Chicle de Naranja
by Call me M. Jane
Summary: Han logrado muchas cosas juntos: ser un compañero para el otro, ganar las nacionales, terminar la secundaria. Pero ahora, uno en Tokyo y otro en Kyoto no logran ingeniárselas para que todo siga como siempre, sobre todo cuando a Hinata le ha dado por mandar fotos que distan de lo normal entre dos amigos.
1. Entre dos ciudades

**NdA:** A partir de ahora voy a ir corrigiendo errores que he detectado a lo largo de los primeros capítulos. En su esencia no cambiaré nada salvo alguna que otra frase que considere que no está bien redactada. Para los que lo leáis nuevo les doy una cálida bienvenida a esta pequeñita familia (L) Espero que os guste y os animéis a seguir leyendo hasta el final. Pronto podré subir el capítulo nuevo, en febrero, cuando termine los exámenes.

Sin más dilación, os doy la tabarra en el siguiente Ü

* * *

 _Chicle de Naranja_

por

Call me Jane

* * *

 **I.**

Hace un mes estaba tirado sobre la mesa, lamentándose a cada instante sobre cómo las agujas del reloj se paralizaban por un embrujo y la voz monótona de su profesora le dormía hablando sobre la influencia de los derechos romanos y germánicos en el occidente europeo.

 _Y a mí qué más me dará, ojalá entre un rayo por la ventana y te dé algo de chispa._

Ahora siguen sin importarle demasiado toda su verborrea. Le parece aburrido, innecesario y totalmente inútil. No obstante, conoce de buena mano que su capacidad para retener una gran cantidad de información es limitada, por no decir nula. Quizás sea esa la principal razón por la que en ese preciso instante enfila con diligencia a cada uno de sus sentidos para que presten atención a lo que parece una mala peluca hecha de paja andante Cada mechón rubio piolín se dirigía a una dirección diferente.

Historia de Derecho y de las Instituciones Jurídicas. _Dah_.

Sacó buena nota en el examen de ingreso solo porque previamente había asistido a clases particulares, y, aun así, tampoco era como para tirar cohetes. Menos mal que su entrada no dependía exclusivamente de ese examen y tenían mucho más en cuenta su carta de recomendación. En fin, intentara escaquearse o no, tiene que esforzarse tres veces más que cualquier otra persona para digerir toda esa parafernalia, vomitarla en los exámenes y aprobar.

¿Por qué Derecho? ¿Por qué una carrera en general?

 _Ah, sí, porque lo pareció divertido._

Es muy inteligente por su parte pensar que su gusto por las películas de misterio o los libros de _Sherlock Holmes_ concatena en ser el mejor defensor de las buenas a y resolver todos los casos interesantes del país.

 _Claro que sí. Perfecto._ Se vive poco del cuento.

Tampoco debería martirizarse hasta el dolor. En realidad, hay asignaturas que le gustan y hacen que le entren ganas de comprarse una pipa curvada junto a un poco de opio para esconderse entre las esquinas a hacer aros humo con la boca. Tampoco puede culpar a la carrera porque no le encanten todas y cada una de sus disciplinas —tan sólo está en su primer año de universidad a fin de cuentas—.

El caso es que estudiar una carrera es un entrenamiento exhaustivo, constante y sin equilibrio.

—Mañana quiero que vengan con ordenador a las prácticas —avisa la profesora, borrando la pizarra—. Empezaremos el trabajo que deberán entregar dentro de un mes. En el caso de que no tengáis ninguno, deberéis usar el de un compañero o los del aula de informática, aunque no les aseguro que funcionen

Ajusta las gafas en su nariz. A Kageyama le parece terriblemente diminuta, sobre todo cuando arruga la boca en un gesto de asco al comprobar que la clase se levanta de su sitio sin dar ningún margen a otro discurso o advertencia por su parte.

—Tengo un hambre que flipas,tío, ¿vamos a pillar algo antes del entrenamiento? —La voz absurdamente ronca de Yū hace que deje de mirar sus apuntes, hechos con mala caligrafía y a las prisas—. Ya estás de nuevo en las nubes, Kags, deja de pensar de una vez en cómo matar a cada profesor que entre por esa puerta. Un día te van a echar por poner cara de mala uva.

 _Eres un pesado de tomo y lomo._

Con sus rastas rubias decoradas con aretes desgastados, su barba incipiente y su ropa holgada parece un surfista recién horneado de una mala película adolescente, posiblemente Disney. Aunque, bueno, esa sonrisa de niño bueno y eso ojos azules podría ser perfectamente el hermano de Zac Efron.

Incluso su vida podría considerarse el esqueleto del nuevo best seller adolescentes. Padres estadounidenses pero criado en Japón. _Yū_ es su nombre —odia que lo llamen por su apellido— así que prácticamente obligaba a todo el mundo a que lo llamen así. Lo había conocido el primer día, buscando un sitio tranquilo en el que sentarse en su primera clase de Economía Política.

Había aparecido media hora más tardes, gritando un "lo siento" tan alto que rompió el silencio. No tardó ni un segundo en sentarse a su lado. Desde entonces es una garrapata. Que pica, molesta y, encima, juga al voleibol con él. Tiene que admitir que es un líbero muy bueno. Al ser corpulento y alto se le hace fácil llegar a todos lados sin mayor esfuerzo y parecía tener una preferencia bastante grande por besar el suelo, aunque supusiera tener las rodillas llenas de heridas.

—¡Vamos, venga! Tengo hambre, _dude_ , me debes dinero de la última vez. Hoy invitas tú. —Se echa a la espalda la maleta medio abierta y levanta la silla de su pupitre porque si no nadie pasaría por ahí—. Kags, no seas pesado.

 _El único cansino aquí eres tú._

Kageyama no tiene ni idea de cuándo ha comenzado a ser tan tolerante con los que lo rodean. Por dentro sigue siendo un mar revuelto y lleno de pirañas, ahora sabe cómo contenerse y se dedica a mirarlos con su peor cara (y quizás, alguna que otra vez, refunfuña en voz baja). Eso de ir gritando cuando algo no salía como él quería ya no era lo suyo —con casi nadie— _,_ ahora le prefiere más el sarcasmo. A su recién amigo le hace gracia que sea "tan gruñón", incluso en una ocasión que salieron a tomar algo lo presentó como _Shrek el ogro._ Ese día el pobre descubrió cómo era volver a casa con un moratón en el empeine por gilipollas.

—Desearía poder tener la facultad de ser descuidado como tú, pero yo no tiro las cosas en la mochila como si fuera basura. —Primero guarda la libreta, teniendo cuidado de que ninguna hoja quede fuera de su lugar y se pliegue al meter la botella de agua (espera sinceramente que no se abra en ningún momento) y finalmente deja caer el estuche lleno a reventar de bolígrafos, lápices, gomas y subrayadores de diferentes colores. Tiene esa maldita manía de luego pasar a limpio los apuntes y le gusta que todo tenga su clasificación, así sabe dónde y cómo buscar las cosas.

—El TOC y tú se llevan de maravilla, de verdad, me dais cantidubi de envidia. ¿En algún momento me complacerás a mí de la misma forma?

—Cuando los cerdos vuelen. Y no, que te veo venir, no me sirven si no lo hacen por sí mismos. Montarlos en un avión no cuenta.

Kageyama se deja abrazar por los hombros cuando traspasan la puerta para luego comenzar a caminar hacia el comedor. Lo toquetea todo el rato, a él y a todo el que tenga cerca.

—¿Sabes? —empieza Iñaqui—. Están diciendo de ir a ver esa película tan buena que está vendiendo muchísimas entradas en los cines. —Kageyama lo desoye y se desamarra de su abrazo—. Estaba cómodo.

—Eres muy pesado. En ambos sentidos.

Yū chasquea la lengua y se cruza de brazos. Cruza un par de saludos endulzados en sonrisas con una chica que a Kageyama no le sonaba de clase. Una segundo después de perderla de vista lo mira sin una pizca de humor..

—A veces detesto que seas tan poco cariñoso.

—Yo aún espero que entiendas que eres tú el que decidió ser mi amigo.—Kageyama rebusca en sus bolsillos el móvil, comprueba que no tiene ningún mensaje y vuelve a dejarlo caer en la tela vaquera del pantalón. Se suponía que hoy hablarían por la noche—. Yo no he tomado velas en este entierro.

—El caso es que lleva ya tres meses en el cine y parece ser que estará un poco más. _Realmente_ deberíamos ir a verla —persiste Yū. Levanta la mano al ver al capitán del equipo sentado al fondo del salón. Aún están en ese punto incómodo en el que son compañeros pero sólo dentro de la cancha—.¿Qué vas a querer?

—Lo que sea.

 _De verdad, ni un mensaje._

Vuelve a sacar el móvil tanteándose la pernera, pone la contraseña con cierta ansiedad y relee con falta de oxígeno la conversación; sólo por si se había confundido de día, de hora o incluso lo había soñado. Pero no, ahí está, la fecha exacta y claro.

Después de un mes, un jodido mes.

El chasquido de unos dedos cerca de su nariz hace que deje de prestar atención a las letras.

—Bro, te he pedido tortitas con arándanos. —Tiene los brazos largos y nervudos flexionados sobre la mesa. Kageyama desconoce en qué momento se ha sentado y ha colgado la mochila en su silla—. Como sé que eres una niñita también le pedí miel, pero no te libras de pagar por muy gilipollas que te pongas con el móvil, la semana pasada estabas igual.

Saca de la maleta la cartera y se la tira a la cara.

—Paga tú.

—Si no te ha dicho nada es que podrá, dude —asegura Yū, casi en un resplo—. Deja de comerte la cabeza, no tienes tanta y ya está oliendo a chamusquina desde aquí. ¡Joder, tío! Eso duele.

—Se estaban rifando hostias y tú eras el que estaba más cerca.

Vuelve a mirar la pantalla vacía una vez más —con el corazón caliente de los nervios y la mano picajosa después de haber rozado los pelos enmarañados de su amigo—, suspira, apaga la pantalla y decide que por el momento es mejor aparcar el asunto.

—Venga ya, la señora de la cafetería se merece ese golpe más que yo. Tiene toda la pinta de que escupe en la comida, ¿Te has dado cuenta de que siempre parece estar masticando algo? Rumia como las vacas.

Muy en el fondo Kageyama está agradecido de haber conocido a alguien tan raro en la universidad, sobre todo porque no tiene que hacer un esfuerzo por ser alguien que no es.. Ahora reía, a ratos. De vez en cuando hacía alguna broma enmascarada con ironía con el nuevo equipo e incluso le parecía divertido salir con ellos. No obstante, la única perspectiva que tenía era conseguir un buen puesto en la universidad como armador, ganar algo de experiencia, seguir avanzando y poder jugar profesionalmente. Esa era su visión de futuro, una que a veces se le desdibujaba como los remolinos en el agua.

La universidad de Tokyo es la mejor de todo Japón, también una de más cara. Sus padres habían sido muy generosos al proporcionarle todo tipo de comodidades, inclusive un estudio para él solo; confiaban en él ciegamente y esperaban verlo competir pronto en la Sub-19. Y quien sabe, quizás también en La Selección japonesa.

Todo eso estaba muy bien, sí, él también sueña con volver a ser llamado para entrenar con los grandes. Antes destacaba porque lo hacían destacar, conocía al Karasuno al dedillo. Incluso cuando sus mayores se fueron había una confianza abismal entre los compañeros restantes. Ahora, en cambio, todo es diferente. Desconoce las flaquezas y las fortalezas de sus compañeros como para idear jugadas en las que pudieran salir ganando. Y cada vez siente que le queda menos tiempo para entenderlos a todos porque las competiciones están a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Kags, si no te lo vas a comer, dámelo a mí.

Kageyama observa con detenimiento cómo Yū se llena la boca de pan y pasta de atún y millo.

—Qué desagradable llegas a ser. —Corta con apremio la masa de tortitas, arándanos y miel, observando que cómo el sirope riega las capas y capas de harina—. No pienso darte el más mínimo trozo, atragántate comiéndote ese bocadillo.

Mientras se echa un trozo dulce y lo mastica, escucha algo parecido a "Ojalá que tú te mueras por una sobredosis de azúcar".

Son las nueve de la noche y tan sólo desea ducharse, comer y dormir. La entrenadora no solo los ha dejado secos de energía, sino que además los ha exprimido en sangre, sudor y lágrimas; es una sádica cuando se lo propone y desea que su equipo esté en la cima incluso sin empezar las nacionales. Les ha hecho correr, tirarse al suelo, golpear la pelota hasta dejarles las manos con olor a quemado. Sin parar. Volviendo a unas bases que todos conocen pero que según ella necesitan afianzar para poder seguir como equipo.

—Me da igual quienes hayan sido antes, aquí todos sois unos novatos. –Había dicho en una de sus últimas vueltas, cuando los pulmones eran aceite hirviendo y la garganta parecía un motor apunta de estallar.

 _Pero, vamos a ver, no hay que ser extremistas._

Arrastra los pies, tirando la maleta y los zapatos en la entrada. Disfruta de la sensación fría del parqué, que entra por sus talones, alivia sus rodillas y se expande por el cuerpo.

Ducha, luego comida.

Se desnuda en la habitación, echa la ropa sudada en la cesta que compró con su madre en la tiendecilla que dobla la esquina —podría haberlo hecho en el salón, pero teme darle un espectáculo a algún vecino y a él simplemente no le van esas cosas—, mete las manos en al agua fría. Nota el cuerpo tensarse desde la columna vertebral. _._ No tarda ni diez segundos en rodar el manillar en busca del punto exacto. Detesta bañarse con agua hirviendo.

No es hasta que se termina un atracón de huevos revueltos y ensalada que recuerda la cita que tenía a las nueve y media. Una que llevaba esperando desde hacía semanas, pero nunca llegaba. _Que se joda, esperar un poco no lo va a matar._ Bien ha tenido él que soportar los dos plantones anteriores, cancelando planes con tal de escucharle un rato e insultarle otro poco, en una dinámica que siempre había prevalecido cuando vivían en el mismo pueblo.

Todo había cambiado tan de repente que apenas pudo parpadear. De la noche a la mañana Kageyama ya no podía contar con su mejor amigo porque se había a otra universidad; porque no había podido entrado y sólo tiene la opción de irse a la de Kyoto; y, por si fuera poco, se había adaptado a tan bien que se larga día sí y día también dejándolo sin tener con quien hablar. _Capullo._

Por supuesto, le mandaba mensaje todos los días. Chorradas decoradas con emoticonos, fotos y signos de exclamación. Le dejaba mensajes de voz, con gente de fondo que no conocía, o música que él desconocía que le gustara. Lo comprende, realmente entiende que Hinata se estuviera divirtiendo —después de todo es una persona muy sociable, siempre haciendo amigos incluso cuando se mete en líos— pero no puede evitar sentirse celoso de no compartir esas cosas con Hinata. Una parte de él se siente triste por estar convirtiendo en una persona más en su vida. Como si ese apoyo que siempre han sido el uno para el otro se hubiese perdido entre los kilómetros que los separaban.

 _Ahí, justo ahí estaba la herida hecha por el aguijón._

Hinata ya no le necesita. Quizás en ningún ámbito. Ni como amigo, ni como compañero de equipo, ni nada de nada. Y él no encuentra la manera de arrancarse esos celos. Podrían ser más —una parte irracional dentro lo cree fervientemente— porque, siendo realistas, Kageyama había hecho la mitad del trabajo para que Hinata fuese el gran jugador que es hoy, así que algo de mérito debía ameritarse.

Y juntos fueron imparables.

Habían sido invencibles.

Le había dicho que deseaba estar en su misma universidad, pero sacó tan mala nota que las posibilidades se esfumaron como el humo del cigarro se pierde en el aire. Hinata no había tenido opción, su madre había estado enferma y cuidar de ella fue primordial en esos momentos. Por lo que, sin pena ni gloria, cada uno se fue a una ciudad distinta, prometiendo mantenerse en contacto y hablar muy a menudo.

Él tenía parte de la culpa. No le gustan nada las tecnologías. Aborrece estar pegado al teléfono como un perro faldero a la espera de mensajes para luego contestar de forma instantánea creando un ciclo de obsesión y pertenencia. No, ni de coña, en eso no iba a ceder. Una cosa es no querer ser dependiente y otra evitarlo como el polvo huye de la escoba. Y sí, quizás _evitar_ fuese una palabra dura pero le fastidia que siempre esté demasiado ocupado como para sentarse delante del ordenador, pulsar un botón y hablar unos segundos.

Hinataidiota (21:33)

 _Ey, ¿estás ahí? Tengo sueño._

Desliza el dedo por el sinfín de emoticonos triste que _Line_ tiene en su lista.

Hinataidiota (21:50)

 _Jopé, Kageyama, sé que merezco que me dejes tirado, pero por lo menos avisa._

 _¿Te ha pasado algo? Kaaaageeeeeyaaaamaaaa-idiota._

Entre línea y línea encuentra una foto de sus calcetines de Gryffindor.

Hinataidiota (21:22)

 _Mira, iba a enseñarte el uniforme de nuestro equipo, ahora te quedas con las ganas._

 _Tengo clases a las ocho, y tampoco puedo hacer mucho ruido ¿me estás ignorando?_

 _B-A-K-E-Y-A-M-A_

Los minutos de diferencian le pesan en el pecho.

Hinataidiota (23:00)

 _-Te iba a decir de si, al final, quieres que vaya el finde que viene a verte._

Se siente idiota y estúpido porque la culpa corra a instalarse en su pecho al ver los mensajes de Hinata. Se ha hecho un maldito blando en lo que a Hinata se refiere.

Espera con impaciencia a que el ordenador de mesa termine de encenderse mientras juega al Tetris en el móvil. Luego, con el ratón, abre rápidamente _Skype_ y escribe la contraseña a golpes. Siempre olvida poner que el programa la guarde y esta vez no es una excepción.

Sigue en línea, ahí, con su avatar en verde y el perfil anticuado del año pasado tras ganar la nacional. Una foto en la que salen abrazados y mirando a la cámara llenos de sudor. Presiona el botón con el símbolo de un teléfono, llama, se escucha el timbre, deja de respirar, suelta el oxígeno y vuelve a inspirar. Una y otra vez.

—Es muy tarde —le recrimina Hinata en un susurro a gritos.

Frunce la boca en un puchero infantil. La mirada tan roja que Kageyama sabe que se ha estado aguantando las ganas de dormir para hablar aunque sea media hora con él. Sin camiseta, con los brazos cruzados y el pelo más corto que nunca.

—¿Se puede saber qué te has hecho en el pelo? Estas raro.

No debería fijarse en la curva de su cuello, ni en la línea que se desliza, suave, por su clavícula. Todo eso lo tiene bien superado desde el año pasado. No se siente responsable de que el nuevo corte de pelo haya que se fije en su abdomen plano y bien trabajado.

—Mmm, sí. Quería probar algo nuevo. ¿Me queda mal?

Hinata suele hacer esa mirada de cordero degollado, de _Mírame, soy un niño bueno, hazme caso._ Y a él le encanta, mucho, aunque también la detesta, porque no sabe si finge bien su cara de mal humor.

 _Qué te va a quedar a ti mal, incluso llevando una pamela de color caca podrías seguir estando guapo._

—Deberías denunciar a tu peluquero, aunque claro, tampoco es que sea su culpa. Un corte no hará que mejore tu cara, lo sabes, ¿no?

Estira las piernas debajo de la mesa y las cruza, fijándose en el poster de Linking Park que decora la pared de su amigo. Una distracción poco efectiva ante la piel pálida Hinata.

—Eso es porque me tienes envidia, por lo menos yo me atrevo a hacer cosas nuevas, no como tú, a ver si en algún momento dejas ese aspecto tan aburrido.

Se ríe de su propia broma, tapándose los labios con ambas manos, para acallar su voz alta y estridente.

—Cuando vengas olvídate de practicar pases conmigo.

Con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por. Kageyama se deja llenar de una sensación cálida y dulce al mirarle a través de una pantalla.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—¿Me estás escuchando?

—¡Oh, vamos, Kageyama! Sabes que no es verdad. — _Y no lo es, claro que no lo es_ —. Te he echado de menos.

Si cada una de las células que componen su cuerpo fuesen mariposas, ahora todas volarían por la habitación vacía. En diferentes direcciones, sin rumbo y llenas de energía. _Joder, eres muy injusto._ A veces sentía que lo tenía comiendo de su mano, incluso cuando aún desconocía sus sentimientos hacia él. Si recapitula desde que se conoce podría intuir cómo había sido una masa que se amoldaba, se adhería, cobraba forma según las peticiones de Hinata. Un chicle que podía estirarse al gusto de su paladar.

—¿Tú me has echado de menos?

Y lo dice así, con dos cojones. La voz aguda y tierna, en un arrullo acunado por la imagen infantil de su amigo. Sin pararse a pensar en lo que esta corta y simple pregunta podría hacer en su interior.

 _A ratos, cuando respiro y me quedo ciego al sol. Sólo a veces, cuando me aburro en clase y desearía escuchar tus conversaciones absurdas sobre voleibol y nuestros pases. Siempre, por la noche, cuando no hay luz y hace frío incluso debajo de las sábanas._

—¿Estamos sentimentales? Cuando vengas te mostraré cuanto te he echado de menos —dice Kageyama, tratando de sonreír.

Falla, como de costumbre cuando fuerza la sonrisa. Se le deforma la cara en una mueca extraña, haciendo que el otro se ría, golpeando con ganas su rodilla y retorciéndose en la silla de madera.

—Eres horrible.

—Cállate, idiota. —Por un momento estira todo su cuerpo, agarrotado y lleno de sueño, evitando que se note el leve rubor que ha subido a sus mejillas; para luego fijarse en sus labios, siempre felices. Sin huecos ni mentiras—. ¿Cómo vendrás? Y todo lo que conlleva.

La imagen se queda paralizada unos instantes antes de mostrar a un Hinata reclinado sobre su brazo, muy cerca del ordenador, con los ojos más cerrados que abiertos.

—Pues en tren —suelta, porque es obvio—. Ya sabes, esa cosa alargada que puede abarcar miles de personas y va a una velocidad vertiginosa. Un vehículo que cuesta cientos de yenes construirlos pero que es mucho más barato que un avión. Suele parecer un cilindro acostado, con muchas ventanas y puertas, sillones y barras en las que sujetarse. Antes de entrar tienes que comprar un ticket. Un tren, en resumidas cuentas.

—Hace tiempo que no te veo pero como me toques mucho lo que no tienes que tocarme sabes que acabarás perdiendo. Sigues siendo un enano, puedo contigo —inquiere Kageyama, contento al ver cómo Hinata frunce el ceño

Aún tendido en la mesa se enfurruña y susurra cosas como "No sé por qué somos amigos. Te odio".

—Avísame cuando sepas la hora para recogerte, supongo que será el viernes por la noche, ¿no?

—Ajá. —Levanta la cabeza y la apoya sobre la palma de su mano derecha. Kageyama por un segundo se siente desnudo bajo sus ojos color miel—. Tengo entrenamientos, ya sabes cómo va esto. Además de que tendré que limpiar _algo._

—No quiero ni imaginar como tenéis el piso. Cuatro personas conviviendo es una barbaridad.

—Estoy seguro de que tú te tirarías los pelos si vivieras aquí. No es que limpiemos muy a menudo, es decir, no está tan sucio —reflexiona Hinta, irguiéndose y pasándose los brazos tras la cabeza. ¿Por qué le tiene que quedar tan bien ese corte de pelo? Acentúa su perfil, y juega con los rizos en su frente. Deja a la vista ese pendiente que se había hecho el año pasado justo en el arco de la oreja—. Pero tú eres un obseso del orden y la limpieza, acabarías matándonos a todos con la cantidad de legía que necesitarías para desinfectar toda la casa.

Puede imaginarse un piso lleno de manchas, bolsas tiradas por todos lados, migajas en las mesas. _Joder._ Siente un escalofrío subir por la columna que termina por ponerle los pelos de punta. _No sé cómo puedes gustarme._

—Mejor hablemos de otra cosa —pide, con los labios deformados por la sensación viscosa que le había dejado imaginarse una ducha repleta de pelos y restos de jabón.

—¡Tontoyama! ¿Qué te estás imaginando? No somos tan guarros.

El muy cabrón ríe.

 _Tan, ha dicho tan guarros._

—Vivir solo debe molar, ¿no? Ya sabes, no tener que hablar en voz baja, poder poner música alta hasta que te den las doce de la noche. E incluso estar desnudo por todo el salón, viendo la tele.

—Te estás haciendo una idea bastante equivocada de lo que conlleva vivir solo.

Por un instante se lo imagina. A Hinata en su salón, sin camiseta (como ahora), tirado en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas mirando algún anime de moda. Porque le encantan, siempre y cuando el protagonista sea tan bajito como él o haya alguna dificultad que lo haga triste y tenga que esforzarse el triple que los demás, como _Naruto._ ¿Cuántas veces se habrá visto la primera temporada por culpa de las ansias irrompibles de Hinata por memorizarse cada secuencia de esa serie? Muchas. Demasiadas veces.

La idea de Hinata en su casa se introduce como pólvora a punto de explotar en una cueva, viaja por el pecho y desciende hasta el estómago donde una onda expansiva lo hace trizas. No debería estar pensando en esas cosas teniéndolo a él delante. No debería pensar en él en absoluto. Y sin embargo lo hace, se relame ante la idea del olor a desodorante y colonia fresca en su sofá, impregnada de la piel pálida y dura de Hinata.

A Kageyama le gustaría estar solo en su habitación para adentrarse en su fantasía y hurgar en sus pantalones, al menos una parte de él.

—¿Te estás quedando dormido? Quizás deberíamos dejarlo aquí por hoy. —Bosteza como un niño, restregándose el ojo con la mano hecha un puño, sin taparse la boca y haciendo un adorable sonido que le vibra en los oídos—. Yo mañana tengo clase a las ocho.

 _No es mi problema que hayas hablado de estar sin ropa y quiera comerte de pies a cabeza sin pereza, con insomnio, hasta que tengas que irte sin fuerzas por la puerta, pero acabes quedándote a mi lado._

—Sí. Vale. Bien.

—Pero mira de vez en cuando tu móvil, te enviaré todo sobre mi llegada a lo largo de mañana. ¡Estoy muy emocionado por ver dónde vives! Como no mandas fotos, Señor soy el más aburrido del mundo —le pica Hinata. Mira más allá de la pantalla, a un punto que no puede adivinar, frunce el ceño y se sonroja—. Me acaban de mandar a callar, por tu culpa.

—No soy yo quien habla gritando. Sabes qué no son las 10 de la mañana, ¿no?

—¡Fuiste tú el que tardó una eternidad en conectarse! Habíamos quedado a las nueve.

—Quedamos hace dos semanas y yo no te lo echo en cara.

Aunque lo acaba de decir, Kageyama se arrepiente inmediatamente de sus palabras. Es como si le acabara de echar la bronca a un niño por pintar mal una mariposa.

Por un instante desearía que la conexión fallara, la pantalla se quedase negra para poder darle las buenas noches en un mensaje, todo sería mucho más llevadero. No obstante la suerte nunca está de su parte y sigue ahí, observándolo con los ojos enrojecidos por el cansancio. Intuye que la curva de sus cejas caídas, tristes y sus labios que ahora dibujan una delgada línea no son más que por su débil protesta por sentirse abandonado esas semanas.

—Sí, es verdad, lo siento.

A punto de llorar, como de costumbre. Es un llorón con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

Los parpados le pesan y aunque le gustaría mandarle a tomar aire también se siente mal. Es débil y tonto y no puede resistirse. Porque, a fin de cuentas, sabe que sus palabras son sinceras y que nunca le mentiría.

 _Qué va a mentir, si es demasiado bobo para ello._

—Da igual, mejor dejémoslo por hoy, yo también estoy cansado. En realidad, no importa.

Antes de despedirse parece que pasan eones por sus ojos. Que la luna ha llegado al cénit y se ha vuelto a ir mil veces. que la vida entera de una oruga, su capullo y el despliegue de sus alas por primera vez ha sido grabada a cámara lenta. Una parte de él no quiere marcharse, ni dejar la conversación con sabor a carbón quemado.

—Kageyama.

—Qué.

—Buenas noches.

La sonrisa de Hinata debería ser ilegal en cualquier país, sobre todo esa que está poniendo ahora, más en un mundo de sueño que en la realidad. Con las mejillas tintadas por tonos rojos y rosas, la mirada deshecha por el cansancio, los labios sonrojados en una curva suave y contenta. Kageyama se equivoca, y se dice que él (en general) debería ser ilegal. Para su corazón y salud, por sus años futuros y los del presente; deberían encarcelarlo, o quizás, debería arrancarlo de su entorno y resguardarlo en su piso, para siempre. A buen recaudo, como los grandes tesoros.

 _Si, esa era la opción más racional._

Resopla, de mal humor consigo mismo, y tienta con el ratón hasta la cruz que se sitúa en la esquina superior derecha de la pantalla.

—Que descanses, Hinata.

Como todas las noches las sábanas están demasiado frías y tiene que ponerse unos calcetines que parecen sacados de los restos de un peluche para entrar en calor. Habían sido un regalo tardío de Hinata cuando cumplió los 17, con unicornios dibujados por todas partes; algo ridículo, pero que él había acabado poniéndose con cariño.

Esperaba que, al igual que al hielo al sol, ese burbujeo que lo martiriza cada vez que pensaba en aquel idiota desapareciera lo antes posible.

O, por lo menos, que dejara de ser tan evidente.

La mañana, como todas en esa época, se presenta fría. Odia madrugar, separarse de la manta de Batman y tener que desayunar a las prisas para luego ir a clases aunque sorprendentemente hasta el momento adoraba todo lo que aprendía. Si bien no había tenido mucha suerte en cuanto a la universidad, en realidad no era para tan mala. Una parte de él quería ir a la misma que Kageyama, seguir jugando con él al voleibol y, quizás, compartir piso, después de todo eran mejores amigos, compañeros de guerra, camarada de noches sin dormir hasta aprenderse los apuntes un día antes del examen.

Hinata se pregunta si podría ir en pijama a clase, está tan calentito que nada más sacar las piernas del pantalón de algodón piensa sobre la absurda posibilidad de que estuviese en Narnia y no en Kyoto. Posiblemente Elsa aparecerá pronto congelando el suelo y cantando alguna que otra estrofa. Debería dejar de ver tantas películas fantásticas. Su compañero de piso era un mal ejemplo a seguir, a él le encantaban y Hinata es incapaz de decirle que no.

No hace la cama ni recoge la ropa, simplemente sale de la habitación dejando que el aire denso y cerrado salga libre hacia el pasillo. ¿Estaría ya Kageyama despierto? Igualmente le iba a mandar una foto como saludo, ya era costumbre, una que pocas veces recibía respuesta, eso sí.

Huele a café recién hecho y aunque adora el olor, jamás ha tolerado su sabor. Prefiere desayunar un potente tazón de leche con Nesquik, calentito y sin grumos —porque odia con toda su alma el ColaCao, eso no es más que una copia barata y sin sabor— acompañado de una tostada huntada en mantequilla y mermelada de melocotón.

—Ey.

—¿Quieres un poco?

La taza que sostiene su compañero de piso es roja, sin adornos ni letras.

—No, gracias.

Mientras saca el bol lleno de chocolate, la leche y comienza a prepararse el desayuno trata de recordar en qué momento hacer esa rutina se había convertido en algo cotidiano. Aún recuerda los primeros días en los que, a las siete de la mañana, procuraba comenzar una conversación innecesaria y sin sentido. No quería caerle mal.

—Espero no haberte molestado anoche, ya sabes, cuando te pedí que bajaras la voz.

Iñaqui es español, pero habla con una fluidez pasmosa el japonés. Está estudiando su máster en publicidad en Japón por una beca y parece incluso más contento que él de estar en Kyoto.

—Sé que a veces elevo la voz más de lo que debería.

Saca con impaciencia su tazón del microondas. Por fin, huele a chocolate.

—Ya bueno, ¿con quién hablabas? ¿Otra vez sacándote una foto con esa absurda taza?

Todas las mañanas hace exactamente lo mismo: se levanta, se viste, camina como un muerto hasta la cocina, prepara el desayuno y, después de oler la leche, se saca una foto con su taza de Harry Potter, de esas que al tener un líquido caliente dentro cambia el dibujo por fuera. Cada día Kageyama recibía una foto de él empezando el día.

—Tú todos los días tienes que recorrerte los pasillos de la facultad de Economía para poder coincidir con esa chica que tanto te gusta para hablar dos míseros minutos. Es lo mismos.

—Claro que no. ¡Si es la misma foto! En la misma postura, con la misma sonrisa. No sé, podrías cambiar un poco el dinamismo de ese saludo, chico. —Los dedos del español peinan el pelo mojado y negro hacia atrás. Lo lleva bastante corto, pero siempre se le ondula en todas las direcciones—. Detestaría tener una galería de alguien con la misma pose siempre, por mucho esfuerzo que le pusiera acabaría borrándolas.

—A veces detesto lo sincero que llegas a ser.

Mira con desánimo que el mensaje le ha llegado, pero no ha sido leído y se sienta en la encimera fría de la cocina. Quizás le haga caso a Iñaqui. Quizás le envíe fotos más interesantes que escandalizarían a cualquiera (sobre todo a Kageyama). Acoge con cariño el sabor dulce del Nesquik en sus labios mientras escucha el repiqueteo de la taza de Iñaqui al caer en el fregadero. Debería lavar su loza, pero la pereza es más grande que su voluntad así que decide dejarlo para más tarde.

—¿Estás preparado? Porque no pienso esperarte una eternidad hasta que hagas la maleta.

—Sí, papi.

La risa de su amigo resopla a través de esa mañana común y corriente. Esa noche tendrían cena de arepas.

Para Hinata los días están llenos de energía. Si bien sus despertares suelen ser pesados y llenos de pesadumbre, a medida que el sale sol y da las buenas mañanas, él comienza a sentir un cosquilleo agradable que lo aviva del todo. La principal razón es porque hace lo que le gusta.

La carrera de Educación física no es extremadamente difícil, por lo menos no para alguien que está acostumbrado a exprimir cada gota de su tiempo en hacer deporte. No tenía que memorizar sobre la historia de Japón, ni mucho menos sobre los compuestos químicos que son equivalentes o la covarianza en estadística; tan solo debía prestar atención y comprender cómo su cuerpo acababa por amoldarse a ciertas condiciones y éstas le ayudaban a ejercer ciertos tipos de actividades.

Su elasticidad, velocidad, fuerza. Cada una de esas características tienen un porqué biológico y conductual, y, sorprendentemente, a Hinata no le importa pegarse horas leyendo un libro sobre los inicios de un tendón o cómo se crean las capas de los músculos.

Por otro lado estaba el voleibol, en un equipo que, mira tú por donde, estaba compuesto por muy buenos compañeros. Entre ellos, Kenma. Ese chico opuesto a su personalidad, pero con el que comparte muchísimo de sus gustos; desde que se conocieron habían seguido en contacto y habían llegado a tener una amistad muy íntima a pesar de vivir en zonas diferentes, sin poder verse con asiduidad.

Cuando Hinata comprendió que Tokyo no era una opción a sus posibilidades, fue Kenma quien lo motivó a mirar más allá, por supuesto, entre frases como "bueno, yo estaré ahí, sería cómodo conocer a alguien porque Kuroo no me vale" o "ya sabes, no está tan lejos de la otra universidad". Su amigo no es que fuese el _coaching_ del año, pero, a su manera desganada y apática lo había ayudado; a pesar de estar siempre pegado a alguna consola portátil, con la mirada perdida o ausente, a Hinata se le antojaba una persona observadora, tranquila y detallista.

Una hormiga pequeñita que hace el trabajo en mil viajes en vez de un uno. Quizás le lleva más tiempo que a un escarabajo —que va agrupando toda la comida en una bola hasta crecer el triple de su tamaño— pero, al final, logra lo mismo. Como en el cuento de la tortuga y la liebre, sólo se necesita tiempo para conocer y apreciar el arduo trabajo que lleva a sus espaldas aquel chico de pelo bicolor.

—¿Crees que Kuroo haya llegado ya a la tienda? Quizás hemos sido demasiado crueles haciéndole ir él solo a comprar todo.

Por un instante los ojos de Hinata se encuentran con los de Kenma al entrar al salón de la casa, como un gato interesado momentáneamente en un mosquito que pasa a su alrededor, moviendo la cola.

—Me da igual, eso le pasa por querer dejarnos tirados por Katy o Clary, no sé, el caso es que nosotros estábamos primero.

Deja caer su mochila en el sofá. Los platos están agonizando desde la cocina, los oye gritar y llamarlo con fuerza.

—Ya.

—Y, además, tú te vas mañana. ¿Qué más le dará a él salir otro día con esa quien-sabe-quién-es para hacer qué-sabe-qué?

—Es verdad.

—A veces me mosquea, muchísimo. Apenas está en casa. Quizás un par de noches en los que se sienta, se echa unas risas y vuelve a largarse, ¿por qué no puede pasar un solo día con nosotros sin prestar atención a nada más?

 _Joder, que fría está el agua._

—Detesto que sólo podamos verle en los entrenamientos. En los que, sí, vale, está al cien por cien de todas sus cualidades. Pero vamos a ver —y ese inicio a Hinata le suena a la peor de las sentencias— _,_ no somos sólo sus compañeros de piso. También debería estar con nosotros.

—¿Me pasas él paño? Y una servilleta, por fis.

Hay una mugre enorme taponando la salida del agua e Hinata presiente que puede vomitar en cualquier momento.

—Toma. — _Ahí estás, monstruo viscoso_ —. ¿Por dónde iba? ¡Ah, sí! Nunca pensé que vivir con él sería como tener un gato callejero, que entra en casa, te pide de comer y luego se larga a tener la fiesta fuera. Se está tomando la universidad de una forma horrible, ¿cómo consigue tener algo que hacer, incluso, un lunes? O un martes, ¿a quién le apetece salir un día después de comenzar la semana? No lo en-

—Kenma.

—Qué.

—Lo estás volviendo a hacer.

Con humor, Hinata observa la cara de asombro que pone su compañero de piso. _Era tan común._ Normalmente hablaba bastante poco, sus respuestas divagaban entre _Msí, Quizás, No_ o _Más tarde,_ aunque había ocasiones en las que podía hablar durante horas con él sobre series, algún grupo de música, una película y, sobre todo, de videojuegos. No obstante, había momentos (como aquella), en las que Kenma se enzarzaba en una discusión interna gritada a voces.

 _Estoy enfadado y quiero que alguien me escuche._

Es agradable de ver un poco de energía en ese cuerpo tan templado, a Hinata le divertía como arrugaba la nariz y se cruzaba de brazos, golpeando uno de sus pies contra el suelo. Le recordaba a su madre cuando había hecho algo mal.

—Perdón —admitió Kenma desinflado, apoyándose en la mesa—. Realmente me enerva todo esto.

—Lo sé, ya hemos hablado miles de veces de esta situación. Y, ya sabes, es tu culpa por no decirle lo que piensas.

Hinata escucha un suspiro mientras coloca la loza. La cocina casi parece otra.

—No quiero discusiones, Shou. Sabes que lo odio, y posiblemente decirle a Kuro cómo vivir su vida le va a sentar como una patada en el culo.

—Dudo que se lo tome tan mal como piensas, son amigos de toda la vida.

—Precisamente, nunca, jamás me he metido en ese mundo tórrido que es su vida. Compartimos momentos de ocio, fue mi primer amigo y precisamente eso es lo que nos une, _nada más._ Ahora que estamos en la universidad él ha desplegado sus alas fuera del nido, y deja que te diga, yo aún estoy muy calentito y a gusto en él.

No sabe qué decir, porque Kenma tiene mucha razón es sus palabras. Le gustaría aportarle una solución viable, pero esta situación sólo se resolverá cuando hable un poco del tema.

—Bueno olvídate del tema por hoy, será una noche diver-

— _¡Oh! Pero mira quien ha limpiado la cocina._ ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Quieres que llame a la ambulancia? Esto es digno de un vídeo, selfi e incluso una publicación en Facebook. —La voz socarrona de Iñaqui libera el ambiente con su parloteo.

—¿Te recuerdo que tú tardaste cuatro días en lavar la loza y quitar esa mancha del sillón? ¡Aún quiero saber de qué fue! —grita Hinata, con el ceño fruncido y las manos en sus caderas.

Esto es la guerra.

—No es mi maldita culpa que tenga que estar más en la universidad que un profesor. —Iñaqui le pasa un brazo por encima a Kenma. De colegas, casi queriendo dejar claro que _Él está en mi bando, y los sabes._

—Ni yo el mío que tenga entrenamientos hasta tarde y llegue demasiado cansado como andar con estas mierdas —gruñe, con los ojos más pequeños que nunca, mirando cada detalle de ese rostros extraño y extranjero.

—En realidad, Shou, yo también llego cansado y dejo todo limpio. Incluso Kuro, que no para quieto. —reflexiona Kenma, aún abrazado a su otro compañero sin apartar la vista del móvil ni mostrar mucho interés en la conversación.

—¿Te vas a juntar con él?, ¿en serio? Cuando quieras jugar al _The Evil Within_ con alguien olvídate de mí.

Sale de la cocina escuchando un "No es verdad, a ti también te gusta" y "¿eso quiere decir que he ganado la discusión?" A veces podía llegar a detestar vivir con tanta gente, sobre todo cuando se aliaban entre ellos (como en ese momento) y no sabía que decir.

¿Le habrá dicho algo hoy Kageyama?

Coge la maleta sentándose en el sillón, tan cómodo que en muchas ocasiones se había quedado dormido mientras veía algún programa malo en la televisión. De esos en los que la temática principal es insultarse hasta tirarse de los pelos. Saca el móvil sin mirar los apuntes doblados en el interior. Total, tenía que pasarlos al ordenador o ni de coña estudiaría.

Desbloquea el móvil escuchando que aún sus compañeros hablan en la cocina _. Cabrones, capullos, idiotas._ Piensa comerse todas las arepas, no dejaría ni una para ellos dos.

El corazón le silba al poner la contraseña.

Hinata ha creado la mala costumbre, de hablarle mucho por las mañanas y abandonar el móvil a lo largo de la tarde; de esa manera, en el caso de que decida prestarle atención, podría sorprenderse por unos segundos antes de descubrir que sólo le ha mandado un _Bonita foto_ o _Mi día bien, aburrido_. Era un arma de doble filo a la que estaba dispuesto enfrentar.

Tontoyama (9:05)

 _¿Y esa foto? ¿Estás tratando de seducir a alguien poniendo la misma taza de siempre sobre tu barriga?_

 _I-D-I-O-T-A_

Hay más.

Tontoyama (13:18)

 _Tienes que decirme a qué hora crees que llegarás, para yo organizarme._

Y un poquito más.

Tontoyama (20:56)

Hay días que me hablas todo el rato y hoy, precisamente hoy, decides ignorarme cuando debo saber _qué hacer mañana._

 _Mis amigos del equipo quieren hacer algo el fin de semana, te apuntas ¿no?_

El último mensaje se lo había enviado hacía menos de un minuto y está ahí, _en línea._ Una marea caliente sube desde el estómago hasta las mejillas. Es como estar descubierto, porque: ¿y si Kageyama también tenía la conversación abierta en ese mismo instante? ¿y si ha visto que el doble check volverse azul y ahora sabe que él está como un idiota repasando internamente esos mensajes sin emoticonos, ni toques cariñosos? Hinata teclea con el corazón bombeando cerca de los oídos, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

 _Yo también tengo vida, Tontoyama._

 _Llegaré sobre las nueve y media…. Creeeeeoooo. ¿Me irás a buscar? ¿Sí?_ _¿SÍ?_

 _Cómprame algo dulce, llegaré con tanta hambre que podría comerme a un camión y todo lo que lleve dentro._

O a ti claro _._

 _Hoy no podré hablar mucho más, vamos a cenar arepas. TE ENCANTARÍAN, KAGEYAMA._

 _Ups, las mayúsculas._

 _¡Ah! Me parece bien, ¿qué haremos?_

 _Pero también iremos a entrenar, ¿no? ¡¿NOOOOOO?!_

Y es que, Hinata no quiere realmente quedar con nadie a parte de Kageyama. Lo quiere a él, en silencio, estudiando o viendo un partido en el canal de deportes. Quiere jugar al frío, por la noche, y volver a sentir esa sincronización tan primaria que los rodea cuando están juntos. No quiere compartirle con nadie más pero es su vida lejos de él y lo entiende, lo lleva entendiendo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Hinata sabe que sus sentimientos son un callejón sin salida. Que es un sótano sin trampilla de escape. Que lleva acorralado por un cuervo negro de ojos azules desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero no le importa, sus sentimientos se han vuelto chicle con el tiempo. Hay veces que están un poco duros, resentidos por el castañeo de los dientes; otras veces, se inflan en una burbuja y explotan pegándose en sus mejillas; en ocasiones pierden su sabor y terminan siendo un pasatiempo para el paladar. Lo supo aquel verano, cuando había perdido contra el Gran Rey. Contra esa muralla que crecía y sobresalía de manera inquebrantable. Justo cuando no se entendía. Hinata quería mucho más, quería ser fuerte solo, no depender de nadie, poder abrir las alas (sus ojos) y dar guerra hasta ganar.

Él no comprendía porqué Kageyama no daba el brazo a torcer, porqué lo quería cerca, amaestrado como un perro al que le lanzan un frisbee y corre detrás para alcanzarlo. ¿Era tan importante permanecer en su estabilidad que cambiar y encontrar un nuevo camino? Al final de alguna forma lo lograron, comprendieron que podían seguir apoyándose el uno del otro y depender entre ellos sin pisar los pasos del otro (por supuesto, si no Hinata no podría jugar en un equipo lejos de Kageyama). Habían logrado verse las caras, morderse la cola y reconciliarse.

No obstante, en ese tiempo efímero y fugaz de un verano cualquiera, Hinata comprendió que sus sentimientos iban más allá de un simple compañerismo. Que una amistad sabía a poco cuando podía quebrarse por una dificultad tan banal. Entendió que lo quería y que gracias a él podría avanzar; que lo empujaba al abismo para luego rescatarlo con el entrecejo pronunciado y la boca fruncida y, por un instante, pensó que todo acabaría en desastre por culpa de ese incipiente enamoramiento.

Pero fue estúpidamente sencillo. Kageyama no solía fijarse en nadie, su única pasión era jugar, jugar y jugar al voleibol, y dentro de esos parámetros estaba Hinata. Es más, gracias a su dinámica de juego podían compartir incluso más tiempo juntos. Así que, no se podía quejar. Por supuesto, había momentos en los que, en vez de recibir una colleja monumental por una de sus tantas chorradas, querría haber recibido un abrazo, o un beso, o incluso un _Te quiero a ratos._ Y, sin embargo le daba igual. Lo entendía. Siempre y cuando estuviera a su lado para ver esa extraña sonrisa que de vez en cuando florecía en su cara, alegrando los pómulos y aliviando la frente eternamente fruncida.

En esos momentos Hinata era feliz porque Kageyama también lo era.

Tontoyama (21:04)

 _¿Tú, tener una vida? ¿se la has robado a alguien?_

 _Quizás_ _la quedada con el equipo tenga que ver con entrenar._

 _Voy a comer y a ducharme._

 _GRACIAS por decirme POR FIN a la hora que llegas, no pienso llevarte nada. ¿Azúcar por la noche? Te prefiero zombi._

Te prefiero, dice. Cállate, Kageyama idiota _._

Le contesta rápidamente, al escuchar a Kuroo abrir la puerta. No podía estar como un tonto, mirando el móvil y sonrojado hasta las orejas.

 _¡Consiénteme un poco! Algo de chocolate, no sé,_ _Malteser_ _._

 _MI VIDA ES MUY INTERESANTE. U.U_

 _NO SOY UN ZOMBIE NUNCA._

 _Dime_ _que haremos, ¿competición?_ _DIME QUE ES UNA COMPETICIÓN. Omg._

 _Si, dúchate, puedo olerte desde aquí._

Mira con impaciencia cómo escribe.

Tontoyama (21:10)

 _No te diré, dejo el móvil, espero que cuando estés aquí vomites con mi olor: no pienso ducharme después del entrenamiento._

 _Me despediré luego. Atragántate comiendo, idiota._

Y deja de escribir, se va, abandonando a Hinata con ganas de un par de horas más de conversación, con ansias de unas líneas divertidas y secas por su parte. De un _Hoy también te he echado de menos._

Pero nuevamente lo entiende, ya es un adulto. Aunque quizás sí que se atragantaría comiendo.

-x-

Quería comerse otra más, rellena con carne y verduras. _Podría_ comerse otra más, total, ¿Qué sería lo peor que le pasara si lo hacía? Pues, probablemente, que su estómago explotara y luego, si no estaba muerto, tendría que limpiar sus vísceras y eso sí que no sería nada agradable.

 _Así que, mejor no._

—Pues eso, creo que deberías salir con… ¿Cómo decías que se llamaba? Cassi, no sé, me parece mejor tía que la otra. —Iñaqui tiene un palillo entre los dientes mientras mira el móvil con indiferencia—. La otra me parece que sólo busca tu dinero, colega, y eso es muy feo.

—Ya, sí, es verdad. —Kuroo, con su pelo bien peinado y su típica sonrisa ladina se acerca a Kenma, quien juega muy entretenido con la nueva _Switch_ al _Zelda_. Le quita con humor la consola y comienza él a trastear en los botones.

—Dámelo, Kuro, no estoy de humor para tus chorradas. —Como es obvio, el chico de pelo bicolor es mucho más bajito y está en desventaja—. ¡Venga ya! Estabas muy entretenido hablando sobre tus problemas amoroso.

—Precisamente —le concede Kuroo—, me estás ignorando aposta. Ni que yo no te escuchara cuando pierdes una partida al _Call of Duty_ , gritando como un poseso e, incluso, una vez me distes un puntapié. Aún me duele, tengo una marca. —Kuroo suele sobrepasar los límites del espacio personal de Kenma constantemente, como ahora, que sólo los separa un dedo distancia—. ¿Quieres que te la enseñe?

—¿Quieres que te vuelva a pegar? Porque _créeme_ te tengo ganas, capullo.

Le arrebata de las manos la máquina, pero aún está determinado a descuartizarlo con la mirada, cortarlo en trocitos y cocinar la carne para algún perro callejero.

—¿Me tienes ganas? ¿De verdad? Quizás deba salir contigo y no con esa pelirroja tan mona. —Kuroo se separa, sonriente, cruzando los brazos, ahora reclinado cómodamente en la silla del comedor. Sin dejarse amedrentar un segundo por la mirada felina que tiene su amigo—. ¿Han escuchado chicos? _Me tiene ganas._

Hinata prefiere seguir callado, entre divertido y preocupado por la situación, mientras los audios en un español de Iñaqui se filtran desde su móvil.

—Vete a tomar por culo, eso es lo último que voy a decirte hoy.

Kenma deja su sitio vacío y da un portazo cuando llega a su habitación.

—¿Tanto me he pasado? Está exagerando un poco, ¿no? —Kuroo estira las piernas, esas que son kilométricas, y las entrelaza como sus brazos—. Ni que fuera algo personal, joder.

—Es que ya no pasas mucho tiempo con él, tío, hasta yo lo veo —comienza Iñaqui—. Sé que te mola un montón eso de vivir en la universidad y experimentar, las fiestas y el alcohol. Pero tío, es tu mejor amigo, los primeros días no paraban de aquí para allá juntos, es más, creí que eran pareja. —Levanta las manos en son de paz cuando ve a Kuroo boquear como un pez— Ojo, me da igual si hubiese sido así, cada uno le da a lo que le gusta, pero al ver que siempre hablas sobre tantas chicas supuse que no era el caso. —Dobla una servilleta y agrupa las migas de arena encima—. A mí todo esto ni me ni me viene. Me caéis bien. Vivir con ustedes es _superchachiguay_ y espero que el año que viene podamos compartir piso de nuevo pero, y déjame entrometerme, creo que deberías hablar seriamente con él.

 _A veces eres tan sincero que dueles._

—Mhm —resopla Kuroo, sin ganas, mirándose las uñas de las manos—, entiendo.

Los segundos pasan silenciosos, con el aire frío entrando por la ventana, la televisión con el sonido en Mute y la comida restante comienza a secarse. En algún momento perderá el sabor y terminará siendo pasto para las moscas o, más probablemente, deshecho para la basura.

Hinata, quien no sabe que agregar ni tampoco quiere decir nada, se siente culpable por no darle un consejo objetivo a su compañero de piso. Pero Kenma es más cercano, le ha contado todo lo que piensa y teme cagarla hablando de más.

 _Es cosa de ellos dos y ya Iñaqui ha dicho suficiente._

Con el corazón pesado desbloquea la pantalla del móvil. Se abraza las piernas y apoya la barbilla entre el hueco que deja sus rodillas.

Tontoyama (23:03)

 _Buenas noches, Hinata-idiota. Nos vemos mañana. [23:03]_

Sin emoticonos, ni parafernalias, ni florituras. Sin un "Soñaré contigo". No tiene nada y aun así no necesita nada más para terminar bien el día.

Dulces sueños, Tontoyama.


	2. Dedos

**NdA:** Continúo haciendo variaciones en estos capítulos pero sin ser de gran importancia. Besos y abrazos (L)

 **II.**

Los viernes por la mañana no tiene clase. Hay ocasiones en las que se debe presentar en alguna tutoría o reunirse con compañeros de clase para terminar un trabajo, pero ese día en el calendario, no tiene nada que hacer salvo ir a entrenar a las cinco.

Es un lujo quedarse unas horas de más en la cama. Disfrutar de las mantas que lo arropan como un bebé. Está en la posición exacta, perfecta, justa para seguir dormir y dejarse morir hasta que llegue el hambre —porque si se mueve un milímetro sabe que el frío entrará por algún recoveco de su guarida y la modorra que lo acompaña se irá tan rápido como un cohete hacia el espacio— pero en vez de cerrar los ojos y hundir la mejilla en su almohada caliente, decide mirar el móvil.

Kageyama detesta (porque odiar quizás sea una palabra un poco fuerte) ese _aparato._ Tiene la mala costumbre de irrumpirlo, de pedir atención como si fuera un bebé que en vez de leche necesita electricidad para cargar las pilas. Le molesta a niveles estratosféricos cuando las personas se pierden entre las páginas web, en alguna aplicación o hablando con alguien en vez de atender a quien tenía delante. Le entraban ganas de cogerlo y llenar el suelo de sus piezas, hecha añicos. Pero no, Kageyama se considera una persona civilizada. La idea de ir por ahí como un cromañón, gritando y arrojando aparatos electrónicos por todos lados no entraba en sus planes

 _Aunque sería divertido._

Lo peor es que ha tomado la costumbre —una muy mala que él mismo reprueba y quiere corregir— de leer, escuchar y contestar los mensajes de Hinata, casi de forma exclusiva. Hay ocasiones en las que se toma su tiempo para revisar hasta la última letra de cada palabra que su amigo le ha escrito, incluso esos iconos brillantes, sonrientes y absurdos le habían comenzado a hacer gracia.

 _Pérdida total de la voluntad, se llama._

La peor parte era y es abrir el mensaje porque sabe de sobra que se encontrará una imagen adorable del chico que le gusta y no, las mañanas no son el mejor momento para dedicarse a subsanar qué tan bonita es la curva de sus labios o lo guapo que puede estar incluso con el pelo hecho un desastre o si las legañas en los ojos solo acentúan esa mirada hecha de miel. No obstante, hoy temía que la foto fuese tan _reveladora_ como ayer.

 _Porque, joder, Hinata. ¿A qué ha venido eso?_

La imagen en sí era bastante inocente, más o menos. (Siendo francos, Kageyama no atina demasiado a definir lo que opina sobre ella). El foco principal era la taza que él mismo le había regalado dos años atrás en su cumpleaños, una tontería que había visto cuando fue con su madre al centro comercial pero que inevitablemente tuvo que llevárselo porque le recordaba demasiado a las incontables horas que había perdido viéndose la saga entera de _Harry Potter_. Parecía la marca personal de Hinata, saludarle entre sonrisas dormidas y con olor a sueño, cargando en una mano ese vaso grande lleno de leche con Nesquik —a Kageyama también le gustaba— de cerámica con el logotipo de _Hogwarts_. .

Por ello, el día anterior — acostumbrado después de un mes de rutina— simplemente abrió la conversación y observó la imagen. Hecha en la cocina, a las siete de la mañana. Sin embargo, algo se retorció dentro de su estómago cuando, por sorpresa, apareció una segunda foto más abajo, después de un par de emoticonos y un "Iñaqui me ha reñido por tardar demasiado en vestirme".

Hinata ha usado confusión y foto salvaje. El ataque ha sido muy efectivo.

Durante unos segundos las gotas de lluvia que sonaban de fondo se transformaron en un ruido hueco, lento ylejano. Su respiración se atragantó en la garganta, a la espera de que sus neuronas reaccionaran y dijeran si volver a entrar hasta los pulmones o tratar de salir al exterior. El corazón, loco como el de un niño, bailaba al compás de la sangre que regaba su cuerpo, fría, caliente.

 _Qué coño._

La mano nívea y pequeña de Hinata cubría con delicadeza el mango de la taza; sus dedos, delgados y largos, abrazaban el aza. Ésta no estaba entre los labios a medio sonreír como de costumbre. _Para qué._ Le descansaba encima de su estómago, humeando vapor, calentando la piel. _Por qué._ Si hubiese estado dentro de la ducha el agua fría le hubiese sorprendido más que la sensación congelada que acaba de recorrerle el cuerpo, aún dentro de la cama caliente. Vislumbró la barbilla, cortada por la foto, y bajó con suavidad la mirada por la nuez pequeña y poco apreciable de su amigo. Delineó las venas de su cuello, un poco marcadas y que se perdían en las clavículas. Un rayo corrió río arriba hasta su pecho; una punzada de dolor y placer, todo junto. Le dolían las mejillas del calor cuando acarició en su imaginación el pecho tenso y fibroso. Los abdominales dibujados en acuarela.

Expandió la imagen porrque, vamos a ver, él no es _tan_ tonto ni _tan_ inocente cómo para apagar el móvil ipso facto. Le faltaba el aire, ignoraba cuál era su nombre, no tenía más objetivos en la vida que hundirse en esa fotografía.. Ahí, justo en la parte de abajo, el pelo incipiente, pelirrojo y rizado de su ombligo hacía un camino en dirección sur, terminando el recorrido en la piel débil que se volvía algo más rosada, ésa que debería estar cubierta por unos calzoncillos —ó, yo que sé, cualquier cosa, porque, _mierda,_ le iba a dar un paro cardiaco y aún soy muy joven—. Las líneas de sus caderas deberían ser un delito, perdiéndose en la ropa interior. Insinuando un camino tortuoso que a él le encantaría recorrer.

Kageyama está demasiado confundido como para devolver el ataque.

Por supuesto, llegó tarde a clases. Había ignorado con fervor los mensajes de Yū y también los de cualquier grupo en el que estuviera metido. Todo le daba igual mientras su corazón arañaba el pecho, como un gato maullando por más comida, y su mano se perdía entre las sábanas calientes y rozaba la piel húmeda, dura y erguida. Una y otra vez, con prisas, con ansiedad. Lleno de un burbujeo extraño en la boca del estómago. Sin reprimir ese ronco sonido que brotaba de la garganta cuando sus dedos apretaban un poco más al observar esa maldita imagen. _Mierda, Hinata._

Y, ahora, está ahí. Demasiado avergonzado como para repetir el escenario anterior. Con la boca llena de saliva ante el delicioso recuerdo bien guardado en una carpeta de su móvil. Quería más, pero tampoco entendía a qué venía esa imagen por parte de Hinata. Seguramente su inútil y estúpida mente le habría llevado a pensar "Mira, Kageyama, estoy tan en forma como tú, jódete" o algo parecido a "¡Es una forma muy efectiva de calentarte cuando tienes frío, Whoa!"Quizás la mejor opción sería no abrir el chat, pero claro, tenía que hacerlo, sino no sabría los avances de tortuga que estaba teniendo el muy zopenco desde Kyoto a Tokyo. Y abrir un mensaje con esa clase de contenido delante de su equipo _no_ es una opción.

Tira de la tirita lo más rápido que pudo, para que no duela.

 _Será gilipollas._

Siguiendo la línea del día anterior, Hinata parece haberse aburrido de sacarse la misma foto en la misma posición. Para su buena (o mala) suerte la imagen estaba decorada únicamente por un bollo relleno de chocolate —mordido, eso sí— con una carita dibujada en azúcar glass y la taza justo a su lado. Justo unos milímetros más abajo ponía "Hola".

 _No me jodas Hinata ni siquiera sales en ella._

Le huele a sarcas. A burla. Como si de alguna forma Hinata pudiese adivinar sus problemáticos sentimientos y le hubiese tenido una trampa. Hinchándole el pecho de esperanzas para luego desinflarlas de un balazo.

—Es que soy gilipollas —gruñe a voz en cuello. En un piso vacío.

Sentirse tonto es quedarse corto. Estúpido quizás. Pequeño para su metro noventa, también. Ganas de pegarse un cabezazo contra, muchísimas.

Piensa a dar de hostias cuando lo viese, ya se buscaría una excusa luego.

—Bro, ¿crees entonces que el pequeño y tú puedan venir? Mira que ya he comprado las entradas. — Yū traza círculos entre los apuntes de Comunicación y recursos para juristas—. Como no vengas tendrás que comprarme una semana la merienda y obligar a Ushiwaka que sonría.

 _Que idea más horrible._

Kageyama siente como miles de gusanos suben por su espalda y comienzan a morderle la nuca ante la idea de que Wakatoshi Ushijima, el antiguo capitán del Shiratorizawa, mostrase los dientes en una mueca feliz. Nunca lo había visto sonreír. Jamás. Le gana en yardas y velocidad por ser el hombre más estoico y serio del universo, incluso cuando de vez en cuando viene ese tal Tendō —que podía medir tres metros y le había dado tantos problemas durante la clasificación para las nacionales— se mostraba apacible y seco.

Si bien es muy buen jugador, le irritara su personalidad demandante además de que propagaba esa sensación de superioridad a cada pisada. Aun así, puede proclamar que su equipo es —objetivamente, claro— el mejor de la prefractura. Sólo con ver cómo se mueven y enlazan las jugadas hasta aquellos equipos profesionales que participan en las olimpiadas podrían envidiarlos.

Pero en fin, hay algo que le mosquea. Un hueco profuso y arraigado que se acentúa cada vez que pasa el balón. Como si le faltara algo. Alguien.

Ganar es el objetivo, sí. Quiere ver a su equipo gritar de euforia y júbilo cuando marquen punto de partido. El problema es Hinata, que lo tiene hasta en la sopa. Tres años de profunda amistad lo había llevado a sentirse vacío, a comparar a sus nuevos compañeros con él. A elegirlo mil veces por encima de los demás. No hay una explicación sensata o coherente. Habían creado una simbiosis imposible de equiparar; Hinata lo miraba en medio de tumulto de gritos y era capar de escucharlo pensar, cuatro metros por encima del suelo. Es intuitivo, como él. Eran uno solo.

 _Incluso en ese aspecto de mi vida Hinata ha entrado entre gritos y saltos, transformando todas mis expectativas._

—Créeme, prefiero ver cien veces esa película de tres al cuarto que estar detrás de ese hombre para acabar logrando que me eche mal de ojos. —Mira con desánimo cómo el profesor cambia de diapositiva y a él, nuevamente, sólo le da tiempo a copiar la mitad—.–Y cállate de una buena vez que llevas toda la hora con la misma perorata y ya te he dicho que sí, mil veces. Una vez más y acabas fuera de la clase con un ojo morado.

Su amigo silba, muy bajito, aguantando la risa.

—Hoy tienes un humor de perros, peor del habitual. —Sin más, pasa un brazo por su respaldo, sus rastas rubias le rozan en hombro cuando mira sus apuntes—. ¿Luego me los dejas?

—Será un millón de yenes.

—Mejor me prostituyo, tío, ni que estuvieran tan bien. ¿Has visto tu letra? —critica, liberando a Kageyama del abrazo para buscar su Samsung en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta—. Al parecer, sólo vendrá Arata, los demás se han rajado.

Con prisas, mirando al profesor y sudando frío porque ya han adelantado tres diapositivas y él no es capaz de llevar su ritmo, saca el subrayador azul claro —el de las emergencias— y comienza a destacar todo lo que ve en el libro.

—Estoy harto de hacer planes para que luego me dejen colgado, dude. Me aburre que no tengan ningún tipo de compromiso, ¿a ti no? —Kageyama ve por el rabillo del ojo que Yuu entra en Instagram, da _me gusta_ a un par de imágenes y luego dirige su atención a Tumblr—. Aunque, claro, tú eres un obseso del orden y de la puntualidad, por lo menos me habrías dicho desde un principio si no fueras a venir.

 _Ahí va otra vez, es que lo mato._

—¿No? —insiste como un niño que espera que su madre le diga que llegarán en cinco minutos por quinta vez, aunque sabe de buena mano que aún queda más de una hora de trayecto. La pobre mujer sólo quiere algo de silencio el resto del camino asique se le ocurren miles de idea de cómo abandonar a su hijo sin acabar en la cárcel.

—Yū —le sisea Kageyama entre dientes, cansado de que el profesor vaya al ritmo que le sale del culo y no preste atención a las dudas de la mitad de la clase; enfadado con su letra que cada vez es más deforme y, posiblemente, no entienda ni tres pepinos cuando tenga que traducirla el fin de semana; asqueado de que su _único_ amigo sea el ser más pesado de la tierra y pueda competir con el osmio—, prepara tu cartera, porque, a no ser que quieras que te pegue aquí mismo, me comprarás hoy todo lo que quiera en la cafetería.

Yū se imaginaba sus verdaderos pensamientos, los podía escuchar bailando en sus oídos. "Por gilipollas y pesado" asique cierra la boca antes de que un "No es justo, bro, sólo quería animarte" saliera de ella incrementando sus ansias de matar..

—Esto es todo por hoy, pueden irse —cierra el profesor cinco minutos después, con la voz ronca de hablar más alto de lo normal, guardando las cosas en una maleta marrón que perfectamente podría haber salido del bolso de Mary Poppins—¡Ah! Y no olviden hacer el test online esta noche, tienen de ocho a doce de la noche para completarlo.

 _Y, de paso, cómetelo con papas y Kepchup._

—¡Venga ya, tío! ¿Has escuchado eso? —gruñe Yū al son del resto de los alumnos. Si se hubieran preparado la canción habría sido menos bonito—. Yo quería salir esta noche y, no sé, tomar unas copas. Y tú tienes que ir a buscar a tu amigo, ¿no? Espero que te dé tiempo.

—Cállate, lo sé.

El camino hasta la cafetería es el mismo de siempre, pasillos concurridos de personas que hablan entre sí y no prestan la más mínima atención por si están (o no) obstruyendo el paso. _Ni que fueran morsas._ A Kageyama se le nota a la legua que hoy no es su mejor día, incluso un par de chicas se apartan al ver que quiere pasar por la puerta del comedor. Le molesta todo, incluso el brillo tenue del sol que entra por el ventanal y reflecta destellos en las mesas del comedor.—Kags, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? —masculla Yū con la boca llena de pan, atún y millo. –Entiendo que estés molesto por la mierda de examen que nos ha puesto _El picapinos_. Yo aún estoy flipando, en realidad. —Traga a bocajarro de su botella—. Pero estás más enfadado que aquella vez que te tiré _sin querer_ el balón a la cara y, luego, me pegaste.

—Cuatro veces.

—¿Qué?

—Me tiraste la pelota a la cara cuatro veces, comemierda. —Le tira un trozo de papel usado a su plato vacío y dirige la atención a la solitaria manzana que descansa en la bandeja naranja. Hoy no tiene ni una pizca de hambre—. Y no me pasa nada. He dormido mal.

Yū deja de comer, poniendo el bocadillo que siempre pide encima de la mesa.

—A mí no me engañas, carapedo, fueron dos y yo acabé sin poder agacharme una semana. —Levanta las manos en son de paz al ver la advertencia silenciosa en su cara. Nadie quería salir herido hoy—. Pero puedes contármelo cuando quieras, ¿Vale?

 _¿Contarte el qué exactamente? ¿Qué estoy enamorado hasta las trancas de mi mejor amigo? O, ¿Qué me he tocado varias veces mirando como un acosador la imagen que él mismo me ha mandado? Porque ninguna de las dos tiene puto sentido._

Encima. Encima. Encima le había mandado esa fotito hoy, con recochineo. Sin mostrarle siquiera su cara llena de legañas para contentarle la mañana. Un día lo deja en las nubes y al siguiente lo estampaba contra el suelo. _Gracias, Hinata, eres realmente un sol._ Y, para más inri, lo vería esa misma noche, con su pelo recién cortado que le queda al dedillo y esa sonrisa de infarto que podría desmayar hasta un bebe. Debe parar de una vez, todo esto parece una estúpida comedia romántica de las que se echan los domingos cuando nadie tiene otra cosa más que hacer que sentarse en el sofá y ver una película de tres al cuarto.

—¿Has visto la nueva actualización de _WhatsApp_? No me gusta nada —recrimina Yū a voz de pronto—. ¿A qué viene eso de las historias? Para eso ya está _Snapchat,_ aunque bueno —titubea, desmigajando el pan—, esa no está de moda, olvídalo. Pero también está _InstagramStory_ o _Facebook._ De verdad que no lo comprendo, Kags.

—¿Sabes que estoy de mal humor y comienzas a hablarme de semejante estupidez?

—Es la mejor forma de invocarte cuando estás sumergido en ese mundo oscuro, lleno de fango y pestilente que es tu cabeza. —Se abraza a sí mismo, como si la idea le produjera escalofríos—. No tenía más remedio que rescatarte.

Muy a su pesar Kageyama suelta una risa ahogada, un rescate no le vendría nada mal.

* * *

Armario superior derecho, no. Armario superior izquierdo, tampoco. Estantería alargada y llena de cachivaches del anterior dueño, sin rastro. Huecos entre los cojines del sofá, vacíos salvo por un par de yenes.

–No está —comenta Hinata con la voz ahogada, sintiendo una ingravidez entraña en su cuerpo.

–¿El qué? —pregunta por quinta vez Kenma, sentado en la mesa del comedor. El brillo del ordenador le ilumina las mejillas.

—No está —vuelve a decir, mirando debajo de la mesa—.¿Has mirado en tu mochila? No lo encuentro y quizás te lo he dejado en algún momento cuando volvíamos de clase.

—¿El qué?

—Si estás buscando tu dignidad creo que la perdiste hace bastante tiempo —se ríe Iñaqui, asomándose por el marco de la cocina.

Hinata, que hasta entonces había estado demasiado absorto buscando el cargador de su portátil por todos lados, sale de su ensueño y mira de mala gana a su compañero de piso.

—Busco el cargador, idiota. ¿Quieres pelea? —Iñaqui le saca una cabeza y media pero su altura jamás ha sido un aliciente para perder el talante..

—Si tuvieras tiempo te dejaría KO en el suelo, pero creo que vas a llegar tarde así que mejor continúa buscando en tu habitación. —le apremia, cercando su espacio vital. Iñaqui se permite removerle los pelos (recién acicalados) y sonreírle como los zorros antes de hacer una trastada—. Ya sabes, la dignidad.

Se ha acostumbrado a esos piques. A veces empieza Hinata, otras veces Iñaqui, por lo que no hay pena ni culpas. Se puede decir que para ellos es sinónimo de llevarse bien y, aunque le cueste reconocerlo, a Hinata le gusta ese rifirrafe eterno.

—No, me voy a hacer pis encima. ¡Fuera! —Siente los dedos de Iñaqui en su costados y si fuese una masa de pizza ya estaría más que amasada y preparada para hornear. _A-yu-da._ La cosquilla le abrasan los pulmones a cada carcajada que suelta, una tras otras y vuelta a empezar. Hinata no logra escabullirse del ataque ni soltando sus mejores patadas — _Sabes_ que no las soporto, ¡me tiraré un pedo!

Inmediatamente, asustado por la amenaza, Iñaqui lo libera de su tortura.

—Dios me libre de oler eso.

Y se va.

—-Siempre están igual —diceKenma para luego añadir en voz baja—: No, la torre, no. ¿Es que no saben hacer nada?.

Le cuesta recuperarse de un ataque tan bajo. Cosquillas, ni siquiera tienen un sinónimo digno de su maldad. Son como el catnip para los gatos, quienes pierden toda la voluntad sobre su cuerpo cazando ratones imaginarios. Hinata buscaba la yugular, concretamente, para evitar deshacerse en risas (y otras cosas). _Jesús, natural que los chinos las usasen como tortura._ Para Hinata observar que alguien tiene la mera intención de ponerle un dedo encima es como apretar el botón de alarma. A veces, incluso, se reía antes de tiempo. Concretamente, cuando pasa, Hinata se convierte en un cúmulo de frases sin sentido: _No, ahí no. Porfavor, porfavor, porfavor. Voy a morir. No puedo respirar._ Para luego pasar a la fase de advertencia: _Tengo ganas de hacer pis. Si no tienes cuidado se me caerá un pedo. No aguanto más._ A ver quien es el valiente de no creerle.

—No es mi culpa que sea un capullo —se queja Hinata, aún tirado en el suelo y con el estómago engarrotado por la tensión

—¿No tenías prisa? Creo que te lo dejaste debajo de tu cama. —Se miran y el único sonido de la sala es el dedo de Kenma acribillando el ratón—. El cargador, Shōyō.

—Jo, Kenma ¿qué hora es?

Mientras corre hacia su habitación y termina de meter todo a bocajarro en la mochila escucha un leve "Las y media _"_.

Llegará tarde. Fijo que llega tarde.

—El móvil, el móvil, el móvil —repite oteando su habitación

—Te lo dejaste en el salón, Shou. —La voz baja y apagada de Kenma hace que se pare en seco. Una parte de él no quiere dejarlo sólo el fin de semana. Kuroo y él habían tenido un rifirrafe preocupante esa mañana—. No, ni se te ocurra volver a decirlo.

—¿El qué? —Hinata se las apaña para fingir inocencia cuando ambos se conocen lo suficiente para oler la falsedad a cincuenta metros..

—Vas a ir. Vas divertirte. Y yo voy a estar bien. —Kenma se levanta, le acerca el móvil y con una sonrisa pequeña—. No soy un crío.

—Llámame, ¿vale? Y escríbeme para cualquier cosa, de verdad que puedo llegar en un santiamén —alienta, metiéndose en el bolsillo su Ntt, para luego añadir—: bueno, en dos horas y media. Incluso podemos hacer Skype. —Se muerde la mejilla interna para contener ese burbujeo de ansiedad—. Por favor, avísame de que cualquier cosa, dudo que a Kageyama le moleste. Kenma le empuja en un golpe levísimo por el hombro.

—Anda, cállate un rato o no habrá pases en el próximo partido..

 _Mierda, vale, sí, me callo._

—No te pierdas por el camino, enano —advierte Iñaqui saliendo de la cocina con un gran bol repleto de palomitas. Se sienta en el sillón y los analiza mientras come, el olor a mantequilla inunda la casa—. Dicen que en Tokyo hay mucha gente y con lo bajito que eres tienes muchas probabilidades de perderte. Deberías ir vestido de naranja, así por lo menos, sería fácil reconocer a una zanahoria andante.

Antes de salir le enseña el dedo corazón.

* * *

El trayecto entre Kyoto y Tokyo es tedioso. Se pregunta qué hace recorriendo tantos kilómetros cuando podría estar en una cancha mejorando su saque o viendo _Lie in april_ , porque se ha enganchado como los críos a las chuches en Halloween. Teme que en algún momento se le vaya a partir el corazón en dos al pasar de capítulo.. Aunque quiere verlo. Nota los nervios escurridizos caminar por sus venas. A Kageyama y su piso y su nuevo mundo.

Agradece con besos y abrazos a su madre por haberle ayudado a sacar el _JR Pass_. Los bonos anuales son el bien y, la beca parcial que recibía le ayudaba en parte a pagar sus gastos. Y es que de solo pensar en la idea de estar yendo y viniendo en autobús le revuelve las tripas.

Pero, menos mal, había cogido el Nomozoki (el más rápido de todo Japón). Sólo dos horas y quince minutos.

—Dentro de cinco minutos será la siguiente parada, sentimos muchos las molestias y agradecemos que hayan viajado con nosotros —anunca una voz metálica por todo el establecimiento.

Ayer se había sentido muy valiente al mandar la foto antes de irse a clase. Había sido desparpajo de agallas absurdo. No es como si fuera a surtir algún efecto en Kageyama. No es el ingrediente de una poción amorosa que podría añadir algo que antes no existían. Así que el por qué lo arguye a la leve esperanza que aún le quema por dentro.. Tiene ganas de verle. Muchas. El "te echo de menos" le había saltado de la boca casi sin permiso, necesitado de un "yo también".Sus sentimientos son más potentes que la dinamita. Un golpe. Y _, ¡boom!_

Podría salir mal, nunca se había planteado hasta ahora qué le gustaba a Kageyama Durante años había sido un alivio ver que no mostraba interés en nada. Lo había intentado. Olvidarse y seguir y conocer gente que le aportara algo diferente. Y sin embargo, si pone en una balanza al mundo entero, a la derecha junto a la razón, y sienta a Kageyama en la izquierda, directo al corazón, sabe cuál de las dos partes tendrá siempre mayor peso.

Simplemente no puede arrancarse de cuajo algo que nace de forma natural. Como la mala hierba que por mucho que la arranques, vuelve a salir.

Sin embargo, no salir con nadie y tontear con Tobio Kageyama son cosas muy diferentes. Muchísimo. Hinata no se considera un entendido en el tema, sabe de sobra que le faltan un par de tornillos para llegar al nivel de suspicacia que tiene Tsukishima o Kenma, no obstante Kageyama es aún más corto de bruces que él en esos aspectos. La de veces que quiso saltar sobre su espalda en los entrenamientos y abrazarlo o acurrucarse un poco a su lado las noches que dormían juntos, viendo series hasta tarde y comiendo _Doritos_ —de los verdes, esos que pican a morir—. Por ello y por muchos deseos escondidos que guarda Hinata entre su mata de pelo Había decidido tirarse del precipicio.

Y que pasara lo que tuviese que pasar.

Sólo un poco, tantear si el paracaídas está intacto, si la profundidad es la suficiente para plegar la tela, si el terreno es llano.

—Señor, ya hemos llegado, tiene que dejar el compartimento. —Una mujer con los labios pintados de carmín rojo y uniforme azul marino lo mira con una sonrisa nerviosa. Señor.

Hinata se levanta, sonrojado hasta las trancas, y se disculpa tantas veces como puede _._

La estación de tren es incluso más grande que la de Kyoto y está llena de personas que circulan en todas las direcciones. Parece una concentración de peces que no saben a dónde ir y se chocan buscando su vertiente..

Hay una pareja de ancianos que caminan con una lentitud asombrosa, pero a Hinata se le hace miel el corazón cuando se ayudan mutuamente para no caer al ser arrastrados por la multitud. Ella se aferra con fuerza al brazo izquierdo de él, mientras habla a gritos _Quiero un helado de chocolate, Kenta_ escucha que dice alejándose hacia unas escaleras, _No te escucho, mujer, ¿Qué quieres un estampado?_ , grita el señor, riéndose y apoyándose en un bastón de madera. Le recuerda a la pareja de _UP_ , esa película de Disney Pixar que conmovió a más adultos que niños.

 _Voy a llegar tarde._

 _Ya llega tarde._

Saca de la chaqueta el móvil, esperando que Kageyama no esté en medio de todo ese mar de voces, olores y empujones, y mira los mensajes sin leer.

Tontoyama (21:15)

 _¿Aún no has llegado? Para qué me dices que vas a llegar a las nueve si luego me dejas esperando media hora._

 _Cuando vayas a salir sube las escaleras y sal. No pienso meterme en ese calefactor humano._

 _Hinata, pienso matarte cuando te vea. Tengo prisas, ¿sabes?_

Y al momento le llega otro más:

 _Deja de mirar el móvil y sal ya, idiota. [_ _21:34_ _]_

Capullo, ni que fuera su culpa el retraso del tren.

Prefiere no contestarle porque, total, dentro de nada lo va a ver y eso le da un margen de error de cinco minutos para pensar qué cara debe poner al verle.

¿Y si, en realidad, le han abducido los alienígenas y se está metiendo en la boca del lobo? Quizás debería dar media vuelto y dormir a salvo en su casa. _Fuerte chorrada más grande Hinata_. Sube las escaleras que aún son una odisea para la pareja de _Up_ , les saluda con una sonrisa, aunque para ellos no es más que un chico con aspecto rebelde y cabeza anaranjada, y respira aire fresco.

Bueno, de aire fresco nada, sólo un poco menos condensado de lo que estaba allí abajo. Tokyo no es precisamente la mejor ciudad en lo que medioambiente se refiere, incluso habían puesto medidas para el uso de coches cuando subía el nivel de contaminación por metro cuadrado. Así que no, el aire es mucho más denso que Miyagi, y no huele a ese frescor perenne que llega del bosque, ni tampoco a rocío y mucho menos a flores silvestres. Tokyo llena sus pulmones con perfumes sofisticados, especias raras. Huele a gasolina, a pavimento recién cimentado, a grafiti pintado y a cappuccino expreso.

Pero, a pesar de no oler a casa, como muchos sitios de Kyoto, sí que atrae con la mirada. Es imposible dejar que los ojos se posen más de dos segundos en algo, sería el mayor error que cualquiera cometiera si pisara ese sitio y no se detuviera a apreciar ese circo estático que está lleno de vida. Muy al contrario de Kageyama, a Hinata le encantan las grandes multitudes. Los peinados raros, la ropa estrafalaria, los puestos de comida rápida atendidas por sonrisas amables. A él le gusta ese chico que pasea a tres perros diferentes, con correas atadas a la cintura y escucha música en unos cascos amarillo fosforito; adora esa tiendecita que se vería a mil millas por culpa de sus carteles luminiscentes, o ese edificio que parece un titán a punto de romper la tierra en dos.

 _Guaawh._

—¡Ey, Hinata, idiota! ¿Se puede saber qué haces ahí parado babeando? Llevo esperándote cuarenta minutos, tonto del culo, por lo menos no te quedes hecho estatua obstaculizando el paso.

Le grita como si tuviera toda la razón del mundo. Con entereza que le hace aterrizar de lleno entre la muchedumbre. Sin inmutarse porque varias personas se hayan girado para mirarlo como si examinaran a un loco. Se acerca a zancadas monumentales, con las cejas fruncidas y los ojos echando chispas, y a Hinata no le importa su mal humor, o el ceño fruncido o si se lleva el capón de su vida porque es él, y lo tiene delante. Le da igual porque lo tiene cerca y cada poro de su piel se abre como una flor para recibirlo, con los nervios supurando calor y la garganta llena de un nudo agradable.

Después de tres años de convivencia matutina y un año compartiendo la capitanía de un equipo entero de voleibol, verlo enfadado, con la nariz echando humo y la boca rabiosa, no le da miedo.

 _Bueno, quizás un poco sí._

Probablemente si Suga o Tanaka estuviesen por allí se escondería en sus espaldas, buscando una protección bastante necesaria, ya que Tobio no suele contenerse en su uso de la fuerza bruta y, a veces, las caras que pone pueden llegar a dar pesadillas. Pero ese día no toca amedrentarse por una miradita algo amenazante, hoy necesita que toda su valentía de _Gryffindor_ salga a flote y no le haga retroceder varios pasos al verle.

 _¿Por qué tiene que estar tan guapo incluso cuando quiere matarme?_

Sus pies se anclan al suelo encontrando tierra firme y prepara los escudos para recibir a la bestia. Las personas normales se saludan con un apretón de mano, un asentimiento, un _Ey, hola, ¿qué tal has estado?_ En otros países se saludan con un abrazo o, incluso, con un beso, o dos, o tres. Hinata se apunta mentalmente volver a preguntarle a Iñaqui que en qué país se daban cuatro. Pero ellos nunca han sido normales, todo lo contrario, siempre apodados como el _dúo de raritos_ , una conjunción explosiva que dio mejores frutos de lo que esperaban; así que, como extraños, pero no ajenos, se saludan de la mejor forma que saben.

Kageyama le aprieta la cabeza con una mano, casi a golpes, revolviéndole el pelo que sorprendentemente no lleva gomina, ni espuma, ni ningún producto extraño para que dé esa sensación electrizante de siempre. Hinata se queja, riéndose, mirando de soslayo ese lunar tan curioso que tiene su amigo en la curva de la mandíbula, ahí, muy cerca de la oreja derecha; por unos instantes agradece ser bajito y poder apreciar con lujos y detalles cosas que estando a la altura de sus ojos no vería.

—¡Para! ¡Jopé! Me haces daño.

—De alguna forma tengo que compensar el tiempo que he perdido esperándote.

—¿Y tú recompensa es pegarme? Tienes un grave problema.

Silencio. Grillos imaginarios. Miradas incomodas.

Usar su cabreo momentáneo había sido bastante efectivo, por lo menos en un principio, ahora que la impaciencia se ha volatizado Kageyama no sabe qué hacer o decir. Le sonríe, el muy socarrón, con dientes blancos y hoyuelos de niño, como si supiese que el enfado no era más que una fachada pintada a las carreras y ahora tuviese que volver a reconstruirla.

 _No me jodas._

—Tienes el pelo más largo —inquiere Hinata, ajustándose la mochila en la espalda. Es prácticamente de su tamaño.

—Y tú más corto, aunque eso ya lo habíamos comentado.

—Sí, es verdad. Me dijiste que no te gustaba.

—Yo _no_ dije eso. —Los nervios suben por la espalda y le acarician la nuca. A pesar de ser casi las diez de la noche había demasiadas personas a su alrededor—. Sólo comentaba que un corte no iba a arreglarte la cara.

 _Aunque mejor no me hagas caso._

—Lo que viene a ser lo mismo —se queja Hinata—. En fin, ¿por dónde?

—Por donde qué.

Hinata le sonríe, inclinando la cabeza a un lado y acercándose a él. El espacio personal no es más que una idea abstracta que algunos usan, no es más que una invención barata de psicólogos de tres al cuarto. Es en lo único que piensa cuando asoma la cara muy cerca de la suya, le roza con su respiración y le increpa sobre dónde está su piso y él sólo es capaz de escuchar un zumbido de fondo.

—A tu piso, Tontoyama, ¿A dónde va ser?

—Mhm —asiente, prestando atención al pendiente plateado que brilla en su oreja. Con el corte actual puede apreciar a la perfección la curva de su oído, no como antes que los rizos tapaban todo, enroscándose como una enredadera y tan sólo dejando entrever el pequeño lóbulo.

Lo bien que le queda y lo fácil que sería inclinarse para morder justo donde está el arete, y lamerlo.

* * *

—¿Qué tal el mes? —pregunta después de unas cuantas calles hablando del tren, lo aburrido que es y por qué no se durmió en vez de estar contando las revistas que había en el vagón.

—Bien, normal, no sé qué quieres que te diga. —Giran a la izquierda, justo donde hay una tienda de souvenirs en la esquina. Quizás deba comprar algo para Natsu y su madre, aunque también quería llevarse un recuerdo él, ¿volvería a visitar a Kageyama?

Está incluso más alto, si eso es posible, porque en el último año ya había crecido unos diez centímetros y rebasa por poco el metro noventa. Como su madre es la que le solía retocar el pelo cada mes ahora lo lleva más revuelto, pero le queda endemoniadamente bien, más desenfadado y más adulto. Se viste como siempre, tiene el sentido del gusto en el culo, posiblemente porque no piensa mucho qué ponerse o cuándo vestirse de una forma u otra, pero aun así ese pantalón largo vaquero y la sudadera holgada azul marina puede producir pequeños mini-infartos en el corazón del pelirrojo.

Hinata hace un mohín, inflando las mejillas como una ardilla al comer y tira de su manga.

—No seas aburrido, Kageyama, cuéntame algo. Apenas hemos hablado, tú no me contestas demasiado a _WhatsApp._

—Sabes perfectamente bien que detesto estar pegado al móvil tanto como Oikawa odia a Ushijima. —Hinata deja de jugar con la tela, pero su mano sigue ahí, agarrado como un niño.

—¡Es verdad! Ahora juegas con Japón, ¿qué tal?

La mano se posa en el antebrazo y se agarra. Caminan pegados, pero tampoco es como si hubiese otra opción con la cantidad de gente que pasa a su alrededor. Y quizás esa es la principal razón por la que Hinata se aferra a él.

—Perfecto, no tengo quejas.

 _Salvo que no eres tú, claro._

Vuelve a hacer un mohín y le da un cabezazo en el hombro.

—Yo también estoy perfectamente bien, ¿sabes?, Kenma es muy considerado conmigo cuando jugamos. Me la levanta siempre que quiero.

 _Me la levanta siempre que quiero. Que cabrón._

—Me alegro por ti. —Tiene ganas de separarse de él, porque su mano ha bajado un poco y está casi a la altura de su muñeca, haciéndole cosquillas en la piel—. Luego no te quejes si, cuando juguemos, yo no te la paso como quieres.

Pues sí, debería haberse distanciado de él cuando tuvo oportunidad, porque ahora tiene la mano metida en el bolsillo del pantalón, junto a la de él, y sus dedos se tocan.

—¿En serio vamos a jugar? ¿De verdad de la buena?

—O de la mala, porque quizás ahora haya cambiado de opinión. ¡Y deja de saltar, zopenco! Me vas a llevar contigo y acabaremos cayendo.

Hinata mira un momento sus manos y le observa con _esa_ mirada que pone siempre que va a pedir algo, como que sigan practicando después de tres horas y aún siente energía suficiente para correr, saltar y gritar, o esas veces en las que acaba quedándose en su casa, durmiendo en una cama individual pero que acaban siendo tres en ella -Natsu siempre duerme con Hinata-, tiene esa mirada de _He hecho algo mal, pero me vas a perdonar porque soy adorable._ Y, mierda, lo es.

—¿Te molesta? —inquiere, sin tapujos ni sonrojos absurdos, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo ir cogido de la mano de un amigo, quizás sea él el que está loco.

—¿Qué si me molesta? — _Para nada, estoy a punto de besarte sólo por haber sido tú el que ha entrelazado los dedos—._ No, sólo digo que vamos a caer si vas como un saltamontes de aquí para allá.

—Tengo frío —informa, mirando un puesto de perritos calientes—. El abrigo está en la mochila y me da pereza sacarlo.

—He dicho que está bien.

—¿Sí? ¡Genial! —Salta, haciendo tropezar a Kageyama—. ¡Ups!

— _Hinata_

—Vale, vale, ya no lo vuelvo a hacer. —Choca la cabeza en su hombro—. Compremos algo para cenar, tengo hambre.

* * *

Pillan dos pizzas, una con champiñones y jamón, otra sólo con pepperoni, un par de zumos y un _Kitkat_. A Hinata se le ha antojado chocolate y era lo único que tenían.

Llegan corriendo, con varias bolsas a cuestas, y esperando que el queso esté lo suficientemente sólido como para que la comida no acabe siendo una masa incomible. Tan sólo tiene una hora para hacer ese endemoniado test y todo es culpa de Hinata por tener hambre, del dependiente incompetente y la cantidad inhumana de personas que había en ese sitio.

—¡Woaaaah! _Me encanta_ —grita el chico de pelo naranja nada más entrar, sin fijarse en la ansiedad que está consumiendo a Kageyama por segundo, ni lo rápido que se quita los zapatos, los coloca y desaparece hacia el salón—. Tienes parqué, iré descalza todo el finde, que lo sepas.

 _Lo sé, tonto, ahora cállate._

—Tengo que hacer esto, Hinata, vete tú comiendo o poniendo las cosas en el horno para que no se enfríen. No tienes por qué esperarme. —La voz suena amortiguada por las paredes mientras Hinata aún está en el recibidor, mirando con detalle lo caro que se ve todo.

Se quita los zapatos y los coloca, no quiere recibir una mirada amenazante y un capón sólo por ser desordenado nada más llegar. Ya tendría tiempo para hacer algo más que lo molestara. El suelo es tan cómodo como se ve, algo frío pero suave. A diferencia de su piso que más parece una casa rural, éste tiene toda la pinta de haber sido reformado por un arquitecto que se mueve entre Nueva York y Miami y ha tirado su dinero por la ventana para sentarse en un retrete de oro.

Sobrio, eso sí, porque a pesar de que los pocos muebles y cuadros huelen a mil yenes, no exsuda pomposidad por ninguna de sus esquinas. Los colores que predominan son el blanco, en las paredes, el marrón, en los muebles, y tonos pintorescos en las imágenes que cuelgan de sus tachas. No es que Hinata sea un experto, realmente le da un poco igual -aunque prefiere las casas tradicionales japonesas-, pero él pondría algo más personal: como caricaturas, o figuras de algún anime que le guste, ese poster tan chulo que Yachi hizo para promocionar al Karasuno y todavía conserva en su habitación de Miyagi, y su larga colección de tomos de _Naruto._

El pondría muchas cosas en ese piso que Kageyama no se ha tomado las molestias de mimar. Él prefiere el orden y la limpieza, y, posiblemente, si llenaba la casa de cachivaches acabaría harto de estar recogiendo todos los días.

—Con permiso —advierte, escuchando un _Si, si_ y _Joder, ¿esto lo hemos dado en clase? Maldito Yuu que se pega todas las clases contando mierdas_ mientras lleva las cosas a la cocina, que está justo al lado del salón. En realidad, no es muy grande, pero para una persona es perfecto.

Tiene hambre, pero prefiere comer con Kageyama gritándole por quitarle un trozo de su pizza con champiñones que luego acaban en su plato, así que abre el horno y hace Tetris para que las dos encajen bien. Guarda los zumos en la nevera, que está bastante vacía salvo por un par de verduras, carne, y muchos batidos de leche.

 _Qué raro._

Quiere echarle un vistazo al cuarto que está al fondo, pero supone que después, cuando vayan a dormir, tendrá la oportunidad de verlo. Recorre la poca distancia entre la cocina y el salón, y se tira sobre un Tobio agobiado, que se tira de los pelos y gruñe de mala gana cuando Hinata revota sobre su cuerpo.

—Me quedan tres cuartos de hora y no tengo ni idea de qué hacer para contestar a más de la mitad de las preguntas, Hinata. Procura no molestar. —Está en _Modo Rey,_ con el ceño fruncido hasta que sus cejas se juntan y se cuentan las historias que no se han contado desde hace días, con la boca en una línea casi invisible y los ojos perdidos entre las palabras de la pantalla.

No pretende presionarlo, sabe lo difícil que es para él esta clase de pruebas, ya lo ha vivido años atrás. Además, él sorprendentemente le había hecho el gusto cuando fueron cogidos de la mano por medio Tokio.

 _Manos grandes, con callos de tanto entrenar, con dedos largos y cálidos._

Saca el móvil, acostando los pies detrás del pequeño espacio que ha dejado su amigo en el sofá, rozando su espalda y el pantalón. Posando la cabeza en el brazo del sofá y digiriendo la idea de que esa hubiese sido su vida si hubiera ido a la misma universidad que Kageyama.

Entra en el grupo de _Los chupiguays_ y comienza a leer los últimos diez mensajes que tiene, porque pasa olímpicamente de pasarse media hora mirando toda una conversación de un día.

Quiero que la próxima vez te cortes el pelo si tienes huevos. [Nishinoya] [20:30]

¡Eso, tío, eso! Tan corto como el mío. [Tanaka-san] [20:30]

Y además, nos compres un helado a cada uno, por chulo. [Nishinoya] [20:31]

Chicos, se están pasando con Asashi. No ha sido para tanto. [Suga-senpai] [20:32]

¿Qué no ha sido para tanto? Venga, bah, ponte de su parte. Como sois todo adultos responsables. [Nishinoya] [20:32]

Yo no he dicho eso, no estoy de parte de nadie. Sólo creo que se han sacado las cosas de contexto.

Buah, buah, buah… [Tanaka-san] [20:32]

¿Qué ha pasado? [Ennoshita] [20:33]

Que el subnormal de Asashi se burló de Tanaka y su hermana, eso es lo que ha pasado. [Nishinoya] [20:33]

No me he burlado, Noya. No saques las cosas de contexto, solo dije que, bueno, tienen la misma cara. [Asashi] [20:33]

Siguen siendo unos niños, ¿van a comportarse así cada vez que haya un comentario estúpido? Cállense ya. [Daichi-capitan] [20:34]

La risa de Hinata llega a los oídos de Kageyama como las primeras notas de un solo de guitarra, haciéndole que algo hierva en el pecho. Caliente, denso. Burbujas.

Pues yo creo que los tontainas han sido Tanaka y Noya, ¿es que nunca se habían dado cuenta de lo femenino que se ve Tanaka cuando, en los vestuarios, se enrollaba la toalla en la cabeza? [Tsukishima] [23:03]

¡Tsukki! No seas metefuego [Yamaguchi] [23:03]

¡CUANDO TE PILLE PEDASO DE MIERDA TE COMERAS LA PELOTA! [Tanaka-san] [23:03]

DEJA DE ESCRIBIR O TE JURO QUE VOY HASTA TU CASA [Tanaka-san] [23:03]

Me gustaría poder retractarme, pero sólo hay que ver tu foto de perfil para comprobar el parecido envidiable que tienes con tu hermana. Por lo menos estate agradecido de parecerte a una mujer, aunque eso no te haya ayudado a conseguir novia. [Tsukishima] [23:04]

Un dedo del pie juega con el dobladillo de la camiseta, rozando la piel del inicio de su espalda. Mientras se ríe, a carcajada limpia, haciendo que el sofá tiemble. _Por Dios, Hinata, así no puedo._ Siempre le ha llamado la atención lo pequeños que son sus pies. Aunque, claro, mide veinte centímetros menos que él, pero le corroe la curiosidad tocarlos, hacerle cosquillas en el empeine, o quizás, morder esos dedos diminutos uno por uno.

Están pesaditos hoy, ¿eh? ¿Van a estar así dentro de dos semanas? Porque yo no pienso hacer de niñera. [Daichi-capitán] [23:04]

No empieces tú también Daichi. [Suga-senpai] [23:05]

Pero es que es verdad. [Daichi-capitán] [23:05]

 _ **Daichi**_ [Suga-senpai] [23:05]

Ok. [Daichi-capitán] [23:05]

No entiendo para qué hablan por aquí si viven en el mismo apartamento, ¿falta de comunicación? [Tanaka-san] [23:05]

¡Mi OTP _NO_! [Tanaka-san] [23:06]

Otra vez con eso… [Suga] [23:06]

Kageyama ya tiene las orejas rojas, porque está hasta las narices de no saber qué es lo que piensa su amigo al acariciarle cuando le da la gana, o por qué se ríe como un niño, o por qué el profesor ha puesto preguntas que ni _Google_ puede inventarse una solución.

Bueno chicos, yo paso de hablar más hoy, están insoportables. [Daichi-senpai] [23:07]

Cuando Hinata ve que su amigo se estira y cierra con un golpe el portátil -ese que sólo usa para cosas de clase- deja el móvil a un lado, aun rozando la tela azul de su sudadera.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal? —La sonrisa es de mil quilates.

—Más o menos, he sacado 70 puntos de 100.

 _Por tu culpa, claro, y porque el profesor podría irse un poco al carajo con tantas preguntitas abstractas y sin sentido._

—¡Felicidades, Smartyama! —De un salto se sienta—. Hueles a uvas.

—Me bañé antes de ir a recogerte.

—¿No habías dicho que no?

—Cambié de opinión. —Se levanta del sofá, aquel chico de pelo naranja está mirándole desde una distancia poco prudencial, y es malo en todos los sentidos, sobre todo para su corazón y el posible sonrojo que sube desde la boca del estómago—. Voy a calentar las pizzas.

—¿No será que querías oler bien para mí, Smellyama*?

 _Qué cabrón, eres un capullo de tomo y lomo._

—Y también me puse perfume en tu honor. Vete buscando algo para ver en la tele, no esperes que vea algún _anime_ a esta hora.

Podría no pensar en ello. Debería no estar pensando en ello. Después de todo es Hinata Shōyō, ese chico que hasta los 15 años recibía la pelota con la cara y aún hoy, a veces, se deja dar con gusto con tal de no dejarla caer. Pero es que no es una sola cosa, cómo esas caricias extrañas en el sofá, ni el abrazo justo antes de escarrancharse como un rey -porque es cariñoso y, bueno, puede entenderlo-; no, es que también está ese mes casi en blanco en el que apenas se han visto las caras, la fotito endemoniada que lo ponía en un aprieto importante cada vez que la veía o ese _¿Me echas de menos?_

 _Me la levanta siempre que quiero_

 _¿A qué viene eso, Hinata?_ Va a lograr que algo dentro de él explote, o le salga una úlcera, o le dé una embolia. O todo junto.

—¡Se está echando Juego de tronos! —grita, a todo pulmón, dándole un susto de muerte y volviéndole a la realidad.

—¡No grites, Hinata, idiota!

—Tú también estás gritando, Tontoyama

—Pues pon lo que te dé la maldita gana, cabeza hueca. Y no te cargues el sillón saltando en él, recuerda que no es mío.

Mientras saca las dos pizzas, cortadas y colocadas estratégicamente para que cupieran juntas, escucha un _Bájame tú_ y a él le entran unas ganas tremendas de ir ahí y romperle el cuello, o besárselo, porque sus neuronas están tan confundidas como lo está un profesor de secundaria al corregir los exámenes de los niños que escriben y parece hebreo.

 _Te la voy a levantar yo, a ver qué te parece eso._

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Qué opinan de la historia? Es de avance cotidiano y lento, y también trato de ser lo más realista posible, es decir, hablo muchas veces de experiencias que yo he vivido para que nada suene muy raro. El próximo capítulo será mucho más movidito y tengo planeado ya muchas aventuras para estos dos. Por aquí les dejo las posibles palabras que a lo mejor no son comunes según qué país:

-Se han rajado: Que no van a ir a la cita que concretaron.

-Osmio: el elemento más pesado de la tierra.

-El picapinos: un apodo, refiriéndose a que es lento.

-Catnip: droga para gatos

-Palomitas: millo, maíz (cuando se calienta), popcorn

-Gorjeo: el quiebre de la voz o el inicio de un sonido.

-Cuesco: pedo.

-Smart-yama: smart significa inteligente en inglés y como me sonó mejor lo dejé así.

-Smell-Yama: smell es oler.

 **Apartados de Reviews:**

 **Ichiroron:** ¡Hola, señorito! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, por favor siempre que quieras di lo que opinas yo trataré de contestarte. Siento mucho que te pueda a llegar a molestar la jerga española, normalmente no escribo así, pero en este fanfic quería probar algo nuevo. Me alegro un montón que te esté gustando la dinámica y espero que me digas qué te ha parecido este.

 **Rockie Liz:** ¡Hola cucurucho! Gracias por comentar, has sido mi primer comentario y eso siempre da un mini-infarto cuando lo ves. Me alegro de que te encante, espero que a partir de ahora te sigan gustando este par de tontos por igual, es una historia muy Fluff, cómica y, aunque tendrá su drama, tira más para lo cotidiano y un final feliz. Es un camino de rosas con alguna que otra espina. Trataré de subir uno por semana. Espero verte comentar en otro momentos también.

* * *

 _¿Una review por ver lo que le levanta o no Kageyama a Hinata?_

Podéis encontrarme en Facebook bajo el maravilloso y supernormal nombre Jane Smith


	3. Lobo feroz

Hinata tiene un problema. De los gordos, de esos que son como un chicle que inflas y sabes que en algún momento va a explotar y, posiblemente, arrolle a todos a su paso -o se le quede pegado en toda la cara-. Pero no, no va a estallar nada porque no lo va a permitir, sólo necesita salir con cuidado de allí, deslizar un pie fuera, luego el hombro, después medio cuerpo y así hasta huir de la cárcel improvisada que había creado Kageyama al quedarse sopa encima de él horas durante la noche.

Media hora llevaba en esa cómoda posición -porque para qué negarlo, a él no le molestaba sentir cómo sus huesos se alinean y el pecho de su amigo subía y bajaba calentándole el estómago-, meditando qué hacer para huir directo al baño y refrescarse. Debajo de casi dos metros de masa muscular y cerebro de chorlito; sintiendo la respiración constante y profunda en su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas que viajan en tren bala hasta el sur, donde se detiene y toca la bocina. _Dios, llévame ya, porque yo no tengo fuerza, ni creo querer encontrarlas tampoco._ Tiene el cuerpo enfebrecido por culpa de esa nariz que juega a veces con la piel que une el hombro con el cuello y por esa mano que aprieta la tela de su espalda entre los dedos y porque es su amigo, del que le pierden hasta los enfados y _lo tiene encima_ , cuando nunca habían estado tan cerca.

–Justicia divina, ¿eh? –Susurra, mirando con dedicación como la mejilla se hunde debajo de su dedo índice. Blanda, suave, mullida. Quién podría decirle que esos adjetivos encajaban con Kageyama, bueno, con _algo_ de él.

En un intento fallido por de sacar una pierna, el otro chico se mueve contra él y enlaza sus piernas a las del pelirrojo, deslizando su cuerpo hacia arriba. Cara con cara.

–Hinata –Murmura, con los ojos cerrados y media cara hundida en el cojín del sofá. –Quita el mando de en medio, molesta.

 _Claro, el mando._

–Msí, sí, ya voy. –Pero no lo hace, más que nada porque es anatómicamente imposible que se arranque de cuajo el _mando_. Le encantaría decirle que lo quite él, que pruebe a ver si puede o si, por el contrario, le gusta la experiencia eso de tocar ciertos botones, o si así se despierta de una buena vez del susto.

La noche anterior se habían zampado la sexta temporada de Juego de tronos enterita. De cabo a rabo. Discutiendo sobre que Arya debería buscar de una buena vez a su hermana Sansa y dejarse de venganzas estúpidas o que Danearys ha terminado con la población masculina por fin y acabará junto a la hija de las Islas del Hierro. Aunque, eso sí, la batalla de los bastardos había logrado que ambos saltaran del sillón entre gritos eufóricos como _¡Bwah! ¿Has visto eso Kageyama? Puedo sentir la sangre en la cara_ y otros _¿Qué dices, idiota? Ya te gustaría a ti ser parte del ejército de Meñique._ Después acabaron discutiendo sobre quién era mejor, Meñique por tener redes en todos lados y estar presente en cada guerra o Jon Snow, quien tiene toda la pinta por acabar siendo el Rey de los siete reinos. No llegaron a nada y poco tiempo después el sueño les venció.

Encima no había visto nada raro en toda la noche. Ni un simple sonrojo, y eso que se había esmerado por mostrarse incluso más cariñoso de lo normal, de la forma más sutil posible, claro, coger una manta para los dos y taparlos hasta el cuello y usar de almohada su hombro. O jugar a las cosquillas hasta quedar tan cerca que ni un alfiler cabría entre ambos. _Nada, absolutamente nada._

Tobio a su puta bola, con sus _Eres un pesado de mierda_ y _Como sigas voy patearte el culo_ , digno dentro de la ignorancia. Estaba comenzando a pensar que en realidad sabía sus intenciones, pero las pasaba por alto como el campeón olímpico en imitar a una piedra, inerte, sin vida; por lo menos podría decírselo de frente y mandar a tomar por culo su plan para reconocer el terreno (que cada vez estaba más inestable y lleno de minas). Aunque también podía no estar captando absolutamente nada -que, en realidad, era lo más probable. A veces era más Hufflepuff que Luna Lovegood viendo Billywig cuando esos sólo existían en Australia- y tuviese que insistir el doble para que su cerebro unineuronal hiciera sinapsis consigo misma.

–Hay ocasiones en las que me caes mal, Tontoyama –Había alejado tanto la cadera del cuerpo de su amigo que sentía el abismo del sofá a sus espaldas. La culpa la tenía el armador, por no parar de moverse contra él y _si no quieres sentir el maldito mando tampoco lo busques, idiota._

Harto de esperar se tira hacia atrás. Total, era parqué y el golpe sería mucho mejor que la ínfima posibilidad de que Kageyama tuviese un tercer encuentro. _No, eso sí que no._

–¿Hinata? –Ve una mano tantear el sofá desde el suelo.

 _Qué frio está._

–Qué.

–Vuelve arriba, patoso. –Gruñe, con la voz opacada por -posiblemente- algún cojín.

–Mejor no. – _Mejor no, aunque me encantaría subir y quitarte las legañas a besos. Mejor no, porque serías tú el que me echaría del sofá a patadas. Mejor no, el suelo helado ayuda a bajar lo que tú y el Karma han subido sin querer._ –Son casi las cuatro, Bakeyama, y tengo hambre. Me voy a comer el trozo de pizza que no te comiste anoche, flojo.

Como si le acabara de pinchar un enjambre entero de abejas, con el aguijón más grande del universo, se levanta y lo mira como un perro mira a alguien que quiere quitarle la comida. Sólo le faltaría gruñir.

–Ni se te ocurra. –Mastica las palabras, con la lengua pegajosa después de dormir demasiadas horas seguidas. –Es mía.

Al pelirrojo no le da tiempo de levantarse cuando su amigo lo evita con los pies y camina casi trotando hasta la cocina. Sonámbulo, ajeno al chico sonrojado que abraza el suelo como un bebe se aferra al dedo de su madre; frustrado hasta la última célula que sintetiza su ARN mensajero por hacerle pensar en lo atractivo que se ve recién levantado a pesar de que la herida está más que cicatrizada y sólo debe echarse un bálsamo de vez en cuando para que la marca no se enrojezca por el sol.

 _Vuelve arriba, patoso._

Qué injusto, Kageyama. Con sólo tres palabras puedes poner su universo patas arriba y volverlo a color, sin pararse a pensar un segundo en lo que hace o dice y si ha tenido un efecto mariposa o en cambio ha vuelto del revés Narnia, donde la nieve suele cubrir el pasto, pero ahora el sol quema las plantas.

–Tonto.

–¿Has dicho algo? –Se asoma por la puerta de la cocina con la boca llena y el pelo hecho un desastre.

–¡Que eres tonto! ¡Eso es lo que he dicho! –Grita, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas cuando la presión del pantalón ya es mínima. Mirando con rabia al trozo mordido de pizza.

Kageyama sonríe con sueño, de esa forma tan espeluznante que sólo él es capaz de hacer, y se jacta volviendo a morder un trozo de esa masa fría y acartonada. –Y no hay más.

 _Jódete_. Lo dice con los ojos y con su postura relajada, apoyado en el marco y mirándolo como un rey.

–¿De verdad que no queda nada?

La va usar. _La Mirada_.

Esa que lleva aplicando desde que se conocen para conseguir todo lo que se le antoja a su gusto y, a pesar de los tres años de amistad que llevan, él es incapaz de crear las defensas suficientes para paliar sus caprichos. Tobio lo sabe, lo intuye, lo huele con sólo apreciar cómo Shouyou se levanta tranquilamente del suelo y camina hacia él a pasos cortos. –No, no queda nada. –Traga, en seco, con medio cacho de pizza en la mano que sabe a gloria después de mediodía sin comer, aún medio dormido y aturdido por haberse levantado demasiado rápido.

Es tan inicuo que su cerebro desconecte automáticamente cuando él abre los ojos con las pestañas kilométricas adornando una mirada lastimera, o cuando la boca se tuerce en un mohín chiquitito mientras le tiembla la barbilla y frunce el ceño. Descontento, triste, ternero degollado.

 _Eres un jodido mimado._

–¿Y no me vas a dar ni siquiera un poquitín? Mira, aún te queda. –La mano está peligrosamente cerca de la comida, de su mano y, por ende, de él. No obstante, Hinata parece haberlo hecho caer en un mar de miel, lleno de trozos derretidos de chocolate y sirope de caramelo; dulce, empalagoso, diabético. Podría quedarse ahí parado como un pasmarote una eternidad hasta que esos ojos se diluyan en agua o desaparezcan con el sol. –¿Me dejas que coja un trozo?

–Mhm –Rezonga, sin percatarse que la mano pequeña ha rodeado sus dedos y ahora dirige la pizza hacia su boca.

Tobio lo ve todo a cámara lenta, con una nube de vapor creciéndole en el pecho. Es como en las películas para adultos que una vez le puso Tanaka en su casa, cuando estaban estudiando para los finales, y las connotaciones sexuales era más que vigentes por cada segundo que pasaba de ese vídeo amateur guardado en una carpeta bajo el nombre de _Ajedrez_. Observa, con los dientes apretados y la saliva en la lengua, cómo Shouyou lleva la última porción -es bastante pequeña- hasta sus labios. La muerde, dejando un rastro húmedo en sus dedos que en cualquier otra ocasión le daría tanto asco como si acabara de aplastar una cucaracha y pudiera ver ese liquidillo semitransparente saliendo de su cuerpo espachurrado. Pero lo que siente está lejos de ser repulsivo, irritante o despreciable, está muy lejos de querer limpiarse los dedos ahora vacíos, de pegarle a Hinata por robarle la comida de las manos o de llamarse idiota hasta que la palabra no tenga sentido.

Tiene _ansias_ por probar esas migas pegadas en el labio inferior, morderlo hasta quitarle el último rastro de harina que le ha usurpado y hacerle entender por qué está mal hipnotizar a alguien como una sirena haría con un marinero para luego dejarlo sediento y moribundo. Le encantaría meterle la lengua en la boca, a pesar de no tener ninguna experiencia en ello, y saborear el queso, la salsa de tomate y el orégano; repasar la fila de dientes con la punta y dejarle sin respiración. Amaría escuchar cómo su garganta se cierra y pierde voz si lo besara ahí, contra el marco de la puerta y con una erección mañanera rozándole el muslo.

Pero es que eso no va a pasar ni en sus mejores sueños así que no entiende, ni ve, ni respira los motivos totalmente razonables por los que su amigo lo mira con las pupilas dilatadas hasta el infinito y más allá mientras se come un mísero trozo de pizza.

A cuento de qué venía esa escenita que eriza cada pelo del cuerpo y ruboriza la nuca. _¿Qué piensas Hinata? Porque no te comprendo._ Estaría bien decírselo, sin más, ya que su corazón parece estar haciendo las maletas para instalarse en la garganta, mientras entiende que ya no es bienvenido en su refugio y las cuerdas vocales lo tratarán con cariño. Sin habla, con la lengua nadando en mar de dudas y los oídos tamponados por el humo que antes se acumulaba en el pecho.

 _A qué coño viene._

–Ka… Kageyama. Ka-Ka-Kageyama, ¡no me pegues! –Suplica, dando tres pasos hacia atrás y mirando en todas las direcciones.

–Qué. –Acorta un paso en su dirección y huye, como un cobarde, a refugiarse entre los cojines.

–¡Estás poniendo esa cara! – _Qué cara, de qué mierdas hablas. Aquí el único que pone caritas ñoñas eres tú._ –¡Vas a matarme por quitarte el último trozo de pizza! No pensé que sería tan fácil engañarte, Iluso-yama.

Llega al sofá, donde Hinata ha hecho un fuerte entre la manta y las almohadas y lo mira sonriendo, tapándose la boca como un niño chico.

–¿Cómo me has llamado?

–I-LU-SO-YA-MA –Canta, sacando un poco la cabeza para mirarlo mejor tras la muralla.

–¿Quieres que te mate aquí mismo? _Creeme_ tengo mucha imaginación, puedo pensar múltiples formas de tortura, empezando por las cosquillas. –Coge un almohadón y lo tira. –Luego podría, quizás, hacerte comer brócoli hasta que te entren arcadas. –Cae otro cojín verde oliva al suelo. –Es más, también podría ponerle mostaza, como te gusta tanto. –Sólo queda la manta de peluche alrededor del pelirrojo, quien parece _E.T. el extraterrestre_ , temblando ante la idea de comerse esa infame verdura.

–¡No me hagas comer eso, Kageyama! Te compraré algún dulce luego, ¿Sí?, ¿Sí? –Ruega, llorando y haciendo su mejor puchero. –Sólo era una broma.

 _Broma mis cojones. Te voy a romper las costillas por burlarte de mí tan temprano._

–¿Me puedes explicar qué ha sido eso? –Suelta, lo deja caer, como un globo lleno de agua desde una azotea en pleno verano. Y, sinceramente, espera que le caiga a él y lo enfríe de golpe.

–¿El qué? – _No me mires con esos ojos, saltones e inocentes, porque no lo eres. Me acabas de chupar los dedos mientras te comías una mierda de pedazo cuando hay pan de sándwich en la despensa y has logrado que me ponga a la temperatura del sol. Eso es lo que has hecho._ –¿Quitarte la pizza? Vamos, no quedaba nada. Solo ha sido algo así de pequeño. –Saca dos manos de la manta y hace un gesto entre los dedos. –¡Venga, no me pegues!

No debería ser tan blando, ni sentir que el enfado hecho nudo en su estómago se libera con total destreza ante la débil súplica de su amigo. El muy capullo le sonríe como diciendo _Lo sé, ya te tengo ganado, no sigas por ahí_ y mira el móvil contestando algún mensaje de su tan larga lista de contactos.

–¡Ey! –Un cojín había rebotado justo en su cara. –¿A qué viene eso?

 _No, a que vienes tú, capullo._

–Vístete, vamos al cine.

–¡¿Al cine?! –Brinca Hinata, contento, dejando en el olvido el asunto de la almohada, de la pizza y cualquier otra idea extraña que pudo volar entre sus pensamientos. –¿Qué vamos a ver?

Kageyama prefiere ignorar la segunda pregunta y gritarle _Vistete de una puñetera vez_ mientras se mete en el baño. Necesita urgentemente darse una ducha, de agua que venga del polo Norte.

* * *

La idea de jugar al voleibol ronda sus cabezas un par de veces. Ambos lo saben y también lo _necesitan._ Llevan más de un mes sin jugar juntos después de estar tres años quedando día sí y día también durante tres o cuatro horas para practicar lanzamientos, remates, saques y bloqueos; no es natural en ellos estar desconectados por un tiempo tan largo y mucho más sin saber cómo se mueve el otro después de esas semanas de ausencia.

Los obsesivos del voleibol, la pareja rara.

Es extraño, porque ninguno dice nada, a pesar de saber que el otro está deseando jugar. Hinata salta demasiado mientras camina, como queriendo darle a entender a Kageyama que tiene energía suficiente para estar todo el día recibiendo su pelota y golpeándola contra el suelo; Tobio esta insufriblemente atento a todo lo que hace su amigo, desde que saca un pie del portal de su piso hasta cómo se mueve entre la gente, cualquier cosa es motivo para interceptarlo y conocer su posición.

Sienten ese cosquilleo extraño recorrerles las palmas de las manos que siempre surge antes de un partido, esa euforia momentánea que les embarga cuando consiguen hacer uno de sus movimientos rápidos. Sube la bilirrubina, que descompone la sangre y los deja ciegos ante las ansias por entrar en una cancha y darlo todo y un poquito más. –Kageyama.

–Qué.

–Mañana, antes de que me vaya, ¿jugaremos? –Dice, mirándole de reojo entre la multitud de la calle.

Él lo mira y masculla _Tú que crees, zoquete, tú que crees_.

No hablan mucho más hasta llegar al centro comercial. Unas cinco calles por encima de su piso. Esta vez Hinata no tiene la valentía de tomarle de la mano sin volver a mentirle diciéndole que tiene frío -cuando lleva un abrigo largo con peluche en el gorro-, pero sí caminan muy juntos, porque hay gente alrededor y él puede perderse en cualquier momento, claro.

–¡Buah! Es enorme, ¿lo has visto? ¡Qué genial! –Comenta, jugando de un lado a otro, mirando cada tienda que los rodea y deseando entrar a comprarse cada objeto brillante que encuentre. Como ese libro naranja con letras doradas de _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos._

–¿Acaso eres un niño? _Quédate quietecito._ –Una mano se cierne sobre la cabeza, hundiendo los dedos largos en el pelo y la sien, mientras el pelirrojo trata de liberarse de la presión.

–Jopé, ¡Eres un aburrido! ¿No ves que mola un montón?

–Lo único que veo es a un niño correteando de un lado para otro cuando es mayor que yo y tiene dieciocho años.

Las cejas naranjas se tocan entre sí, mientras infla las mejillas hasta que duelen. –Déjame en paz. –Dice sin soltar el aire. La boca de piñón. Normalmente suele tener connotaciones graciosas que se porte de esa forma, muy a pesar que él lo contrarreste con mala uva y expresión seria, pero es que desde ayer tiene los nervios a flor de piel y estar rodeados de tanta gente podría no estar ayudando en nada a mejorar su estado de ánimo.

–Qué pasa con esa cara de culo, tío, ¿debería haberte traído una tilita? A mí no me vayas a fastidiar la peli. –Nada más escucharlo sabe que es Yuu quien le ha rodeado con el brazo el hombro y se destensa. –Supongo que tú lo conocerás mejor que yo, Hinata ¿verdad? Encantado, tío, yo soy Yuu. Pero lleva un par de días que no se tira un pedo y todo por dentro tiene que estar apestando, a que sí, bro.

Shouyou ve con cierto alivio cómo Kageyama se deshace del abrazo _de colegas_ que le había dado ese rubiales tan alto. ¿Cuánto podía medir? ¿Dos metros? Probablemente le llegue con dificultad al hombro, pero tiene claro que el pobre seguramente necesitará muchas veces agacharse para pasar por las puertas o hacer para atrás los sillones del coche para sentirse cómodo, ser tan condenadamente alto debe ser igual de complicado que ser bajito. Parece simpático, eso sí, pero hay un hilo invisible que le tira desde el estómago cuando sonríe abiertamente y lo saluda.

–Es que Kageyama no entiende lo emocionante que puede ser para mí un centro comercial. –Dice, interponiéndose entre los dos. –Creo que es mi cuarta vez, como mucho.

–Vaya, ahora viéndote de cerca, _sí que eres pequeño._ –Mueve la mano entre su cabeza llena de rastas y la anaranjada de Hinata, creando una regla de medida inexistente. –¿Y eres bloqueador central? Qué interesante.

 _O tú eres una jirafa andante._

No quiere llevarse mal con él, pero siempre ha odiado que se metan con su altura. –Puedo saltar, mucho.

–Me gustaría verlo. –Sonríe, alegre, sin ninguna malicia. –Tiene que ser muy divertido. Yo soy libero. Supongo que Kags no se ha molestado en hablarte de mí, aunque soy muy presumible.

 _Kags._

–No le he hablado de ti porque no ha hecho falta nombrarte, pesado del monte –Responde Tobio haciendo a un lado a Shouyou y golpeándole la frente al más alto de los tres. –¿Dónde está Arata?

–Por ahí, mirando tías y arrastrando a Ushiwaka a mirar peluches. Al parecer le gustan. –Contesta con desanimo. –Yo quiero comprar algo, tíos, me muero de hambre. ¿Mcdonald´s?

Aunque la idea entra por los oídos de los dos y llega a sus estómagos vacíos, el sobrenombre del antiguo Capitán del Shiratorisawa los ha dejado pasmados en su sitio. Hechos piedra.

–¿Has invitado a Ushijima?

–¿Japón está por aquí?

Hablan a la vez, como si fueran marionetas o estuviesen un espectáculo bien ensayado. Uno con los ojos abiertos y sonriente; el otro con el ceño fruncido y la boca hecha una línea.

–¿Lo conoces, Hinata? Ese hombre tiene que ser difícil de olvidar. –Ríe mientras esta vez le pasa el brazo al pelirrojo. –Eres más cómodo que Kags, dude, serás mi nuevo reposabrazos. ¡Tienes la altura perfecta para una novia! Flipo en colores contigo, mira qué monada de mofletes.

Yuu amolda las mejillas del pequeño entre sus dedos mientras sigue abrazándolo, _Ahora tú y yo también somos colegas,_ dice satisfecho.

Lo que le faltaba, que esos dos fueran amigos íntimos y caminaran por ahí de manitas -era lo más probable viendo que para Shouyou era de lo más normal acabar de conocer a alguien y dejar que lo toque y lo abrace y lo mime como si nada-, seguramente acabarían por provocarle que el apéndice le explotara.

Tampoco es que el bicho verde de los celos le esté ayudando demasiado, ya había pasado por ello cuando Kenma entró en la vida del pelirrojo y lo acaparó por completo, aunque eso era un eufemismo pues al final acabó viviendo con él, mira tú por dónde. No es que Tobio necesitara su completa atención, que va, después de un mes sin verle ya se había acostumbrado a recibir cierta dosis por mensajes que aplacaban sus ganas de ir a Kyoto y decirle unas cuantas verdades, de esas que duelen y pueden hacer girar tu mundo 360 grados; no obstante, para un puñetero fin de semana que tenían juntos esperaba ser su epicentro por unas horas.

No es mucho pedir.

–¡Kageyama! ¡Mira, es Japón! –Señala, sonriendo.

 _Si lo sé, cállate._

Ve con desánimo como corre hasta el mastodonte cuadriculado que tiene como compañero de equipo, lo saluda con cara seria y con un fuerte apretón de manos. Intuye, por cómo va la conversación, que también se llevará de maravilla con Arata, quién como Yuu, lleva rastas (pero azules) y un aspecto más ochentero. Lo que comúnmente se denomina un _hípster algo hippie._

–Deberías cambiarte la camiseta. –Comenta el medio americano con cierta preocupación. –Está toda manchada.

No hay nada, salvo el logotipo de Linterna Verde en relieve.

–¿Has tomado algo antes de venir? Porque viniendo de ti me lo creo.

–Hablaba de la baba, como sigas así hasta Ushiwaka se dará cuenta. –El muy capullo le sonríe de lado a sabiendas de que acaba de ganar la conversación.

Se muerde el interior de la mejilla. –Un día de estos te vas a llevar una paliza, y posiblemente te la dé yo.

–¿Quieres que hablemos del tema? Te he pillado al vuelo, tío, no sé cómo el pequeñajo no se ha dado cuenta ya. Te salen chiribitas de los ojos –Con el puño le da un golpe suave en el pecho. – _Qué bonito, Kags enamorado_. Por eso no mirabas a ninguna tía cuando salíamos por ahí, ni tíos ahora que lo pienso…

–Cállate.

–¿Eres Hinatasexual? ¿Sólo te van bajitos, monos y pelirrojos?

–Te la vas a llevar, Yuu. –Gruñe, mirando de reojo cómo Arata gesticula con los brazos, simulando un saque. Están hablando de vóley, por lo menos estarán entretenidos los suficientes minutos para no echarlos de menos mientras lo descuartiza en el baño. Con treinta tendría de sobra.

–¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? Bro, me decepcionas, pensé que habíamos llegado a ser grandes amigos. Así no se puede, ¿no le habrás saltado encima nada más meterlo en tu casa? Así no van las cosas. –Vuelve a reírse e ignora la mirada de _Orco de Mordor_ que tiene ahora mismo Kageyama. Si lo hiciera algo en el cerebro se le encendería, posiblemente en el hipotálamo donde se recogen los miedos y los traumas, o quizás una bombilla como a _Mickey Mouse_ cada vez que se le ocurría una idea, y vería que el peligro está tan cerca como las moscas del estiércol –Mira, para la próxima quedamos antes y te doy un par de consejos.

 _Tú flipas, ¿verdad? Flipas de lo lindo._

El golpe llega, le da y la marca de su mano se queda roja en el cuello. A ver si así aprende de una buena vez a no reírse de él tan abiertamente.

* * *

En la sala de cine podrían caber dos casas como la suya, la de Miyagi, no la de Kyoto, y posiblemente el piso de Kageyama también. Es terriblemente espaciosa, por primera vez puede estirar sus pies sin chocar con el respaldo de la fila delantera y en los asientos abarcarían dos como él; todo está limpio, ni una gota de _CocaCola_ ni palomitas manchan el suelo, ni chicles oscurecidos por los años pegados en las escaleras, no hay bolsas en los huecos del sillón ni la tela está roída por ninguna parte.

 _¿Lo limpiaran entre sesión y sesión?_

Hinata está al corriente más o menos de lo que va la película, Kuroo la fue a ver dos semanas atrás y, al parecer, salió llorando como un bebé por lo _bonita_ que era. Además, después de un par de bromas por parte de Iñaqui en las que la burla general era lo sentimental que podía llegar a ser su otro compañero de piso, tenía una animación que rozaba el realismo. No es que a él le gustara ver películas muy románticas, aunque tampoco las evitaba del todo, por ejemplo, _10 razones para odiarte,_ le había gustado tanto que acabó memorizando la canción _Can take my eyes off you_. Y qué más da, era muy divertida.

–Japón, ¿a ti te van esta clase de películas? –Pregunta mientras sube y baja el reposabrazos.

–¿Qué clase?

–Románticas.

–Supongo que me da igual. –Responde, sin mucho interés, observando a la pantalla ennegrecida.

Ushijima no parece haber cambiado nada en todos esos años. Habla poco, pero escucha mucho. A lo sumo está bastante más fuerte y ancho que antes, natural que La Selección Japonesa lo haya reclutado desde que cumplió los 17, es imposible romper su imagen solemne incluso en un ambiente tan cotidiano como el cine. Le tiene envidia por ser él quien recibe los lanzamientos precisos de Kageyama, está seguro que ni siquiera se para a festejar una buena jugada o agradecerle que apunte tan bien al verlo saltar; tiene claro que, posiblemente, no habrán conversado más allá de un par de jugadas y, además, seguramente es Yuu el intermediario de todo en el equipo, porque hay que ser muy burro para no darse cuenta de que en la hora que llevan juntos apenas se han dirigido un par de frase poco elocuentes y miradas apáticas.

 _Todo perfecto._

Eso es lo que había dicho el muy idiota, cuando en realidad no hay más que un engranaje sujetando a ese par de locos por el vóley hasta que se rompan. Debe admitir que se siente estúpidamente feliz al comprobar que Ushijima no le ha quitado el puesto, si bien jugando serán dos monstruos sobre la cancha, no comparten el sentimiento de compañerismo profundo y eso es mucho más de lo que su corazón puede pedir.

Está ahí, sentado como un pasmarote, haciendo un ruido de lo más irritante al sorber del batido de fresa que se ha pedido y que puede medir tres metros, bueno tres metros no pero seguramente le sobre para toda la semana. Apoyado en el sillón, en su dirección, y mirando el móvil. A veces la pregunta le pica en la lengua, la cual quiere deslizarse por sus labios y ser escuchada en voz alta: _Cómo he acabado enamorándome de este tío._

–¿Qué dicen por el grupo? –Cotillea, sentado de rodillas en su butaca.

–Nada interesante, la verdad. Hablan de la próxima quedada, en dos semanas. ¡Ah! Y no sé qué de que Nishinoya no se habla con Asashi. –Bebe un poco más y guarda el móvil.

– _Ya_ –Asiente, grave. –Es que tú anoche no viste la conversación, claro, al parecer comparó a Tanaka con su hermana.

–¿Y por qué se enfadaría Nishinoya y no Tanaka?

Hinata abre, distraído, la bolsa repleta de golosinas que ha cogido en la sección a granel de la dulcería y se mete en la boca una nube rosa. Tendiéndole el amasijo de dulces por si quiere moras negras, de esas que él odia, pero Kageyama se come a pares.

–Está claro, porque Noya adora a Tanaka-san, ya sabes, es como uno más en la familia.

–Fuerte chorrada, es verdad que se parecen. –Reconoce, cruzándose de brazos después de guardar el vaso en el hueco del sillón y coger todas esas bolitas negras –Tampoco es nada malo, digo yo, tener rasgos de una chica es mejor, ¿no? Tú los tienes.

Las luces comienzan a bajar de tono hasta oscurecer por completo la sala y con ello desaparece el murmuro constante el cual había permanecido hasta ahora producido por los subgrupos repartidos en las butacas.

–Ah, ¿Sí? –Como Kageyama es más alto, incluso sentado, tiene que alongarse* hasta su oído. –¿Por qué?

El sonido de su voz entra como un rayo por el oído de Tobio, encestando y consiguiendo un triple o un cuádruple, porque por cinco segundos ha dejado de respirar y su corazón no ha bombeado sangre a ningún sitio. _Ya empezamos, ni rodeados de gente tiene descanso._ Lo mira, de frente, girando la cara a una velocidad pasmosa -puede escuchar el crujido de su cuello rebotar en la sala-, a poca distancia y con sólo la luz de los anuncios interminables de fondo.

 _Porque tienes los labios demasiado rosas y besables como para ser los de un chico. Porque siempre tienes la piel brillante, tersa y suave, incluso cuando te tiro de la nariz o de los mofletes. Porque tus ojos, demasiado grandes como para quedarle bien a cualquier chico, tienen unas pestañas que se ondulan hasta la luna y enmarcan a la perfección esa mirada tuya que parece ver el mundo con ilusión, como si aún quedaran cosas inocentes en el mundo, como si yo te pudiera mostrar esas cosas. Cuando lo único que yo he encontrado así eres tú._

–Te pareces a tu hermana, ¿No lo has notado? Sois una copia el uno del otro. –Susurra, tratando de no mirarle la boca. Eliminando la _increíble, estúpida, intransigente_ idea de comérselo a besos entre sus amigos, aunque le encantaría obviar esa segunda parte y hacer la primera, con el estómago hecho un nudo y tenso hasta el último de los dedos de los pies; doblados, dentro de unos zapatos algos viejos, debido la intensa pulsión* por inclinar la cara y hacer a-saber-qué. La pura posibilidad de que todos esos jueguecitos que se ha estado trayendo Hinata desde ayer -o desde antes de ayer, con la foto- sea porque de repente ha sentido la necesidad imperiosa de mandar a tomar por culo su amistad y ha visto en él algo más que un amigo, hace que Kageyama quiera mandar a los confines de la Tierra esa farsa bien hilada, hecha con cariño, en un año entero para mantenerse bajo control y no soltarle un _Te quiero_ cada vez que lo ve.

Está ahí, demasiado lejos como para sentir su respiración, demasiado cerca como para cortarle el riego sanguíneo si decide inclinarse y besarlo. Un segundo, quizás menos, tan sólo cerrar esa ínfima distancia la cual nadie ve mientras la música tararea de fondo un anuncio de _Oreos._

–I-ma-gi-na, dar una oreo, al lobo feroz _será-el-cuento-igual_ –El sonido no sale de los altavoces, sino de la voz grave y ronca de Ushiwaka que canta, moviendo el pie derecho al ritmo de la canción. –Soplará y soplará, o de los cerditos colegas se hará _. Imagina-dar-una-oreo_.

La situación es tan rara y cómica que a Hinata se le escapa la risa floja, una carcajada limpia, en medio de un cine lleno a reventar.

–No sabía que te gustara tanto las oreos, Ushiwaka –Dice Arata, pasándole unas con crema doble de chocolate. –Toma, te las has ganado.

Acepta. Coge tres.

* * *

Llevan media hora de película, ni más ni menos. Lo sabe porque ha mirado el reloj de Yuu un par de veces y porque tiene los números de un fluorescente verde y se podrían ver en China. Treinta minutos en los cuales Hinata lo ha torturado pidiéndole que levante el posa brazos y le deje más hueco, cuando tiene un montón en el suyo porque es tan pequeño como un niño y podría caber entre sus piernas; treinta minutos en los cuales el pelirrojo le pide que le haga cosquillas en el brazos, _Venga, anda, sólo será un ratito_ , extendiéndole el antebrazo después de ponerle las piernas encima y acomodarse a su gusto en la butaca.

 _Será capullo. Comodón._

Lo peor es saber que, como están en el cine y los pueden echar, no va a montar una escenita y, además, no están solos, así que las posibilidades de mandarlo al carajo se reducen a cero. En una de estas, cuando vuelve a buscar hueco entre sus piernas y el sillón, se le acerca, le hace señas como si quisiera contarle el mayor secreto del mundo y le habla en murmullos.

–¿Tú lo harías?

–¿El qué?

–Pues tocarte los pechos. –Dice, como si fuera obvio, señalando a la pantalla donde una chica se relame ante el tacto esponjo de los nuevos bultos bajo la camiseta.

–No lo sé. No me parece demasiado interesante.

Hinata come palomitas y también golosina. Las mezcla, tiene la mala costumbre de experimentar con comida basura.

–¿No? A mí me picaría la curiosidad. Creo. Aunque también lo haría si estuviera en el cuerpo de otro chico.

Le duele la espalda de estar inclinado, tratando de no tocar a Hinata en ninguna parte ni apoyar su mano cerca de su cuerpo, pero volver a la posición anterior supondría no escuchar la mitad de lo que dice. _No puedes callarte ni debajo del agua._

–Supongo que sí, si hablamos de investigar ya es diferente.

–¿Y no te gustaría llevar falda? –Sonríe, mirando cómo el chico de la pantalla trata de explicarles a sus amigos -fallidamente- que no recuerda haber viajado con ellos a ningún lado.

–Qué.

–Creo que me quedaría bien, soy como una chica, ¿no? –Sugiere, irguiéndose en su sitio y tocándose las piernas enguantadas en un pantalón vaquero pitillo. –Tengo buenas piernas, ¿no crees?

A Kageyama le gustaría preguntarle porqué está hablando de sus piernas, cuando sabe que están perfectas después de años de entrenamientos y de no parar la pata* ni un segundo, pero se queda callado. Mudo. La garganta vuelve a ser hogar de su corazón y por su cabeza pasa la imagen fugaz de Hinata en falda, sin nada más, quizás con las rodilleras que siempre le han quedado al dedillo y parecen definir mejor la curva de sus muslos.

–¡Oye, estaba cómodo!

–Pues yo no.

Deja el tema zanjado bajando el reposabrazos y mirando con intensidad como el cometa se acerca a una velocidad sorprendente sobre los ojos de la chica. En su imaginación Shouyou es esa bola de luz, implacable, con la fuerza arrolladora para destruir toda una ciudad o, en este caso, a él.

* * *

–¡Ha sido una completa pasada! ¿A que sí, Arata? –Grita Yuu, estirando los brazos y la espalda mientras caminan por el pasillo del cine, ese con una alfombra roja y ahuecada, decorado con los posters de las películas que han salido y saldrán en este año.

–Un flipe, dude, ¿Has visto cuando Ushiwaka ha llorado? Esa fue la mejor parte. –Ríe el chico de rastas azules, dándole un codazo al más grande de los cinco.

–Llorar no tiene nada de malo. –Contesta, parco, pero aún con los ojos aguados y la nariz roja.

Quién le iba a decir a Tobio que vería al estoico ex-capitán del Shiratorisawa doblegarse ante una bonita película romántica que jugaba débilmente con los viajes en el tiempo. Nadie, y si se lo hubieran dicho tampoco le habría creído.

Mira de reojo a Hinata, él sí que había llorado a mares después del bombazo final. No había parado desde los últimos veinte minutos y, como buen idiota que es, no había sabido consolarlo, más que nada porque no entendía a qué venía esa llorera, ni tampoco qué bicho le había entrado a su amigo y ahora lo consumía en un absoluto silencio. A él, su mejor amigo, la carnada definitiva, al sol del Karasuno, la personificación de energía desbordante y sonrisas blancas en anuncios de dentífricos con olor a menta.

–¡Eh! –Sus costados se rozan, mientras mira a los demás hablando entre sí. –¿Estás bien?

Lo dice bajito, quizás porque antes había sido demasiado brusco y, aunque no quiere pedirle perdón, sabe que se pasó tres pueblos al comportarse como un tonto por una simple broma; o, quizás, porque tiene las mejillas rojas y la nariz colorada, por culpa de las lágrimas, y prefiero ser él el que le vea y no Yuu, quien le daría un abrazo para animarlo.

El pelirrojo lo mira, simulando una de sus mejores sonrisas y chocando su hombro con el brazo.

–No sé qué me ha pasado. Al principio me parecía divertida, pero luego, con lo del accidente y el hilo rojo, no sé, me ha recordado a algo.

–A qué.

 _Me recuerda ti. A nosotros y en qué hubiese pasado si no nos hubiéramos conocido. En si algo o alguien nos hubiese juntado con el tiempo y hubiéramos aprendido a crecer por separado, pero no a vivir sin el otro. Me he puesto triste porque no soy capaz de imaginármelo, ni tampoco quiero obligarme a hacerlo porque me duele horrores recrear una vida en la que no existas y no vaya a poder verte sonreír una vez más, aunque sea de esa forma tan extraña y original que tienes de hacerlo._

–Ey, si no quieres decírmelo está bien. –Un dedo, el meñique, roza con timidez el suyo. –Pero estoy aquí.

–Lo sé. –Sonríe, esta vez de verdad.

Por unos instantes, en los que el mundo parece no tener tiempo, y que las voces del centro comercial huyen en todas direcciones menos en la suya, los dedos se hacen amigos. Mientras caminan y hablan a una distancia prudencial del trío alegre; comentan lo mucho que se parece el pueblo de la película a Miyagi y el hambre que le había dado esos dulces que la protagonista parecía zamparse de tres en tres.

En ese tiempo sin tiempo, Hinata medita la cantidad de veces en el cual pensó que Kageyama era un rey egoísta cuando lo conoció, en lo difícil que se le hacía congeniar con su carácter de ogro y lo imposible que sería jugar junto a él cuando eran enemigos perjurados. Todo cambió poco a poco, cuando comprendió que ese chico de mirada malhumorada, tenía más corazón que sonrisa y aún no sabía cómo enseñárselo al mundo. Justo tal cual, en ese momento, en el que no tiene ni idea porqué se ha echado a llorar y aun así lo trata de animar como mejor puede, con un cariño disfrazado entre movimientos de robot y voz forzada.

 _No me lo merezco, Kageyama, no cuando yo no hago más que molestarte para que me mires de más y me eches de menos._

–¿Qué harán ahora, tíos? –Comenta Arata, tras despedir a Ushijima en los aparcamientos. Tiene un examen en dos días y no puede tomarse la libertad de estar toda la tarde vagueando como ellos, palabras textuales, _vagueando._ –Son sólo las ocho. He comido hasta reventar ahí dentro, pero podríamos, no sé, echarnos una partida al billar.

–Yo me apunto, bro. ¡Que siga la fiesta! Y estos dos también, no tienen nada que hacer, ¿verdad?

Yuu les ha pasado el brazo a ambos por encima, en un abrazo de tres, y los apretuja como haría una abuela con los mofletes de su nieto tras una semana sin verlo, queriendo decir _No tienen otra opción que seguirme el ritmo_ y los arrastra hasta la sección de juegos y bolera. Repleta de gente y con tanto ruido que hasta un sordo podría quejarse.

Juegan cinco partidas, Hinata es demasiado competitivo como para dejarse ganar a pesar de que es su primera vez, y quiere aprender, así que le hace la pelota a Arata llamándolo _senpai_ hasta ser _colegas de bola ocho_ y volverse en contra del armador y del libero. Son una piña madura caída entre los árboles que puede recibir cualquier balazo. _Una más,_ había dicho con su voz aguda y las pupilas dilatadas, buscando la manera normal de no levantar de más el taco y golpear la bola blanca con la entereza suficiente para no meter la negra y si las bicolor.

Kageyama disfruta como un niño las dos primeras rondas, porque por primera vez en años él destaca en algo que no sea voleibol y puede ganarle a Shouyou abiertamente -quien, muy a su pesar, parece ser un experto por culpa de Kenma en todo tipo de juegos de consolas-. La siguiente ya le sabe a carbón quemado y manzana pasada, Yuu no acierta ni una y los otros dos parecen estar teniendo una racha besada por ángeles. Por poco y no les dejan tirar en cinco turnos. Al igual que la cuarta, en la cual de repente Hinata es un experto y hace saltar la bola para meterlas a su gusto. La quintan la ganan porque Arata mete -sin querer, queriendo- la bola número ocho antes de tiempo, por tonto y chulo, sólo a él se le ocurre coger el palo del revés y darle como si fuera el último zombi en la tierra a la blanca con el mango gordo.

Terminan 3-2 a pesar de la insistencia del pelirrojo de jugar una más, según él no es justo ni ético dejar en el aire que han perdido por un simple _desliz._

–La próxima vez que vengas juega un partido con nosotros, pequeñajo, debe ser un flipe esos saltos tuyos. –Yuu le revuelve el pelo rizado y naranja, mientras se despiden en un cruce gigantes de cuatro pasos de peatón.

–Eso, Kags, la próxima vez les avisamos a todos. ¡Será la hostia! –Arata los despide con una mano mientras se mete un Chupa Chups del tamaño de su cara en la boca.

Dan tres pasos, luego otros cinco. Pasan por una gasolinera donde dos Toyota, un Prius y Land Cruiser, parecen a punto de salir de una competición. No es hasta que tuercen la segunda esquina, y pasan por una tienda muy extraña, decorada con disfraces de Halloween e instrumentos de Tarot, que hablan.

–Aquí todos te dicen _Kags._

–No es por libre elección, créeme.

Son más de las doce de la noche, apenas hay personas en la acera, esta vez no tienen excusas para caminar cerca ni tocarse.

–A mí me gusta cómo suena, ¿te importaría si te llamara así? –Inquiere, mirándose con atención los guantes negros que su madre le tejió el año pasado y ya están algo roídos en la punta del índice. –Kags.

En su voz suena más dulce, más a _Estás en casa y puedes sentirte cómodo, quitarte esos zapatos e ir descalzo._ Produce que todo su cuerpo se vuelva mantequilla derretida, convirtiendo huesos, músculos y órganos en plumas que vuelan, livianas. Origina un subidón de azúcar que le enfría las venas, empezando por los pies y hundiéndose en el pecho; lo corroe por dentro, como el veneno más refinado y puro del mundo, que sólo borra lo malo y enmarca lo bueno.

 _Di mi nombre y te doy el universo entero._

–Mejor no.

Shouyou está apunto de preguntarle por qué no puede, cuando nota la piel de su cuello más roja de lo normal, justo ahí, donde ahora se rasca con las uñas bien cortadas y los dedos normalmente vendados y sonríe, saltando, porque puede y quizás ese extraño rubor signifique algo. Porque le quiere, y ha sido un gran día, y mañana le va a doler en el alma separarse de él otras dos semanas.

 _Definitivamente lo volveré a usar, Kags._

* * *

Son las dos de la mañana y los refrescos y el Monster que compartieron en la sala de juegos parece que han producido una bomba de electrolitos en el interior de sus cuerpos quintándoles el sueño y manteniéndolos en vilo como si fueran las doce de la mañana. No hay sueño, pero tampoco hay ganas de hacer nada ni tomarse las molestias en buscar una serie o película en _Pordede_ * porque eso supondría pasar una hora discutiendo entre _Naruto, Boku no Hero, Big Bang Theory, Cómo conocí a vuestra madre, Friends_ , alguna película de Disney o Guillermo del Toro. Y como ver un partido antiguo de voleibol acabaría por motivarlos a salir a la intemperie para jugar, con la posibilidad de cogerse una neumonía, lo descartan de inmediato.

No hay ganas ni fuerzas para discutir así que dejan de fondo el Tarot de Rappel, en español, y con subtítulos en inglés. Hace dos semanas Iñaqui lo encontró en un canal, que ni la propia productora debía saber que existía, y de vez en cuando lo pone para echarse unas risas mientras se queja de que _así va España_ teniendo como vidente a un hombre tan feo, _Si fuera más guapo quizás uno se perdería admirándole, pero así no hay quien le crea con las sandeces que echa por esa boca arrugada,_ había dicho con la boca llena de _Cheetos_.

-¿Entonces, siguen sin hablarse? ¿Nada de nada? [02:15]

-Kenma, no me dejes en visto otra vez. [02:15]

-Esto es serio. [02:15]

Hinata aún teme que Kenma le esté ocultado algo verdaderamente malo, y se encierre como aquella vez que perdió al Mario Car y no comió en dos días.

-Si, Shou, mejor así. No tengo ganas de hablarle. [02:15]

Empuja el pie un poco, mientras piensa que quizás todo eso de que Kuroo le haya esperado no uno sino dos años para ir juntos a la universidad podría haberles pasado factura.

-Bueno, pero Iñaqui te habrá estado tomando el pelo todo el rato. ¿Has comido algo? [02:15]

Kageyama se mueve en el sillón, leyendo un artículo sobre la Constitución de la Paz y cuando se formó.

-Cereales, en su mayoría. [02:16]

Está cerrado en banda, no va a soltar prenda hasta que lo vea en persona y le cuestione de qué fue la discusión y por qué estaba más apático de lo normal.

-Creo que me quedan barritas de chocolate negro en la despensa, cógeme si quieres. [02:16]

-Come algo más, anda. Dile a Iñaqui que te haga esa ensaladilla rusa tan buena que hizo el miércoles. [02:16]

-Te comiste tres platos. [02:17]

Empuja las plantas de los pies contra los de Kageyama, que son mucho más grandes que los suyos, por lo menos 3 tallas más, y trata de moverlo del sillón. Llevan así una hora, a ver quién aguanta más recostado, con las piernas en alto y empujando al otro; no parecía que ningún fuera a dar el brazo a torcer.

–¿Vas a seguir?

–¿Vas a seguir tú? A mí aún me queda para un milenio más. –Puede ver los ojos azules de refilón sobre sus apuntes, mirándolo con una intensidad que destruiría a un diamante, _Hulk_ y posiblemente también al martillo de _Thor_. – _Voy a ganar._

Claro que sí, Hinata sabe cuan competitivo puede llegar a ser, lo lleva sufriendo tres años seguidos. Aunque claro, él tiene en las venas fuego por sangre, ese con el que se enciende la antorcha de las Olimpiadas, cargada con sudor y lágrimas de todas esas personas que la llevaron de país en país hasta llegar a su destino. Estira la rodilla derecha hacia delante, haciendo una reacción en cadena, empujando todo el cuerpo de Tobio. Su muslo izquierdo queda sobre el estómago.

–Podría estar toda la noche en vela tratando de cansarte, Kags.

 _Haciendo el qué._

–Inténtalo. –Lo reta, con la garganta seca y el corazón hinchado, cansado de leerse ese pseudoartículo mal planteado sobre la renuncia del derecho a la guerra que figura en el artículo 9 de la Constitución Japonesa, dejando caer los papeles sobre la mesa negra que decora el salón, mirando como Hinata manda un último mensaje para luego hacer lo propio con el móvil. –Te dije que no me llamaras así.

–Te llamaré como me dé la gana, Tontoyama. Nos conocemos desde hace más de un par de años y, aunque he recibido un par de golpes por ponerte motes eso, no me ha amedrentado. –Sonríe, poniendo ambas manos en sus rodillas y ayudándose para hacer fuerza. –¿Cómo te gustaría que te llamara mientras te hago sudar toda la noche?

 _Pero, vamos a ver, ¿acaso se ha caído la luna y yo he estado en Babia?_

–Deja de inventarte excusas para distraerme, soy más alto que tú. No vas a ganar en esto.

–¿Seguro, Kageyama? ¿Qué me darás si gano?

Mira entre pestañas pelirrojas, con las pupilas contraídas como un gato antes de atacar a su presa y las mejillas pintadas de carmín por el juego previo. A veces, cuando no habla, se muerde el labio inferior, donde se desdibuja un lunar casi del mismo tono de su piel y hay que estar muy cerca para comprobarlo.

 _Darte una paliza, eso tenlo claro, porque no soporto que estés jugando a la gallina ciega. Picando donde te da la gana, sin ton ni son, y esperando que yo me desangre a gusto sólo por estas repentinas ganas que te han dado de tirarme los trastos._

O, quizás, descubrir la distancia que separa la clavícula del hombro con la lengua. Conocer a qué sabe su piel, si a sudor después de estar todo el día fuera o es de esas personas que se echa crema de almendras después de la ducha. Lamerle la nuca, ahora más descubierta por el corte de pelo tan rasurado al inicio del cuello. Lleva toda la noche viéndosela mientras se agacha y la camiseta azul marina se mueve cuando coge el taco y golpea alguna de las bolas de billar. Sólo quiere morderlo ahí, donde la carne es débil, y pueden dejarte dormido con un golpe, o abrirte de par en par cada célula del cuerpo, poniéndole los pelos de punta. A lo mejor le entran ganas de mostrarle que tan buenas piernas tiene, o lo bien que le sentaría esa falda que preguntó antes, pasando su mano con haraganería desde el tobillo -que con lo pequeño que es seguramente le cabe en el puño-, ascendiendo por la cara interior de la pierna, acunando el hueco de su rodilla, para luego apretar el muslo, la línea del músculo bajo la piel, y besar, ahí, donde termina el pantalón de su pijama de franela.

Kageyama gana terreno, impulsándose con todo el cuerpo y dejándolo hecho bola contra el brazo del sillón.

–No te voy a dar nada, tonto del culo, porque no vas a ganar nada. A este paso olerás mis pies y, créeme, no están perfumados.

–¡Kageyama, _duele_!

–¿Sí? ¿Dónde duele? –Aprieta un poco más. –Ríndete.

 _Ni en tus mejores sueños._

Lleva haciéndose un rato el quejica, para ver hasta donde sería capaz de molerle los pies con tal de ganar esa estúpida apuesta -una sin premio-. Hinata reconoce que se está esforzando como un condenado, pero, _vamos a ver_ , ¿Quién de los dos recorre una cancha de cabo a rabo para saltar más alto y llegar a los bloqueos? ¿Quién, sino él, se ha pateado a bicicleta todos los días desde su casa hasta el instituto durante tres años seguidos? Así que, sin dejarle un segundo más de esa falsa gloria, empuja y lo desarma por completo.

–Soy la carnada definitiva, Tontoyama. Tú me has enseñado que esa es una posición favorable, ¿no? –Sonríe, de oreja a oreja, con el pelo muy desordenado y la respiración agitada. –Qué esperabas.

Porque Shouyou espera muchas cosas, ahora con los pies de su amigo en ambas manos, apresado bajo su mirada de doble filo, espera que se dé cuenta, después todas sus indirectas, que las cosas no van a ser como antes y no se va a rendir fácilmente; que están en la universidad y se siente un poquito más adulto como para ser valiente y arrepentirse luego si las cosas salen mal. Que le da igual el qué dirán incluso antes de tiempo. Puede que sólo haya tenido un par de citas en su vida y no sepa besar como un experto, pero en su imaginación se deslizan múltiples fantasías que acaban bien, algo torpes y avergonzados hasta la punta de los dedos, pero confía que su maña mejore con la práctica y no con teorías baratas de cuentos de hadas.

 _Estoy aquí, Kageyama. Estoy aquí y no voy a moverme._

Ninguno se mueve por un instante. Cambiar de posición supone muchas cosas y quizás no están preparados para ello puesto que no saben qué piensa el otro de lo que sea que está pasando entre ellos. A Tobio le brillan los ojos, es una noche estrellada de verano sin luz artificial, y _sonríe_ , como pocas veces hace pero que cuando logra sacar a relucir su brillante armadura, es capaz de conquistar al mundo entero, a los príncipes convertidos en sapos y las princesas de cabello largo que esperan en su torre compungidas por el miedo. Una sonrisa que llena la habitación entera de una melodía excesivamente dulce, suave. Es iridiscente, como las auroras boleares en Islandia, que nunca se apagan. Es inmarcesible, como las leyendas urbanas o los cuentos de terror; como el amor de una abuela que se acerca a escondidas y te dice _Toma este dinero, pero no se lo digas a tu padre_.

Es casi como aquel día, en un mar de ruido y alegría, de festejos y aplauso después de un momento silencioso en el cual el balón rebotó contra la cancha del otro equipo marcando punto de partido y ganando el último set. El último de los últimos. El de las nacionales.

Acababan de ganar y si no fuera porque todo los demás estaban llorando, rojos como tomates, saltando unos sobre otros y gritando _¡Es que somos los mejores!_ Hinata no se lo habría creído. Necesitó el acopio de toda su fuerza -esa que parecía haber huido de su cuerpo tras un partido de cinco sets- para separarse de la red y mirar a sus compañeros. Y verlo, allí parado, con el uniforme negro y naranja, con el 9 marcado en el pecho, los ojos oscuros nublados por toda la adrenalina, _mirándole sólo a él_. Y sonriendo, de forma genuina, sin dar miedo, que calmaba el corazón como el mejor bálsamo creado por un genio.

Lo supo nada más cruzar una mirada con él, que estaba perdido de pies a cabezas, que jamás lo volvería a ver como un amigo o un simple compañero, que estaba enamorado de Kageyama hasta el último suspiro y que acababan de ganar las nacionales, juntos, siendo sólo unos niños de quince años.

Corrió, porque _joder, mierda, acababan de ganar y_ no había algo más primitivo e innato en Hinata que correr para conseguir el balón. Corrió, sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos media noche. Corrió, aun cuando cada músculo de su cuerpo parecía dispuesto a quebrarse cada vez que se contraían. Corrió hasta colapsar contra un cuerpo cálido y fuerte, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello ajeno, y con sus piernas la cintura.

–Me gusta cuando sonríes así. –Suelta, sincero, dejando que el aire corra entre ambos y los grillos dejen de sonar de fondo. Vuelta a la realidad, tres años después de ese encuentra tan casual y efímero que pasó desapercibido para todos en aquel recinto menos para el pelirrojo.

Las mejillas de Kageyama se vuelven rosadas y se levanta del sofá, entre carraspeos y murmullos ininteligibles _Bien… Vale... Perfecto_ mientras se rasca la nuca. Sin entender muy bien qué intenta su amigo, el que está sentado de rodillas sobre su sofá, sonriendo como si fuera el niño más bueno del universo y diciéndole cosas que lo descolocan hasta la última fibra que dispone su cuerpo; entre bonitas y _te quiero comer la boca_. Porque a él no se le olvidan todas esas frasecitas la mar de curiosas sobre dejarlo despierto toda la noche, sudando, y _Cómo quieres que te llame, Kageyama_.

–Deberíamos irnos a dormir, mañana te vas temprano, ¿no? –Comenta, cuando el agua fría a helado sus músculos y se ha llevado el rubor de las mejillas. En medio de la cocina donde Hinata se prepara leche con Nesquick, sí, de madrugada. Le va a sentar de fábula.

–Ajam. –Sorbe un poco, al sacar el batido del microondas echando humo en su taza de Iron Man -es el favorito de Tobio desde hace un año cuando, porque culpa de Nishinoya, quien hizo un maratón sobre Marvel y parecía haberle abierto el universo- con la forma del traje robótico bastante conseguido. –En realidad, me planteé si venir o no cuando pasó todo lo de Kenma y Kuroo. Es una lata que sean tan cabezotas como para ni siquiera hablar del problema y Kenma tiende a no comer cuando está nervioso. –Se apoya en la encimera. –Todo el mundo piensa que como es poco expresivo, que le da igual la mayoría de lo que pasa a su alrededor. ¡Pero no es así! –Exclama, levantando el dedo índice, marcando un compás con los gestos. –Casi le da un infarto cuando, en un partido de prueba, me dieron en la cara y me quedé tieso en el suelo.

–Es una mala costumbre que tienes, todos lo sabemos. –Asiente, más para sí mismo que para todo lo que está soltando Hinata. Las paredes blancas tienen un tono amarillo por la luz, la única encendida en ese piso a oscuras.

–Bueno. –Remarca, con los ojos casi cerrados, como un chino sospechando. _Ese comentario podrías habértelo guardado, ¿no?_ –El caso es que acabó dos días deprimido porque, según él, era su culpa. Su alimentación se basaba en un par de cereales -por un par digo, un puño pequeñito, sin leche ni nada- y algún que otro zumo que Kuroo le colaba mientras jugaba a la play. –Kageyama está más cerca que antes, es su culpa, lo sabe, está hablando a una velocidad vertiginosa y tratando de defender un caso delante del juez más duro de mundo. Esperando de corazón que no esté enfadado por no recibir sus tiros, aunque quiere, mucho, mucho más que mucho y muchísimo más que más, pero le ha entrado la ansiedad al ver que Kenma cada vez contesta menos y _necesita_ saber que está bien. –Pero ahora no está Kuroo para decirle que hacer, o qué decir, o cómo. Y aunque a mí me haga la mitad del caso tengo que ir allí, con Iñaqui, para amordazarlo y hacer que se trague un filete de tres kilos. Incluso, a lo mejor una tarrina….

Le pinza la nariz, con tanta fuerza que duele. Con el dedo índice y el pulgar, apretándole la punta para que aguante la respiración un poco, coja aire por la boca, después de soltar un monólogo propio de un doctorado. A su manera, Kageyama está diciendo que no importa, que da igual, que respirar es más importarte que una despedida.

 _Da igual, yo también estoy aquí y no voy a marcharme. Esperándote._

–Me hubiese gustado jugar hasta acabar en el suelo sin poder mover un solo hueso más. –Añora, con voz nasal, aún con la nariz presa de unos dedos ajenos.

–Lo sé. A mí también, Hinata-idiota.

Es curioso, porque Shouyou no se da cuenta hasta ese momento, al escuchar su apellido adornado con un insulto, que no le ha llamado así en todo el fin de semana. No ha usado ese apodo tan suyo para echarle la bronca, o indicarle qué hacer porque tampoco ha mangoneado mucho; y, ahora, cuando lo suelta es como si las palabras se pudieran lamer y tuviese el mejor sabor que un cheff puede preparar en su cocina. Y a él le entran ganas nuevas y refrescantes de besarlo, como cada vez que lo mira más de un segundo a los ojos, o cuando está lleno de sudor después de que cumpla sus caprichos y le lance la pelota, alta, precisa, por quincuagésima vez.

Una vocecilla le cuestiona cómo serían sus labios, si más bien duros, si más bien tiernos. Le pregunta cuánto tiempo tardaría Kageyama en apartarle o en dejar que le mordiera la nuez, que ahora sube y baja cuando traga saliva y le tienta, sin querer, con inocencia; discute consigo mismo sobre la curva generosa de su mandíbula, sobre lamerla de forma perezosa hasta llegar a su oreja. Podría comérselo a besos, total, qué más da, él no parece muy tenso jugando con su nariz a las tres de la mañana; posiblemente el sueño ya ha dormido a la bestia y sólo está en modo zombi. Debería besarlo, en su nariz pequeña y el hueco estrecho que hay hasta su labio superior.

–Kageyama.

Hay otra pregunta que aclama por subir desde su estómago hasta la garganta. Que le pica en la punta de la lengua y en su nariz, cuando por fin la deja libre.

 _Alguien debería pararme._

–Qué. –Ronco, grave, a tres segundos de distancia.

 _Si lo suelto quizás no tenga excusas después para salvaguardar nuestra amistad, y posiblemente tú tampoco._

– _Hinata._

Y cae, la bomba, la granada sin hebilla de seguro. Aparece el vértigo y las ganas de vomitar. Conoce a la perfección como sabe el hierro, la pólvora y la plata.

 _¿Te gustaría que te besara?_

* * *

 ** _*Pordede: es una pagina en la que se pueden ver series y películas online_**

 ** _*Alogarse: inclinarse_**

 ** _*Pulsión: impulso_**

 ** _*No parar la pata: no estarse quieto_**

 **Hola cocodrilos, hoy ha sido mi cumple y quería subirlo a primera hora pero no pude. Una se pierde entre tartas y clases y trabajos y no sabe cómo complementar todo, pero bueno más o menos he llegado. Espero que el capítulo no haya sido muy apabullante, porque lo he tenido que revisar unas cinco mil veces y siempre acaba añadiendo algo más y no quiero hacerlos demasiado largos porque no sé podré seguir este ritmo en dos semanas, cuando me empiecen los exámenes en la uni, ya quizás en verano sea otro cantar. Al meollo, ¿qué piensan que dirá Kageyama? Más o menos Hinata ha sido claro, sin serlo porque es tonto y una parte de él teme perder a ese gran amigo que ha ganado con los años. ¿Qué piensan de Ushiwaka? ¿no es mono? Por favor, coméntenme lo que quieran, yo siempre contesto.**

 **Rockie Liz: me alegro de estar dejándote con ganas de más y que esperes mis actualizaciones, fuiste mi primer comentario y siempre estarás en mi corazón de hojalata. Espero no haberte decepcionado mucho en este capítulo. Muchísimas gracias por comentar, por leer, eres un sol.**

 **Mo Brown: a ti ya te contesté, pero como dije copiaré mi contestación como lo propio. Sabes que ya te adoro 3**

 **¡Hola Mo Brown! Con migrañas pero saliendo de ellas /o/ ¿Tú qué tal? Muchisisisisimas gracias por este pedazo de comentario, y dedicarle su tiempo a escribirlo ^-^ Directamente te hablé por aquí, aunque también subiré la contestación en el siguiente capítulo (es una manía). Primero, a lo primero, sí, conozco Confeti Rosa y he conocido a Janet Cab en persona, somos de la misma isla. Ciertamente si se parece, porque gracias a ella entendí que una historia cotidiana puede ser increíblemente interesante y, también, fue que me decidí a cambiar un poco mi forma de escribir, bueno no del todo, sino a atreverme y soltar un par de tacos, hablar de cosas más europeas, tirar del humor sarcástico (tengo dos historias más-en otra plataforma- y si alguna vez tienes la oportunidad de echarles un vistazo comprobarás que todo es mucho más neutral, tirando al drama y aquí quiero conseguir justo lo contrario) así que es natural que te recuerden un poco, no obstante no quiero dar a entender que voy a copiarla ni mucho menos, admiro demasiado cómo escribe como para ensuciar así su trabajo. Digamos que ella ahora mismo es la escritora que a mi me gustaría ser (con mis particularidades claro). Aunque es un Kagehina también será un HinaKage, cuando entré en este mundillo (hace relativamente poco, desde enero) no entendía que eso era por las posiciones seme/uke, así que espero que te lleves algunas sorpresas por esa parte.** **  
** **Mi idea principal es mostrar lo que pasa cuando vas creciendo y te equivocas y te enamoras, cuán importantes son los amigos, que fácil es no ver lo que le pasa al otro por la cabeza. Es decir, lo que te puede pasar a ti o a mi, es más muchas de las anécdotas son plagio de mi vida real, de momentos que me pasan con mis compañeros de piso, o de amigos que están un poco locos; siempre tratando, por supuesto, que no se salgan demasiado de los personajes que son.** **  
** **Me he extendido como una persiana, madre mía willy, perdón por el textaco pero eres tan simpática/o (no quiero caer en el error) y me has cebado a dulces en tu comentario que te mereces el triple sólo por ello :3 Me encantaría seguir en contacto, por supuesto, y me encantaría volver a leerte entre los comentarios de Chicle de Naranja o privado, como quieras. En facebook soy Jane Smith, aunque en mi portada pone CallmeJane, así que si quieres agregarme estaré atenta a ver si te veo entre las solicitudes 3 Un bezaso enorme desde las islas Canarias que espero que te lleguen allí donde estés, hasta pronto O.O :3**

 **Guest: no sé quién serás, pero mil gracias por comentar, tampoco sé por qué ya no me aparece tu comentario, en el caso de que lo borraras o sea un error del sistema, por favor, no seas tímido/a, me encanta leer lo que piensan. El Daisuga es vida, amor, paz y familia, y habrá cosillas de ellos dos con el tiempo créme ^_^ Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado, gracias también por leer.**


	4. Dulces sueños

**IV.**

El tiempo corre, a lomos de una tortuga, sobre un caparazón que lleva bombas de aire incrustadas justo al final. Contra una tormenta de arena, que le da en la cara y la echa para atrás. Todo tiene mucho más sentido que las palabras de Hinata. Incluso la improbable posibilidad de que termine la carrera de Derecho es más comprensible.

 _¿Te gustaría que te besara?_

Qué.

—Qué. —Farfulla Kageyama, con la lengua hecha cartón, el cerebro convertido en un reloj de cuco y la sangre escarchada de los nervios. —¿Qué acabas de decir Hinata?

 _Repítemelo, repítemelo, porque quizás los zumbidos en el tímpano me han producido una embolia y, posiblemente, no comprenda, ni entienda, ni respire el aire suficiente como para asimilar lo que acabas de decir._

Quizás haya escuchado mal, sería lo más natural del mundo teniendo en cuenta que los separa una media de veinte centímetros y son las tres de la mañana, una mala hora para pedirle atención plena a sus neuronas -que parecen estar alucinando en colores-. El pelirrojo lo mira, como si acabara de cometer el mayor error de su vida o se le hubiese escapado dónde se encuentra el cuerpo de Osama Bin Laden, es una confusión de breves segundos, pues luego vuelve a sonreír con morriña, con sueño y sin ningún ápice de culpabilidad por la propuesta.

—Sí, Kageyama, que si quieres un beso. —Medita, acercando la cara a la suya, inclinándola hacia un lado como un gato, atento. Respirando el aire que él suelta por la boca. —De buenas noches, como los niños buenos. Hoy te has portado medianamente bien.

 _Será cabrón._

Se siente gilipollas, la persona más embaucada de la historia, el ser más humillado con mejor capacidad para creerse sus falsas victorias. _Es que no me lo puedo creer._ El muy capullo sonríe, con descaro, esperando una respuesta que no llega porque simplemente no la tiene, no después de esperar que sus labios busquen los suyos en vez de una simple recompensa por portarse _bien._

Los cojones en almíbar. Así es como va a terminar Tobio, cortándoselos, para dejar de pensar en sandeces cuando está o deja de estar con aquel mequetrefe que juega con él al pimpón sin descanso, siendo la pelota que apalea sin ton ni son. _Buenas noches vas a tener tú._ Cuando termine de degollarlo, y lo tire al mar en trocitos, sin dejar huella del desastre que hará con tal de eliminar esas ubérrimas ganas de estamparlo en el suelo. O besarle, y ganarse el infierno, para que sepa lo que es un beso de buenas noches y no esas niñerías que se le pasan a su mejor amigo por la cabeza.

Pero no, no va a hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, aunque quiere y siente que algo se muere por dentro al reprimirlo, porque Hinata está ahí, bebiendo Nesquik con un bigote de leche. Y él quizás ha tardado el tiempo justo para reaccionar sin parecer tonto de remate, pasándole los dedos por el pelo rizado.

—Déjate de chorradas, tonto, y termínate eso de una vez. Tengo sueño. —Susurra, aun perdido entre los tonos naranjas y la sensación aterciopelada en la piel. —Voy a preparar las sábanas y a poner el despertador, porque si es por ti te quedas dormido y pierdes el tren a primera hora.

Kageyama tiene toda la razón, es un hábito muy malo que su madre le había acostumbrado. Para qué necesitaba un reloj si Natsu lo despertaba con saltos en la cama o gritos desde el pasillo, qué mejor momento para levantarse del arrullo de las sabanas que el olor a tostadas por la mañana. No había nada mejor y punto.

Le hubiese gustado que _por lo menos_ hubiera dicho que no, con esa cara terrorífica tan típica que dominan los entrenamientos cuando le acertaba en la cabeza al sacar; o, quizás, hubiera preferido un _sí_ y rozarle la mejilla caliente. Lo que Hinata no quería era esa respuesta tan desmitificadora de sus actos, como si fuese una broma de amigos, como si no hubiera notado cómo se ponía cuando le llamaba _Kags_ , ni la cara tan condenadamente adorable que le había cubierto unos instantes al pedirle un beso.

Rezaba _ojalá._

—Sí, vale. Ya voy. —Comentó, con las orejas a la temperatura el sol, saboreando por última vez el chocolate agazapado al fondo de la taza.

* * *

Kageyama tiene unas ganas paupérrimas de que Hinata se vaya, de vuelta a la ciudad donde se pasa un mes sin hablarle y le parece divertido jugar a un voleibol que no es el suyo. Quiere decirle que se quede, a él no le importa dormir en el sofá, o engatusarle con la idea de volver a quedarse dormidos viendo alguna serie en la que la sangre esté más presente que la trama e incluso volver a ver por quincuagésima vez Naruto. A él le da igual todo menos que coja ese tren y se vaya y no verle en dos semanas, y luego, quien sabe, quizás en otras tres.

No recordaba el vértigo tan grande que le invadió la primera vez que se separaron y lo bien que supo disimularlo, sonriendo con la tirantez en el estómago y clavando la mano en el pelo hecho rizos color naranja. Le aterra que las cosas sigan como esas semanas atrás, ausentes, sin pasar nada, y no como hace dos meses, compartiendo jugadas de vóley y bollos rellenos de carne. No obstante, ahora siente en carne viva una llama latente que lame la piel y seduce el estómago hecho añicos mientras llegan a la parada.

Le va a doler como los ciegos añoran los colores o las alondras la claridad. Le va a echar de menos -si no ha empezado a hacerlo ya- aunque prefiere guardarse esas cursiladas en su boca -no es propio de él, ni está preparado para la cara que pondría si se lo dijera-, prefiere que la palabra _cobarde_ flote en su cabeza antes de oírle decir _Te has vuelto loco o qué_. Es como la primera vez que se separaron -una semana de verano que Hinata se fue a Tokyo para pasar tiempo con Kenma- y Kageyama estuvo subiéndose por las paredes como una araña, devanando con hilos invisibles un millar de ideas extrañas sobre lo que sentía o dejaba de sentir sobre su mejor amigo. Por aquel entonces se había sentido totalmente rechazado al ver que el pelirrojo prefería practicar un par de saques y jugar a videojuegos con un chico más del montón en vez de quedarse junto a él, ver partidos de sus posibles contrincantes y repasar hasta saberse de memoria cada uno de sus movimientos.

Un bichito verde le había picado detrás de la oreja, llamado Celos, Envidia, qué más da el nombre, pero estaba ahí, cociéndose a fuego lento a la altura donde el hipo duele y la comida baja.

La peor parte había sido contemplarle la cara de contento cuando, después de esos siete días en blanco, lo vio delante de su casa, con el balón debajo de la axila y gritando _Tontoyama vamos a jugar_ ; había supuesto de todo su autocontrol para no soltar las palabras adecuadas que mandarían al infierno su amistad en menos de un segundo. Aunque había querido, esa vez, y desde entonces, cada segundo que pasaba a su lado. Levantar el mantel de una mesa llena de comida.

En ocasiones recuerda con anhelo aquellos momentos en los que su amistad prevalecía como lo más normal del mundo y no tenía que luchar contra su corazón para que se quedara en su sitio y saliera escopeteado por la boca reclamando a su dueño; quizás es que era verdaderamente inútil y su cerebro había necesitado de un tiempo ilimitado para comprender esos sentimientos que con el paso de los días parecían construir casas y cuentos de hadas en las nubes. Epifanía, como un golpe de remo, como los rayos de sol directos en los ojos. Así era Hinata Shouyou en su vida.

Había sido una tortura cuadrarse de hombros y caminar a su lado siendo el vice capitán mientras sus ojos vagaban por el número diez de la espalda y la forma tan curiosa que tomaba el pantalón cuando se preparaba para saltar. Una locura de tres pares de narices en las que su pecho era un enjambre de abejas llenando de miel los alveolos e incapacitándolo de respirar, de sintetizar el oxígeno, de vivir. Nunca había tenido en cuenta que el amor llamaría a su puerta con un martillo, rompiendo la madera y dejando astillas clavadas al suelo. Nunca esa posibilidad cruzó su cabeza pues lo único que le importaba era jugar al voleibol como el mejor colocador de Japón. Nada más.

El maldito problema es que Hinata no llegaba a ser una excusa que lo liberara de ese embotamiento, su amigo iba unido al balón que hacía eco en las canchas. Era algo intrínseco. Kageyama amaba el voleibol, e Hinata lo completaba. Ya está, no había más vuelta de hoja.

—…Y el caso es que, el otro día, en un entrenamiento, Kenma se la mandó demasiado alta a Yoshima—Decía Hinata, saltando a unos centímetros, rozando la chaqueta gris con la suya negra. — El pobre se llevó un sopapo contra el palo de la red, estuvo con la cara roja todo el día. ¿Te acuerdas cuando practicábamos en verano con los demás equipos?

—Qué. —Cuestiona, sin preguntar, mirando las escaleras solitarias un domingo a las siete de la mañana.

—¿No me has estado escuchando? —Dice Hinata, mirando unos segundos en la misma dirección. — _Kageyama,_ nos veremos en dos semanas.

Ya lo sabe, lo sabe muy bien. No hace falta que se lo recuerden.

—Vale, sí. El viernes.

Para muchos es un misterio cómo su amistad floreció de forma tan natural con el tiempo. Lo fácil que se volvió dormir en el hombro del otro después de comer el almuerzo o lo sencillo que era dar medios abrazos, cansados después del entrenamiento, hablando de ese puestecito tan cuco que había en una esquina con el cartel hecho a mano y lo ricas que estaban las gambas rebosadas. Fue un secreto cómo Tobio se dejó mezclar como la masa de pizza se deja rellenar ante el cocinero por la personalidad alegre y distendida de Shouyou; pasó de una rivalidad cantada a gritos a una amistad tan hacedera como respirar.

—Mierdi-yama, no me estás entendiendo. —Comenta, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mientras alargaba sus manos hasta pellizcarle las mejillas, sin hacerle daño, sólo tirando un poco de la piel fría por la brizna mañanera. —Nos veremos en menos de catorce días, y hablaremos tanto que no te dará ni tiempo a echarme de menos.

Hinata le mira con las cejas levantadas, diciendo _Te conozco más que tu madre y eso que te parió_ y Kageyama tiene que reírse mientras el estómago se desdobla y deja de doler. Se está volviendo tonto de remate, con todo eso de la distancia y no saber de él; se había olvidado lo natural que era la presencia de aquel idiota a su lado, y le entran unas ganas gigantescas de darse de cabezazos contra el poste de luz que aún no se ha apagado.

* * *

Los pies pesan a plomo mientras sube las escaleras y el eco de las llaves resuena en su mano izquierda; el sonido de los grilletes que lleva un preso en las películas de los años 80 después de haber robado un banco. A Hinata le hubiese gustado robar todo el dinero del mundo en vez de dejar ir la mano de Kageyama -casualmente no llevaba guantes y hacía frío, y el calor humano calienta mucho más que la tela térmica de su abrigo- y volver a Kyoto.

No es que no quisiera volver. Quería las dos cosas, pasárselo pipa con sus compañeros de piso y también amodorrarse en el sillón con su mejor amigo hasta cansarse de hablar de chorradas; jugar con Kenma al _Mario Card_ y recibir las pelotas de Kageyama (o al revés); sufrir los constantes piques de Iñaqui y aguantar la mirada de troll de las cavernas de Kageyama; escuchar lo que hizo o dejó de hacer Kuroo en una fiesta mientras observa la cara de estupor de Kageyama y el _¿Eso lo hacen los universitarios de verdad?_ Era un sueño demasiado indistinto y utópico como para pedírselo a las estrellas.

La llave gira mientras el pomo pierde tensión. Por lo menos no la había pifiado, sus intentos banales por llamar la atención de Kageyama habían dado su fruto -más o menos- ya que parecía ser bastante receptivo ante sus coqueteos -si podía llamarlo así, claro-; incluso tenía una lista mental de todas las cosas que dejaban a su amigo en blanco, pensando en las musarañas y cavilando si está de broma o en cambio acaba de pedirle la luna.

 _Pues no, no lo estoy. Voy muy enserio contigo._ Y quizás, sólo quizás, estaban más cerca de lo que pensaba, porque, vamos a ver, la tensión entre ellos durante el fin de semana podría romper un muelle entero y eso le importaría mucho menos que el no avanzar en esa extraña amistad tejida con mimo a lo largo de tres años. Se siente incluso orgulloso de esos pasos celulares al conseguir que los dedos del colocador se enredaran con los suyos sin miradas extrañas o frases en desacuerdo.

—Vaya, pero si ya llegaste, fugitivo. —Comenta Iñaqui, con una taza de café humeando en una mano. El olor tostado podría despertar a toda una región dormida. — Y justo a tiempo para seguir con el espectáculo, tercer round.

Hinata lo sigue hasta el salón, preguntándose qué sustancia lo habrá llevado a decir cosas sin sentido a las diez de la mañana.

Si él pensaba que este finde había conocido lo que era la tracción entre dos personas estaba muy equivocado; aquella fuerza eléctrica podría explotar en cualquier momento, un poco más de calor o fricción y se quedarían sin sala de estar.

—Hola, Shou, llegas temprano. —Dice Kenma, mirando con esmero a la _Switch_ , sin prestar la más mínima atención a la cara que está a un palmo de la suya. —¿Te lo has pasado bien?

—Bien, bien… —Contesta, mirando con pavor a Iñaqui, quien se había sentado en el sillón a mirar el espectáculo. Una vieja que mira desde la ventana a ver quién pasa por su calle a las doce de la noche. —¿Desde cuándo llevan así?

Kuroo parece una estatua, sentado en una silla contigua a la de Kenma, semi-apoyado en la mesa por el codo, aún en pijama como si acabara de despertarse y esa fuese su tarea frecuente nada más salir de los brazos de Morfeo; inmerso en no apartar la vista de su amigo, parpadeando de vez en cuando sin decir absolutamente nada.

—Pues desde que te fuiste, el tío se pega sus horas sin moverse un ápice, yo ya tendría la coronilla quemada si me miraran de forma intensa. —Carcajeó el español, haciéndose a un lado cuando Hinata se desplomó con la mochila colgada de lado y tirando de los pies para quitarse los zapatos. —Pero ya ha suspirado cinco veces, hoy va a hablar. Ya lo verás, esto es mejor que ver el ajedrez.

—¿Desde cuándo ver ajedrez es divertido?

—Si sabes las reglas puede llegar a entretenerte por horas, pequeñajo, aún tienes mucho que aprender. El ajedrez es el arte de la paciencia, es una guerra silenciosa y amanerada, un pestañeo y el otro puede saber lo que piensas. —La mano de Iñaqui le palmeó el pecho. —A veces se me olvida que eres un crío.

—No soy un…

—Ken —Osciló Kuroo, soltando todo el aire guardado en los pulmones. —Kenma.

No le gustaba ni tres pelos estar sentado viendo esa situación, era algo privado ¿no? Y él no se consideraba un cotilla, pero su amigo extranjero estaba allí escarranchado como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, animándole a hundirse en el sofá y ver, sólo por si acaso, como se desarrollaba la conversación.

—¿Ves? Te lo dije. —Susurró Iñaqui. Esa debería ser la frase más escuchada de la historia, o posiblemente una de las del TOP junto a _Tenemos que hablar_ y _Porque lo digo yo, que para algo soy tu madre_. Hinata simplemente cabeceó de arriba abajo, atento al movimiento sinuoso que había hecho Kuroo al hablar, el brazo derecho rodeando el respaldo de Kenma. Como una jaula.

—¿Y qué hiciste con Kageyama, Shou? —Ignoró Kenma.

—Kenma. —Repitió Kuroo, en voz baja. Peligroso, tentativo. Su boca a cuatro dedos de distancia de la piel. —Creo que ha sido más que suficiente.

—Shou…

Y todo se queda en la nada. Una bomba nuclear explota y todo se queda en una afonía que calla hasta los grillos una noche de verano. Que da miedo y se desliza por el pecho hasta el estómago, enfriando la piel interna y ablandando los huesos.

—Se están… —Masculló Iñaqui después de tomarse de un trago lo que le quedaba de café en la taza marrón. Borracho de cafeína.

—Sí, creo que sí.

 _Se están comiendo la boca._

Más bien, Kuroo devoraba a Kenma, agarrándole la cara con una mano en la barbilla sin cambiar de posición, sin dejarlo respirar. A ninguno de los tres. Para Hinata es como ver a una pantera merendándose su presa después de estar una temporada famélica, sin prisa, pero sin pausa; y se pregunta cómo sería si Kageyama lo besara de esa forma, con hambre y paciencia, si sus labios tendrían fuerza como parecen tener los músculos de la espalda del bloqueador central cuando cambia un poco de posición y se tensan bajo la camiseta azul desgastada.

—Tío, me estás haciendo daño. —La voz de Iñaqui entra en los oídos de Hinata y le asusta. Llevaba todo el rato pegándole con una mano en el muslo; era eso o gritar, la emoción podría salir del pecho en un grito e interrumpir la escena.

—Perdón. — _Madremía, madremía, madremíaydelamorhermoso._

Sin más, porque aún esta absorto comprobando lo bien que se ven los besos desde fuera y las ganas que tiene por evidenciar si Kageyama y él se verían así de geniales, como en las escenas de película.

—¿Estás contento? —La voz notablemente más alta de Kenma profundiza en el piso como si acabara de encontrar a un asesino en serie. —¿Ya puedo saber qué tal se lo ha pasado Shouyou en Tokyo?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían pasado a tener el beso de su vida -o por lo menos eso había opinado Iñaqui mientras dejaba la taza en el suelo y se acomodaba contra el respaldo del sofá- a estar separados por un Kenma sonrojado y un Kuroo sonriente. El gato de Cheshire* en persona.

—Tu lengua no se quejaba hace unos segundos cuando te besaba. —La espalda apoyada en la silla, los pies estirados debajo de la mesa. Como un zar.

—Cállate, Kuro.

—No, creo que éste era el siguiente paso que debíamos dar. Estaba escrito en las estrellas, junto al Tsunami que pasó hace unos años pero que casualmente a ninguno de nosotros nos pasó nada, sólo que yo le he dado un pequeño empujón.

 _Qué._

El español está tan pasmado como Hinata, reclinado sobre sus piernas y con la boca tan abierta que si se esmera un poco le cabrían tres camiones dentro. Ahí están, discutiendo si debían o no contarles sobre su relación cuando llevaban un mes viviendo juntos y, para más inri, Kuroo parecía más un gigoló de tres al cuarto que la pareja de Kenma.

—Eres un subnormal. —Sentencia, alejando su cara de la del chico. _¿Le acaba de hacer la cobra*?_

—Se lo ha hecho sí, no te lo cuestiones. —El sofá vibra cuando Iñaqui ríe con todo el cuerpo. —Porque son las diez de la mañana que si no me hubiese sentido hasta mal por no haber hecho palomitas. Esto es mejor que cuando David Bisbal le dio un abrazo en vez de un beso a Chenoa* en el reencuentro, penoso.

—¿Lo dije en voz alta? —Comenta, llevándose las manos a la boca.

—Lo tenías escrito en la frente, si lo llegas a decir hasta me ofendería.

Hinata se plantea si levantarse o tirarse por el balcón, mientras Iñaqui niega con la cabeza _Creo que ni siquiera se dan cuenta que estamos aquí, quizás si te mueves es peor, además, ¿quieres perderte ésto?_ Así que vuelve a subir los pies al sofá.

—Esto de estar como simples colegas no me va, sabes que llevamos un mes de mierda sólo porque querías dejar las cosas _de tranquis_ y en vez de pasar tiempo juntos después de dos años esperándote para venir los dos a Kyoto y estar a nuestro aire, prefieres cederle mi hueco a Hinata y babear con sus remates.

Un _Oye_ se escucha de fondo cuando al pelirrojo se le escapa de la boca, pero pasa totalmente desapercibido, ellos a su rollo como buenos actores recreando una escena de celos.

—Lo único que te pedí fue tranquilidad. —Dice, desinflado, sentándose a dos sillas de distancia del más alto. —Además has salido con otras personas.

—¿Sí, tú crees? Sólo trataba de pagarte con la misma moneda, como si no me conocieras, Kenma. —Se reclina en la mesa y atrapa con los dedos la mano pequeña, que jugaba con el botón de encendido de la consola multicolor.

Es como ver una película romántica, un anime shojo, leer una novela adolescente, todo juntos y mucho más incómodo. En los otros casos uno tiene libertad para sentirse avergonzado y apartar la mirada si la escena es demasiado bochornosa para el espectador o adelantar un poco la trama y luego volver para atrás cuando la vergüenza ha huido del pecho, pero en esta ocasión era imposible desviar la mirada, quien sabe, quizás iba a ser algo único y momentáneo.

—Estaba celoso, Kenma, y voy a seguir celoso el resto de mi vida de cualquier cosa que haga que pierdas el interés en tus videojuegos, acostúmbrate. —Expone, deslizando los mechones rubios y negros detrás de la oreja. Y a Hinata se le antoja tierno cómo su amigo parece chicle en las manos de Kuroo. —Pero no te pido que cambies.

—Bueno. —Aplaude Iñaqui, reclinándose en el sillón. —Entonces, ¿tenemos boda?

Hinata, por demás hecho nudos en su mente, pellizca por el cachete interior del brazo al español. Qué forma tan poco sutil y original de romper el ambiente.

* * *

El lunes llega y se va junto al martes y al miércoles, lleno de prácticas absurdas sobre películas malas de juicios interminables, informes kilométricos de la historia de guerras que a él bien le pueden importar tres palillos chinos robados a escondidas después de salir de un buffet; una presentación hecha al tuntún cuarenta minutos antes de una clase porque sus compañeros se han rascado los huevos todo el finde y a él ha tocado apañárselas como puede con resúmenes de mierda _googleados_ y robado de páginas con poca veracidad para completar un poco las diapositivas en blanco y no meter emoticonos ni efectos que producen epilepsia. Comer mal, beber mucho café -que no le gusta, pero al que se está volviendo adicto si le echa leche condensada-, llegar medio muerto de los entrenamientos y no limpiar, él, el tío con TOC, sin limpiar en cuatro días. Lo único que salva un poco el avance de las horas son mensajitos que lo dejan alelado y flipando en colores que sólo las moscas pueden ver.

 _Sí, mensajitos._ De esos que inundan el pecho de mariposa y viajan hasta las rodillas, las hace pudin y luego migran a las mejillas, haciendo que los vasos sanguíneos en la piel se dilate, cambiándola de color; Hinata se había tomado muy enserio eso de _No vas a echarme de menos_ , de una forma que le descolocaba huesos que no sabía que tenía. Siempre empieza la mañana con boberías, y con fotos - _la fotito no podía faltar-_ que rozaban lo obsceno; como la del martes, el tazón pottérico* encima de una baldosa y la ducha de fondo con los pies desnudos entrando al chorro del agua que caía. Nada más y nada menos, el inconveniente era que Kageyama se perdía la mayoría de sus clases teóricas entre las misceláneas posibilidades que alcanzaba su cabeza a recabar para saber el por qué su mejor amigo le mandaba ese tipo de fotos, que, además en esa ocasión, era una incógnita de cómo se la había sacado, ¿con temporizador? ¿o alguien más le había prestado las manos y _sus ojos_? Siempre había sido muy nudista, sobre todo cuando le daba por imitar a Shin-chan* y el _Troooompa_ ; después de perderse en el sentido abstracto que podían tener las imágenes y que recibía cada mañana, iban las conversaciones interminables de emoticonos, él pasaba de contestarle, pero a veces le parecía que Hinata tenía un arte hilarante para contar historia con ellos, eso o que se aburría enormemente en sus clases y debía saberse de memoria cada recoveco de WhatsApp para hacerlo tan rápido.

Por las tardes había comenzado a mandar también mini vídeos de los que simulan ser un gif y tienes que descargarte una aplicación o Instagram para grabarlos, menos provocativas pero que le quitaban el hipo por la simple razón de que estaba él en uniforme -de eso prefería no hablar ni dar detalles porque si se ponía a decir todas las cosas que estaban bien hechas sobre él acabaría escribiendo una nueva Biblia-, o en chándal corto, daba igual, esas malditas medias que protegían sus rodillas no sólo hacían un gran trabajo cubriendo la piel blanca. No cabía duda que alguien más sujetaba el móvil mientras él se preparaba para saltar y recorría toda la cancha a una velocidad vertiginosa.

—Ahora salta mucho más. —Comentó Ushijima, diez metros de alto más grande que él, asomado desde su espalda. —Y tiene mejor resistencia, será un problema cuando nos toque contra ellos.

—A ver, a ver —Yuu, que había estado hasta entonces peinándose las rastas con lo que parecía una aguja de un dedo de largo, le arrebató el móvil. —Bro, ven a ver esto, ¿cómo vas a pararle con saltos así? Yo creo que si no tiene mucha potencia puedo detenerle los pies, soy bastante bueno tío, pero tú, con lo coleguita que te has hecho de él te va a dar pavor verlo una cabeza más alta.

Arata abrazó por el hombro al rubio, con sólo una toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo, mientras Ushijima, quien se había vestido en un tiempo record, se les acercaba en silencio.

—JO-DER, quién lo diría, dude. Tiene buenas piernas.

Kageyama tenía claro que al bloqueador central bien poco le importaba si los muslos de Hinata eran suaves al tacto o en cambio se podría trazar la línea del muslo interno al tensar el cuerpo, lo tenía clarísimo. No obstante, en aquel miércoles noche, después de un inicio de semana estrepitoso, mientras comentaban sobre el cuerpo de su mejor amigo, _no_ pensaba moderarse.

—A la próxima que fisgoneen entre mis cosas les dejo sin ropa y se van con el culito al aire por todo Tokyo. —Aseveró, metiendo el uniforme sudado en la mochila negra _Nike_ que tenía más años que Matusalén y procurando obviar los quejidos de sus amigos o la frasecita toca cojones de Yuu, _La próxima vez no te traigas el porno al trabajo._

El jueves, un día más y esa semana se quedaría en el olvido, una semana menos para volver a Miyagi y ver a sus padres -los cuales se habían tomado la molestia de dejar de llamarlo todos los días para hacerlo cada tres-, ir al Tsukimi* con el antiguo equipo del Karasuno, tener un amistoso con el Nekoma y ver a Hinata. _Ver a Hinata._ Sin pixelar, o tener que conectar el móvil a cualquier wifi para descargar los vídeos, ni imaginarse su voz al leer los textos inusualmente largos que había comenzado a mandarle por las noches sobre lo que podrían hacer si él le iba a ver a Kyoto, de la relación sorprendentemente larga y secreta que habían llevado sus compañeros de piso y que ahora habían decidido dejarlo correr como un rumor de instituto; la comparativa entre Tsukishima e Iñaqui, en la que le había pedido encarecidamente unas cien veces que nunca, jamás, los presentara porque si ese día llegaba sería su perdición.

No sabía si ahora era incluso peor que antes, siendo bombardeado por un exceso de información del pelirrojo casi todas las horas del día, recolectando retazos de una vida lejana e incierta, pero participando en ella de forma no activa; por lo menos antes no tenía que echar de menos estar ahí para darle con coscorrón si hacía falta. A veces le sacaba de quicio esa manera tan natural que tenía de soltar burradas a diestro y siniestro, con inocencia, como un crío soltando _Putaputaputa_ en alto, pero sin conocer lo que realmente significaba. Kageyama no era tonto, sabía perfectamente que las cosas se estaban yendo por recodos desconocidos para su relación e intuía que pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que llegaran a estabilizarse de nuevo, pero qué le iba a preguntar, si prefería girar la cabeza hacia otro lado y dejar que Hinata hiciese lo que quisiera con él si así todo estaba _bien, perfecto, de lujo_ entre ellos.

 _Oye, ¿te gusto?_

Ni de coña. Ni que los extraterrestres vinieran y cumpliesen el sueño de Oikawa y se lo llevaran a otro planeta sin bomba de oxígeno. Ni si Jesús vuelve a resucitar y reparte pan y vino por todo Japón sin saber que el país es politeísta. Ni si la Seleccionan le llama para ser colocador oficial ese año. NO, _no_ y no. Quizás sólo eran ideas absurdas que se habían colado en su cabeza después de comerse con papas* todas las primeras cinco temporadas de _Como conocí a vuestra madre_ por culpa de Arata y sus ganas de ser Barney -debía reconocer que era su personaje favorito- Stinson; esa serie sólo fomentaba la búsqueda de una pareja ideal pasándose por la entrepierna a toda la ciudadanía de Nueva York.

¡Mira, Yama-yama! Me encanta. [17:31]

[Imagen] [17:31]

Tenía que mandarle esa foto y romperle el buen Karma del día. Por la mañana se había portado medianamente bien, al abrir la conversación sólo había sido derretido como el chocolate al sol ante su cara dormida y la taza humeante. Nada fuera de lo normal, no iba a tener las orejas calientes el resto del día. Salvo ahora, claro, no sabía estarse _quietecito._ Con la cara pegada a la cámara, despeinado y sorbiendo de un batido, ese era la contrariedad, era _su batido_ , la misma marca, los mismos colores azul cielo y blanco, la vaca mal dibujada en la parte frontal, era una declaración de derechos _de qué_ , pues ahí, justo debajo de la imagen, como pie de la foto ponía: _Es algo así como un beso indirecto, ¿no?_

Le encantaría contestarle que no, que no lo era en absoluto, pero su cabeza por un instante había considerado la posibilidad ya que él también sorbía las últimas gotas de leche de su tetrabrik y le había sabido a gloria. Se relame ante la idea estúpida de que en ese efímero momento están los dos bebiendo lo mismo, con los labios pegados contra el plástico.

—Ey, Kags, tenemos que ir yendo para entrenar. —Dice Yuu, apoyando la mano en su hombro y echando un vistazo al móvil. —Sois _tan_ gays. Tío, tío, tío. Deberías mandarle una foto tú también, a ver que te contesta.

Estaban en el comedor, repleto a reventar, y Kageyama sólo quería hundir la cabeza en la tierra hasta tocar el núcleo y sentir un poco de temperatura ambiente. Porque ni el calor del sol equipararía el sofoco que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

—Que te calles, Yuu. —Contesta, sin mirarle, respirando fuego y pensando qué debería decirle o si mejor lo dejaba en visto.

 _Eres un dolor en el culo, Hinata._

—Dude, hazme caso, déjame. —Le arrebata el móvil de las manos, apuntándole con un vaso lleno de CocaCola, el chico necesitaba cafeína en vena cada dos horas o era un muerto viviente, y mirándole con las cejas levantadas, sonriendo, confiado. —Dame un poco de credibilidad, bro, si se la envías estoy seguro que se quedará flipando porque no es típico de ti hacerlo.

—Precisamente porque no es _típico_ , no voy a hacerlo, Yuu. —Alarga la mano, pero una gota de la bebida roza su piel. —Te lo vas a llevar a lo grande como me mojes de nuevo, capullo.

—Que me hagas caso, pesado, el pequeñajo suele tener una taza de respuestas bastante rápida, ¿no? O eso me dice a mi Arata porque siempre anda diciéndome que es supermegaultrasimpático. — _Ah, ¿sí?_ —Por lo que, Kags, si no contesta desde ahora, cuando se la mandemos, hasta después de habernos cambiado -hay que darle un margen de error, tío, él también tienen entrenamiento ahora, ¿verdad?- eso quiere decir que se ha quedado alucinando, y tú habrás ganado.

 _Ganar._ La idea alivia la sangre que corre a 300.000 Km/s y comienza a desacelerar, pesada, sin esfuerzo.

—Vale. —Contesta, simple, llano.

—Bien, pero quita esa sonrisa, podrías matar a un niño del susto con ella. —Yuu le da el bote de leche olvidado en la mesa. —Es porque quieres ganar, ¿no?

Kageyama, que es más transparente que el agua, se encoge del hombro.

—Eres de lo peor, dude. —Niega con la cabeza, divertido, levantando el móvil, colocándole unas tres mil veces la posición y diciéndole que si así o asá. —Di _Cheese._

Iba a decir que no cuando ve por el rabillo del ojo que nuevamente el vaso es objeto de amenaza, así que lo dice, algo sonrojado porque le parece la forma más estúpida de sacarse una fotografía. Y esta vez, como muchas otras, gana. El Karma ha vuelto a sonreírle.

En el pie de página rezaba: _Me encanta la leche._

* * *

Son las diez de la noche de un Domingo, y debería estar haciendo un par de estiramientos para meterse en la cama antes de dormir, sobre todo después de hartarse a pizza -hoy es su día libre y se lo merece-. Es una rutina bastante saludable, acostumbras el cuerpo a un hábito y el cerebro lo toma como un incentivo del siguiente paso; un perro, el silbato y la comida, tal cual. Antes solía hacerlo con su hermana, ella siempre se apuntaba a todo y además decía que era _muy divertido_ , así que se le hacía un momento tierno entre los dos. Ahora, lejos de su casa y echándola de menos se le antojaba a veces complicado no coger un tren sólo para abrazarla un rato, dormir con ella y escuchar sus historias disparatadas sobre unicornios, ninjas y manzanas caramelizadas (le gustan de una forma preocupante). Pero la vería en cinco días, aunque sólo setenta y dos horas, y se sacaría las suficientes fotos, vídeos y gif como para llenar todo su Facebook alardeando de hermana.

Hinata suspiró, desbloqueando el móvil, había sido una locura de semana tratar de que _nadie_ mirara la pantalla; y es que, el jueves, Kageyama había tenido la mala idea de responderle con una imagen, él, su mejor amigo, quien detesta la tecnología, le había mandado una sonriendo y _sonrojado_ , sólo un poco, como si alguien hubiera cogido un rotulador y le hubiese pintado los mofletes de rosa fosforito o hubiera cogido un filtro mono de Snapchat; pero daba igual, porque casi se siente morir al abrirlo justo antes de entrenar. Su corazón, ese pobre que estaba cada vez más atrofiado, había decidido dar vueltas por el sistema circulatorio y embotar todos los sentidos; se había pasado todo el entrenamiento pensando en esos labios en luna que sorbían una pajita blanca, sus mejillas llenas que ya había apretado entre sus dedos y eran suaves, tiernas, achuchables; en el conjunto en sí, que podía llenar el cuerpo del pelirrojo de cicatrices con sólo mirarlo durante cinco segundos.

 _Por qué tienes que ser tan condenadamente guapo, Kageyama, y a qué viene eso de "Me gusta la leche", qué leche, de qué hablas._

No supo que contestarle, entre el subidón de adrenalina y las ganas irremisibles de besarlo, tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y obviar la conversación, zanjando el tema de momento. Hinata tenía la duda de si lo había hecho a posta, para pagarle con su propia medicina, aunque eso supusiera que el colocador había entendido el mensaje anterior, y no como una broma precisamente; o si era tan tonto como para hacerlo de forma inocente.

Llama ya, idiota, que eres un desesperado. Estaba terminando un cuestionario. [21:55]

Y deja de estar llenándome el móvil de machanguitos. Entre Tanaka, Nishinoya y tú el grupo está repleto de idioteces. [21:56]

 _Hinata._ [22:03]

Le falta el aire, verle más allá de su fondo de pantalla -sí, la imagen había ido directamente como decoración del móvil junto a la cara embarrada de chocolate de su hermana que primaba en el bloqueo- después de todas las insinuaciones que había estado soltando durante la semana era como correr delante de un elefante, o el Gordo de _Outlas_ *.

Abre Skype, con la sesión ya empezada, pica en su conversación sin ningún chat sólo con mensajes automáticos de _Ha habido un error en la conexión_ y le da a descolgar. Un tono. Tres tonos. Cinco tonos.

—¿Qué haces con mi camiseta puesta?

—¡Qué haces tú sin camiseta!

Vale, quizás, sólo quizás, había querido seguir con las indirectas y había visto por ahí -en series ñoñas, libros adolescentes o películas romanticonas- que suele gustar eso de ir vestido con la ropa del otro y, además, a Hinata le encantaba llevar esa camiseta con el logotipo de Iron man algo desgatada por el tiempo, porque el material era bastante malo y olía un poco a él. Así que sí, bien, lo había hecho aposta… Pero, _pero_ , Kageyama iba sin absolutamente nada, y, joder, gracias por ello.

Shouyou repasa desazonado el cuerpo de su mejor amigo, sin una pizca de sol en la piel que le evocaba algo dulce, sensible tierno; delineando músculos cincelados con esmero por Da Vinci o Monet o, quien sabe, Dios. La forma de los hombros don la piel parecía más fina y comestible, las líneas del cuello que terminan en clavículas marcadas, fuertes; sus brazos - _madre mía, era fan de ellos, de todo en realidad-,_ apoyados en la mesa de escritorio, con los músculos flexionados y rígidos. Quería morderlo, en la nuez, en el mentón, probar la tensión de su pecho y lamerle el ombligo, raspar con los dientes esa marca en V de arriba abajo y vuelta a empezar. Todo eso y mucho más. Tantas cosas que se obligó a quitar un instante la imagen en movimiento y poner fotos de icebergs en Google para relajarse, coger aire, reaprender a respirar.

 _Kageyama, eres tan injusto._

Traga saliva y sangre y tierra cuando vuelve a abrir la ventana y se queda embobado unos instantes con la forma tan sutil que tienen sus abdominales de descender hasta el pantalón del pijama, totalmente tirantes por la posición encorvada de su amigo.

—¿No tienes frío? —La pregunta sabe a nervios desde Cancún, pero es lo único que se le ha ocurrido a Hinata para abrir una de sus pocas sesiones que tienen con cámara delante. Por la falta de tiempo, y por el bien de su integridad física.

—Si tuviera llevaría algo encima, ¿no? Estar rodeado de asteroides te está haciendo incluso más tonto de lo normal. —Dice Tobio, mirando a algún lado de la pantalla.

 _Otra vez con esas._

—Que no nos aprendamos todas y cada una de las leyes constitucionales no nos hace tontos, ¡Bakeyama! Además, ¿quién le va perfecto en la universidad? A mí. —Resiente Hinata, subiendo los pies descalzos a la silla.

—Eso sólo confirma que tu carrera es lo suficientemente _fácil_ como para que hasta gente como tú la apruebe. —Kageyama sonríe al ver el dedo corazón acercarse hasta el punto de que la cutícula mordida se ve en cámara. —Sólo estás confirmando mi teoría, boke.

—Me da igual, eres un subnormal, no sé cómo Yuu y Arata te soportan. Y Japón tampoco, sobre todo él, cada vez me cae mejor.

—Me soportan porque quieren, yo no lo he pedido. —Hinata coge aire con el abdomen como una tetera a punto de estallar, cuando observa con demasiado interés la forma tan grácil que tiene Tobio para encogerse de hombres y respirar y ser brillante y guapo, todo al mismo tiempo. —No me has contestado a la pregunta.

Shouyou se siente desvanecer cuando los ojos azul noche, donde las estrellas brillan y no hay luz artificial, parecen estar a un par de centímetros de él y no a kilómetros de distancia. Le quema la piel y la boca del estómago se hunde junto al resto de órganos que normalmente no procesan la comida por los nervios; quiere huir de su habitación y refugiarse en el sofá del salón, o perderse bajo las pupilas dilatadas de su amigo, por la luminiscencia del ordenador, y la oscuridad de su cuarto.

—Qu-qué.

—El por qué llevas mi camiseta, idiota.

—¡Ah! Mhm… —Ladea la cabeza mientras se abriga las rodillas y parte de los pies con esa prenda de ropa que lo está llevando a una conversación embarazosa. —Es que es muy cómoda, Tonto-yama, además, te la dejaste hace siglos en mi casa. ¿La quieres de vuelta?

—No, en realidad, te queda bien.

 _Ya, que me queda bien, claro._

Hace un mohín, con las mejillas llenas de aire y los labios enfurruñados entre ellos. Cuando se atreve a mirar entre sus pestañas la cara de Kageyama se sorprende al verlo distraído con el móvil, el flequillo sin cortar cayendo sobre su frente, y las orejas algo más oscuras que el resto de la piel. Algo frío y eléctrico lo recorre hasta la punta de los dedos, quiere preguntarle si está jugando con él o últimamente ha notado que lo de ser amigos quizás ya no funcione del todo para ellos.

 _¿Te gusto, Kageyama?_

—Bien, vale. Sí. —¿Había más formas de afirmar algo? Quizás, a lo mejor, no se sabe. Su cabeza es un amasijo de ganas incomprendidas, deseos lejanos y nervios torpes. —¿Te han llamado?

—De qué.

—Ya sabes, Despistado-yama, de la _Se-lec-ción_. —Susurra, como si fuese un secreto gritado a voces. —Será este año.

—Eres un iluso si piensas que me llamarán. —Hinata observa como deja de mirar al móvil y vuelve su vista a la pantalla del ordenador, ¿a él también se le retorcían los dedos de los pies con sólo escuchar su voz? —Oikawa es el preferido desde que llegó a la universidad…

Lo interrumpe, porque Kageyama es experto en desmitificarse, en no ver lo mucho que ha cambiado a lo largo de esos años y en lo bien que se le da ahora asimilar el entorno en el que está, cómo salta aquel, de que cojea éste, es mejor que remarque el otro.

—Sabes perfectamente que Gran Rey lleva en rehabilitación dos meses, no te hagas el tonto, te van a llamar. —Sonríe, con su mejor guiño, con la tirantez en las mejillas y las arrugas al final de los ojos. Como un niño sincero. —Te lo mereces, yo creo que ahora mismo eres el mejor de Japón. ¡De todo el mundo!

 _Lo eres, claro que lo eres. Y te lo mereces todo._

Normalmente cuando Shouyou abastece a Tobio de piropos pasan dos cosas que adora: la primera es que parece quedarse en blanco unos milisegundos, como si lo dispararan con un arma de fuego y el golpe fuese demasiado fuerte para sostenerse por sí mismo; la segunda es que, como no sabe qué decir, comienza a balbucear _Qu-e, qué dice_ y _Yo, cállate idiota_ o, tal vez, _No es verdad,_ hasta mirarle con el ceño fruncido pero una sonrisa ondulando los labios. Tan raro y especial.

—Cállate, no es verdad, subnormal. —Dijo esta vez, cruzándose de brazos. —¿A ti ya te llamaron?

Bosteza como un gato, negando con la cabeza y reposando la cabeza en sus brazos que a su vez usan de cojín las rodillas. Cómodo y casero.

—Pero lo harán, este es nuestro año Kageyama. Ya hemos ido dos años seguidos a la concentración, además. —Vuelve a bostezar, cerrando los ojos. —Gran Rey no podrá jugar este año, se operó en verano, y _de verdad,_ Bakeyama, estoy seguro de que nadie podría igualarte.

—Si te vas a quedar dormido, idiota, lo dejamos para otro día. —Tobio habla de forma atropellada, sin masticar las palabras.

 _No, mejor sigamos hablando hasta que me quede dormido, con tu voz de fondo._

—No entiendo por qué te pones tan nervioso cuando te digo la realidad. Supéralo, eres el mejor colocador del mundo mundial. —Dice simple y llano, en su universo oscuro y cálido, escuchando los movimientos de su mejor amigo a través del ordenador y el viento golpear la ventana semiabierta. —Para mí siempre lo has sido, pero creo que ahora todos lo verán.

Por un instante todo el cuerpo de Hinata se convierte en roca, en granito, en diamante. No escucha, ni respira, ni dice nada. Acaba de decirle abiertamente que es lo mejor que hay en la Tierra y, no sólo eso, sino que _siempre lo ha sido,_ no sabe si es bueno haberlo soltado como las madres tiran de las semi-amenazas hechas con cariño, o tiene que comenzar a coserse la boca _;_ pero luego recuerda que son amigos, mejores amigos que han compartido cama, comida, agujetas, y que no pasa nada ya que antes de esa confesión ha puesto la palabra "colocador" en medio y no "persona". Su cuerpo desdobla los músculos, más tranquilo dentro del silbido constante y rítmico de su corazón.

—Hinata. —Escucha, ciego por sus parpados vagos. —Vete a dormir, anda, sólo dices tonterías.

 _Si eres tú nada es tontería._

Desenreda la postura y baja los pies, no quiere despedirse, pero tampoco tiene mucho más que decir sin que la burbuja se rompa. No esa noche que parece todo demasiado real y tangente. Así que sus labios miran a la luna, perezoso, grabando a fuego en su pecho, en cada una de sus células la imagen media borrosa -sus ojos ya no dan para más- del chico que lo hace pensar en casitas con tejados rojos y chimenea encendida en invierno, con un perro que ladra y amapolas plantadas en un jardín mimado, y le da las buenas noches, como todos los días antes de acostarse:

—Dulces sueños, Smile-yama —Está sonriendo, algo insólito y fugaz, entre las sombras que crea la luz blanca de su ordenador, la que entra de los coches por la ventana, la oscuridad azulina del cuarto.

 _Siempre, Hinata-idiota._

* * *

Últimamente por las noches no para de pensar en él, en los mensajes que le ha mandado a lo largo del día, desde esas pequeñas caritas sonrientes, que a veces enseñan la lengua, y unicornios, hasta cada palabra que denotan algo más allá que colegueo.

—Kageyama, mañana, cuando me veas después de dos semanas. ¿Me darás un beso o un abrazo? Porque como me des palmaditas en el hombro me sentiré herido de por vida y no pienso recibir ninguno de tus pelotas. NIN-GU-NA. —Ahí estaban, esas ganas absurdas por mandar indirectas que eran obvias para cualquiera. Había sido su regalo mañanero, a las siete de la mañana, junto con su tasita de Harry Potter llena de leche y Nesquik, y sus pelos mojados por la ducha humedeciéndole la nariz y la sien. Un mensaje de voz que podía haberlo escuchado ya diez veces a lo largo del día, o cinco mil con tal de escucharle hablar cerca del oído.

 _Si quieres te enseño a besar como saludo, con lengua y manos calientes._

Algo en su interior se removía con la simple idea de responderle con algo tan sincero, y tentativo, mientras Hinata parecía soltarle burradas a diestro y siniestro, sin medir las palabras ni pensar un poco en lo que ocurría en su apartamento por su culpa; y, bueno, él también lo intentaba. Yuu le estaba ayudando -si por prestar una mano era quitarle el móvil y hurgar en sus conversaciones opinando sobre _lo mucho_ que estaba ligando su mejor amigo con él-diciéndole que si debía soltarse un poquito más en eso de parecer correcto, o también escribirle frasecitas que lo dejen a cuadros.

Cuando hicieron Skype lo intentó, más o menos, enseñando un poco de carne debido a que Arata decía que a él le ponía a mil cuando las chicas iban con falditas cortas y escote agudo; no obstante Kageyama no tenía nada de eso, ni curvas pronunciadas y ni pecho redondo, era todo músculo, piel inflexible y horas de ejercicio.

—Pero, no entiendo el problema. Tener pecho y tetas es más o menos lo mismo, ¿no? —Había soltado Ushijima la tarde del martes, cuando practicaban remates.

Porque sí, Hinata se había vuelto el tema preferente de conversación para todos sus compañeros de equipo por culpa de Yuu. Y para más inri, Arata no paraba de decirle que podía preguntarle en una de sus muchas conversaciones sobre el tema, como niños de primaria.

Lo peor es que una parte de él se había enriquecido ante la idea de que los ojos color miel se fijaran en su cuerpo algo más que por sorpresa. Esa misma noche había recreado el momento exacto en que sus labios se volvían húmedos ante el taco de la lengua cuando lo miraba, con hambre, con ganas. Kageyama lo había sentido como fuego frío lamiéndole la carne, caramelo fundido sobre su piel mientras suspira y calienta cada recoveco desnudo; había hundido la mejilla en las sábanas, con la mano fría metida en el pantalón de algodón, sin oxígeno, sin ganas de sueño más que escucharle decir su nombre y no su apellido.

Ya no sabía ni comprendía cómo podría mirarle a la cara en un par de horas después de todos esos días deseando hundir los dedos en su piel, mientras recreaba la deliciosa imagen de sus piernas tapadas por la camiseta vieja y roída. Y ya llevaba tres veces que pensaba en ello por las noches, con el corazón licuado y la sangre espesa cuando todo se concentra allí abajo y no necesita absolutamente nada, salvo su presencia, su voz, su vida. Le encantaría perder la consciencia y dejarse llevar por esa pequeña esperanza que le está rodeando últimamente y besarlo hasta peinarlo, hasta que no sienta el suelo bajo sus pies, ni sepa cuanto es dos más dos.

Escucha el timbre de su móvil hacer eco desde el suelo, para que no moleste si da vueltas en la cama, y lo coge esperando que no sea su madre con los nervios a flor de piel por no haber hablado ese mismo día sobre la hora de llegada a Miyagi.

—KA-GE-YA-MAAAAAAA —Gritan al otro lado de la línea, con música de fondo, a las tres de la mañana.

—¿Hinata? —Es más un murmullo que una pregunta, mientras se sienta en la cama y apoya la espalda en la pared fría y blanca.

—Claro, Tontoyama, quién te va a llamar a ti a esta hora sino yo. —Ríe, el muy capullo se jacta de él cuando podría estar perfectamente durmiendo, o pensando en su pelo naranja y su nariz respingona.

—Si me llamas para insultarme mejor cuelgo, es muy tarde, o muy temprano, según se mire, para estar escuchando tus gilipolleces.

Escucha gente reír de fondo, hablar a grito pelado, música estridente y un _Tío, pásame la copa que esto está muy bueno y es gratis._

—¿Has bebido?

—Noooooo, bueno sí, vale, un poco. —Hinata habla masticando chicle, respirando fuerte, con la risa floja entrecortando las frases. —¡Estar borracho es divertidísimo! Incluso más que jugar al voleibol, Bakeyama. Me encaaaanta.

—No deberías haber bebido, ¿quién te ha dado alcohol con esa cara de niño que tienes? Ni siquiera has cumplido los 20* —En su cabeza no hay más que posibles problemas de lo que puede estar haciendo el alcohol mientras camina por el cuerpo de su mejor amigo. Que lo pille la poli, o le saquen una mala foto y acabe fuera porque un ojeador vea esa clase de comportamiento como no apta -la última hace que todo el cuerpo sude frío y el pecho termine hecho trizas-, que le roben la cartera, que bailen con desconocidos y acaben en situaciones que no quiere, como un beso, o toqueteos bajo la ropa. El alcohol a veces puede jugar como el peor de los amigos.

 _Joder, Hinata._

—No he bebido taaaanto, además Iñaqui me está cuidado bastante bien, nos estamos yendo ya de la fiesta, ¿A que sí? —Pregunta, chillando, a _Iñaqui_. —Sí, sí, no te preocupes, volverá sano y salvo a su camita, después de darlo todo en su primera fiesta universitaria. Entretenlo un poco mientras salimos porque estaba algo pesadito con querer hablar contigo, o sino se quedaba tirado en aquel suelo mugriento. —La voz del español, porque sabe bien que lo es después de todas esas anécdotas tan fantásticas que le ha contado Shouyou, a veces es opacada por quejas, _Oye, no es cierto_ y _Que te calles,_ mientras Tobio procura entretener sus dedos con el cordón del pantalón tratando de mitigar las ganas de coger un taxi y matar a su mejor amigo. —Kageyamaaaa, ¿sigues ahí?

—Lo estoy.

—¿Estás enfadado? Lo estás, lo sé. Es porque dije que el alcohol es más divertido que el vóley, no te enfaaades, por fis. Porfaplis, porfaplis, porfaplis. —Lo dice unas diez veces más hasta que Kageyama suspira y le confirma otras veinte que no, no lo está. —Pero sí estás molesto. No te preocupes, nada será tan divertido como estar contigo.

 _Venga ya, Hinata. Ahora no._

—Podría haberte pasado cualquier cosa, inútil, ¿y si te pillan y no juegas en la selección japonesa por una fiestecita de nada? —Insiste, con la voz dos tonos más graves de lo normal.

—Bah, chorradas, además solo fueron un par de horitas. —Escucha la pita de un coche de fondo al igual que un par de improperios dirigidos a los que Tobio supone que fue para ellos. —Uuyyyy, casi, _casi,_ me pierdes. ¿Qué harías si me perdieras?

 _Posiblemente iría al infierno a buscarte, dudo que te hayas ganado el cielo, te traería de vuelta y yo mismo te mataría por jugar conmigo incluso estando borracho._

—A estas horas de la noche creo que tendría que pensarme bastante la mentira para acertar en lo que quieres oír.

—Pues yo creo… Yo creo que me echarías de menos, Kags, y mucho, además. —Comenta, risueño, con el sonido de unas llaves de fondo. — Porque si a ti te llega a pasar algo muy grave o mañana no estuvieras. Shhh… —Escucha que riñe, entre risas, después de un portazo que podría despertar a todo Kyoto. —La puerta está en mi contra, e Iñaqui se ha quedado fuera con mis llaves. ¿Qué te iba diciendo? ¡Ah, sí! Pues que si tú mañana ya no estuvieras creo que yo me iría contigo, que nos entierren juntos. Sería bonito, ¿no?

 _Qué._

—Qué dices, Hinata, no seas bobo.

—Que sí, que te lo digo yo, que esto es lo normal cuando dos personas se quieren. ¿Por qué tú me quieres no? — _Se me ha olvidado cómo se respira de tanto quererte._ —¡La cama es tan cómoda! Y todo parece dar vueltas, y es como volar en nubes de azúcar, las rosas que nos gustan un montón… Kageyama.

—Msí. —Prefiere no hablar, porque su universo también está empezando a dar vueltas, sin etanol circulando a 120 kilómetros por hora en sus venas, tumbado en una cama fría, pero con el cuerpo enfebrecido por palabras sabor a lava.

—¿Me dejarías comerme una nube de azúcar rosa de tu boca? Tus labios también lo son, rosas, no de azúcar, aunque quizás si sepan dulce. — _No estoy teniendo esta conversación por teléfono con Hinata borracho._ No cuando le está hablando sobre a qué sabe o de qué color una parte de su cuerpo. —Pero yo creo que sabría un millón de veces mejor que cogerlo directamente de la bolsa. Te lamería la boca, pero sólo para limpiarte un poco, no soy un guarro.

 _Madre mía. MADRE. MÍA._ Kageyama se bañaría en azúcar y regaliz si Hinata se dedicaba a limpiarlo de arriba abajo a lametazos; eso y suministrarle litros y litros de alcohol con tal de tenerlo riendo en su oreja y soltando burradas como _Dos personas que se quieren._ Mañana posiblemente le escocería toda la conversación como una cicatriz mal curada, posiblemente cuando se viesen no sería más que un recuerdo vago para su amigo, lleno de música ruidosa y personas adormiladas por el Vodka mezclado con refrescos de marca blanca. Y qué, ya mañana curaría esas heridas con tiritas, hoy prefería escucharle suspirar y moverse entre las sábanas, o el chirrido algo molesto de la cama.

—¿No tienes sueño? —Pregunta, después de que las arañas hilen la tela transparente en una esquina y las mariposas de su estómago salgan del capullo.

—Mhm, me estaba quitando la ropa. Prefiero dormir sólo con unos calzoncillos, y tu camiseta, es tan ancha y larga, envidio a las chicas por llevar traje, deberías probarlo, es cómodo. —Dice, en un arrullo cercano y bajo, escuchando silencioso a la vaga respuesta de un _No, gracias_. —Pero me gusta más porque huele a ti, o quizás sea mi imaginación porque la he lavado un par de veces ya. Repito, no soy un guarro, aunque no limpie tanto como tú, smell-yama.

—Pensé que decías que olía mal. —Suspiró, a sabiendas de que pronto su amigo se quedaría dormido después de tres bostezos seguidos, tapándose hasta el cuello con la colcha.

—Incluso sudado hueles bien, bobo, ni que no lo supieras. —Ríe, pisándose las palabras, deslizando su voz hasta los oídos del colocador, hundiéndole ideas bonitas e imposibles en el pecho, ruborizándole como los adolescentes hacen con su primer amor. Golpe tras golpe, sin darle tregua. —Dulces sueños, Kageyama. Mañana, cuando me veas, dame un beso.

—Ya veremos. —Susurra, los labios hormigueando ante la imagen de un beso de película justo antes de los créditos, el cuerpo al rojo vivo después de colgar.

Quiere eso y más, ensordecerse con sus gritos y verlo borracho en persona, saltando y bailando y pegando su cuerpo al de él hasta sudar lo que sudan los velocistas después de una maratón. Quiere gritarle al cielo, a esos profesores que lo traen de cabeza, a todo el Karasuno y si le dejan a todo el universo entero que no sabe cómo seguir adelante si Hinata lo sigue tentando todos los días así, minando su autocontrol, plantando semillas color esperanza en una tierra fértil, barriendo dudas con esmero. Cantándole sin distancias poemas de amor. Sin miedos de que se rompa en sus brazos como una estatua de cristal o que todo sea producto de un mal sueño y nada más se tienten no le guste lo que ve.

Tiene ganas de unirle los lunares que sabe que tiene en la espalda, con un permanente como una constelación, con los dedos calientes y la boca húmeda.

* * *

 **Palabras que quizás te suenen a pepinillos en vinagre:**

Gato de Chesire: es el gato enorme y violeta de Alicia el País de las Maravillas.

Hacer la cobra: evitar un beso.

Chenoa/Bisbal: cantantes españoles que una vez fueron novios y ahora son buenos amigos (buscar en youtube para más cotilleo)

Pottérico: término para referirse a algo de Harry Potter.

Shi-chan: serie japonesa infantil -en realidad no, pero apto para todos los públicos- Y que no tiene ningún desperdicio.

Papa: patata en la penínsul española.

El gordo de Outlas: personaje de un juego de terror que te persigue y su única función es matarte.

Tsukimi: festival que se da en septiembre refiriéndose a la luna, pero como yo soy chachi guay lo he cambiado a finales de octubre.

20: en Japón uno puedo comenzar a beber a esa edad, que es cuando uno cumple la mayoría, pero puede conducir a partir de los 18.

* * *

 **Sí,** sé que me he retrasado una semana, lo siento de todo corazón porque adoro esta historia y adoro a todos aquellos que la leen, gracias por el apoyo, por los comentarios que me dan una alegría con sólo leerlos, quizás tarde un porquito más de una semana en actualizar porque ahora me comienzan la época de exámenes y lo veo chunguillo ya que soy un poco rara y reviso y cambio mil veces las cosas de los capítulos. Por favor no sean tímidos en decirme qué opinan, qué pasará, qué está mal también, yo soy toda oído.

¿Les gustaría una subida de rating? Tenía pensado hacerlo con el tiempo, pero ustedes también opinan en esta historia. ¿Les gusta que cambie las perspectivas? Si hubiese beso, ¿de quién querrían que fuera el punto de vista? He pensado de los dos por muy complicado que me sea extrapolarlo.

* * *

 **Roxanacoloradocas:** eres un sol por comentarme por aquí, ciertamente es verdad ¿por qué no tiene emoticonos para dejar una larga lista de corazones a gente como tú? Son un par de tontos muy monos y el beso tendrá que esperar, por lo menos de momento -soy así de cruel, tú lo sabes bien- Además mis niños no son tonto sólo que el amor les hace algo bobilines, ya verás todo cogerá sentido.

 **Ichiroron:** Hola caracola, estoy por mandarte un MP por si este capítulo tampoco te ha llegado, si veo que no me comentas en una semana lo sabré (¿?) Habrá muchos finales así, y sí, soy una persona horrible, me salen escamas y estoy próxima a Cruela The Vil. Me alegro de TODO CORAZON -con mayúsculas y con todo mi cariño- que te esté gustando todo, espero que sin en algún momento no te gusta algo tengas la certeza de que estoy aquí para escuchar las quejas. Ushiwaka de vez en cuando saldrá con sus chorradas mentales, porque en realidad para mi es un cachondo mental. Muchísimas gr **acias por felicitarme, siempre son bienvenidas, sean antes o después. No sufras, espero tener el próximo capítulo puntual el miércoles que viene.**

 **Rockie Liz:** SI LO SÉ, MALVADA, QUÉMATE EN EL INFIERNO. Hola, qué tal -toda inocente yo- Mi vida se ha hecho para reírme de mis personajes y hacerlos sufrir, no sé si lo habrás notado Muchas gracias por comentar, solecito, y gracias por felicitarme un abrazo enorme a ti también, que me encanta encontrarte entre mis reviews.

 **ChealseaJackson:** que decirte cocodrilo, me hiciste el día cuando leí tu comentario porque eres todo azúcar y mazapán en él. Gracias por comentar, porque realmente espero que la historia se base en algo real y sencillo, y ondulado porque son amigos que se enamoran y tampoco quieren cagarla pero las hormonas están ahí queriendo salirse de madre y queriendo montar la fiesta del siglo. Gracias por comentar, de verdad, espero que te animes a hacerlo en otro momento y que me digas lo que te gusta y te deja de escuchar, yo te contesto de todo corazón.

 **Torposoplo12:** Te tengo fichada ya, y me encanta tu Nick, muy Luna Lovegood. El móvil puede llegar a dar jaquecas lo sé. Me alegro un montón que te esté gustando, y estos dos van a estar a punto de caramelo SIEMPRE porque son idiotas hasta la punta de los pies.


	5. Post-resaca

**NOTA DE AUTORA: vaya, me suena raro poner eso, pero tenía que ponerlo y tampoco ha estado tan mal. Explico lo siguiente de forma muy breve, desde el no de junio hasta principios de julio tendré varios exámenes -unos seis en realidad- por lo que posiblemente no pueda tener una constancia vigente para subir los capítulos cada semana hasta que termine, sé que lo dije en el capítulo anterior, pero ahora lo confirmo, habrá más letargo entre las fechas hasta que termine, para que no se extrañen o huyan, ni piensen que he abandonado la historia, es sólo que la universidad me abduce como los extraterrestres a Oikawa.**

 **Ahora sí, les dejo leer, espero que les guste y poder leer lo que opinan en los comentarios.**

 **Por favor, aquellos solecitos que me comentaron en el capítulo anterior y que tienen user, les he contestado por privado, no sé si la cosa ha ido bien, así que me encantaría que me lo dijeran 3**

* * *

Le duele la cabeza. Una tormenta de rayos y truenos que escarnecen las orejas y taponantaponanan el conducto vestibular del oído hasta dejarlo sordo. Preferiría estar debajo de una cascada, sintiendo el agua férrea mojándole el pelo, enfriándole las neuronas o la falta de ella puesto que tiene la terrible idea de que el alcohol barato de la noche anterior ha terminado por dejarlo tonto. O más de lo que ya es usualmente.

Resaca, tiene _resaca._

El traqueteo del tren al coger una curva no ayuda nada, lleva todo el viaje yendo y viniendo del baño. Para vomitar, claro, aunque por último sólo es bilis, ilusiones y esperanzas. Debería ser de los borrachos que al levantarse no se acuerdan ni de la mitad de sus aventuras, podría haber sido protagonista de _Resacón en las vegas_ y construir un edificio con forma de hada, ver una batalla epiquísima de orugas, salvar a una señora mayor de los precios altos y considerablemente estafadores de un veinticuatro horas que vende de todo pero que, posiblemente, sólo sea una estratagema para vender armas, o cocaína, o polvos flú*. Y despertarse en medio del Sahara con un camello lamiéndole el pelo. _Sería mucho mejor_ que tener el estómago del revés, segregando odio y líquido pre- _Te estás muriendo_ , y tener ganas de arrancarse el cráneo con tal de liberar un poco la presión constante que podría destruir camiones en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Él no es religioso, pero, _Llévame ya, Dios, por favor._

—Lo mejor es seguir bebiendo, yo me he puesto un poco de ron en el café, para paliar las ganas que tengo de reventarme contra el suelo. Verás cómo se te pasa. —Aseveró Iñaqui esa mañana, tirado en el sofá, con la misma ropa de ayer, después de tirarle las llaves con los ojos cerrados en dirección contraria a la suya.

 _Claro que sí, mañana vuelvo a beber. Corriendo._

Agradecía a su madre por haberle llamado el día anterior recordándole unas tres mil veces que dejara hecha la maleta, ya que "Eres muy despistado, hijo, recuerda traerte los apuntes" _._ Y, como siempre, había acabado haciéndole caso; porque otra cosa no, pero Hinata era un hijo ejemplar, de los que, si tienen que ir al supermercado cinco veces seguidas porque a alguien se le olvidó apuntar un cepillo de dientes extra en la lista, lo hace; si a su hermana pierde el material de trabajo para la escuela él se lo presta; si su padre necesita una ayudita en el garaje, él le da cinco, o seis manos si hace falta.

Aun así, todo pasa a un segundo plano cuando, con toda claridad, una sierra hurga en su cabeza y remueve el material gris como si fuera un coctel molotov. Y, para más inri, las pocas horas que había dormido habían sido enteramente recordando el _penoso_ evento de fin de curso. Funesto, con mayúsculas, subrayado en rosa fosforito, gritado a voces, sentenciado por el juez más duro en la historia de América (allí se toman la justicia de forma más dramática y a Hinata le gustaba **demasiado** _Ley y Orden_ como para no pensar en sus casos al hablar de código penal, leyes y decretos).

 _Pierdo demasiado tiempo en internet._

No fue del todo su culpa, deberían haberlo visto venir, por lo menos Ukai, que para eso era el entrenador, o quizás el profesor Takeda, siempre tan atento. No, nadie, absolutamente nadie, tuvo la dignidad de recordar lo mal que lo suele pasar Hinata cuando se espera demasiado de él -en aquel momento capitán y alumno de último año-, y sobre todo si se le exige hacer un discursito medianamente emotivo para el equipo delante de todos los padres y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Nervios de cristal. El mote del año.

De todas formas, logró autoconvencerse de que podía, de que llevaba ya una época sin que las manos se volvieran sudor frío en los partidos, por lo que dar una charlita amena era pan comido. Habían ganado las nacionales, por tercera vez y última, y, en vista de que tenía que estar a la altura, había hecho **La lista** , en aquel instante guardada en su traje negro y alquilado, donde ponía los pasos a seguir una vez dentro del recinto.

 _Visualizarme en medio de la sala, con un micrófono. Medir la distancia entre el centro y la salida de emergencia o el baño, solo por si las moscas. Refrescarme la nunca y, quizás, sacar las malas ideas por el desagüe limpio y caro. Salir y contar un par de anécdotas divertidas. Todo clarísimo, cristalino, el agua más pura del mundo._

PERO, _pero._ Olvidó lo más importante, el factor no-sorpresa que le haría tener ansias por quedarse en el baño hasta que la luna se fuera a dormir y el sol saliera por el horizonte. Kageyama Tobio en smoking. _Kageyama Tobio en smoking._ Rematadamente atractivo, endemoniadamente arrollador.

 _Joder. Joder. Está guapísimo. Guapo a rabiar._

Caminaba hacia él como quien no tiene ni la más mínima idea que los astros se han apuesto sonrojados por el modo en el que anda por el mundo, sacando suspiros y deshaciendo tensiones; Y le miraba, a _él_ , quien llevaba un traje normalito, que tendría que devolver en dos días porque no podía pagarse uno de talla media, y mucho menos a medida. Con el pelo peinado hacia atrás, la corbata ajustada al cuello marcándole el mentón, la nuez, la tracción muscular. Todo hombros y pecho. Hinata consideró seriamente mandar la lista a España en correo exprés, sin traducir, para que los españoles entendieran que con él a _sí_ no iba a poder ni pronunciar un tercio de palabra.

 _Para qué, con solo verle es más que suficiente. No quiero nada más._

Tres años conteniéndose para querer tirar por la borda el catering, las mesas, los invitados y los regalos de despedidas con tal de poder besarle a gusto y decirle lo _ilícito_ que estaba en ese momento.

—¿Estás bien? Te veo demasiado pálido. —Había dicho, mientras comían entrecot, arroz con salsa especiada y setas silvestres. Con el tic-toc del reloj metido en la coronilla y el sudor helando la espalda. —Apenas has comido. Si no te gusta pide otra cosa, zoquete.

 _¿Es una proposición, Kageyama? Valevale, te pido a ti._

La mezcla peligrosa entre su excitación momentánea y la insipiente partida hacia el purgatorio era similar al sabor de la pasta quemada. La quiere porque tiene hambre, pero el sabor a cartón deshecho en la boca provoca nauseas desde la epiglotis. —Voy al baño.

Hinata, con una gorra protegiéndole de los rayos del sol y con el abrigo vaquero usando como manta, rememora sorprendido lo real que había sido el sueño mientras caminaba como un pato a través de la sala, buscando la entrada hasta los servicios.

Tiene que reconocer que el baño de las chicas huele bastante mejor.

Quizás fue la cara de medio muerto que llevaba esa noche, o la poca destreza que tuvo al intentar evitar a un camarero, o que en realidad sí que se había fijado un poquitín en él y lo conocía algo más que el resto del equipo; ya que cuando hundió la cara en el retrete y liberó lo que no había comido en lo que llevaban de evento, una mano le enfrío la frente como la mejor de las pomadas y otra apaciguó la tensión del cuello, con pequeñas caricias a la altura de la nuca.

 _Guapo y atento, ¿acaso hoy es mi último día?_

—Mira que lo sabía, Hinata-idiota, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? —Comenzó, la segunda vez que el pelirrojo cogía aire. Las rodillas sobre el suelo frío, la chaqueta arrugada en los codos. —Despreocúpate, capitán. Lo haré yo.

 _Capitán_. No lo llama así nunca, ni cuando Tsukishima lo tose entre burlas o Yamaguchi le da credibilidad ante los de primero. No, el muy cabronazo tenía que nombrarle así hoy, con todas las de la ley, cuando acaba de potar el mundo entero por no dar un discursito.

No supo si besarlo o esperar a otro momento cuando la boca le supiese a dentífrico de menta. Había muchos factores positivos de tenerlo como vice capitán.

—No queremos que vomites encima de nuestros padres, ¿no? —Dijo, lavándose las manos.

—Cállate, Kageyama.

Shouyou tuvo muchos motivos por los que estar sonrojado el resto de la noche. La escena del baño, las ideas poco racionales que emergían de vez en cuando al observar a Tobio moverse y lo que conllevaba tener un cuerpo demasiado atlético que marcaba y desmarcaba las expectativas de cualquiera vistiendo un traje; disculparse con el equipo por no dar la perorata. Y, claro está, las palabras de su mejor amigo. Cuando se ofreció a sustituir su puesto de mártir pensó que haría la usual conversación amanerada y unidireccional agradeciendo todos esos años de convivencia honorífica, saludando a los familiares que habían contribuido en todo el camino.

Era lo típico, lo que querían escuchar y lo que su lista dibujaba al final del papel blanco.

—Debería decir muchas cosas que seguramente nuestro capitán hubiera dicho con una sonrisa si no se sintiera indispuesto. —Empezó, sin carraspeos nerviosos, ni dientes blancos. Fijando la vista en él. —Posiblemente les habría agradecido sobre ese apoyo ilimitado tan especial que tienen los padres y los hermanos para con nosotros, de la fidelidad tan primara que nos hemos tenido a pesar de que a la mayoría los conocimos este año, y las ganas paupérrimas que hay de despedirnos después de tres años ganando un título que ahora cedemos a los más jóvenes con toda la responsabilidad del mundo sobre sus hombros para aguantar ese lema que reza la pancarta doblada en el trastero del gimnasio. —Altanero, confiado, labios ladinos. —Todas esas cosas que Hinata Shouyou, vuestro capitán, se ha sacado viendo las películas de _High School Musical_ y que en realidad solo nos representa la mitad del tiempo gastado en esta etapa tan caótica y desbordante. —Hinata recuerda el momento exacto en el que el flequillo cae más hacia un lado que hacia atrás y cómo la mano deshace la tensión del nudo en la garganta, mientras desabrocha el primer botón negro de la camisa.

 _Me da igual que se esté burlando de mí, quiero ver esto todo los días del año. Y que me mire así cada segundo de su vida._

—Cuando nos conocimos, Hinata pensó que me llamaban _Rey_ por ser el mejor jugando a voleibol. Se equivocó, porque es más tonto que un alcornoque. —Risas flojas, carraspeos de fondo. —Era egoísta, exigente, intolerante. Podía lanzar, colocar, recibir yo solo si me lo proponía. _Sabía_ que solo conseguiría mejores resultados que con alguien incompetente a mi lado. Nuestro capitán fue _el incompetente_ que no sabía recibir bien, ni hacer saques adecuados, que me enseñó lo que era un equipo, fue quien luchó con garras y diente para tirar todos y cada uno de los muros que me rodeaban para llevarme con el resto del equipo. _Uno de verdad_ , con sus pérdidas y sus descoordinaciones. —De fondo se oyó "Oye, capitán, eso no nos lo habías contado". —Un equipo sin entrenador, ni As, ni libero que acabó por formarse tarde. —Hinata se sintió pequeño aquella vez, como pulgarcito rodeado de un mundo para gigantes, ante ojos que cuentan secretos y recuerdos desgajados. —Que nos llevó a perder, a reconstruirnos y a volverme hacer cambiar, porque ese cabezota de ahí. —Apuntó, sin vergüenza, el muy cabrón. Como si no tuviera ya suficiente. — Quiso abrir los ojos en nuestros saques rápidos, _quería ver el otro lado._

Con retintín, burlesco.

—Estuvimos días sin hablarnos, él aprendiendo cosas con otras personas y yo devanándome los sesos por saber los motivos exactos por los que debía cambiar mi forma de jugar, y todo por un inútil sin experiencia en el juego. —Hinata recuerda ahora algo perdido en sus memorias. Una sonrisa suave y luminiscente que en aquella sala llena de personas lo hizo sentir cálido y arropado. —Solemos competir constantemente, pero debo reconocer que en las cosas importantes él siempre me gana, sino ¿por qué sería yo el segundo capitán?

—Pues porque das miedo, majestad. —Trilló Tsukishima, a un lado de la mesa, riéndose de los dos. Comodísimo en su asiento, pies estirados y espalda reclinada. —Acabarías haciendo que los de primero se fueran nada más entrar por la puerta.

—Aún no te he visto huir a ti y tienes menos aguante que ellos. —Recibe Kageyama, sin despejar un segundo la mirada de la suya. —Esto es una burda forma de decirles que, sean quienes sean, no sois nada estando solos. Recibir ayuda no es de débiles, aprender a pedir perdón no es de idiotas. Y que, como yo, espero que acaben encontrando _su hogar_.

 _Espera, qué._

El tren para y Hinata no manda el mensaje que prometió a su madre, caminando por los huecos que la gente deja. Mochila llena a sus espaldas, cabeza hecha amasijo de memorias pintadas con acuarelas, desdibujadas por el tiempo y la lluvia. La sangre enfría el cuerpo y deteriora el dolor de cabeza. No hay náuseas ni remolinos en la boca del estómago mientras sus pies pisan el asfalto oscuro de Miyagi. Solo piensa. _Piensa_ que varios meses atrás Kageyama, en medio de todas las personas que le importan, fue el primero en insinuar algo, en _llamarle hogar_ , y él no se había dado ni cuenta.

* * *

El viernes debía ser su día de descanso, de esos en los que sólo tiene que tirarte en el sofá, comer una ensalada con mucho pollo adobado, hecho a fuego lento y sin pizca de grasa. Era la idea que tuvo la noche anterior antes de irse a dormir, después de limpiar el piso, recoger las cosas que se llevaría para dos días insípidos; antes de que un Hinata borracho lo llamara gritando y balbuceando historias con purpurina pegada a la piel, dejándolo en vilo hasta las cinco de la mañana. Precisamente porque era el día de no hacer jodidamente nada, se olvidó de la redacción de cinco páginas _a mano_ sobre El Derecho Arcaico y su forma tan taxativa de realizar los acuerdos, el profesor había remarcado "De puño y letra o sino irá a la basura" _._

 _Sisisi, como es tan cómodo. Hijodeputa._

Entre la media hora que tardó en copiar un trabajito medianamente aceptable que un compañero de clase le había dado a Arata el año pasado -él está en segundo de carrera- y lo que atendió en clase, pudo sacar algo aceptable, más o menos. Encima, el entrenamiento se alargó como una persiana debido al _mal comportamiento_ que habían tenido unos cuantos de primero, no Kageyama, claro, él estaba demasiado centrado en comprender como Yuu llega de punta a punta sin apenas moverse de su sitio o la fuerza descomunal que tenía últimamente el capitán, Akio, al mandar la pelota sin mucho esfuerzo desde la parte trasera. La incipiente idea del comienzo de las nacionales estaba enfebreciendo los motores del equipo y a él también.

Quería dar el mil por mil, estaba deseando probarse un poco en La Ligas de Mayores.

El trayecto tardío desde Tokyo hasta Miyagi se le hace eterno mientras escucha todas las anécdotas de sus padres que se ha perdido estando fuera sólo un par de meses -un mes y medio en realidad-. Su madre exagera, chocando la mano contra el volante de cuero negro, sobre cómo _su marido_ se ha dedicado a llevarla al golf en vez de hacer caminatas nocturnas a la luz de la luna.

 _Por favor mamá, no quiero escuchar sobre ello._

Que le gustan más, dice. Kageyama está a tres chasquidos de decirle que lleva escuchándole hablar sobre ello cada una de las semanas cuando llama preocupadísima por no recibir un mensaje raro que ni es llamada ni es SMS -porque no entiende que el WhatsApp tiene nombre y dueño- y acaba contándole todo el día con pelos y señales.

Ha perdido horas de vida, lo siente en las canas nacientes e invisibles de su alma, oyéndole quejarse sobre los vecinos, "Es que hacen mucho ruido los viernes, Tobi, vas conmigo hoy cuando estés en casa", pero como es su madre y una parte de él -muy, muy, en el fondo- la quiere, ha decidido entretenerse por primera vez en su vida con el móvil.

-¡Mañana nos vemos, chicos! ¿Han avisado a Yachi-chan y Shimizu? [Nishinoya] [22:35]

-Shimizu está en Francia estudiando, idiota, ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo? Me partes el corazón al tener que recordarlo [Tanaka] [22:35]

-Tengo entendido que Yachi tuvo que quedarse en la uni. [Yamaguchi] [22:36]

-¡Oye, tío, el insulto te lo metes por el culo! [Nishinoya] [22:36]

-Esto de no tener mánager, ni ir a la universidad, ni conocer chicas guapas me está matando. [Tanaka] [22:356]

-¡En el equipo de Daichi y Suga está Kaome, yo la conocí! Sólo diré: PRE-CI-O-SA. [Nishinoya] [22:36]

-Ni que no hubiesen chicas en todos partes. [Tsukkishima] [22:36]

Abre la ventanilla del coche, más aburrido que una ostra. Esa mañana no tuvo fotografía, ni buenos días, ni vídeos que le secaban la boca por la tarde, nada de nada. No es que se lo fuera a echar en cara, para qué, tampoco es que fuese exactamente una rutina -aunque lo era- ni mucho menos fuese imprescindible -posiblemente le daban aliento de cada día-, pero le fastidiaba pensar que toda esa ausencia de contacto era por la conversación de ayer.

-TIO, TIO, TIO, mira este cosplay de Yato*. Pienso comprármelo. [Yuu] [22:37]

-[Link] [Yuu] [22:37]

Yuu lleva parte de la tarde abordándole con unas promociones extrañas y sumamente baratas en _Ebay_ , él no piensa comprar ni un lápiz, tiene toda la pinta que en cuanto le diera a _Enviar_ acabaría sin dinero en su cuenta.

-¿Mañana a las ocho entonces? [Sugawara] [22:45]

-Mejor a las y media. [Daichi-capitán] [22:45]

-¿Vuelven a hablarse por aquí? NOYA, TE DIJE QUE ESTÁN PELEADOS. [Tanaka] [22:45]

-La OTP, tío, la OTP. [Nishinoya] [22:45]

-Chicos… Cada uno está en su casa ahora, no monten un escándalo. [Daichi-capitán] [22:45]

 _-Es verdad._ [Tanaka] [22:46]

-¿Piensan llevar yukata? Yo no tengo, pero quizás pueda pedir uno a alguien. ¡No me hagan hacer el ridículo! [Tanaka] [22:50]

-Yo tampoco, vayamos con la camiseta hawaiana que nos regaló tu hermana el año pasado. [Nishinoya] [22:50]

-Hará un frío de tres pares de narices. [Tanaka] [22:50]

-Yo paso, suficiente hago con ir. [Tsukkishima] [22:55]

-Tsukki. [Yamaguchi] [22:55]

-Yo llevaré, es la tradición. [Ennoshita-san] [23:01]

-Y yo, está algo desfasado, pero es cómodo. [Sugawara] [23:01]

-¿Ponerte una camiseta con estilo japonés no cuenta? No, seguro que no. [Asashi] [23:05]

Kageyama está apunto de contestarle que prefiere vestirse con los tacones de su madre a llevar esa ropa con el frío que está haciendo para sólo estar a finales de octubre, cuando Hinata le habla. Un mensaje, luego otros dos más, el móvil tintinea en su mano.

 _Bien, vale, tranquilo._

Obviamente _él_ sabe que está conectado, porque su cerebro acaba de volverse un libro escrito por disléxicos y las palabras tropiezan entre sí dejándole sin la capacidad de salir de la aplicación a tiempo. Ha visto un _Lo siento_ en la ventana emergente y el corazón parece haber sido exprimido como las naranjas por las mañanas, ácidas y llenas de vitamina C. Teme terriblemente que esa disculpa se refiera a las declaraciones que lo gente de calle dice ser verdadera en boca de un borracho o un niño, pero que los adultos y los sobrios desmienten como posesos al ser descubierto. El miedo enfría la punta de los dedos mientras escucha a su madre tararear Bon Jovi de fondo; no sabe si abrir o no la conversación y echarle huevos al asunto después de estar todo el día evitando mirar el móvil, pero colocando con prisas y sin respiración la contraseña, sólo por si acaso el aparatejo ha decidido no funcionar y las notificaciones se han trabado en el proceso.

 _Venga, ni que fuera el puñetero fin del mundo._

Quién sabe, quizás sí, quizás sea el punto y final a todas las esperanzas que se alojan en su pecho y que han comenzado a tejer jerséis a juego.

-Lo siento, Tonto-yama, aquí tienes la foto. Que sé que la has echado en falta. [Hinata]

-[Imagen] [23:05]

-O a mí. Tú dirás. [Hinata] [23:05]

 _Cabrón._

La foto es la cosa más bonita que Kageyama ha visto en todo el día. Dos cabezas anaranjadas, cuatro mejillas pintadas de chocolate, posiblemente con _Nutella_ -porque sabe que le encanta y su hermana es adicta a las avellanas-, dos bocas llenas de dientes blancos y achocolatadas. Miradas color almendra, dulces, que quitan peso a la vida y hacen flotar donde la gravedad empuja hacia el suelo y no hacia el cielo.

 _Tú dirás, dice. Te he echado de menos a ti, idiota. Lo peor es que lo sabes y te estás haciendo a la idea que me tienes comiendo de la mano, pero no me jodas, Hinata, no-me-jodas._

Tiene que toser unas cinco veces para salvar esa risita floja que su cuerpo ha decidido liberar con fuerzas y sin consentimiento mientras lee los mensajes y la sangre se convierte en golosina caliente, explosiva, espesa. Porque está feliz, y su madre le echa miradas que ni el bicho más raro del universo, E.T, o un payaso de feria ha recibido en su vida. Mira por la ventana la noche oscura y el bosquejo verde y perenne de fondo, con olor a fresco, húmedo y a casa, para que no le vea el color en las mejillas ni el calor tan curioso que ha terminado por dominarle la piel.

-No voy a beber más en mi vida, llevo todo el día con dolor de cabeza. Y VOMITOS, sabes cómo odio vomitar. [Hinata] [23:05]

-Y no me vengas con esas de que "A nadie le gusta vomitar". Mimimi, a mi AUN MENOS QUE AL RESTO DEL UNIVERSO. Los extraterrestres se regocijan en su propio vómito en comparación conmigo. [Hinata] [23:05]

-¿Mañana comes en casa? Natsu quiere verte, está de pesadita con que su _hermanito Tobio_ lleva desaparecido una temporada. A MI LLEVA SIN VERME LO MISMO Y SÓLO ME HA DADO UN ABRAZO. [Hinata] [23:06]

-Te odio. [Hinata] [23:06]

-Mi madre hará pizza, al parecer últimamente le ha dado por la comida occidental y la semana pasada hizo tacos. Yo no me quejo, mientras sea casero. [Hinata] [23:06]

-¿Piensas dejarme hablando sólo todo el rato? [Hinata] [23:09]

-KA-GE-YA-MA [Hinata] [23:10]

-LO-SER [Hinata] [23:10]

-I-D-I-O-T-A [Hinata] [23:10]

Vale, bien, se está pasando cinco pueblos.

-Estaba dejando que escribieras toda esa parrafada, ya que tiendes a mandar los mensajes en código morse. Aprende a escribir, tontaina. Sí, iré. Dile a Natsu que yo también la he echado de menos. [23:10]

Procura que no se le note demasiado la sonrisilla que le baila en los labios cuando caminan por el garaje, lleno de trastos viejos que a su padre le gusta coleccionar en vez de tirarlos o reciclarlos como una persona normal, y su madre le insiste tres veces sobre que mañana deberían comprar un par de sillas para el jardín, "El otoño está bonito, trae a Hinata y juguemos al Dominó. Pero que se traiga un abrigo, siempre anda estornudando cuando el frío aprieta". La idea no es mala del todo, Shouyou es mejor recibido en la casa que Kageyama, a su padre le gusta ver partidos de futbol con él ya que a ambos le gusta un tal _Messi_ , y su madre tiene la terrible tendencia de achucharlo y de decirle que cada vez está más guapo tirándole de las mejillas. Incluso se llaman por los nombres de pilas.

-¿Has llegado bien? [23:37]

La pregunta vuela y llega en doble tick azul. Es un invento endemoniado saber cuándo la otra persona lee lo que envías, un engaña bobos. _Obsesivo_. Lleven hablando media hora sobre su hermana, "Está comenzando a peinarse demasiado, y a usar vestiditos con florecitas, espero que no sea porque tiene un noviete en la escuela" _,_ y le sabe raro que Hinata no haya soltado ninguna burrada, de esas que hacen que su corazón crezca dos tallas más en el pecho.

-¡Sí, claro! Seis horas de tren para este plebeyo de aquí. [Hinata] [23:37]

-A ti te fue a buscar tu madre, suertudo. [Hinata] [23:37]

-Te dejo, me voy a dormir. No puedo con mi vida, siento que he perdido media existencia. [Hinata][23:37]

-La próxima vez que se me pase la absurda idea de tomar una gota de alcohol ven a buscarme y pégame hasta que recuerde el dolor de cabeza que aún me está -achicharrando la frente. [Hinata] [23:38]

-O mejor, contrólame, sométeme como hacen los jedis en Star Wars, así no tendrías que tomar un tren de dos horas. O sí, no recuerdo el radio que abarca usar _La fuerza._ [Hinata] [23:38]

La cama se hunde bajo su peso, hecha, con olor a suavizante de frutos del bosque que tanto le gusta a su padre.

-Si te sometiera, Hinata, quizás no te guste lo que te haría hacer. [23:39]

 _Mierda, joder, por qué. Cuándo he llegado a esto._

Suelta el amarre sin mirar que el bote está demasiad cerca de la orilla. Lo deja escapar como un globo llevado por el viento, o lleno de agua en medio de una guerra infantil. Con la garganta cerrada y el aire atascado en la no entiende en qué momento pensó que escribirle ese mensaje era una buena idea. No entiende qué le ha puesto su madre en la sopa para haberle dado una embolia cerebral que hace que diga tanta chorrada.

 _-SI LO HICIERAS_ , Tonto-yama, te dejaría hacer lo que quisieras. [Hinata] [23:39]

Sin pudor, ni premeditación. Ufano. Sencillo. Jocoso.

Shouyou no tarda ni diez segundos en contestar mientras Tobio necesita caminar por ocho mundos más y encontrar La fuerza, el ki, la Kripotonita que tienen los seres de otros planetas para poder seguirle el rollo sin pensar en lo tontos que están siendo los dos y en lo mal que puede acabar todo el jueguito de lanzarse pullitas a diestro y siniestro a ver quién de los dos aguanta hasta el último round o si, por el contrario, acabarán en un empate beneficioso y el premio será bajarse de la montaña rusa con ganas de vomitar pero cogidos de la mano.

 _Lo que quisieras._

La idea desnuda sus pensamientos mientras apoya la cabeza en la almohada fría.

Quizás, si tuviera pleno conocimiento de todo lo que le ronda a Hinata por la cabeza, si no corriera una pisca de duda sobre su relación en el sistema circulatorio, lo besaría nada más verlo. Puede que no supiera el procedimiento oficial, pero se ha imaginado las suficientes veces haciéndolo que está prácticamente seguro que será pan comido. Deslizar los labios por otros más cálidos, y que la lengua no sea más que un instrumento sencillo de manejar que acaricia con pericia los dientes con sabor a pasta de menta, y relamerse en el aliento del otro y perderse en sus suspiros. Si _lo que quieras_ , significa contarle las pecas tan ínfimas que tenía en la nariz o si significa que puede morderle el lunar de la oreja. Entonces haría lo que le da la real gana, con el estómago convertido en un nido de abejas, que zumban y gritan necesitadas de la miel en la piel del otro.

Hinata se ha metido en su vida como lo hace el sol cada mañana por el resquicio de la ventana, dando pasos agigantados y robándole espacio personal sin pedir permiso, cambiándole la forma de ver la vida, el voleibol, las amistad, seguramente sin pararse a pensar un instante en lo difícil que será la vida una vez se aburra de él y empiece a conocer gente nueva más de su estilo, más vivaracha, con la que pueda medirse en acciones.

Lo tiene debajo de la piel, profuso en sus músculos, como las agujetas que siempre vuelven después de un entrenamiento demasiado intenso; todo en él es así, brillante y vivo, es o deja de ser. Pero ahora parece haberse hartado de estar como en su casa y quiere poner a su nombre el contrato, siendo demasiado claro, insinuando que quiere y no quiere; sugiriéndole que le está dando la ventaja, que tome las decisiones mientras sigue tirándole migas de pan por un sendero recién sedimentado. A él, quien teme que se rompa si lo toca a pesar de haberlo visto saltar cuatro metros y recorrer una cancha kilométrica en menos de lo que cantan un gallo.

A Hinata le da igual todo mientras Kageyama asume que la patada en el estómago que siente cada vez que lo ve va durar el resto de su jodida vida.

-Mañana a la una en casa. [Hinata] [23:45]

 _Siempre exigiendo. Y yo, como buen gilipollas que soy, te traería el último penique del planeta si hiciera falta._

-Si quiero, ¿no? Capullo. A lo mejor me paso a la tres, cuando ya tengas todo hecho. [23:45]

-Vete a dormir. ¿No estabas cansado? [23:45]

-Para molestarte unos minutos más no. Te gustaban las nubes, ¿no? Las golosinas. [Hinata] [23:45]

-Porque mañana pienso comprar. [Hinata] [23:46]

-A lo mejor te apetece una. [Hinata] [23:46]

 _O mil. O cien mil. De tu boca._

-Cómpranos una bolsa para Natsu y para mí, no queremos tus gérmenes. Sobre todo, lo digo por ella, lo mío ya es incurable, pero tu hermana aún puede salvarse de la tontitis aguda que sufres. [23:46]

-No seas mentiroso, Tonto-yama, estoy segurísimo que adoras mis gérmenes. [Hinata] [23:47]

 _Y todo lo demás, pedazo de imbécil. Para de una vez._ Kageyama se lo imagina tumbado entre mantas y cojines, con Natsu abrazándole de manos y pies, mientras sonríe en la oscuridad de una habitación decorada con posters y figuritas que ha ido comprando y consiguiendo a lo largo de toda su vida. Todo ojos acaramelados, posiblemente aguados por el sueño. Toda calcinación de sentimientos.

-Voy a ir tirando el móvil a la basura antes de que la OMS* me envíe un mensaje para meterme en cuarentena. [23:47]

-Que simpático eres. [Hinata] [23:47]

-Muérete de una vez, mañana no dejaré que comas nada. Haré que te quede famélico, tontitis-yama [Hinata] [23:47]

Las sábanas saben a extraño cuando cierra los ojos y se acurruca en la cama. Una individual, no como la que hay en Tokyo que es de dos plazas y puede rodar a gusto de un lado a otro; con muelles que chirrían de viejo y posters deportivos pegados con chicle y cinta adhesiva en las paredes caqui; se muerde el _Buenas noches_ cuando deja el móvil en el suelo, después de poner la alarma.

* * *

Están los dos ahí, parados como pasmarotes en la entrada de la casa de Hinata. Un cuadro repleto de césped, tierra y hojas secas que llenan la casa de tonos otoñales y hogareños, un mar amarillo, naranja y marrón con el viento de fondo silbando entre las ramas desnudas. Llevan sin decir una palabra desde el "Hey" y "Qué puntual".

Kageyama piensa, después de diez minutos condenados al olvido, que podría haberle dicho algo sobre que la puntualidad la tiene tatuada en la piel, o que hay un gen en su ADN que sintetiza los segundos, categorizando el tiempo en su mente de una forma mucho más concreta de lo que la mente abstracta y obtusa de Shouyou puede llegar a entender. _Podría_ decirlo ahora, en vez mirar el pasillo que sisea detrás de la espalda de su amigo, tatami, paredes corredizas, muebles decorados con fotos familiares y figuritas de papel y barro; pero es que tampoco es de los que se autoinvitan a pasar y se sientan delante de la tele después de coger un refresco frío de la nevera. No es de esos y no va a empezar a serlo.

Lleva un pendiente en forma de espiral, se ha fijado porque Hinata no para de rascarse detrás de la oreja o de despeinarse aún más el pelo, y a él le han entran ganas de decirle _Para de una vez, capullo_ y hundir la yema de los dedo con el fin de desenredar los rizos. Tanta tontería, tanta valentía supina para que luego se quede como un capullo haciendo guardia en la puerta sin mediar una conversación normal. Kageyema está enfadado consigo mismo porque, joder, se están comportando como gilipollas, desde cuándo las conversaciones por mensajitos han pasado a ser más fáciles que el cara a cara. Para ellos nunca. Ni que le pagaran un millón de yenes. Siempre se han tirado de los pelos hasta acabar en el suelo y conciliar el problema; aunque claro, como no hablan de lo que tienen que hablar, tampoco hay nada que resolver.

 _Mira, mejor olvidemos el tema._

—¡Hermanito! —La voz aguda y riada de colores alegres de Natsu aparece para romper la burbuja incómoda que lleva gestándose desde que tocó el timbre. —Tenemos que hacer las pizzas, Shou, ¿Dónde está Tobi…? ¡Toooobi!

La más pequeña de la familia es un conjunto de monería, azúcar concentrada y adrenalina pura. Si Hinata siempre parece haberse colocado un poco antes de salir de casa, su hermana producía cocaína en sangre.

 _Tobi. Como a los perros._

Kageyama no piensa quitarle la ilusión a una niña, que lo llame como quiera. _Porque es una jodida niña_. Pero el nombre siempre le ha sentado a modo de trozo de mierda envuelta en su puerta, y, peor aún, le fastidia _la_ _sonrisilla_ -que ahora está haciendo- de Hinata, las mejillas tirantes, los ojos llenos de burla, una mano tapando la boca lobuna. _Cabrón._ Lleva con esa guasa desde segundo año cuando Natsu comenzó con el apodo y que, para el regodeo de su mejor amigo quien tiene doble chiste al día, su madre también usa.

—Estás más guapo, Tobi, te queda bien el pelo largo —Dice, peinándole el pelo. Parece que es de genes pelirrojos, o más bien de los Hinata, saltar encima de la gente. Natsu había recorrido el espacio que los separaba para abrazarle por el cuello. —A que sí, hermanito.

—Sí, sí. _Tobi_ está guapísimo.

Hay una única forma en la que quiere escuchar su nombre de los labios de Hinata. UNA. Y suelta precisamente la variante como si fuera lo más normal del mundo sin atragantarse cuando no ha sido capaz ni de hacerle pasar a su casa ni de formar una frase coherente desde que llegó.

 _Llevas todo el puto rato ahí parado sin mirarme a los ojos y ahora con dos cojones paladeas mi nombre en tu boca. Cabrón, Gryffindor* mis cojones, tú hiciste trampas en es teste de Pottermore*._

—Hermanito, tenemos que hacer las pizzas, mamá dijo que llegaría tarde.

Primera noticia. Los ojos azules miran la cara de taimado que ha puesto su amigo. Los tres, solos y él de niñera. Sí, porque acabaría cuidando de los dos. _Madre mía, no._ La última vez había sido un completo desastre, de los grandes, de esos que terminan en un pequeño incendio y "no pasa nada, Bakeyama, sólo es ropa, ya te comprarás más".

No, no, NO y _no._

El dúo dinámico juntos y en solitario, sin la vigilia familiar, era la peor idea que pudo ocurrírsele al mundo. A Batman le caería bien el Joker si conociera las barbaridades que cometen esos dos cuando no hay nadie en casa y luego lo limpian o simplemente echan a la basura las evidencias de sus maldades. A su lado el niño de _Solo en casa_ está de tranquis. Aún recuerda perfectamente aquella vez que los padres de Hinata cumplían 25 años juntos y lo habían invitado a él para una cena formal, pero ellos debían salir un poquito antes, así que dejaron a Natsu preparada para simplemente ir cuando fuese la hora. A los dos mendrugos se les había ocurrido la _magnífica_ idea de jugar al escondite. Inocente decían. Por toda la casa, incluso en el desván que está hecho una pocilga y el polvo se acumula en bolas y posiblemente tenga vida, "nos dará tiempo, Kageyama, ¿qué va a pasar? Nada, es super divertido". Dos horas buscando a la niña, que estaba escondida dentro de un armario, con el vestido amarillo vuelto marrón y la cara sucia.

 _La madre que los parió._ Es que tenía clarísimo que había sido una estratagema para liarla de nuevo y que él acabará hasta el cuello con su mierda, los conocía demasiado bien. Cómo no lo vio venir es un misterio que le enfría la cervical. Y, lo peor, es que su _amigo_ lo había hecho fenomenal, de lujo, esperando como un zoquete a que su hermana -esa que acabaría propiciando el desastre- llegara con la sonrisa más brillante que el sol para soltar la bomba nuclear.

— _Hinata._ —Todas las ganas que podía haber tenido de besarlo la noche anterior se esfumaron como el humo de una pipa. Aún con Natsu en brazos.

—No te preocupes, Kags, mis padres llegarán a tiempo para quedar con los demás. —La sonrisa pintada en los labios se extiende de lado a lado, dientes blancos y relucientes con sabor a engaño. —¡Vamos a cocinar!

Y lo dice todo pancho el muy capullo, entrando en la casa, relajado hasta la fibra más ínfima de su cuerpo. No estaba nervioso por verle, no, estaba esperando el momento oportuno para colársela.

—Hinata, no pienso jugar a Las escondidas. —Determina, siguiéndole los pasos aún con Natsu a cuestas. —Ni tampoco vamos a jugar a prender petardos, ni señales de humo, olvídalo a la de _ya_.

—No, Tobi, no. —Sentencia la pequeña, haciéndole aspavientos y golpeándole en el hombro, señalando el suelo para bajar del vehículo personal. —Ya quedó claro que soy la reina jugando al escondite, me aburrí mucho la última vez. Mejor al Pilla-pilla, o a Lava, ya sabes, eso de saltar en todos lados menos en el suelo.

Mejor no. Acabarían rompiendo un mueble o la televisión o ese jarrón que tanto le gusta a la madre de Hinata y él no quiere vérselas con los Harumi y Shiro. Sobre todo, con este último, que ya una vez les hizo limpiar la casa de arriba abajo como castigo.

Que pague el pato otro.

Antes de que Hinata cruce la puerta de la cocina, justo después de que Natsu corriera a su habitación "Quiero que veas mi dibujo, ha quedado requeteguay", Kageyama recorre en zancadas largas la distancia que los separa. Puede que antes no tuviese las ganas ni la fuerza para mirarlo de cerca, pero lleva sin verlo dos semanas que han sido más difíciles de sobrellevar que el primer mes.

 _Vas a volverme loco. Y no sé si quiero que lo hagas._

Lo sabe nada más mirarlo a los ojos, observando cómo algo se enrolla y se deshace en sus pupilas cuando se encuentran en medio del marco, un pie a la derecha y otro a la izquierda, uno en el mundo de los sueños y el otro en la realidad; le encantaría por lo menos abrazarlo, en vez de esa tontería de agarre en la nuca que se le ha ocurrido con tal de tocarle un poco de piel. Lo sabe por cómo se expanden los párpados, y lo mira cómo se contempla a las estrellas, con devoción y lejanía, esperando poder alcanzarlas algún día, pero a sabiendas de que están demasiado lejos y es demasiado caro y complicado construir un cohete que le ayude a tocar el fantasma estelar. _Lo sabe._ Que podría besarlo en la casa vacía, con su hermana buscando retratos infantiles a unos metros de distancia. Sin más y sin menos. Sabe que no pasaría nada. La tierra seguiría girando en la misma dirección, las mareas seguirían subiendo cuando la luna se inclina por las noches, seguirían siendo ellos dos. Y sería gratificante. Y todo se reduciría a polvo microscópico menos sus labios, su piel, la saliva en la lengua y la nariz acariciando su mejilla.

Y aunque a Kageyama le da igual el romanticismo, porque no entiende ni quiere entender nada sobre él, pues le viene al fresco las serenatas de fondo o si las flores perfuman el ambiente, y le es lo mismo si falta velas en la mesa, o todas esas características típicas y ñoñas que ha ensañado Hollywood sobre citas. Quizás a Shouyou sí le importe, quizás -como él- no ha dado el primer beso y quiere que sea en un hotel cinco estrellas o viendo el atardecer después de un picnic. No lo sabe, pero se muere por preguntárselo. Desea con toda su alma investigar si ha besado a alguien y si es así, quiere también conocer cómo se sintió y quitarle el sabor a extraño y ajeno de la boca, con frenesí y premura.

 _¿Sabes cuantas veces te has deslizado por mi mente y has terminando en mi corazón?_

—Ni se te ocurra liarla. —La voz hueca, deformada, lejana. La mano vaga y acaricia unos instantes más la piel tensa del cuello, el borde de la camiseta blanca que lleva puesta, el pelo rasurado en la coronilla. Dos dedos que se cuelan a hurtadillas y rozan el inicio de su espalda.

—¿No quieres liarla conmigo, _Tobi_? —El apodo es una mera distracción mientras apoya el peso en su palma y se deja acariciar, como si llevara una eternidad esperando ese momento tan sencillo y aislado. Y a pesar de que sus palabras suenan a despotismo ilustrado, y que el tono en que lo ha dicho es confiado y demandante, verlo agazapado con una expresión tímida pintada en la cara y las curvas rojas de las mejillas por la vergüenza hace que se sienta grande. Y fuerte. Y dominante.

—Hablo enserio. —Recita. Rodilla con rodilla.

— _Yo también_. Que no dé miedo cuando hablo no quiere decir nada, Kags. —Hinata le mira a los ojos. A la boca. Entre pestañas. Los labios crecen en su sonrisa cuando sus dedos se pierden en el centro de la nuca y, con las uñas cortadas, roza la piel que se estremece. —¿Sabes?

 _Qué. Qué, joder. Qué. Dime lo que quieras._

La respiración superficial, innecesaria. La saliva es casi inexistente cuando trata de tragar y escucha como todo el cuerpo se ha vuelto mecánico, chirriante, desacelerado; menos su corazón, qué va, ese va a un ritmo que ni una estrella fugaz iguala. Bombardeando latidos en la sien, destrozándole el pecho, abriéndose paso con mano fría, helada, por todo el estómago hasta parar ahí. Donde pica y escuece y reza a dioses que no tienen vida.

—Al final no había nubes de gominola y compré Poky de chocolate negro. Te gustan, ¿no?

 _Bien, vale, perfecto. Y a mí qué._

—Qué.

—Sí. —Asiente, con todo el cuerpo. Separándose de él. —Pokys, Despistado-yama, palitos de galletas bañados en chocolate.

 _No, no, qué haces. No me lo puedo creer._

Kageyama decide que necesita un respiro de esa familia en el momento que Natsu se le tira al cuello gritando y zarandeando un papel a escasos centímetros de su cara, "Mira, mira, Tobi, te he dibujado a ti también. Quizás debería ponerte más pelo, ¿no?", mientras Hinata se escabulle y comienza a sacar un arsenal de ingredientes para hacer pizza. Debería ser ilegal en cinco países la forma tan descarada en que lo mira mientras él trata de concentrarse en esos trazos tan coloridos de un dibujo infantil. Incluso había puesto el número nueve en el pecho.

—Shou ya lo ha visto, pero dice que te he dibujado mejor a ti. —Continua, colgada y cómoda de su espalda.

Ha vuelto a hacerlo, a _liársela_.

Y él ahora necesita un parón para que la sangre se oxigene un poco y circule cuesta arriba. Hasta la cabeza. A la cabeza adecuada, mejor dicho, porque la erección que le roza la cremallera del pantalón no ayuda demasiado. Siempre había sido complicado mantener la calma y verlo caminar, respirar, _vivir_ ; pero _ahora_ es toda una odisea autocontrolarse cuando de repente Hinata tiene el mando de su vida. Encendiendo y apagando el televisor, cambiando de canal, subiendo el volumen. Quiere decirle a gritos que está siendo un _hijodeputa_ , mandando indirectas y dejándose tocar y mintiéndole en la cara para hacerlo rabiar.

 _Eres un cabrón. Y yo gilipollas._

* * *

La cocina está hecha un completo desastre. Llevan más de media hora cortando todos los ingredientes que necesitan y amasando lo que será una pizza si logran extender la masa sin que se rompa de una vez por todas.

Natsu sentada en la encimera cantando _Con valor_ de _Mulán_. Hinata picando con esmero la cebolla, que escuece y hace llorar hasta la roca más dura de la placa oceánica.

—Lloriquear es para enclenques, Hinata. —Ríe entre dientes Kageyama, mientras el rodillo tuerce la harina contra una tabla de madera. Que se vuelve a romper. —A esto le falta algo, no soy capaz de dejarla como en las fotos. Le he echado más agua, más sal, he puesto harina en todas partes, no le estoy dando demasiada fuerza. Te digo que tu madre se ha equivocado.

—Llirir is piri inclinquis, Hiniti —Repite, dejando aún lado el cuchillo y el herbáceo a medio cortar. Imita a la perfección al armador, con el pelo aplastado por los dedos y agravando la voz todo lo que puede. —Yo he cortado todo esto, mientras tú sigues mirando cómo extender una masa de pizza, ¿cómo sobrevives en Tokio?

Tiene las manos llenas de harina, la camiseta naranja espolvoreada hasta la cintura -de alguna forma la mesa hace de protección para el resto- una mejilla brillante del aceite que ha estado echando de más a la mezcla blanquecina que parece medio muerta, rota después de una pelea. El pelo despeinado y más claro que negro. Shouyou es incapaz de controlar el aleteo suave que siente en la garganta, haciéndole cosquillas hasta el ombligo.

 _Adorable._

—Estoy a dieta la mayor parte de la semana, cortar lechuga o guisar pollo no es complicado. —Reconoce, después de quitarle a Natsu de las manos una espátula quien seguía el estribillo "Con valor, seré más raudo que un río bravo" y quería hacer ritmo con algo más que las palmas y los pies. Motivada por todas las canciones Disneys que habían puesto desde el principio. —Hazlo tú, listillo, cortar verduras es lo más sencillo del mundo.

—¡Ah, no! Yo ya estoy terminado, no te hagas ahora el tonto, simplemente estírala como puedas. No hace falta que sea redonda, ¿verdad, Natsu? —La niña ríe, muy metida en la música y la letra, esta vez sonando de fondo _Tarzan_. Asiente con los ojos cerrados. —Termina de una vez, anda, pesado.

Ha picado de todo un poco, de lo que sabe que les gusta a sus padres para dejárselo en papel de aluminio y no tengan que llegar cansados de poner flores de las tumbas a sus abuelos y ponerse a cocinar, también chorizo en cuadros y mucho atún, algo de zanahoria, pimiento de tres colores -amarillo, verde y rojo- que cultivan en la huerta y, por supuesto, cebolla. Puede que fuese un coñazo hacerla cuadritos, pero al horno sabía de rechupete. Y _piña_ , dulce, blanda, en almíbar.

Arruga la nariz cuando el olor dulzón se le mete en la laringe y baja hasta la boca del estómago. Kageyama es de esa sub especie que adora el dulce mezclado con el salado, que mezcla en un sándwich _Nutella_ con salami y lo calienta al sartén, y se lo come como si fuera lo más rico del universo. Hinata siente que algo viscoso y húmedo le sube por la espalda al recordar la textura fibrosa y por capas que tiene la piña cuando se calienta al horno y se mezcla con el queso.

 _Qué asco, joder._

—Recuerda partir la masa en tres trozos, o dos uno más grande que otro. —Comenta Hinata desde el portátil, poniendo a _Green Day_ de fondo.

—¿Por qué?

—No pienso comer piña en mi pizza. Y a Natsu no le gusta ni sola.

—Ahora sí me gusta, hermanito. —Dice, con una cuchara en la mano, esperando su momento para extender con maestría la salsa de tomate y espolvorear el orégano.

 _No puede ser._

Da la vuelta en redondo y observa, con los ojos tan abiertos como la lente de un telescopio, cómo Kageyama coge en volandas a su hermana y dice "Esta es mi chica", dándole vueltas en el aire y haciéndola reír. Niña con suerte. No hay cosa que más le fastidie en el mundo que esos dos aliados en su contra, felices en el mundo de Yupi y piña y sin paladar.

—¡Pues córtame un trozo para mí aparte! No quiero que ni una gota de su jugo toque mi masa. —Reprime las ganas que tiene de levantar el corazón cuando y mandarlos a la mierda cuando comienzan a hablar entre ellos a susurros, Natsu sentada sobre el brazo de Kageyama, abrazándole por el cuello. Colegas, hermanos de barro -o de piña-.

—¿Estás enfadado hermanito?

 _Venga ya._

Por unos instantes mira por el rabillo del ojo a quien consideraba su amigo, _su mejor amigo_. No es la primera vez que pasa, que unen fuerzas y luchan contra él como hacen los justicieros americanos, pero Shouyou no está siendo malo simplemente no le gusta una fruta en concreto y no quiere encontrarse trozos de algo que le producen arcadas incluso con el mero olor.

La primera fue porque querían ir al cine y debían elegir entre _Frozen_ o _Monstruos University,_ y como a Tobio le da grima ponerse a ver princesas cantando y a su hermana al parecer ya le habían contado el final, decidieron -a pesar de sus múltiples protestas- que irían a ver el spin off de _Monstruos S. A._ Bien, vale, ellos habían acertado de pleno, habían marcado cinco goles en su contra y lo habían derrotado en la Copa Mundial, admitía absolutamente que fue una terrible derrota porque dos meses después -cuando se acordó- le echó un vistazo con Izumi y Koiji una tarde que pudieron cuadrar para verse. Desastre total, para Koiji, que era fan acérrimo de _Brave,_ fue una pata en el trasero que la considerara la película más "feminista" de todo Disney.

No obstante, a pesar de que el pelirrojo se jactaba de su personalidad bonachona y agradable, lo que lo hacía cambiar de opinión no eran las razones de peso que parecían tener el par _Aliados contra el Mal._ Para nada. Era exactamente lo que estaban haciendo _ahora_ lo que le propiciara una subida de azúcar y de noradrenalina ablandándole el corazón y convirtiendo en discoteca su cuerpo. Reducido a un monigote de dibujo animado, todo humo y sonrojo, supurando hormonas faltas de sintetizar.

Movimientos exactos, casi ensayados, repetidos a consciencia. Máscaras dulces, sonrisas de portada. Un cuadro perfecto para fotografiar y en marcar. La niña pelirroja volvía todo lo que tocaba en algo más blando, subrayado de arcoíris, relleno de gollería; si Kageyama normalmente era un contorno rígido y fruncido, al lado de Natsu parecía un ogro relajado en su ciénaga. Sin quitarle lo guapo, claro. Era el poder de los superhéroes, del dúo maravilla, desanudar el corazón de Hinata con una imagen bonita.

 _Esto podría considerarse fanservice._

—Bien, vale, pero dejen un hueco sin esa asquerosa fruta. —Comentó sin prestarle mucha atención a sus comentarios, "Te lo dije" y "Eres el mejor, Tobi", porque muy a su pesar de lo único que tiene ganas es de sacarles una foto manchados por la harina.

Llevan un buen rato hablando de chorradas, de si Tsukishima habrá encontrado novia o si más bien Yamaguchi habrá tenido que consolarlas por culpa de su personalidad borde; comentando lo extraño que se les hace que Tanaka no estudie en alguna universidad y se haya puesto a trabajar de cocinero con los padres de Noya. Se pisan conversaciones mientras controlan a Natsu, quien no para de echarle demasiado queso o atún a la pizza, "es que me gusta mucho, sino les gusta se lo quitan".

Lo raro viene un poco más tarde cuando el horno está en su punto y Kageyama comenta "¿La meto ya?" _Fueron_ los cinco segundos más largos de la historia para los dos, donde la Tierra dejó de girar y la sangre se convirtió en helado derretido. _Me metes el qué._ Si no fuera porque la más pequeña del grupo quitaba hierro al asunto, señalando a la masa ya rellena y extendida en una bandeja de metal e insistiendo que tenía el hambre de cinco titanes, la cosa podría haberse puesto peliaguda. "¿Pero está lo suficiente caliente como para meterla?" Esa vez había sido Hinata, divertido dentro de su sonrojo, quien dejó caer la pregunta viendo como su amigo trataba de colocar la bandeja con unas manoplas estampadas en flores azules y blancas sin mucho éxito.

—Claro que sí, hermanito, puedo sentir el aire que quema desde aquí. —La felicidad se vive en la ignorancia. Sin lugar a dudas. — ¿Me dejas tu ordenador, hermanito?

—No me borres nada, pequeñaja.

Escucha el click del horno cuando, por fin, la bandeja se queda en el sitio y observa con una lentitud pasmosa los movimientos de Kageyama. La forma tan curiosa que tiene de estirar las rodillas y la espalda nada más desdoblarse y cerrar la tapa del horno. Los huesos crujen reacios a moverse. Saborea cómo se le marca el tríceps con sólo sacudirse los restos de polvo blanco en la camiseta. Del amago que hace por peinarse el pelo negro o quitarse los restos que le molestan en la cara. Y todos con la misma expresión, entre enfadada e incómoda, igual que aquellas veces que le alaba entre piropos lo bien que está jugando en algún partido o entrenamiento.

No es como si estuviesen solos, Natsu está sentada a unos metros de ellos viendo _Bob Esponja_ en inglés -ha tomado la costumbre desde muy pequeña para aprender rápido el idioma y no ser tan zoquete como su hermano-, pero en el momento que las miradas conectan en medio de una cocina algo sucia por las pipas del pimiento, las cáscaras de cebolla, la masa restante, los cubiertos sin limpiar, las servilletas arrugadas; todo desaparece, como una oleada de ilusión que desdibuja la realidad y penetra en su mente, llevándolo a un mundo vacío y suspendido en el aire sin suelo ni objeto al que agarrarse cuando el vértigo asola el estómago y desnutre la respiración. Hinata se siente seco por dentro, hueco, salvo por el sonido sordo de los latidos en el pecho que caminan al ritmo de las castañuelas españolas en una canción.

—Estás graciosillo hoy. ¿Practicando para cuándo te encuentres con Tsukishima? —Increpa, apoyado en la mesa de madera que tiene ya demasiadas marcas. Por culpa de poner calderos calientes encima, de sartenes con aceite hirviendo, de los cigarros que antes fumaba su padre.

 _Es que me acabo de dar cuenta que me llamaste "hogar" y no sé si es un poco tarde para preguntarte a qué te referías, porque quizás estoy sacando las cosas de quicio._

—Yo siempre lo soy, no sé de qué te quejas. Monologuista personal, compra uno y llévatelo a casa. —Impertérrito. Era mejor centrarse en el desastre que tenía delante y que pedía a gritos ser limpiando, en vez de en la punta de zapato que acaba de rozarle el tobillo. —Me han puesto un diez en aspectos metodológicos de la actividad físico-deportiva, en el primer parcial, claro.

El resto de la comida cae en una bolsa mientras pasa un paño humedecido con agua y jabón.

 _Un diez. Ni en mis mejores sueños. Aún estoy flipando._

—¿Me estás vacilando?

—Claro que no, Bakeyama, te puedo enseñar el correo con las notas. —El agua está fría mientras lava la tabla de madera y el cuchillo de verduras que podría degollar a un pollo con el simple roce.

Nunca hablaron demasiado sobre el futuro, por lo menos no fuera del voleibol. En el instituto siempre comentaban lo divertido que sería llegar a jugar en la Selección Japonesa, ir a las Olimpiadas, y ganar todo lo que se propusieran. Mejorar los saques de Hinata y que Kageyama se dejara de elitismos sobre a quien sí y a quien no mandar la pelota, mejorar hasta el punto de caer rendidos todos los días después del entrenamiento y no querer otra cosa que levantarse para saludar al balón y la cancha.

Tenían ese sueño en común.

No esperaba que al entrar en Educación Física se sentiría tan a gusto aprendiendo términos sobre la distrofia muscular o lo importante que era revisar cada vela antes de salir al mar. En dos meses había comprendido que había más cosas por las que apasionarse y darlo todo, en las que podía perderse y estar horas desconectado del mundo exterior sin agobiarse mirando el móvil o las prisas que tienen algunos por comer o limpiar montándose la excusa de que primero se debe ordenar cada rincón de la habitación para poder estudiar tranquilo los temas correspondientes al miércoles siguiente. A Hinata no le pasa eso, sólo tiene que sentar el culo en la silla, conseguir un par de paquetes de papas, o pipas, o golosinas y leer, entender, dibujar un par de conceptos hasta sentirse contento con lo que había aprendido en el día.

Iñaqui había comentado una noche, cuando lo vio embobado delante de la pantalla del ordenador mirando apuntes de Anatomía Humana, que tenía suerte por sentir una pasión tan innata, que a él le costó dos años cogerle el tranquillo a su carrera, además de estar a punto de abandonarla dos veces, hasta llegar a cuarto y amar asignaturas salteadas.

Una parte de Hinata teme estar perdiendo el Norte, como si le estuviese poniendo los cuernos al voleibol o, incluso, a los sueños en conjuntos que tiene con su mejor amigo.

Cierra la llave del agua, después de haber quitado los ciscos que quedaban en la boca del desagüe, limpiado a consciencia el muro.

Otra parte de Hinata sabe que Kageyama no está contento con lo que está haciendo, por cómo habla sobre Derecho, por la forma en la que se toma las clases, la manera tan descuidada que tiene de hacer los trabajos. En resumidas cuentas, porque le presta atención y su mundo siempre ha sido el vóley, como para él, y teme que quizás le venga grande estudiar una carrera que consume mucho tiempo de lo que le gusta.

— _Eh,_ felicidades, ¿no? —Susurra, rozándole la nariz con los nudillos, robándole la punta de la nariz. —Lo dices como si fuera algo malo, idiota.

Y tira de la nariz.

—Kageyama, duele.

Aprieta más.

—¡Que duele, capullo! —Grita, tratando de apartarse de él.

—Es que últimamente no paras de decir y hacer tonterías, es un escarmiento. —Suelta la nariz atrapando el mentón en su mano. Los dedos clavados en las mejillas, sus caras a cuatro quejidos de distancia.

— _Kags_ —Dice con la boca de pez. Tratando de imitar la postura de Tobio, agarrando la piel algo sucia por los restos de haría en la cara. De puntillas.

— _Hinata._ —Masculla, en morritos. Shouyou es un bruto y sus manos son más pequeñas así que ha usado las dos para conseguir el mismo resultado que él.

Así no puede ser su primer beso, haciendo el tonto en medio de la cocina y con una niña de 6 años a unos metros de distancia.

—Que sepas que estás muy cómico. Así no das nada de miedo. —Trata de pisarle con un pie. —Deberías operarte la cara, seguro que comenzarías a ligar más.

—¿Se van a besar? —Bueno, a un metro de distancia. Miran por el rabillo del ojo, sin cambiar de postura, cómo Natsu les observa con tranquilidad, ojos marrones en su magnificencia, sonrisa abierta y mofletes pintados de rosa. —Porque huele ha quemado.

* * *

El sillón vuelve a vibrar como un terremoto. Seísmos de risa. Un sonido que entra como balas al pecho de Kageyama, balas de calmante muscular y laxante emocional.

 _Lo grabaría para escucharlo cada vez que me llamen. O como despertador._

—No lo puedo creer, de verdad. —Continua, entre hipos y cojines, con los pies sobre el brazo del sofá y la cabeza en las piernas del antiguo vice capitán. —Todo el rato controlándonos para que no hagamos trastadas y justo te despistas en mirar a los grados que pones la pizza. _Realmente_ eres un desastre. —Ríe, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. —Parecías a punto de tener un paro cardiaco.

Tobio prefiere dejar correr la burla que carga el humor alegre de Shouyou sólo porque está demasiado tierno acostado encima de él.

Al final sólo se comieron unos sándwiches mixto, de jamón y queso, y vegetal, con atún, millo y mayonesa. Nada demasiado elaborado que pudiera quemarse y acabar carbonizado como un meteorito; descanse en paz, pizza. Viendo de fondo un par de capítulos de _Naruto_ , la primera temporada, no _Shippuen_ , ya que a Hinata siempre le entraba la paranoia con que pudieron hacer un mejor final. Natsu cabeceaba entre capítulos, comentando lo guapo que se ve Sasuke y "Si pudiera le cortaba la lengua a Orochimaru, ¿cómo puede tenerla tan largo? Buaj, da repelús".

El pelirrojo, bajo la excusa endeble de "estoy lleno, préstame tus piernas, quiero dormir" se había pegado la tarde haciendo caminar sus mejillas por los muslos de Kageyama, o la nariz en el dobladillo de la camiseta, o jugando a pincharle el estómago y _Te veo mejor que antes_. Mirando el móvil y enseñándole conversaciones absurdas que tenía con sus compañeros de pisos, fotos que se había hecho en bares cercanos a la universidad. Con chicos, con chicas. Personas que él no conoce y que forman parte de su día a día.

—Hazme cosquillas, Kags. —Implora, de perfil, sonriendo a la luna. Con un brazo alrededor de su hermana -quien duerme tranquila, hecha ovillo en el hueco restante del sofá- y con la otra mano sobre su rodilla, trazando círculos en la forma del hueso, diciendo "¿ves esto de aquí? Es la rótula, justo debajo hay una lámina que protege el roce de los huesos", desliza el dedo por el cuádriceps, "este es el tendón que te ayuda a parar en seco cuando corres, y por aquí", palpa la carne a través de la tela vaquera, "está el músculo recto anterior".

Él no entiende ni la mitad de lo que escucha, su cabeza da vueltas como un búho, siente a la perfección cómo las neuronas bailan la macarena y asiente, con los dientes apretados y la lengua humedecida por la saliva. Tiene sed de muchas cosas. Ciego de sensaciones febriles en el estómago. Cuando un dedo se hunde en la cara interna del muslo y esboza una línea hasta la costura del pantalón todo el cuerpo queda en tensión, como un cable que lleva mil voltios de potencia. Tampoco quiere comprender por qué su mejor amigo está tocándole cerca de la concentración indebida de hormonas -y la inminente erección, la segunda en el día- hablando sobre el músculo soratorio y el músculo recto interno.

 _Como sigas por ahí sí que vas a tocar algo recto. Y duro._

—Si te estás quitecito, y callado, te haré lo que quieras. Me estoy quedando sopa con tanta biología —Por unos instantes el corazón se le sube a la lengua al comprobar que la palma de la mano de Hinata tarda de más en irse de su pierna, de liberar la tensión de la piel y de dejarlo respirar.

—Vale, mi padre me mandó antes un mensaje diciendo que estarán en media hora, quizás debamos ir vistiéndonos. Tienes ropa aquí de otras veces. —Gira sobre sí mismo, mirándole boca arriba, y sonríe como un niño. —Pero antes, _cosquillas,_ ¿sí? Cinco minutos. O diez. Pero háblame de vez en cuando o me quedaré sopa*. —Kageyema se deja hacer cuando nota cómo la mano de Hinata busca la suya, las lleva unidas a su pelo y roza la oreja aún con los dedos entrelazados.

 _O para siempre. Dedicaría mi vida a tu sonrisa._

Epifanía. Existir y dejar de estar. Un bucle fugaz y deshecho en el que las células de su cuerpo se vuelven burbujas, calentando la piel, abrasando el estómago, las mejillas, los tobillos, mientras un río helado lo recorre por dentro. Dos mitades de una misma moneda. Así es como se siente Tobio. Con los suspiros enroscados en el pecho, acurrucando el abrazo de sus manos todo el tiempo que puede, tatuándose en la piel ese instante tan perecedero. Como todos los demás. Como los que vendrán más adelante.

—También puedes quedarte así. —Musita, con los ojos cerrados y la sonrisa pegada a las mejillas. La luz de la televisión, entre azul y blanca, se desliza por la nariz de Hinata, hace brillar las pestañas naranjas y rizadas, acaricia los labios algo secos y rotos por el frío.

—Cómo. —Las palabras se le enmarañan en las cuerdas vocales cuando desliza las manos hasta los labios, y le besa la palma. Todo mimo y golosina.

— _Así_. —El aliento lame la débil y fina piel de la yema de los dedos como hormigas caminando. —Creo que me gusta más que las cosquillas.

 _Y a mí me gustas más que respirar._

Kageyama probaría a decirle muchas de cosas. Como que sus labios son más suaves de lo que pensaba y que ese es el primer beso que le da en toda su vida. Que lo repita una vez más, aunque verlo medio dormido entre sus piernas, arrullando sus manos con la sonrisa floja también le calienta el corazón. Le gustaría narrarle la de veces que ha querido hacer lo mismo, y lo sencillo que convierte él un gesto tan íntimo. Quiere preguntarle si puede también besarle, en el pendiente que brilla un poco ante el reflejo de la televisión, o si mejor le come la boca de una vez. Que le encanta todo esto de ir despacio y no decir nada y que entiende que quizás es el miedo lo que le hace callar, pero que a él también le han entrado las dudas y no sabe si en realidad solo está jugando a las casitas hasta encontrar un nuevo pasatiempo memorable.

Que le quiere, claro, como los deseos a la primera estrella que brilla en el cielo.

* * *

—¿Vamos a hablar de vóley? —Inquiere, a tres calles de la fiesta, la música se escucha desde hace quince minutos. Caminando entre niños que ríen y corretean, parejas vestidas con yukatas a juego y sonrojos inocentes, a favor de la corriente. —Pensé que habíamos dicho de no hablar sobre _nada_ que contenga una red y una pelota hasta el domingo.

—Hablar un poco de ello no matará a nadie, Kags.

Es verdad. Seguramente no hablar _sobre ello_ sí que acabaría dándole ganas de tirarse por un barranco; por el peñasco más alto que encuentre.

Últimamente siempre que comienzan a hablar sobre jugar juntos, o jugadas que terminan en saltos kilométricos y triquiñuelas evasivas en la cancha, acaban discutiendo; tirándose de los dientes porque "Kageyama, estás volviendo a pensar sólo en ti mismo, qué es eso de no pasársela a Japón, tiene más potencia que tú. Y, ¿cómo que salto peor que antes? Qué sabrás tú sino me ves", o más bien, "¿Prefieres cómo te la pasa Kenma? ¿de verdad? ¿me estás comparando con un colocador de segunda? Mira, prefiero dejarlo aquí" Había sido a raíz de los vídeos que Hinata mandaba a Kageyama, era totalmente natural que comentaran algún que otro truquillo que habían aprendido de los nuevos equipos, no obstante, siempre acaban increpando al otro con nimiedades. Tonterías de cuarta, sin mucha carga emocional para otra persona, pero que para el dúo raro eran la gota que colmaba el vaso.

 _Y, claro._ Ahora tenían la idea metida bajo la piel, como un virus que se extiende y rompe el ADN celular, lo desmiembra, lo cambia y lo malogra, de que cuando vayan a jugar juntos contra el Nekoma va a ser un completo desastre. Quizás ya no se entienden como antes, aunque están medio deshidratados por sentir la corriente fría y efervescente del mar, la espuma, al realizar uno de sus movimientos rápidos. Compenetrados. Eclesiásticos. Se les ha borrado las heridas o las marcas de todos esos años practicando hasta las cinco de la mañana pases entre conversaciones absurdas sobre "¿Tú qué piensas del escarabajo pelotero? Aquí hay un montón, posiblemente hemos pisado un par y ahora sus hijos no tengan padre, o madre" y "Cállate, concéntrate de una vez, cada vez me la lanzas más a la izquierda. Además, todos saben que en Japón el escarabajo más común es el Hércules Colombiano, gilipollas", y han pasado a restringir toda tertulia deportiva que no sea sobre posibles heridas que los deje lesionados o cómo va la Premundial este año en Chipre.

—No me hago responsable si acabamos discutiendo.

—Solo te he preguntado por tu primer partido, capullo. —Le da con el dedo índice en la nariz, saltando a su paso, acortando las distancias —Quizás pueda ir a verte.

—¿Para qué?

 _Más seco que el pan de los pescadores. Leer entre líneas para ti es otro idioma._

—¿No te gustaría que fuera?

No es que no quiera, pero hay una segunda capa bajo la pregunta, algo más que los dos conocen, pero no dicen. Una declaración de intenciones implícita. Y a Kageyama _le encanta_ pensar en la idea intrínseca que supone Hinata yendo y viniendo hasta el fin del mundo con tal de verlo jugar. O simplemente verlo. Casi lo puede escuchar desde las gradas gritar e incluso saltar en el sitio por no poder recibir sus lanzamientos. Se le hace el estómago batidora, revolviéndole las entrañas.

—Solo te preguntaba el porqué.

—El para qué. —Corrige, hombro con hombro. Nudillos que se tocan.

—¿Quieres morir, tonto del culo? —La amenaza sale por costumbre, con voz ronca y grave, desde algún hueco que han dejado el resto de órganos para apiñar el mal humor y los insultos en una cajita llamada _Por si me tocas los cojones_ y usarla en contra de las obviedades que suelen decir personas como Shouyou, gente con corazón y pájaros de papel en la cabeza. —El _para qué._

También hay otro problema del que no dicen ni pío, que disimulan bajo frases llenas de halagos y flores hacia sus equipos.

No han jugado ni un solo partido oficial y sienten que se necesitan en la pista, que alguien les ha amputado un miembro del cuerpo y a veces les hace cosquilla la zona cercenada. Un miembro fantasma que se diluye entre el gentío de las gradas, el silbato del árbitro, las voces paralelas de los compañeros. A Kageyama le falta miradas cómplices sin necesidad de señas preparadas y empolladas minutos antes de un partido, ni palabras claves que otorguen homogeneidad momentánea, añora ese grito que sobresale entre cualquier sonido, como una bomba que ensordece todo a su alrededor, _Kageyama_ , casi como un gentilicio; no podría gustarle más su apellido que en ese instante tan primario cuando, sin meditar, sus manos buscan una corriente que lleva a la de Hinata, y choca, y clava el golpe.

A Hinata le gusta cómo juega Kenma, es tranquilo, conciso, recaba cada detalle diminuto e indiferente hasta conocer el conjunto. Tiende a equilibrar la balanza, sin dejarse intimidar porque Kuroo lo atosigue en los entrenamientos o porque Shinichi, el As y capitán, grite con rabia cuando no recibe el balón. Es cuestión de estrategia, y, _vamos a ver,_ Kageyama también cavila, repasa y saborea las jugadas antes de hacerlas. Una vez le contó cada uno de los detalles que se le pasan por la cabeza en el instante que la pelota cae en su lado de la cancha; media hora de explicación al dedillo sobre lo que _estadísticamente_ puede pasar si el colocador se mueve en un sentido u otro, de lo _fácil_ que se le hace reconocer el movimiento grupal según qué sonido y el tablero mental que tiene en la cabeza, como el ajedrez que Iñaqui le está enseñando a jugar los domingos por la noche.

Pero Kageyama es codicioso, siempre busca más, alzar las alas y salir volando. Tiene hambruna de orgullo ajeno, sed de victoria y reconocimiento. Y eso a Hinata lo fascina hasta recovecos insospechados, lo motiva a querer tantas cosas como él, a brillar a su lado porque sabe que chocarle los cincos justo después de marcar un punto a su favor, nada más dejar ir el balón de su mano a una fuerza voraz, es _indecible._ Los vasos sanguíneos se contraen, cada poro de su piel se abre y respira, el sistema nervioso levanta anclas y nada en un mar festivo, lleno de estrellas y de peces que brillan en la oscuridad. Epinefrina pura.

—Porque soy tu mejor amigo, y si no voy yo, no irá nadie más. —Los dedos se encuentran, primero el índice, el corazón; rozan la piel del otro, se entrelazan a dos calles del templo. —¿Quién te acompañó a hacer el examen de ingreso y esperó tres horas fuera, muerto del aburrimiento?

—Te quedaste dormido. —Traga saliva. La carne del estómago quema, se contrae, un dolor placentero que querría sentir todos los días. —La gente te miraba raro por estar dormido contra un árbol a la salida del recinto, imbécil.

 _Deberíamos hablar, ahora, que me estás cogiendo de la mano y puedo retenerte si huyes._

—Pero fui, ¿no? _No te quejes._ —La sonrisa de Hinata crece cinco centímetros cuando nota el bolsillo de Kageyama y cómo arropa sus manos del frío. —¿Crees que habrán llegado ya?

 _¿Crees que les parecería raro si nos ven cogidos de la mano? ¿Pensarían que es por el clima o nos tacharían nuevamente como dúo de raros? ¿Me soltarás la mano, Kageyama?_

—No me importaría que vayas. —Dice, a voz de pronto. El cuerpo se queda pequeño, como si lo que le hace persona estuviera creciendo y le tirara de los músculos y la dermis. —A mis partidos, digo, te diré la fecha cuando sepa algo.

—¿De verdad? —Hinata es un sol en la noche, que brilla y encandila como los farolillos que ve de fondo pendidos de un hilo, hechos de celofán con colores variopintos, colgados entre los puestecitos de madera. Huele a carne asada, a fritanga, a algodón de azúcar. El pelirrojo se frota la nariz roja y oculta un poco la sonrisa de tres mil quilates. —Estaré ahí.

Kageyama se tragaría el vaho que suelta por la boca cuando habla.

* * *

Palabras interesantes a tener en cuenta:

Polvos flu: unos polvos que se usan en el mundo de Harry Potter como medio de transporte gritando o diciendo de forma clara -no como Harry en la segunda peli/libro- el sitio al que quiere ir. En resumidas cuentas, una red mágica de transporte.

Pottermore: página oficial de Harry Potter en la que J.K. Rowgling publica datos y anexos del mundo mágico además de tener unos test divertidos para saber de qué casa eres, qué varita tendrías y muchísimas más cosas.

Gryffindor: casa conocida por valientes.

OMS: Organización Mundial de la Salud.

Quedarse sopa: dormirse

Yato: dios y personaje en un anime llamado, Noragami.

 **REVIEWS: he decidido, como persona medianamente lista y sin nada de experiencia en FF que a los que tengan user les contesto por privado y a los que no por aquí con el mismo amor, porque a todos los adoro por tomarse su tiempo y hablarme. Anímense siempre que quieran a darme la opinión o las ideas o lo que quieran sobre los capítulos.**

 **ChealseaJackson:** Hola, andaluza, te saludo desde Canarias. No te me mueras por favor, compartamos una bebida fresca y hablemos. No he podido meter en este capítulo de eurovisión pero lo haré en el siguiente en cuanto pueda, créeme, a mi también me ha hecho gracia. El flirteo es lo más bonito que hay y sobre todo con personas tan inocentes y tontas como nuestro par; Kageyama tiene el plus de que no sabe mostrar lo que siente y por eso tarda tanto en reaccionar y medir lo que puede o no decir. Iñaqui es un cúmulo de mi, mis amigos, la gente que conozco y, en resumidas cuentas, lo más español que he podido hacerlo. Kuroo y kenma viven en su mundo hasta con ellos mismo salvo cuando le rompen la rutina y eso es precisamente lo que les ha pasado. Qué decirte, muchacha, que espero que te haya gustado este capítulo un tanto cotidiano y día a día, en vez de saltos enormes en el tiempo, un capítulo tranquilito para lo que se les viene encima a este par en los siguientes y porque me apetecía mostrar algo normal entre ellos. Para que vean un poco cómo va la cosa. Gracias por comentar, eres un sol enorme, espero verte en otro momento por aquí y responderte. Un abrazo enoooorme.

 **Valentina:** a nuestro querido Kageyama la cautela la tiene cincelada en los huesos, créeme, el pobre quiere correr y dejar sin aliento a Hinata pero la cosa está complicada porque el pobre tiene muchos miedos encima. Pero irá mejorando, créeme, ya en este capítulo debes haberlo visto. Muchas gracias por comentar, que siempre una se alegra de tener caras conocidas por los comentarios y diciendo lo que opinan, y cuídate mucho.

 **I´m Kira Kurosawa:** Señorita, qué decirte, pues que Hinata tiene mucha labia, pero a la vez puede que el temor al cambio le esté dejando un poco seco por dentro y por eso sólo tantea el terreno, y de paso molesta a Kageyama. Tendremos más celos KuroKenma en un futuro, será divertido cuando Bokuto entre en escena.

 **Mo Bro:** a ti ya te conteste, y hablamos del tema. Pero bueno, el KuroKen tendrá su explicación más adelante cuando la historia avance más en todos los personajes. Me alegro que te esté gustando la fluidez que va tomando la historia y espero que este capítulo no te haya sonado a chino. Me encanta leer tus comentario, eres un sol.

 ** _He tenido que hacer unos arreglillos porque subir un capítulo pensando en cosas de clase me llevan a cometer dedazos al escribir. Así que, agradezcan a Mery por batear este capítulo._**


	6. En el que se monta la gorda

**NdA: He tenido que hacer una series de cambio en una escena en concreto, porque se prestaba confusión, aun no hay cambios mayores ni _preocupantes._**

¡Hola, caracolas! ¿Todo bien? Yo aún sigo atascada entre apuntes y estrés y ganas de matarme así que seguiré algo desaparecidilla hasta el 11 de este mes, que es cuando hago mi último examen y seré un elfo libre.

El capítulo ha sido bateado por mi amiga Mery, que se ha tomado las molestias de corregirme el borrador en sucio (muy sucio) y aun así, decirme que le ha gustado el capítulo. Es un solete.

Espero que el capítulo aunque largo les guste, decidí engordarlo todo lo posible para compensar ese tiempo en el limbo que me he pegado por los exámenes y, también, porque quería ir explicando muchas cosas. Después de todo esto es una historia lenta, como las que nos pasa todos los días, he introducido tantos personajes que me ha dado miedo pifiarla en sus personalidades, así que les pido porfaplis que se quejen si lo he hecho mal, y si les ha gustado que me comenten cómo mejorar y todo, **soy toda oídos** , después de todo aún estoy medio empezando y quiero evolucionar con ustedes. Además de que saber qué les ha gustado siempre me da un vuelco al corazón.

Finalmente quería informarles, modo spam, que estoy en dos concursos que tendrán relevancia con dos parejas de este fic (me abstendré de decir cual hasta que se publiquen) y que hilarán muchos cabos que aquí se dejan en el aire pero que, posiblemente, en un futuro tengan su relevancia. Así que, cuando los publique daré un poco la tabarra por aquí, por si se animan.

* * *

 **VI.**

El festival Tsukimi -o como todos conocen: _Observación a la Luna_ \- consistía básicamente en mirar los cráteres y vislumbrar la figura de un conejo. Sí, un conejo. Haciendo concretamente _mochi*_ o, según los chinos, el elixir de la vida -en internet no hay encuestas, pero tiene pensado hacer una (totalmente pseudocientífica) para saber qué fuman o beben durante el mes para ver algo semejante-. Los japoneses se han hecho expertos en crear pequeñas creencias alrededor de cualquier cosa, por ejemplo, las estaciones no sólo se separaban por primavera, verano, otoño e invierno, sino que, además, crean subcategorías por cosechas, el inicio del sonido de las cigarras, el nacimiento de determinadas mariposas, el crecimiento de la luna, el solsticio de verano. Demasiadas actividades que apuntar en un calendario con solo 365 recuadros en blanco. Seguramente en el día restante que hay en el año bisiesto veneran la forma curvilínea del helado. Estamos hablando de un país que disfruta del día de la fertilidad creando pollas de madera gigantes, y carrozas que reparten condón.

Es hasta preocupante que se haya parado a pensar el por qué hay un día que venera la _natalidad_ , con florituras en forma de penes, y repartan condones.

 _Por qué._

 _Para qué._

Y es precisamente porque tienen una cantidad _indecente_ de fiestas para aunarse en el abrazo del equipo que Kageyama no comprende del todo bien, después de tres años teniendo la rutina, que les gusta tanto una fiestecilla de pueblo tan cutre. Decorado con _conejos,_ grandes o pequeños, -la palabra ha comenzado a sonar mal después de leer múltiples artículos en Google sobre Tsukimi- e innumerables puestos con sobres de té -a él no le gustan demasiado, tomar agua caliente le producen arcadas durante una semana entera-. Que si ramas representativas de la cosecha anual. Que si pasta de arroz para regalar. _Cutre_ es quedarse corto cuando no tienen un lago al que ir y pedir deseos a la luna, y ponen como remedio unos pozos la mar de bonitos, con kanjis pintados en dorados y cuerdas rojas truncadas alrededor de la madera, para inclinarse y rezar al reflejo aspiraciones olvidadas, como las monedas en las fuentes.

La urbe vestida con telas pesadas y lazos coloridos, con zapatos incómodos que resuenan en el piso de piedra, les saluda nada más cruzar el Torii, un arco rojo y negro. La mano de Hinata sigue enfriando la suya, llevándose el calor corporal cual dementor* en _El prisionero de Azkabán_ y alterando los nervios que terminan en las yemas de los dedos como si la magia fluyera por sus venas y de un momento a otro fuera a salir por cada poro de la piel por falta de algún tipo de incontinencia. A Kageyama le encantaría saber cómo quebrar la sonrisa simpática que lleva implantada en los genes, o hacer que desvíe la mirada sorprendida que bifurca la masa de personas entre saltos hacia él. Estaría muy bien ponerle _algo_ nervioso y romper el sosiego que lo envuelve como la bruma a las mañanas.

O desanudar sus tripas. Cualquiera de las opciones vale.

—¡Ahí están! —Grita, chiribitas en los ojos, destrozando la cadena hecha de manos que había creado un grupito de chicos y chicas para pasar entre la multitud y no separarse al tirar de los dos. —Perdón, perdón.

—Ya te vale, memo, ¿no podrías haber esperado un poco? —Pierde un latido cuando dejan de tocarse. —¿Y ahora a dónde vas?

—A saludar. —Escucha que grita.

 _A saludar._ Claro. Las personas normales dicen "¡Oh! ¿Qué tal has estado?" o "cuanto tiempo, ese corte de pelo te sienta bien" e incluso a veces "esa chaqueta es nueva ¿no?", otras veces un simple "Ey" como haría nada más llegar al lado de Tsukishima y trata con poco éxito de no chocarse con los niños que corretean. _Esto no es un patio de recreo_. Pero no. Tenía que hacer esa bienvenida tan ridícula que habían comenzado Tanaka, Nishinoya en segundo curso cuando terminaron, "Será algo especial y único, apúntate Tontoyama" y "Mola mogollón"; aún tenía en mente la cara de horror de Yamaguchi al negarse en rotundo. Como individuo cuerdo y con dos dedos de frente.

Tres gritos de euforia se escucharon por encima de la fiesta. Palmas sincronizadas. Bailecito totalmente innecesario seguido de un meneo de culos. Tanaka semi-desnudo (la camisa floral que segundos atrás llevaba perfectamente abrochada ahora era usada como las aspas de un helicóptero mientras seguían con el saludo). Abrazo a tres. Risas histéricas.

—Tan anormales como de costumbre. —La voz desganada del rubio lo despierta del espectáculo infantil. Están creando una rotonda humana por la que los demás rodean tratando de no salir heridos entre tanto movimiento errático.

Dos chicas se han parado a sacar fotos.

Tanaka y Nishinoya tratan de ligar con ellas.

Huyen.

—Por primera vez pensamos igual. —Rezonga Kageyama, de brazos cruzados. Le da rabia admitir que está incluso más alto que la última vez; quizás piensa seguir creciendo hasta ser un poste de luz. —Hola, Yamaguchi.

—Les estoy grabando, ¿quieres salir tú también, Kageyama? Yachi me ha dicho que les envíen un poco de la dinámica. Mi internet está fallando por la cobertura, así que he pensado que un vídeo podría ser suficiente. —Móvil en mano y tres capas de ropa para no pasar frío. El constipado lo lleva pegado a la dermis, como la voz cogida por la flema.

Y aunque la reverencia llega a lo dedos de los pies y el saludo sale más seco de lo que pretendía -Yachi le cae bien, siempre cerraba el gimnasio junto a Hinata y él. Además de darles clases particulares la mayoría de veranos-, la breve posibilidad de pillar un resfriado hace que quiera correr en dirección contraria.

 _Mejor me alejo tres pasos de ti._

—Ni se te ocurra grabarme a mí o te rompo el móvil.

—Tú estás fuera de la visión global de cualquiera, Tsukki, y además te ve casi a diario.

Observa con diversión la mueca del más alto mientras sus cascos vuelven a coronarlo, siempre ha sido un piltrafa ante las réplicas de Yamaguchi. Es casi congénito sentir la braza que se prende y caliente el pecho mientras lo colma de azúcar al ver como todo está igual que siempre. Cada encuentro en verano después de las recuperaciones no se ha mitigado, ni quedado en la nada después de que el grupo se diluyera por diferentes universidades. Si le preguntaran no diría nada. Pero les ha echado de menos. A todos.

—Lo he visto. —Deja caer una vez que Yamaguchi es arrastrado por la jarana del trío.

—El qué.

Hinata está jugando al caballito mientras Tanaka relincha -o _trata_ de imitar el sonido de un animal sacado del mismísimo infierno- motivado por el _senpai_ tan complaciente que le ha salido al pelirrojo nada más verles. Noya también se apunta a ser domador de caballos (personas) y la espalda del recién reportero es lo único que tiene para atenerse.

—Qué va a ser, _su majestad,_ han venido cogiditos de la mano, a mí no me vengas con chorradas. —Pica Tsukishima, echando un vistazo a la lista de música de su iPhone. _Major Lazer_ reza la pantalla. —¿Por fin has dado el paso de convertir al tonto en tu reina o aún están con las sutilezas del casamiento? No pienso ser la dama de honor. Ni hacer de casamentera.

—Que te calles. —Las palabras enredadas entre los dientes. —No sé de qué hablas.

— _Claroclaro._ —Ríe, más interesado en subir el volumen que en la conversación. —Cuando quieras hablar, no me llames. O mejor, llámame, cuéntame cómo fue todo y luego vete a pedir consejos a otro, posiblemente Sugawara sea más atento que yo. —Las gafas brillan con el reflejo de los farolillos rojos. —Pero, _lo sé_ , a mí no me engañas.

—Qué vas a saber tú _. Vete a freír espárragos._

Tsukishima a veces hace eso. Eso de tirarle pullitas sobre la pareja-nopareja que son. Al principio sólo rondaba los temas obvios, su poca destreza para socializar y el renombre tan obsoleto de "rey" y "su majestad"; pero, con el paso de los años, parecía haber conseguido experiencia en el juego de _Como tocar los cojones hoy a Kageyama Tobio._ Nivel 100, todos los galardones y récords bajo la axila. En primera instancia no le molestaba demasiado las referencias absurdas sobre la pareja monárquica que hacían los dos, total, qué más daba sí sólo era su mejor amigo, como si había rumores de que eran siameses y comían del mismo plato. Lo jodido fue en tercer año, cuando la fiebre de _Hinata tiene unos ojos bonitos_ , _¿por qué no puedo parar de mirarle en los vestuarios?, ¿qué hago pensando en qué tipo de comida le gusta al melón?,_ o cuando comparaba el susurro del viento con los sonidos que hacía al dormir entre colchonetas los campamentos de verano. Él mismo se autocastigaba por simplón al estar pensando en las musarañas en vez de como ganar las siguientes Nacionales.

Quizás ni siquiera sabía de los sentimientos que tenía por el pelirrojo. Quizás sí y era un visionario (ya que llevaba con la cantinela desde segundo año).

Para más inri, a Hinata esas burlas en concreto le resbalaban sobre la piel, untada en aceite, cuando le apodaban _reina_ lo aceptaba con orgullo, una insignia más como buen boys scout.

—Ey, Kageyama, ¿te estás dejando crecer el pelo? No te queda mal, pero a mí no me superas. Estoy pensando en teñírmelo de azul eléctrico. Está guay, ¿no? —Jadea Tanaka con Hinata a cuestas, señalándose la cresta que adornaba la cabeza.

 _No sé yo._ Ya extraña la calva brillante y rasurada cuya textura de erizo era irracionalmente agradable -lo había comprobado en verano, mientras dormía boca abajo sobre la colchoneta. Hinata y él se aventuraron a acariciar la perola durante unos breves segundos. Patitiesos en el suelo, comprobando el roce picajoso en la palma de la mano-. De todos modos, algo no cuadraba del todo bien en ese peinado a lo punk ochentero.

—No lo hago aposta, en cuanto pueda me lo cortaré. Me da calor en las orejas.

— _Te queda bien_. —Ameniza Shouyou con perorata, mirando el móvil. —Al parecer Asahi ha puesto en un mensaje que están por aquí. No encontraban aparcamiento cerca. —Se interrumpe a sí mismo. —Y, normal, ¿Por qué no vienen caminando? Todos los años se llena el parking. Les he dicho que estamos delante del puesto de bolitas de pulpo. Llegarán en breve.

—¿No piensas bajarte? —Aduce Kageyama, mirando las piernas que se balancean a los costados de Tanaka.

Hinata se encoge de hombros entretenido, usando la coronilla de su caballo como mesa, escribiendo mensajes _a-saber-quién_ con una velocidad envidiable.

—Deberían empezar a salir de una vez tío. Daichi y Suga, digo, no me los imagino en un trío a ellos tres. Asahi es demasiado pasota. Y simplemente no pegan juntos. La cosa es que han estado montón de raros desde aquel día en casa de Ryu. Cuando _sin querer_ —Hace un amago de comillas con el dedo índice y corazón. —Dejé caer el tema de la nueva norma sobre el matrimonio gay en Tokyo. —Sacude la pernera después de descolgarse de Yamaguchi, quien aún murmuraba cosas sobre lo complicado que es hacer un directo en Facebook y la mala cobertura que hay en el pueblo. —Me da que han querido quedar hoy para decírnoslo.

—Si se divorcian me pido ir con Suga, es más hogareño y hace unas galletas con chispas de chocolate que te mueres. —Tanaka es un libro abierto que babea y se estremece ante la idea.

—¿No sabes siquiera si están o no saliendo y ya deciden en qué bando se pondrán? Aunque creo que todos nos iríamos con Suga. —Confirma Yamaguchi.

—Lo digo para que luego no me digan nada. Tampoco podemos dejar solo al capitán. —Tanaka se rasca la frente, mientras traza dibujos con la punta del zapato en la tierra. Entre pedilón y arrepentido.

—¿Todos se van a ir con Suga? Mierda, yo también quería. Daichi da miedo cuando se enfada —Nishinoya reprime un escalofrío, buscando con la mirada entre la multitud. —Pero es nuestro capitán. Propongo que hagamos un sorteo, con números, quien le salga par se va con papi y quien salga impar con mami.

Tsukkishima transforma la cara en un rictus, los ojos girasoles mirando entre el reflejo de las gafas. Nunca había estado más en desacuerdo que con esos apodos tan poco originales sobre los antiguos líderes del Karasuno y su espontánea paternidad.

Los mayores del grupo no se hacen de rogar y, contra todo pronóstico, vienen cogidos de la mano, hablándose al oído y sonriendo como si guardasen el secreto de la felicidad mientras el más alto de los tres huía del confeti multicolor para llegar a ellos todo lo rápido y educado que puede pretender una persona que camina junto a sus amigos. Le revuelve el pelo a Nishinoya y suelta un "Ey, ¿qué tal? Todo bien, ¿no?" incómodo como ninguno.

—NO. PUEDE. SER.

Sin respiración.

—SI LO ES TÍO.

A grito pelado.

Hinata está en el suelo desviando las pupilas entre cómo Tanaka -éste tiró al pelirrojo de la emoción- y Noya, quienes se pellizcan mutuamente los brazos y se tiran del pelo, y el duplo que se acercaba por la derecha.

Riendo como un par de chiflados que acaban de encontrar un cofre lleno de oro.

—Puedo morir en paz. —Arrulla el líbero, desinflado en su sitio.

—¿De qué hablan? ¿Se les ha frito la última neurona? —La situación es tan absurda que hasta Tsukishima apaga la música.

—¿Es que no lo ven? Se están cogiendo de las manos. —Ríe Nishinoya, aun dándose de codazos con Tanaka. Remarcando la obviedad.

— _Y vienen abrazados._ —La admiración supura en forma de palabras. Ojos cristalizados por lágrimas de cocodrilos.

Tenían toda la razón del mundo. Caminaban con pies sincronizados, como si llevaran mucho tiempo yendo al ritmo del otro. Miradas furtivas, sonrojo caliente en las mejillas, juego de manos y _Daichi, que nos están mirando_. Kageyama no sabe por qué, pero tiene la sensación de que todo está en su lugar al verlos juntos, incluso mucho más que aquellas veces que vio al antiguo capitán sonreír de oreja a oreja al recibir un abrazo de Michimiya cada vez que ganaba un partido y estaban todos animando -es una chica con la que no cruzó más que un par de saludos y le caía medianamente bien ya que el voleibol le apasionaba-, mucho más que el chico tan tímido que les presentó Suga tras terminar el primer año de universidad, algo retraído y que no sabía lo que era una volea pero que siempre compraba bollos rellenos de carnes para todos. Incluso se aventuraba a decir que era _políticamente correcto._ Socialmente esperado. Pero, joder, toda la situación le ponía los pelos de punta, ¿se conocían desde hace cuánto? ¿Casi una década? ¿Habían necesitado tanto tiempo para darse cuenta que querían estar juntos? O peor aún, ¿Eso es lo que tendría que esperar para tomar partido con Hinata? _¿Siquiera tenía algún partido que jugar?_ ¿Qué se vieran en manos de otros para dar el paso? Porque quizás Daichi y Sugawara debían vivir todas las experiencias previas con otras personas para darse cuenta que se necesitaban mutuamente, pero _quizás_ ellos no. Quizás, como en el voleibol, se necesitaban primero entre ellos y luego a los demás.

Tiene razones suficientes para pensar que Hinata siente algo por él después del mes que le estaba dando.

—Chicos, paren de una vez. —Dice Asahi, rascándose la nuca. El pelo largo recogido en una coleta alta. —Les ha costado horrores dar el paso y contároslo, pero como acaban de decírselo a sus familias y todo ha ido medianamente bien decidieron ser lo más naturales posibles.

Claro, porque el argumento de que quizás no haya retoños naturales podía poner una familia patas arriba. Lo entendía perfectamente. Era un tema que aún prefería dejar guardado en el armario hasta encontrar las ganas y el valor de decírselo a sus padres.

 _No es que sea gay, si lo fuera me irían otros chicos. Pero no es el caso. Hasta hace un año y medio pensé que sólo me iba el vóley, pero quizás esté un poco obsesionado con Hinata. Nada más._

La coña semanal de su equipo y el título que apuntaba a maneras y _Les voy a meter de hostias cuando los tenga delante_ enel grupo de WhatsApp le asalta ante la ocurrencia de hablar sobre qué le gusta y qué no. _La Hinatasexualidad y sus dificultades (el consultorio gay)_. No podían estarse quitecitos, no, debían volver a poner ese nombre -lo había tratado de cambiar cinco veces- y una foto de un unicornio cagando arcoíris. La culpa la tenían Yuu y Arata -o él, por confiar en ellos-, que se habían tomado la justicia por su mano y las leyes de cupido como entretenimiento personal, ¿que dentro de dos meses hay exámenes? _Qué más da_ , si preferían divagar y divertirse buscando qué tipo de gel venía mejor para la _dilatación anal_.

—Mira, bro, en el caso de que todo salga bien entre Hinata y tú no queremos que acabes con el culo como la bandera de Japón. —Había dicho Yuu, con el portátil calentándole las rodillas. Arata asentía cual títere en la conversación.

No sabía que le molestaba más, la suposición de que él querría que le dieran por culo. Que dieran por hecho que _él_ se dejaría dar por culo. O que acabase mirando las cremas con olor a naranja e inducción a tacto caliente.

 _Me cago en todo lo cagable._

Debería bloquearlos de las redes sociales y de su vida. No hacen más que liársela. El resto pasaba un poco más del tema -gracias a Dios o a quien tenga que ponerle un templo-, o se reían de los amagos de Ushijima por encontrarle una lógica al nombre del grupo, "¿Es un tipo de código?"

 _Madre del amor hermoso, mátame ya._

—Espera, que me lo apunto en una hoja de lechuga _._ —Señala Tsukishima, tedio en persona.

Tanaka y Nishinoya no aguantan ni tres segundos en saltar sobre la pareja y noquearlos a preguntas, sin siquiera saludar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? —Comienza Noya acortando el espacio personal de los mayores.

—Supongamos que hay una par de camisetas en cargadas a juego con "Sugar" y "Daddy", ¿pasaría algo si en la próxima salida grupal la llevamos puesta?—Insinúa Tanaka.

—Las vamos a usar de todas formas, ¿Quién es el que da? —Nishinoya ríe al ver la cara de estupor que pone Suga nada más preguntar.

—Daichi, yo confío en que usarás condón, no queremos sobrinos tan jóvenes. —Inquiere Tanaka, todo solemnidad, con la mano en el pecho.

—¿Cómo fue la declaración? —Se apunta Hinata al interrogatorio.

La noticia ha cargado las pilas en el ambiente y llenado el tarro de las burlas como para molestar un año entero.

—¿Quieren que los mate a la vez o por separado? —La voz grave y de ultratumba que usa Daichi parece efectiva.

—Daichi. No sé de qué te quejas, eras el primero que temía una reacción negativa. —Expone Sugawara sonriendo. El único que al final ha ido vestido con un yukata, azul marino. —Esto es mucho mejor que la cara de horror que mi padre puso al saber que tengo _novio_ y decir "¿ahora también me voy a tener que preocupar por los chicos contigo?"

—No puedo creer que le ocultaras un año entero tu relación con Kenjiro. —Reclama el antiguo capitán, relajando la expresión.

—No era el adecuado.

— _Oooow_

La exclamación no viene de ningún integrante del grupo. Sino del móvil de Yamaguchi, quien había logrado abrir el Skype y estaba mostrando toda la escena a Yachi.

* * *

Ennoshita llega media hora más en tarde, junto a su novia y un par de colegas que nadie conoce pero que no tardan en mimetizarse con el grupo. Hablan de lo que se espera hablar en esos casos. Cómo han ido las clases -aunque todo queda un poco en el aire cuando Tsukishima comienza a departir sobre la submatriz singular cuyos elementos principales que pasan por encima de su diagonal da cero-, si los exámenes son muy complicados en los últimos cursos -Sugawara sobresale en las primeras prácticas de Educación infantil pero Diachi está comenzando a pensar que ver tanto protozoo en las salidas de campo lo harán pasarse a ser _carnívoro_ -, las expectativas nuevas -Tanaka y Nishinoya aprovechan para alardear del ciclo superior que están haciendo sobre cocina, de lo divertido que es y lo bien que se complementa con los equipos de vóley además del trabajo-, si hay profesores que les obligan a comprar los libros _porque sí_ -Yamaguchi se ha dejado la mitad del dinero mensual en apuntes incluso antes de comenzar a marcar los exámenes en el calendario.

Del pan de cada día.

—Me alegra mucho escuchar que te esté yendo tan bien en la universidad, si te soy sincero pensé que harías lo mismo que estos dos. Cuando comentaste qué harías el examen de ingreso fue toda una sorpresa. — Admite Suga, acariciando al pelirrojo en la cabeza a modo de premio, señalando con la mirada al dúo que juega a las cartas tirados en el suelo -uno boca bajo y otro con las piernas cruzadas-. —Se te daría bien impartir clases a niños, tienen la misma energía que tú.

— _¡A que sí!_ Es lo que había pensado. —Exclama Hinata, con emoción y los ojos brillantes. —Bueno, ya saben, cuando no esté jugando al voleibol. He escuchado que hay un par de cursos complementarios.

—Yo creo que sería la forma más efectiva de cansarte. —Comenta Tsukishima metiéndose la tercera bola de pulpo con sésamo en la boca. —Y, ¿no eras tú el que decía que iba a crecer tres palmos en la universidad? Creo que has menguado dos.

—Y _dale_ , ¡Estoy midiendo 1,72! No es mi culpa que tú te hayas hartado a Petit Suisse* y dentro de poco no quepas por la puerta. —Berrea. Muerde una manzana de caramelo, dejando restos brillantes en la comisura de los labios.

—Unos centímetros menos y no habrías sido titular.

—¿Quieres pelea? Te machaco en tres segundos.

—Detrás de Yamaguchi no me vas a rozar el pelo, _esmirriado_.

Se han recorrido todos los puestos del recinto, probando cada muestra gratis que ponían en palitos u ofrecían con una sonrisa y bandeja en mano. Se han comprado una media de cinco cajas de comida en cada sitio que los olores abrían el apetito, _para probar_. Y colgando del cuello lleva una máscara de plástico de zorro que le dará a su hermana mañana antes de irse a Kyoto; tiene una colección paradójica de todos los tipos habidos y por haber, posiblemente se ha gastado una paga mensual sólo en las más baratas, entre ellas hay una en concreto que le perturba: totalmente roja y con un solo ojo negro.

—¿Tienen cinco años? Podríamos tener la fiesta en paz. —Riñe Daichi, concentrado en un ramen humeante. Asahi asiente a su lado con en el kebab en la boca.

—Ha empezado él. —Señala Hinata con la manzana roja y brillante.

—Empezaste tú al nacer.

Resuena en el oído el _Turn down for what_ que canta Noya al ganarle la partida a Tanaka. Demasiado tiempo desperdiciado en Youtube, derrochando horas de sueño entre vídeos de gatitos saltando espantados por un pepino y gente haciéndose pasar por yihadistas asustando al populacho con mochilas vacías o recibiendo un par de zapes de algún envalentonado que se atreve a correr detrás del tío disfrazado.

—Quedan diez minutos para los fuegos artificiales. —Tanaka lleva una cuenta regresiva desde hace una hora, haciendo brillar en la oscuridad las manecillas de un reloj negro con luz verde chillón. "¿Han visto mi nuevo reloj? Me costó una mierda en internet, pero ¿a qué es bonito?"

—Pues a mí me parece de lo más normalito. —Replica Ennoshita, haciendo de abrigo humano para su novia. —Creo que lo vi en una tienda de baratijas.

Tanaka prefiere morderse la lengua y seguir con las cartas.

—¿Están emocionados por el encuentro de mañana? _Tenemos que ganar_ , siempre perdemos contra ellos. Que se note esas tres nacionales ganadas en la cancha chicos. —Insiste Noya, palmeándose el pecho colmado de orgullo. —No te irás a poner de su parte ahora que están en el mismo equipo, eh, chaquetero.

El césped bajo los pies está húmedo y enfría la poca carne expuesta a esas alturas de octubre. Optaron por alejarse un poco de la multitud nada más pillar la comida, para no perder hueco entre la maleza y la oscuridad y observar medianamente bien las formas sinuosas que pintarían el cielo sin pisarse los pies entre la multitud.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Tengo unas ganas terribles de jugar contra Kuroo, y probar si puedo sobrepasar su bloqueo. Es una _pasada._ —Prorrumpe Hinata al aire.

Moviéndose en la tierra, rueda hasta chocar contra el cuerpo de Kageyama, quien no ha parado de mirar el móvil desde que se terminó el helado de leche. Casi con el invierno mordiéndole la nuca. —¿Qué te pasa, Ido-yama? No sabía que el móvil y tú se llevaran tan bien.

—Deja de conjugar mi apellido como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, imbécil. —Los dedos pasan páginas de Google sin tino y decide abrir Facebook.

—Es que _es_ lo más normal del mundo, Obvio-yama.

— _Hinata._

—La soledad te sienta realmente mal. Mejor me quedo a tu lado a ver si así te vuelve el color a la cara.

Shouyou recarga la barbilla en el hombro de Kageyama y el pecho en su espalda, para ver mejor la pantalla con el brillo subido al máximo, tanto que puede deslumbrar a un coche en pleno día. La tela del abrigo impermeable está yerta. Sus dedos vuelven a encontrarse. No aguanta _no_ tocarle, sobre todo porque para un finde que puede estar con él y comprobar cómo se porta y deja de portarse ante sus repentinos acercamientos no piensa contenerse ni un poquito. Suficiente está haciendo para tragarse las palabras que se le enrollan en la punta de la lengua y que parecen polvos pica-pica* bombardeándole las mejillas internas.

—Qué haces.

 _Tú qué crees, Kageyama._

—Nada. Cotilleo eso de que sigas tantas páginas de animes _shojo_ en Facebook. ¿Algo que contar? Qué será lo próximo, ¿ _hentai_? O quizás te va más el _yaoi_. ¿El _yuri_? No te veo viendo _gore._ Te recuerdo que prácticamente vomitaste viendo Amanecer parte uno al ver el parto.

—Podrías morirte un rato, ¿sabías? Por ahí delante tienes un risco donde tirarte. —Tobio se muerde el labio al notar que la voz ha salido tres octavas más agudas de lo normal cuando la otra mano de Hinata lo ha abrazado por la espalda y se ancla alrededor del cuello. El cerebro se ha vuelto independiente del cuerpo y vuela entre nubes. —Nadie te echaría de menos.

—No sabes mentir. —Ríe, cerca del oído. El aliento lamiéndole la carne que desciende por el mentón.

 _Sé mentir muy bien. Cada vez que estoy a tu lado me construyo y me vuelvo a reconstruir. Cambio la máscara y me la pinto de gris para que no veas las tonalidades que toma mi cuerpo cuando estás a un metro de distancias. Te miento cuando sonríes y no te beso. Te miento cuando mi pecho se vuelve un enjambre de abejas y las ignoro por culpa de tus abrazos._

A Hinata le da igual que el equipo entero les vea abrazados debajo de un árbol susurrándose poemas sin rima. Le importan tres pepinos en vinagre que si se gira un centímetro sus bocas se estamparían con más de cinco pares de ojos sobre ellos. Le trae al fresco que por su culpa el estado permanente de sus rodillas se asemeje al de un flan. Parece que se siente en su salsa como para ligar incluso rodeados de todos sus amigos.

Como si le gustara demasiado como para contenerse.

Hinata Shouyou está tirándole los trastos. Constantemente. Y lo peor es que, aunque le encanta esa nueva proximidad, puede llegar a sacarle de sus casillas el último tornillo que le queda, porque no sabe cómo reaccionar.

Las pestañas iluminadas por la luz del móvil, miles de sombras anaranjadas que se rizan y enmarca unos ojos que oscilan entre el marrón almendrado y la miel más pura. Kageyama saborea la curva diminuta que distancia la nariz entre el labio superior y sucede el inferior, algo cuarteados por el frío, llenos de capas de piel más pálida pero manchadas del caramelo rojo de la manzana. ¿La lengua sabría ácida o dulce?

—Me han dado la nota de un trabajo y lo he suspendido. —Traga saliva cuando sus mejillas se rozan y el corazón bombea algodón de azúcar a cada una de las células que componen el corazón. Hinata le da _me gusta_ y _me encanta_ a un par de post de Oikawa e Iwaizumi en donde parecen estar de acampada en algún lago y han pescado un pez del tamaño de su brazo. —Yuu me ha mandado un mensaje pasándome la lista.

—No pasa nada, es un trabajo. Ni que fuera la primera vez que suspendes. Deberías pedir hora con el profesor, quizás puedas rascar un par de décimas. —Kageyama se da cuenta que cada una de las tensiones que tiran y alegran la expresión de su amigo se relajan. La mirada derretida en oro y la sonrisa a medio hacer. —Pero hoy deja el móvil, las preocupaciones, las ganas de matar a alguien y disfruta un poco, no todos los fines de semana los ves. Mucho menos juntos.

 _Y mucho menos a ti. Siempre tengo poco de ti, verte cada dos semanas o tres no es suficiente para mi bienestar mental._

— _Qué coño, Hinata._ —Bufa, una vez que mira las notificaciones que empiezan a llover y hacen vibrar el teléfono. —¿Acabas de escribir "que lo pasen chachi"? _¿A Oikawa?_ Y encima en una foto donde Oikawa está besando en la mejilla a Iwaizumi, imbécil. LE HA DADO ME GUSTA A MI COMENTARIO —Lívido con los ojos fijos en el móvil. —¿Quién a tu edad dice la palabra _chachi_? Eres un hortera. Te voy a matar en cuanto te pille.

El golpe acierta en la nuca.

—¡Oye, _no te pases_! ¡Tú no me has dicho nada! Déjame en paz, jopé. YA NO TE LLEVAS TAN MAL CON EL GRAN REY. —Grita, nervioso, cuando Kageyama intenta deslizar las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

Los pies le llegan a la coronilla una vez empezada la pendencia, que si un agarre por aquí, que si una patada por allá. Corre sorteando los bultos que conforman sus amigos bañados en una endeble luz azulenca, espectral, intentando (sin mucho éxito) no pisar a nadie en la búsqueda de refugio.

 _No_ va a permitir que vea la imagen que decora el fondo de su pantalla.

—Dame tu móvil. —Amenaza, procurando endurecer las facciones para que no le note el matiz abrasado en las mejillas.

—No, para qué. No pienso dártelo. Olvídalo.

Si tiene que cundir el pánico, que _cunda_.

—Voy a mandarles una solicitud de amistad a los hermanos Miya desde tu móvil. Comentando las ganas que tienes de volver a verles en la próxima concentración.

—¡No, no lo vas a hacer! —Se guarda el móvil en los calzoncillos, helando la piel unos breves segundos cuando la brisa fría lame la piel de la espalda y el material metálico le toca la nalga. A ver si se atreve a meter mano. —Y ahora qué, no tienes _huevos._

La frase _Mete Líos._ La de "si no lo haces eres un nenaza". En la que se puede perder todos y cada uno de los valores propios, la virilidad masculina, los pelos en el pecho que apenas salen en tres direcciones.

Kageyama atrapa los galones que cuelgan de la capucha y hace que camine dos pasos hasta reducir la distancia mínima que estipula la zona de confort en letra pequeñita, escuchando de fondo un "Diez segundos y comienzan los fuegos chicos" y "Te voy a romper el reloj como vuelvas a deslumbrarme con eso". Kageyama espera que Hinata sepa a la perfección que no va a deslizar la mano dentro de su ropa interior en medio de todo el equipo, ¿no? Por mucho que quisiera y posiblemente se entusiasmara luego en su casa repasando y estudiando la forma que podría tener _esa_ parte en concreto de su mejor amigo.

 _Estamos siendo muy absurdos ahora mismo._

—Te encanta tocarme los cojones, Hinata-idiota.

Las chiribitas silban en el cielo.

— _Me encantaría_ tocártelos más seguidos. —Murmura, risueño. Las luces artificiales bañándole la curva de las mejillas, el color arándano espejo del espectáculo nocturno.

Shouyou ha pensado mucho, ha meditado y discernido con una determinación férrea que Kageyama tiende a enfadarse y gruñir un par de balbuceos malsonantes, a ronquear un poquito la voz para hacerse el machito y que nadie lo vea doblegarse y poner caras que el Grinch envidiaría por Navidad, pero nunca lo rechaza. Le da unos cuantos zapes cuando ha hecho demasiadas trastadas como para reventarle la vena de la tolerancia –no puede faltar la violencia física, que parece implantada en cada una de las células que conforman su cuerpo-, pero, al final, se deja hacer como goma entre los dientes. Y eso está bien. _Bastante_ bien.

Los fuegos dejan mudos y sordos al público, volviendo invisible las estrellas y la luna.

Sería encantador poner de puntillas los pies y terminar la distancia que los separa. Delinearle con la lengua los labios y embeberse de su saliva -por un instante se le enrolla en el estómago la duda de a qué sabrá esa noche. Quizás a ramen, con pollo y huevo. Quizás al trozo de algodón de azúcar que le ofreció Nishinoya. Quizás a leche del helado. A lo mejor tiene la lengua fría-. Morderle la nariz algo roja por el fresco otoñal. Hacer que las orejas echen humo de timidez y escucharle gritar "¿Acaso eres idiota?".

Se pregunta si la tiesura en los hombros cuando se tocan es porque no encaja en su amistad y está pisando terreno turbio, o quizás porque todo es demasiado nuevo y aún no sabe qué cara poner cuando la sangre lleva el pulso donde la piel es fina y _tirita_ , como las hojas al viento; si dar el paso o mejor quedarse en la zona de confort.

Quizás es que le gusta. _De verdad_. Con tonos solícitos en un sofá sin prestar atención a la película que han puesto y que han tardado un siglo en elegir.

 _Ojalá que sea eso, ojalá que tenga tantas ganas de besarme como yo a él._

Kageyama suelta los cordones de la chaqueta como si estuvieran a 100 grados y las yemas tuvieran quemaduras, cuando Yamaguchi casi tropieza con ellos grabando los fuegos artificiales.

—Tienen forma de palmera, ¿ves? Deberías venir la próxima vez, Yachi. —Medio grita entre los estallidos. Nadie lo ha comentado, pero flota en el aire la cuestión de si están o no juntos.

—¿No eras tú el que estaba deseando ver los fuegos de este año porque iban a tirar uno con forma de dragón? —Resopla.

Las manos en los bolsillos. Dientes apretados. Voz ronca. Continente de algo que nadie debe saber. Hinata guarda la interrogación para más tarde, cuando estén solos y pueda molestarle sin que los demás se enteren.

— _¡Es verdad!_ Todo es tu culpa por querer quitarme el móvil. Seguro que ya me lo he perdido. —La boca en un mohín.

—¿Quieres que te quite el móvil de verdad?

Abre los ojos de par en par, negando con la cabeza.

—Pues cállate.

 _Cállame tú._

—¿Pueden cerrar el pico de una vez? _Gracias_ —Refunfuña Tsukishima, sentado a menos de un metro de distancia de ellos. —Si se van a dar el lote o a hacer una escenita podrían apartarse un poco, no quiero vomitar gominolas un mes. Sois tan _homos_.

El calor sube sin tocar la puerta desde el estómago, pasando por el pecho recorriendo los pulmones, bordeando la garganta, haciendo hueco en las mejillas. Donde se queda a tomar el té. Rojos hasta la punta de la nariz. Hinata está apuntito de preguntarle quién se cree él como para meterse en algo que ni le va ni le viene. Cuando no estaban haciendo nada. Absolutamente nada. Pero ve por el rabillo del ojo a Kageyama y se queda sin aliento. Sin ganas de respirar.

Se deja llenar de una oleada mediterránea, cálida, al observar cómo se rasca la nariz con los nudillos blancos por el frío, mirando los puntos en el cielo que se florecen e iluminan durante unos breves segundos para luego sumirlos en la oscuridad hasta que de nuevo se oye el chisporroteo en la lejanía. Con los labios curvos, bailando en un intento vago de aguantar la risa. _Sonrojado._ ¿Cuántas veces en su vida lo ha visto así? _No sabía que podías ser tan tierno._ Y le encanta, porque sólo él es capaz de ponerlo de esa forma. A Kageyama _._ Así que en vez de comenzar una batalla con Tsukisima, ronquea un poco la voz, le da un par de codazos sin mirar del todo a los ojos y señala un hueco en la tierra donde relajar los nervios y plantar las insinuaciones.

Que crezcan y florezcan en algo mejor.

* * *

— No puedo dormir. Es que aún no me lo creo. No puedo respirar. ¿Qué hago? Y si estando en Kyoto me quedo sin él. No puedo ni tengo dinero para comprar otro. _Kageyama._

—Hay demasiados _no_ en ese monólogo, pesado. Llevas así más de dos horas, escucho una queja más y te pongo un tapón en la boca.

 _Te voy a meter yo algo por donde yo me sé._

—Cállate, es todo tú culpa.

—A mí no me vendes la moto. ¿Alguien te apuntó con una pistola en la cabeza para escarrancharte como un niño en el césped y prácticamente tirarte sin pensar que tenías el móvil en el culo?

—Esto no hubiera pasado si desde un principio tú no me hubieses estado persiguiendo. Tus puños no son precisamente de algodón, ¿sabes?, acabo con cardenales que se van en un mes.

—Se me olvidaba lo fino y sensible que eras. —La risa se ahoga en la mano que le toca el brazo izquierdo a través de las sábanas frías y húmedas de estar todo el día tendidas con la ventana abierta de par en par. — _Eh, pero qué haces._ Ni se te ocurra.

—¿No piensas hacerme hueco después de que _por tu culpa_ la pantalla de mi móvil se rompiera en dos? Sabes que esa colchoneta es tan fina que puedo notar el suelo.

Discuten a susurros, sin luz, sólo con la sombra de la luna que se cuela por el resquicio de la ventana semiabierta. Un colchón en el suelo, mantas decoradas con pelotas de voleibol. Las tres de la mañana consumiendo las horas de sueño.

—¿De verdad que no me vas a dejar dormir contigo? _Te necesito, Kageyama._ —Hinata es todo puchero, labios temblorosos y ojos de cordero degollado. —Estoy _triste._

No ha tardado ni media hora desde que llegaron a su casa en exigirle que no entrara al baño mientras se cambiaba (como si no lo hubiese visto en bolas todos los días que compone la semana cuando estaban en secundaria), "¿para qué quieres mirar, perver-yama?", pidiéndole que le dejara la almohada grande y no la fina, "sino mañana me dolerá el cuello y vete tú a saltar tres metros con tortícolis", en tomarse leche fría con Nesquik manchando la encimera de granito por las prisas y casi propiciando un desastre con la cuchara, "ya lo limpio yo, vete tú a preparar la cama" el bigote de leche mojándole los labios; y ahora, por si fuera poco y no le hubiese dado la noche y parte de la madrugada quejándose de que tendría que sustituir la "R" por la "L" como los chinos y la "E" por el "3", trata de colarse en su cama. _Lo peor,_ es que Kageyama paladea la derrota con sabor a _Te jodes, pongo mi cara de ángel y la voz de miel y te dejo tan tonto que no sabes contar ni hasta tres_ mezclarse con la saliva cuando traga; y no le importa, no quiere, ni aspira, ni busca un subterfugio del tsunami que es Hinata cuando arrasa con agua y sal lo que encuentra a su paso.

—Te jodes, imbécil. Me importa una mierda que no te guste el otro colchón —Hiatos en palabras agudas. —Mañana tenemos el partido y quiero, más que sea, poder dormir siete horas. Y si puede ser sin acabar con una contractura en el hombro por tus aspavientos sonámbulos.

—KA-GE-YA-MA —La manta arrugada en los dedos del pelirrojo, destapándolo y dejando que el frío se cuele. — _Vaaaaamos_ , no seas cruel, hasta tú mismo dices que soy pequeñito. No ocuparé nada, trataré de no moverme.

—Mides 1,70.

—1,72.

—Lo que quiero decir. —Remarca, dándole la espalda para que la incipiente erección que crece contra el chándal de algodón, de sólo pensar en hacerle repetir una y otra vez lo mucho que podría llegar a necesitarlo si se lo propusiera, no le rozara. —Es que eso de que eres pequeño es _relativo._

Los muelles chirrían cuando sus rodillas tocan el colchón y termina de destaparlo por completo.

—¿Ah, sí? —Inquiere, tocado la tela marrón que recubre el hombro y _lo que daría por tocarte la espalda, la curva del medio, las cosquillas en el pecho._ —Entonces no soy un enano, ni mequetrefe, ni todos los motes que Tsukishima y tú. Y todo el universo se empeña en ningunearme constantemente.

—Eres bajito _para mí_ , te saco veinte centímetros. —Kageyama cuenta cada rugosidad que ve en la pared, pensando en que quizás, cuando vuelva de Tokyo, debería ayudar a su padre a pintar las humedades del techo. Recuenta las facturas del mes y los gastos que ha tenido y tendrá por pagar; en las arrugas de su abuela, la verruga tan extraña que le nace en el segundo pliegue del cuello al sentir cómo el colchón sube y baja mientras su mejor amigo se acurruca a su lado, deslizando los pies cerca de sus gemelos, chocando la cadera con el culo y los hombros con la espalda.

 _Quiero unas vacaciones de mis hormonas._

—Me has roto el móvil, lo suyo es que me compres uno. Pero como soy un ser celestial y benevolente, sólo te pediré que me dejes dormir a tu lado. —Deberían darle un premio por resistir la tentación de acariciarle los hoyuelos que se le forman en la parte baja de la espalda, justo por encima de unos calzoncillos azul oscuro. —Así que dame las gracias.

—Memo celestial.

—Qué.

—Por lo menos tápanos.

Hinata no le responde, pero enseguida los tapa hasta el cuello con la manta de peluche, una que, aunque se ha lavado cien mil veces, siempre conserva ese toque a zumo de naranja que Kageyama tiró una tarde jugando al _Outlas_ (el pelirrojo había gritado tan alto y fuerte al ver _al gordo_ , nombre apodado por el mismo dada su aspecto rechoncho, que fue imposible no pegar un brinco junto a él). Y aunque deberían dormirse de inmediato el silencio se pega a las cuerdas vocales como los nervios descienden hasta los dedos de los pies, _necesita_ romper esos hilos invisibles que cuelgan entre ellos. Normalmente uno de los dos cae rendido viendo la película de turno, o se queda sopa mientras el otro se lava los dientes, no hay necesidad de crear una conversación hasta que Morfeo llame a la puerta.

—Oye. —Susurra Hinata.

—Duérmete de una jodida vez.

—No puedo. Además…

—Te voy a hacer que cuentes ovejas a golpes, capullo. —Interrumpe Kageyama.

—…quería pedirte un favor.

Lo malo de vivir en el pueblo es que de vez en cuando se escuchan los coches, los pasos que resuenan a través de calles desoladas en la madrugada, las peleas de gatos callejeros. Shouyou se ha ido acostumbrando al desorden que propicia vivir en una ciudad, no obstante, no hay nada como el susurro de las hojas o el canto de un grillo que decora las noches a las afuera de Miyagi.

—Qué quieres. —No es una pregunta, no del todo.

—Verás, te conté que Kenma y Kuroo están saliendo, ¿no? —Ve como su amigo mueve la espalda y se hace hueco contra la pared.

 _Siempre tienes los pies fríos._

—Sí, hiciste un gran revuelo sobre el tema. Créeme, no es nada agradable que me cuentes cada una de las veces que se han besado delante de ti. —Resopla. —Por si te habías olvidado, son tres.

—Cuatro, la última vez fue en el baño (se dejaron la puerta abierta).

Shouyou sonríe al escuchar una queja ronca "como si me importara" y "lo apuntaré en mi libreta de Me importa un pepino". Se dedica a acariciar con los dedos de los pies el talón endurecido del colocador.

—El caso es que no puedes decírselo a nadie. Y sí, _¿con quién voy a hablar del tema?_ —Hace su mejor imitación, aunque Tobio se niega a pensar que suena como el enano gruñón de Blanca nieves. —Me da igual, tú no digas nada y punto. Al parecer no lo han tenido muy fácil por parte de sus padres (¿te lo puedes creer?), no lo tengo claro, pero está el hecho de que Kuroo quiso esperar a Kenma dos años. —Se gira en su sitio y contempla cómo la respiración del colocador mueve cada parte de su cuerpo, es como contemplar el vaivén de las olas que se rizan en la arena y la manchan de espuma para luego recogerse y volver a las profundidades del mar. Hinata percibe una oportunidad de hablar del tema, de sacar un poco los dientes en busca de intenciones. —¿Tú esperarías por alguien tanto tiempo? Incluso aunque fuese por algo tan superficial como lo de Kenma, que no sabía ni quería hacer nada.

El más alto es consciente de todo, desde la tensión que rige su espalda, hasta el tacto suave de la almohada en su mejilla. Nota el aliento que araña la nuca, una pluma de tacto fino que tortura la carne mientras el pelirrojo se dedicaba a trazar dibujos sin sentido en la camiseta.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, idiota? —Refuta, con el estómago en la garganta. —Si me importa sí, ¿no es obvio, tontaina?

—Pensé que no te iba el romanticismo, Bakeyama. Aunque, que te gustara tanto Forest Gump debería haber sido la primera pista. La vida es una caja de bombones, ¿no? Nunca sabes lo que te va a tocar, aunque eso no es del todo cierto. —Hinata pone la boca de piñón, aguantando la risa. —En la caja está escrito claramente que son bombones.

Le pica en el costado.

— _Oye._

Pincha en las costillas.

—¿Me estás ignorando?

Pinza la piel del antebrazo con el índice y el pulgar.

—¿Quieres morir esta noche? Se están rifando un par de hostias, y en la ruleta sólo hay un comodín, déjame que te destape el mantel, es dormir en el colchón del suelo.

Hinata grita como lo haría un guerrero en mitad de la guerra y se lanza a por una ronda de cosquillas, el mejor ataque que tiene a mano en ese momento. Son un lío de piernas, manos y tela demasiado calurosa. Kageyama no sabe cuántas veces en la vida se ha reído sin medir la voz, olvidándose olímpicamente de que sus padres dormitan con un solo baño de por medio y que (posiblemente) los tapones que su madre utiliza para no escuchar los ronquidos de su padre no son los suficientemente buenos; desconoce los instantes en los que ha perdido el aliento y sus pulmones han colapsado de la risa, descontrolando la voz en medio de una lucha por deshacerse de unos dedos cálidos, esos que se mueven con astucia debajo de las axilas y en los costados; pero es tan llano, gratificante y refrescante como un helado en verano, que dilata las venas y hace que la sangre corra a una presión vertiginosa, con la adrenalina en la sien y las mejillas vueltas amapolas.

—Ahora sí te ríes, ¿eh? Claaaro, como he hecho un chiste de _tú_ película favorita del mundo mundial pasas de mí y lo ignoras, pero aquí, señor de las cavernas. —El pelirrojo pilla la piel delgada y expuesta de la clavícula. —Está tu botón de la risa. No, no, no, como te muevas un solo centímetro te neutralizo con mis dedos.

—Qué vas a hacer tú, zoquete.

Dicho y hecho. Para su mala suerte Hinata tiene energía para regalar incluso cuando el reloj marcan las cuatro de la mañana y agradece enormemente que la bandera que antes ondeaba al norte vuelva a apuntar hacia el sur, sobre todo si, de repente, su mejor amigo solventa que para seguir con el asalto es mejor apostar por las alturas y se sienta en su regazo, riendo como un niño al lado del oído, con la lengua mojándole los labios y el pelo hecho jirones.

 _Así no se puede._

—¿Qué pasa, _Kags_? ¿Te rindes? —Insiste, muy entretenido en descruzar los brazos que protegen estratégicamente las zonas de peligro. —Admite que el chiste no era tan malo y te dejaré en paz.

—Espero que nunca tengas que recurrir a la comedia porque eres horrible y yo no pienso dar de comer a un vagabundo maloliente que encima no podría servirme ni como entretenimiento personal.

Kageyama respira aire y plomo y tierra y sangre cuando el pelirrojo decide que la mejor opción del mundo es arrastrar las rodillas por la cama haciendo que _cierta_ parte roce otra _no-tan-blanda_ -porque, _oye_ , tener a Hinata encima, tocándole por todos lados, contento entre nubes de azúcar no era para menos. Y su cuerpo de bobo tiene poco ante tanto estímulo adecuado- desmenuzando el buenrollismo que tenían hasta el momento, para volver a dejarlo en una tensión propia de los curas cristianos que se fustigan si dicen una palabra malsonante y que viven encerrados en el Vaticano sin ver la luz del sol.

El estómago se le bonina en un dolor placentero, la sangre circulando espesa hasta la ingle.

Vale, bien, hasta aquí.

Coge el timón del barco y cambia de ruta, tirando a Shouyou sobre el colchón que aún permanecía en el suelo -el chico muy entretenido picoteando como un pájaro carpintero en busca de unas cosquillas que simplemente se habían volatilizado en una explosión incandescente- sin medir la fuerza ni decir ni pío. A ver si así aprendía un poco a discernir sobre la distancia mínima que deben tener dos personas en un espacio tan pequeñito.

—¡Oye! ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

—Déjame dormir de una puñetera vez, si tienes ganas de parranda ponte a jugar tú solo, yo quiero dormir.

— _Borde._

—Pesado de los cojones.

—A Iñaqui no le molesta que le haga cosquillas.

 _Lo que me faltaba por oír esta noche._

—Dale las felicidades de mi parte. Ahora, déjame dormir.

La luz de los faros de un coche al pasar ilumina momentáneamente la habitación, sólo los segundos justo que sirven para vislumbrar la repisa llena de premios infantiles, un par de fotos familiares, innumerables libros -algunos llenos de polvo- de voleibol, las tres medallas doradas que habían ganado jugando codo con codo hasta que la piel se quedaba pegajosa por el sudor y los músculos se reducían a papilla. Es el flash de una cámara que capta, a través de unos ojos pincelados por tonos marrones, la postura de Tobio: el brazo máscara de la cara, tapado hasta la cintura, los labios entreabiertos soltando bocanadas de un aliento entrecortado.

—Kageyama. —Se muerde el interior de la mejilla, con el pecho hundido en un lago de algodón y las orejas de la temperatura del sol.

—Qué.

 _¿Te has puesto duro?_

—Buenas noches.

* * *

La tarde es calurosa para ser 28 de octubre. _Sí, tarde._ Las sábanas, la saliva y la erección nocturna -de esto prefiere no hablar, porque fue toda una odisea no paliar las ganas de enrojecer la piel tensa hasta volverse blanda y suave, sobre todo teniendo a un metro de distancia al causante del problema dormido como un tronco- lo habían dejado pegado al mundo de los sueños hasta casi las dos; despertó de chiripa, al escuchar la risa estridente de Hinata bailando desde el salón, quien hablaba con su padre de un tal Neymar y su alta tendencia al teatro (no supo que hablaban de futbol hasta que el cuerpo alineó los engranajes adecuados que necesitaba para volver a caminar). Al parecer el renacuajo con una bomba nuclear por cuerpo, se había despertado medianamente temprano y no sólo había ido y vuelto de su casa para recoger la maleta y despedirse de su familia, sino que, además, había ayudado a su madre a hacer el almuerzo.

—Aún estoy esperando que me den los papeles de adopción, Yuna. —Propone Hinata, dándole vueltas a un arroz amarillo que olía a pollo, perejil y refrito.

—¿Dónde hay que firmar? —Truena entre risas el padre de la familia sacando un par de platos de la repisa. —Por lo menos tendría con quien hablar de futbol como Dios manda.

—Vaya, gracias, papá. Me siento muy querido en estos momentos. —Se sienta en un taburete de mimbre que había hecho su madre dos primaveras atrás cuando le dio la crisis de los cuarenta, _Aún soy joven, hijo, mira puedo aprender cosas nuevas._

—Tu padre sólo ha entendido quien es el macho alfa de los dos, no pasa nada. —Hinata le guiña un ojo y él levanta el dedo corazón como saludo mañanero (o tardío, según se mire)

Yuna Kageyama, como buena madre y experta en riñas, aprieta con ahínco y mimo las mejillas blancas de su hijo hasta que quedan rosas. Lleva un vestido dibujado con flores por todas partes, en tonos pasteles y con un lazo perfectamente unido en su espalda, no comparte casi ningún rasgo con Kageyama, salvo ese curioso tono azulado, entre noche de primavera estrellada y salsa de arándanos; éste se parece más a su padre, que es todo altura y hombros, ropa más bien holgada y monocromático, con el pelo bien repeinado hacia atrás, tan negro como las alas de un cuervo.

—Te parecerá bonito levantarte tan tarde teniendo un invitado en casa, ¿Verdad? —Riñe, quitándole manchas invisibles de la cara y peinando el pelo hecho un nido de pájaros. —Debería cortarte el pelo antes de que te vayas, no sé cómo ves con este flequillo. Ayuda a tu padre a poner los cubiertos, anda.

—¿Queda leche? —Abre el primer cajón que hay junto al horno. Necesita un poco de lactosa para empezar bien el día. Saca cuatro tenedores (su padre es de lo más occidental desde que en una de sus viajes a Itala por trabajo le enseñaron lo _fácil_ que era comer sin palillos) y una cuchara sopera. —¿Puedes dejar de comerte la miga? Hay un hoyo en el pan. Es desagradable, papá. Y tú, no fomentes ese hábito.

Hinata se mete en la boca una bola de harina mojada en la sopa y la mastica con las mejillas llenas, distraído, dándole vueltas al arroz humeante. Está en su punto.

—No le hagas caso, Rio. Lo llevo haciendo toda la vida, tú hijo se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo y lo paga contigo. —Tiende, con una espátula de madera, un poco de salsa hacia su padre, quien dice -algo así- mientras rumia "joder, mujer, qué bueno está. Te has superado" para luego colocar un par de vasos encima del mantel de flores, "pero quema como un demonio" y "córtenme un limón que a esto le falta aliño".

Los días que Shouyou estaba en su casa no pasaba nada inusual, se podría decir que eran días normales con algo de maltrato paterno filial hacia Tobio; a lo sumo, el chico de pelo anaranjado sólo alentaba que el ambiente se volviera más hogareño y dinámico, más de lo que normalmente suele ser teniendo dos padres sacados de Disneyland. Qué si "vamos a jugar al Dominó o al Parchis", o mejor, "¿por qué no me cuentas un poquito de cómo te va la vida, hijo? ¿Alguna chica por ahí de la que quieras hablar?", una vez llegó a casa y los encontró preparando una maratón (con gominolas, pastelitos y palomitas suficientes para reventar a un ejército famélico) de las películas más tristes de la historia, porque, según ellos, tenían que estrechar lazos y Kageyama no lloraba lo _suficiente_. ¿Qué padre en el mundo quiere que su hijo se eche a llorar con nueve años al ver cómo un perro espera a su dueño -cabe decir que estaba muerto- estación tras estación? No unos corrientes, claro.

—¿Se puede saber por qué no me has despertado, zoquete?

—Te veías muy a gusto dormido, no como yo, creo que se me ha pinzado un tendón a la altura de las lumbares. —Apaga el fuego y quita el caldero de la placa, no lo tapa hasta haber olfateado el aroma que se entremezclan en el aire. —Prueba.

—Una queja más y comes con la marca de mis dedos en la cara. —Huele a cebolla frita, perejil fresco, pimiento asado; hay un toque a tomillo que le humedece la boca, casi puede paladear la comida sin haber probado bocado. —¿Qué te han dicho por lo del móvil?

—Que ahorre para cambiarle la pantalla. —Reconoce, moviendo los hombros de arriba abajo con desinterés. —¿No vas a decirme nada más?

Kageyama lo mira de hito a hito, un palmo más abajo, con el delantal rojo que tiene una casita bordada a mano en amarillo que él mismo había hecho años atrás por el día de la madre; está usando una de las tantas miradas que ha desarrollado como técnica milenaria para engatusarle, esta vez es la de _Quiero mi premio,_ como cuando la pelota explota al otro lado de la cancha y la euforia burbujea en el estómago, esa que está acompañada de un dulce mohín aniñado, con los mofletes inflados como globos de aires y las cejas juntas esperando una aprobación. Siente una mano invisible que le retuerce las entrañas y exprime las palabras, las cuela sin filtro ni decisión.

—Aún no lo he probado.

—Da igual.

—Huele bien.

—¿Sí? —Chiribitas en los ojos. Y canta: —Ya lo sabía.

 _Eres un embaucador de poca monta._

—¡Quiero comer hoy! Dejen la tertulia para más tarde. —Grita su padre de fondo, sentado a la mesa buscando en el canal de turno alguna película medianamente aceptable, aunque acabará dejando Big Bang Theory como de costumbre ante los innumerables canales que han decidido que la buena televisión se basa en el cotilleo.

—Llévalo tú, tengo que lavarme las manos. —Tiene restos de colorante amarillo en la punta de las uñas y, de momento, prefiere no ser un Simpson.

Hinata tapa la olla, extendiéndole una cantidad desmesurada de arroz que bien podría alimentar parte a África y parte de Europa Sur.

—Gracias. —Le da una palmadita -OJO, al dato- _en el culo._

El golpe no duele, _para nada_ , pero entra en el cuerpo de Tobio como si fuera una bala capaz de neutralizar cada una de las neuronas que compone su cerebro y dejarlo muerto, recorriendo la sangre con noradrenalina, activando los sensores de peligro. Cuenta los segundos en los que su corazón no bombea sangre, ni palpita en el pecho; los alveolos que componen los pulmones se vuelven majaretas y comienzan a crear dióxido de carbono en vez de oxígeno. Su campanilla baila la macarena en la garganta, impaciente por cantarle las cuarenta o, quizás, decirle que haga eso las veces que quiera. Lo mira, con el cuerpo a medio camino entre la cocina y el salón aun sujetando las manillas incandescentes del caldero -es meritorio que no haya acabado en el suelo, deberían darle un premio-, girando la cara tan rápido que las vértebras se quejan, débiles amigas de sus impulsos nerviosos.

La yema de los dedos tarda una eternidad en irse del pantalón, de la curva que se forma a la perfección en la parte baja de la espalda, en el que comienza los muslos y, ahora sabe, aprecia, tantea de buena mano (por no decir la suya), que está lo suficientemente dura como para pellizcar y morder hasta poner la piel roja, encarnecida, débil. Algo frío y viscoso se desliza por su espalda al dirigir su atención a las arrugas que dibuja el ceño fruncido a Kageyama, quien si fuera un dibujo animado tendría los ojos fuera de sus cuencas.

—¿Qué haces? —Masculla Kageyama, con el estómago hecho un lazo y la carne siendo besada por alas de una mariposa. Necesita algo de sentido en su vida, alguien que se siente delante de él y le explique con lujo de detalles quién ha decidido convertir su día a día en una comedia romántica barata. Procura no mirar con demasiada intensidad la mano que segundos atrás teía encima, aunque observar cómo Hinata se retuerce de la vergüenza, rojo como un tomate, rascándose la nuca y humedeciendo con la lengua los labios en un tic nervioso tampoco era del todo recomendable. Ni sano. Ni nomotético.

— _No. Lo. Sé._ ¿Vale? Fue sin querer. —Muerde el labio inferior cuarteado por el frío, pillín de una jugarreta, dando dos pasos hacia atrás. —No te enfades, porfavorporfavor.

—¿Cómo pegas alguien en el culo sin querer? —Le gustaría decirle cuan "enfadado" está, no obstante (para su mala suerte, no la del pelirrojo) esa palabra reduce a lo paradójico el amasijo de sentimientos que se le atascan en las cuerdas vocales.

—Simplemente estaba ahí, en mi trayectoria. Quería darte en el hombro.

 _Puede que lleve un buen rato mirándote el culo por culpa de ese pantaloncito tan corto que llevas y me haya distraído._

—Teniendo en cuenta lo alto que soy, la distancia entre mi hombro y mi pompis es bastante grande.

—¿Pompis?

—¿Estás cambiando de tema?

—Fue un error de cálculos, ¿vale? —No aguanta un segundo más en contener la carcajada. —Has dicho _pompis._

—Me gusta más decirlo así, ¿pasa algo?

—Podrías llamarlo trasero, posaderas. CU-LO. Algo que no suene a niño de parvulario. —Ahoga la risa tras la palma de la mano, jocoso, con la fría encimera tocándole la espalda, dejando tierra de por medio entre los dos solo por si a Kageyama se le cruzan los cables y decide que la mejor forma de terminar la conversación era pegándole. — _Pompis._

—¿Quieres que yo también te dé en el _trasero_ y te cierre la boca?

 _Cuando quieras y donde quieras._

—Vuelve a decir la frase, pero esta vez con la palabra pompis, seguro que suena más erótico.

—Anda y que te den, gilipollas. —Las manos le sudan y no precisamente por el arroz caliente, sino por las ganas de darle de hostias hasta que la sonrisilla que le baila en los labios y forma hoyuelos de niño bueno desaparezcan.

—¿Por el pompis?

 _Será cabronazo._

* * *

Se vistieron con el uniforme antiguo del Karasuno -el que hace unos meses sudaban en las canchas nacionales-, se enzarzaron en una guerra de agua y jabón, además un poquitín de pasta de dientes y toallas usadas cual látigos en el antiguo oeste; Kageyama discutió con su madre sobre la falta preocupante de leche en la casa, "para un día que vengo, mamá, ya podrías pensar un poco en tu hijo". No fue hasta que se alejaron unas cinco calles de la casa que comenzaron a comentar una escena muy concreta entre Rajes Koothrappali y Howard Wolowitz, _The Big Bang Theory_. En la que, accidentalmente, Howard se automedicaba con estrógenos -bueno, no exactamente, más bien se ponía una crema con hormonas- y eso le producía ser mucho más sensible ante ciertos estímulos externos, dolores de pechos, antojos, mal humor; y, efectivamente, como Rajes siempre ha sido un personaje algo menos masculino que el resto, se entera del asunto y acaban los dos tocándose los pechos. _Palpándose_.

A Hinata nunca le ha importado demasiado el contacto, pero no ve muy normal que estén tan tranquilos, con la mano apretando el pectoral del otro y comprobando que tan bien colocada está la cosa (sin camiseta, cabe decir). Así que, como ninguno de los dos quiere volver a abordar el tema de la cachetada trasera, se enfrascan en una discusión sobre que tan gay son los dos y cómo es posible que Howard haya terminado con Bernabet cuando, _claramente_ , sólo les falta besarse para finiquitar el asunto.

¿Nunca les ha pasado que todo se reduce a un cúmulo de información mal estructurada de las cosas que uno aprende en la televisión? O en twitter mediante post absurdos sobre _Cómo ser feminazi en diez cómodos pasos: 1. El hombre es inferior, 2. La mejor forma de comunicarse es gritando, 3…_ O quizás en Facebook donde se comunican mediante memes muy imaginativos y videos de caídas que acaban siendo un confeti musical. Si hasta hay reacciones a los comentarios. Parece que, a veces, la vida se estrecha entre lo que uno ve, lee, escucha y lo que suelta por la boca sin pasar un filtro mínimo meramente democrático entre lo que está bien decir y lo que no. Contar hasta cien, _como mínimo_ , para analizar las palabras adecuadas que le pican en la lengua.

Eso es lo que piensa Hinata un milisegundo después de hablar.

—Quizás nunca te lo hayas planteado, pero creo que nosotros somos como ellos dos.

Pues bien, el antiguo colocador central del Karasuno da por sentado que dentro de su cabeza hay dos personas completamente distintas: la que habla y la que piensa. Pegándose de puños a ver quién tiene el sartén cogido por el mango.

—¿Le echaste demasiada azúcar al yogur? ¿o es que estaba cortado? —Kageyama queda marchito, parece una flor deshojada en pleno otoño. La cara compungida, mirando al cruce que se bifurca a menos de dos metros, como si un olor pestilente estuviese diciéndole a gritos que no pasaran por allí.

El pelirrojo medita un par de segundos, mientras esquiva a una señora con el carrito de la compra e _inevitablemente_ -la acera la han construido a juicio para que pasen de uno en uno- termina codo con codo con su mejor amigo, quien parece apunto de vomitar después de haber sido hechizado por un _Tragababosas_ mal realizado*.

—¿Qué parte de la frase que he dicho no entiendes? ¿El que no te lo hayas planteado? —Se interrumpe Hinata. —Bueno, vale, eso te lo puedo tolerar, no todos tienen una mente privilegiada como la mía. O, quizás, ¿Qué somos como ellos?

 _Ahora es cuando alguien entra en escena, rompe mi discursito y me salva de la verborrea._

— _Hinata._

Kageyama pasa de blanco a morado en cuestión de un segundo.

—Si es lo segundo, déjame que te explique. —Prosigue su mini-yo interno, llamémosle Kamikaze. Uno apunto de estrellarse con el avión, las bombas y todo el armamento balístico que ha encontrado en la base militar. Mayday*. —Está bastante clara la dualidad "yo soy cariñoso contigo y tú me haces bullying en respuesta".

—Claro, tú eres un angelito caído del cielo los 365 días al año.

Hasta que rebasan el paso de peatón, con el semáforo en rojo y en una carrera algo tonta para que un Seat Leon verde pistacho no les aplastara después de tocar la pita, no continúan con la conversación.

—A ver, que me estoy dando a entender con el _pompis_. —La maleta está llena a mansalva*, tanto que en cualquier momento podría desparramarse en una lluvia de mudas limpias con olor a lavanda, de ese suavizante que su padre lleva comprando toda la vida y deja el material tan suave como el culo de un bebé. Baila en su espalda cuando trata -sin mucho éxito- de sacarse la capucha del abrigo. —El caso es que, como Raje y Wolowitz, desde que nos conocimos hemos estado con un tira y afloja bastante palpable. Por no decir obvio. Nos llevamos de rechupete incluso a pesar de nuestras riñas diarias, pero eso nunca nos ha impedido seguir siendo amigos.

— _Amigos._ —La voz ocre de Kageyama cruza como un rayo de arriba abajo al pelirrojo, volviéndolo arena y plasma. —No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar con esta conversación.

 _Créeme, yo tampoco. Realmente querría callarme, pero siento que si no hablo ni digo esto que llevo arrullando en el pecho mi corazón acabará partiéndome en dos en tu busca. A tu lado, donde debe estar._

—Precisamente, hemos estado hablando todo el rato sobre que ellos dos no tienen ni idea de lo que sienten entre sí. —La mejilla interior del labio duele de tenerla presa entre los dientes. —No sé si lo pillas.

 _Esto es mucho peor que la sensación vomitiva antes de un partido. Peor que recibir un saque del Gran Rey. Insoportablemente peor que hacer un bloqueo a Japón._

—¿Lo que está queriendo expresar la cabecita de chorlito que parece haber entrado en cortocircuito y tienes aún (sorprendentemente) sobre los hombros, es que por una _serie_ te planteas que podemos sentir algo el uno por el otro?

 _No exactamente. Sólo quería decirte de una forma sutil que llevo enamorado de ti lo suficiente como para que mi cuerpo cree un alter ego que grita estupideces como las de ahora._

—Porque, por esa regla de tres, nuestros padres pueden tener un parásito dentro y comer humanos*. Si seguimos ese camino quizás realmente a ti no te haya llegado la carta de Hogwarts y ya no puedas conocer a Harry Potter.

No sabe qué le molesta más, si la desfachatez y la guasa con la que se está tomando todo, o que él mismo no encuentre la forma adecuada para encauzar el tema.

—Mira, mejor dejémoslo aquí. Está claro que se te ha subido a la cabeza una idea divertida y diferente, y como tú te apuntas a lo primero que sea un poco fuera de lo convencional has dicho "si cuela, cuela", ¿no?

—¿Tan raro se te hace concebir que nos gustemos?

—Hinata, para de una maldita vez con el temita de las narices.

La puerta del instituto se abre ante ellos con las hojas que han ido cayendo paulatinamente desde verano barridas en una esquina. Un paisaje verde, marrón y naranja.

—¿Tan jodido sería que yo sintiera algo por ti? ¿o tú por mí? ¿Te parecería inaudito que después de tres años juntos, de convivencia diaria, de horas sin dormir analizando al otro para mejorar juntos y terminar tirados en el patio de tu casa muertos del cansancio no hayamos cruzado la línea?

 _Dios, dame paciencia porque si me das fuerza lo mato aquí, ahora mismo, mientras necesito agarrarme al palo más cercano para no desmayarme del mareo que me está dando. La broma de mal gusto se la voy a meter por donde yo me sé._

—Hinata —Kageyama está tan hastiado de la conversación que podría golpearse la cabeza con el poste de luz más cercano, el que ha visto al doblar la esquina, por ejemplo. Los labios hechos una estría. —Podríamos estar hablando sobre alguna que otra jugada para poder ganar de una buena vez al Nekoma en un encuentro extraoficial y tú te pones a hablar de una gilipollez como una casa. Dejémoslo para después, _llegamos tarde._

—Después me voy a Kyoto y tú a Tokyo, ¿en qué momento quieres hablar? Me hubiese gustado haber sacado el tema en otro momento, quizás anoche. Quizás hoy en la cocina.

Tobio se pasa los nudillos por la frente, blancos, apretados, tirantes. _Qué me estás contando Hinata, de qué chorradas estás hablando ahora._

—Vale, lo entiendo. Es como aquella vez que vimos _La Maldición_ y estuviste un mes con miedo de dormir sólo. Pero en esta ocasión estás aburrido de tu vida en la universidad después de todo un mes saliendo por ahí. Quieres meter algo de crema al pastel, _me parece perfecto._ Pero no lo hagas conmigo, soy tu mejor amigo. — _Trato de ser tu jodido mejor amigo y no decirte lo que siento cuando me miras con ojitos ni me mandas fotos que quitan el hipo._ —Uno con el que sí, peleas, sí, te reconcilias y sí, vives un montón de cosas. Y eso no quiere decir que seamos almas gemelas, ni que nos gustemos, por una estúpida teoría que tenemos de un par de personajes.

—A ver, ¿quieres que te lo pinte? —Shouyou está indignado. Para empezar, él no ha hablado en ningún momento sobre ser la media naranja de nadie, y, para seguir, Kageyama está exagerando un poco el cariz de los acontecimientos que pasaron el verano pasado cuando vio esa película en concreto. Fueron dos semanas sin pegar ojo, nada más. —¿Quieres que te haga un espectáculo de mímica?, ¿o mejor de marionetas? Te acabo de decir claramente que lo de la serie de las narices es una excusa.

Quién se cree Kageyama para decir, retorcer y manipular sus palabras como le da la gana. Menospreciar su vago intento de confesar lo poco que tiene claro en la vida y escorarlo hacia la demencia como si fuera de locos que se gustasen. Mira que había leído en un artículo hacía ya bastante tiempo que sólo el 30% de la población es homosexual y eso reducía muchísimos las posibilidades, sin embargo, podría dignarse a ser algo más transparente respecto al asunto en cuestión. Es cierto, que Hinata no tiene canciones de amor bajo el brazo para recitarlas como Pablo Alborán, ni es Shakespeare ni crea una obra maestra llena de confesiones sensibleras cada vez que va al baño, mas no quiere decir que sea un gato con sarna como para ignorar las cartas sobre la mesa o quitarse el polvo de los hombros cual obrero después de una jornada lectiva.

A Kageyama le falta jugar más al Tetrix para que las piezas encajen adecuadamente en su cabeza. Interiorizar la musiquita en bucle hasta diseccionar el constructo "excusa" en su contexto.

—Bien. —Dice. No sabe cómo, pero logra hablar. _Bien, bien._

 _Vale, sí, perfecto._

Y todo tiembla y se mueve y deja de tener sentido que los pies deban estar afianzados a la tierra por la gravedad, cuando volar es más sano y dimitir a respirar es natural y como se supone que somos polvo de estrellas deberían estar flotando por el universo tocando los anillos de algún planeta y, y, _y.._. Si cada una de las partículas de su cuerpo se convirtieran en burbujas efervescentes de una bebida gaseosa, o, mejor aún, si se tornaran en pompas de jabón sobre una bañera. Brillantes, frágiles. Flotando en el agua llena de sales de baño, explotarían un millar de gotas contentas, sin ningún rumbo en concreto -como su corazón- para luego caer, precipitarse, hundirse en la ingravidez de la espuma caliente que rebosa la tina caliente. Como sus mejillas, como el pecho que arde, como la garganta que escuece.

Con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por parte del ex-número 10, Kageyama se deja llenar por una sensación entre dolorosa y dulce a la altura del estómago.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué coño hacen ahí parados como pasmarotes?! MUE-VAN-SE. —El grito de Tanaka es un estruendo en el gorjeo del viento —Llevamos esperándoles quince minutos, el partido va a comenzar, mequetrefes.

* * *

Joder, esto es malo, tiene el cuerpo a la temperatura del Polo Norte. Ni siquiera hay una pizca de adrenalina circulándole por las venas. ¿Cómo puede estar el muy idiota fresco como una lechuga? Pegando saltos de aquí para allá y saludando a los demás, siendo un sol de persona con el equipo contrario (que sí, vale, dos de ellos son sus compañeros de piso _pero_ se supone que van a la Batalla del Basurero, que se lo tome un poquito más en serio, joder), los ojos abiertos de par en par, siguiendo el balón como los alcohólicos al whisky. Él también recibe un par de "hola" y guantazos en la espalda al entrar, claro, y los de vuelve como puede, aún en Babia por la charla-monólogo-discusión que acaban de tener con el frío congelándole las mejillas.

Que quizás se gustan. Ha dicho.

Que quizás llevan todo el tiempo sintiendo algo por el otro y no lo saben. _Con dos cojones._

Que si quiere que se lo explique con marionetas. _Hijo de_ _puta._

No le hace falta un maldito croquis para entender la situación. No es el tonto del pueblo. Ni que tuviera que buscar el bosón de Higgs. _Tócate los huevos._

Vamos a ver, siendo realistas, aunque su corazón se esté vistiendo de rojo, con flecos blancos y haya comenzado a practicar un flamenco al son de Rocío Jurado*, aun si el confeti brillante flota por sus pulmones impidiéndole respirar con regularidad, aun así, el lado izquierdo de su cerebro -el racional, el dictador, el _No deberías_ antes de irte de fiesta y olvidar el trabajo- exige que pare el carro, la montaña rusa y el avión que ya tienen el depósito de gasolina a tope, llenito de esperanzas para un viaje por el mundo entero sin suministros de comida, famélico de vivencias. Que ponga los indicadores y el freno de mano, _a la de ya_.

Hinata funciona con el cerebro de un niño, lo ha visto crecer (unos diez centímetros para ser exactos), puede contar con lujos de detalles los motivos por los que _no debería_ ilusionarse, ni en un millón de años. Estuvo ahí cuando le dio la perreta de ponerse zarcillos con aguja y limón para desinfectar la herida, sin anestesia local ni nadie que revisara el sangrado, ni una maquina adecuada para perforar la piel una tarde en la que deberían haber estado estudiando inglés; ha leído el miedo en sus ojos que se diluye en furia cada vez que lo trataban de pequeño e insignificante en los partidos, para luego deshacerse en migajas detrás de las cámaras, preocupado hasta las trancas y barrancas que componen la lógica que de su cordura, por haberse pasado tres pueblos al gritarle las cuarentas al pesado de turno. Así mil y una vez.

Apuesta tres dedos de su mano izquierda porque sólo es un período de transición entre la nostalgia y la independencia de irse lejos de todo y de todos que se le pasará en un par de semanas, como cuando quiso tatuarse la hoja simbólica de Naruto en el antebrazo para luego cancelar la cita lloriqueando de miedo por si le dolía.

 _Me va a doler a mí en cuerpo y alma cuando te des cuenta._

¿Qué le hace pensar que quiere escucharle decir lo que siente y deja de sentir? Si quisiera la opinión de alguien se lo preguntaría a la cara. No necesita que otra persona reafirme en voz alta, casi a gritos, lo que en carnes está marcado a fuego y tinta invisible para los demás mundanos; vamos a ver, lleva pillando las indirectas todo el mes. Vuelve y repite: no es un memo. De lo contrario no se habría dejado medio llevar de la mano por esa predisposición tan cariñosa que decora últimamente su amistad. Es como un perro sediento de cariño, siempre buscando el contacto físico. Manitas por aquí, cosquillas por allá, aún le pican los dedos de aquel trozo de pizza robado con los labios, reduzco tu espacio personal a cero, te pego en el culo delante de tus padres, ahora te toco el muslo cuando me da la gana, incluso con mi hermana dormida a centímetros de nosotros, _me da igual si estoy rompiendo a martillazos el techo cristalino y frágil que nos cubre de la lluvia, porque llevo un mes con ganas de ti y ni tú mismo me vas a decir que no._

Y a él que le jodan. Su tranquilidad, las horas de sueño, los lapsus mentales en clase, la falta de hambre. Al imbécil _se la suda lo más grande_ mientras el mensajero entregue la carta a tiempo.

Con razón ha estado tan insistente mandándole fotos enseñando carne, o mejillas con olor a sueños, o fantasías con sabor a Hinata. Es insufrible estar empalmado la mayoría del tiempo, con ganas de hacerle ver el porqué lo echa de la cama cuando llora en su oído "te necesito" a las tantas de la noche y hace presión en el botón adecuado. Un día de estos acabará por comerle la boca o partirle los dientes, o las dos, _a la vez._ Y borrarle la sonrisa amplia y reluciente hecha de dulce de leche. Dejarlo con la mente en blanco.

—¿Preparado? —Le golpea el hombro, flexionando las rodillas hasta que dejan de crujir.

Es la cancha de siempre, con el mismo suelo antideslizante descrito por huellas de zapatos, roces de las rodilleras al caer, líneas más amarillas que blancas, algo cascareadas.

 _Preparado para qué._

—Cómo que para qué, Tontoyama. —Sus ojos almendrados lo escudriñan como a los locos. A los dementes que no entienden de voleibol, atiborrados de pasión, de horas en una pista con olor a sudor. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta. —Para ganar.

 _Ganar._

Funciona como un estimulante muscular, electroshock ante la falta de medicina en el sistema inmune. Hace caminar correctamente las pulsaciones por el cuerpo llevando la sangre camino arriba irrigando todo el cuerpo, despierta los nervios a flor de piel, los pelos en punta. Lo prepara para la guerra, como buen compañero de trincheras que es, tan leal y guapo e idiota que se le enrosca el estómago abarrotado de palomitas en erupción. Sin miedo en la voz ni segundas en las palabras.

— _Cállate._ —Levanta el puño y lo extendie. —Ya lo sé.

Hinata se lo choca sin titubear.

La red se alza en su magnificencia, tensa y a tres metros y medio desde el pavimento marrón. Seis pares de ojos sonríen a través de la tela calada, pendientes del más fino movimiento de los cuervos, como si llevaran un siglo asechándoles desde las sombras, esperando el momento adecuado para saltar sobre ellos.

Kageyama cuadra los hombros y tensa hasta el último músculo que lo sostiene, puede que haya estado más allá que aquí, pero ha podido comprobar la tensión tirante en el apretón _amistoso_ entre los capitanes. Suwamura con la mejor sonrisa amplia que se le puede dar al enemigo, Kuroo ladino envuelto en su usual vestimenta de sarcasmo. No hay regresión a la media ni tiempos de esperas, aún quemaba en los talones la derrota meses atrás.

—Eh, estoy midiendo 2 metros, pequeñajo, ¿Cuánto mides tú ya? ¿unos treinta centímetros? Cada vez te veo más enano. —Se jacta Lev apoyando los dedos largos y pálidos sobre las cuerdas blancas.

Gigante, titán, mastodonte, Slenderman*. Cualquiera vale para tachar a ese tío de rasgos extranjeros y extremidades serpentinas encorvado como una gárgola en busca de pelea sin siquiera comenzar el primer set. Mala idea, con el paso de los años Hinata cada vez tolera menos los chistes sobre su altura. Lo mira por el rabillo del ojo, _ahí está_ , el muy idiota tiene la barbilla erguida con el orgullo propio de reyes y una mirada que roza el delirio.

—Oye. —Kageyama le asesta un par de palmadas en la nuca educidos de unos cuantos apretones, es posible que su concentración sólo sirva para asemejarlo a un psicópata, no obstante, no hay quien lo saque de su abstracción sin golpes de por medio. Es peor que un toro enjaulado en una cárcel roja sin saber a dónde mirar sin partirse la crisma tratando de derribar los barrotes. —Suficientes distracciones hemos tenido hoy como para que te piques por una bobería, estamos a lo que estamos, ¿no? —Arrastra las uñas por el pelo corto y naranja, le pica en piel. — _Hinata._

—Si, vale, entendido.

Kenma, con el pelo recogido en una coleta baja y el uniforme escarlata remangado a la altura de la cintura, llama al ruso con desgana, entre gruñido y aburrimiento, para reunirse con el resto del equipo escarlata. Saludándolo a los dos con un ánimo similar al de los perezosos.

Los entrenadores están a lo suyo riéndose sentados en una tertulia amena, total, como para ellos solo era un encuentro más ni se lo tomaban enserio. De vez en cuando les gritan un par de consejos obvios y beben de los botellines que el profesor Takeda ha traído para todos, aunque el entrenador del Nekoma saca una petaca metálica del bolsillo delantero de vez en cuando.

—¿Crees que sea sake? —Dice Hinata una vez se aúnan junto al resto. —Podría ser cerveza.

—¿Y a ti qué? ¿No tuviste suficiente con la cogorza que te cogiste la última vez?

Se encoge de hombros, el muy capullo, aun mirando por encima de sus hombros al banco lateral izquierdo de la pista.

—Ey, que te concentres de una jodida vez, pesado. —gruñe Kageyama, pisándole con el pie.

—Eres cruel, Bakeyama. Me va a doler un mes.

—A mí me da que es vodka. Seguro que le va lo fuerte. —comenta Noya, estirando a su lado. —Ustedes porque no estaban la vez que salimos por Tokyo a escondidas, ¿se acuerdan? —Mira con intención a Tanaka, quien está recibiendo pases de Suga, y al manojo de bolas que es Asahi. —Estaba borrachísimo, pero nuestro profe y Ukai también le dan al drinking*. Los tres pedísimos en un bar.

—¿Y cómo es que estaban ahí? _¿Eh?_ —comienza a decir Daichi detrás de los tres. El silbido de su respiración cala hasta los huesos. —¿Cómo es eso de que se fueron _por ahí_ cuando debían estar durmiendo? Que yo me entere.

Por primera vez en el día Kageyama agradece no ser el foco de atención de la bronca.

—Asahi, ¿tú también? —musita el vice capitán entre iracundo y divertido quitándole una pelota de las manos para pasársela al pelo punky de Tanaka que aún trataba -sin ningún éxito- de rehuir la mirada recriminatoria de Daichi, acompañado por un Ennoshita negando con la cabeza a su lado.

El aludido resiste la tentación de dar media vuelta por donde ha venido de coger balones y esconderse por algún recodo del gimnasio. —No es para tanto, Suga.

—Así que, ¿te emborrachaste? —insinúa Yamaguchi empujando la espalda a Tsukishima, medio desparramado en el suelo. —Vaya, ¿y qué se siente? La única vez que bebí algo con alcohol fue una cerveza. Me sentó de pena y me supo a rayos.

Shouyou piensa unos segundos acompañado de un largo _Hmmmm_ mientras se coloca las rodilleras. —Pues, no sé. Creo que es una pasada, tampoco bebí tanto, pero puede que al ser mi primera vez-

—El virgen en… ¡Yamaguchi! —Tsukki se retuerce en el suelo, con parte de la pierna de su amigo de la infancia haciendo presión a la altura de las costillas.

El chico bañado de pecas en la nariz sonríe triunfante al pelirrojo y hace un amago con la mano para que continúe.

— _Pues_ eso, que como fue mi primera vez creo que me sentó bastante peor de lo que debería. —Se anuda con tres lazos los cordones del pie izquierdo para luego metérselos dentro del zapato. —Sabe fatal, eso sí. Bueno, con zumo de pera y piña está increíble. O con CocaCola. Y recuerdo bastante bien ver como todos los demás se movía suuuuper lentos. —Amarra los del pie derecho. —Iba más rápido que los demás.

—Si, tu estupidez iba a tres mil por hora. Solo decías chorradas, una tras otra. Listillo.

—No, listo tú.

—Vale. —Una mueca feliz se abre paso en las mejillas.

En ocasiones le ocurre, querer insultar acabando en halagos, como si su cerebro quisiera sacar a la luz lo buena gente que es incluso estando enfadado. Tenía toda la intención del mundo ser distante el resto del partido, para pensar medianamente bien lo que era protocolario en estos casos y tener plena lucidez sobre la pelota _._ Pero es imposible poner tierra de por medio cuando Hinata no para de hacer monerías a su alrededor (calentando a menos de un metro de distancia, por ejemplo, donde de refilón pudo ver la pretina negra de los calzoncillos, _por ejemplo_ ), la exigua fuerza de voluntad lo abandona aliado del muy patoso. Es el culpable de que no tenga ganas de otra cosa más que de chascarle los mofletes encendido del calor, en la curva trasera que traza la camiseta y revela el inicio de su espalda, en la piel nívea y sensible a la altura del revés de los codos, donde fluyen venas aguamarinas.

 _Me había olvidado de lo jodido que es jugar contigo y quererte al mismo tiempo._

—Lo he vuelto a hacer, ¿verdad? —Frustrado se tira de los pelos anaranjados destrozándose los rizos que se le forman en la frente. —Deja de sonreír que das pavor, Mierdiyama. Te voy a buscar un cursillo en internet para aprender a no parecer el payaso de IT cada vez que te pones un poco contento.

Kageyama le levanta el dedo corazón en venganza, una muy pequeña y totalmente innecesaria pues Hinata se encarga de que el insulto suene a flojo chocándose un poco con él nada más ser llamados por Daichi diciéndole "que no, Tontoyama, me encanta cuando sonríes", pero tiene un orgullo que mantener (bueno, parte de él aún sigue en pie), así que le roza las costillas con los nudillos usando la fuerza de un pétalo de rosa, contestándole "a ver si te mueres de una vez por todas".

Normalmente suelen estar bastante tranquilos escuchando las palabras del capitán como si fuera un tantra que más tarde deberían recitar a la puesta de sol; sin embargo, esta vez hablan a gritos y varios "que es mi turno, pelmazo", ilustrando mediante movimientos exagerados el partido anterior y comenta lo que _no_ deben reiterar si quieren pararle los pies a Yamamoto y a su remate cruje huesos. Dedos de una misma mano sincronizándose para tocar una sonata de Mozart. Que si así, que si asá. Incluso Hinata chiva, mirando a sus espaldas como si fuera un secreto nacional, un par de estrategias para romper la muralla negra y gris que conforman Kuroo y Lev.

Todos más excitados que de costumbre, por las expectativas y las ansias de ver el marcador a su favor. Los labios bailándoles en la cara, fuerzas renovantes picando la planta de los pies.

Segundos después de ser avisados por el árbitro, estando en el abrazo del coro -una noche oscura iluminada por luciérnagas naranjas- puede entender con tranquilidad la unidad intrínseca y paralela en la que no necesitan discursos para hallar el tesoro prometido, sólo raíces bien enredadas, robustas, aseguradas a tierras, húmedas y frescas, supervivientes de tifones atiborrados de agua nieve. No si la mirada del capitán esparce seguridad poro a poro mientras las puntas de la sonrisa cantan victoria y está rodeado de _su_ gente. Kageyama mira una vez más al chico que lleva dándole quebraderos desde el minuto cero que lo conoció y Hinata le corresponde con un mohín lleno de ganas, los ojos lacerados en fuego y llamas que lamen la avellana y el chocolate fundido a final del tazón. Lo siente. Que todo y todos se relajan. Colmado de una impresión refrigerante trepando desde el estómago, desgastando cualquier nervio, pasando de largo por el pecho para llevarse los nudos de la garganta.

Unidos en un mar de brazos cruzados en las espaldas, aúllan a la luna festivos por la adrenalina y Hinata le pasa el brazo por el hombro como puede, de puntillas, para reír en su oído "recuerda, si yo estoy aquí, tú eres invencible, Kags".

Y todo va como la seda.

La moneda da vueltas en el aire y cae sobre la palma de la mano del árbitro. Cruz. Saca el Karasuno.

—¡Buen saque! —Truena Daichi desde un lateral.

—¡A por todas, estrella! —Grita Nishinoya fuera de la cancha, dando saltos para entrar a la mínima de cambio y devolvérselas con la furia de cien gigantes.

Hinata escucha el golpe a sus espaldas, el silbido que cruza el salón de una punta a otra, observa con detallismo el balanceo errático de la red rozada por la pelota. El Nekoma no lo ve venir y puede que sea el primer punto del primer set, pero el equipo estalla en vitoreo, puños al aire y saltos durante unos milisegundos.

 _Que-puta-pasada._

—¡Otro más! —Berrean al unísono.

El segundo saque va más holgazán y demasiado bajo asique la pelota es presa del rival.

—¡La tengo! —Golpea Yaku desde atrás, liberando la pelota hacia Kenma.

Y comienza el juego.

Normalmente Kageyama no lo reconocería, pero como colocador quita el hambre y las ganas de comer. Puede que su físico siga siendo tan poco atlético y estático como de costumbre, pero ha desarrollado una lectura espacial envidiable a la de un submarino; parece mejorar con cada encuentra y guardar en su memoria SD cada gesto y movimiento que realizan a lo largo del juego. El cerebro del equipo, acechando. Sin lugar a dudas el Nekoma estaría totalmente perdido sin él.

Además, Hinata lo ha motivado a cambiar y _arriesgarse_. Hay que tener cuidado con él y sus dejadas, no le gusta ni un pelo el juego mental que se trae susurrando apoyo moral y previendo cada paso que dan sin siquiera mirarlos a la cara. Tanta consola y videojuego y _me aburro de la vida_ le sobran para pensar como joderles la pavana durante horas y horas.

Lev hace de señuelo a cinco metros desde el suelo cuando Kenma decide que Yamamoto es la mejor opción para aniquilar ese punto de más que reza en el marcador.

—¡A la de tres! —Una. Dos. Tres.

Puede que Tsukishima le cayese como el culo al principio y que ahora a veces le entrasen ganas de retorcerle la nariz hasta partirle en dos el tabique. Pero en esos momentos de lucidez, cuando la pelota está en juego y la cara de un punta receptor con pinta de pandillero les ataca como si no hubiese un mañana, en esos momentos agradece sus casi dos metros de altura y el coco que ha desarrollado para analizar estrategias a la velocidad de la luz.

Mira la tensión del brazo segundos antes de rematar en sus narices, el arco semicircular que esboza en aire buscando la pelota que vuela hacia él. Perfecta, comedida. Pueden pararlo, no son unos blandengues. Hinata ha saltado tan alto como Kageyama y Tsukki y, aunque ciertamente no tiene tanto brazo, sabe recibir golpes fuertes. Incluso con la cara. No va a dejarlo pasar.

Ni a él. Ni a nadie. La contractura en el hombro de la última vez piensa cobrárselas bloqueando cada uno de sus remates. Y, por si las moscas, ha visto de reojo a Nishinoya a sus espaldas, con la sonrisa implantada en la cara, gritando _Ven a por mí, ven a por mí._

Por unos instantes, Hinata ve el tic nervioso en los ojos que buscan su derecha, el hueco pequeñito que se bifurca entre él y la red. _Te he pillado._ Se ha matado a entrenar con Kuroo los bloqueos por algo, así que, como buen aprendiz del hombre más astuto que conoce la faz de la Tierra cuenta un Misisipi y medio antes de retorcer la mano en el aire y sitiar su dirección.

El balón rebota contra el pecho del rival. En la red del lado contrario. En el suelo. Sus ojos se encuentran con los de Lev, retorciéndose desde el otro lateral.

 _Este bajito de aquí piensa hacerte morder el polvo a ti también, capullo._

—¡Hinataaaaaaaa! —Ruge Noya, triunfante.

La pelota se ha ido rodando sobre la madera, casi huyendo del segundo round de gritos y aplausos que asola el gimnasio por parte de los cuervos. Se deja mimar por los abrazos de oso que le da Tanaka y Noya como si fuera el último punto del partido, las palmadas en la espalda del capitán saben a dulce de leche, silba y grita "venga, que esto sólo es el principio, chicos", para luego volver a sus posiciones.

Saca Yamaguchi.

—Kageyama. ¿Lo he hecho bien?

El silbato pita a través de la cancha en un grito de auxilio. Tsukkishima anima desde fuera.

—Has hecho tu trabajo, memo. —Ve los labios hechos buñuelos y los mofletes pez globo. _No te soporto._ —Si eres capaz de hacerlo así todo el partido te compro lo que quieras al salir.

—¿Incluso chocolate? —Chiribitas en los ojos. —Luego no vale arrepentirse, Yama-yama.

 _El mundo entero, si quieres._

La pelota planea sobre ellos ondeando en círculos. Cae en picado los suficientemente rápido para que a Kai se le escape a un paso de distancia; tres puntos seguidos, comienza a pensar que les ha caído en gracia a algún santo.

—¡Otra más, Yamaguchi!

En esta ocasión el Nekoma grazna con desaprobación, han entendido que con la lanza del equipo es mejor no tomárselo a broma, Kuroo se encarga de dar el primer toque que sale pitando de una explanada a otra, despedida como un cohete.

Ganan el primer set y pierden el segundo por tres puntos de nada que le arañan la espalda, porque podrían haber ganado ya pero el _Látigo cepa_ que tiene Lev por mano les ha estado dando el coñazo toda la maldita segunda ronda y no hay quien lo pare. Ni Flash vería el soplo que acaricia la yema de los dedos y despiden la pelota a fuego rápido. Tanaka y Noya no paran de comentar en los lapsus de tiempo alguna que otra táctica algo chabacana que han estado practicando, pero, sin lugar a dudas, el buen saber de Suga y la paciencia de Daichi son los que canalizan la histeria colectiva al comenzar el tercer set.

Los saques de Kageyama asustan al miedo avasallando al enemigo a base de fuerza y precisión. No sabe cuánto tiempo llevará practicándolo, ni la de horas y parches musculares se habrá puesto él solito después de echar días rodando la pelota en cielo, ni tampoco la de veces que el agua fría fue el único bálsamo para la piel encarnecida. Quizás sea la motivación por esos bloqueos que les ha estado rompiendo los ataques rápidos o porque escapa de la lógica y la humanidad y lo racional la forma en la que interioriza el voleibol bajo la piel, pero cuando Hinata es testigo de su quinto punto consecutivo desplomando a los rivales es incapaz de contenerse y abrazarlo, con las piernas y los brazos. Como un koala al bambú.

—¡Increíble! ¡Eres increíble! —Ríe, mientras el resto del equipo los zarandean.

Quiere decírselo todos los días del año, si hace falta puede ladrar lo asombroso que es cada minuto del mes, susurrándole lo mucho que le quiere y que si este año La Selección no le llama es porque están ciegos y no han visto lo que él puede rememorar con los ojos cerrados. El orgullo acurrucado en el esternón es el que lo mueve, títere de sus sentimientos, cuando muerde el hombro sin tapujos ni miramientos, importándole tres pepinos en vinagre el "oye" débil y sonrojado que murmura con voz ahogada y los dedos de las manos hundidos en el hueco de sus rodillas. Frías como un helado en verano.

—No pierdas la buena racha ahora, majestad. —Comenta Tsukishima secándose el sudor de la frente con la camiseta ya encharcada de tanto correr y saltar.

El sexto no se le suma al gajo de puntos que les han arrancado a dentelladas al Nekoma, pero sabe a gloria ver la poca parsimonia que tiene el equipo y lo desesperado que está Kenma por conseguir que los demás vuelvan a centrarse en lo que tienen delante.

—¡Venga chicos! Que esto no está perdido, joder. —sonríe Lev desde la red, en cuclillas, con los ojos vueltos una espada de doble filo.

Le había dolido esa finta tan endeble del pelirrojo, minutos atrás.

El último set resulta ser titánico. No hay por dónde cogerlo. Si hacen un ataque sincronizado y Tanaka revienta el balón rozándole el pelo a Fukunaga -un chico con el que jamás ha cruzado palabras y cuyas cejas tienen menos de dos centímetros de distancia, cosa que no ve normal y en ocasiones le da TOC si lo mira detenidamente a la cara, queriendo dibujarle el resto de la curva a bolígrafo negro-, Yamamoto se las ingenia para despistar a Daichi e igualar la balanza implosionando de un manotazo la bola donde menos te lo esperas. Kuroo bloquea dos ataques rápidos y ellos ganan puntos de vida cuando Suga entra por un corto lapsus de tiempo.

Duce.

Dos más.

Noya huele desde atrás la chamusquina que lleva cocinando Kenma hace un buen rato y logra elevar la pelota con la pierna izquierda, después de una carrerilla fuera de la pista que le ha costado el último aliento. Nariz pegada a la pared. Es el héroe de la cancha.

—¡Va alta! —el grito interrumpe los jadeos faltos de oxígeno, pero aún con la batería de energía al máximo.

 _Venga, joder, un poco más._

Daichi recibe pasándosela lo mejor que puede a Kageyama, al ver las señales de cambio por el rabillo del ojo. Van a intentar otro sincronizado, esta vez para Asahi que corre hacia los demás mientras Noya vuelve a la espera de su turno.

Punto de partido.

Uno más y ganan.

No les quedan descansos ni cambios que hacer, los que están se quedan y los de fuera que animen, no hay vuelta de hoja.

—¡Cuidado con el número tres!

El saque lo capitanea Tanaka, nervioso por ser el dictador de la última jugada. A él se le da bien rematar, estar a pie de cañón, no en los cuidados médicos.

La bofetada silencia la cancha y la recorre, seguidos de la ovación general enzarzada por Ennoshita quien apenas ha podido entrar dos veces. Seis pares de ojos siguen la trayectoria oblicua que traza la esfera azul y amarilla. La victoria se les escurre de las manos, con el pecho lleno de confeti a punto de montar la fiesta, cuando Yaku rueda por el suelo acariciando el parqué, manos extendidas.

La pelota se eleva.

—¡BOLA LIBRE! —El grito viene de Kai, quien protegía como un perro guardían la otra esquina.

El tira y afloja dura un siglo de tensión y opresión entre rivales. Ninguno de los dos flaquea un dedo de distancia en la defensa. Mucho menos en los ataques. El Karasuno entero berrea ante la imponente parada de Tsukishima, Lev se queja una vez los pies tocan el suelo.

La pelota está en su bando, tienen una oportunidad.

 _Podemos hacerlo ahora_.

Kageyama observa la pelota surcar el techo hacia él. Tiene que decidirse ya, o un ataque rápido o dejar que Tanaka intente aboyarle la mano a base de fuerza bruta a la gran muralla china que se alza justo delante de ellos. Aprieta la mandíbula. La respuesta le sabe a sangre en la lengua cuando humedece los labios con la punta.

 _Si fallamos ahora romperemos la atmosfera del momento._

Ve por el rabillo del ojo los pies de Hinata galopar hacia la red, desatado como un potro en medio de la hierba verde y perenne impaciente por recorrer mundo y dejar impresa su huella en él, ondeando la ropa en forma bandera. La de la victoria. Sus manos esperan a que el balón impacte en los dedos, el estómago echo un revuelto de adrenalina.

 _Estoy aquí._

El tiempo se escarcha en un mar helado. Deja de escuchar su respiración, el traqueteo de los pies, los bramidos de apoyo, no hay sonido que permanezca a su alrededor desde que cruza la mirada con Hinata. Cada una de las capas que componen su cuerpo se contraen en el abismo al que le lleva de la mano; habla sin pronunciar palabras, y Kageyama es capaz de entenderle a través de la tensión en sus hombros, la mano extendida hacia una pelota que sólo él puede llegar, en los ojos almendrados agudizados por la emoción.

Flexiona los brazos para recibir la pelota, un movimiento automático y sistemático que lleva practicando y perfeccionando durante años, acariciándola en un arrullo rápido. Vuela la distancia que los separa.

 _El balón se acerca… y se detiene._

Sale despedida entre el bloqueo, llega al suelo y quiebra todo a su paso, como un meteorito abandonado en el espacio atraído por la gravedad del planeta Tierra. El silencio roto. Rebota un poco tonta por la madera, protagonista de las exclamaciones iracundas del escaso público. El silbato del árbitro dictamina el punto y final del partido. El veinticinco dibujado en el marcador.

Se miran como pasmarotes sin saber que decir, ni hacer, ni _nada_. Y todo detona en un júbilo de abrazos, risas, choques para terminar tumbados en el suelo, camisetas sudadas lloviendo por los laterales -Tanaka no pierde una oportunidad de airear abdominales-. Los que estaban fuera de la cancha también se apunta a la jarana grupal, alagando cada punto bien sacado e hilado que han estado luchando por sacar durante más de una hora.

—¡Qué buena! ¡Cómo mola! —Chilla Noya chocando los cinco al primero que encuentra a un costado. Suga le responde con la sonrisa de mil soles.

Han ganado.

El pelirrojo ríe, risueño y con las mejillas pinceladas de tonos rosados por el cansancio, medio abrazado al colocador por la cintura. Suspira en su oído, demasiado feliz como para contenerse de si está bien o no, o es raro e inusual que necesite en sangre y hueso sentirle la piel fría por el sudor bajo sus dedos y cantarle lo bien que lo ha hecho, que lo ha echado de menos en tantos sentidos que podría deshacerse en la nada en una hora cuando esté camino a Kyoto dentro del coche de Kuroo. Para su sorpresa Kageyama apoya la cabeza en su hombro susurrándole chorradas como "siempre haces lo mismo, pedilón" y "ya podrías avisar en vez de tirarte en plancha, que esto no es una piscina infantil", el aliento mimándole la clavícula.

 _Te besaría ahora mismo._

—Hinata. —El aludido levanta la cara del abrazo, cogiendo fuerzas de algún lado para volver a caminar, y mira la sonrisa débil de su compañero de piso. —Buen partido. Dice Kuro que nos vemos a la salida, ya se ha ido a duchar y antes de irse quiere comer algo o morirá conduciendo tantas horas seguidas.

Por un instante los ojos de Shouyou se encuentran con los de Kenma. Le viene la imagen de un gato al sol, moviendo la cola lentamente, perezoso, apoyado sobre sus patas delanteras.

—¡Oh, sí! Gracias. —Siente el calor quemarle la curva de los mofletes al notar dos dedos tocándole la poca piel descubierta de la espalda, justo a la altura del elástico del pantalón. —Me ducho y salgo. Cualquier cosa mándenme un mensaje. Como premio no fregaré un mes los platos.

—Dudo que Iñaqui esté de acuerdo. —Escucha a lo lejos, camino hacia los vestuarios.

Mañana iba ser un zombi en clase de Anatomía.

* * *

El olor a jabón y desodorante trenza por los azulejos blancos, ahumados por el vapor del agua caliente hervida en el manto donde subducen las placas tectónicas y se vuelven tierra desleída. Poco más y se calcina la piel cuando abre por primera vez la llave. Hay toallas y ropa desperdigada por los bancos de maderas, zapatos entremezclados sin el par adecuado; en los espejos borrosos del rocío han hecho un par de dibujos inadecuados y grotescos y totalmente deformes sobre penes con alas. Alguien, un poco más original, ha apostado por la frase "La cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta. Enemigos del heredero, temed.", Kageyama se jugaría el brazo bueno entero a que fue Hinata después de que todos se metieran en las duchas y él se quedara estratégicamente hablando con Inouka (quien llegó a mitad del partido y se quedó en el banquillo a animar).

Como era domingo y no había ni un alma vagando por el instituto, los del Nekoma tomaron el baño de las chicas como conquista, propio de piratas sedientos de venganza por el resquemor de la reciente pérdida.

—¡Habremos perdido la batalla! —Gritó Yamamoto, entre lágrimas y la barbilla mirando a las estrellas con el pecho lleno de un orgullo inflado. —Pero no la guerra.

A Kageyama se le hace raro estar sentado en una esquina observando cómo los demás terminan de dorar el desastre. Lo dice por el trío dorado (Tanaka, Nishinoya y Hinata) que no han parado de tirar espuma de _afeitar_ y perfumar en colonia lo que pillan a su paso mientras corretean de aquí para allá desatendiendo las riñas del capitán. Quien lleva perdido en las duchas más de media hora y sólo saca la cabeza para gritarles las cuarentas.

Curiosamente Suga lleva fuera de combate el mismo tiempo. Pero él no piensa decir ni _mu._

—Tsukki, mi padre nos viene a buscar en diez minutos. —recalca Yamaguchi abrochándose unos pantalones caqui floreados en hojas tropicales. Sorprendentemente es tan o más organizado que él, doblado su ropa y la de Tsukishima (sí, porque aunque lleva media hora cruzado de piernas y brazos escuchando música a toda pastilla no puede echarle una mano a su amigo).

El aludido asiente con los cascos puestos. Mirándolo entre párpados caídos y el cansancio implantado como mueca permanente.

—Eh, _eh,_ ¡EH! Joder, que eso duele.

La voz de Hinata refulge llamando su atención. Al parecer a la pelea húmeda y espumosa le había seguido una contienda de saltos, puños, patadas y gritos a lo más puro estilo ninja; la ley de Murphy es bastante clara cuando dictamina _Si algo pinta mal, saldrá mal_. Pues eso, los muy becerros se habían puesto a tirarse de todos lados, incluido lo que cuelga y escarnece si se roza con el más endeble de los hilos, así que cuando los ojos avellana batidos en lágrimas se cruzan con los suyos y le tiembla el labio inferior en busca de mimo y consuelo, y siente la pulsión irrefrenable de reducir el espacio que los separa para secarle las mejillas hasta contarle los lunares en la nariz. Entonces. Entonces, quiere que alguien tenga la decencia de cogerle por los tobillos, hacerle que descienda de la ingravidez que le asalta el estómago para poder dejar de comportarse como una persona _ñoña_ y _cursi_ y que supura insulina por la piel. _Joder,_ que la culpa la tiene por imbécil.

—No voy a poder tener hijos, mi madre pondrá velitas en tu contra toda la vida. —Hinata camina, haciéndose el desvalido. Desliza los pies descalzos por el suelo marrón, sacándole la lengua a Tanaka y apoyándose en el muro de granito que está repleto de potingues, hojillas de afeitar, papel higiénico hecho bolitas.

—Aún tiene a tu hermana para ser abuela, creo que me salvo. —Comenta, peinándose los pelos en una cresta de gallo. Tres kilos de laca y gomina después está casi perfecta para ser usada como sierra.

—Lo malo es que la chica esa, Megumi ¿no?, _bueno_ de la que me hablaste. Quizás si esté algo decepcionada. —Noya, aburrido de la vida, toca en la puerta del fondo con perorata, en una de las duchas. —Oye, dejad de hacer manitas de una vez.

 _¿Chica?_

—¿Chica? —Tanaka gira en redondo con los ojos abiertos como platos, aún en calzoncillos. —¿No me pediste consejo para salir con un tío? Ese de segundo, ¿es que te van las dos cosas?

 _Espera. Esperaesperaespera_.

—No, a ver —Hinata lo mira de reojo. Como si no quisiera mirarlo. Como si supiera lo que está guardando dentro y pudiera explotar en un santiamén. Muerto de vergüenza. —No fue nada, sólo quedamos a tomar algo.

—Pero si estabas super ilusionado con la chica esa, que tocaba la batería en un grupo rock-punk.

—No me jodas que saliste con los dos a la vez.

 _Paren el carro de una vez. Tengo que bajarme a vomitar. A respirar. A contar el número de hormigas que baja por ese agujero en un parterre llevan con devoción las migajas del pan. Cualquier cosa vale._

—Que. _No_. Quedamos como amigos.

 _Quedamos como amigos._

Así que sí, había tenido una cita. O sea. Dos, con personas de genero distinto, que no se conocía entre ellas, o sí, puede que sí. ¿A la vez? ¿antes y después? ¿cómo? Quizás ahora también le ponga caras de cordero degollado a otros hasta conseguir que el corazón se le derritieran en azúcar glas. Quizás les sonría de Oeste a Este esparciendo semillas que germinan en mares de amapolas rojas, tiñendo la vida de colores a otros. Puede ser que no solo juegue a ser tonto, porque de bobo no tiene ni un pelo, y al inocente para que el estómago rechiste en ayuno de besos. No quiere ni pensar que -porque si lo hace, si se plantea por un milisegundo que se ha comportado y hecho y dicho y repartido sus momentos con otros, posiblemente la carne se le caiga a tiras del dolor insoportable que siente bajo la piel- desliza los dedos de los pies siempre tibios y suaves por los talones de alguien más, ni busca postura divertidamente apabullantes que licuan la sangre en cloro para mandarle una foto a la primera persona de turno que tiene en su larga lista de contactos.

 _No._

¿Y qué era él en todo eso? ¿Uno más al que decir "quedamos como amigos"? Porque _ya_ lo eran, no hacía falta coquetear, ni ponerse cariñoso si luego iba a acabar aburriéndose como los niños con su comida favorita. Debería haberle cortado el rollo desde el primer momento, cuando el cabrón le mandó esa fotito de mierda, enseñándole el pecho como un pavo real extiende las plumas de su cola en un abanico hipnótico pincelado de azules y verdes.

El aire sabe agua oxigenada, una chispa y podrían apodarle _La antorcha humana._

La picadura que arde y escuece y fastidia no es precisamente ser el tercer plato. O el cuarto. O el quinto. _Aunque también._ Después de todos no tienen un contrato ni un preacuerdo de exclusividad en el que se estipulan las bases de fidelidad, partiendo por el hecho de que no han hablado de _nada_ hasta hoy. No. Lo que le ralla el alma es enterarse ahora, sin más, con la adrenalina aún en el cuerpo haciendo que la sangre circule más rápido por las venas, de que ha salido con más gente. Que camina por las dos aceras a su gusto. Que la chica con la que ha salido toca la batería. Que quizás ese fue el motivo por el que prefería dejar para después las llamadas por Skype.

Una llama incandescente lame las paredes del estómago, arrasando la piel interna y enclenque, incinerando las costillas. La bilis sube como el mejor napalm destructor de civilizaciones por el pecho hundido en un dolor agudo y amargo hasta la garganta. No puede mirarlo a la cara, a sus ojos chocolate con leche, pero ahí está, sin apartar la vista. Masoquista. El aire entra a trompicones por la boca y se desliza a cuenta gotas en la lengua sin llegar del todo sano a los pulmones, donde hierve y se condensa en lágrimas.

Las manos acarician el pantalón vaquero azul, trata de concentrarse en la sensación rugosa de la tela, en el suelo resbaladizo debajo de sus zapatillas deportivas. Tiene que salir de allí. A la de ya.

—¿Te vas ya?

Por un instante se siente en el ojo de huracán. Anestesiado y sordo. Mientras todo a su alrededor pierde sentido y cae y se rompe y la casa en la que ha vivido se hace añicos con las fotos de su infancia impresas en álbumes de cuero negro.

Da un paso hacia la puerta.

—Mi padre está afuera esperando. —Mentira. _Mentira, mentira, mentira._

La pierna izquierda se le mueve mecánica cuando Daichi abre la puerta del baño sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Seguido de un Suga bañado en tomate.

—¿Su majestad está cansado? —Los pelos rubios le caen, ladinos, cuando gira un poco la cabeza para mirarlo entre sus gafas.

Quiere maldecirlo en tres idiomas y golpearlo en cinco artes de la lucha diferentes. Quizás así el potaje caliente que siente a la altura del hipo lo dejaría en paz de una vez.

—Que te calles. —No ha escuchado a Ennoshita al entrar, así que termina por tropezarse. Él, que en su puta vida ha sido torpe. Pero nunca en su jodida existencia había querido arrancarse el pecho de cuajo como en ese preciso momento.

Da tres pasos más con un leve "adiós" bañado en ahogo. Se siente Cristobal Colón cuando llegó a América, maravillado por todo lo nuevo y refrescante y ajeno y variopinto pero extranjero de sus creencias, de las personas indígenas que le hablan en un idioma enrevesado, de las frutas venenosas y soltero de ideas. Recorre los pasillos abandonado de su cuerpo, inherente de las pisadas que da o deja de dar, ni si quiera comprende cómo ha llegado a la puerta de la entrada cuando una mano le toca el hombro y lo estremece.

De pies a cabeza.

Querría preguntarle muchas cosas una vez gira y lo observa. Querría gritarle insinuaciones y echarle en cara todo lo que se le está amontonando al principio del estómago. Querría propinarle un puñetazo y que él se la devolviera, las manos se le dan mejor que las palabras. Mas la incertidumbre se pega a los huesos cuando lo ve pequeño, los brazos en jarra extendiéndole la maleta, convirtiendo el miedo en humo.

—Bakeyama, ¿crees que esas son formas de irte? —Tuerce el gesto en una mueca y sonríe, tirándole la mochila.

 _No. No vayas por ahí. No hagas como si todo hubiese sido mi puñetera imaginación._

—Hemos ganado un partido no perdido la guerra. —Dice, acariciándole con los nudillos en un golpe flojísimo el hombro. —Recuerda avisarme cuando llegues al piso, y pregúntale a Yuu de una vez por las fechas de los partidos. Tú eres demasiado despistado.

Debería haberlo besado aquella mañana contra el marco de la puerta, por lo menos el recuerdo del beso habría bailado durante décadas en sus recuerdos y no el momento incómodo que flota entre los dos. Debería besarlo ahora, meterle la lengua y darle la mejor comida de boca que ha tenido jamás; quitarle el sabor ajeno que le está volviendo loco de sólo pensarlo y saciarse un poquito de su sabor. Saber a que sabe. Hundir los dedos en su pelo amanecer y ahuecar la cintura en el brazo, comprobar si se amoldan también como ha soñado todas las noches de su vida desde que el _Te quiero_ caló hasta la médula espinal. Tocarle los dientes con los suyos, arrastrando el filo por la carne roja y húmeda de sus labios.

Pero no lo va hacer, ni ahora ni en un millón de años.

—¿No te están esperando? —Medita, cruzándose el bulto repleto de ropa sudadas, toallas y geles escogidos con cuidado porque a Kageyama no le gustan los olores fuertes y se le irrita la piel a la mínima de cambio. Hinata no lo había escuchado así en la vida. —Mi padre llegará en breve y no quiero hacerla esperar.

No importa la de veces que Shouyou trata de convencerse que está enfadado porque hoy no ha jugado al cien por cien, da igual la de veces que se repita que está hablando de voleibol. _Da igual_. El estómago se le cierra y le duele y arden las entrañas al comprender que sí, que la había cagado hasta mundos insospechados.

Tobio camina fuera del portón, cuyas puertas han sido pintadas de un bonito granate.

—Kageyama, yo…

Le corta al vuelo la conversación. Con los ojos furibundos, rojos.

—No lo hagas, ¿vale? —Lo enfrenta. A Hinata se le corta la sangre cuando le ve la cara, con las mejillas teñidas por amapolas, húmedas. — Tengo suficiente con mi cacao mental como para que tu vengas y lo empeores. Por lo que veo se te da de fábula jugar a que todo marcha perfecto, en la universidad, conociendo gente nueva, desapareciendo un mes. ¿Qué te has pensando? "Kageyama es una ameba social, vamos a practicar con él un poco, total, le dará igual. Así iré de sobrado por la vida con otros"

—Por favor, déjame contarte —Alega con el oxígeno atascado. — _De verdad_ , yo, no sé que digo, pero estás malinterpretando las cosas. Estoy seguro de que mañana te reirás si me dejas explicártelo.

Hay algo que se ondula en los ojos noche sin estrellas de Kageyama, la duda, la esperanza, el _tal vez_ bañado en un punzante _no puedo_ , como si dar el brazo a torcer fuese lo más doloroso que podría hacer en la vida. Hinata siente la opresión romperle el pecho.

—Nos vemos.

Hinata tiene que recordarse unas mil veces que para ellos los enfados son como las estaciones, pasajeras, cambiantes y llenas de matices. Que acaban, y vienen otras, pero siempre estarán ahí, siendo parte de los dos. Inmortaliza en su mente el instante exacto en el que Kageyama se va, a cámara lenta, sin música de fondo ni la opción _Volver al capítulo anterior_ en el menú de la película.

* * *

Palabras que quizás suenan a chino:

*Mochi: pastel de arroz

*Dementor: seres mágicos que roban el alma con beso y son, más o menos, como las parcas de Harry Potter (Corrección hecha por una querida lectora, gracias Garlia)

*Petit Suisse: marca de un postre que se comía mucho en mi infancia y decía que si comías mucho creías (a mí no me gustaba y me quedé pequeña, ¿correlación?

*Polvos pica-pica: bolsitas con polvos multifrutas que explotan en la boca

*Tragababosas: Hechizo de Harry Potter en el que, literalmente, empiezas a escupir babosas.

*Mayday: Frase que se dice para pedir auxilio.

*Mansalva: a montones

*Comer humanos: Referencia al anime Parasyte

*Rocío Jurado: cantautora española

*Slederman: personaje de videojuegos de terror (busquen imágenes y horrorícense conmigo)

*Dar al drinking: en España a veces nos gusta conjugar palabras (como hay pocas en el español, nótese la ironía) con algunas en inglés, se refiere a beber.

 **Reviews:**

 **Guess** : Me encanta! Me marean un poco las divagaciones que tienen a veces jajajajaja sabe aquellos me encanta y más que te encante mi nick (Harry Potter y el 12 por los tributos jajajaja hace años ya de eso jeje. Espero el siguiente con muchisisisisismasanas ganas y espero que te vayan bien los exámenes, yo estoy igual y leer vuestras magníficas historias se agradece mucho. Pd: dime que sí va a haber un poquito al menos de la OTP! Me ha encantado ese trozo jajajaj un beso!

Te pongo el comentario porque si me lees quiero que sepas que te contesté y que me hizo una enorme ilusión leerlo, aunque me supongo que sé quién eres, Torposoplo12, por favor deja de ser anónima. Siento que te mareen un poco las divagaciones, soy así en mi día a día pero con tartamudeos, todo un circo. Los exámenes han sido variopintos y aún me quedan unos cuantos pero el 11 termino y estoy deseando tener un par de semanas de relax y para escribir, SOBRETODO tirarme a la bartola. Ha habido de la OTP, ¿qué piensas? Espero tu opinión sobre el capítulo 3 Y que te hayan ido genial los exámenes.

 **I'm Kira Kurosawa** : qué decirte si ya lo sabes todo y siempre estás ahí comentándome y siéndome un sol y llevándome por el mal camino haciendo finales tristes. TODO ES TU CULPA PERO CON AMOR. Kageyama un día va a entrar en colapso por culpa de Hinata y sus manos inquietas.

* * *

 **No duden en agregarme a Facebook en el que comparto cosas de esta historia y otras además de perder un poco la cabeza, pero soy simpática y no muero: Jane Smith (con un mini dibujado de mi por Jeannette cuyo arte está increíble)**


	7. Donde quiera que estés

**NdAsupermegaimpotante: No sé cómo, ni por qué** pero de alguna forma el capítulo siete ha estado siendo el ocho durante un tiempo y gracias a cierta personita ( **Ley-83** ) que me ha mandado un privado he podido darme cuenta del error, así que, por favor SIEMPRE que ven algo extraño díganmelo porque soy hipertorpe y puedo darle a borrar la historia un día sin querer. Así que os doy las gracias a todos los que se tomen su tiempo en leerme, en escribirme y en decirme mis errores también.

* * *

 **NdA:** ¡Hola caracolas! ¿Qué tal han estado? Ha pasado tanto tiempo que puedo contar las motas de polvo en mi portátil, siento muchísimo este mes y medio (o más, no he contado exactamente los días) sin dar noticias. Salí de exámenes y quise desconectar con mi familia y amigos porque los llevaba sin ver muchos meses y la añoranza se acumula en el estómago (y yo soy como Hinata, que después todo acaba en el baño y nope, mejor no que lo paso mal). La semana que viene tengo tres exámenes pero después estaré libre y espero poder subir capítulos con más asiduidad.

No me enrollo mucho más, lo prometo.

he subido un fic explicando el DaiSuga, cortito y ameno y quizás a alguno le guste. Pásense, lean y coméntenme si quieren.

Al final del capítulo hay una nota importante, más bien sorpresa, sobre el fic pero _no puedo decíroslo aquí_.

A ver, mis capítulos están variando entre 30 y 40 páginas, y no sé si a alguien puede llegar a resultarle pesado o difícil de leer con tanta extensión, así que les propongo que me digan en los comentarios si prefieren menos cantidad (la calidad seguirá siendo la misma, para bien o para mal)

¿Les guste que deje nota aclarativa sobre ciertas referencias o prefieren buscarlo por vuestra cuenta? Esta vez os lo dejo antes que quizás así les guste más.

Especial cariño a **Yuuki/Lena** que hace poco fue su cumpleaños y es de las primeras personas que me apoyó en esta historia.

Muchas gracias a **MeryNaii** que lleva siendo mi beta desde hace unos capítulos y tiene que soportar mis dedazos aunque nos echamos unas risas con mis salidas mentales.

* * *

 **IMPORTANTE:**

En este capítulo se habla del juego UNO, (PARA QUIEN HAYA JUGADO NI LEA) aunque no tiene verdadera importancia les dejaré caer por aquí que es un juego de cartas donde los concursantes tienen que descartarse y cuando sólo te queda una cara gritar "uno". La baraja está compuesta por diferentes tipos, pero para no liarles les diré que las importantes son: +2 (haces que la persona tenga que coger dos cartas de un montoncito adicional y es acumulable), +4(lo mismo pero cuatro), cambio de sentido (si se está jugando en el sentido del reloj pues se cambia y sería al revés, nada del otro mundo, cambio de color (hay cartas de diferentes colores y se juega con el mismo hasta que coinciden una carta del mismo número o se saca ésta y tú decides cual prefieres). Aun así, les digo, no tiene demasiada importancia en la trama.

Greemberg: es un compañero de Kageyama y Yuu de clases, aunque, en realidad lo he sacado de Teen Wolf. Un chico al cual todos les tienen manía pero nunca se le ha visto la cara ni tampoco escuchado hablar.

Hestia: diosa de la comida, la casa, el hogar.

Pingolín: desnudo.

Mandrágora: una especia afrodisiaca.

Mr. Wonderful: una marca española de objetos del hogar, decorativos, papelería, etc. Que suele tener frases cuquis y dibujos aniñados.

Kyodai: nombre coloquial que se le da a la Universidad de Kyoto (en la que está Hinata, porque hay más)

* * *

 **VII.**

Kageyama llega a su piso acariciando la media noche, Tokyo está sumergido en el silencio roto propio de las grandes ciudades. Las marchas errantes de unos zapatos rebotan contra la vereda mientras el traqueteo de un coche propaga humo allá por donde pasa; el murmullo vago de conversaciones tardías y risas burbujeantes se filtran por la ventana. Los ladridos macilentos de un perro tres calles más allá nadan entre los pasos de peatón.

Su padre ha tenido la decencia de no preguntar sobre la forma tan errática en la que ha estado abriendo y cerrando la cremallera oxidada de la mochila durante el viaje. Una que huele a rayos y centellas y pide a gritos ser enjabonada (y todo el contenido en su interior, también) desde que abra la puerta del apartamento.

En cambio, no lo hace, abandona a un lado de la entrada los aullidos imaginarios del uniforme sudado, junto a unos zapatos mal desabrochados y a la arrugada sudadera.

 _Que te peten Hinata, que te peten, pero bien._

Rio Kageyama es un nazi de las despedidas cuando quiere (a su madre, en cambio, le va más demostrar amor a base de apretones o dentelladas cariñosas). Estuvo todo un mes recordándole el beso que nunca llegó cuando se fue por primera vez a la sub-19. Le ha hecho retroceder una manzana entera –mandándole mensajes hasta que el móvil colapsa– sólo para darle un abrazo antes de irse al partido y decir con voz ronca "venga, campeón, tú puedes con ellos". Incluso, a veces, tiene que inclinar la cara para que estampe la boca en su mejilla aun cuando está hecho una mierda por las contracturas y las agujetas, ya que su padre es demasiado vago y si está tirado en el sofá viendo La Fórmula 1 no hay quien lo mueva un milímetro.

Sin embargo, aquella vez.

—Here comes the sun —había cantado con la onda roja del atardecer subrayando el parabrisas del coche, la sonrisa le alegraba el bigote—. Here comes the sun… _turururú._

No es bueno en inglés, todo hay que decirlo, pero esta canción en concreto se la sabe hasta los últimos acordes, lleva escuchándola toda la vida. Dice que habla de esperanzas y de ganas de avanzar y que puede sacarte una sonrisa con la voz de _George Harrison_ ondulándose desde un radio cassette lleno de arañazos, el nombre del grupo escrito con permanente en una pegatina blanca.

A lo mejor necesita eso: nuevas expectativas y mandar todo a la mierda.

La camiseta cae sobre el brazo del sillón, a sus pies el pantalón se desploma seguido de los calzoncillos. Todo a la vez. Le da igual si el vecino, que ha pillado con los morros pegados al cristal un par de veces, le vea en pingolín. Arrastra la planta de los pies por el parqué, tratando de ignorar cómo el TOC rodea con su látigo de ansiedad el cuello y las muñecas, y disfruta del frío que se abre paso desde los talones, que pasa por los tobillos, afloja sus rodillas y dilatan los músculos hipertensos de la espalda.

Ducha, comida, cama. Buen plan.

La cascada lo hunde en un mar frío lleno de cicatrizante. Aún siente el pulso arañándole la piel.

Empuja el jabón por todo el cuerpo, hasta que le pican los ojos. Así, quizás, se quite las caricias hechas en un sofá a oscuras o, tal vez, el mordisco que aún le hormiguea en el hombro. Porque no lo soporta, el haberse dejado llevar como un niño chico por Narnia demasiado ciego como para ver que el césped sigue lleno de cristal frío; que siente el pecho y el estómago en carne viva como si alguien hubiese estado amontonado gasolina y ahora la cerilla encendida empezara a hacer estragos por cada músculo que lo rodea. Puede que, de esta manera, se limpie la mirada de Hinata. Suplicante desde el espejo del coche.

Caramelo y miel bañados en vapor.

No se permite pensar en nada mientras pone los Simpsons de fondo y come un par de yogures de fresa a punto de caducar con cereales muesli y frutas del bosque congeladas. Sirope de chocolate también. Es ese capítulo en el que Bart hace playback en un grupo de música y es "el terror de las nenas", aunque en realidad las canciones tienen mensajes subliminales y Ralph acaba sin su séquito de chicas suspirantes. Lo ha visto en tantas ocasiones que ya no sabe cuántas van. Le sigue de cerca una maratón de _CSI: Miami_ ; siempre ha pensado que tiene poco rigor científico y un par de los integrantes de la grupa deberían estar metidos en la cárcel por hackear datos públicos. Pero, era eso o reverse por enésima vez _Doraemon el Gato Cósmico_ y la nueva versión lo tira un poco para atrás.

 _A ver, ¿quieres que te lo pinte?_

Lo escucha en el baño mientras se lava los dientes con sangre y pasta de menta y eucalipto. No es como si fuese a pensar que su cerebro era lo suficientemente listo para erradicar la sonrisa hecha un mohín y el absurdo símil con _The Big Bang Theory_ sobre su relación y la posibilidad absurda de que ambos están enamorados y simplemente tienen miedo a decírselo en la cara. Que va, tenía más claro que el agua que no iba a poder echar una cabezada en toda la noche con la insinuación llenando sus huesos vacíos.

Aun así, lo intenta.

La textura de las sábanas y la colcha le abastecen de modorra. Enreda las telas debajo de los tobillos y amuralla la zona como si fuese un bunker y necesitara protección, incluso de sí mismo. No sabe cuántas veces cuenta los puntos blancos que aparecen tras los parpados al dejar caer el velo, los ojos le tiran desde la sien.

Podría pasar de problemas y simplemente mandarle un mensaje mañana, o esperar que Hinata lo haga. Decir que fue un mal día, que sacó las cosas de contexto, que el corazón le pita en los oídos si vuelve a verlo con la cara rota. _Aunque sea tu puta culpa._ Uno de los dos debe ser el adulto y dejar correr las aguas turbias hasta que salga cristalina. Puede que esté bien y Kageyama aquí comiéndose la chaveta como los locos. Se lo imagina tan tranquilo junto con sus compañeros de piso, quizás incluso puede que hicieran alguna de esas recetas españolas que le llenan la boca de palabras dulces cuando habla. Es un cabeza de chorlito, así que sí, posiblemente ahora esté babeando la almohada con el poster de Linking Park pegado a chicle contra la pared.

Aquí no hay víctimas ni culpables porque después de todo cada uno siente lo que quiere por dentro y Kageyama está al corriente de que podría no haberse dejado llenar de algodón de azúcar ni ositos de gominola ni caricias así o asá. Que esa vez que le chupó los dedos y el estómago se convirtió en piedra fue el primer indicio para pararle los pies al zoquete que tiene por mejor amigo. O los cariñitos en el cine. En. El. Cine. Ni que fueran adolescentes hormonados, ni estuviesen dopados con mandrágora como para necesitar tirarse los trastos con Ushijiwaka cantando de fondo un anuncio de Oreos a su lado.

Aunque le había gustado _y mucho_. Cambiar la dinámica más allá de sus peleas y elocuencias holísticas del voleibol. Ser algo más que una simbiosis entre especies distantes para beneficiarse a lo largo de su vida. El recuerdo de caminar a su lado con las mejillas rojas y los dedos entrelazados para que el calor se quede entre ellos iba a costarle en cuerpo y alma arrancárselo de cuajo.

La peor parte no es el hecho de saber que ha salido con más gente. Que va. Eso podía llegar a entenderlo ya que, después de todo, es Hinata. El tío que hace amigos al ir al baño minutos antes de un partido aún con el vómito a punto de hacerlo desmayar. El tío que arrastró a una chica por medio pueblo para que fuese la manager del Karasuno. El tío que ha logrado que un chiquillo apático como Kenma se emocione jugando al vóley. Claro que iba a llamar la atención, y salir por ahí, y conocer chicas, y al parecer también chicos.

Lo que le jode hasta las costillas enterradas en el esternón es el haber sido ninguneado como amigo.

 _Qué te costaba contarme las cosas, mendrugo._

Saca el brazo de su madriguera y tantea el suelo hasta capturar el móvil. La sensación fría le eriza la coronilla y el brillo alto hace que le duelan las pupilas. Pone la contraseña y abre el WhatsApp, tiene varios mensajes del grupo de clase –que pasa de leer olímpicamente como de costumbre– y otro par del _Consultorio Gay_ (Yuu lo ha cambiado para abreviar). Entra en la conversación que no han tocado unos días Hinata y él, con la ansiedad aleteando en los pulmones, y mira su última conexión.

Sí, tan bajo ha caído como para cerciorarse de que, al igual que Kageyama, está un poco hecho mierda y no se ha conectado en toda la noche. Aunque, mirándolo así, también podría no mirar el móvil _precisamente_ porque pasa un pepino del tema.

Espera con impaciencia a que cargue la hora de conexión echándole un vistazo a las últimas palabras. El nombre de _Hinata-idiota_ (así, como si el insulto fuera un sufijo) se desliza hacia arriba y: _últ. vez ayer a las 16:30_. No debería de sentirse así de bien al ver que algo le ha mellado su conversación.

La foto se expande por su móvil cuando presiona con el dedo el circulo que en marca su perfil. Podría buscar entre el álbum de fotos esa misma imagen ya que Hinata _siempre_ tiene que mandarle todas las malditas fotos que se saca, podría crear un álbum con su pelo llameante y sus sonrisas perladas.

Ésta en especial le gusta, si la fotocopiara y enmarcara estaba seguro de que sentiría cómo se le comprime el corazón al verla, quizás precisamente porque no es una _selfi_ forzada ni una de pie en pose molona para salir bien. Se la han hecho a conciencia mientras reía bebiendo una bebida isotónica (esa misma que tomaban juntos entre los descansos y que a Hinata le gusta de limón y a Kageyama de naranja), con el pelo estirado hacia la nuca del sudor y las cejas apuntando al sol; una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que lo convierte en plastilina y burbujas por dentro.

Y, entonces, el miedo cae como veneno en agua, se pega a los órganos, a los pulmones, a la garganta. Un planteamiento tan simple como "dos más dos": ¿Y si ahora nada vuelve a ser lo mismo? Siente vértigo al tragar y teclea un _Hola_ huidizo. Lo borra. No es hasta que el sol filtra sus rayos por las persianas beige que deja el móvil único testigo de un millón de saludos, iconos que le han parecido graciosos y que no ha usado en su vida y memes descargados de Facebook en una página que el muy capullo de Nishinoya dio _me gusta_ en verano, pero que, como no estaban mal, prefirió dejarlo para momento de penas como este.

No manda ni uno.

Al final acaba desistiendo la idea de dormir.

Se mete el móvil en el bolsillo del pijama _por si acaso_ no escucha el tintineo desde el salón, o el baño. Hinata suele levantarse con el tiempo justo para tomarse la leche con Nesquik mientras que Kageyama siempre cumple a rajatabla un cronograma estructurado al milímetro. No entiende de dónde saca los minutos para tomarse una foto e ingeniárselas en quedar bien y llegar a su hora.

Recoge la ropa tirada, el tazón con surcos rosados y migajas de cereal, la toalla desdoblada en el suelo. Lava la loza con un jabón especial que no estropea las manos. Desayuna tres tostadas untadas en mantequilla con zumo de naranja. Vuelve a limpiar. Ordena los libros y bolígrafos (que no falte el subrayador verde o podría entrar en colapso cogiendo apuntes). Se calza sus Converses negras después de vestirse y haber puesto la ropa de muda y el uniforme en la mochila. El reloj marca las siete y media pasada.

 _Por qué cojones no has dicho nada, zopenco. Dónde está ahora tu imagen de mierda y tu saludo y el tazón y los monigotes que no hay quien los entienda._

Le tiembla el pulso cuando la música de fábrica clama por el salón.

—¿Se puede saber por qué has tardado tanto?

—¡Vaya! —Yuu silba a través de la línea— No sabía que me hubieses echado taaanto de menos, un fin de semana de vuelta al hogar y parece que el cariño de la _family_ te vuelve medianamente amistoso —la risotada alegre resuena en sus oídos—, voy a tener que ir contigo la próxima vez para traerme un poco de esa medicina, tío, quizás y todo a finales de noviembre me estés pidiendo un abrazo de buenas noches. O un beso, yo me dejo.

El desasosiego lo vuelve inútil.

—No, yo, pensé… ¡Para de reírte, gilipollas!

—Esa boca, Kags —reprende aún con jolgorio— ¿has besado a Hinata con esa boca sucia? Espero que te la hayas limpiado primero.

Las pirañas le devoran el estómago. Y duele.

—De qué hablas, Yuu.

—¿Después de todo un mes de indirectas me vas a decir que no hicieron nada? No me digas que voy a tener que devolver el tanga que te he comprado para tu cumpleaños.

—No quiero un tanga, anormal.

—Te quedaría bien, tienes buen culo —apremia Yuu. Se escucha una puerta cerrarse y el traqueteo de unas llaves de fondo —. Además, éste en concreto te iba a quedar bien, yo te lo voy a dar de todos modos. Venga, cuenta un poco el salseo, bro, me has tenido a dos velas todo el finde —pasos que bajan escaleras y repican contra el suelo—. Por cierto, te paso a buscar.

—Por un lado, como me des una prenda de ropa más pequeña que tu mano pienso romperte los dientes uno a uno. Y por otro, no tengo nada que contar… —se interrumpe a sí mismo— ¿cómo que me vienes a buscar? ¿Me vas a llevar al caballito? _No, gracias._

—Eres un impertinente. Mira, escucha el sonido de nuestra libertad, Kags —es como un chispazo de fondo. Dos notas disonantes, una más aguda que la otra—. A que suena bien, ¿eh? Con esto vamos a correr aventuras hasta el infinito y más allá.

Kageyama acaricia la superficie rugosa y mullida del sillón, sentado, pensando en lo incómodo que es tener que sostener el móvil a la altura del oído y si alguien había pensado en encontrar otro método más factible que dejarse la muñeca mientras hablan –el manos libres no cuenta porque cualquiera puede escucharles y los auriculares terminan por dañar el tímpano–.

—Te has comprado un coche.

La afirmación suena como el peor de los insultos, más cerca de una acusación que de confirmar algo en voz alta.

— _Bueno_ —empieza Yuu—, más bien me lo han comprado mis padres. Ya sabes que ellos no escatiman en lo que compran. Es un Mazda, amplio, cinco puertas. No te hago más spoilers para que te sorprendas un poco al verlo.

—Como si supiera de coches.

—Bájate en cinco minutos, gruñón. Ya me invitarás a algo por el paseo en la merienda, que Arata ya me está esperando.

—Un bocadillo de atún y millo y estamos a mano.

—Tú si que sabes cómo conquistar el corazón de un hombre.

El pitido camina desde el teléfono hasta lo más profundo de su cerebro, de la misma forma que el nombre de Hinata teje telarañas en su pecho.

* * *

La mañana del día después –el anterior pasará a la historia como _El que no debe ser nombrado_ o _Cuando el ojo de Sauron se abrió y puso su mira en Frodo_ – no es mejor que el mediodía. Ni tampoco parte de la tarde con un entrenamiento vikingo a sus espaldas. La noche ya es harina de otro costal, huele a orégano, tomate frito, cebolla asada y queso fundido. Y eso, _eso_ , puede ayudar a cualquiera a mejorar un día comatoso. Iñaqui había insistido en pedir cuatro pizzas en _La Buena Masa_ por el grupo de WhatsApp que tienen para urgencias y cuentas y quejas sobre su casera loca de atar. Y algún que otro vídeo estúpido en el que una niña se tira toda la bebida encima.

—¿Te lo puedes creer? —grita Kuroo, totalmente iracundo— pásame una de esas y dos de la de verduras —el pelo revuelto y laxo le tapa un ojo como el parche del pirata Garfio— ¿Tú que harías, tío? Porque se ha montado la de Dios en clase y quieren denunciar.

—¿Ves éste de aquí? Me ha costado conseguirlo, pero creo que ha valido la pena —La punta de los ojos de Kenma detonan en estrellas al hablar. Alarga la mano sobre la mesa y le expone la Nintendo (no la Switch, esa ha pasado a la historia, _al parecer_ ) 3DS que tiene el brillo hasta los topes—. Lo ves, ¿no? Parece un signo de exclamación, es un _shiny_ suuuuper raro —Hinata se inclina sobre la mesa para ver con detenimiento al Pokémon—. La cosa es que primero tuve que capturar todas las demás formas diferentes de los Unown —pilla un poco de agua y le extiende el vaso a Iñaqui para que le ponga más—, y eso no es nada fácil, creo que he tardado dos días enteros sólo en ello —sus dedos teclean y Hinata podría suicidarse ahora mismo entre tanto nombre raro. La primera generación. Quizás la segunda. _No me pidan más_ —, porque había que resolver todos los rompecabezas de todas las salas en las Ruinas Alfas y después atrapar a todo el alfabeto… ¿crees que es fácil? —La mirada de Kenma dice que no, así que él niega como un poseso con la cabeza, de hombro a hombro— _Bien,_ porque no lo es. Los _cabroneshijosdeputa_ aparecen en una ratio de 3,8% —engulle más agua— y sólo después de todo esto se desbloquean unas áreas específicas y puedes capturarlos ahí.

Hinata se imagina a su amigo vestido a lo militar, lleno de marcas de guerra y sangre en las manos, con las ojeras pronunciadas por el cansancio y el pelo recogido en una coleta.

—¡Eres un héroe, Kenma! —premia, con una sonrisa recorriéndole la cara.

Kenma, ya vacío de emoción y vuelta a su capucha de timidez asiente con sonrojo mientras deja en una de las sillas restantes la consola.

—Yo creo que deberían hacer una colecta de firmas, ¿tus colegas del equipo lo saben? Métanlos también, que eso da igual —sigue Iñaqui ya con sus trozos seleccionados en un plato—, tengan en cuenta que no pueden denunciar por las buenas —Kenma y Hinata pegan la oreja mientras llenan los suyos de pizza—. Primero el delegado debe presentar el alegato al profesor que hace de tutor, a ser posible inténtenlo metérselo en el bolsillo. Aunque vamos, esa tía debería estar de patitas en la calle a la de ya —resopla indignado—. Luego, si todo va bien, se llevará al decano el asunto y comenzarán a hacerle inspecciones a esa tipa de tres al cuarto —apunta a Kuroo con el borde de la masa mordisqueado—. Si ha salido en la tele diciendo esas estupideces no creo que se corte ni un pelo en clase.

El silencio lo llenan con "Joder, está buenísima" y "deberíamos hacer esto todos los días" seguidos de "me caso con ella, lo siento Kenma" respondido con "seré su amante, entonces".

—Kuro, ¿estaban hablando de la profesora que llamó aberración a una pareja de gays? —inquiere Kenma, lamiéndose los labios.

—Sí

—¿La que me contaste que insultó a un chico musulmán?

—Efectivamente.

—Pues vaya.

Hinata contempla la conversación en un segundo plano, mirando como la pelota de ping-pong rebota en ambos tableros. Le gustaría saber que opina Kageyama de todo esto. Quizás, como él, piense que las personas son eso _personas_ y daba igual lo que les guste, como fuesen por fuera.

—Ya lo hemos hablado, pero a esa mujer le faltan un par de tornillos en la cabeza —añade Iñaqui después de mandar un audio en español.

Kuroo se inclina en su sitio y asiente con la boca llena.

—Te iré diciendo como van las cosas.

—Pásame la de millo —apunta Hinata. Puede con un par de rebanadas más.

—No entendiendo como te puede gustar con millo y poner pegas si tiene piña — Iñaqui muerde la pizza llena de rodajas de fruta y salsa que se le escurre por la comisura de los labios. Las gafas cuadradas y de montura fina se le resbalan por la punta de la nariz—, ambas cosas son dulces, ¿sabes?

La mesa está aún repleta de comida que posiblemente acabará en tápers para el desayuno o el almuerzo. Vasos a medio llenar y servilletas más arrugadas y sucias que limpias en su paquete. Las ventanas suelen estar abiertas de par en par, pero desde hace unas semanas el frío nocturno es tan insoportable que las cierran nada más dar las siete de la tarde.

—La piña da todo el asco del mundo, déjame — Hinata hinca el diente a un trozo lleno de atún y cebolla con pepitas doradas esparcidas como el queso a lo largo de la masa. Las piernas cruzadas en la silla, enfundado en un pijama de Winnie the Pooh. —Además, a Kenma no le gustan los refrescos y nadie le dice nada —medita cogiendo otro cacho que tiene chorizo y pica. Un murmullo vago se escucha de fondo: "eso es porque la garganta me duele después".

—Ojalá te parta un rayo por tentar a Hestia.

—Hesti _qué_

—Hestia… Mira, no pienso tomarme las molestias de explicarte un poco de cultura griega, enano. Búscalo en Google —Iñaqui bebe a morro de la Coca Cola—. Tienes tanto que aprender.

Una chispa de furia refulge en los ojos de Hinata.

—¿Quieres pelea?

El pecho se le infla como un globo rozando la mesa del comedor. Dos pares de ojos gatunos observan en silencio.

—Mequetrefe, ¿piensas que tú, con ese cuerpo en miniatura, me puedes dar una paliza a mí? —mastica una porción grande con la sonrisa trenzándole las mejillas. Se coloca las gafas hasta el puente entre ceja y ceja—. Termínate tu pizza si no quieres que además de dejarte K.O. me la zampe enterita.

A Hinata se le activan sensores de emergencia por todo el cuerpo y se cierne sobre el tapete, casi abrazando el trozo que descansa en el plato de plástico.

—¡DEJAME EN PAZ, JOPÉ! —hace un puchero en dirección a sus otros dos amigos, con un pedazo lánguido en la mano— podrían ayudarme un poquitín por aquí, ¿no? _Kenmaaaaaa._

—Iñaqui —señala, perezoso, como si le costara despegar los labios para hablar—, deja al niño tranquilo.

Las orejas, vecinas del pelo naranja, apuntan contentas al norte.

—¿Ves? Él sí que me quiere, no como… —recapacita durante unos segundos para luego empequeñecer los ojos hasta el mínimo. Gira la cabeza tan rápido que se marea— ¿Cómo que niño? ¡Nos llevamos sólo un año!

Iñaqui le mira con una ceja levantada casi gritando con toda la cara "¿tú te has visto?" pero Kuroo, quien se había mantenido al margen llevándose trozo tras trozo a la boca mientras acariciaba la nuca de su ahora _no-tan-amigo_ , levanta el culo de la silla como si hubiese visto al mismísimo Grinch sonriendo vestido de Papá Noel.

—Nos hemos olvidado de tu cumpleaños —abatido en su miseria vuelve a desplomarse vacío en la silla. Se pasa los dedos por la cara con desesperación—. Me he olvidado de tu cumple, Ken. Nunca me olvido de tu cumpleaños, ¿qué será lo siguiente? —acaricia las mejillas blancas de Kenma, los ojos llorosos hacen que le brille la mirada, quien sigue a su bola terminando de comerse un fragmento de salchichón— ¿El aniversario de _Friends_?

—Fue en septiembre.

—¡¿ _QUÉ_?!

—Tampoco quería celebrarlo —bebe un poco de agua y sonríe, tranquilo— y dudo mucho que Chandler se sienta mal porque un año no veas todos los capítulos en los que la pifia.

—Esperen —empieza Iñaqui— deberíamos hacer _la_.

Hinata dirige los ojos a la boca llena de migajas de su compañero sin prestar verdadera atención a lo que dice, algo parecido a "es una buena ocasión para hacer una fiesta" y "esta semana tienen el primer partido, ¿no? Pues la que viene". Ha estado _tan_ en su mundo, perdido que si Kageyama esto y lo otro, si podrían avanzar, si querer que todo salga bien que ni siquiera meditó lo que avanzaba a paso de liebre a su alrededor.

Hay algo pastoso y caliente y denso que le revuelve las tripas al mirar a Kenma tan normal como siempre, restándole importancias a un año más que se le suma a su pelo bicolor.

Debería haber estado más atento a las cosas, como que falta lejía y el microondas no está calentando del todo bien si se pone al máximo. O que tiene que empezar un trabajo de Competencia Motriz con Megumi y no le habla desde la última vez que quedaron porque, claro, la cita había sido un completo desastre. Y de eso ya hacía más de un mes. O que hace once días fue el cumpleaños de uno de sus mejores amigos. O que Kageyama tarde o temprano se enteraría de todo y quizás no le gustara ni un pelo.

—Eh, colega, estás en Babia —La voz de Kuroo, bronca y contundente, lo despierta en un amago de susto. Casi infarto—. Qué, ¿va a venir Kageyama?, por cierto, y ¿tu móvil?

La sangre camina espesa por sus venas. El pulso le va a mil.

—No lo sé. Hoy no he hablado con él —no es una mentira— quizás después, más tarde, le hable por Skype, el móvil murió esta mañana al intentar hacer una foto —una verdad a medias, la pantalla era todo líneas ínfimas y blancas. En cambio, el Skype seguiría en OFF hasta encontrar fuerzas para abrirlo. La expresión desolada y sus palabras estaban demasiado frescas en su pecho como para enfrentarlo todavía—, pero seguro que sí, ¿para cuándo?

Le tiemblan los dedos al doblar una servilleta y se lo lleva a los labios manchados de tomate.

—Shouyou —llama Kenma, recogiendo con papel las migajas en una pequeña montaña— ¿te pasa algo?

—Sí, ayer viniste zombi en el coche —intercede Kuroo, agrupando los platos blancos y plásticos uno encima del otro—, sabes que la paliza nos la llevamos nosotros, ¿no?

—Ya, sí, sí —Inspira. Expira. Algo se marchita a la altura del pecho cuando fuerza la sonrisa y le pasa los vasos a Iñaqui, quien ha empezado a colocarlos en fila india—, no, no. Estoy tan lleno que no puedo con mi vida, he comido demasiado rápido. Creo que después de recoger me iré inmediatamente a dormir. Esta noche paso de Expediente X.

El más grande de los cuatro mira a los otros dos con entendimiento y Hinata sabe que no va a poder aguantar mucho más sin decirles lo que ha pasado y le está pasando.

—Bueno, ¿Cuándo te vas a pillar otro? —el cristal de los vasos resuena cuando Iñaqui los coge, cada uno con un dedo de la mano, y se levanta caminando a la cocina en penumbra. Nadie comprende ese afán suyo de andar por el piso descalzo y sin encender una condenada luz y no chocarse con las esquinas de los muebles— No puedes estar por ahí sin forma de comunicarte. Conozco un sitio que los venden de segunda mano a tres manzanas de la facultad de Economía, podría llevarte el miércoles que salgo antes si quieres, lo único es que tendrás que esperar estos días sin móvil.

—No sabía que podías preocuparte tanto por mí —dice Hinata con retintín, brazos cruzados, aún sin levantarse de la silla.

—No te hagas el sueco —una cabeza se asoma desde el marco y guiña un ojo— ya sabes que sin ti tendría que rascarme más el bolsillo pagando tu habitación y va a ser que no, que quiero estar por Navidad en España cogiendo sol en mi isla.

—Mola un montón eso de que haga calor todos los días del año —exagera Hinata, haciendo aspavientos con los brazos.

Una vez en la habitación, la casa inmersa en el ronroneo producido por el motor de los coches y el viento filoso ondulándose entre ramas desnudas mientras se oculta entre sábanas y dos mantas que parecen hechas con los restos de cuerpos de ositos de peluche: la risa y el aguante y las ganas de aparentar que todo está _bien_ envejecen. Lleva aguantando el oxígeno todo el día en el estómago, como si respirar se hubiera convertido una tarea imposible de realizar.

Es difícil de describir qué se siente, pero si lo describiera diría que es parecido a un remolino lleno de todo lo olvidado, deshojado, roído en el mundo; de las cosas tristes que nadie quiere recordar, buscando huecos y abriéndose paso por todo su cuerpo.

La garganta le quema cada vez que el vómito trepa producto de los nervios.

Sobrelleva el sollozo, el _no quiero perderte._

El _he sido un idiota y no sé que hacer ni como remendar el agujero que yo mismo he abierto en mi corazón._

Ha estado aguantándose todo el día para darle espacio y no comprarse el primer móvil que encuentra en cada tienda que ve por el rabillo del ojo para poder llamar a Kageyama. Deberían darle un premio por no caer en la tentación de coger el tren de turno hacia Tokyo y mirarle a la cara de nuevo, incluso si esta tiene la expresión más terrorífica que ha visto jamás. No, se tiene que quedar en casita ya que el miércoles hay examen y el viernes partido y ahora todo suena muy diminuto en comparación al huracán que lo rodea.

Insignificante. Para él. _El voleibol._ Es que suena a chiste incluso dentro de su cabeza.

Debería estar pensando que en menos de cuatro días estaría enfrentándose a los gemelos _chúpenme-un-dedo-del-pie_ -Miya y las ganas de hacer que muerda el polvo la universidad Kobe, la pelota y de paso el pavimento también. _Debería, ese es el quid de la cuestión_. Hinata no para de escuchar cómo una mosca le pulula en la nuca, recordándole cómo debería haberle gritado las cuarentas aclarando el asunto. En cómo cambiaría su tono facial con sólo escuchar el "te quiero" titilando de su boca, porque una cosa es que se gusten y tonteen y caminen de la mano y otra muy distinta es comentarle a alguien que lleva tres años enamorado de él. Puede imaginar su cara de incredulidad y a una semilla de ego germinándole en el pecho. Segurísimo que pondría la sonrisa. Esa a medio hacer que siempre pone cuando está emocionado por conseguir que el saque vaya más directo que de costumbre, o cuando el pase ha sido perfecto, cuando aprende algo nuevo. Le bailotea toda lo boca y los ojos tienen chiribitas y toda la cara le brilla.

 _Ha pasado lo peor que podía pasarme._

Se traga el abismo y se muerde la boca, ya mañana será otro día.

* * *

Los días pasan como las hojas en otoño. De verdes a naranjas y de naranjas a marrón. Marrón _mierda_. Y apesta, todo apesta.

Lleva un buen rato tratando de seguir el ritmo al oompa loompa que tiene por profesor de Derecho Civil mientras éste se dedica a recitar un monólogo que dista de lo que pone su libro y los pantallazos arrojados contra una lona blanca desde el proyector. Las letras en negro y el fondo azul cielo dictaminan los límites en el derecho subjetivo y la relación jurídica.

 _Dame un respiro, ¿no? Ni que tuviera un brazo biónico ni cinco ojos, capullo._

—Tío… tiotiotiotio —susurra Yuu, codeándole en las costillas— mira esto, podríamos ir aquí un día. Sería la re-polla.

Tiene Instagram abierto, con la foto de una discoteca amplia y llena de luces violáceas surcando una sala atestada de personas, copa en mano y la sonrisa marcada en los carrillos. Kageyama ve por el rabillo del ojo que le da un corazón a la imagen mientras él abrevia palabras para sintetizar lo que escucha y tener unos apuntes meramente aceptables a finales de noviembre. Debería comprarse una grabadora, así se quitaría un poco de estrés y peso sobre el espinazo al estar encorvado modo gárgola tomando apuntes.

Por la mejilla colindante a la mesa verde pistacho cae una gota de sudor al notar que se le ha pasado anotar tres posibles preguntas para el examen.

—Bro, ¿y aquí? —esta vez palmea su hombro. Tres veces. Siente el calor de sus dedos hundidos en el hueso del hombro— Se ve más de tu estilo, muy _chill out_ , unas cervecitas, algo para picar. ¿Aceitunas? No, que va, me habías dicho que no te gustaban.

Y, esta vez, Kageyama pasa tres kilos de mirar lo que sea que le está mostrando.

No se ha conectado al móvil, el muy hijo de su madre.

Lo sabe porque todas las noches al llegar al piso, más agujetas que humano, deja que un "Hola" vuele seco desde su teclado hasta la pantalla –probando suerte a pesar de que la última conexión sigue estancada en el domingo–, pero siempre se queda en el primer tick y a Kageyama ya le está resultando penosa la columna cimentada con una sola palabra día tras día. Si no es porque Kuroo ha subido uno de esos vídeos –como se llame– instantáneos a Facebook, en el que Hinata sale de refilón huyendo de otro compañero (que vete tú a saber quién es ese rubiales) siguiéndolo de cerca con una toalla como látigo, hubiese continuado preocupadísimo por su inexistencia vital. No era ni medio normal que no se conectara ni a Facebook, ni a Twitter para criticar el nuevo capítulo de relleno de Naruto.

 _Una cosa es ignorarme y otra muy diferente desaparecer del mundo entero sin dar señales de vida, cacho de imbécil._

¿Es que no piensa en su salud mental? Al parecer no, le da exactamente igual que se pasee como un perro con la rabia por los pasillos de su facultad gruñendo y enseñando los dientes al menor atisbo de simpatía extranjera. El chocolate negro del noventa y cinco por ciento a su lado es caramelo bañado en algodón de azúcar.

 _Serás subnormal, tonto del bote, que sólo piensas en ti._

Para colmo e inri y "me-cago-en-ti", por culpa de la ansiedad que le carcomía la columna día y noche, ahora dejaba el ordenador encendido y el Skype abierto. Inclusive ha comenzado a dormir con el móvil en sonido. Y se está obsesionado de mala manera con los timbres de su edificio cuando tocan la puerta de algún vecino que colinda con el suyo propio; ya que quizás, quizás sea el muy mendrugo equivocándose al presionar uno de los 65 botones que hay en portería.

 _Lo que me haces hacer pedazo de imbécil._

Encima estaba bien, guapísimo en realidad. Un bizcocho con patas al que hincar el diente.

En el vídeo la risa le bañaba en sudor el cuello y la nuca. Las mejillas arreboladas como sarantontones y el pelo en punta –seguramente por esa manía de rascarse el cuero cabelludo cuando le pica del sudor. Algo que, normalmente, lo único que causaba en Kageyama eran estragos y ganas de enterrar los dedos entre sus mechones teñidos por el sol y saciarle el reconcomio. Saciarle en general–. La camiseta húmeda se le pegaba al pecho, cincelado de curvas y recodos que él desconoce pero que no le importaría investigar a conciencia y, si no había quejas en respuesta, besaría un mes y toda la vida. Justo donde el corazón traspasa la carne, para que le viva en los labios cada latido. Podría lamerle el abdomen y la espalda como hacía la tela en un abrazo fresco y transparente; o beberse el brillo salado de sus muslos. Ya podría ser más recatado, ¿no? Un poquitín solo, para que al resto de la humanidad no le diese un paro cardiaco cada vez que saltaba de aquí para allá hondeando el uniforme deportivo como una bandera que clamaba libertinaje.

¿Paz? ¿Qué es la paz?

Media hora del martes tirada a la basura mientras repasaba la liga del calzoncillo –negro, con una pretina gris. Y, _madre mía del amor hermoso_ , podría verlo sólo con eso y sentir cómo el suelo se le derrumba bajo los pies– que saludaba centímetros más arriba que el pantalón verde chillón, además de (por supuesto) intentar descifrar qué es lo que farfulla entre gritito y aspavientos al huir. Algo parecido a "me pido la ducha del fondo".

Tan tranquilo.

¿Por qué cojones tiene que cerciorarse de decir en dónde piensa bañarse? ¿Qué era? ¿Un canto de sirena para atraer a todos sus súbditos como el polen a las abejas? Es que, ya no aguanta un segundo más de tanta tontería, lo mataba en vida si pudiera y, luego, Kageyama volvería a resucitarlo para encontrar otra forma mucho más ocurrente de tortura con tal de que sintiera una mínima parte del infierno que se abre paso desde la boca de su estómago hasta la punta de su lengua corroyendo en celos y rabia la última gota de cordura que le quedaba.

 _Cuando te pille, cuando te pille…_

—Dude —escucha a la lejanía, con un muro lejano. Kageyama ve rojo y borroso—. Tío —algo le golpea en las costillas, un dedo, quizás, un lápiz, también—. _Kags_ —remata con una palmada en la cara.

 _Ahora qué._

—Como vuelvas a hacer eso te llevas la tuya y la de todos tus hermanos.

—No tengo.

—Estaba siendo considerado para no nombrarte la de hostias que pienso darte si no me dices a que viene el golpe que me has dado.

— _AH_ —recuerda sonriente, abriendo los ojos de par en par—. Es que estabas empezando a dar el cante murmurando cosas sin sentido. Hasta Greenberg ha mirado hacia nosotros un par de veces y no me mola nada —dice, abrazándose el cuerpo, como si algo frío y viscoso le recorriera la espalda. Las rastas se le desparraman por los hombros en un manto de arena rubia mientras lo rodea con un brazo—. Entre tú y yo, no sé que tiene ese tío, pero lo detesto. Es _odiable_ en todos los sentidos, quizás sea su expresión que me da tirria o que es muy feo, el cabrón, pero no puedo ni verle.

El buen humor reverbera sus ojos, se le expande la hilaridad en el pecho y los labios maduran hasta sus pómulos en una sonrisa. No sabe cómo será su amigo de abogado, pero tiene una labia de mucho cuidado, incluso un troll de las cavernas podría empatizar con él.

—Ni que tú fueras el modelo del año —contesta, moviendo los hombros—. Quítate, que me das calor —Aunque, si era del todo sincero, había algo extraño en ese chico que tampoco le gustaba ni un pelo.

Alguien los manda a callar, tres filas más abajo, y la sangre se convierte en hielo al ver la mirada filosa del profesor.

—Y, bueno, ¿me vas a contar por qué estás así? —empieza Yuu, diez minutos después. No se aguanta los pensamientos dentro, necesita sacarlo o siente que algo le va a picar el estómago y darle alergia.

—No, pesado. Ya nos han mandado a callar y quiero aprobar este examen, ¿vale?

—Vale, vale —asevera, haciendo un mohín. Reposa el codo en la espalda de la silla y mira con una intensidad vaga la tiza moverse a través del amplio pizarrón oscuro. Escribe dos palabras y el casi japonés medio americano pesado de los cojones, alias Yuu, vuelve a estar sobre Kageyama—. Venga, porfis, anda, venga-venga-venga-venga.

— _Dios, de verdad_ —deja caer el bolígrafo y lo mira con los ojos entornados—. Hoy no me vas a dejar en paz, ¿no?

—No, lo siento, ese no es el trato de nuestra amistad. Junto al artículo que estipula el comprarme bocadillos infinitamente hay otro en letra minúscula que dice claramente que debes mantenerme informado de todo lo que te pase en la vida —una idea le cruza la mirada y sonríe, socarrón—. Bueno, menos las cosas pervertidas, eso sólo lo quiero conocer a medias.

 _Cómo que a medias._

—Así que, recoge, nos vamos para la cafetería.

—No pienso irme en mitad de una clase.

—Y yo no pienso verte un día más sacando las garras porque un tío te roce el brazo de camino a los entrenamientos o si a la chica de la cafetería le da por sonreírnos de pura casualidad —Kageyama observa que ha empezado a recoger _sus_ cosas—. O me lo cuentas… —le tira la chaqueta— _O me lo cuentas_ , tú verás.

Si los ojos pudieran rodar más en sus cuencas posiblemente habría visto más de una vena circular rabia por todo el cuerpo, hinchadas y encendidas. Con hemoglobina bañada en ansiedad.

—Espero que encuentres los apuntes en algún lado y me los des, aunque tengas que prostituirte un año para pagarlos.

Su maleta está preparada y la de Yuu cuelga sobre su hombro.

—Pero me pagas el sándwich, que hoy lo quiero doble y con jamón serrano.

Un golpe asesta en la nuca rubia cubierta de rastas mientras trastabillan entre las piernas de sus compañeros.

-x

Al parecer iba en serio lo de sentarse a contar sus penas como dos borrachos en el bar pero sin alcohol y sin olor a pis por todos lados. Y, al parecer, sí que hay un Código de los Colegas que Yuu siempre lleva encima –no sabe dónde, será en un sentido figurado– por si alguno se le sube a la chepa diciéndole que no tiene la razón respecto al tema de lo que a la amistad se refiere. Nope. Tiene un jodido libro _oficial_ con un sinfín de normas que deben cumplir los amigos para con los suyos.

—Código de Colegas, este código son una serie de normas que establecen el respeto y el apoyo que deben tener los colegas en distintas situaciones —comienza, muy recto en su silla y totalmente serio. No hay una pizca de humor en su cara de Kent surfista—. Es un código que hay que cumplir para no decepcionar a los verdaderos amigos y así no perder su amistad.

 _Genial_

Toma la pajita blanca entre sus dientes y la mueve con la boca planteándose cuanto tiempo tardará en darse cuenta de que lo importa una mierda lo que digan unas hojas impresas.

—Artículo treinta y ocho: un colega no puede llevar una toalla alrededor de la cabeza al salir del baño después de una ducha —recita, pasando página.

—Espera —Kageyama levanta la mano, intrigado—, pero a ver, tú tienes el pelo largo.

—Si, ¿y qué?

—¿Cómo te secas entonces?

—Con secador.

 _Ah, vale. Y un secador es más apropiado que una toalla._

Se muerde la burla y asiente con solemnidad para que continúe mordiendo un bocata de queso, tomate y un intento de ensalada de col.

—Artículo setenta y siete: un colega no debe llorar nunca sólo —dictamina, levantando la vista—. Aquí quería llegar yo.

—Yo no estoy llorando.

 _No estoy llorando, nunca lloro. No lo necesito_ , quiere decir, _¡Estoy bien!_ Se muere por gritarlo pero una parte de él lo frena, porque quizás está más en lo cierto de lo que le gustaría. Cuando Yuu tiene toda la razón del mundo para pensar que no se encuentra en plenas facultades después de _gruñirle_ a la entrenadora ayer después de dar un par de vueltas corriendo. Incluso su madre, que la tiene tan lejos y tan distante como a Hinata, lo ha notado, y ha tratado sin mucho éxito de sonsacarle información con preguntas tan generales que ni el mejor detective de todos los tiempos podría enseñarla a interrogar.

—Puedes contármelo, Kags.

Y esa es la gota que colma su vaso.

—Vale —dice, casi sin aire en el cuerpo.

* * *

Es jueves y quedaron hace más de una hora en el Mür Café, un escondrijo que le robó el corazón nada más pisar Kyoto.

Lo primero que uno aprecia de esa madriguera son los sillones _chester_ tapizados en un bonito tono naranja _rust_ –de esto Hinata sabe mucho, dado que, una tarde aburrida, comenzó a plantearse seriamente si su pelo era naranja como el amanecer o si podía compararse con la rugosa piel de la fruta. Al final no fue ni lo uno, ni lo otro: se acercaba más al cuerpo lanudo de los tigres, de ahí el nombre tan ocurrente que se le pone en la paleta de colores (por si se lo preguntan es _tiger_ , de nada)–, poseen hoyuelos por todas partes, moteado en los brazos, en el lomo y donde Hinata suele reposar los pies si los camareros no le echan mal de ojo. Más allá, hay una gran chimenea, en el caso de que el frío apriete fuera, que se enciende para que caliente las paredes de ladrillo arena; está situada no muy lejos de la pequeña barra americana hecha por palets en la cual reposa una alta cafetera plateada y las tartas del día, resguardadas en cúpulas de cristal con mantelitos florales a sus pies. Además de unos comodísimos sofás, un manto de mesas de diferentes tamaños y formas se extienden por la salita, sobre ellas hay siempre pizarras del tamaño de la mano junto a diferentes tizas, para apuntar el pedido y si cuadra una frase motivadora, como "No se trata de dónde estés sino a dónde quieres llegar" al más puro estilo Mr. Wonderful, mejor que mejor. Aunque él prefiere sustituirlas por balones de dudosa redondez.

Las sillas parecen haber sido sacadas de la basura, barnizadas y pintadas al gusto del dueño y, más tardes, dispuestas a los lados de cada tablero sin ningún orden ni paridad. Es fácil encontrar el rinconcito en el que se amontonan gajos de libros y cojines, colindantes a una estufa de mica blanca. Es un café minúsculo con muchos detalles, como esas velas que bañan el lugar de luz cálida o plantas naturales sobre las mesas, o quizás ese techo alto con vigas de maderas. O los balcones que conducen a un parque perenne y frondoso; en verano, al parecer, se abrían de par en par y en el descansillo de la acera se ponían butacas y mesillas plegables. A Hinata le encanta todo, porque se siente en casa y, a la vez, es como si estuviese en otro país, quizás en Inglaterra con su hora del té y los _brunchs_ tardíos.

—Vamos, Megumi, coopera un poco —se oye quejar cuando, por quinta vez, le da a _Enter_ y se copia lo que no debe copiarse.

—Tengo que irme en una hora y yo ya he hecho mi parte —dice la chica, mirándose las uñas pintadas de azul eléctrico—, no es mi culpa que seas un memo mental.

— _¡Oye!_

—Aún estoy tratando de convencerme que el profesor Tetsun ha tomado la decisión correcta en recomendarte como entrenador del equipo infantil —escucha que dice, con retintín.

Hinata sólo es capaz de ver fórmulas, filas y columnas repletas de números.

—Megumi, _porfa_ , no entiendo qué te he hecho para que estés así.

Sabe que ha dicho una barbaridad como una casa nada más el cuco vuela fuera del nido, pero no es hasta que el miedo recorre su cuerpo en un rayo frío bajo el destello de la rabia que le dedica su compañera de clase en una sola mirada, que comienza a arrepentirse enormemente de haber salido con ella semanas atrás.

—¿Que NO? —grita, la voz de Piolín. Tan aguda que podría romper de un momento a otro la copa que antes tenía tres bolas de helado, dos de chocolate y una de menta con tropezones de galleta— ¿Me estás _jodiendo_?

Hinata señala un _no_ con la cabeza, mudo y apocado. Con los dedos de los pies chiquititos.

—Es que, tienes que estar de coña, hombre —la silla chirría al girarse hacia él. Un paso en falso y no habrá más pelirrojo japonés, y de esos seguro que hay pocos. Hinata no lo ha comprobado, pero está casi seguro de que son una especie en extinción—. De verdad, ¿tú cómo puedes andar así por la vida, tío? Es que no me lo explico. O sea, no te vale dejarme con el calentón después de pegarte toda la maldita cita hablando de _tu mejor amigo_. Que vale, muy bien, estaba más que avisada sobre tus cuasi sentimientos por él pero eso no es a lo que íbamos, pichafloja — _Joder_ —, la idea era quedar para echar una cana al aire y chaqueta y manta. PERO NO, tenías que ponerte sentimental y largarte en medio de la faena —unos grandes y negros ojos le asedian en medio de la cafetería. Los clientes de las mesas contiguas a la suya han comenzado a interesarse por la conversación en vez de mirar sus platos bañados en azúcar y colesterol. No les quitan la mirada de encima. Hinata, en cambio, siente cómo sus tripas se trenzan a la altura de la nuez— y, además, ignorarme como los búhos a la mañana hasta _ayer_ por un trabajo que es para _hoy_. ¿Tú quién te piensas que soy? Muy simpático e inocente y sonrisita de ensueño pero luego a la mínima te vas con el rabo entre las piernas y ENCIMA —señala la pantalla que tiene el Excel abierto y un par de gráficas sin color entre los recuadros—¿te atreves a pedirme, cuando sabes que he hecho lo más difícil, que te ayude a colocar un par de variables en unos cuadros de mierda? Tú alucinas, tío.

Podría descoyuntarse el cuello y le dolería menos.

—Yo, bueno… Megumi, de verdad —Cuando inhala, el aire le raspa la garganta. Le araña el pecho—. _De verdad_ , no quería ofenderte. Era la primera vez, la primera vez en general, ¿sabes? Y me dio pavor que no fuese con la persona adecuada, lo siento.

 _Con la persona que quiero._

—Sabes que el sexo, es sexo, ¿no? Deja de comerte el coco por ello—remarca la chica, cruzándose de brazos. Una ceja oscura se alza con anticipación—. Aun así, me hace sentir mucho mejor saber que yo no tengo nada que ver con tu disfunción eréctil, ¿y bien? Por lo menos dime qué te tiene con esa cara de perro abandonado.

Parecía que las aguas se habían calmado un poco, eso, o quizás las lágrimas que casi se bebe al hablar la habían convencido de que el asunto era serio.

Megumi Kiyoka toca en una banda de música, si no lleva la guitarra a cuestas tararea canciones al ritmo de su pie izquierdo, nunca del derecho porque dice que le da mala suerte. La había conocido en la fila de reprografía del mismo modo que uno entabla conversación en la cola del paro: para arrullar las penas sobre un tema en concreto, esa vez, era la falta de seriedad y rapidez en cuanto a fotocopias por minuto se refiere; así que, habían acabado haciendo piña junto a tres más para que aceleraran el ritmo a los muy pisahuevos. Es un amasijo de cosas que a Hinata le impresionan. Tan bajita como su barbilla pero indignada con los tacones, suele llevar dos coletas rizadas bañadas en mechas fucsias, pocas veces le faltan palabrotas en la boca y suele gustarle oírse a sí misma. Si es alto, mejor. Al lado de su revuelo musical, Hinata se considera sólo una bombilla de 5 vatios, por primera vez él no llama la atención. En lo poco que la conoce, puede decir que tiene una obsesión insana por escribir todo con verde, que le flipa el café vienés con una cantidad indecente de crema batida, y colecciona chapas de cervezas a pesar de que siempre pide la misma.

Hoy por hoy, Hinata no sabe exactamente qué lo impulsó a pedirle salir, quizás es porque estar junto a ella era tan divertido como estar con un amigo de toda la vida. Y sentirse en casa en una ciudad lejana es un arma de doble filo, sobre todo si el chico que te gusta está a kilómetros de distancia y con el que acabas de salir te ha escorado a la _friendzone_ sin darle media noche de oportunidades. Si lo piensa claramente, la cita hubiera sido tan desastrosa como la segunda, sobre todo porque se perdía buscando en las mejillas del otro el recuerdo de Kageyama, la voz tres octavas más grave que le ponía los pelos de punta, sus peleas sin rumbos que acaban en sonrisas cómplices.

—Vale, pero el trabajo —duda unos segundos mirando con cierta histeria el logaritmo neperiano que prima en la barra—, no nos va a dar tiempo.

Megumi, ni corta ni perezosa, le arrebata de su hueco el portátil y se lo pone en el regazo, vestido por unos pantalones rotos negros y deshilachados.

—Tú habla y yo termino esto —Hinata puede ver el reflejo de las letras proyectadas hasta las gafas sin montura, redondas y diminutas que se le escurren hasta la punta de la nariz—, nos vendrá bien si no quieres que te corte los huevos la próxima vez que nos veamos. Y si quieres que volvamos a nuestra cómoda y aburrida amistad, también.

A lo mejor es la amenaza explícita que le ha hecho. Quizás es que no es nadie cercano que puede contar sus idiosincrasias por ahí. Tal vez sea la botella repleta de gaseosa que han agitado demasiado y va a reventar en cualquier momento. Pero, un minuto después de reorganizar sus recuerdos y coger una servilleta de esas que no secan nada porque son tan finas como las hojas de una Biblia y tienes que usar unas diez para limpiarte los morros, comienza a vomitarlo a borbotones.

De principio a fin. Y es como si soltara todo el aire que ha estado bullendo su estómago a fuego lento.

Y se lo cuenta, no se deja nada en el tintero, a una chica con la que tuvo la cita más penosa de su existencia. Que ha visto sin traje y sin sujetador y también tres sillas más abajo en sus clases viendo en Youtube desafíos de _Si te ríes pierdes_. Y, asimismo, que le ha dado el rapapolvo del siglo. Quizás sea eso, que a Hinata le ha aparecido la imagen mental de su hermana en una esquinita sonriendo como los zorros entre los arbustos mientras su madre grita a los cuatro vientos "qué es eso de andar descalzo llenando de barro el pasillo", y su padre asintiendo en silencio al mismo tiempo que lee el periódico del día. Es lo que piensa cuando entre anécdota y recuerdo comenta "soy tonto, lo sé" y escucha "eso no lo dudes" en respuesta, para seguir tecleando palabras y moviendo el cursor con el dedo índice y soltando "mm", "ajá", "esto es peor que una telenovela rosa" de vez en cuando. Hacen un breve parón para mediar el correo que le mandarán a la profesora junto a los archivos adjuntos y revisados concienzudamente. Para cuando llega al final, Megumi ha comenzado a hacerse trenzas al estilo Miércoles Addams –incluso lo mira de esa forma escalofriante e inquisitiva tan rara que tenía la niña–, dejando el ordenador aparcado y con la llave echada.

—Qué quieres que te diga, si me estás diciendo la verdad de forma objetiva, creo que sois el par de idiotas menos reconocido del universo —admite sin una pizca de tacto.

—Kageyama no…

— _Shhh_ — le chista, levantando el dedo índice—, te gusta de verdad, ¿no? Y hablo en el sentido más ñoño de la palabra, casi te salen arcoíris por la boca cada vez que dices algo de ese tío —habla como si oliera algo que huele mal, arrugando la nariz—. _Le quieres_ , lo suficiente como para andar medio fantasma a todas horas y bajar de peso en menos de cinco días. Ni se te ocurra rechistar, caraculo —se adelanta ella al ver la tirantez que lo embarga nada más nombrar esos kilos de menos—, puede que tú hayas pasado de mi como de la peste, pero generalmente me caes muy bien, ¿sabes? No me gustaría verte famélico la semana que viene en medio del _course navette,_ no podríamos competir a gusto.

Hinata se muerde la cara interna de su mejilla para no sonreír, asintiendo cada dos frases para darle a entender que la escucha. Con cada una de sus células. Él tampoco quiere perder contra ella, de todos modos.

—Está claro que, ¿Kageyama? —La duda hace que Megumi chasquee la lengua, enfadada consigo misma—, sí, bueno… Que él y tú os ponéis histéricos mutuamente y por alguna razón que no me cabe en la cabeza eso os encanta. Llevan demasiado tiempo con la dinámica _toma y daca_ y, ya ves, eso no está funcionando —suspira con ruido, como sacando la frustración de dentro—. Mira, no sois unos niños, estás coladito hasta los huesos por tu mejor amigo pero pones demasiado empeño en lamentarte porque te "odie" cuando sólo se ha cabreado.

—Tú no le viste la cara.

—Te la estoy viendo _a ti._ Y, sinceramente, si sois tan buenos amigos como me has contado, estará igual o más destrozado que tú.

—Estoy comiendo —Hinata siente la necesidad de decirlo a pesar de que las palabras se le arrastran por la lengua—. Sólo que no a las horas que debería y de vez en cuando vomito. De los nervios, yo que sé —se encoge de hombros, muy interesado en su pantalón color caqui—, me suele pasar usualmente cuando tengo un partido importante.

—Enfermo de amor, ¿eh? —medio dice, medio bufa en una risa irónica— Por favor, ¿podrías ser más cliché? Tienes la cara rara y me he comido un helado del tamaño de un atún y tú ni lo has mirado, a mí no me engañas.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes qué decir? —replica, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados— Pensé que querías ayudarme.

—Quería sentirme mejor, que es distinto —le recuerda, más transparente que el agua. A Hinata no sabe si le gusta que no sea una _quedabien_ o sentarse a esperar que le dé el golpe de gracia en cualquier momento—. A ver, qué quieres que te diga, la has cagado un _poquitín_. Pero puedes mirarlo por el lado bueno, está claro que no reaccionó así sólo porque su mejor amigo le ocultara que es bisexual y ha salido un par de vez por ahí a tomar algo.

—¿Tú crees?

—¿Tú no? ¿Estás hecho de leche condensada? Sólo hace falta que te mee encima para marcar su territorio y gritar que eres suyo —Megumi lo mira de reojo a través de la pantalla del móvil— ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho gracia? ¿Lo de orinarte encima o lo de dejarte una marca de permanencia?

Sin darse cuenta, comienza a ser consciente de su propia sonrisa, del dolor en las mejillas, de la oleada cálida que se expande rápida hasta las cejas y le eriza la piel de la cara.

—No seas asquerosa.

Ella lo mira como diciendo "contigo nunca se sabe, prefiero callarme la boca que ya hoy hemos tenido fandango", senda sonrisa pintada en los mofletes.

—Quiero hablar con él.

—Pues hazlo.

—Tengo miedo —admite con congojo.

Un camarero pasa corriendo a su lado y coge la copa fría que antes mojaba la mesa.

—Todo el mundo tiene miedos, aún más si hay una pequeña posibilidad de cambio, pero piensa una cosa. La única importante, en realidad. Deberías darte cuenta de que si sigues así acabarás jodiendo de verdad a la persona que quieres, no hay más. La sinceridad es lo primero —tiene los ojos derretidos en cariño, relajados, como sus palabras—. Si tienes miedo a volar, salta con miedo, Hinata. O eso pone en la pizarra —comenta Megumi, como quien no quiere la cosa, guiñando a la mesa de al lado donde la frase reza desde el tablero—. Puede que suene duro, pero dudo que vayan a estar peor de lo que ahora mismo están: evadiéndose mutuamente, aclarando nada —dice, a la par que le aprieta su mano. Fría y cálida, como ella misma—. O lo haces, o no lo hagas, pero creo que quedarse con la duda del "y si" es mil veces peor que el "por lo menos".

Las farolas del exterior han comenzado a encenderse de un amarillo pálido, una a una, a medida que el sol se acostaba en las telas del horizonte, entre los edificios y las nubes. Los clientes que se sentaron en las sillas a primera hora son diferentes a los que ahora piden trozos de tartas y batidos de fresa. El aroma a cacao le inunda el pecho seguido de un dolor agrio, un placer agudo, que podría hacerle llorar si no estuviese convencido, por primera vez en toda la semana, de que hay una solución clara al problema.

* * *

La primera vez que Hinata pisa la tienda el jueves después de entrenar, no hace más que mirar cada recodo que esconde esa diminuta habitación. Porque es especialmente pequeña, quizás tan grande como dos cuartos individuales juntos, podrían caber cinco personas caminando sin dificultad, siete pisándose los pies, y diez aguantando la respiración. Es un bazar repleto de cachivaches electrónicos, no hay esquina limpia de objetos –ni de polvo en realidad–, sin orden ni desorden. Del techo caían, colgado de una barra metálica oxidada, tamagochis tan antiguos como su fecha de nacimiento, en el mostrador (que era de cristal pero una capa de suciedad grasienta lo cubría) habían relojes y cadenas que _parecían_ laqueados en oro y plata.

—¿Estás seguro de que es un buen sitio?

No quería sonar prejuicioso, pero, para una vez que se iba a gastar su dinero –suyo, ahorrado, sufrido– y le iba a doler como si perdiera un brazo y no lo fuese a recuperar en toda su vida, quería que fuese bueno, ni le estafaran.

—Que sí, pesado —Iñaqui no para de mirar un drone en miniatura, en fonda de cohete.

Hay un hombre enorme, más ancho que alto, atendiendo a una pareja apunto de comprarse una tostadora. Hinata se pregunta si habrá también algún robot.

—Te veo mejor —admite Iñaqui, dándole un codazo en el brazo y guiñándole el ojo. Entran un paso más en la tienda y por fin puede ver la estantería del fondo, uno lleno de videojuegos y películas—. Hoy no has vomitado.

A Hinata no le sorprende que lo sepa, después de todo comparten baño y él no es precisamente silencioso cuando se despierta en medio de la noche para borrar a base de arcadas las pesadillas.

—Ayer hice el examen por fin y, además, terminé el trabajo —se encoge de hombros, muy entretenido con unos gorros repletos de luces que parpadean epilépticos—. Supongo que era tensión acumulada.

—Entonces, estarás preparado para el partido de mañana, ¿no? —comenta, rascándose una barba morena y espesa que se ha ido dejando durante todo el mes—. Llevaré la cámara cargada para grabarles en todo momento, y palomitas.

Y no insiste más en el tema.

—Que no falten las palomitas, ¿no?

—Que no falten —asiente, distraído.

De pronto, la mirada de Iñaqui se ilumina. Se le abren los ojos de par en par y podrían estar lanzando estrellas o chiribitas, pero brillan. La sonrisa da vida a sus mejillas. Y, cuando se mueve lo hace como lo haría un cometa cerca de la órbita de la Tierra, como si una cuerda invisible lo atrajera hasta la chica que acaba de salir de una puerta trasera.

Es guapa, sin embargo, Hinata intuye que lo que más le gusta de la chica es la cara de felicidad que tiñe la cara de Iñaqui nada más verla. Le pican las manos de no tener un móvil con el que sacarle una foto y plasmar la cara de lelo que se le queda nada más besarla.

Piensa burlarse un mes de esto, aún sin pruebas.

* * *

De repente, así como si todas las constelaciones del universo se alinearan y el sol volviese a brillar con la misma fuerza desde el Big Bang, observa cómo todos los ticks, antes solitarios y en columnas comienzan a tener un hermano gemelo y, en breves segundos, se tiñen de azul. Kageyama llega a plantearse si es posible aguantar más la respiración o si su cuerpo se tornará ceniza en algún momento de la noche si sus pulmones siguen succionando el oxígeno de esa forma, como lo haría un ciego a su bastón. O un moribundo a un pedazo de bocadillo. O los parásitos a la piel de su anfitrión. _Todo vale._

 _Mierda-mierda-mierda._

Está en línea, después de lo que a Kageyama le han parecido eones navegando entre otras galaxias, Hinata e _stá_ conectado. Y no ha pasado de largo su amago, "te echo de menos y no sé que hacer para enmendarlo", por entablar una conversación.

El bolígrafo negro que tiene en la mano derecha mancha el dobladillo del pantalón vaquero, y da igual. Le importan tres pimientos fritos y cuatro CocaColas que mañana deba comprar ese detergente tan raro que cuesta un ojo de la cara que su madre pilla de vez en cuando en el supermercado para eliminar la tinta azul que usa su padre. Es un dibujante novicio con la pluma y acaba siempre desparramándola sobre la camiseta de turno. A ver, que tampoco debería estar preocupado ni mucho menos, el indignado aquí es Kageyama y no Hinata, por supuesto que debería contestarle y mandarle bombones en forma de pelota de vóley, también. _Sobre todo_ , después de ignorarlo olímpicamente.

 _Estoy convencido de que eres lo suficiente irritante como para no salir de mi vida incluso cuando ya no estás en ella. Y eso me está matando por dentro, porque tu fantasma me persigue a todos lados y soy incapaz de exorcizarme si esa es la única manera de volver verte._

Hace lo que todo el mundo haría en su lugar: salvar esa pizca de orgullo que aún le recorre el cuerpo cerrando la conversación y con ello la aplicación entera. Ya era lo suficientemente patético con el asunto, gracias.

Aun así, su cuerpo independiente y bobo y enamorado siente cómo el pulso le corta la respiración cuando la ventana auxiliar del WhatsApp ilumina parte de la pantalla, reclamando su atención.

—Dude, estás moviendo toda la mesa —indica Yuu, reparando su ataque cardiaco con otro susto—. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Al primer mensaje, le siguen otros cinco.

—Sí, Kags, a este paso causarás otro terremoto y créeme, dudo que tu pisito situado a un gigante de distancia del suelo resista uno de magnitud 8 —secunda Arata, regaliz verde entre los labios y trazando espirales en sus apuntes.

Las rodillas de gelatina y el estómago huracán.

—Creo que está nervioso —tercia Ushijima que tiene la nariz metida en las hojas de una enciclopedia del tamaño de Rusia—, ¿voy preparando una tilita?

 _Sí, gracias por la obviedad, de verdad, premio al Genio del Año. Ojalá y te regalen un tapón para la boca, lo que me faltaba por oír esta noche. Métete la tila de lavanda que te has traído por donde yo me sé. Y espero que no te guste._

La salita de estar, usualmente decorada por una mesilla negra que no llega a las rodillas salvo si mides menos de metro veinte, un sillón recostado en la pared y un armario donde descansa la televisión de más de cinco palmos de ancho ahora son reemplazados por una mesa de madera (normalmente ubicada en la cocina y que compró con la ayuda de sus padres en Ikea bajo el maleficio de _Bjurta_ ) y cuatro sillas almidonadas por planos cojines color crema. El sofá había quedado desterrado contra el ventanal para estar a gusto y poder mover los pies de vez en cuando si las letras se volvían tinta de calamar y el sudor les escarchaba la piel. Dos botellas de vodka, cristal transparente y etiqueta roja, descansaban sobre los almohadones mientras que la bolsa llena de golosinas se había convertido, a medida que pasaba la tarde, en una pirámide de azúcar sobre el tablero. Kageyama no está nada a favor de alcoholizarse en plena época de clases, ni en ninguna época general. La idea de ser abstemio de por vida la llevaba tatuada en la piel, sobre todo cuando su vena hipocondríaca parecía irrigar al cerebro lo _malo, negativo, nefasto_ y _contraproducente_ que era embeberse hasta no recordar su propio nombre.

Mas ahí estaba, a un par de temas del coma etílico.

La cosa había sido muy simple: Yuu quería salir de fiesta, Arata también. Sorprendentemente Ushijima estaba de buenas y "a mí me da igual, mañana es sábado". Así que él había quedado como el muermo del grupo al decir que _no_ más de diez veces.

—Pues nos la cogemos en tu piso —había sentenciado Arata entre toallas y vapor, después del entrenamiento. Se había teñido el pelo de lila y aún le resultaba raro mirarlo directamente a la cara sin perderse en esos hilachos de fantasía.

—Nosotros pondremos la bebida, evidentemente —contribuyó Yuu, caminando hasta el espejo para retocarse las cejas. Porque el muy niño pijo no le bastaba con tardar una eternidad en arreglarse los rulos trenzados en espigas, ni desdoblar y volver a doblar la camiseta para que quede especialmente arrugada, sino que además sacaba las pinzas y se pegaba al espejo dejando un rastro de aliento en él mientras tiraba de minúsculos pelos rubios.

—Yo llevaré regaliz —remarcó Ushijima antes de salir por la puerta.

Y, a eso, nadie levantó una queja.

Pero, aquí viene el más grande de todos los peros, Kageyama ha comenzado a sentir una seria empatía por los alcohólicos que gastan sus penas en brandy, coñac o algo muy turbio que lo llevan a la luna sin billete de vuelta. Necesitaba desconectar un segundo de esa sensación apabullante y enredada que le besaba la piel al ver un día más tachado en su calendario sin saber de Hinata o acabaría por volverse loco.

No obstante, ahora está justo ahí, haciendo lo que Hinata sabe hacer a la perfección: poner su mundo del revés y, si puede, llevárselo al suyo propio. A Kageyama le cuesta seis tranquilizantes y una manzanilla de hierbabuena abrir sus mensajes, esquivando las miradas inquisitivas de Yuu y Arata –Ushijima seguía muy metido en… _algo–_ que no sólo le echaban a él sino también entre ellos.

Se recuesta en la silla y esconde el móvil detrás del Código de Procedimiento Penal antes de poner la contraseña. Las mariposas comienzan a revolotearle el estómago. Respira hondo. El esternón se le hunde como el Titanic, lento y sin poder volver atrás. Mira el icono verde con un teléfono en blanco. Pincha en él.

Sólo queda el capitán a bordo del barco, y no se siente valiente ni orgulloso de ser el último.

Abre la conversación con los ojos más cerrados que abiertos, como cuando ves una película de terror y la adrenalina puede con el miedo.

Y tiras de la tirita justo en la parte del susto.

¡Tengo móvil nuevo! [22:03]

Por fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin [22:03]

Siento no habértelo dicho :( [22:04]

Mira mejor te llamo, ¿VALE? [22:04]

En diez minutos o así, tengo que salir fuera [22:04]

Estate atento, porfaplis. [22:04]

 _Porfaplis_

Le iba a llamar. Llamar, lo que se dice _llamar._ Con todas las de la ley: conectar vía satélite dos móviles que llevan las ondas de su voz y las comunica a otra persona.

Y, claro, llamar por teléfono implica hablar.

Hablar. Escuchar su voz. Tener la charla.

 _No sé si estoy preparado para tenerla. No sé siquiera si estoy preparado para beber chupitos cómo quieres que esté preparado para hablar contigo, idiota, que es como tirarte desde un avión sin paracaídas. Dios, Hinata._

Sondea las posibilidades de levantarse de la mesa y no decir nada. Escurrirse silenciosamente hasta el cuarto de baño y encerrarse hasta que su móvil comience a vibrar en el bolsillo, o en la mano. Posiblemente en la mano. Pero Arata lo mira cada dos párrafos mientras Yuu parece estarlo tomando como modelo artístico, así que va a tener que levantarse a la de ya antes de levantar más sospechas.

—Voyalbaño —habla tan rápido que sólo se entiende a sí mismo porque ha estado repitiéndose esa frase unas diez veces antes de decirla en voz alta. Carraspea, de pie y con los tobillos de gelatina—. Voy al baño.

—Vale

—Después te sigo dibujando. No logro captar la belleza intrínseca de tu malhumor aparente.

Ushijima ni siquiera se inmuta. Y a Kageyama le parece todo demasiado fácil.

—Quizás tarde un poco —insiste, por si acaso. Necesita asegurarse de que no van a darle el coñazo cuando esté derritiéndose sentado sobre el retrete, suficiente humillación para una noche.

Ushijima, que hasta entonces sólo había levantado la mirada para beber agua y estirar la espalda, suspira y _lo premia_ con un pulgar contento. Hacia arriba, como a los niños.

Este tío es gilipollas.

—¡No quiero saber tu itinerario caguil, dude! —ríe Arata, merendándose dos ladrillos de regaliz repletos de azúcar.

—Saca una foto y mándamela, quiero ver si estás haciendo caca con regularidad —anima Yuu, para luego observarlo con asco— pero ponle algo al baño luego, no me seas guarro.

—Váyanse a comer mierda un rato.

Arrastra los pies enfundados en unas babuchas grises por el suelo de madera. Está entrando en el pasillo cuando escucha:

—Si es la tuya me la zampo en un santiamén.

Se abstiene a pensar cuál de los dos idiotas ha dicho esa barbaridad.

No tiene ni idea de cómo llegó a su baño, lleno de azulejos blancos y pulcros como los chorros del oro, ni en qué momento cerró el pestillo que a veces se traba y debe intentar colocarlo unas cuatro para que se quede en su sitio, esta vez parece ser colaborador encerrándolo dentro de una seguridad insubstancial (si esto fuera una película de terror, probablemente la chica pensaría que está sana y salva dentro de cuatro paredes con una ventana del tamaño de una cabeza a mil pies del suelo aunque, de toda la vida, los fantasmas atraviesan paredes). No recuerda haberse mojado la cara ni mucho menos la nuca; no obstante, ahí están, húmedas y frías. Reconfortantes hasta el último hueco lleno de neurastenia. Incluso había puesto una toalla en la tapa del váter antes de sentarse.

Deberían darle una distinción a su subconsciente.

Tampoco puede discernir los minutos que ha pasado observando con sumo detenimiento los números digitales de su móvil, sin atreverse a mirar a otro lado que no sea una pantalla iluminada por el rostro feliz y redondo y lleno de una sonrisa brillante que lo hunden en una intranquila pasividad, pero no deben ser muchos ya que no hay ninguna llamada perdida como mensaje adicional.

Medita en lo que podrían haber estado haciendo, como hablar por Skype sobre su partido que fue hace dos horas; no ha podido evitar cotillearleel Facebook a todos los de la Kyodai para cerciorarse de que le iba bien. Aunque, claro que le iba a ir bien. Le _tenía_ que ir bien porque había sido el mejor capitán que había tenido el Karasuno, porque era el compañero más fiel y dedicado que cualquier otra persona querría tener. Porque se lo merecía y punto.

El móvil le vibra en la mano, por todo el cuerpo. Esa fracción de segundos en el que ve la pantalla encenderse, el nombre de Hinata tintinear, su propio dedo deslizarse sobre el "aceptar", la respiración que se siente pesada a la par que coloca el móvil tan cerca de su oreja que podría fundirse con su piel. Todo lo _vive_ a cámara lenta, con los latidos de única banda sonora y el dolor en el pecho que nace justo en el corazón como una aguja incrustada en la piel. Y los ojos viendo borroso.

Coge aire sin notar que entra. Se quita las pantuflas porque los dedos de los pies arden en fiebre. Busca las palabras adecuadas, rascándose la barbilla.

—¡Kageyama!

—¿Hinata?

Es una tontería pensar que Hinata le ha hablado casi a la vez porque a lo mejor también esta consumido por los nervios.

Kageyama dice: Hola

Hinata responde: Hola

Kageyama replica: Hola

Hinata insiste: Hola

Así, dos veces más. Puede que esté siendo el ser más idiota del universo, pero _da igual_ porque su voz suena a todas las cosas buenas del mundo, extraordinaria y resplandeciente. Es como un día de verano. Escucharle _es_ el sol sobre la piel, caliente e impalpable que cala hasta los huesos. Kageyama no era consciente del hambre que tenía de escucharlo hasta que le ha oído decir su apellido, abriéndole un boquete en el estómago tan amplio que podría partirlo en dos.

Lo trata de imaginar, en un cuarto lleno de cosas inútiles, figuritas tontas, apuntes arrugados aunque _suyos_ a fin de cuentas, que nunca ha visto _oficialmente_ pero que ha ojeado en videollamadas, esas en las que se proyecta allí dentro. Junto a él, hablando a tres suspiros de trayecto y no a un abismo de camino. Fijo que huele a él por todos partes, a manzana verde con canela, anís y esencia de vainilla, todo hervido en agua con cáscara de naranja. A césped en primavera y a girasol. Acostado en una cama que le colgarían los pies, llena de mantas; posiblemente sonriendo, porque si Hinata no sonríe el mundo entero no valdría la pena, dejaría de ser brillante, dejaría de sentirse pletórico.

—Hinata —empieza, porque necesita saber. Saber si está bien o si lo ha estado, si cree que aprobará el examen del miércoles que él mismo apuntó en un pequeño calendario que tiene en su escritorio, si ha estado durmiendo bien o si, como él, tiene pesadillas en los que ambos son protagonistas y un cometa los separa eternamente. Saber… en fin, sobre _él_.

—No, nononono. Espera, realmente no te llamaba para hablar —El corazón le araña el pecho y luego se lo abre de par en par—. Es decir, claro que quiero hablar… _esto_ es muy difícil. Lo tengo todo en mi cabeza, alto y claro, pero te escucho y creo que podría quedarme hueco por dentro. —No respira de nuevo hasta que lo escucha coger aire. Casi puede verlo con el pecho tres tallas más grande de retener el oxígeno— ¡Guah! _A-ver_ , creo, no sé. _Agg_ … Empezaré por lo que yo crea y si no me entiendes me lo dices, ¿vale?

Kageyama asiente dos veces repasando el marco de la puerta, barnizada y de un marrón tan oscuro como las avellanas, hasta que se da cuenta que no lo tiene delante y susurra un sí, bronco y lacónico.

La piel eléctrica, una masa de cables desnudos.

—Hoy fue mi primer partido, ¿sabes? Me he doblado un tobillo nada más empezar. ¡No ha sido nada! De verdad de la buena que no ha sido nada, pero me han sacado los primero quince minutos —quiere preguntarle si aún le duele, obligarle a que se eche pomada antes de dormir, que se masajee la zona de derecha a izquierda y no al revés como siempre hace todo. Sin embargo, sigue mudo—. Aunque, he conseguido el punto de gracia y eso debería animar a cualquiera… ¡Es decir! Kageyama, ¡Ha sido mi primer partido en la universidad! Con los grandes, y créeme cuando te digo que son tan altos y más anchos que Tsukishima. Incluso algunos igual de irritantes... Bueno, el caso es que debería sentirme contento, igual que cuando ganamos las nacionales la primera vez, o cada vez que ganábamos simplemente, o un _GUAH_ similar a cuándo hacíamos todos juntos prácticas con otros equipos, ¿tú me entiendes no? En vez de ello me he sentido tan vacío que no me notaba los huesos. Me tocaba y estaban ahí, pero a la vez no —se le atasca la voz en la garganta y Kageyama querría ver sus ojos para comprobar que está bien, que está entero y no roto como suena. Como lo escucha. Cogería el primer taxi o vuelo con tal de rodearle entre sus brazos y decirle que _él tampoco se nota nada por dentro_ —. me falta el aire todo el tiempo y… Dios, no se me quita de la cabeza tu cara, Kageyama, como si tu héroe se hubiese convertido en el villano de la película después de masacrar a una ciudad entera llena de inocentes y no hubiera vuelta atrás. Es que no te viste y, y, y… me encantaría decirte todo esto en persona pero no tengo fuerzas para mirarte a los ojos y volver a ver cómo me miras así. Vacío. Tengo muchas cosas que contarte, pero, en serio, nada es tan importante como nosotros. Y, no solo eso, no es solo un nosotros. Eres tú, quizás no lo entiendas, pero _lo vales_ , ¿Entiendes? Eres genial y maravilloso y no quiero que pienses lo contrario.

—Hinata —Es todo latidos sordos y vista borrosa.

 _Para, para, no hace falta que sigas. No te mereces esto, ¿Me oyes? No te merezco._

—Y, el caso, es que a pesar de que he estado intentado hacer algo bueno por los dos siendo un cobarde —continua, y él no puede ver más allá de los puntos de luz que dejan las lámparas después de mirarlas fijamente por un buen rato. Los ojos cerrados con tanta fuerza que le duelen los párpados y le punzan la sien— sin cruzar las dos horas de tren para verte y saber que estás bien. A pesar de ello. Ya no puedo más. No lo aguanto. No soporto no mandarte un "buenos días" acompañado de una imagen. No soporto no saber de ti cuando llegas de clase. No soporto no verte molesto cuando te cambio de nombre y me dices "Hinata idiota". No soporto no poder darte ánimos cuando tienes algo que hacer. No soporto no criticar contigo las series. No… —la risa se le corta, y sabe que está llorando. Kageyama lleva sin llorar mucho tiempo, sin embargo esa noche podría— Y eso son un montón de "no".

—¿Por qué? —La pregunta brota sola, como las malas hiervas en un terreno seco, sin saliva en la boca y con el corazón aun bombeando miedos y demonios que todo el mundo querría ocultar, pero que Hinata los has ido desenterrando a dentelladas bajo su piel.

—Porque es mejor cuando estás —dice, simple. Deja que el mantel resbale por los cubiertos sin pensar que, quizás, se rompa la vajilla nueva—. Todo es mejor cuando tú estás, Kageyama.

De pronto, todo vuelve a la normalidad. El cuerpo entero suspira, se despresuriza lentamente, poco a poco, como un avión al aterrizar que afloja el agarre en las ruedas y desciende unos centímetros. Agotado después de un largo viaje.

Los dedos le trepidan por toda la cara cuando se los pasa en un gesto desesperado –y por un momento no sabe si es la mano o el cuerpo entero el que tiembla–, cincelando cada forma que encuentran, la nariz, el arco de las cejas, los pómulos fríos. No sabe si es porque posiblemente tenga un soplo de aire en el corazón para toda la vida y no le importe tener que estar yendo asiduamente a revisiones médicas o porque le duele la carne de no tenerlo delante y tocarlo y sentirlo maravilloso contra él y decirle cuanto le quiere y lo ha querido desde que sus ojos viajaron más allá de la red. Que ha sido un muerto en vida esos cinco días que han parecido siglos. Y, _madre mía_ , es Hinata diciéndole cosas que jamás creería escuchar de su boca refiriéndose a él.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer —se escucha hablar, por fin. El corazón de colibrí—, si se te ocurre que un "nos vemos" es un "no quiero saber de ti" pienso darte de hostias hasta que no recuerdes ni tú nombre, ¿Vale? No desaparezcas, no me hagas buscarte por todos lados. No me hagas echarte de menos porque soy capaz de recorrerme todo el país para amarrarte al tren más cercano y pasearte por los carriles hasta que me prometas que no volverás a hacerlo.

—Si lo dices así no hay quien te diga que no, Tontoyama.

— _Hinata._

—Vale, sí. _Sí_.

Se aprieta la rodilla entre los dedos, se talla el hueso de la rótula con las yemas fría de los nervios. El corazón en un puño.

Sabe que es una tontería. Las promesas se hacen en una mesa redonda y suelen ser cosas de caballeros medievales que de universitarios siendo adultos por primera vez, aun así, esa diminuta afirmación suena mayor y antigua y _mejor._

Por lo visto la realidad tiene que golpéale la puerta –literalmente– bajo el grito opacado de Yuu y Arata berreando que si no sale en cinco minutos la tirarían abajo y buscarían un embudo para empezar bien la noche. A lo mejor debería decirles que él ya ha empezado la noche maravillosamente.

—¿Están tocando la puerta? ¿Qué ha pasado con el timbre?

—Es la del baño… Los chicos han querido estudiar, salvando las distancias que para ellos terminar de estudiar es colmarse a alcohol después de aprenderse un par de párrafos.

La risa de Hinata le silba en el oído, alegre, y Kageyama nota cómo se le doblan las rodillas aun estando sentado y un huracán le crece en el estómago.

—¡Qué guay! Jolin, te tengo una envidia, yo estoy reventadísimo así que me iré a dormir ya. Podemos hablar mañana. O, bueno, cuando quieras —susurra Hinata, sobrecogido.

—En realidad, se quedan a dormir —se muerde el labio nada más decirlo. Alcanza una de las pantuflas estirándose de una forma muy ridícula con tal de no levantarse, todavía no, está seguro de lo que va a ver en el espejo y eso sólo lo haría sentirse muy consciente de sí mismo.

Un "en serio, ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?" resuena a través de la madera.

—Vete, anda. O pensarán que te han abducido los extraterrestres.

—Que se jodan un rato.

—Yo no me voy a quejar —ríe. Y a Kagayema le encanta que se ría y mucho más si el motivo es porque quiere seguir hablando con él—. Pero a ver, ¿por qué no te has ido a tu cuarto?

—Y, ¿qué crees que pensarían que estoy haciendo en el cuarto? ¿a solas? ¿ _encerrado_? Eres memo o qué.

—¡Y tú un borde de mierda! Sólo preguntaba, subnoryama —No lo ve, pero apuesta sus zapatillas favoritas a que tiene las mejillas tan infladas como los globos en una fiesta de cumpleaños. Luego murmura bajito—. Aunque creo que en el baño viene a ser lo mismo, la verdad.

Kageyama entiende que hay dos peleles rondándole el baño igual que unos cuervos vuelan en círculos sobre la carne fresca hasta tener la oportunidad de lanzarse en picado y hundir el pico como buenos carroñeros que son. Van a hacer lo mismo con él. Van a sacarle el jugo de la conversación hasta que se quede sin sangre para luego sustituirla por alcohol.

— _Kags_ —llama a media voz, quizás porque no es normal en él quedarse callado cuando lo insultan, pero _qué quieres que haga, qué quieres que haga si me acabas de llenar el cuerpo de algodón de azúcar y ahora no tengo fuerzas para colgarte_ — mañana hablamos, ¿sí? En realidad, me estoy quedando sopa. Llevo un buen rato con los ojos cerrados porque si los abro me pican un montón.

—Vale.

—Quiero seguir hablando contigo—se apresura a decir y Kageyama escucha la cama moverse, a los muelles cantar— pero tú estás en el _baño_ , y ellos están ahí para estar contigo. Y yo me muero de sueño. Blanco y en botella.

—Leche —responde, obvio—. Espero no morir esta noche.

—Deberíamos hacerlo.

El corazón le dispara balas de adrenalina.

—Qué —la voz le sale agria y aguda.

—Beber juntos algún día, idiota, tiene que ser divertido —ríe en susurros— ¿qué pensabas?

—No es mi culpa que te expliques como el culo, subnormal. Mira, no, ya eres hiperactivo cuando estás en tu estado natural, borracho debes ser una bola de TDAH. Si no fuera por el partido me estarías gritando al oído como de costumbre —agarra la otra pantufla y se la enfunda en el pie. Escucha a Ushijima habla con los otros dos detrás de la puerta y espera de todo corazón que no lo vayan a usar como mole para abrirla. Porque podría—. Mañana. Tarde. Skype.

—Vale, Señor Código Morse, buenas noches.

Un segundo antes de cortar y sin darle tiempo a respuesta –Kageyama es así, necesitaba cerrar él la conversación o, posiblemente, le daría una aneurisma de tantas emociones juntas– le exige que se ponga crema, de derecha a izquierda, por muy zombi que se encuentre.

Mientras se guarda el móvil en el bolsillo delantero del vaquero y levanta el culo de la toalla, procura actuar con la mayor naturalidad posible. El pomo está ahí, a dos pasos y medio, y detrás de esa barrera marrón aguardan sus compañeros de equipo confabulando para saber qué cojones lleva haciendo en el baño más de media hora. Se restriega la cara con agua lo más congelada posible, procurando no mirarse al espejo rectangular que le llega a la frente porque es demasiado alto para la población japonesa y porque _sabe_ lo que va a ver y aún no está _para nada preparado para ello_ –a pesar de que le duelen las mejillas de tanto sonreír. Sí, sonreír. Incluso teme no volver jamás a su estado original, uno en el que está cómodo y nadie lo juzga–. Maquillar las ganas irrefrenables de saltar muy alto y gritar más fuerte hasta que se le desbarate el nudo en la garganta que lleva allí tanto tiempo que ya era parte de su cuerpo. Pero es inevitable. Cortar la corriente caliente de sangre que sube como un cohete y le riega el cerebro lleno de palabras –esas que guardará de por vida entre lo que le hace de carne y hueso y lo que le hace _persona_ – para luego bajar la sangre en picado hasta los pies, hasta la punta de los dedos, haciéndolo sobrehumano.

No puede evitar sentirse pletórico, porque nunca ha sido lo mejor para nadie ni siquiera se ha planteado que es suficiente para otra persona. En su cabeza sólo es el chico que debe controlarse, que debe encajar como puede, a duras penas, con sus estallidos de mal humor que producen miradas condescendientes o huidas despavoridas en dirección contraria. _Por favor_ , si hasta su propio equipo lo había dejado solo en una cancha en medio de un partido, ¿quién en su sano juicio querría tenerlo cerca? Pero había llegado Hinata, le había quitado de un manotazo la corona, la capa, el bastón y el trono. Lo había manchado de barro con sus peleas, colocándole un balón entre sus manos y, ya está, eso es lo único que importa. Kageyama era una rosa llena de espinas y Hinata le había puesto protectores para que no hiciera sangrar a quien quisiera tocarlo; seguramente le había arreglado la vida y no tiene ni idea de cómo.

Hace que todo sea más sencillo. Fácil. Y para una vez que las cosas se complican Kageyama la ha cagado monumentalmente cerrándose, sin preguntar y dándole la espalda como buen asocial intempestivo que es. Sin embargo, Hinata –como siempre– se las ha ingeniado para cepillarle las dudas de la piel, darle la certeza de que sí sirve, de que es mejor, que no solo es suficiente para él, sino que es suficiente. A secas.

Para cuando abre la puerta, la reacción popular son risas, palmadas en los hombros y una preocupante cara estupefacta por parte de Ushijima. Arata no para de secarse las lágrimas de corrillo mientras berrea junto a Yuu pegándose a sí mismo en los muslos, pataleando su maravilloso parqué, tambaleándose el uno al otro mientras le señalan a él como un mono de circo.

 _Pero a ver._

—Sois gilipollas o qué pasa.

—Es que… Es que —comienza Arata secándose, nuevamente, unas lágrimas que no han caído a sus gafas pero que, igualmente, parecen estar molestándolo como para continuar la conversación—, tú cara, tío. Tienes la sonrisa más terrible del universo.

—Es la misma de siempre, he ido al cuarto de baño no a un cirujano plástico —se oye decir con toda la entereza que le queda, notando como se le calienta el cuello y las orejas.

 _Yo los mato._

—Vamos, bro, no te rías de él. Acaba de hablar con su amorcito —boquea Yuu— es natural que sonría como si le hubiese tocado la lotería.

—¿Lo sabían? —mira al dúo dinámico con los ojos como plato— ¿LO SABÍAN?

 _Los mato y seguro que le hago un favor al mundo y todo._

—Me alegro de que hayas podido arreglar las cosas con Hinata Shouyou, no has estado haciendo un buen trabajo como colocador últimamente y me estaba empezando a preocupar—Kageyama no sabe si partirle la cara, gritarle o echarlo de su casa. Para lo grande que es se mueve como una condenada serpiente en su hábitat, se le había acercado silenciosamente y le había hablado (mano en el hombro) con tanta solemnidad que podría morderle el gaznate.

Posiblemente había sido su cara de incredulidad, o que Ushijima nunca dice frases tan largas. O ambas. Pero hubo una nueva horda de carcajadas que llenó el piso y Kageyama no pudo evitar contagiarse de la situación.

—Venga, colega. Ya nos devolverás el favor en otro momento —dice Yuu, las mejillas arreboladas. Le pasa un brazo por el hombro y él se deja hacer—. Oye, incluso estás guapo así, ¿puedo sacarte una foto?

—No tientes a tu suerte.

Esta vez, no le aparta el brazo, ni siquiera cuando Arata se apunta a la cadena humana y él queda en medio de un calor soporífero.

—Bueno, esto hay que celebrarlo, ¿no? Mira tú, qué bien que tengamos dos hermosas esperándonos en el sofá para dejarlas secas —insinúa Arata, que huele a chuches por todos lados—. Ushiwaka, ¿vas sirviendo tú los vasos? Nosotros aún tenemos que sonsacarle todo al señorito.

Kageyama quiere golpear algo, con mucha, mucha fuerza. Y a la vez abrazar a un montón de cachorritos de perro. También piensa en los muelles de la cama de Hinata y en cómo sonarían si los dos estuviesen encima.

* * *

 **Los hechos que pasan a continuación están muy difusos en la mente de Kageyama, puede que ni siquiera estén en el orden adecuado y, posiblemente, no tengan ninguna validez.**

* * *

El juego es un compendio de reglas estúpidas y fáciles de llevar, lo complejo son las normas extras que han querido ponerle ellos para avivar la noche y que el alcohol corra raudo como un río: No se puede decir "no", ni "si", ni "dos". En ningún idioma, ni tampoco para formular frases coherentes. Y porque les ha parado los pies con eso de no usar la letra "e".

¿Qué esperaban? ¿Qué se tomara la botella de un trago? No ha bebido en su vida y la primera vez no lo iba a hacer a lo kamikaze.

Las primeras rondas son muy sencillas. Jugar al UNO es lo más sencillo del mundo, lo más humillante también. Sobre todo, cuando los tres se ponen contra Kageyama y lanzan dos más dos y el _cabrónhijodeputa_ de Ushiwaka echa un más cuatro y él no tiene una mierda y, aparte de comerse ocho cartas, ha gritado "no" tres veces y debe beberse tres chupitos a pelo.

Lo hace lo más rápido que puede, sintiendo cómo el alcohol le raspa la piel y le incendia un fuego en el pecho que muere en el estómago; sustituye el sabor amargo con un regaliz del tamaño de una casa y, de repente, empieza a preguntarse dónde es que Wakatoshi-te-mataré-en-la-siguiente-ronda-Ushijima ha comprado tantas chuches de diferentes sabores y formas sin dejarse un pastizal en ello. Aunque, ahora que lo piensa, puede que sea un tío con dinero. Nunca le ha importado una mierda eso, pero ahora le parece la cosa más interesante del universo.

Eso, y saber porqué el regaliz negro sabe tan cochinamente mal.

Así que se lo pregunta, después de tirar una carta que cambia el sentido, por lo que vuelve a tocarle a Yuu. Van las rojas.

—Mira, ¿tú tienes dinero? —cuando habla –no es porque esté bebido por tres culitos de vaso sino porque no quiere beber más en un buen rato– lo hace con sumo cuidado.

Ushiwaka-tengo-toda-la-suerte-del-universo lo mira impasible y con dos copazos encima.

—Yo no —se encoge de hombros al escuchar grito de Yuu porque ha dicho "no". Arata le empieza a verter el endemoniado líquido de los cojones— son mis padres los que tienen.

 _Ya, claro._

—Ya, claro —mira de reojo sus cartas. No están nada mal, podría mandar a la mierda a Yuu en la siguiente— ¿y lo gastas?

—¿Y ese interés en nuestro hombre cuatro puertas? —vacila Arata hincándole un diente a un melón del tamaño de una goma y saltándole el turno al _cuatro puertas_ —. Te toca.

—Ya, lo sé. —tira, aun mirando a Ushijima. Escucha de lejos un "dude, yo te quería, eres un cabronazo" mientras coge dos cartas y pierde turno.

—Soy de gastar más bien poco a n… —mira de reojo al bote aun bastante lleno y por primera vez Kageyama ve algo parecido al pavor en sus ojos—. Gasto más bien poco.

—Cambio a verde —avisa Arata.

—A Ushi le quedan dos —comenta –porque sí– Yuu y él mismo se sirve su ronda lo que a Kageyama le parecen tres chupitos en uno.

—Nah, es que me vino a la cabeza.

Los tres le miran con ojos entrecerrados.

—He dicho "nah", no, "no" —deberían pegarle por ser tan subnormal.

Al final se lleva tres.

* * *

No quería ni pensar en el medio vómito, más bilis que comida, que había en su cocina ahora mismo. Le había echado agua. Y él se había bebido un tazón también. Pero aún el olor ácido le perduraba en la nariz, aunque se sentía bien. Estupendo. Con unas energías renovadas que jamás habría podido sentir si no fuera por el vodka.

El vodka es maravilloso. El alcohol, lo es en general.

Enfoca la cara de Ushi (ahora lo llamaba así porque su lengua parecía trabarse un poco cada vez que intentaba decirlo en voz alta) y le enseña el más cuatro que le va a lanzar a Yuu en la siguiente ronda. Éste le asiente, solemne, y Kageyama nunca lo ha visto de esa forma, las mejillas arreboladas y la mirada vidriosa, es hasta agradable.

Arata tiene el móvil en la mano, no sabe por qué y tampoco le importa.

—Qué, colega, ¿cómo te sientes? —dice Yuu.

Para poder verle tiene que girar toda la cabeza, como si estuviese en el otro extremo de la habitación y no pudiera mover el cuerpo, sólo el cuello. Siente la sensación vertiginosa de estar sobre una montaña rusa a pesar de nunca haberse montado en una.

—Genial —la sonrisa aparece sola— deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo. Beber es la hostia —¿por qué sus piernas se mueven solas y pega saltitos en la silla? Aun así, eso también es divertido— No sé por qué no lo he probado antes.

—Joder, bro, está fatal —escucha que ríe uno— mañana nos va a matar, ya verás.

—Tú sigue grabando, para la posteridad.

A Kageyama lo único que le importa es que puede ir más rápido que los demás.

* * *

—¿Por qué me pesan tanto los brazos? Así no puedo jugar al voleibol.

La cabeza también le pesa un quintal, aunque puede que siempre haya pesado eso y ahora tuviese superpoderes para poder magnificarlo todo. Es una mierda de poder, si uno lo piensa detenidamente, pero es la única posibilidad y respuesta a que él esté tirado en el suelo.

¿Cómo llegó ahí?

¿Por qué el pelo de Arata es tan jodidamente violeta? Porque es _muy_ violeta, no malva, ni azul. Violeta. Rastas violetas. Se las ha tocado a Yuu un par de veces, pero las de Arata parecen más suaves.

 _Quizás porque son violetas._

—Ahora no vas a jugar, tío —habla su, ahora, incógnita personal—. Ahora te vas a ir a la cama.

—Pero ¿por qué? —Y la "e" se alarga tanto que le duele la garganta— Venga, juguemos un poco, hace buen tiempo fuera.

—Afuera hace cinco grados, dude.

—Pues yo tengo calor.

—No vas a ir a jugar fuera, anda, levántate.

—No me da la gana.

Y la conversación termina ahí. Su piso, sus normas. Y tiene el pelo violeta, a la gente así no se le puede tomar enserio.

—Hinata querría que te fueras a dormir —Advierte, alto y potente. Con una sonrisa gigantesca.

—¿Seguro? —pregunta, mirando de reojo los troncos violetas que le brotan como liatris –son las flores favoritas de su madre y también más raras que un perro verde– y se rasca la barbilla. Acierta en la nuez.

—Segurísimo —parece tan convencido.

—Entonces vale.

Su piso, sus normas. Y su Hinata.

* * *

—Deberíamos ir a comprar algo para comer.

—Yo opto por embutido, y pan. Me apetece un bocadillo enorme y así no manchamos mucho.

—Iré yo, tú los cuidas, dude.

—Ushijima está perfectamente. Míralo ahí, ni se inmuta, bro.

—Espera a que se levante de la silla, puede que ni dé medio paso.

Kageyama mira a ¿Watakoshi? O cómo se llame, como se mira al bicho más raro de todo el universo a punto de salir de su crisálida, sin prestar la más mínima atención a los otros dos. Todavía siguen en la mesa, algo húmeda y no entiende qué habrá pasado para que esté mojada pero ya mañana se acordará de limpiarla, hoy tiene que entender qué le pasa a… ¿Ushiwatoshi?

Cuando reposa el brazo, el codo le duele un poco; puede ser porque ha golpeado la mesa en exceso al moverse, pero es que parecía estar tan lejos. Sana-sana, culito de rana, sino sana hoy, sanará mañana. Recarga la barbilla en la palma y siente la carga del mundo sobre su mano.

—¿Tú qué quieres? —puede que haya hablado y puede que no, pero el tío le contesta de todos modos. La primera vez no le entiende— ¿Qué?

—Pechuga.

—¿Cómo que pechuga? —insiste. Porque claro, a lo mejor quiere un filete y no lonchas.

—Pechuga de… ¿cerdo?

Vomita la carcajada nada más escucharlo. Es para partirse.

—¿Qué acabas de decir, Ushiwaka? —esta vez Kageyama sí sabe quién habla. Un tío alto y rubio que identifica normalmente por Yuu.

 _AH._

Una bombilla termina de encenderse.

 _Ese era el nombre._

—De… ¿vaca? —todo el rostro se le deforma de angustia. Quizás es que no se entiende ni él.

Kageyama no se entiende tampoco, pero todo es tronchante.

—Claro que sí, está perfectamente, Yuu.

—Bueno, vendré rápido.

—Y me dejas con estos dos que no saben ni hablar.

Es entonces cuando se levanta por primera vez. Craso error.

* * *

De pronto siente algo contra su mano, es blando pero está cubierto por una tela dura y pedregosa. Levanta la vista del suelo y aunque lo ve todo un poco brillante y borroso por los lados, logra distinguir el pantalón vaquero de alguien. Lo que toca es especialmente almidonado, no como una pierna que es dura, más si son deportistas como ellos, así que aprieta un poco.

—¡No me toques la polla, Kageyama!

 _Ah, pues no está nada mal._

Se mira la mano como si fuera ajena a su cuerpo entero.

—No me puedo creer que Ushiwaka haya caído rendido en el sofá.

—Ni lo muevas, dormirá la mona y se irá a casa cuando se despierte.

Mira a Yuu, desde el suelo, y dice algo parecido a "perdón", no lo tiene muy claro porque posiblemente haya dicho "prdon" o "cacahuete". Qué más da, ni que estuviera en un examen.

Por lo menos ha sido con un amigo. Su primer pene.

* * *

Se despierta de golpe y porrazo, como si un yunque le hubiese reventado la cabeza en forma de canción. Quién lo mandaba a poner _You give love a bad name_ de _Bon Jovi_ como sonido de llamada. Y quién lo mandaba a no poner el móvil en silencio después de llegar medio muerto de un partido. Y quién, en su sano juicio, era capaz de llamarlo tan temprano si todavía el sol estaba durmiendo. Él también debería estar durmiendo. Él _quiere_ estar durmiendo. Y la persona que está martilleándole la cabeza también _debería_ estar durmiendo, o quererlo, o por lo menos alguien debería tener la decencia de propinarle un golpe hasta dejarlo K.O. y, a su vez, enseñarle a ordenar sus prioridades, como, no sé: morirse.

Abre un ojo y luego otro. Se restriega la mejilla contra la almohada, acariciando las sábanas frías fuera de su iglú de mantas en busca del móvil. Las pestañas aún le impiden ver en su totalidad, así que cuando nota la pantalla congelada de estar horas absorbiendo el frío de la habitación y lo abraza con su mano tiene que darle tres veces para poder descolgar.

—¿Sí?

— _Hinata_

Se le enciende una bombilla. La sangre se convierte en helado derretido y la nota caminar espesa por los pulmones. El día anterior –hace unas horas, más bien– se le había cortado cada recoveco de su cuerpo, abriéndole heridas sin cicatrizar, nada más escuchar su voz. Barítona, que te lleva hasta el océano más profundo y te habla de la Atlántida y te lo crees, porque es jodidamente imposible no creerlo por mucho que trates de apelar al sentido común. Te lo crees porque con solo escucharle terminas de perder la razón por completo.

Y empiezan de nuevo.

Hinata dice: Buenos días.

Kageyama dice: Buenos días.

Hinata le responde: _Hola._

Kageyama le responde: _Hola._

Tiene que reírse y taparse media cara con el brazo también. Porque están siendo estúpidos y le encanta y siente que su corazón va a estallar en burbujas calientes de un momento a otro y las mejillas le queman y, no sé, es Kageyama llamándole tan temprano que ni el sol quiere saludar. Pero él al parecer si, más de dos veces, en realidad.

—Kageyama, ¿pasa algo? Son las… —se aparta el móvil de su oreja que ya ha empezado a entibiarse con el calor que su piel ha ido recogiendo minuto a minuto entre sus sueños, y mira los números digitales. La taquicardia ha terminado de despertarlo por completo— Son las cinco, capullo.

—Me está siguiendo —confiesa, más bajo que alto. Dentro de su tono hay un timbre de incomodidad que le está pareciendo la mar de gracioso para sólo haber estado espabilado cinco minutos. O menos.

Que le están siguiendo. Pues, vale.

—¿El alcohol te ha sentado mal? ¿Han puesto algún alucinógeno?

Tiene que burlarse un poquito, lo ha despertado innecesariamente pronto –Hinata tiene claro que nadie en su sano juicio querría tratar siquiera de llevarse un _muy_ enfadado Kageyama bajo el sobaco–, aunque no se está quejando de hablar con él tan temprano porque _Dios, voy a soñar con tu voz desde que cuelgues. Y estaré despierto._

—Un gato, lleva siguiéndome desde que he salido de una tienda —insiste. Y la realidad lo tumba en un mar de risas.

 _Hay que ser gilipollas._

—Aja —acepta, distraído. Sale de la madriguera un segundo para recoger las persianas y abrir un poco la ventana. Kageyama ha vivido toda la vida con la depresión –o trauma, según se mire– de que los animales lo rehúyen como Europa a la peste negra en el siglo XIV. Los niños también. Cosa que no entiende porque a su ver es un oso de peluche en el cuerpo de un robot, Natsu lo adoraba hasta la última estrella a la derecha—, y, ¿qué pasa?

—Hinata, ¿ves normal que me siga un gato? —eleva la voz al otro lado de la línea. Se escucha las ruedas de un coche pasar— Sabes que me odian, se engrifan nada más verme y este _me está rondando_. A lo mejor quiere matarme, me miran con ojos de querer hacerlo. Redondos y enormes, las pupilas dilatadas…. _¡Fú!_

—¿Ese es tu mejor método para espantarlo? —carraspea Hinata, aguantándose las ganas de reírse alto y fuerte— ¿No es un poco temprano para que estés en la calle corriendo aventuras, Tontoyama?

—Me he levantado con muchas ganas de comer chocolate y no tenía nada en el piso. He tenido que caminar… ¡No, no, no!

Ni se preocupa en preguntar.

La sala de estar está patas arriba, ayer cuando llegaron deberían haber dejado las cosas en sus respectivos cuartos pero estaban tan cansado que se tumbaron un rato en los sofás hasta encontrar fuerzas para bañarse. Encima de la mesa hay palomitas secas y un par de vasos con un líquido naranja del cual Hinata suponía que sería zumo, Iñaqui era adicto. Mas allá, en la cocina, una montaña de platos y utensilios clamaban por una ayuda que él, ahora mismo, no pensaba dar a nadie.

Solo quería un poquito de leche con Nesquik, en su taza de siempre, calentita. Colmarse el estómago y lamer el fondo hasta dejarlo seco de chocolate y volverse a dormir hasta dentro de un mes.

—Lo he cogido, Hinata —dice Kageyama y Hinata no lo ve pero lo cree brillante y niño y sonrojado. Suena tan emocionado que no puede evitar sonreír e imaginárselo con los ojos muy abiertos. Esos ojos que tanto le gustan, demasiado azules, demasiado expresivos, demasiado de todo. Seguramente tendría los pómulos rociados de un leve color rosa igual que la nariz por el frío del rocío; y sus labios serían otro cantar diferente, entreabiertos por el asombro, sendos hoyuelos por la alegría de un nuevo descubrimiento. De repente dice, chiquitito—. Creo que está ronroneando. _Me_ está ronroneando, y suena _tan_ bien.

Pone en el microondas la leche, un minuto y medio. Se sienta en la encimera congelada.

—¿Cómo es?

—Pequeño, negro, ojos saltones. Yo qué sé, un gato.

—Ya, bueno, ¿tiene calcetines?

—¿Cómo va a tener calcetines un gato, idiota?

—¡Claro que tienen calcetines! Muchos los tienen, por favor, eres tan tonto como una caja de piedras.

Discuten hasta que Kageyama le pregunta por sus clases y Hinata le comenta con voz vidriosa que la prueba fue especialmente complicada, al parecer teme sacar baja nota porque su beca deportiva peligra y exige mantener una media, la necesita sí o sí para seguir estudiando. Le cuenta sobre una profesora _homofóbica, racista_ y _machista_ que insulta a diestro y siniestro en sus clases, aunque Hinata nunca ha ido a ninguna de ellas y todo le parece muy de película; sobre todo cuando se enteró que le habían roto las ruedas del coche después de uno de sus exámenes. Ni que esto fuera el Bronx.

—No está bien que hagan esas cosas y punto. Me fastidia que hayan tomado la justicia por su mano —afirma de mal humor, endulzándose el alma mientras hunde los labios en el batido caliente. El vapor le roza la piel.

—Ya, sí, tienes razón.

Además, le medio empieza a plantear la fiesta y los disfraces y "quédate a dormir que hay espacio de sobra, limpiaré mi cuarto entero incluso las repisas que nunca toco", Kageyama le contesta con la perorata de que tendrá que comenzar a ahorrar para un traje hipoalergénico.

—Me gustaría ir.

— _Deberías_ —exige Hinata, tocando la textura plástica y lisa de las cortinas del baño. Azul celeste con peces amarillos y verdes nadando en el borde, incluso algunos soltaban burbujas por la boca.

Le basta con saber que quizás podría verle más pronto que tarde.

—¿Tú quieres que vaya?

—Te estoy invitando, ¿no? —se muerde las ganas de decirle que sí.

—Me has dicho que fue Kuroo.

— _Bueno, sí_ —admite tras lavarse los dientes. Escupe el enjuague bucal—. No seas pesado, la próxima iré yo. Estará Kenma, también vendrá Bokuto, y yo. Claro.

—Como que es tu casa, burro.

—Era para darte un incentivo más convincente.

Hinata está falto de sueño y con contracturas por todos lados y le duele el tobillo a morir. Tendrá que ir el lunes a revisión y quizás sentarse en el banquillo a mirar sus entrenamientos un par de días, pero nadie le va a quitar el gusto de molestar a Kageyama con sus cuasi intentos de ligue.

Quiere escucharlo nervioso.

—No sé para qué, si sabes de sobra que iré por ti, pedazo de memo.

O que lo ponga nervioso a él, como ahora, que el corazón le va a mil en un tren bala camino a su boca y fuera de la estratosfera. Trayecto: Marte. Es como ser cazado por un león que no tiene ningún cuidado en enterrar los dientes o desgarrar la carne y no tiene ni idea del daño que hace.

Y desear que lo devore vivo de todos modos.

Se lo ha preguntado a menudo, si Kageyama sería de los que les gusta morder hasta que la piel se quede morada después de saborearla cacho a cacho, lamiéndole con toda la lengua. Si le gustará su sabor, o si a Hinata le gustará su perfume cuando lo bese por todos lados marcando con sus labios las esquinas que la ropa deja al aire. Comerse la tensión de su espalda cuando lleva parches y rodearle las rodillas con las manos, pasearle la yema de los dedos hasta el empeine y embeberse de lo que claman todos sus calambres. De su voz. Que le diga lo que piensa mientras se lo hace. Espera que sea de los buscan el pelo y enreda los dedos hasta que duele.

—Mmm —procura decir al escuchar su nombre de fondo, vuelta a la cama y al arrullo de las mantas. Demasiado temprano para pensar en esas cosas, demasiado temprano para que la erección le esté rozando el pantalón de algodón.

—Se ha quedado dormido.

—Y yo también —suspira con los labios separados a duras penas, como si un chicle pegajoso le hubiese vuelto mudo y el estómago lleno de hilos invisibles y tirantes—. Creo que ya está loquito por ti.

 _Y yo también._

—Es tan pequeño —Kageyama a su maravilloso rollo.

—Todo es pequeño en comparación contigo, procura no pisarlo mucho cuando se esconda detrás de los muebles para jugar y tú no lo sepas.

—Creo que acabarás haciéndome bullying respecto al tema.

—Pienso ser su cómplice de fechorías—se las apaña para no sujetar el móvil, recostado de lado y con la pantalla colocada estratégicamente para no tener que moverse—. Quédate con él.

—Deja ver cómo avanza el día.

Escucha un maullido liviano desde el otro lado cuando unas llaves tintinean. Se abre una puerta. Se cierra. Hinata tiene los dedos de los pies calientes y el pecho geiser de lava.

—Quiero fotos. En todas las posiciones que haga.

—¿Incluso cuando esté haciendo caca?

— _Sobre todo si está haciendo caca_. Seguro que sus zurullos son preciosos.

El Hinata del momento no lo piensa ni cuando se despiden tímidos y bobos y "que descanses" acompañado de "hablamos después", pero el Hinata de un par de horas después sí que divaga un poco en la idea intrínseca que supone hablar con Kageyama tan temprano. De que sea su primera persona y también la última. Es curioso, porque –sin contar a su familia– desde que se conocen y se llevan medianamente bien, siempre ha sido su primer "buenos días" y su último "buenas noches". Empieza a sentir la cabeza repleta de una neblina densa y blanca ante la idea de empezar el día de verdad con él, de una forma más cercana, de desearle dulces sueños con un beso. De despertarlo con la boca y dormirlo con las manos. De escribirle más que un saludo al tomarse el desayuno y mandarle iconos que a todos les parecerían ñoños y tontos pero que a él hace que se le derrita algo debajo de la piel de sólo pensarlo. Lo piensa incluso más cuando escucha por quinta vez en la tarde del sábado ese mensaje que le mandó un muy borracho Kageyama y tiene el corazón repleto de explosiones dulces.

 _Sé que estás durmiendo, pero quería decirte que me encantaría que estuvieras aquí. Conmigo. Porque también es mejor cuando tú estás._

* * *

 **Sí, ha habido reconciliación, sí ha habido reconciliación con casi-declaración por ambas partes. Sólo han faltado dos palabras, pero es que por teléfono no iba a ser.**

Bien, gente bonita y guapa y que me lee. Les vengo a decir que corran, vuelen o naden, hacia mi perfil de Facebook Jane Smith con un chibi bonito que pone TeamIwaOiIwa por si quieren ver. **PONGO NEGRITAS PARA LLAMAR SU ATENCIÓN**. Por si quieren echarle un vistazo a un fanart precioso del gato y Kageyama de TodoYamas quien me ha dado el permiso para usar sus imágenes para el fic (es un sol, dibuja increíble y deberían asediarla a besos).

* * *

 **Apartado para las REVIEWS** **:**

 **Guest 1:** ¡Ayyyy! ¡Hola sol!, he vuelto con la historia y me alegro un montón de que te esté pareciendo hermosa, a mí encanta que tú la leas.

 **Guest 2** : Hello cocodrilo. Kags ha sufrido su primer corazón roto: mi niñito. Tanala y Noya lo ven todo tranquilo y divertido, porque ¿Hinata saliendo con gente? Además, ¿quién le pide ayuda a esos dos? Sólo Hinata. Esa escena no sé de donde salió, sinceramente, no tenía pensado hacerla pero mientras escribía simplemente la dejé ahí, y me gustó. Porque la vi necesaria, para lo que va a venir, y espero que te guste porque tengo unas ganas locas loquísimas de escribir sobre ello. Solo diré: fiesta, exámenes, disfraces, alcohol. No me gusta el angst, es más, mi idea es que sea lo menos angst del mundo pero, PERO, algo tiene que haber, ¿no? Muchísisismas gracias por comentar que siempre me dan gustirrinín porque eres muy divertida hablando. ¡Igualmente en todo a ti!

 **Pos no sé:** Pos no sé (fan acérrima de tu nick) Curiosamente he encontrado opiniones bastantes dispares al tema. Por ejemplo, que Kageyama no tiene ni voz ni voto sobre lo que haga Hinata en su vida. Yo, en cambio, sólo diré que Yuu y Arata serán uno personajes decisivos para que la cosa se calme, aunque sea un poquito, y que (a mi ver) ambos tienen la culpa por no ser más claros. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

 **Adriana Kaili:** Aish -suspiro suspirante- me ha emocionado mucho ver que cada día había un mensajito en mi bandeja tuyo diciéndome que te está gustando, que vas a seguir leyendo. Que creas que no los saco de sus personalidades cuando es hiperdificil, sobre todo porque ya son más adultos y menos infantiles. Me parece una coincidencia preciosa que te lo hayas encontrado de casualidad, que así incluso sabe más llevarte la sorpresa, ¿no? Ay, el beso deseado, el querer tocar al otro. Pasará, lo prometo, pero poco a poco. Eres un amor por haberme comentado en todos los capítulos, de verdad, te llevo en mi corazoncito y espero verte pronto dándome tu reporte de si está o no a la altura el capítulo 3 No comento nada del capítulo, porque bueno, si lees esto es porque ya lo has visto. Saludos con un abrazo enorme.

* * *

¿Una review por el gatito?

 _Pasaros por Facebook si queréis decir "holi", por eso lares me llamo Jane Smith y reparto abrazos gratis (L)_


	8. Sonrisa de acero

**NdA:** ¡Holiiiiiiwiiii! No me quiero pegar el tostón de mi vida porque llevo DOS MESES Y MEDIO SIN ACTUALIZAR. Solo os diré que he adoptado a un pequeñín agapornis verde que se llama Kiwi y me tiene de madre las 24 horas del día y (desde que subí el último capítulo) ya he hecho dos exámenes y cuatro trabajos (para que no penséis que os he olvidado, ese no es el caso, simplemente no he podido dedicarle todo el tiempo que quería). Dentro de una semana y media pero me llevaré el ordenador y espero poder **actualizar** para el **siete de diciembre**. **Tengan paciencia con el capítulo porque son 51 páginas y van a tener Kageyama e Hinata para rato. Así que disfrútenlo, tómenselo con calma y no se dejan atrás ningún detalle porque a partir de este capítulo la trama se complica.**

Para los que no lo sepáis, he comenzado a hacer un _Kinktober_ KageHina como continuación de Chicle de Naranja. Solo llevo 5 pero iré subiéndolos esporádicamente y son todos one-shots, por lo que pueden elegir el que les atraiga más a la vista, se titula _**31 días contigo.**_

(Al final sí que me he enrollado, al meollo)

Hay una cosa que quiero destacar porque será un poquito-muy-mucho importante en este capítulo y es el TOC de Kageyama, en los anteriores capítulos tan sólo lo he dejado vislumbrar pero en este capítulo cobra un papel importante y me gustaría que si tienen alguna duda sobre el tema no duden en consultármelas porque es algo del que puedo hablar por horas (estudio psicología, ante la duda de por qué).

Especial mención a mi beta **Merynaii** quien se ha dado cuenta en este capítulo que no sé nada de plurales y singulares, además agradecer muchísimo a **MoonyStark** por soportar todos mis parrafazos y darme su opinión a pesar de que no le gusta el KageHinata (escribe increíblemente bien y tiene unos cuantos IwaOi para morirse).

 **Además** mi beta me ha dicho que en Japón se usa Line y no WhatsApp por lo que tendré que hacer una corrección global en los otros capítulos por si ven que hay cambios será por eso. Y por ende, también ha cambiado la forma de ver los mensajes (recogido de las maravillosas **MoonyStark** y **Janet Cab** )

* * *

 **VIII.**

 **K** ageyama podría atestiguar muchas cosas sobre lo que pasó después de la borrachera (exactamente, todas menos una, lo que ocurrió mientras estaba borracho).

Primero, que es inmune a la resaca, el alcohol sólo lo deja con un hambre atroz y una sed de camello por lo que no tiene la necesidad de recurrir al uso de drogas más duras que el Ibuprofeno. Segundo, que ahora tiene un gato lamiéndole los dedos de los pies las veinticuatro horas de los siete días de la semana y le parece _adorable_ (él, pensando que algo es adorable y mono y _cuqui_. Que tiemble la Tierra porque esto es el fin del mundo). Kageyama flipa _muy mucho_ cada vez que se lo encuentra escondido entre sus sábanas por las mañanas haciendo ese sonido que le recuerda al ruido de una moto antes de arrancar, pero más suave, más cálido. Es un felino listo y _quejica_ –se pasa todo el día pidiendo entre maullidos agudos para la comida, gorgoritos para mimos y rugidos para "quiero salir a la terraza a la arena, dame privacidad"– que no tarda en saltar a la encimera desde el instante en el que saca jamón de la nevera. Él no puede evitar darle un poquito si lo mira así, todo hecho pupilas negras, relamiéndose la punta de la nariz rosa, siempre fría y húmeda. Tercero, también podría hablar de esas dos semanas y media de calma antes de la tempestad que le esperan cuando empiecen los exámenes, puede notar la presión estomacal ascender hacia el pecho y la lava abrirse paso en el interior de su pecho como si fuera un volcán antes de entrar en erupción. Y cuarto, que su equipo había ganado el primer partido de temporada con una diferencia de un set, ni más ni menos.

Sin embargo, todos esos acontecimientos pasan de largo igual que en las películas de Charles Chaplin: mudas, en blanco y negro, música de fondo y títulos entre capítulo y capítulo.

Lo que sucede es lo contrario a lo que ha visto en las series de comedia romántica que suele poner su madre los viernes a las nueve de la noche en el canal FujiTV. En las cuales el amor surge de malas hierbas, con sólo un chasquido de dedos, y se va tan rápido como llega, arrancándolas de raíz. No, en el caso de ellos bailan a un ritmo diferente y a Kageyama –quien no tiene ni idea del protocolo que se debe llevar una vez ambos saben que se gustan. Y si espera que Hinata conozca alguna directriz, éste tampoco mueve ficha en el tablero– le gusta cómo avanzan a lo largo de la pista sin pisarse los pies, pero probando pasos nuevos.

Tontean a todas horas, desde el desayuno hasta la cena regando los huecos por incontables mensajes esporádicos –porque sí, al parecer ahora siente la imperiosa necesidad de llevar el móvil encima o sino le pica las palmas de las manos– entre clase y clase. Y, de verdad, que Kageyama quiere parar un poco el ritmo de su corazón, darle al pause y respirar hondo. No rehuir el careto del retrovisor en el coche de Yuu cuando va de copiloto por las mañanas porque Hinata le ha enviado una de sus imágenes plagada de su sonrisa y sus mejillas demasiado redondas y su pelo hecho un nido de pájaros. Prefiere ahorrarse la humillación de verse así, en la luna de Valencia.

 _Realmente_ espera que se desinfle el asunto igual de rápido que las colchonetas en las fiestas; que deje de emocionarse más que un crío en medio de un festín de regalos el día de su cumpleaños.

El problema aterriza cuando mira hacia las gradas en el segundo set y aprecia una corona de pelos llameante dividiendo al público en dos: Hinata y el resto del universo.

La reacción que prorrumpe en su organismo es degradante, Arata no tarda en compararlo con una bestia sedada. Alias El Efecto Hinata cuyas secuelas son dejarlo dócil y _amaestrado._ Para cuando termina el partido el miércoles por la tarde noche, Kageyama permite que lo abrace ante la multitud –prácticamente Hinata salta desde las gradas y manda a tomar por culo las advertencias del árbitro esquivando los bancos y la mesa de bebidas isotónicas y las toallas amontonadas–, deja que lo empuje fuera del saludo colectivo para decirle lo increíble que es, lo bien que ha jugado y que si los ojeadores de La Selección Japonesa no han visto lo que él lleva viendo desde que se conocen _no pasa nada_ porque sigue creyendo que en algún momento todo el mundo abrirá los ojos y observarán lo que se han perdido toda la vida. Consiente que lo guíe de la mano de nuevo hacia su propio equipo mientras se dicen cosas como "pensé que no vendrías" y "te dije que no me perdería ningún partido, es una pena que me vaya tan pronto" y "nos veremos en dos días, memo" y "quiero verte _ahora_ ".

Kageyama no tiene la voluntad de decirle que están el uno enfrente del otro en ese preciso momento, puesto que a él también se le enrolla la sensación de insuficiencia entre las costillas cuando Kuroo –abrigado hasta la nariz y cargado de bolsas y quien había tenido que ir a Tokyo para recoger ropa a su casa y había hecho de taxista–, palmea la espalda de Hinata una vez se encuentran resguardados del frío a la salida del pabellón, cinco minutos más tarde de ser asediados por todos sus compañeros y un Yuu muy pesado lanzando flechas llenas de altas dosis de insinuaciones.

 _Hemos captado las indirectas, capullo. Nos alegra saber que estás de acuerdo con lo que sea que está pasando entre nosotros dos. Cállate. De. Una. Vez. O te la llevas._

Era de esperar que su mejor amigo Don de Gentes se las ingeniara para metérselos en el bolsillo en un tiempo récord.

Incluso, le invitan a venir algún día a un partido amistoso.

Se pelean y se insultan tanto o más que antes, como si fuera una excusa extra para tocarse y hablar a bocajarro y beberse el aliento del otro de cerca. Al final, junto al coche, Kageyama le propina un par de hostias cuando trata de imitar uno de sus saques, no puede evitarlo. Además, sería verdaderamente humillante no hacerlo, suficiente tiene con acuciar su autocontrol, ese que da la impresión de estar de vacaciones viajando más allá de la razón y rozando el cinismo ante pensamientos que desembocaban en abrazarle por los hombros, dejar que el hueco interno de su codo se amolde al cuello de Hinata. Rozarle la nuca y peinar el pelo corto, ese que intuye que pica al estar muy rasurado a la altura de la nuca. Acariciarle la mejilla _porque sí, porque quiero y porque puedo._ Aunque quizás besarle sería la solución óptima para paliar las ganas irrefrenables que tiene de pegarle cada vez que saca a relucir su personalidad repelente. Callarle la boca de un golpe con la lengua sería gratificante y medicinal.

Para ambos.

* * *

Cuando a Hinata le dijeron el verano pasado que tendría que ponerse aparato no se lo creyó, es decir, puede que no fuera el chico con la dentadura más perfecta de Japón, ni siquiera de Miyagi, pero sus dientes estaban medianamente bien. Alineados. Un colmillo algo más grande que el otro, las paletas un poco separadas porque a su madre le había parecido bien que usara chupete hasta los cinco años y, vale, tiene la mandíbula inferior algo más pequeña que la superior y _puede_ que los dientes se le estuviesen juntando un poquito más de lo usual ante el crecimiento esperado de las muelas del juicio –esas que duelen mogollón una semana y a la siguiente no existen–. Pero qué culpa tiene él de que ellas sean las causantes de que en ese preciso instante esté en una clínica dental a punto de reventar parte del saco de los ahorros de sus padres pues "no tienes suficiente espacio en la boca, ya se te han montado dos dientes, es preferible atajar el problema antes de que sea una cordillera".

Podría resoplar más alto pero no con menos hastío. Aparatos. _De verdad._

El odontólogo tiene pinta de simpático, de esos médicos con batas que te regalan una piruleta roja y mayúscula después de la revisión despidiéndote "hasta la próxima" con una sonrisa impoluta de oreja a oreja. Es calvo, lleva gafas y Hinata teme sonreírle con la boca abierta por si encuentra algo más que hacerle dentro. Extirparle la lengua, por ejemplo. Así que se limita a contestarle de buenas, tumbarse en una silla rarísima rodeada de aparatos metálicos y una lupa del tamaño de un avión que bien podría ver con ella las neuronas haciendo sinapsis mientras él se entretiene tarareando la canción de un anuncio de pasta dental (la ha reconocido después de que la repitiera tres veces).

Debería considerarse publicidad subliminal. A lo mejor cobra un par de yenes por ello.

Se ha puesto las Nikes verde oliva con la suela blanca y la camiseta negra que tiene el símbolo de Naruto en rojo bermellón. El del sello del kyubi no el de la villa de la Hoja. Son cosas que normalmente le dan suerte, así que había supuesto que trastocarle una parte de su anatomía era tan necesario como para vestir ambos complementos.

Natsu le había llamado veinte minutos antes de entrar para decirle que tiene su primera clase de baloncesto esa misma tarde; con zapatillas altas, equipo a juego, y las uñas cortadas para que no le dolieran al rebotar la pelota contra el pavimento. Le exigió que para navidad estuviese en casa porque iba a tener un partido delante de todo el barrio y no quería sentirse sola. Además, le había amenazado con romperle su figurita de Spiderman, esa que le habían regalado en su noveno cumpleaños. (Cómo ser mona y gremlin, volumen I). A saber de dónde había aprendido a ser tan extorsionista la muy manipuladora. Su madre, por otro parte, quien obviamente escuchaba la conversación de fondo, le pidió una foto para confirmar que no había huido de la escena del crimen nada más entrar y ver la tira de hilos que le iban a encajar en la encía. No es como si le encantara tirar el dinero a la basura, gracias por la confianza.

 _Me va a doler, pero no pasa nada. No pasa nada. No-pasa-nada. Todo duele menos que un saque del Gran Rey en la cara. O recibir un golpe directo de Japón. Todo va a ir bien._

El dentista lo mira de reojo y se peina lo tres pelos grises que le cruzan la calva. Le informa que va a proceder en breve y tiene que dejar el móvil a un lado. Así que decide usar los últimos momentos de lucidez para contestar los mensajes acumulados. Primero abre el grupo del piso cuyo nombre ha pasado a ser _Holly, Jolly_ después del capítulo 3 de la primera temporada de Stranger Things.

Mierdiñaqui (10:33)

 _Vamos a pedir pizza esta noche, para que Kageyama no se piense que somos malos anfitriones, ¿tú de qué la quieres? Tengo que darle una buena impresión._

 _¡Ah! No… que no vas a poder comer._

 _Qué lástima me das._

 _:P_

Kuroo (10:33)

 _No seas cruel, quizás prefiera pedir chino._

 _Quiero ver como intenta morder los rollitos de primavera._

 _Quizás se le enrolle la col en el aparato._

Kenma =D (10:34)

 _Shouyou, no les hagas caso, te compraré helado de Nutella después de clases. Me han dicho que viene bien cosas frías para la irritación bucal_

 _:3_

No tarda ni tres segundos en mandarle todos los emoticonos de Line que llevan un corazón. A los otros también les dedica uno, el dedo de en medio concretamente. Que se jodan por burlarse de él. Son de la peor calaña que existe cuando están alterados por el café matutino, en ocasiones se encontraba los muebles del salón en un orden distinto y no entendía que tan mal les caía el sillón marrón para estar mareándolo de un lado a otro cada semana.

 _Dicen que morder con aparato duele._

 _En ambos sentidos._

 _Sólo aviso, paso de leeros más._

 _A ti no, Kenma. A ti te quiero._

 _/o.o_ _/_

Lo más curioso del bullying gratuito es que la noche anterior eran Kuroo e Iñaqui quienes se pusieron a indagar todas las páginas webs que encontraban sobre el uso de ortodoncia en deportes, preocupadísimos de que lo descalificaran. O sea, que no pudiera jugar más allá de partidos locales. Archivaban las noticias de contenido conveniente y verídico y rechazaban los que olían a bulo en una carpeta de "¿Ezto ké eh?" así, con faltas de ortografía incluidas. Por su parte, sólo se ha mentalizado que el usar la nariz para recibir balones ya no sería una opción viable si no quería acabar sin dientes, había visto una imagen bastante grotesca sobre un jugador de baloncesto cuya dentadura colgaba de la boca en carne viva. Joder, qué asco. Aún se le eriz el pelo de los brazos al imaginárselo. Ve una última ventanilla emergente en la que Iñaqui añade "encima que aplazamos la fiesta por ti, así nos lo pagas, blandengue". Pasa tres pepinillos en vinagre de contestarle. Ni que fuera voluntario al infierno. Además de que sólo la habían cambiado del viernes al sábado, pedazo de cabrones.

Cierra el chat y abre el de Kageyama. El médico observa las agujas del reloj con tanta determinación que en algún momento podría romperse.

—Un segundo más y termino, de verdad —promete, recolocándose en la silla.

No escucha la respuesta pero suena algo parecido "vale, pero luego no tendrás premio".

Tontoyama (10:33)

 _Voy a coger el tren ahora, así que llegaré cerca de la una._

 _Al final quedamos en la plaza, ¿no? ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que vaya directamente al piso para que descanses?_

 _A lo mejor sales antes._

 _Te vendrá mejor descansar. Puedo llegar a tu casa perfectamente solo._

 _No soy de los que se pierde, mendrugo, normalmente era porque te seguía a ti._

 _Déjame la dirección, anda, la busco en el GPS._

 _Gato te manda ánimos_ _[Imagen]_

Desde la pantalla le saludan dos gigantescos ojos, el azul añil dividido por sendas rayas profundamente negras; tiene las patas delanteras cruzadas y se lame justo donde se dobla la articulación. El pelo encrespado por su trabajo manual de limpieza se le antoja análogo al terciopelo, parecido a cuando se peina con las yemas de los dedos y cambia por una tonalidad más suave.

Así, completamente negro encima de un puf verde pistacho –del piso de Yuu, la niñera improvisada– postrado a sus anchas, representa a la perfección un marqués encima de su trono. Sólo le falta la corona. Sigue igual de pequeño si lo comparara con la primera vez que lo vio, pero ahora está más gordo (las curvas que se le forman en los costados son la mejor prueba del crimen ante el embutido extra que su _dueño_ le da de premio por existir a su alrededor, prácticamente) y le brilla el pelaje como si hubiese salido de una peluquería. Kageyama se empeña en llamarlo Gato. Tal cual. _Ga-to._ Porque, según parece, el argumento de "es un gato, atontado, ¿cómo quieres que le llame? No se va a enterar de todos modos" y la falta de originalidad (que resplandece por su ausencia) es la excusa perfecta para no buscarle nombre. No obstante, Hinata lo llama Nesquik. Extraoficialmente, claro. La mayoría de las veces dentro de su cabeza y cuando quiere ver a su mejor amigo de morros — _me da igual, Subnoryama, lo voy a llamar como me dé la gana porque lo tuyo no es un nombre en absoluto. No es normal que le digas así al pobre animalito._

Mira de reojo las agujas del reloj. Le suda todo el cuerpo y quizás no es por los guantes de látex que se está poniendo el médico.

Contesta con un nudo en la garganta, tragándose las ganas de manifestar lo maravilloso que le parece que está siendo con todo el tema, por preocuparse de esa manera. _De verdad_ , ¿puede Kageyama dejar de ser tan injustamente mono? Y atento. Y genial. Porque así _no_ se puede. Es consciente de cómo sus neuronas se atrofian por segundos al releer una y otra vez sus mensajes del mismo modo que un alcohólico deslizando la lengua por la boquilla de la botella chupando hasta la última gota de su bebida favorita.

Puede que años atrás Kageyama fuese el perfecto neandertal que pegaba antes de hablar para decir "tienes la bragueta abierta" y que, lo más probable, fuese el primero en empujar e insultar en diez idiomas antes de indicar "hay una señora detrás de ti que quiere pasar". Siempre han estado ahí sus buenas intenciones, esperando el momento adecuado para emerger como hacen las llamas después de recibir litros y litros de gasolina. Ahora en cambio, aunque sigue con las malas lenguas enredadas en la garganta, pregunta y asimila y analiza y trata de hacer las cosas de corazón y no por impulsos nerviosos. Había sido un niño que aprendió primero a correr sin disfrutar del primer paso. Kageyama lo hace todo a quemarropa. No obstante eso no le ha impedido convertirse en el mejor amigo, el compañero indispensable, el hermano postizo de su hermana (Hinata no quiere hablar sobre ello porque de vez en cuando siente el resquemor rozarle el pecho), el tío que hace amigos sin proponérselo, el chico que comparte cervezas con su padre después de una mañana pintando las vallas del jardín. Esas que por las lluvias y la nieve se llenan de humedad al llegar la primavera, que se astillan con el calor veranigo y que siempre hay que mimarlas en otoño.

Prefiere sortear el pensamiento, ese que le arrulla _lo bien_ que le queda el papel de _novio_ en su vida porque aún es demasiado pronto para ponerse motes cariñosos, por muy adecuado que suena ser su pareja y lo natural que sería cogerle de la mano. Y no sólo por el frío.

Para cuando deja el móvil en el bolsillo delantero de la mochila y cierra la cremallera y escucha atentamente al médico aclararle que va a sedarle la boca entera, Hinata sigue cuestionándose muchas cosas. Últimamente es imposible sacárselo de la cabeza, pegado con Super Glue* a las dendritas de sus neuronas. Siempre ha sabido que sus sentimientos eran serios, profusos e inconmovibles. Pero jamás planeó que opacaran de tal forma a todo lo demás, como si anhelarlo le supiera poco y tocarlo significara querer _más._ Le llena huecos que nadie más ha hurgado nunca, araña nervios que no sabía que tenía. Con cosas sencillas. Conversaciones tardías, por ejemplo.

El día anterior, a Skype, mientras hablan del frío y de la falta de estufa en el piso de Hinata y la cantidad exuberante de abrigos que llevaba puesta. Tenía el poder de mover el núcleo de su mundo.

—Si estuviera ahí —prosigue entrando en el foco de la cámara después de volver del baño. La lengua le humedece los labios y Hinata nunca se había planteado sobre dónde Kageyama aprendió a ser tan atractivo –en qué academia le enseñaron a derretir icebergs con sólo refrescarse la piel–. Más ese día cavila sobre ello. La idea le cala hasta los huesos— no necesitarías tanta ropa encima —Y luego promete, arrebatador—. Mañana puedo enseñarte cómo.

Si los colores se pudieran sentir Hinata los notaría estallar por todo el cuerpo en bolas líquidas y frías. Advertiría cómo la pintura le rasga la piel desde dentro y le pinta las entrañas de un dolor placentero. Le teñiría el pecho de rojo bermellón, más que un corazón que bombea sangre espesa hacia las venas esperando llegar a los pulmones y redimirse, limpiándose por completo.

—Pegarme no cuenta, Tontoyama, mira que te echo de patitas a la calle. Ahora tengo ese poder.

Había sonado normal. La voz de Piolín. Pero uniforme.

—El uso de manos estaba implícito —admite, sin una pizca de rubor en el rostro. Ladeando la cabeza hacia su hombro derecho en un signo de inocencia que Hinata ahora comprueba que _no_ tiene, porque es un cabronazo—, aunque no sabía que te iban esas cosas.

 _Ah. Ya. No pienso contestarte a eso._

—Me va la Nutella —Y no sabe si lo ha dicho para reblandecer la conversación y hablar sobre los contenidos calóricos que figura en el reverso de la etiqueta de la crema con cacao y avellanas o porque alguna vez se ha imaginado a si mismo usándola como se aplica la nata en la industria del porno, vaciando el spray hasta que el dispensador carraspea, goteando suspiros líquidos y blancos.

Si el mundo estuviera del revés entendería a la perfección que su mejor amigo le preguntara sobre si le va o no que le den duro en la cama. Y sin embargo ese no es el caso, continúan en el mismo mundo que ayer, en la misma línea temporal de la semana pasada.

Por lo que Kageyama no puede ser consciente a ciencia cierta de lo que provoca dentro de sus tripas. De la avalancha de adrenalina que le recorre la columna vertebral cada vez que recuerda su voz y esas palabras. No tiene ni idea de que la fiebre le brota de la piel como sudor frío y que (aun así) no es capaz de transpirar sus palabras para estar más tranquilo. Recuerda que la ropa le quemaba contra cada extremidad y en cada remanso y si no fuera porque tenía una cámara apuntándole entre ceja y ceja se hubiese desnudado en ese mismo instante.

Tampoco debería saber que se ha acostumbrado a acostarse con la mano entre las piernas y la cara hundida en la almohada, con los pantalones y los calzoncillos enredados en los tobillos y la camiseta arrugada a la altura del pecho. La cadera izquierda hundida en el colchón. Buscando un alivio que llega rápido e insuficiente, en una letanía insoportable.

Esa noche se acuerda de dibujar en su mente que Kageyama le habla sucio, que esconde algo tras el velo de palabras, que le susurra cosas con las pupilas dilatadas.

 _No necesitarás ropas porque pienso hacerte sudar conmigo. Te calentaré la piel con la mía. Te rozaré tanto que acabarás harto de notarme encima. Si estuviera ahí no necesitarías tanta ropa porque mi boca cubriría la piel de gallina._

Es entonces cuando se le desata el nudo alrededor de las cuerdas vocales y hunde los dientes en la tela almidonada, la corroe para que nadie escuche el nombre que desea gritar pero que quiere que solo le pertenezca a él. _Tobio._ El flequillo empapado contra la frente. _Es mejor contigo_ , recuerda. La mano moviéndose a través de la carne dura y canicular.

Y suda y se calienta y tiene la piel de gallina.

 _Desnúdame_ , murmura mientras se masturba contra la cama. _Caliéntame, Kageyama_ , mientras se corre mordiéndole el apellido, que suena más a una petición, una ovación, un deseo a estrellas lejanas y rutilantes.

El odontólogo le avisa que va a rociarle los dientes de un enjuague bucal muy frío con sabor a menta, sin embargo es el chorro a presión de agua lo que lo despierta de golpe y porrazo.

El reloj marca la una menos diez y el Chupa Chups tiene trazas de una memoria de antaño una vez el dentista procesa el veredicto.

* * *

Al final, el punto de encuentro había quedado en una amplia plaza repleta de árboles deshojados por el otoño. En ella caminaban una miríada de personas con diferentes rumbos, todos enfundados en capas y capas de abrigo grueso, bufandas esponjosas y gorros de lana que florecían en pompones. Mas allá, cerca de una fuente de piedra en cuyo centro crecía un pez con la boca abierta, brotaba una avenida de agua cristalina, a su alrededor chapoteaban carpas cuyo tornasol de las escamas era dorado. El lugar se extendía de izquierda a derecha regado de membrillo japonés, camelias y magnolias, todas matizadas en gamas rosáceas.

Francamente, Kageyama no termina de comprender la insistencia de Hinata por quedar a comer fuera con la grupa de compañía. Porque sí, ha recibido un mensaje en el cual relucía en mayúsculas "al final vienen los demás", tan elocuente y certero que quita el hipo. Una indicación más y quizás se encuentre con Papá Noel comprando los regalos por Navidad.

Él podía suponer de quienes habla – _obviamente_ – pero no está del todo seguro de querer averiguar la dinámica que hay entre Hinata y sus compañeros de piso tan pronto. Sin anestesia general o un calmante muscular. A veces se tropieza pensando si quiere ser o no un invitado dentro de la vida diaria de su mejor amigo, si será el que tense tanto las cuerdas del violín que acabe por sonar mal. Hay un mosquito que le pica en el cerebro, en una zona rugosa y débil, como si le estuviera hurgando dentro y le hiciera cosquillas. Incapaz de rascarse.

A Kuroo y a Kenma los conoce. Sabe qué pueden dar (o no) dentro de una cancha y las manías que dejan vislumbrar fuera de ella, en el banquillo; no obstante, ignora si podrán soportarse tres días embutidos en un mismo apartamento sacando a la luz sus idiosincrasias. Y eso le preocupa visiblemente –se ha peinado tres veces, o cuatro. La gomina de cemento para dejar fijado su flequillo hacia la izquierda. También se ha puesto una _camisa_ de botones azul que le regaló su madre el año pasado por su cumpleaños y que acabó arrimada en un cajón nada más desenvolver el papel de Olaf de _Frozen_ –. Siendo él el quinto en disonancia tiene las de perder. Ese piso no es suyo. Ni siquiera es la casa de Hinata, de la cual conoce cada puerta corrediza que vacila si se intenta abrir de un golpe. Sería mucho más sencillo estar en el salón, con _Mermaid Melody_ de fondo tratando de trenzar el pelo naranja de Natsu correctamente. Él es un tío difícil, con muchas taras mentales que desaguan normalmente en manías muy evidentes, así que ha tenido que mentalizarse y reorganizar todas esas herramientas imaginarias de las que siempre habla su psicólogo (al cual va cuando la ansiedad le aprieta la correa al cuello).

Se imagina un pisocon sus vasos de plástico rojo –lo más probable es que hayan hecho de oro a la empresa– siempre rellenos de cerveza espumosa, con sus _beerpongs_ en mesas improvisadas _,_ sus esculturas de hielo donde circula la bebida y el contacto del alcohol provoca que se derrita, y sus bolsas de chuches arrugadas por los sofás de la sala, semejante a una fiesta de _American Pie._

La culpa la tiene Hinata, que le ha vendido muy mal la experiencia y su TOC ha comprado toda la información, archivándola en el apartado "sitios donde vive el hollín errante de _El viaje de Chihiro_ ".

Por otro lado, está Iñaqui. _Iñaqui._ Qué tipo de nombre es ese que parece una broma. _España_. Qué clase de país es ese en el que matan toros por diversión –lo ha buscado en Google la noche anterior para atenuar las ansias de sentirse superior y encontrar fallos sin conocerlo–. _Iñaqui._ Ni siquiera puede dar por sentado que pronuncia bien en su cabeza el nombre dado que en su vida había escuchado algo parecido a la "eñe". _Español._ Qué especie de abecedario tienen que ni el inglés acepta esa letra entre sus conjugaciones. Está siendo petulante al respecto, vale. Y le da igual. Okey Makei. A lo mejor le cae bien, o _soportable_. Como el resto del universo. Sin embargo, cada vez que Hinata llega riéndose a una de sus tantas videollamadas nocturnas, con las mejillas sonrosadas de la risa y los ojos tan brillantes que aparentan estar cubiertos por una débil capa de lágrimas, diciéndole a bocajarro y poco aliento, "perdona, es que _Iñaqui_ es un pesado. Joe, nunca me deja en paz", siente una patada en el estómago, entre costilla y costilla. Y lo único que discurre su sesera son infinitas formas para encontrar el método adecuado de eliminarlo de la faz de la tierra.

Es un sentimiento asqueroso. Los celos. Esos que se acurrucan en el esternón a mala sangre y no se despegan ni con agua y jabón.

Hinataidiota (13:14):

 _Ya voy llegando_

 _Me he encontrado por el camino a Kenma y me ha comprado batidos proteicos para el fin de semana._

 _/u.u/_

 _Y también con Kuroo pero él no me ha comprado nada_

 _:O_

 _¿Pizza o hamburguesa? Sáltate la dieta por mi última cena_

 _Almuerzo*_

 _¿Tienes ganas de verme?_

Se sienta en el primer banco que ve completamente vacío, justo después de que se levantaran un par de señoras mayores –una con una pamela enorme y verde, la otra vestida totalmente de rosa– cotilleando sobre el concierto que habían hecho el jueves noche sobre, literalmente, unos críos mal vestidos que gritaban mucho y "qué forma tan grotesca es esa de cantar que hasta mi pobre perro Dostoievski estaba llorando".

 _Quizás es por el nombre que le ha puesto, señora. Impronunciable. Con lo fácil que es llamarlo "perro"._

Se lame los labios, planteándose si caer en el juego o si ignorar esa última frase.

(Hace lo segundo)

 _Me da igual, idiota, si es tu última cena decide tú lo que quieras comer o crees que Jesucristo dio opción a duda, ¿eh?_

 _Hinata idiota._

Lógicamente, no tarda en contestar. Esa manía suya de estar en línea veinticuatro horas de los siete días de la semana. Lo imagina escorando a una multitud sin rostro mientras contesta a un sinfín de contactos; espera que Kenma no esté haciendo lo propio con un videojuego y vigile de vez en cuando que no se vaya de bruces contra un coche al cruzar la calle. Se pasa la mano por la cara para ocultar la sonrisa al ver su respuesta. Aún le cuesta asimilar el subidón de adrenalina que le enfría los músculos cada vez que hablan. Lo deja abotargado, como si le hubiesen dado un bote repleto de somníferos de tamaño industrial y se lo hubiera tomado en el desayuno junto al zumo de naranjas.

Hinataidiota (13:15):

 _ESTABA TRATANDO DE HACERTE EL GUSTO_

 _IMBÉCIL_

 _Le voy a preguntar a Kenma y tú te quedas sin opinar en el asunto._

 _AH Y BÚSCATE OTRO INSULTO SEÑOR ORIGINAL._

 _IMBÉCIL._

Un minuto más tarde llega otro. Rezagado y lleno de malas intenciones.

 _No me has contestado a la pregunta._

El suspiro le carcome los pulmones. Se le inflan los nervios en la garganta.

Piensa en decírselo, que quiere verlo a todas horas. Aprenderse de memoria cada expresión que puede llegar a formar su cara. Escucharlo reír y ponérselo de melodía para oírlo cada vez que le llamen. Despertarse oyéndola cuando está lejos y lo necesita bajo la piel.

Antes, cuando llevaban una amistad normal –y por normal se dice de hablar sin dobles raseros, sin buscar en la boca del otro una pizca de insinuación que difunda las múltiples posibilidades nocturnas. Una de colegueo, codazo en las costillas y risas colmadas de buenos propósitos– ni siquiera se lo planteaba. Es decir, era consciente de lo que sentía pero no tenía justificación para esa posesividad tan innata que le brota nada más ver su nariz respingona y diminuta, abarrotada de pecas casi invisibles. No, dos meses atrás se mordía la lengua y miraba para otro lado y la idea volaba tan lejos como los globos de los niños que se les escapa entre los dedos cuando una ráfaga de viento los empuja hacia las nubes.

Antes Hinata era ese globo lejano y lleno de helio.

—Eres Kageyama, ¿no? Vaya, tío, ¿Cuánto llevas esperando? Espero que no sea mucho, que hace un frío que pela hasta las mandarinas. Te he reconocido por Facebook, Hinata no para de enseñarme esos movimientos tan alucinantes que hacen juntos. Sois unos máquinas.

Así, a contraluz, no puede apreciarlo con claridad. Alto, pelo oscuro y rizos disparatados, sonrisa amable y campechana. Voz grave y acento raro.

—Soy Iñaqui, hemos quedado un poco más adelante, seguro que Hinata te ha dado mal la ubicación, siempre hace lo mismo. Es un desastre, ¿eh?

Kageyama comienza a entender por qué se lleven tan bien: habla por los codos, parece demasiado feliz con el mundo, no tiene problemas en socializar con las piedras.

—Eh. Sí. Kageyama —dice, pillado por sorpresa, y hace un amago de reverencia con la cabeza, aún demasiado sentado como para forzar el ángulo que recitan las normas de un japonés correcto—. Un día va a perder la cabeza.

Iñaqui le extiende una mano amplia poblada de dedos que se dilatan a lo largo y ancho igual que los de un pianista.

Se la coge, la aprieta. Guarda el móvil en el bolsillo delantero de su vaquero. Iñaqui lo ayuda a levantarse del banco en el cual lleva menos de cinco minutos pero al que estaba cogiendo especial cariño y le arrebata su mochila en un bandazo, sin oportunidad a replicar.

—O hará que todos la perdamos por él.

 _Yo la perdí hace mucho tiempo._

—Puedo llevar mi-

—Nah —desentiende Iñaqui, encogiéndose de hombros. Agita la mano y la cabeza con parsimonia—. Seguro que tienes el hombro machacado de todo el viaje, déjamelo a mí, suficiente vas a tener que soportar todo el finde. Y Hinata, _bueno_ —enarca unas cejas que son más oscuras que el chocolate en invierno y luego procede—, intuyo que va a estar un poco quejica con eso de no poder comer, pero _oye_ tengo Valium para épocas de sequía, así que siempre podemos inmovilizarlo, hacer que se lo trague y duerma la mona. Yo te enseño la zona.

Delante de ellos marcha un ejército de niños ataviados en uniformes verde lima, con sus sombreros de pesca que se asemeja al caparazón de una tortuga y sus sendas mochilas gris ratón pegadas a la espalda, patrullados por una profesora que podría igualar a McGonagall en templanza. Iñaqui les hace muecas impulsado por ese gen de simpatía que se le activa normalmente a todo el mundo en presencia de animales y bebés. Saca la lengua. Guiña un ojo. Frunce la boca. En resumen: los entretiene del discurso aburrido que está contando la pobre mujer sobre el casco antiguo de la ciudad.

—Y no te cortes, ¿vale, tío? Tú como en casa —le palmea el hombro cuando rodean la fuente. Deja ahí la mano, de reposabrazos— que en nuestro piso no hay ley ni orden. Se tira una moneda al aire y lo que caiga.

Se había mentalizado para retraerse en su caza de brujas contra el compañero de Hinata antes o después. Creía que sería paulatino y supondría más de diez pasos en una misma dirección. Lo más probable es que comenzaran con "¿te gustan los Vengadores?" y entonces "Claro, ¿a quién no le gustan?" y ya si dijera "Soy TeamIronMan, por supuesto" sería el Edén porque sabía de antemano que él de voleibol entendía poco o nada. No obstante, es evidente que no hay quien le pueda caer mal un tío que sonríe a las palomas con todos los malos propósitos del mundo para luego pisar el suelo cerca de sus andares errático y provocar que vuelen, riéndose como hacen los críos en parvularios después de alguna fechoría al verlas aletear lejos.

Hinata 2.0. pero alto y español.

El brazo que lo rodea le detiene al no obtener más vestigios de respuesta que un simple asentimiento por su parte.

—Mira, aquí nadie es muy normal, ¿sabes? A Kuroo le van esos programas de televisión en los que meten a una jauría de la peor lacra social en una misma casa para hacer el paripé y después se gasta los duros mandando mensajes para que echen al que le ha cogido tirria esa semana —testifica, sin intimidarse. Los hoyuelos saturados de barba se le marcan oscuros en las mejillas—, a Kenma se le suele ir la pinza muy fuertemente cuando pierde de vista alguno de sus videojuegos. Y bueno, Hinata, es Hinata. Ya lo conoces. Tiene problemas graves de concentración por no decir una adicción insana al Nesquik —deshace la postura, colocándose la mochila—. Yo soy perfecto, claro está, pero no pasa nada. Tengo una hermana que disfruta haciéndome sufrir, puedes estar tranquilo que el que, de repente, te vea abriendo y cerrando puertas para robarme un par de zumos no me va a suponer un problema.

—Luego no te retractes si te quedas sin suministros hasta el lunes.

La risotada no llega a superponerse sobre el claxon de los coches, ni tampoco le gana al barullo que reparte un grupito de adolescentes a su derecha, pero sí que se eleva hasta anclársele en el tímpano. Le contagia el buen humor y le disipa parte de los nervios.

En ocasiones Kageyama se plantea si se está engañando a si mismo al intentar ser más serio de lo que quiere ser realmente. Quizás se rehúsa a reconocerlo solo por si a los demás les parezca insólito escucharle hacer bromas. Quién sabe, _quizás_ se esté refugiando bajo una capa de aparente comodidad en la cual la excusa perfecta es un trastorno obsesivo para no salir de la zona de confort y romper el cascarón, necesitando siempre a alguien a su lado para que evite caerse al vacío cuando simplemente tiene miedo al cambio.

—Quién te ha visto y quién te ve, pero si sabes soltarte la melena y todo —bromea, codeándole en las costillas. Otea algo a la lejanía, entrecierra los ojos, enseña los dientes y levanta la mano. Todo en una secuencia de breves segundos— mira, están ahí.

Fuera del bosquejo de macetas que rodea el suelo adoquinado, en una de las múltiples entradas sin puerta ni vayas que decoran la plaza, se admira un punto naranja irradiando todo lo demás. Estridente para cualquier hombre a pie, incontrastable para él.

* * *

Los polvos que le ha comprado Kenma para hacer batidos hipercalóricos en el gimnasio –ese que frecuentan los fines de semana– pintan bien. Sabores a elegir: plátano, fresa, coco y un tarro pequeño de oreos (que por lo visto es nuevo y sabe a ángeles vomitando gloria. No obstante, teniendo en cuenta que es comida para gente _sana_ a lo mejor sólo les gusta a los habituados a la comida sin azúcar de palma). Su entrenador, ese hombre cuyo método de comunicación es gritar a diestro y siniestro, además de fomentar la motivación personal reflejando su cariño a base de amenazas, abusos y lagunas legales ("¿Cuántos dedos ves aquí?", "cuatro", "di dos", "dos", "estás perfecto para jugar"), le había dado una única y evidente solución para no perder peso los primeros días.

—Te quiero el lunes aquí, ¿me has oído? No soporto perder el ritmo de los entrenamientos —dictamina el jueves por la noche con las cejas negras enarcadas, el dedo índice apuntando en su dirección.

—¿Eso quiere decir que soy bueno, entrenador? —Hinata lo intenta, sonar confiado. Sonríe con unos dientes que a partir de mañana estarán manchados de alambres y elásticos. Posa los dedos en su hombro—¿me echaría de menos si no apareciera?

—¿Te crees un listillo, Hin… —se interrumpe en medio de su cuasi riña para dirigirse al grupo en zancadas. Comienza a agitar los brazos cual pingüino intentando volar— ¡Qué hacen vagueando, muevan el culo, coño! ¡Más rápido!

—Pero si ya hemos terminado, entrenador —replica un valiente, secándose la frente empapada de sudor con el borde de la camiseta. El logo de Adidas le cruza el pecho, amarillo canario reflectante sobre el blanco mojado de la tela—. Yo también quiero irme temprano, que he quedado con mi novia.

Antes de que el equipo al completo suelte una exclamación de burla –que a ver, por muy alto y corpulento que sea ese hombre, si cada vez que tienen un partido importante piensa recitar el discurso de _Independence Day,_ no hay forma de que se lo tomen realmente en serio–, el tío ya está huyendo de sus propias palabras cuando el bueno de Bobby lo escrudiña de mal humor.

—¿Me ves cara de que me interese vuestra vida? Por si lo dudabais, no. Me. Da. Exactamente. Igual. Limpien, recojan _o hagan algo_ , no quiero veros cotillear como cotorras en el parque, ¿es que tengo que decíroslo todo? —se pasa la mano por la frente— El lunes Hinata, me da igual si te sangran las encías, pero te quiero ver trotando junto a los demás o estarás en el banquillo el siguiente partido.

—Sí, entrenador.

—Y te voy a pesar así que cómprate lo que te he dicho. Batidos. Dos al día por lo menos. Me vale que tritures un bistec en la batidora.

Si es sincero consigo mismo, le preocupa lo de no poder comer nada.

Es algo que no le entra en la cabeza. Que los dientes le duelan más que una patada en la ingle. Meterse un bocadillo entre pecho y espalda si se está muriendo de hambre. Arroz con pollo o ensalada de atún y macarrones fríos. Encima él es de esas personas que pierde peso por minuto. Aparentemente se fuma las grasas por combustión espontánea, teniendo que seguir a rajatabla una copiosa dieta de carbohidratos y proteínas. Se le llama metabolismo _mesomorfo_ , a principio del mes pasado lo dio en _Fisiología Humana_ ; normalmente se caracteriza por el crecimiento rápido del músculo seguido por un desperdicio exagerado de lípidos en poco tiempo, además de un deseo constante por estar en movimiento. El problema es que el cuerpo pide más nutrientes de lo que una persona normal necesitaría para correr, o siquiera terminar una rutina, por lo que verse desprovisto de dientes dos o tres días puede suponer bajar unos cuantos kilos.

—¿Debería haber comprado más? —inquiere Kenma una vez cruzan el paso de peatón.

El dibujo del _Star Bank,_ un sol pintado en degradados bergamota y superpuesto a un fondo azul marino se vislumbra a la vuelta de la esquina. Cinco minutos. Dos calles. El corazón rugiéndole en el tímpano.

—Para el fin de semana fijo que tiene —Kuroo se peina el pelo azabache hacia la nuca, caminando a sus espaldas con presteza. Acaba de salir de un examen de _Técnicas Experimentales_ después de una semana entera estudiando sin descanso, café en vena de provisión constante para mantenerse espabilado en los entrenamientos tardíos. Medias lunas violáceas bajo sus ojos—. Me han puesto una bureta de 30 ml en vez de una de 50 de prueba previa al examen, ¿es que se piensan que somos tontos? Lo peor es que un par en clase han picado en el anzuelo como peces de agua dulce en el mar.

—Te ha salido bien —insiste Kenma con la voz cansada porque su amigo de la infancia _siempre_ tiene la misma cantinela y no puede parar hasta ver el sobresaliente brillando en su expediente—. Eres el primero en quejarte pero al final apruebas, pesado.

Le echan un vistazo a un escaparate repleto de electrodomésticos y películas cuyo copyright tuvo que haber prescrito después del 2000.

—Eso no es verdad —se defiende, le pasa un brazo por los hombros. Si de por sí es pequeño, así rodeado por una capa oscura y humana, a Hinata se le antoja más diminuto que un libro de mano—. Deberías comprender mi excesiva preocupación por no sacar un diez en todo, a veces se me olvida que tú con un cinco enciendes los cohetes de navidad.

A lo mejor, desde fuera, Hinata sería un chihuahua hiperactivo llevado del cuello por un dóberman. Ancho y delgado y fuerte, preparado para la guerra en cualquier momento, como Kageyama.

—Yo no es que me conforme con un cinco. Por lo menos no ahora en la carrera, pero —se intenta meter en la conversación y, así, eliminar la ansiedad que le ha estado golpeando la sesera toda la semana—, en ocasiones se agradece no tener que pensar más en ese temario. Mejor eso que suspender.

La realidad, esa pequeña y aburrida amiga de la vida, lo ha estado acosando en cada hueco libre del día. Cuando come y los _Simpsons_ están en el descanso. Cuando está en la cola del supermercado y el cajero no sabe sumar dos más dos. Cuando las sábanas tienen los residuos del frío entremezclado en la tela y necesita levantarse de la cama para vestirse los dedos de algodón, embutiendo los pies con calcetines de todas las casas de Hogwarts. A cualquier hora, en cualquier lugar.

 _¿Y si ahora no le gusto con aparatos?_

Siempre ha pensado que Kageyama es atractivo. No hay más que echarle un vistazo dos veces. Tiene los ojos demasiado azules para ser japonés. Su pelo es el más lacio del universo y peinarlo debería ser un derecho constitucional o por lo menos una de esas reglas que se inculcan de niño: "lávate las manos antes de comer", "límpiate los dientes cuando vayas a dormir", "cómete toda la verdura", "di gracias si te dan algo" pues también "quítale los nudos del pelo a Kageyama". Hinata lo haría a todas horas y no se olvidaría jamás.

Posiblemente la mayoría no se frena a valorarle. Detenidamente, con frugalidad. Ya que eso supondría sobrepasar una serie de muros infranqueables que el propio Kageyama ha creado de defensa personal, pero es que es guapo. Guapo a rabiar. Guapo que duele mirarlo más de una vez. Hasta el punto de que luego ve reflejos todos sus fallos en el espejo. Y es que no sólo le sobran rasgos finos y bien puestos y una mandíbula comestible y una piel maravillosa. No. Es que tiene buen cuerpo, _el cabrón_. Uno hecho para besar y mimar. Para idolatrar hasta el cansancio –algo que Hinata haría, sin lugar a duda–, hasta que no sienta la piel de las manos de tanto tocarle. Está. Bueno. Y punto.

 _Yo he tenido que aguantarme las ganas entre los vestuarios tres años y tú quizás ni siquiera te has fijado que tengo una marca de nacimiento detrás de la rodilla._

Son dudas tontas, lo sabe, es de idiotas que le preocupe lo que pensaría el resto del universo si empezaran a salir. Pero, _también_ le molesta esa posibilidad. Escucharles rumiar cosas, "pobrecito, ha tenido que conformarse" o "si no pegan ni con cola" y "se merecía más". (Todo esto descartando el hecho de la evidente homosexualidad de todo el asunto). Seguramente dirían que no van a durar ni un asalto, que algo no calza entre ellos dos. Se preguntarían el porqué, el cómo, el cuándo. Todas esas cosas que aún están por verse. Kageyama es el poste, Hinata la bombilla que da luz, y, en algún momento, las bombillas se apagan, se rompen, _dejan de funcionar_ , así que terminan por comprar una nueva. Una que dure más tiempo, que tintinee menos, que de menos problemas y más soluciones, como si las personas se quemaran las unas a las otras al no llevar el mismo ritmo de vida.

—Pillamos la comida y vamos al piso, ¿no? No me apetece estar por ahí —pregunta Kenma, enseñándole un post sobre _Lie in April_ que se titula "El anime que me hizo llorar y no sabía por qué".

—Eres supercruel por recordármelo —le increpa quitándole el móvil. Hace que lo lee. Ignorantes de que en su cabeza las neuronas se encuentran en guerra y contar el remanso de adoquines bajos sus pies es lo único que le calma.

 _¿Dios y si te parezco feo? Ni siquiera nos hemos besado todavía ¿Y si tener ortodoncia lo hace todo más difícil? ¿Y si por eso no quieres dar el paso?_

Kageyama no tiene ningún sentido de la moda. Es el típico que se compra la ropa del mismo color para no tener que pensárselo dos veces. De los que si fueran daltónicos ordenarían los cajones por tonalidades básicas. Siempre va por la vida pisando fuerte con sus deportivas. O tapándose de la lluvia con sus chaquetas de capucha holgada. Jamás le han importado las apariencias de los demás, así que está siendo más dramático que Chandler pidiéndole matrimonio a Mónica en _Friends._ Se está convirtiendo en la típica chica de película que ahoga el suspiro cada vez que un mensaje le salta en la pantalla del móvil para luego descuartizarlo a "eso significa qué me quiere", o de esas crías que meditan entre clase y sándwich sobre lo bien que le queda el uniforme de la universidad. Pero es que _señor_ , le sienta como un guante que sea azul y blanco, casi hecho a medida para realzar sus ojos; lo que daría por perder la razón en los baños, a puerta cerrada, metiéndole mano debajo de la ropa sudada.

Con todo su equipo cambiándose fuera. A menos de dos metros de distancia.

Lo arrastraría entre risas antes de que los demás abriesen las duchas, empujándolo por la espalda y cerrando el pestillo lo más rápido posible para que no recapacite sobre lo que están haciendo. Kageyama protestaría bajo y ronco. Casi puede verlo. Contra su boca y quitándole el abrigo grueso que lo acompaña todos los inviernos. Seguramente acabaría dándose cuenta de que le gusta hacer esas cosas casi públicas a su lado, con la adrenalina recorriéndole la piel cada vez que alguien grita "dónde está nuestro colocador" y otro responda "desapareció hace rato, seguro que fue a por uno de sus zumos raros". Posiblemente le insultaría porque es de los que prefieren llevar el mando y esta vez se le ha adelantado al mostrarle una posibilidad tan atractiva. Ser descubiertos dándose el lote. _Quiero que todos lo sepan._ Hinata le metería las palmas calientes de los guantes debajo de la camiseta oscura, diciéndole lo bien que le queda hasta cansarle los labios, que es un jugador increíble. Que es el mejor a secas. Haría de ciego por todo su cuerpo, mirándole con las yemas de los dedos y "Kageyama, baja la voz, ¿o quieres que nos escuchen?" porque quizás no es de los callados. Todo saliva y lengua y destemplanza. Se mostraría débil, se abriría en canal hasta quedarse sin órganos porque confía en él como confía que la Tierra gira de oeste a este.

 _Qué más da, no va a pasar nada. A él le da igual. Está todo en tu cabeza._

Lo van a hacer bien, por muy diferentes que sean, serán capaces de cortar las malas hierbas. Juntos. Lo han hecho hasta ahora, es un hábito adquirido entre los dos: fluctuar el uno al lado del otro, chocarse y ganarse batallas y sonreír derrotados con la mejilla pegada al suelo.

—Alguien se ha encontrado un perro perdido.

Quien se siente desnortado es él, a pesar de verse guiado por sus amigos hacia el corazón de la plaza y no necesitar un mapa que le indique el camino no sabe dónde se encuentra, ni a donde va, ni lo que realmente requiere para volver a su cuerpo antes de un encuentro inminente.

Los separan diez metros y cada poro de su piel se abre de esa forma tan innata que tienen los pétalos de las flores cada mañana al recibir los rayos del sol.

 _Ahora llevas camisa, y pantalón vaquero. Y yo tengo la boca llena de metal._

—¡Hombreee! Hinata, sonríe un poco que te he traído un regalo.

 _Dios. Mío. Por qué estás tan arrebatador. Yo llevo una camiseta de los años de la pera. Y tú te has peinado cuando nunca te peinas._

Y está ahí. Saludando a Kenma y a Kuroo de la mano, apretón y tres sonrisas de abrazo. Desprovisto de cualquier maleta porque al parecer es suficiente colega de Iñaqui como para dejarle llevar sus cosas y usarlo como burro de carga.

— _Oye_ , la próxima vez mándame con exactitud el punto de encuentro. Hinata idiota.

Trata de sonar enfadado, revolviéndole el pelo con tan poca fuerza que podría ser más una caricia que un golpe. Hinata lo intenta, pellizcarle los costados y reírse en el proceso sin que los nervios trasluzcan al respirar demasiado fuerte. Se da cuenta de que se conocen demasiado, que los nervios no deberían estar ahí. Pero lo están, y eso lo hace más emocionante que volar dentro de un túnel de viento.

—Pensaba llegar temprano.

—Tú nunca llegas pronto a ningún sitio.

Le propina un empellón en la frente con el dedo. Lo desequilibra por completo como si necesitara despertar de un sueño.

—Ya.

—¿Te duele? —inquiere Kageyama, poniéndole la mano en el cuello. El pulgar le acaricia la mandíbula.

Pregunta por los dientes, lo tiene más claro que el agua mineral sin gas, esa embotellada que se venden en los restaurantes y cuesta un ojo de la cara pero que acaba pidiendo cuando hay una imitación barata en vez de Coca Cola de verdad. Kageyama no sabe que lo que a él le duelen son las inseguridades chocándose entre ellas. No _puede_ saberlo. Así que Hinata reprime el escalofrío mientras le tiembla la sonrisa desplazando de su mente la tímida posibilidad de una insinuación oculta como sombra de esa preocupación innata y palpable. Le brota la sonrisa, una línea que asciende hasta las mejillas en luna creciente. Sin colmillos. Sin destellos. Sólo labios.

 _Le da igual. Le da igual. Son cosas tuyas._

—Claro que no, Kageyama. Me voy a comer la hamburguesa más grande que hayas visto jamás.

* * *

Tres bolsas repletas de comida basura, varias carreteras surcadas de callejuelas y un monólogo de Iñaqui sobre la importancia de las pescaderías y las fruterías ecológicas después, llegan a un bloque de viviendas. La fachada se erige en cinco plantas como un enano rodeados de gigantes. El edificio, bañado de cantos blancuzcos, posee ventanales anchos de madera. Desde la orilla se puede observar enredaderas pegadas al cristal, pegatinas de muñecos de nieve sonrientes que bien podrían llevar ahí desde la pasada navidad y cortinas gruesas que tapan de la ciudad lo que ocurre dentro de las casas. La puerta marrón los saluda dejándoles entrever un pequeño resquicio de suelo pálido.

—La puerta de abajo siempre está abierta —informa Kuroo, rodándola hasta que choca con la pared—. No tranca por mucho que lo intentemos y el casero pasa de nosotros porque, yo que sé, dice que eso va a coste de la comunidad y él la paga todos los meses. Al caso, que si la ves abierta no te preocupes.

Dentro del descansillo sube la temperatura y a él le entran ganas de quitarse la chaqueta de polipiel negra que le había prestado Arata minutos antes pues _por lo visto_ una sudadera gris no pega ni con cola con una camisa de vestir.

—¿Alguno tiene la llave del buzón encima? —Iñaqui echa un vistazo al manojo que tintinea en su mano derecha, una a una. Algunas refulgen metalizadas de colores chillones, otras necesitan una limpieza a base de agua, limón y sal por el óxido. De llavero le cuelga un pingüino de peluche más pequeño que una pelota de pingpong, algo decolorado y manido— La he vuelto a sacar y no sé dónde la he metido. Siempre igual _, Iñaqui_ —se riñe a sí mismo—.Se supone que el miércoles me debería haber llegado el paquete de Montse.

Kuroo rebusca dentro de la maleta de Kozume tras tantearse las cartucheras comprobando que estaban vacías.

—Que va, si quieres subo y las bajo—señala, negando con la cabeza—. Es que sabía que vendría con ustedes pero, oye, no te estreses que los de correos siempre son igual de lentos, tío.

El chico se rasca la nuez cubierta por una débil capa de barba incipiente cuando el otro también le dice que no. Iñaqui se hincha y se rompe como las galletas en la leche caliente.

—Mi hermana es una pesada. Suele desconfiar mucho con estas cosas y de paso, me acaba volviendo loco a mí. Hoy ya me ha hablado tres veces para saber si ha llegado el cartero —les informa quejándose con guasa. Desde su posición puede distinguir la retahíla de mensajes en Line surcada de cursivas y negritas y frases tachadas justo por la mitad de las letras. — ¿Me ha visto pulgas acaso? No soy un perro esperando todo el día para morderle el cuello, sé que es urgente, pero... Joder, dame un respiro, chica.

Se pisan las conversaciones, anclados en la entrada.

—Las dejaste en la mesita de noche, ¿no? En la mía. Ya que estás sácame la DS y guárdame esto —ordena Kozume, tendiéndole la bufanda negra que antes se le enrollaba al cuello en una espiral mullida—, llevo casi seis horas sin echarle un vistazo a mi personaje del _Animal Crossing_.

Kuroo silba aguantándose la risa. Hace hueco como puede al trozo de tela entre (por lo que Kageyama puede distinguir) tres libros del grosor de su Código Penal.

—Vaya, eso sí que es un reto. ¿Clases o es que me estás poniendo los cuernos?

—La opción que te parezca más realista, Kuro —por toda respuesta le arrebata la consola, la enciende, sube el brillo de la pantalla hasta sentir que sus pupilas no pueden contraerse más y se dirige hacia las escaleras perezosamente. La mochila a medio cerrar— yo voy subiendo que quiero cambiarme.

—Venga, Ken, no seas así —replica Kuroo, siguiéndoles los pasos. A Kageyama le recuerda a esos tíos que usualmente intimidan bastante con su desenvoltura y labia pero que a la mínima de oposición se amedrentan, encogiéndose en su lugar—. ¿Saco un par de cervezas de las que trajiste ayer? —pregunta levantando la barbilla hacia Iñaqui— No estaban mal.

—Eso ni se pregunta, hombre —recalca, más feliz que Cristóbal Colón después de descubrir América—. Dos, hoy estoy de buen humor.

Entre las pisadas, las barandillas y las ventanas que se ondulan hacia el techo se escucha "tú siempre estás de humor, borracho de mierda". Rastrea hasta encontrar a Hinata con la mirada en busca de un poco de apoyo o entendimiento o _algo_. La expresión "más raro que un perro verde" le cruza el estómago al verlo así, tan retraído que le recuerda a los niños en su primer día de clase midiendo las palabras que deben decir para caer bien al resto de alumnos; cosa que sería totalmente entendible sino estuviera hablando de Hinata, ese idiota que consiguió practicar durante tres años al voleibol con un equipo femenino entero para no perder el ritmo.

—¿Tú la tienes?

Un abanico de pestañas pelirrojas se agita en su dirección, ausente. Rozando la luna de Valencia con la yema de los dedos.

—¿Qué? —se sobresalta él—. _Mmm_ … Sí, puede que la tenga.

Se aguanta las ganas de chasquearle los dedos delante de la nariz.

 _Qué cojones te pasa._

—Iñaqui las necesita —sus ojos siguen ahí, afianzados a los suyos y a Kageyama le recuerda al marrón que tiene el ron recién exprimido del zumo de caña. Dulce y duro, de esas bebidas que te dejan con la garganta seca de sed—. Hinata, ¿estás bien?

Las manos hechas puños contra los costados y la boca fruncida en una fina estría. Se infla igual que un gato erizado a punto de atacar. La cola enhiesta mirando al cielo.

—No me pasa nada, Tontoyama —es lo que responde—. Vayan subiendo que yo cojo lo que encuentre dentro.

Que suba dice. Solo. A una casa que desconoce. Con gente cuya comodidad no es más que una palabra fútil en el diccionario. Va a ser que no.

—Estás en Babia, mequetrefe —pica Iñaqui, con un pie en el primer escalón. Se vuelve para mirarlos—. Te dejaré la mochila en la habitación de Hinata —para luego preguntar— ¿Quieres que te saque el zumo de melón?

No da señales de entender la pregunta, como si el melón fuese un raro elemento de la tabla periódica y estuviese buscándolo entre los _actínidos_ , esos pobres rechazados y olvidados en las clases de química.

—No, no. No hace falta. Beberé lo que tomen los demás. Gracias.

Iñaqui lo mira por el rabillo del ojo, y quizás no entienda español y el inglés se le dé de pena, pero el ademán que hace con la cabeza antes de perderse escalera arriba está escrito en el idioma universal de la calle. Casi puede leer el mensaje "inténtalo tú porque yo lo acabo de insultar y no se ha inmutado, así que esto va para largo". Espera a oír el último paso y a desoír el zumbido de la mosca para mover ficha. Deja que el golpe de la puerta haga eco contra las escalinatas.

El muy idiota lo ignora, demostrando la cátedra que posee en La Ley del Hielo. La única que va a tener en su corta vida como siga por ese camino.

Busca con parquedad entre los bolsillos de su mochila. De la hebilla –esa que rueda arriba y abajo– cuelga el mini Harry Potter que le compró por 300 yenes en un puestecito de souvenirs el verano que salieron al cine a ver _Monstruos University_. Había sido la primera vez que quedaban para hacer algo juntos sin implicación directa del voleibol y, sorprendentemente, había ido bien. Bastante bien, en realidad. No es que él le hiciera especial ilusión ver cómo un par de monstruos se entrenaban con el fin de generar energía a través de los gritos de unos chavales en el séptimo sueño pero debía admitir que sentía cierta simpatía por el personaje de Sulley, normalmente tranquilo y responsable hasta que una bola verde llena de emoción decidía rondarlo con su gigantesco ojo verde y su sonrisa kilométrica asediándolo a nuevas e innovadoras ideas que podían salir genial o desastrosamente mal.

—¿Vas a decirme por qué estás cerrado en banda a hablar o piensas seguir así lo que resta de fin de semana?

—No es que no hable —indica Hinata. La boca de piñón y la mano cerca de una de las cinco taquillas color bronce que se encuentran empotradas a la derecha. Mete la llave en la número 3.

Ahora se cree el rey de las ambigüedades. _Venga. Ya._

—¿Es que has rebasado las frases cortas de tus mensajes a la vida real? —interroga porque la paciencia se le está agotando, se le reduce al mínimo a una velocidad vertiginosa y él no quiere verlo en números rojos. Comprime la distancia que los separa a dos pasos cuando se apoya en un tablón de madera situado unos centímetros más abajo de las portezuelas metálicas. Nota cómo se le clavan en la espalda las cerraduras. Todas selladas e impolutas— Pues qué bien, seguro que lo próximo será lenguaje de signos.

Está _tenso._ Kageyama lo notaría incluso si lo viese a través de una lupa comprada en un 3x1000* de dudosa utilidad y Hinata tuviese el tamaño de una hormiga.

—Sería un modo estupendo de no abrir la boca —reconoce, guardando la llave en el fondillo interno de su abrigo después de cerrar el casillero y meterse el sobre debajo del brazo.

Las burbujas le hacen cosquillas en la nuca una vez se encuentran frente a frente porque lo tiene cerca y _quiere tocarlo_ –es en lo único que piensa, lo único que puede ver cuando cierra los ojos– y debería ser motivo de celebración aquí y en Pekín, sin embargo, al parecer el señorito ha decidido que es un buen día para que se le crucen los cables de mala manera, como si hubiese metido sus auriculares en el bolsillo y mágicamente hubieran aparecidos enredados entre sí.

—Se puede saber qué te pasa. —Se muerde la carne interna y húmeda de la mejilla, maquillando la preocupación bajo una capa de mal humor—. ¿Es porque te duele?

Hinata opta por no moverse, tan reticente a subir las escaleras como él. Se dedica a trazar las líneas que separan los azulejos floreados del suelo unos de los otros, con la punta de unas All Star que una vez fueron blancas y ahora son grises.

—Que va —desmiente y se desternilla. _Qué te hace tanta gracia, capullo._ La risotada no aflora. Se hunde en el interior del esternón, guarda la risa dentro del cuerpo de la misma forma que el mar esconde secretos en las profundidades—. Te estás montando una película en la cabeza, _Kags._

—Es porque te duele y quieres comerte la hamburguesa, ¿verdad? —arriesga Kageyama con su última carta, dado que el muy zopenco no piensa decir ni _mu_ sobre el tema. Si estuvieran jugando al póker él lo tendría todo perdido. Y, encima, lo ha llamado así –con mala sangre, por supuesto, la que nutre sus células– a sabiendas de que puede dejarlo K.O. en un solo golpe y la única forma de esclarecer sus pensamientos sin dejarse llevar por la onda expansiva (esa que se le propaga comenzando desde el pecho) era dibujándolos a voz en cuello— Mira que eres burro, volverás a comer en unos cuantos días. Como mucho una semana, no te creas las boberías que te ha dicho Tanaka por el grupo sobre estar un mes sin probar bocado. Sabes lo mucho que le gusta molestarte. Si quieres...

—No me he creído nada de nada. Sé que la semana que viene podré volver a comer cosas sólidas. _No me pasa nada._

—…podemos hacer la dieta de batidos juntos, me da igual. Alguno habrá que me guste. Menos el de plátano, los odio.

Hacen lo que saben hacer: pelear por cuál de los dos suena más alto, más claro y tiene más razón, esperando que sus palabras se escuchen por encima de las del otro hasta plegarse como los papeles en el origami. Siguen igual de cerca, el paquete arrugado (esta vez) entre las manos, y sin embargo ahora hay algo feroz y espeso nadando entre ambos que los separa en diferentes direcciones a cada segundo que pasa.

Hinata dice "ah, vale" indicando "querías decir eso", Kageyama se rasca la nariz.

—No hace falta que hagas nada, Kags. Suficiente es que uno de los dos tenga que mantenerse a base de polvos.

El hormigueo le invade la cara cuando analiza la frase al completo, siente el calor invadirle la piel y quemarle las mejillas, principalmente porque no parece tener ninguna sugerencia oculta, ningún "a base de polvos que podrías darme tú", así que trata de paliar la zozobra tocando la cerradura metálica del buzón. Está fría y él necesita meterse dentro del bloque de hielo que rompió el Titanic por la mitad. Y congelarse junto a Jack.

—Kozume ha dicho que…

El carraspeo de la puerta al abrirse los interrumpe dejando pasar tres caras desconocidas. Dos suben saludando de pasada, una se queda y la incomodidad se le amasa en el estómago. No es momento de socializar con nadie, no es momento para cualquier otra cosa que no sean ellos dos.

—Hola Hinata.

La chica se les acerca desabrochándose el abrigo vaquero. Rebasa el metro setenta y Kageyama no termina de calcular todas las cosas que le molestan sobre ella.

No puede empeorar más la cosa. Primero (pensándolo bien) porque ha llegado por las buenas saludándolo a él, todo simpatías y sonrisa llena de glosh rojo –de esos que podrían cimentar las pirámides de Egipto– y eso tendría que agradarle y no picarle por todo el cuerpo y crear cierta simpatía hacia ella pero no es así en absoluto porque está celoso de esa chica, la que está –por lo visto– autorizada a tocarle en público –le aprieta la mano a modo de bienvenida, por el dorso y no la palma–, cuando él no puede ni sonsacarle media frase, y segundo porque Hinata le sigue el rollo como si fuera el pan de cada día, olvidándose de la conversación que se juegan encima del tablero.

—¿Qué tal, Sachiko? ¿Todo bien por la dulcería?

—Pues mira, sí. Justito quería hablarte sobre eso, me ha llegado a la tienda unos suspiros de Moya importados desde Gran Canaria. Seguro que a Iñaqui le encantan. Él es de allí, ¿no? Siempre se me olvida de que isla es —lo mira un instante— Por cierto, soy la vecina del quinto, y aquellas dos que han subido como almas que las lleva el diablo son Tomoe y Himawari, les ha dado cosa porque son muy tímidas y no te conocen, pero a mí no hay quien me calle ni debajo del agua, ¿sabes? —informa con desparpajo, los pendientes de caracol morado se le enredan en las ondulaciones de un cabello marrón chocolate repleto de mechas claras. Se ahueca la falda beige del uniforme decorado por un pequeño delantal violeta zurcido de ñandutí justo en el borde antes de reanudar el monólogo—, en realidad tengo prisa, pero bueno, seguro que como eres amigo de Hinata me gustarás y serás el alma de la fiesta como él, ¿no?

El cabrón que está su lado hace un intento de estrangular su risa, resoplando para luego desconojarse tapándose la boca con ambas manos. Se dobla hasta las rodillas. Patalea como los chiquillos pidiendo atención. A Kageyama le debería doler un poco en el amor propio que se esté partiendo el culo de él delante de sus narices sin cortarse un pelo, especialmente en las barbas de compañía foránea con la cual no puede aliviar el picor de sus manos zurrándole hasta quedarse a gusto. Sin embargo lo cierto es que verlo desinflarse hasta volver a su piel original le parece mucho más coherente que relamerse en su dudosa vida de juerguista.

—No, _vamos a ver_ —se trata de defender, mordiéndose la lengua—. De qué te ríes, memo.

Le sientan bien esas lágrimas con sabor a buen humor que siempre se le escapan cuando algo es exorbitantemente gracioso. Le sienta bien reírse sin cadenas, en realidad. Hinata, con esa nariz respingona, y el pelo demasiado naranja y esas mejillas redonda de crío de tres años y esa risa histérica y aguda que encharca la sala de miel es lo más bonito, lo más increíble que ha visto Kageyama en su vida.

—Que tú de fiestero tienes lo que yo de alto —exhala, atragantándose con sus propias palabras y por primera vez en lo que llevan de día lo toca, es un codazo flojísimo a la altura de las costillas flotantes, pero suficiente aliciente para avivar el inicio de unas brazas—, es decir, poco.

—Por lo menos reconoces que no has crecido ni tres palmos desde que naciste.

—Créeme he crecido muy bien por todas partes —Le pica el ojo con todas las peores intenciones del planeta Tierra.

No acaba de decir eso. No acaba de soltar esa barbaridad delante de alguien que no conoce. No acaba de hablar de su polla.

 _Yo es que te mato._

—Sólo te falta decir —comienza mientras se muerde el labio— que eres un tío duro para completar el plan de gilipollas.

— _Soy_ un tipo duro. —Echa el pecho hacia delante como si llevara la insignia de Superman en el esternón y se lo estuviese enseñando. Le levanta la barbilla—. Y el único imbécil aquí eres tú, Tontoyama.

—Claro que sí. —Intenta revolverle los rizos pero éste lo esquiva, enardecido dentro de su orgullo—. Eres tan duro como Will Smith en el Príncipe de Bel-Air soltando _caca_ en vez de _mierda_.

Esta vez sí lo atrapa. Le tiembla el cuerpo cuando Hinata deja salir el jolgorio, agachado entre sus brazos y sin oponer demasiada resistencia.

—¿Te recuerdo quién de los dos dice pompis?

—Ay, chicos, sois _supermonos_ —les interrumpe ella, atusándose la melena detrás de las orejas. La sonrisa hace que le brillen los ojos negros— En fin, que me tengo que ir porque el turno empieza en una hora y media y este cuerpo no se alimenta de azúcar glas. Además de que os veo muy entretenidos y no quiero hacer de mal tercio.

—Le diré a Iñaqui sobre esos _suspiros_ raros que me has dicho —corresponde Hina, asintiendo.

Kageyama agradece que no insista en que se quede con ellos a tomar el té de las cinco. Hinata es de esas personas incapaces de reprimir su lado social, de los que pueden hablar durante horas con un viejo que necesita ayuda para cruzar el paso de peatón y memorizarse su árbol genealógico. Pero esta vez no lo hace. Esta vez lo mira de reojo, desligado e incandescente.

Le trepidan los labios luchando contras las ganas de sonreír mientras se acarician los nudillos y los huecos entre los dedos se llenan de una piel más clara y tan ajada por el esfuerzo como la de él.

El taconeo rebota cuatro veces.

El primer par es secuencia de un beso en la frente a Hinata, quien lo recibe sin atisbo de asombro. El segundo lo hace en un giro cerrado poniéndose de puntillas, estampándole a él también el pintalabios en la mejilla.

—Es que soy muy cariñosa. —Se disculpa en un guiño cómplice—. Pásense por casa cuando esté y así les invito a un café. Se me da de perlas poner la cafetera al fuego.

Cuando los zapatos altos dejan de sisear a través de las paredes y el oxígeno toma sitio entre los pulmones el ambiente vuelve a enrarecerse. Las inquietudes recuperan vitalidad y se condensan a su alrededor. Se aventura y lo coge de la nuca porque necesita que entienda que está ahí y no pasa absolutamente nada y que si tuviese que auto-hechizarse como hizo Ron por Hermione al escuchar el " _sangre sucia_ " con tal de defenderla, se pasaría horas escupiendo babosas.

— _Hinata_ —le gruñe, del mismo modo que se le castiga a un perro después de hacer algo mal— ¿se puede saber por qué estás así? Pasas de cero a cien en cuestión de segundos.

—Ya te he dicho…

—¿Sabes? —interrumpe Kageyama— Siempre has sido el primero en irte corriendo a los baños porque te duele el estómago sin importarte lo más mínimo que el resto del equipo se esté deshaciendo de los nervios o el que suelta a bocajarro lo que se te cruza por tu cabeza de chorlito, sin pensar dos veces que quizás nos podamos meter en un lío y jamás me ha importado lo más mínimo. Así que no me vengas con estas chorradas de héroe-aguanto-penas porque no soporto un segundo más sin que me lo digas.

A Kageyama le gustaría tener el poder de leer las mentes, sería todo más fácil. Aunque con la suerte que calza quizás le pase como a Edward Cullen en _Crepúsculo_ y se tope contra un tabique infranqueable. _Necesita_ descifrar el caos que se le ondula en la mirada.

—No me gusta llevar aparato. —Suspira y al aire le cuesta entrar, se le atasca en la tráquea, siente debajo de los dedos cómo se le calienta a Hinata la piel—. Rectifico, no me gusta que _tú_ me veas llevar aparato.

Frunce el ceño, estático. Inmóvil en su sitio. Su estómago se niega a ingerir la estupidez que acaba de vomitar por la boca.

—¿Y eso es motivo para no hablar? —añade. Despacio.

—Salivo un montón. Tengo miedo de abrir la boca y que salga a borbotones.

—He leído en internet que es normal, tus encías están tratando de refrescarse.

—Y son naranjas. Igual que mi pelo. Voy a juego con mi ortodoncia.

—Vale, ¿eso es todo?

—Y, bueno. —Observa que los aparatos le rozan la piel fina del labio superior cuando se los muerde. Es la primera vez que se los puede ver—. A lo mejor no te gusta cómo me quedan y sé que no debería importarme tanto pero lo hace.

 _Ah._

El corazón le estalla en el tímpano. Escucha el chisporroteo abrirse paso hasta la garganta.

 _Ah._

La sangre se le escarcha en las venas. Y se muere por gritar con el cuerpo entero.

—Ah.

Debería impugnar esos sentimientos de alivio que se le expanden dejándole los dedos de los pies, arrugados y pequeñitos, al comprender que sólo está siendo imbécil –que lo es todos los días del año pero hoy es la orden del día– _y_ jodidamente adorable. Tendría que talar el "encantador" que le brota cada vez que lo observa fruncir la boca en un mohín infantil pues todo el asunto parece ser un problema muy grave en el interior de su cabeza desbordada de cabellera pelirroja cuando, en realidad, resulta más que evidente que la duda no lo va a llevar a ninguna parte. Como si hubiese una posibilidad remota a la que temer en algún universo lejano en el que no le gustasen todas sus facetas, incluso las más terribles _._ Hinata no comprende, no capta lo integrado que se ha enraizado en su sistema. No vislumbra hasta qué punto su ADN ha perdido forma y ha vuelto a restructurarse creando uno nuevo sólo para él, que lo complemente, que reaccione de resorte en su presencia por si lo quiere ahí, rondándole como los perros persiguen a sus dueños, por instinto y fidelidad. Sería como pedirle a Hachiko (el perro) que se olvidara de aquel profesor, que no muriese por él, que no le esperara hasta su último aliento. Es absurdo que no le guste. Impensable. Le podrían arrancar la piel a tiras mostrándole fotos de su cara hasta condicionarlo al dolor y aun así se penaría maltrecho pensando que le quiere. Y quizás la culpa la tenga él porque jamás le ha demostrado hasta qué punto se le inyecta su presencia en la médula ósea como a los enfermos de leucemia se les suministra líquido cefalorraquídeo entre los huesos a modo de última esperanza.

Pero es que no le ha dado tiempo de decírselo. Que le quiere hasta el punto de ahogarse. Y tampoco está seguro de querer que lo sepa, por lo menos no hasta el punto de descubrir las heridas que le recorren huecos por donde al aire produce sonidos dentro de su cuerpo.

—… es una chorrada Kageyama, lo sé, tú lo has dicho.

—Eres tonto de remate —se da el gusto de propinarle un golpe en la frente con los dedos extendidos.

Le acongoja pensar que puede dejar de _gustarle_. Pedazo de gilipollez.

— _Oye._

—No, escúchate a ti mismo, ¿no te resulta un poco ilógico pensar todo eso cuando no he huido después de verte quemar tu propia casa tratando de encender fuegos artificiales en el jardín?

 _Tienes la manía de sacarte los mocos haciendo sonar el papel contra la nariz de esa forma tan original que despertarías al mismísimo Snorlax en la fase REM._

 _Habitúas a echar bilis a mis pies porque no puedes con los partidos de temporada._

 _Te haces el listillo delante de gente que te saca cinco cabezas. Y solemos perdernos en medio de un bosque por tu culpa cuando hacemos caminatas porque dices que no hace falta mapa y yo me lo creo y luego no tienes ni puta idea de dónde está el norte._

 _Creo que llevar aparatos o ser una fuente andante son problemas menores, así que déjate de necedades._

—Tienes razón —medita Hinata. Abre la boca. La cierra. Se le expanden las pupilas hasta el infinito, es como si el sol eclosionara detrás de las córneas y le iluminaran los ojos. Hinata lo cree por completo de la misma forma en que se cree a los sordos cuando gesticulan con las manos explicando que no oyen y por eso no pueden hablar, porque nunca han escuchado el eco de las voces—. No lo había pensado así.

—Claro que no, lo tuyo no es pensar en absoluto.

—Te lo voy dejar a ti a partir de ahora.

Y de repente se vuelve consciente de la proximidad irrisoria que los separa, de que a Hinata le queda demasiado bien llevar ortodoncia del color de su pelo y lo más probable es que sea su perdición a partir de ahora, porque se ha dado cuenta y el dentista tiene que ser un genio del arte para haber clavado el tono naranja a la perfección entre el metal. Comprende que su mano lleva mucho tiempo aprendiéndose de memoria la forma de su nuca, una que encaja a la perfección entre sus articulaciones. Le gusta que le acaricien en la oreja, con el pulgar, en la forma caracoleada. Se inclina como hacen los gatos retorciéndose contra las esquinas de los muebles en busca de cariño y contacto en zonas más blandas y sensibles. Nota la pelusilla invisible del lóbulo bajo la yema, la ausencia de piel donde brilla el pendiente negro y redondo.

—Debería romperte los dientes.

Hay un lunar pequeñito, sospechoso y chocolate en la sombra que se le crea a todo el mundo debajo del labio inferior, cerca de la barbilla, y quiere comérselo.

 _Dios, me muero por besarte._

Podría lamerlo. Con parsimonia. Comprobar si de verdad sabe a cacao o se le ha impregnado del jabón que usa por las mañanas para lavarse la cara. Podría pasarle el brazo entre su cintura y la mochila hasta abrazarle por completo. Se pregunta si será de los que hacen ruido cuando les abren la boca y se la embisten con la lengua. Si a Hinata _le gustará_ con lengua. Si no le importaría que cualquiera los viera dándose el lote en el pasillo de la entrada de su edificio dejando un vestigio invisible pero suyo a fin de cuentas.

—¿Con el puño?

Hinata se la mira, la _boca_ , un lapsus de tiempo tan corto que no es más que una remembranza fantasma y _aun así_ a Kageyama le arde la piel por falta de atención. Se lo está pidiendo. Pégame con la boca. Bésame hasta que no sepa dónde estoy y haz que me duela por todas partes porque las cosas que duelen son las que te devuelven a la vida.

—Acabaría sin nudillos si intentara quitarte la ortodoncia a golpes.

—Estupendo porque quiero besarte y el dolor de muelas cortaría el rollo, ¿sabes? —ronco. De puntillas. Huele a menta y a desodorante. Hay algo más bajo esa capa de césped recién cortado que toma un cariz a calor y tierras desérticas, con sus maravillosas vistas nocturnas donde las estrellas son el único cuadro y señera luz, con sus dunas eternas y altas y tormentas voraces que cubren caminos de huellas, con su sed de agua y piedad.

 _Te pediría clemencia eternamente y tú no sabrías el porqué, de la misma forma en que no te das cuenta de cómo has cambiado la perspectiva de mi universo entero._

La ingravidez le tira del estómago y se da cuenta de que le gusta la idea. Que le encanta escucharlo hablar sobre ellos enrollándose –en las escalares, en el sillón, entre las gradas, antes de un partido o comiéndose una tostada–, que le gustaría oír si tiene pensado algo en concreto. Para los dos. O si lo de ellos ha sido un simple cruce de neuronas. Si deshacerse en su lengua es una posibilidad a pesar de estar en terreno de nadie. Que, tal vez, acaben de pasar (si se puede llamar así) su primer bache como _algo_ pero a Kageyama le _puede_ en todos los sentidos que tenga los santos huevos de pedirle que le coma la boca como si fuera lo más natural del universo. _Háblame así más seguido Hinata, dime qué quieres que te haga. Me subiré a las nubes para buscarte todo lo que necesites._

Él nunca ha probado el sabor de los besos. Probablemente no sepan a nada. A lo mejor sólo sea contacto entre dos cuerpos pero – _Dios–_ si está así con sólo imaginárselo es imposible que sea menos de un estallido nuclear.

 _Y empieza la cuenta atrás._

Cinco.

Hinata se moja los labios con la lengua, rosa y brillante.

Cuatro.

Le pone ambas manos en el pecho y hace que tiemble entre las piernas. Kageyama le apoya contra los buzones. Hinata se desmenuza sobre sus dedos. A punto de caramelo.

Tres.

Abre la boca unos centímetros mientras le mira la suya, luego a los ojos. La nariz. Se pregunta si será de los que sonríen mientras besan. Si muerde. Si jadea. Si chupa. _Podría correrme sólo con verte._

Dos.

Está ahí, su nariz con pecas y a Kageyama se le inflama el cuerpo por dentro como si quisiera salir de una burbuja, romperla, escaparse y volar lejos.

Uno.

—Pero aquí no.

Aquí no. Aquí no qué. Aquí no _por qué._ Qué tiene de malo el portal de su casa.

 _Te encanta marear la puñetera perdiz._

Y le relame la mejilla con la lengua llena de saliva, de arriba abajo, justo donde minutos atrás su vecina había implantado maquillaje de despedida. El aire enfría los costados, vuelve a haber espacio entre ambos para bailar y silbar.

Un. Puto. Lametazo. Necesita ir al baño y no precisamente para paliar la catástrofe que se le acumula en la ingle.

—Tú estás loco o qué te pasa—espeta Kageyama, tratando de limpiarse con la manga de la cazadora la zona afectada—. Te voy a echar pasta de dientes en la hamburguesa. ¿Sabes la de ácaros que tiene la saliva?

Hinata se coloca la mochila y regulan las correas hasta que se le asoma por el cuello la pretina superior. Se encoge de hombros, más fresco que una lechuga.

—Lo que pretendíamos hacer no requería saliva, no.

Ironía. La huele. La capta. _Capullo._

— _No_ es lo mismo.

—Es que viene la del bajo.

Está a tres respiraciones de preguntarle cómo sabe que _otra_ de sus vecinas va a joderles el momento –o prepararse mentalmente para comerle la boca como Dios estipula dentro de los diez mandamientos, porque está ahí, sonriente y enmarcado en unos hoyuelos repletos de maldades– cuando la respuesta llega por si sola embutida en terciopelo rosa, traspasando la entrada con la misma dignidad que envuelven a las emperatrices en sus reinos de marfil. Está casi seguro de que es la de la plaza. La mujer quincuagenaria les levanta la nariz, se pega el bolso rojo con detalles oropel al cuerpo. Los escudriña como si supiera lo que habían estado haciendo en su antesala y eso fuese uno de los peores insultos que al mundo entero se le pudo ocurrir escupir por la boca. Se queda en la puerta del fondo, cerca de las escalinatas. Aparentemente buscando las llaves. De vez en cuando los observa con el ojo avizor delineado en azul turquesa y frunce la boca pintada de carmín rosa tirando a salmón, esos pintalabios que todas las señoras mayores se esfuerzan en comprar demasiado claros para dar el cante.

—Si no te funciona lo del voleibol podrías ser adivino.

—Tenía pensado comprar un turbante en el chino que hay cerca de mi facultad —bromea, dándole un apretón en el hombro—, ¿nos vamos?

Se miran.

Se ríen entre dientes, rojos como tomates porque aún es demasiado reciente y sienten las burbujas hacerles cosquillas en el estómago.

—El último en llegar es un huevo podrido.

La amenaza parece ser suficiente aliciente para que Kageyama se olvide de la tormenta que tiene en el interior de los pantalones y de la necesidad imperiosas por desinfectarse la cara entera.

* * *

 _Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :D_


	9. Whatever a spider can

**NdA:** Siento mucho decir que **no es un nuevo capítulo**. He decidido partirlo por la mitad porque cincuenta y cinco páginas en un solo capítulo es demasiado incluso para mi y, entre Pascuas y Carnavales no me había dado cuenta de ello. Estoy de exámenes —los cuales estoy aprobando y con buenas notas— hasta el día 26 de este mes y entonces podré ponerme a escribir con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Os dejo por aquí las **DUDAS EXISTECIALES:**

Super Glue: un tipo de pegamento muy fuerte.

3x1000: Son un tipo de tienda que suele tener muchas ofertas o preciosas desmedidamente baratos.

Lacrosse: es un juego rápido entre dos equipos de diez jugadores. Cada uno usa un palo con una red en la parte superior (denominados "palos" o _sticks_ en inglés) para pasar y recibir una pelota de goma con el objetivo de meter goles embocando la pelota en la red (que es mucho más pequeña que en el futbol) del equipo contrario.

Isa (baile): Es un estilo de baile canario caracterizado por tener un ritmo alegre y vistoso.

Popping (baile): conocido por el Funck Styles entre los que destaca el robot.

Muchkin y La Aldea: el primero se resume en el lema del objetivo del juego que es _Mata a los monstruos, roba el tesoro, apuñala a tus amigos_. El segundo también es conocido por Los hombres lobos de Castronegro, No voy a entrar en detalles porque en este capítulo no tiene importancia.

Teemo: es un personaje del LOL (league of legends) cuya apariencia es tan adorable como la de un peluche pero es capaz de envenenar a sus enemigos con su Trampa Perjudicial.

Rodamundos: las bolas que ruedan en los desiertos.

* * *

 **IX**

—Cuando me vendiste _Teen Wolf_ creo recordar que en la etiqueta ponía: acción, muchas peleas épicas a cámara lenta y un sinfín de bichos andantes por un pueblo con el nombre de comida americana —enumera Iñaqui, echándose un buen puñado de palomitas a la boca. Se lame la sal de la yema de los dedos para luego limpiarse en el pantalón de pijama negro los restos de saliva—. No pensaba que estaba comprando una serie donde el prota es medio memo y él único interesante está demasiado enamorado de la chica pelirroja como para darse cuenta de que el jodido Derek Hale se bebe los mocos por él.

— _No va de eso_ —aclara Hinata, porque tiene que dejarlo claro—. Que tú sólo te fijes en lo que te interesas no es mi culpa, jopé.

—Hinata, por favor, cada vez que lo ve lo empotra contra lo primero que pilla. —Se estira en su hueco del sofá, los pies colgando del reposabrazo. Iñaqui es de los que una vez tumbado se convierte en estrellita de mar, secándose al sol—. ¿Me vas a decir que me lo estoy imaginando? Luego voy a buscar en internet, porque estoy completamente seguro de que hay _fanfics_ de esto.

Se agacha para remangar la manta y que no toque el suelo. La mete debajo de los pies convirtiéndola en una burbuja de felpa a su alrededor. Calentita y violeta.

—Los hay. Muy buenos además —añade Hinata tomando un poco de agua. La encía deja de palpitar ante la oleada fría y refrescante—. Normalmente Stiles es el más shippeable, pero el fandom, jolín, es lo peor —niega con la cabeza—. Hay peleas tanto por una pareja como por otra. Lo cual me parece muy absurdo, la verdad. Aunque, pensándolo bien, es normal: Stiles es el mejor.

—¿Perdón? ¿En qué mundo ese larguirucho es _nada_? —Indignado—. Le salva la cara de niño bueno y que podría hacer más gracia que diez payasos saliendo de un coche en miniatura —Se detiene a robarle más palomitas al ver que el cuenco improvisado que ha hecho con su camiseta está vacío—, pero a Derek yo lo mojo en kétchup y me lo como con patatas fritas. Y eso que no me van los tíos.

Iñaqui tiene de gay lo que Voldemort de humano, es decir, sólo una precaria fachada. A veces, le da el punto y hace comentarios sobre el físico de los tíos como si realmente le gustaran los culos prietos y los abdominales marcados corriendo de esquina a esquina en un partido de fútbol. Dice que hay que saber apreciar la belleza por igual y si un tío está bueno se dice _y punto. Coño. Que para eso tengo dos ojos, ¿no?_

—¿Tú qué opinas?

Iñaqui a Kageyama.

El susodicho, quien mira enfrascado los escenarios que la pantalla destila en pos de alguna pista sobre la trama principal –Jackson se acaba de convertir en Kanima y no en hombre-lobo–, los mira de hito en hito. Boquea un par de veces. Los flashes de luz que desprende la televisión le mojan la cara desde el flequillo largo, uno que se ha ido despegando a lo largo de la tarde de su anterior estado ladino y que ahora le acaricia el entrecejo; el exceso de sombra recrea su mejilla derecha hasta, la dibuja hasta llegar a la comisura del labio levemente manchada de _Snickers._ Traza su barbilla afeitada. Antes de contestar se le tensa la expresión, toda la solemnidad del universo acumulada en unas cuantas palabras:

—Stiles tiene tanto TDAH como Hinata.

¿Una respuesta lógica? PUEDE SER, porque se tenía que reconocer a su amor propio que ambos eliminaban el estrés a base de extrapolar euforia y comer en exceso. Sobre todo si es comida envasada. No obstante, sacar a colación la inherente probabilidad de que ambos padecen de un trastorno por déficit de atención e hiperactividad como única conclusión plausible para desviar su evidente incomodidad al hablar sobre chicos es caer bajo.

—Ajam, ahí tienes el punto. Insoportables hasta la médula. —Iñaqui comienza a asentir con la cabeza, para luego mirarle a él con el único fin de increpar—: Dios los cría y ellos solitos se juntan. O en tu caso, mequetrefe, quieres _juntarte_ con él.

 _Lo que me faltaba por oír._

El primer cojín que encuentra le acierta en la cara haciendo un _touchdown_.

—Pero, ¿yo qué te he hecho ahora para ese insulto tan gratuito? —El segundo lo coge de arma. Kageyama esquiva con tanta habilidad sus ataques que a la cuarta vez comienza a mosquearse—. Y tú, cállate un rato si no quieres dormir esta noche en la calle, Subnoryama —amenaza, pasando del almohadón para pellizcarle—. Si os vais a poner en mi contra idos a tomar por culo.

Kageyama no tiene cosquillas. Desconoce lo que se siente cuando el cuerpo entero se tensa y los pulmones colapsan, así que aprieta donde más duele, en el hueco entre la axila y el codo. Su hermana se lo enseñó –si por _enseñar_ se entiende hacérselo hasta el cansancio, dejándole moretones del tamaño del Pentágono– ese mismo verano. Por lo visto a los niños de hoy en día les gustan los juegos sadomasoquistas.

—Joder, Hinata —gruñe, tratando de atraparle las manos—. ¿Puedes estarte quietecito de una vez o quieres que yo también te lo haga?

—Pues deja de insultarme, Tontoyama —trata de sonar intimidante, acercándole la mano en formación de pinza—. ¿Quieres pelea?

—Shh —les chista Iñaqui. Las palomitas se cuelan entre las ranuras del sillón después de rebotarle sobre sus cabezas—, que Scott por fin ha dejado de hacer el idiota y ha visto el mensaje de Stiles.

Son las siete de la tarde y ellos no tienen nada mejor para hacer que atiborrarse a porquería industrial y ver series. La cocina a reventar de trastos sin lavar y dos bolsas de basura repletas hasta los topes. Después de zamparse una hamburguesa de pollo con doble de pepinillo, mucha salsa y unas patatas en altos suministros de salitre rallado, tenían toda la intención de hacer algo productivos con sus vidas. Adecentar un poco las zonas comunes y enseñarle el barrio como buen guía turístico. La _intención_ es lo que cuenta, dicen las buenas lenguas, porque nada más quitarse los zapatos y subir los pies al sillón se habían apalancado de mala manera a ver lo primero que se les cruzara saltando de canal en canal. Una cosa llevó a la otra y puestos a ello Kuroo trajo pertrechos calóricos e Iñaqui desdobló las mantas que guardaban en un baúl de mimbre que yace cerca de los sofás.

—¿A qué hora pedimos las pizzas? —Esa, señores, es la pregunta más sí-estoy-gordo-y-me-da-igual que Hinata le ha escuchado a Iñaqui jamás. Y eso que se pasa la vida chascando frutos secos—. No me mires así.

—Tendrías más dignidad si hablaras con la boca vacía.

Iñaqui le levanta el dedo índice en señal de espera mientras hace el esfuerzo de tragar. Se bebe el culo de zumo de naranja que reposa al final del vaso.

—Rectificaré, ¿a qué hora llegan los chicos para que podamos pedir las pizzas?

Repara, pero no mejora.

—Olvídate de marcar a _La Buena Masa_ por lo menos hasta las nueve y cuarto, creo que hoy teníamos un partido de prueba _._

El sofá es lo suficientemente grande como para abarcarlos a los tres sin ser sardinas enlatadas. Además hay otro de dos plazas situado a las espaldas de la mesa del comedor-cocina, creando un refugio chiquitito entre asientos almidonados y la televisión. Aun teniendo todo el espacio del mundo, Hinata a veces se inclina y busca a Kageyama debajo de la manta. No hacen nada, ni dicen mucho. Se descubren. Susurran cosas como "qué" y "nada" y "tienes algo en el pelo" cuando es una vil mentira para observarse de cerca. Se desenreda un poco, se tumba y se vuelve a enrolla en la manta y aprovecha la postura recta y formal de su mejor amigo para usarlo de almohada. Una vez escucha que el otro se levanta bajo la excusa "báñate o _algo_ , que te apestan los pies", huye y abarca en su complexión el otro sillón, cogiéndole la mano a Kageyama y acompañándola hacia su pelo.

—Anda, hazme cosquillas.

Tendido sobre su muslo izquierdo resulta más grande y magnánimo y podría zurrarle lo suyo y lo de su hermana si quisiera porque sabe lo mucho que duelen esos pellizcones, sin nombrar que Kageyama de autocontrol conoce más bien poco. Lo más triste del asunto es que Hinata se dejaría moldear por sus puños al igual que el mar se deja romper por las olas, llevadas por sus corrientes y sus tracciones. Tampoco tiene a donde huir, ni quiere escurrirse lejos de sus dedos. Sigue vestido de calle, con esos pantalones vaqueros que parecen abrazarle las piernas en vez de simplemente taparlo del frío y con esa camisa que ahora está algo arrugada en el estómago pero que continúa cumpliendo la función de arrancarle un suspiro cada vez que lo mira de reojo. Se pregunta si se pondría algo así en una cita. _Con él_. Si le daría la oportunidad de llevarlo a un restaurante con sus velas iridiscentes y su mantel granate, en el cual podría arrastrar la mano sobre el tapete hasta cogerle los dedos. Con sus camareros peripuestos anudados al cuello por una pajarita negra, nadando entre las mesas marmoleadas y el riñón en una nevera como tarjeta de crédito. Si le dejaría revelarle un pequeño intersticio de lo que quiere hacer con él aunque, al final, acaben por desistir en medio del postre flambeado y se den cuenta de que prefieren salir al parque y practicar unos pases porque la etiqueta no es lo suyo.

Contra todo pronóstico sobrevive a su petición sin atisbo de represalia.

—Pero si me canso no te pongas pesado —le advierte, hundiendo los dedos hasta acariciarle la coronilla.

Se le estremece el alma.

—Si alguna vez te cansaras prometo no molestarte. Con nada —da su palabra, una que carece del mismo valor de las promesas hechas en una mesa redonda, ni posee la misma validez de los juramentos hechos con sangre. Sin embargo es la única que puede ofrecer y espera sinceramente que le sirva.

 _Prometo que si esto no funciona no vas a perderme. Prometo que si algo va mal yo voy a ser el mismo de siempre._

—Imbécil —le tira de los rizos—, déjate de bravatas y explícame por qué Stiles es capaz de aguantar durante dos horas a un tío que le dobla en peso pero es un inepto en lacrosse.

Un capítulo y medio después. Iñaqui se levanta para ir al baño debido a que la naranja –porque, por lo visto, las toneladas de palomitas que se ha zampados no tienen nada que ver– le ha producido estragos en el estómago. Entre quejidos se le atisba un "vete pidiendo la pizza".

Hinata se estira en su sitio ronroneando más a gusto que un arbusto. Se remueve entre el calor de la tela aterciopelada hasta quedar boca arriba. Se destapa empujando con los talones la manta para usarla como almohadilla de sus pies y observa una nuez que baila cada vez que traga a pocos centímetros de su nariz. La serie en pause y la casa sumida en una espesa negrura. De vez en cuando unos destellos de luz vuelven a recargar la sala de esquinas y muebles gracias a los faros de los coches.

—Kags —llama, bajito y confidente—, ¿te estás aburriendo? —Ya es la tercera vez que se lo pregunta y la mirada que le da de respuesta es lo suficientemente esclarecedora para que cambie de tema—. Estaba pensando que mañana por la mañana podríamos ir al gimnasio, dudo que te pongan pegas por ir un solo día. Quiero demostraste que aguanto más tiempo que tú corriendo en la elíptica con el endurecimiento al máximo.

—Eso no te lo crees ni tú. —El pulgar le delinea la forma de la oreja antes de seguir su curso, rumbo a la sien—. Lo mismo dijiste la última vez.

—Eso fue en verano —recalca, atreviéndose a acariciarle el borde de la camisa—. Hay clases de zumba, nunca he ido pero podríamos medir nuestra resistencia y coordinación mano-pie bailando canciones latinas.

Kageyama y movimientos de salsa. El día sería redondo si accediera a echarse un par de pasos al más puro reggaeton.

Sigue enredando y desenredando los dedos entre los mechones incluso cuando se le cansa la mano. La turna con la zurda si la posición no lo ayuda en su trabajo, encorvando la muñeca, cambiando la dirección del recorrido. Nunca esboza el mismo sendero ni de la misma manera. Cincela con las uñas formas en el cuero cabelludo, enviándole oleadas de agua caliente desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies.

El desafío hace que los ojos se le vuelvan más azules, de los cielos nocturnos, sin estrellas. Amenazantes. La tormenta acumulando lágrimas en sus fauces.

— _No hay huevos._

Hay frases y luego está _ésta_. La que te activa el sistema nervioso autónomo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos prorrumpiendo una subida de adrenalina en sangre. Preparados para luchar. Quien sea quien dijo por primera vez ese desafío no intuía la de guerrillas entre colegas que produciría a través de los años. No. Hay. Huevos. Claro que los hay. _Por supuesto que los hay._

—Y más grandes que los tuyos.

Va a sonreír porque está segurísimo de que no caerá lo suficientemente bajo como para rebatirle a esa premisa. Observa con regusto el chorro de jarabe de chocolate deslizarse por la boquilla. Se imagina el sabor en la boca. La explosión de sensaciones en el paladar. La miel en los labios cuando Kageyama le paraliza. Una mano en el pecho, otra en el pelo. Tirante. Se inclina y le busca los ojos entre las sombras y Hinata está a su total merced nada más captar la provocación líquida en sus aguas borrascosas. El estómago se le entumece al escucharlo hablar como seguramente hablan los reyes después de oír una ofensa, bajo y ronco y demandante.

—¿Quieres comprobarlo de verdad? —gruñe en su cara. El aliento a mantequilla le roza los carrillos.

Habla de corroborar un hecho. De testificar sus palabras. Y no para probar quién de los dos salta más alto. O cuál de los dos tiene las agallas de comerse las acelgas de su padre sin un vaso de zumo al lado para atenuar el mal trago. No. Habla de bajarse la cremallera y sacar la regla del cuarto, de eso es de lo que está hablando.

—No es como si no me hubiese fijado antes —admite, mordiéndose los labios.

No tiene ni idea si desvelar su época _stalker_ , observándolo de más después de sudar la gota gorda en los partidos y echándolo de menos una vez se hunde en la cama, haya sido una buena idea. Trata de levantarse al ver que vacila porque necesita huir un poco de su calor, de sus malas pulgas y de su boca. No le deja. Siente la flexión de su mano reafirmarse con fuerza, enredándole los dedos en el pelo.

El aire se atasca al inicio de la garganta.

—Esas cosas hay que verlas mejor de cerca.

La tensión de tres años se le agolpa entre las piernas. Su voz se la inyecta en vena, como el azúcar después de una maratón. Los pulmones inspiran y expiran, buscando oxígeno mientras el tono muscular le falla por completo. Su propio dedo, traicionero, ese que antes sólo probaba a memorizar la rugosidad laxa de una camisa cian ahora lo induce al abismo, comprobando que la piel de Kageyama es más suave de lo que se había imaginado nunca, que es dura y aterciopelada.

 _Quiero hacerte blando por dentro._

—Pues enséñamelas —lo reta, añadiendo—: Total, ya me tienes inmovilizado y al parecer no tengo escapatoria.

Le hubiera parecido insultante ser el único muerto de la vergüenza cuando –un minuto más tarde– Kenma abre la puerta de la calle arrastrando los pies, "Hola, ¿no está todo muy oscuro?", enciende el interruptor que hay al lado de la entrada y los despoja de cualquier solidez que les otorgaba la noche y sus sombras. Le hubiera parecido terriblemente ofensivo no ver un mísero atisbo de color en su cara sin lunares ni pecas.

—Qué.

Kageyama. Rojo como las fresas. Tan recto que podría ser usado de tabla de planchar.

—Nada _._

Una distancia prudencial de dos cojines. Kenma abre la nevera y pregunta si quieren algo.

—Kageyama _-kun_ dice que sí quiere algo _frío_ —recalca las palabras una a una. Las paladea en la boca. Recula hasta toparse con el antebrazo del sofá.

—¿Coca-Cola?

Kenma.

—¿Quieres que te mate?

Kageyama.

—Del Polo Norte si es posible —grita, levantándose del sillón. Se muerde la lengua, aguantándose la risa—. Es que tiene mucho calor.

—¿Calor? —vocifera hecho una furia, falla intentado cazarlo con la zurda— Espera a que te pille, imbécil. Vas a querer estar en el crematorio.

El sofá es testigo de una persecución circular. Chocan con las esquinas y el dedo meñique del pie de Kageyama pasa a mejor vida a la tercera vuelta al intentar saltar un trecho para atraparlo. Hinata se separa del mueble porque el muy cabrón tiene los brazos largos y cuando están en el medio (a lo ancho y no a lo largo) es fácil que lo capture por la sudadera, esa que le robó a su padre y le queda tres tallas más grandes. Uno grita "es que tienes una hostia que flipas" y el otro "¿ahora se le llama así a lo que quieres hacerme?". A la quinta Kuroo aparece por la puerta, las cajas de pizzas tan grandes que podrían alimentar un regimiento.

—¿Se puede saber qué hacen?

Las curvas comienzan a ser demasiado cerradas, el techo de la sala parece hundirse a cada giro y el armario del fondo comienza a ensancharse a cada paso en falso que da. Se ahoga entre la saliva y la risa y el trote sin sentido.

—Kageyama tiene calor —indica Kenma con dos vasos en mano. En uno flotan tres cubitos de hielo.

—No creo que sudar le ayude mucho —opina Kuroo, dejando las cajas en el centro de la mesa—. ¿Me has echado de menos?

Hinata lo escucha contestar "me acabas de dejar en los aparcamientos" y lo ve sentarse en la esquina más distante de la mesa, lejos del peligro y cerca del espectáculo, depositando la Coca-Cola helada junto a la comida en el tapete y abriendo su portátil. Por el rabillo del ojo, ve la mano extendida de Kageyama y luego su flequillo negro ondeando en la frente. Las cejas en una eterna guerra. Los pómulos serios. Decide que es hora de dejarse capturar. Total, en algún momento tenían que parar y esconderse detrás de Iñaqui –quien, seguramente, había avisado a Kuroo para que pillase _yayaya_ las pizzas– no era una opción viable porque sería como juntar el hambre con las ganas de comer.

—¿Me vas a pegar?

Le roza la espalda.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Que me vas a hacer un batido fantástico antes de comerte la pizza porque me duele la boca.

Vacila entre los sillones y ralentiza sus pisadas. Las risas flotando alrededor. Nota el zarpazo de unos dedos en la espalda y se deja atraer por esa fuerza que a menudo veía surcar las canchas. Sin respiración. Fluye junto al tirón de la ropa sin presentar ningún tipo de resistencia mientras Kageyama le da la vuelta y le jadea en la cara porque hacer el trompo en una rotonda improvisada puede cansar hasta a Usain Bolt. Aunque Hinata intuye que quiere estar enfadado –parecerlo, al menos. Escudriñándole con la mirada y dibujando esa expresión de ogro en su ciénaga– y apretarle el cráneo con la mano entera o propinarle un capón en la nuca que le doliera lo que resta de mes, hay algo que se le retuerce en la mirada como si realmente le creyera en su pequeña triquiñuela.

—¿Te duele?

Supura preocupación.

—¿Te estás haciendo un blando, Yamayama?

Chasquea la lengua y le pega en la nuca. Flojito. Por si acaso el golpe le acentúe el dolor. Una excusa barata para agarrarle del cuello y olerle de cerca.

— _Hinata._

El ruido de na batalla, voces mecánicas y Kenma gritando "¡Pero tío no me robes el farmeo, joder, que lo tenía a huevo!" a un Kuroo muy perdido, burbujea la habitación hasta que Iñaqui llega caminando en zancadas y rascándose la barriga.

—¡Pizza!

* * *

Kageyama entendía que convivir con más de un gato o de un par de personas hechas y derechas (véase, sus padres) incluía cierto nivel de desorden que él era incapaz de tolerar. Es algo que lo superaba con creces y que podría solo asimilar después de unas cuantas décadas de por medio. Cuando (a lo mejor) no se codeara de postadolescentes desordenados. Porque, por lo visto, están capacitados para recoger la mesa, reorganizar los platos sucios, tirar la basura y apilar la loza en el fregadero _hasta mañana –_ Good night. Arrivederci. Bon voyage. Adiós. En el idioma que quieran.– pero no para dejar la cocina higiénica y ahorrarse el marrón de limpiar el día siguiente.

—Puedo hacerlo yo —repite, por enésima vez, Hinata. No lo ve y sin embargo lo escucha deslizar los calcetines de Gryffindor sobre las baldosas y sorber el batido de fresa kilométrico a sus espaldas—. Mañana me toca a mí.

 _Mañana._

—Tú termínate eso de una jodida vez. ¿No querías ir temprano a entrenar?

Ahoga la respiración en la garganta al frotar uno de los platos, repletos de surcos marrones y tropezones y algo parecido a un trozo de zanahoria. Abre el grifo. El agua congelada resbala fuera las manchas y el lavavajillas verduzco.

—Es que no me gusta —solloza quejica, poniéndose de puntillas para mirarlo por encima del hombro. Apoya la barbilla en el hueco del cuello—, sabe a yogur y odio el yogur con toda mi alma. ¿Se puede saber por qué pone _sabor fresa_ si es _sabor yogur con algo de fresa_? Espero que los demás sepan mejor.

Coloca los vasos en fila india. Asépticos y relucientes en una estantería situada estratégicamente superpuesta al desagüe para evitar que la loza mojada gotee sobre la encimera.

—Acostúmbrate porque es lo que vas a estar tomando una temporada.

—De verdad, ¿no podríamos hacer esto después de ir al gimnasio?

— _Hinata._

—Hinata nada, que me gastas más el nombre que mi madre. —Por el rabillo del ojo aprecia que se sienta junto al microondas y muy a su pesar nota el frío acariciarle la espalda al no tenerlo cerca—. Estabas super bien y de pronto, ¡hala!, te conviertes en un robot de la limpieza. Cleanyama 3.000, si lo pides a las doce de la noche te llega en menos de una hora. La tienda en casa. —El retintín a burla se le introduce bajo la piel mientras él dobla un trozo de servilleta con flores amarillas estampadas a lo largo y ancho de las hojas—. Sabes que no te he traído aquí para que hagas de chacha, ¿no?

El gel de cocina huele a limón y la espuma chorrea de la esponja al presionar contra la base de los cuencos. Hay un charco enorme en la oquedad del fregadero y Kageyama se recuerda mirar la cañería antes de irse por si los restos de comida se han acumulado en el fondillo, tupiendo el sumidero.

—Que no vaya por ahí exponiendo mis manías no quiere decir que desaparezcan de la noche a la mañana.

—Dudo mucho que el psicólogo esté de acuerdo contigo en que ponerse a limpiar la cocina a la una de la mañana sea bueno para tus _manías._

—No estudias precisamente psicología como para saber lo que me viene bien o mal —responde de mal humor, colocando la tabla de cortar al final de una banda de platos.

—¡Oh, vamos! Sabes perfectamente que esto no es por la limpieza, ¿no crees que hablar del tema también sería otra forma de paliar la ansiedad?

Claro, es _tan_ sencillo decirlo.

A ver cómo se las ingenia para explicarle que fregar la loza es mucho más fácil que poner en palabras sus fracasos.

—No tengo ganas. —Observa al caño de agua diluir el jabón del fragüero y no es hasta que lo cierra que añade—: Es tarde y tampoco es un tema del que quiera hablar ahora mismo, ¿sí?

Más adelante. O nunca. Son dos opciones óptimas.

Iñaqui no tenía la culpa de querer saber cómo le iba en la universidad. Si le gustaba. Si se veía cerrando casos importantes o dándole al sello en una oficina o si creía que era una opción poco viable que terminaría comiéndose parte del tiempo que podría dedicarle a entrenamientos intensivos. No tiene ni idea de lo poco que le importan los parciales en comparación con La Selección, tampoco tenía la culpa por tener curiosidad sobre sus exámenes y sobre. De sólo pensar que la sub-21 puede volver a llamarlo para que haga nuevamente de cebo en los entrenamientos le producen ganas de meterse en un operatorio y zurcirse las vísceras del revés. Es la segunda cosa que más abotarga su cabeza. También dudaba que Kuroo quisiera ponerle a caminar sobre la cuerda floja al preguntarle sobre Oikawa, entre pizza y refresco, y su reciente operación, "Seguramente te harán titular este año, ¿no? Ya que está fuera de combate". El segundón. La bilis le corroe la garganta. Que es bueno pero no lo suficiente como para que lo escojan sobre el Rey de la cancha.

 _Gran Rey._

Incluso Hinata aún lo llama así. Después de tres años continúa clasificándolo como el rey de los reyes.

La cocina es casi del mismo tamaño que la de su piso, algo más pequeña y acogedora por los azulejos malvas que cimientan las paredes. Mucho más vieja y repleta de un sinfín de armarios empotrados de madera que guardan una cantidad ingente de comida, golosinas, paquetes de pipas y tetrabrik de pera-piña. Coloca el batido rosa en la estantería superior de la nevera y pasa una bayeta mojada con lejía a la superficie empedrada, dejando un rastro pulcro a su paso. No es hasta que enjuaga el paño debajo del chorro y lo escurre que Hinata se atreve a hablar. Un avión blandengue atraviesa el aire en su mano derecha.

—Mira, no te voy a dar mucho la tabarra, te lo prometo, pero tienes que dejar de automachacarte —dice y se relame los labios siguiendo con la mirada la punta de la avioneta. Las piernas le cuelgan desde la encimera— porque no te sirve absolutamente de nada. Y sé de buena mano que por mucho que yo te repita hasta la saciedad lo _increíble_ y _genial_ y _maravilloso_ que juegas vas a continuar sin hacerme ningún caso.

Una sombra corpórea se asoma desde la entrada y si fuera más temprano, estuviese en sus cinco sentidos y la conversación tratara de la falta de conciencia sobre el medioambiente, se hubiese pegado el susto de su vida.

—Mañana a las nueve, ¿no? —indica Iñaqui, todo legañas y pasta de dientes. Se frota la lengua con el cepillo, añadiendo— No me dejen solo en la clase de zumba.

—Que no, pesado. —Hinata tira el avión. Vuela medio metro y se estrella contra el suelo—. Vete de una vez a dormir.

—Ya no me quieren en esta casa. —Niega con la cabeza, blandiendo el mango de la brocha para luchar contra el marco de la puerta—. Ya me echarás de menos por Navidad.

Le señala con el dedo corazón, se despide "Que descanses Kageyama, puedes huir a mi habitación si el mequetrefe no te deja dormir" y se sumerge en la oscuridad del apartamento.

—Vámonos a dormir, anda.

Recoge el aeroplano –que tiene más de plano que de aéreo– del suelo y lo deja encima de una mesa que decora el núcleo de la habitación.

— _Nonono_. Hasta que yo no termine, tú no te vas a dormir.

El problema que tiene Hinata es que necesita saberlo todo, con sus explicaciones longitudinales y sus razones plausibles bien entendidas. Igual que le reconcome no soltar por la boca todo lo que se le pasa por la cabeza hasta darse a entender con total claridad. Así que Kageyama se resigna, comprendiendo que es una batalla perdida resistirse a su discurso.

—Vale, venga, pero suéltalo de camino a la cama.

Parpadea un par de veces, cejas pelirrojas y hundidas. Ojos de caramelo que gritan no creerse ni un pelo de esa absurda petición.

Acaba aceptando después de bostezar tres veces seguidas.

La gente se piensa que su relación es un poco injusta porque usa la fuerza bruta para charlar en vez de poner en palabras la rabia que le revienta las entrañas cada vez que deja caer chorradas tras chorradas. Ciertamente, sí, quizás tiene la mano un poco suelta y se atiborre a darle capones cada dos por tres pero es que – _es que–_ si analizaran con total determinación las idas y venidas de su amistad podrían apreciar que el doblegado, amarrado y dominado es él. Hinata pide papas con queso y él se conoce al dedillo cada área del supermercado para ir a tiro hecho y coger su preferido. A Hinata le apetece ver Shingeki no Kyojin pero no desea repetir el capítulo anterior porque el señorito opina que es demasiado aburrido aunque Kageyama no entienda ni un pepinillo de lo que va. Pues da igual, lo ven y punto. Llevan así desde que se conocen, desde "quiero abrir los ojos y me da igual si eso te produce una embolia mental". _Y yo soy el puto rey de los cojones, venga ya_.

—Quieres nadar en mares cada vez más grandes y hondos y me parece bien _¡Ay!_ —se queja en medio de su discurso al pasar entre los aparatos un pequeño cepillo dental.

Se las apañan para caber delante del espejo, lavarse los dientes sin gotear pasta de menta y eucalipto y usar el lavamanos a la vez. Kageyama observa el reflejo de Hinata. Tiene el pelo enmarañado y los párpados caídos de sueño.

—Ten cuidado, zopenco —riñe una vez extiende el brazo sobre su hombro y moja las cerdas manchadas de dentífrico. Remueve el dedo pulgar hasta despojarlo de los restos mientras Hinata se revuelve contra su pecho y escupe el enjuague bucal.

Se echa otro vaso colmado de un líquido rojo que huele a jarabe en la boca.

—Yo voy a estar ahí para apoyarte y bajarte los humos si te subes a la nube —prosigue, haciendo gárgaras. Hincha los mofletes. El derecho, el izquierdo. Los morros como sello de la cara—. Pero ya deberías tener en cuenta que compararte con los demás no te hará mejor jugador. —Deja que el agua limpie la pista blanca que decora el lavamanos—. Está bien tener ídolos y tomarlos de referencia pero no me gustaría que empezaras a peinarte el pelo hacia atrás como Oikawa, creo que te quedaría fatal.

La voz de Hinata es un susurro cariñoso que recorre la noche como la luna creciente ilumina las calles de Kyoto.

—No estoy pensando en comprarme tres kilos de gomina de momento, gracias por tu preocupación —sonríe, pasándole la toalla de mano color mostaza. La sola idea de pegarse cinco horas acicalándose las greñas le parece totalmente paradójico.

Apagan la luz del baño y caminan en silencio entre las cuatro puertas que engalanan el pasillo –regularmente blanco pero que ahora sin ningún foco artificial cobra cierto tono cárdeno–. Hinata abre la puerta de su habitación con cuidado de no hacer ruido y enciende rápidamente una lámpara flexo negra situada junto a su portátil, en esa mesa que suele ver de manera parcial en sus videollamadas. Quizás más tarde le eche la culpa al cansancio o a las ganas de verle o que echarle de menos le almidona los músculos pero cuando su mejor amigo hace un hueco en la única cama –individual, pequeña y acurrucada cerca de la ventana– no lucha contra su propio cerebro ni contra el trabalenguas de su boca para preguntarle sobre ese segundo colchón de muelles que le había prometido por teléfono.

—Si no te han dicho nada es porque aún no han avisado a nadie, Kags —musita más dormido que despierto. Arremolinado entre la pared y el edredón nórdico y su propio cuerpo—. No ha salido la lista de los seleccionados, y sólo llevamos un par de partidos de temporada. Dales tiempo para que asimilen que hemos conseguido llevar al Karasuno tres años consecutivos a las Nacionales y que las hemos ganado todas, ¿crees realmente que pasarían por alto eso? —chasquea la lengua y se ríe. Débil y de ensueño. Nota que se mueve a su lado y se obliga a no tocarle la espalda, más pequeña que la de él pero más grande de lo que muchos piensan—. Además, si lo que te preocupa es que llamarían al Gran Rey si estuviese en plenas condiciones, ¿por qué no les demuestras cuando te llamen – _porque te llamarán–_ lo que se han perdido todos estos años?

La cama se hunde a su lado, se rellena de calidez. Hinata reposa la cabeza en su almohada y apoya la mejilla en su hombro.

—Estoy seguro de que quieren lo mejor de lo mejor y en ocasiones eso lleva su tiempo encontrarlo —respira profundamente como dejando que las ganas de dormir se lo lleven lejos—. Pero tú lo eres, siempre lo has sido.

No quiere gastarle el nombre. Le ha pedido que no lo haga. Mas esa noche se duerme con sus palabras tatuadas en la piel, el corazón demasiado grande en el pecho y su nombre como mantra.

 _Ay, Hinata._

* * *

Ese sábado por la mañana, después de engullir el desayuno con el tictac del reloj resonando contra las neuronas, se meriendan las calles de Kyoto con el golpe de los talones en el cogote. Se les habían pegado las sábanas. A Kageyama e Iñaqui. A Hinata le había despertado un dolor de muelas importante. De muelas, de encía y de dientes en general, por lo que el batido de _yogur de fresa_ entró en su sistema como el agua se filtra entre los dedos bajo la alcachofa de la ducha. Frío de la nevera. Helado por esos dos cubitos de hielo en forma de palmera que le había robado a Kuroo del congelador.

Salieron escopeteados del piso, con tanta prisa que ninguno de los tres se dignó a cuchichear media palabra durante todo el trayecto. Casi corriendo entre las angostas callejuelas. A veces Iñaqui indicaba "por aquí", jadeante y rojo, alargando el brazo y señalando la siguiente curva, "en ese sentido". No tendrían tanta prisa si la noche anterior se hubiesen mordido la lengua. Uno de los tres, al menos. A ver quién era el graciosillo ahora de desinflar el pecho y recoger la piedra, después de tirarla lejos y esconder la mano en el bolsillo del culo. _Una apuesta_. Lógico, si solo se tratara de Hinata y Kageyama siendo ellos mismos, no obstante cuando Iñaqui se cuadró de hombro y levantó la barbilla –trozo de pizza en la boca– aseverando "pues yo se bailar una isa, estoy segurísimo de que puedo espachurrarlos moviendo un solo dedo" se abrió un agujero en la tierra mostrando las fauces del averno.

El envite no tenía premio ni castigo, salvo la dicha de fanfarronear eternamente. Y eso, claro está, es un aliciente más que loable para propiciar la tercera guerra mundial. Y (quizás) dar el cante en la fiesta bailando en el corillo de los invitados.

—Dais asco, tíos. ¿Se puede saber cómo están tan enteros tras el trote que nos acabamos de pegar? Me voy a comprar una barrita energética —indica Iñaqui media hora después en la entrada del gimnasio, inhalando tanto oxígeno que se atraganta al hablar. Mira el reloj una vez más antes de encaminarse hacia una máquina expendedoras de golosinas, que de golosinas tiene más bien poco— ¿Quieren algo, chicos? Al final hemos llegado con tiempo de sobra, quedan quince minutos.

Niegan a la vez. Notando los latidos frenéticos contra la yugular.

—He ganado yo —se adelanta a decir Kageyama, con una sonrisa de orgullo pintándole los mofletes.

Nada más perder de vista a su compañero de piso, se agacha en la moqueta verde para amarrarse correctamente las deportivas estampadas en un degradado de azules. Desde el más claro turquesa al más oscuro índigo. Tres lazos de conejo perfectamente anudados.

Claro, para ellos la competencia empezó en el vientre de sus madres.

Debe admitirlo por su entereza mental, si bien no suele tener ningún sentido de la moda, cuando se trata de vestir ropa deportiva parece acertar marcándose un pleno. Por supuesto, sin pizca de variación en la gama cromática. Le mordería las medias negras, tupidas y térmicas que se ha puesto debajo del pantalón corto (obviamente negro) hasta roerlas con los dientes y lamerle la piel pálida que calientan.

—Si ese señor no te hubiese dejado pasar a ti primero en el paso de peatón hubiera ganado yo.

—Te recuerdo que vamos a deshacer el camino de vuelta a casa —advierte—, si quieres podemos medirnos de nuevo. A ver si te crees que porque me hayan dejado adelantarte tres segundos no te voy a ganar corriendo en una carrera normal.

La prueba viviente de que Kageyama puede ser adorable – _a casa,_ de solo pensarlo le recorre un escalofrío por la espalda. Porque no es su casa, no hay cosas que la conformen como hogar pero hay algo que lo impulsa a quitar el "tu" de la frase _–_ e imbécil al mismo tiempo.

Emprenden el camino hacia el mostrador, alargado y blanco, postrado a la izquierda de una salita de espera. Ésta se encuentra abarrotada de vitrinas con _merchandising_ del gimnasio (Tora), además de unos cuantos butacones amarillos individuales que encierran una mesilla de cristal repleta de revistas. La dependienta los atiende –el otro juguetea con el móvil– con una sonrisa de anuncio, coleta rubia de caballo y uñas rojo pasión. Por lo visto la primera vez es gratis (aunque Hinata perjura haberse releído unas mil veces el itinerario de actividades en el cual también pone un listado con sus precios, entre los que rezaba 800 yenes por día), así que Kageyama solo debía rellenar un formulario con sus datos.

—Si vas a escribir con esa lentitud, la tortuga llegará a la meta antes de que nosotros podamos entrar en la clase de zumba, Pesadoyama.

—¿te puedes… callar? —pide, subrayando un par de términos—. Y es la liebre la que no termina la carrera, ignorante.

Así, con la lengua rozándole la comisura de la boca y trazando letras con sumo cuidado, le entran ganas de protegerlo del mundo entero y refugiarlo en su cuarto lejos de las miradas insidiosas que la dependienta les echa cada dos por tres. ¿Es que no tiene nada más que hacer que peinarse el pelo y comérselo con la mirada? Es demasiado obvia. Sus pensamientos lo son. Puede oírla preguntarse qué llevará debajo de la ropa. Cuestionarse qué ejercicio hará para tener los brazos tan fuertes. _No se toca. Aun no tiene etiqueta, pero dame tiempo._ Seguramente fantasea con quitárselo todo y verlo luchar contra alguna máquina que lo haga sudar para tener una excusa de secarle con sus manos. _No lo mires. Sé que es guapo pero lo único que le vas a dar es un pase hacia el interior del gimnasio, gracias._

—Si alguno de los tres condujera hubiéramos llegado en un periquete —lamenta Hinata, recostándose en el mostrador y alargando la mano para coger el folleto de un spa. Lo rompe por las esquinas.

Quizás ha sido una mala idea ponerse el pantalón de chándal beige. Siempre le produce un efecto invernadero alrededor de las piernas.

—Quizás dentro de un mes.

—¿Cómo que dentro de un mes? —repite Hinata, pasmado. Tira una bolita de papel.

Oye que recita en voz baja un párrafo. Para los exámenes prefiere pasarse por el forro las diapositivas con grandes textos pero ahora se lee la letra pequeña con una lupa imaginaria. _Ay que joderse._

—Espero tener coche para finales de año.

 _QUÉ._

 _No lo pillo._

—Tontoyama. —Se le pega al hombro y le arrea un par de palmaditas en la espalda. Casi ha colado la broma, han faltado burros volando, pero casi le compra la idea—. Sabes que para conducir tienes que pasar una serie de exámenes, ¿no? Y que te den un papelito como _Apto_.

—Ya. Lo sé —es lo que dice, mordiendo el bolígrafo de flores—. ¿Tú recuerdas cuando me dio la alergia rara? Esa con un montón de sarpullidos por el pecho.

 _Pero A VER._

—En Julio de 2015, creo, o Junio ¿se puede saber por qué tienes que poner eso? —Le arrebata la hoja—. Kageyama, tú eres tonto de remate, en observaciones tienes que poner alergias no brotes extraños producidos por vete a saber qué mierda comiste.

—Fue alergia.

Hinata suspira, notando cómo la conversación deriva a aguas turbias que le interesan más bien nada.

—No. No fue alergia. Tú lo sabes. Yo lo sé. Y el médico te explicó que tu cuerpo reaccionó así ante algo en mal estado, escora un poquito la hipocondría que no tenemos tiempo y quiero saber eso de que vas a tener coche antes de bailar _Rabiosa_ de _Shakira_. —Le devuelve el papel de mala gana—. No voy a poder darlo todo y al final sabrás que he perdido sólo porque no me quieres contar nada.

Pucheros. Carita de cordero degollado. Pestañeo que induce a la diabetes. Si de algo está orgulloso es de saber cómo metérselo en el bolsillo en menos de un minuto. Al final termina por dejar que las preguntas las haga Hinata directamente. No antes, claro está, de hacerle un breve resumen sobre la vida paralela que vegeta a sus espaldas.

—Escribe y habla —le ordena señalando la hoja de registros y volviendo a desmigajar el folleto entre sus dedos—, ¿cómo es eso de que te apuntaste la semana pasada en la autoescuela? ¿En qué momento pensabas decírmelo? ¿En qué mundo vives para no sacarlo a colación en alguna de nuestras tantas conversaciones por _Skype_?

Indignado. Histérico. Porque _–vale, muy bien–_ puede ser que su amistad últimamente pendiera de un fino hilo y ciertamente el orden de prioridades hubiese dado un giro asombrosamente dramático desde el-día-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado pero enterarse de que se estaba sacando la licencia de conducir así le sentaba peor que meterse un bombón de chocolate en la boca, morderlo y comprobar que tiene licor de frambuesas por dentro.

—No es para tanto, idiota —es lo que se digna a responder el muy gañán. Kageyama garabatea su nombre y acepta cosas que nadie lee con detenimiento—, todo el mundo se lo saca alguna vez en su vida y mi madre está de pesada con que se necesita otro conductor en la familia… Para que le haga de taxista, seguramente.

Quiere preguntarle muchas cosas. Si le ha parecido difícil sacarse la parte teórica, o si se ha dejado un pastizal en la prueba médica para el examen teórico del próximo jueves. Si va a coger el Nissan Micra que lleva aparcado medio año en el garaje desde que su madre decidió que sólo usaría el Mazda Cosmo, "ya está viejo y hay que darle uso, además me pone demasiado nerviosa la gente que se salta las señalizaciones en la autopista y me daría una pena terrible que destrozaran el coche nuevo". O si ha pensado en algún plan para los dos cuando pueda recorrer autopistas. Sin embargo la lengua le quema dentro de la boca por recrearse en otras preguntas.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Un grupo de gente estira cerca de ellos, al lado de la puerta corrediza de cristal que se abre ante el más simple movimiento. Hay dos chicas que parecen nuevas y no terminan de encajar con el resto (pintadas de calle pero con leggins Nike). Hablan entre ellas, sonrojadas y soltando risillas nerviosas cada vez que el entrenador les comenta algo—. No es que quiera que me lo cuentes todo. Es decir, si quieres sí, pero estas cosas se supone que debemos contárnoslas, ¿no? Si un día me compro un unicornio pienso pedirte que me acompañes a buscarlo.

Parece mentira que le esté dando una charlita de confianza a estas alturas del partido. A lo mejor se besan y se entera de que tiene un hijo con el espíritu santo o que le abdujeron los extraterrestres mientras dormía y ahora puede hacer levitar objetos como Eleven en _Stranger Things_. Vete tú a saber. El caso es que a Hinata le repatea en las tripas sentirse tan desconectado de su día a día cuando daba por hecho que se contaban más allá del tazón de leche que se ponen por las mañanas viendo _Shin-chan_ de desayuno.

—Pongo la mano en el fuego porque me llevarías sólo para que limpiase su caca.

Entrega el formulario tratando de sonreír. Es una sonrisa fingida, que ha practicado múltiples ocasiones delante del espejo para no aterrorizar al populacho al mostrar los dientes –incluso en alguna ocasiones, con el paso de los años, se la mostraba a Hinata parecido a lo que hace un crío cuando llega de clases y quiere enseñarles un dibujo a sus padres–, no obstante es más que suficiente para que la chica de recepción se le corte la respiración y se incline en una reverencia que se vuelve un método infalible para mostrar el escote.

—Los unicornios cagan arcoíris, eso no se limpia.

Estampa la tarjeta del gimnasio en la pantalla del detector y aguarda a que pite la máquina, dándoles acceso libre. Ruedan la portezuela giratoria al entrar.

La sala está regada de máquinas y personas. Les inunda un olor agrio y espeso, el plástico caliente y el sonido de la música transitan hacia ellos mientras recorren el suelo enmoquetado. Iñaqui espera junto a una puerta metalizada, al fondo del pabellón, charlando con un par de señoras que seguramente les darán una paliza en cuanto resuene la primera canción.

Para llegar a los vestuarios tienen que sondear una cantidad ingente de pseudodeportistas sudorosos y una amplia gama de elípticas. Cuando traspasan el marco de los baños, la temperatura aumenta unos grados de golpe. Las saunas del fondo despliegan calor en un lengüetazo de humo caliente.

—Te has dado cuenta, ¿no? —inquiere Hinata, encajando la maleta en el casillero.

La vuelve a sacar al darse cuenta de que aún tienen que comprar agua y la cartera está en el bolsillo interno.

—¿De qué? —pregunta Kageyama sentado en uno bancos sin respaldos. Se ha puesto una traba gris en el pelo para evitar que el flequillo haga de cortina y se le pegue en la frente.

—Pues que te estaba tirando los tratos. —Y al ver que entorna los ojos como si estuviese hablándole de Pitágoras, concreta—. La recepcionista, Kags, que eres muy lento.

 _Ajá, claro._ Ahora se preocupa porque liguen con él. _Tócate los huevos._ No es que vaya a quejarse. En realidad, le encanta saber que no es el único al que los celos le arañan el pecho. Pero le parece totalmente irrisorio que le incrimine sobre la curiosidad que levanta cuando normalmente es él quien atrae los ojos de los demás como un imán pegado a la nevera. Hinata Shouyou, alías Don de Gentes, cuestionándole sobre un simple flirteo infundado en unas cuantas sonrisas.

—Vale, pues no me he dado cuenta —Kageyama zanja el tema, anudándose correctamente los cordones.

Otra vez.

—Qué rompecorazones estás hecho, Yamayama —silba, haciendo crujir la madera al sentarse. Nota su presencia por todas partes cuando se inclina e invade su espacio personal. Le habla cerca de la mejilla—. No conocía esa faceta de ti, seguro que alguna chica te ha mandado cartas perfumadas y tú las has usado para hacer fogatas en la playa.

 _Es que, hay que joderse._

—¿Acostumbras a ser indiferente con las chicas o con todos en general? Creo que debería saberlo.

Y sigue, el segundo nudo de la derecha lo cruza del revés así que tiene que volver a empezar. Al final le va a dar una hostia y estará fuera de la competencia antes de tiempo. Se pensará que está siendo sutil, el muy memo. _¿Te gustan las chicas? ¿Has tenido algo con ellas? ¿te ha gustado alguna?_ Le entran unas ganas voraces de cuestionarle si alguna vez lo ha visto con una como para –de repente– sentir esas inseguridades.

 _Crees que deberías saberlo. Para qué, pedazo de mindundi, si giro a tu alrededor como un trompo las veinticuatro horas del día._

—No he recibido cartas en mi vida de nadie, Hinata, y si una chica me hubiese escrito algo no lo hubiese aceptado por muy bien que oliera.

La humedad de los baños se le pega a la piel y resbala en forma de sudor frío. Los ojos empañados de vapor. Mirarle a través del vaho es como observarlo por las mañanas, dentro de un sueño del que tiene que despertar.

—¿Por qué?

Kageyama inhala, exhala, vuelve a inhalar hasta que los pulmones se le petan de oxígeno y suelta el bufido de su vida porque debe controlarse y no zurrarle delante de tanta gente.

—Pues, porque no me van las tías —susurra entre dientes. Le chirría la mandíbula.

 _Y ahora mismo tampoco ningún otro tío que no seas tú, lo cual en este preciso momento no comprendo, la verdad._

—Eres gay.

Qué descubrimiento, gracias. Era totalmente necesario que se enterara medio vestuario.

Siente que la vergüenza le estrangula el gaznate cuando intenta hablar.

—Y tú bisexual —espeta, removiéndose en el sitio. El pulso le late contra las zonas finas. En la muñeca, en el cuello, en la cara interna de los codos. Descarnadas y pulsantes.

La afirmación choca en las puertas de las duchas. Rebota contra Hinata, que se aclara la garganta. Kageyama se ha quitado la sudadera y la visera azul y puede contemplar –con todo lujo de detalles– cómo los huecos de la camiseta sin mangas dejan entrever lonjas de los costados. Debe haber algún reglamento en contra de esa clase de indumentaria. Que prohíba enseñar parte del pecho de la misma forma que censuran a las mujeres cuando llevan la falda demasiado corta. También le valdría un cura en cada esquina del pabellón que les sentenciase con el infierno cada instante que alguien se creyera suficiente como para repasarlo con la mirada. Porque lo miran, de arriba abajo. No llevan ni media hora en ese recinto y siente que todos los ojos se posan sobre él.

—No me gustan todas las chicas… ni todos los chicos. —Vomita la frase lo más rápido que le dejan las entrañas. La sangre convertida en gasolina, el oxígeno en fuego. Podría entrar en combustión si se tocan.

Piel con piel. En un baño húmedo.

 _Me gustas tú._

—De verdad, mira que te gusta comerte la cabeza —le acusa Kageyama—. A mí me pasa lo mismo, sólo que sin contar a la población femenina.

Hinata hace de tripas corazón, tragándose la declaración como algo bueno. Se autoconvence de que está bien poner en palabras lo que ambos suponen, que es coherente hablar de estos temas que siempre se han dejado en el tintero y ahora comienzan a tomar vida. Que le ayuda a reblandecer esa masa densa y pesada de dudas que lleva un tiempo haciendo nido en su estómago. Volviéndola más táctil y maleable.

—Te voy a escribir una. Le pondré mi desodorante como perfume —decide Hinata, apoyando los dedos en su rodilla. La tela de las medias es algodonosa y suave. Talla las hondonadas que forman el hueso de la rótula con la yema—, pero tienes que contestarme o sino pensaré que has muerto en la guerra.

—Añadiré una foto en color sepia entre bomba y bala, si te parece —bromea, pellizcándole los nudillos de la mano.

Hinata se ríe. Apoya la frente en su hombro y deja salir una carcajada. Dos. Varias. A trompicones. Hasta que siente que le duelen las mejillas y se le insuflan los pulmones, porque Kageyama _nunca_ sale bien en las fotos y mucho menos sabe cómo poner filtros en _Photoshop_ así que enviarle una al más puro estilo de los años cuarenta le parece impensable. Le queman los dientes y la encía y van a llegar tres minutos tarde, y, aun así, se quedaría una eternidad más allí sentado, escuchando a Kageyama tratar de sonar divertido. Que lo es. Tobio Kageyama no es el payaso del grupo, ni quien te cuenta chistes hasta reventarte la caja de la felicidad. Le costó pillarle el truco al principio (sobre todo si está más tieso que el palo de una escoba la mayoría del tiempo) pero un día aparecieron de la nada, esos comentarios con dobles raseros y continentes de su propia gracia. De ese tipo de humor que se gesta dentro de una cotidianidad constante y a base de muchas horas juntos y quizás del que más dosis compraría en la farmacia de la esquina en sus días tristes.

 _Voy a darte todas las cosas que nadie más te ha dado, por muy absurdas que parezcan._

 _Te lo prometo._

* * *

Para cuando llega la tarde Hinata todavía se está riendo.

—Bfff… —se tapa la boca y esquiva el manotazo, procurando contener la risotada— ¡Kageyama!

Y, para colmo, suena ofendido.

—¡Deja de reírte de una puñetera vez! —gruñe, persiguiéndole con pies de plomo. —Te voy a pillar y vas a desear mi muerte el resto de tu vida, porque te voy a dejar calvo.

 _Cuando me quite este jodido disfraz._

Al poster de _Linkin Park_ le acompañan otras dos nuevas adquisiciones que él había ignorado en sus anteriores videollamadas. Una imagen multicolor de _El viaje de Chihiro_ que abarca parte del cabezal de la cama y una más pequeña con la frase "Eres más valiente de lo que crees, más fuerte de lo que pareces y más inteligente de los que piensas" que descansa al lado de la primera. El cuarto, muy a diferencia del suyo, está regado de cachivaches. En cada esquina, en cada armario, detrás de ese espejo de pie blanco y metálico que vigila la ventana, puede descubrir que cuelga un calcetín de _Harry Potter,_ o que una figurita de _Naruto_ les observa atentamente. Unos apuntes tomados a manose esparcen sobre el escritorio; botellas de agua vacías amontonadas al pie de la cama; una pelota desinflada encima de la estantería y otra detrás de la puerta junto a la cesta de la ropa. Hay espacio para moverse pero no falta nada que lo haga hogar y es curioso, porque se siente más cómodo en esa pequeña habitación que en todo su piso al completo.

— _¡Es que!_ —se desternilla el muy cabrón, cubierto por el edredón nórdico. Sólo se le ve un matojo de pelo zanahoria, parte de la frente, y dos grandes ojos bañados en las lágrimas— ¡Es que tenías que verte bailando, Roboyama! La humanidad debería estar tranquila, porque si no fuese por Don Campbell tú habrías puesto de moda el _popping._

Se fuma las distancias en dos zancadas, estriba ambas rodillas al colchón y le advierte que se está pasando y va a recibir el capón de su vida como continúe por ese camino. Francamente, se creía muy guay por reírse de él y su intento de llevar acabo esos movimientos de salsa, tango y lo-que-sea que la profesora pretendía enseñar encima de ese mini escenario cuando tenía la elasticidad de una roca y, en cambio, Hinata se doblaba más que un chicle al sol. No era su puta culpa tener dos pies izquierdos.

Lo ve engullirse entre las sábanas como un caracol dentro de su caracola, soltando risillas de duende.

—Para, ¡Jopé, Kageyama! —Súplicas de auxilios y más pellizcones—. Para, _para,_ PARA. Me voy a morir.

Hinata tiene la facultad de sacar a relucir su personalidad histriónica cuando quiere hacerse la víctima.

—Eres un neandertal —gime, frotándose los brazos con las manos. Debajo de la manga corta de la camiseta negra comienza a formarse un rastro de moretones—. Encima que te compro el traje de Sasuke Uchiha para ir a juego conmigo.

No piensa doblegarse a esos ojos grandes y expresivos, ni a su débil intento por parecer inocente inflando los mofletes como un globo. Ni a esas marcas de lágrimas que son la única prueba de su maldad, por burlarse de él durante horas.

—Uno que me queda pequeño. —Rueda sobre el plumón, apoyándose en la pared blanca—. Y te costó unos yenes en el mercadillo, no me vengas de buen samaritano.

—No te queda pequeño —insiste Hinata, tratando de colocarle las solapas del kimono celeste lo más cerca posible del abdomen. Falla estrepitosamente. Se abre la chaqueta y despeja la visión mostrándole todo el recorrido del pecho—, solo un poco descocado.

Menos mal que no es friolero de los dos y que la fiesta va a ser dentro de un edificio y no a la invernal intemperie de Kyoto.

—No me lo voy a poner esta noche.

—Kageyama.

—Pero… ¿tú me has visto?

—Y te queda perfecto —acepta, con todo el convencimiento del universo llameándole en los ojos—. Vamos —lo coge del fajín añil—, anda, anda, anda.

 _Dios, dame paciencia, porque si me das fuerza le rompo la cara._

—En realidad, te queda bien.

La sorpresa estalla en forma de susto a través de sus nervios. ¿En qué jodido momento Kozume se había deslizado hasta la puerta? Debía tener almohadillas de gato por pinreles. Joder.

—A que sí —exclama Hinata. Coge la cesta repleta de ropa que trae entre los brazos—. Gracias por recogérmela, Kenma.

Hay cosas que a Kageyama le incomodan. Como que le doblen los calzoncillos. Que entren en su habitación sin pedir permiso. Que opinen sobre su integridad física sin preguntar. Y Kozume había hecho cada una de ella como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Ciertamente puede que Hinata lo hiciera también (constantemente) pero es Hinata, a fin de cuentas: un amasijo de energía que hace y dice todo lo que quiere y cuando quiere. Y, además, no tiene ninguna confianza con Kozume, es con el que menos ha entablado conversación a lo largo del fin de semana. Por extraño que parezca, ya que debería ser todo lo contrario. No obstante, ninguno de los dos ponía mucho de su parte –eso tenía que concedérselo–. Estaban en la misma sala, compartían un par de frases y, en fin, era lo más equivalente a un par de cactus coexistiendo en una misma maceta.

—No pasa nada, voy a pasarle un par de archivos HTML a los de mi grupo dado que Kuroo quiere empezar a organizar los muebles —se queja con cierto desánimo—. ¿Por qué siempre le gusta encargarse de todo él?

Hinata le dirige una mirada cargada de entendimiento, casi diciéndole que se quede callado porque no es un buen momento para decir barbaridades.

—De verdad, Shouyou —suspira Kozume, con hastío—. ¿Tanta ilusión le hace?

 _Shouyou._

—Es por tu cumpleaños. —señala Hinata, tranquilo. Despacito como si temiera asustar a un gato callejero y que éste huyera antes de ponerle un tarro de leche para que coma—. Siempre le va a emocionar darte lo mejor. Además, habrá regalos, pizza y cantidubi de juegos temáticos de rol que a ti te gustan.

—Solo es una fecha más, no el día internacional del Recuerdo de la Trata de Esclavos y de su Abolición.

Kageyama intenta ser empático con la situación pues a fin de cuentas él es el primero al que le disgustan las fiestas aglomeradas con alcohol y risas estridentes bañando el suelo, pero entre que aún nota la desazón desgarrarle las entrañas pensado en que ha invadido la habitación de Hinata como si fuese lo más natural del mundo y que se queja sin ningún motivo aparente, tiene que recurrir al uso de toda su paciencia –poca, inexistente, volátil– para no soltar un bufido del tamaño de Europa.

—Vamos, no seas así. Sé que estás estresado por los exámenes, Kenma, pero pagarlo con los esfuerzos de Kuroo no te va a hacer sentir mejor, ¿sabes? Procura divertirte un rato, no todos los días el piso estará tan lleno de vida.

—Es que, tú no lo has visto —murmura, desenroscando un coletero negro de la muñeca para recogerse el pelo. Se le despejan las facciones y por alguna razón a Kageyama le resulta más humano sin esa peluca bicolor tapándole la cara. Unos mechones se escapan del moño y le rozan las mejillas, más rubias que negras—. Me ha repetido el cronograma unas diez veces desde el almuerzo. La semana pasada compró el _Muchkin_ y _La Aldea_ y ha encargado una tarta de merengue porque sabe que no me gusta la nata y quiere preparar cócteles con zumo porque no bebo refresco. —Supura ansiedad dentro de su estado permanente de sosiego—. Y yo lo único que pienso es que se está gastando demasiado dinero en mí y que tengo que entregar dentro de dos semanas un proyecto y no me apetece ver borrachos a media población universitaria que no conozco para mañana pasarme el día recogiendo vasos del suelo.

 _Vale, por aquí no paso._

—Eso da igual, ¿no? —le interrumpe Kageyama, ronco y nervioso. Ignorando las múltiples señales de escape que le hace Hinata con la cara mientras se endereza en el colchón—. Ha hecho todas esas cosas por ti, porque te quiere. ¿Me equivoco? Yo tengo que ir hecho una piltrafa porque este idiota de ahí me ha comprado un disfraz dos tallas más pequeñas y aunque me haga de rogar sabe a la perfección que al final voy a ponérmelo.

 _Porque le quiero_. Dice entrelíneas. _Me soporta los insultos a voces, las rachas de violencia y las incesantes ganas de que todo salga perfecto, ponerme un puñetero disfraz no es comparable._

—A ti no te cuesta nada hacerle el gusto, ¿cuántas veces es él quien te sigue el ritmo a ti?

Kageyama se encuentra en primera fila del anfiteatro cuando a Kozume le llega el entendimiento y se estrella como se precipitan los asteroides, convirtiendo mares en desiertos. Le eclosiona algo en las pupilas, detrás del iris, más allá del globo ocular. Su sorpresa no es tanto porque haya sido él quien se sincere, para eso ya está Hinata boqueando igual que los peces fuera del mar. Sino, más bien, porque ha comprendido que están en un mismo barco y la única forma para sobrevivir a las tormentas es agarrarse al timón y procurar no perder el rumbo.

No espera que Hinata capte el color que tiñen sus palabras, aún es demasiado pronto para que sus sentimientos se trasluzcan con tanta facilidad. Sin embargo, cinco minutos después, en cuanto Kozume se ha ido y le ha dado las gracias con una sonrisa que parece verdaderamente franca, el muy avispado le aprieta el brazo y le sonríe de una forma que pocas veces puede ver. Todo quietud y cariño. Y le reta:

—Veamos quién marca el ritmo de quién.

* * *

Dos horas después empieza a meterse en la piel de Kozume al ser testigo del panorama.

Lo de la fiesta suena a que van a acabar limpiando mugre un mes. Invitar a todo el edificio y abrir las puertas sin que la policía les llame la atención puede ser todo un desafío suponiendo que éstos pongan de su parte y se apuntasen a la jarana personal. Kageyama observa lagunas por todas partes, desde la falta de tiempo para organizarse y comprar todo lo necesario hasta avisar _a quien sea_ que quieran avisar; no obstante, ahí están, Kuroo e Iñaqui no paran de mover el esqueleto como si los hubiese despertado la mismísima muerta dándoles una segunda oportunidad para vivir. Uno sacando cuentas del dinero que hay sobre la mesa con el portátil refulgiendo sobre su nariz con tres pestañas abiertas de las páginas de varios supermercados diferentes para comparar precios de las bebidas más baratas. El otro carga el móvil en la mano y si Flash lo viese mover los dedos a esa velocidad notaría cómo la envidia le carcome poco a poco por dentro. Le haría plantearse si debe jactarse (o no) de ser el hombre más rápido del planeta. De Kozume no puede opinar porque parece muy abstraído en su juego de la Nintendo Switch, menos interesado en el evento que están organizando en su honor que Winnie The Pooh comiendo verdura.

A Hinata, en cambio, le salen chiribitas de los ojos y su sonrisa de acero le quema a Kageyama en la piel. No ha comido mucho en todo el día pero tampoco se ha quejado de nada y no sabe si eso es un buen síntoma o si se está guardando el dolor para no molestar a los demás.

—¿No te parece alucinante?

—El qué.

—Esto—señala a la sala de estar como si fuera el descubrimiento del año para luego aclarar con la obviedad pintada en la cara—. La universidad, Tontoyama.

(Y por universidad se refiere a su pisito céntrico, sus compañeros de piso y sus noches de tertulia sobre el último capítulo de _Stranger Things_ )

—Creo que la universidad se define por exámenes y un diploma pero oye que si a ti te hace ilusión pensar que es sinónimo de fiestas, tú a lo tuyo. Aunque esto yo le llamo _liarla parda_ —puntúa en un giro de muñeca la lista que había pasado de "Coca Cola y bebidas varias" a "Vodka y lo que surja" en el portátil de Kuroo. El Word petado de innumerables bebidas alcohólicas.

Las tripas le rugen en el estómago al recordar la última vez. Se va a hacer un Twitter solo para difundir lo abstemio que se ha vuelto.

 _#Noalebriedad._

Se mueve tan rápido que Kageyama no ve venir el golpe. El abrazo. Así, por las buenas, se pone de puntillas y le roza la nariz con la suya y le acaricia con las manos en el límite entre el pelo y la piel de gallina. Al parecer, la distancia mínima es un concepto risible para ambos –no puede importarle menos que esa noche le den para beber Daiquiris de fresa o Cocteles Molotov o si el traje de Sasuke Uchiha hace que enseñe más carne de lo debería– porque una vez lo tiene cerca y su aliento huele a batido de oreos, en su cabeza sólo resuenan pájaros de cuco.

—¿No quieres liarla conmigo? —insinúa bajito, confidente. Se chupa los labios acartonados del frío, enredando sus dedos helados a lo largo de algunos mechones de la nuca. Lo que dice suena a "¿quieres liarte conmigo? En la fiesta disfrazados de otras personas. Aquí, rodeados de amigos. En mi habitación que está a siete latidos de distancia".

 _Me da igual pero necesito tocarte._

Kageyama nota cómo le baja la tensión hasta dejarlo bajo cero. La boca seca de palabras y saliva. No ha cumplido aún los dieciocho años pero intuye que el corazón le envejecerá con un soplo dentro de los ventrículos si trata de seguirle el juego sin descanso. No está preparado para esos trotes. Congestionado de azúcar y adrenalina que alimentan unas agujetas preparadas para hacer daño al día siguiente, cuando tenga que volver a su piso solo.

—Si van a besarse háganlo ya pero como llegue Bokuto y no encuentre Margaritas en la nevera va a montar el drama del siglo —advierte Kuroo, levantándose de la silla sin alzar la vista del portátil. La cara pegada a la pantalla—, así que tenemos que empezar a mover el chiringuito. Iñaqui, tú ponías el Ron Arehucas, ¿no?

—El mejor de todo el mundo —inquiere distraído. Los dedos le crujen al estirar las manos.

—Bien, pues… —titubea Kuroo, buscando algo entre los cajones de una mesilla junto a la puerta de la entrada—¿nos vamos? Ya sé más o menos a qué sitios tenemos que ir a comprar lo que falta.

Hinata encoge los hombros, le guiña un ojo y pone un paso de viaje entre los dos, dirigiéndose al perchero en busca de un abrigo largo. Un rayo fugaz lo golpea de consciencia, ahí, en medio de una pre-fiesta. Le sepulta los pies al suelo y le entierra los dedos. Lo vuelve sensato. Es que hay que ser idiota para no darse cuenta. No termina de decidir si le gusta o no la idea, no obstante le resulta tremendamente fácil interiorizar el hecho de que Hinata ha hablado a los demás sobre él. De lo que tienen, sea lo que sea. A lo mejor les ha contado sobre su pelea, al igual que Yuu le sonsacó a la fuerza toda la información en medio de una cafetería abarrotada de compañeros de clase. Puede ser incluso que conozcan más detalles de los que él puede imaginar sobre sus sentimientos y sin embargo lo aceptan. Lo transforman en algo normal. Algo que no hay que esconder.

Espera que las cosas sean así de fáciles de ahora en adelante.

* * *

—El baño está libre —grita Kuroo, dejando salir el hálito concentrado al salir. Su voz golpea las paredes como la mejor de las sentencias, caminando en calzoncillos hacia la mesa donde Kenma seguía mordiéndose las uñas. Este segundo llevaba vestido con su lanudo disfraz de Teemo media hora y por lo visto no encontraba la salida adecuada en el Outlas, desde que había bajado a los acueductos del manicomio. Las gafas rosas steampunk del gorro verde se le movían cada vez que golpeaba la mesa con el puño—. Os veo con el culo muy echado, chicos, saben que queda una hora, ¿no?

A la sala lo recorría una correa de banderines azul, rojo, amarillo y verde. Los tapetes negros cubrían a los sillones para evitar que las manchas de las inminentes salpicaduras de los vasos se vislumbraran a lo largo de la noche. El suelo estaba regado en globos transparentes rellenos de purpurina, en los cuales se podían leer "un año más de aventuras por vivir", "eres el mejor" y "felices 20" cuando la realidad era que cumplía 19. Obviamente habían sido tachados con permanente y rectificado para evitar incongruencias una vez sacaran la kilométrica tarta de la nevera –tuvieron que hacer Tetrix con todas las frutas y verduras y un par de botes de leche para poder encajarlo todo en las baldas inferiores– con sus respectivas diecinueve velas. Encima de la mesa y las estanterías podían hallar shushi de gominola, platos de plásticos repletos de _Pelotazos_ y _Cheetos_ , y botellas de plástico con sus respectivas bebidas preparadas.

Hinata y Kageyama se miran hipertensos porque han estado un buen rato discutiendo en broma quién sería el primero en ducharse pero, francamente, ninguno daba el brazo a torcer para ceder el puesto. Sin mover un centímetro de su postura, semirecostados en el sofá, como si eso fuese motivo de amenaza para empezar una ofensiva.

—Soy el invitado —le recuerda Kageyama. Baja un pie embutido en un calcetín de Mickey Mouse—. Debería tener prioridad.

Hinata se humedece los labios antes de desenredar el cuerpo de su manta violeta, calentita y suave y llena de pelo de peluche.

—Estoy malito, Yamayama —prueba, ojos de caramelo que destilan almíbar a cada parpadeo. No puede ser más evidente. Kageyama huele la mentira desde que ha comenzado a hablar con ese jodido tono de niño bueno que no le pega ni en pintura. _Niño bueno los cojones._ Después se atreve a quejarse de que su hermana sabe cómo metérselos a todos en el bolsillo cuando él es el maestro de la manipulación en persona—. Vamos, _porfaplis_ , déjame ir primero.

Así no se puede, Hinata conoce de donde cojea y no siente ninguna pena de picarle en los sitios adecuados para evitar que camine.

 _Será cabrón._

—No cuela —se relame ante su expresión rota. Observa cómo las facciones dulcificadas se quiebran y pasan a ser una máscara pintada con desafío—. _No_ —advierte, cuando ve que se pone las pantuflas—. _Ni se te ocurra._

De fondo escucha el _clanc_ de la tostadora. Iñaqui y sus ocho comidas al día, al parecer.

—¿Ahora no puedo calzarme?

—Hinata, te pido que me dejes ir primero —gruñe, entre dientes.

Quizás no lo entienda, pero _lo necesita._

Su boca hace una "O" gigantesca e inmediatamente sonríe. Se le ha ocurrido algo y eso le daría mala espina hasta a Dolores Umbridge. Tan pronto como respira, tiene una manta sobre la cabeza obstaculizándole la visión y agudizándole el oído. Oye la suela de sus zapatos de goma resonar contra las baldosas blancas del piso. Oye a Kozume advertir, "te vas a caer" y, por ende, el tío responderle a carcajada abierta.

—Ahí va el otro, ¿siempre son así?

Iñaqui, pan de molde casi carbonizado suspendido de la mano derecha. La casa huele a mantequilla.

—Cuando tenían quince años eran peor.

Kuroo, echándole un vistazo al móvil.

El apartamento no es demasiado grande. Tampoco es precisamente pequeño. Consta de una amplia sala en la que podrían organizar un vals o construir una piscina para diez personas; una cocina que conecta con un pequeño tendedero, un baño principal que –si se analiza desde una visión espacial– podría considerarse el núcleo de la casa. Es un poco laberíntico, eso sí, porque de la sala brota un pasillo hacia las habitaciones y del patio emerge otro desembocando en el mismo sitio. Aunándose en la zona de los cuartos. En resumidas cuentas, todo está perfectamente hilvanado para que den vueltas en círculos si se presta la ocasión.

(Ésta no es una, ya que –al parecer– Hinata va directamente hacia su cuarto)

Pisa en falso al coger las curvas y casi choca contra una repisa empotrada en la esquina. Hinata está de broma. _Debe_ estarlo. Conoce de buena mano cómo le afecta no ser puntual, por no contar sobre lo mucho que le va a costar –medio año– meterse en una bañera que no es la suya. Que no ha limpiado él. Que acaba de usar alguien más. En la cual no están el gel a la derecha y el champú a la izquierda y junto al váter no yace una cajonera con las toallas. Ni siquiera ha hecho un planing o mapa sobre dónde poner las cosas y ese simple hecho le produce picores por todas partes.

—A que no me pillas —canta y su voz repica dentro de la piel.

Se repite tantas veces en su cabeza que Hinata lo conoce que al final sus propias palabras toman un sabor a falso. No tiene por qué. Le murmura el estrés. No es como si se lo haya dicho alguna vez. Continúa. Y lo que podría haber sido un simple juego de policías y ladrones se convierte en _Dónde están mis ansiolíticos._ Kageyama lo odia, ser tan vulnerable ante sus manías. Detesta ser incapaz de regular la ansiedad hasta el mínimo. Reducirlas.

Le asolan un sinfín de pensamientos cuando cruza la puerta de la habitación de Hinata y lo ve rebuscar en su armario. En la parte baja. Quizás donde guarda la ropa interior.

Le arde el pecho al coger aire.

 _No quiero molestar a nadie._

—Te he ga-na-do —corea. La cabeza metida en la oscuridad del mueble.

¿Cómo se le dice a otra persona que está sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad sólo porque necesita estar listo a una hora determinada?

 _Quiero que me comprendas._

A lo mejor le asusta ver la realidad. El saber que a veces el TOC se vuelve algo mucho peor. A lo mejor huye de él.

—Déjame bañarme primero —suelta, inspirando. Las manos en un puño. Los nudillos blancos—. Trataré de ser lo más rápido que pueda, pero déjame ser el primero.

 _Por favor._ Es lo que le falta para suplicar. _Mírame._

Y tal vez fue su tono de voz o que jamás suele pedirle las cosas de forma tan complaciente pero Hinata lo observa como si estuviese viendo un fantasma. Presente y viviente. A lo mejor es que ya no respira por la boca sino por el cuerpo entero y traspira por las células, expandiendo y retorciendo los músculos para seguir absorbiendo el aire. _No-soy-normalnosoynormalnosoynormal._ Quizás la ansiedad haya tomado las riendas de sus expresiones y ha hecho que transluzcan lo que normalmente entierra dentro de las entrañas. _Lo siento._ Pero Hinata lo _ve_ y suelta una bolsa cuyo contenido seguirá siendo un misterio sin importancia.

Da un paso en su dirección y a él le tiembla el suelo.

—Kageyama, no pasa nada —empieza, una sonrisa le baña los carillos—. Tranquilo.

Recorre otro medio metro.

—Estoy _bien_ —prácticamente escupe y quiere huir porque quizás si se acerca un poco más podrá olerle las inseguridades como los perros huelen la tristeza humana. No está preparado para revelarle todos sus miedos—. Sólo necesito ducharme, ¿no tenías que ayudar a Iñaqui a preparar la zona para juegos?

Por primera vez en su vida se siente diminuto bajo la mirada de alguien.

—¿Estas…?

 _No preguntes cómo me encuentro, creo que podría gritarlo si me lo preguntas._

El techo de la habitación cede, se encoge el cuarto entero. Le asfixia la ventana cerrada, querría que el frío de la lluvia le empapase y le despertara.

—¿… seguro?

No quedan metros por recorrer y sus alientos revolotean como las hojas bailan en otoño, hasta deshojar las ramas y pintar el suelo. Hinata se ha comido los centímetros y a Kageyama le falta tierra de por medio para poder gritar.

—No conoces mis hábitos, no sabes si necesito cincuenta minutos en la ducha o si prefiero lavarme los dientes antes y después de comer y esta no es mi casa —empieza, una nube de humo negra le abraza el esternón. Gesticula y aunque no grita sus susurros se vuelven ensordecedores—. No tienes ni idea de muchas cosas, Hinata…

—Pues explícamelas.

 _Correrías en dirección contraria._

—Hinata, por favor, no seas idiota. Sólo te estoy pidiendo que me dejes bañarme primero —pide, caminando hacia atrás. Se topa contra la pared. La lengua de cartón—. ¿Qué te cuesta hacerme el favor?

—Me cuesta.

Acepta, a secas. No añade ni justifica absolutamente nada, lo que produce que la rabia que ha estado agazapaba entre los intestinos, dormida y débil, se despierte.

—Te cuesta, ¿qué te cuesta? —Kageyama desgarra la frase. La hace añicos entre los dientes como si Hinata tuviera la culpa. _No la tienes_ —. Me importa una mierda qué es lo que te cuesta cuando no paro de pensar que no voy a poder respirar en mi puñetera vida con normalidad y tú no estás ayudando en nada y...

No quiero que te asustes de mí.

Iba a continuar profiriéndole toda la bilis habida y por haber que sus vísceras eran capaces de producir. Podría haberle recordado que esa misma mañana fue él quien gano la carrera y dejarse de dramas. Guardarse los monstruos para las pesadillas y no infectar a Hinata con todos sus males. El único, el que quizás siempre lo persiga como una sombra que por el día es pequeña pero a medida que mengua el sol crece y le abraza.

Iba a decirle muchas cosas, incluso (quizás) morderlo como los perros que tienen la rabia y necesitan desquitarse con todo lo que encuentran a su paso. Sin embargo antes de que pueda acabar la frase siente que le agarran por el cuello de la camiseta. Lo empujan y lo besan. Un choque fortuito. Como los cometas que colisionan contra los planetas y revientan la tierra, las capas tectónicas. Devastan el manto y hacen que brote el núcleo y se propague el veneno hasta sedar los restos. Reduce el universo a esa pequeña habitación en una ciudad repleta de historias antiguas. Lo convierte en ese suelo frío que se acaba calentando por la temperatura corporal; en la pared que lo mantiene en pie.

Y en sus labios. Sobre todo en sus labios.

Cuando se trata de ser sincero Hinata sabe que a Kageyama le falta valor.

—Llevo fijándome en ti mucho tiempo —confiesa, las manos enredadas en la nuca—. Me cuesta porque no quiero verte así.

 _Destrozado por quimeras contra las que no puedo luchar._

En cambio, a Hinata no le importa que lo abran en canal y miren la procesión que acarrea por dentro. Podrían amenazarle con una katana, pedirle que se hiciera un _harakiri_ y aun así preferiría deshonrar a toda su familia que dejar de besarlo.

Ignora si es su voz la que suena estrangulada pero Kageyama se derrite contra sus labios, se funde y le hace sentir que vuelan a ras del suelo. Colgados de unos globos de helio. Tira de su pelo y lo arrastra hasta su boca para tenerlo más cerca. Que no sobre espacio. Que no falte contacto. _Mío._ La palabra se le inyecta en el corazón junto al torrente sanguíneo, se lo parte en dos y le roba cachos a cada beso.

 _Te lo daría entero si me fuese posible vivir sin él._

Necesita un masaje cardiovascular para sobrellevar la arritmia. Reanimación urgente. Que le estampen el desfibrilador en el pecho y le saquen el alma por completo para subsistir _._ Un tatuaje de su primer beso. _Déjame marcas en la piel de por vida_. Son suaves y blandos –sus labios– y comestibles y los lame con tanta premura que teme gastarlos, que no quede nada para luego, de postre. De desayuno. De merienda. De cena.

Kageyama quiere describirle en cuantos sueños a visualizado caricias de algodón de azúcar; rizos enredados entre los dedos; lunares desnudos unidos a pluma y tinta; y explicarle lo lejano que parecen esas ideas mientras se sepulta junto a él en tierras movedizas porque _esto_. ¿Esto? Esto es cielo e infierno. Es que lo quemen vivo y le echen agua balsámica y le pidan perdón a caricias con denuedo. Kageyama indultaría cualquier crimen con tal de que Hinata siga ahí, tan cerca que percibe el calor de su cara contra la suya, besándolo como hacen los lobos. Brutal y hambriento y descontrolado.

Es mucho mejor, mucho más brillante de lo que se había imaginado porque Hinata lo abraza por la cintura – _Me estás besando–_ y la fricción lo saca de quicio. Agoniza en él _._ Entrelaza sus piernas alrededor de la espalda y no recuerda si acaba de maldecir contra su lengua o es que está tan infectado de su saliva que es incapaz discernir la realidad. Contagiado de una enfermedad incurable. Acaricia la tela aterciopelada del pantalón; deja que la mano reconozca sus pliegues; se miente pensando que sólo va a meter un dedo dentro del dobladillo del pijama. Nota los músculos de sus costados tensarse contra las palmas. _Te estoy besando._ Y jamás pensó que lo tendría de esa forma, tragándose palabras que lamen el aire. Tóxico y volátil. A ojos cerrados y boca abierta. Es mucho peor, mucho más adictivo, mucho más absorbente que el voleibol.

Le va a doler el golpe contra la realidad. Se le va a irritar la carne cuando se separen como si le arrancaran la piel a tiras y esperasen que pudiera continuar caminando.

Va a necesitar rehabilitación toda su vida.

Hinata descubre una pequeña cicatriz, no se la ha visto nunca pero está ahí. Es lisa y fina y se ondula cuando Kageyama le exige la boca para morderle el labio inferior. Es de vete tú a saber cuándo, sin embargo le busca las tres patas al gato, chupa la herida e interroga su procedencia hasta saberse de memoria su recorrido en esa zona que es más débil y donde capta un tinte más agrio. Lo quiere así, todos los días del año, jadeándole dentro del paladar. Quiere eso. Las yemas en las lumbares, su flequillo rozándole la frente y el oxígeno tan venenoso que necesite su aliento para sobrevivir.

 _No has sido el primero pero quiero que seas el último._

A lo mejor pone en práctica éste nuevo método de sugestión. Chocarse y frotarse y sucumbir a ese vicio malo que parece ser su boca.

—Conozco tus hábitos. —Lo agarra con fuerza. Tiene labios exigentes—. Pienso en ti siempre así que no me digas que no sé nada. —Mete la lengua y desgarra sus entrañas en un encuentro devastador porque – _joder, Hinata_ – a los lobos es imposible domarlos y le hace aullar con él a la luna—. Así que piensa tú en mí.

No continúa porque lo calla. Hablar. Para qué. Lo escucha de todos modos resonar dentro de las tensiones.

 _No dejes de pensar en mí._

Como si pudiera.

Como si quisiera.

El sabor metálico de sus aparatos se acentúa cuando desliza la lengua sobre la suya y roza los alambres. Caricias húmedas. Demasiada saliva. Demasiado deprisa. Tan intenso que marea. Hay desesperación por todas partes y el único beso que se ha dado con alguien durante sus dieciocho primaveras. Un chico. Con el que se ha peleado hasta sacarse las muelas y a quien confiaría la caída en una prueba de amistad. El tío que le quitó la corona, le dio un compañero y ahora hace que note todas los nervios como una carretera de cables pelados a punto de producir una explosión mientras tantea las fronteras de las baldosas cuadradas de su habitación con unos calcetines prestados.

Harry Potter liberó a Dobby (y no vamos a entrar en puntualidades) con un calcetín de su amo. Hinata le había dado dos, de Mickie Mouse, y lo había hecho suyo.

Cuando decide que los labios no son las únicas tierras que quiere descubrir Hinata pronuncia algo parecido a "peso", y él le caracolea en el oído con la lengua, " _Kageyama_ ", muerde las pecas de los pómulos, "pesodema _SÍ_ ado", entierra los dientes donde la piel es más débil y el pulso bombea contra la yugular. Sus palabras le hormiguean entre las piernas. Principalmente su nombre que se queda a medio camino de ser una advertencia y se convierte en suspiro quebradizo capaz de seducir ejércitos y derruir civilizaciones.

—Eres un peso pluma, idiota —ronco. A contra reloj. Se cobra tres besos por cada palabra que murmura. Un bocado por el insulto.

Desenrosca las piernas de su espalda y busca tierra firme al que atenerse mientras mezcla los dedos en un abrazo. Al bajar lo nota – _Dios si lo nota–,_ algo caliente y duro y rígido y si bien no van a pasar de los preliminares advierte que él mismo late sordo por dentro. Kageyama se deja arrastras hasta la cama con el pelo hecho jirones, la camiseta de Iron Man estirada y los labios irritados, y aunque es un camino especialmente estrecho le roba besos que él no tarda en regalarle.

Caen sobre un amasijo de almohadas y sábanas y mantas nórdicas, todas aglutinadas en el centro del colchón. (Ni si quiera las apartan porque hay prisas y ganas acumuladas y es él y son ellos y no se lo puede creer). Hinata debajo. Kageyama encima. Los tirabuzones naranjas, esos que han crecido a lo alto y se esparcen sobre la sien, parecen más vivos que el fuego de las hogueras facilitando calor en medio de las tormentas. El sonido vespertino de las gotas contra el cristal de la ventana –rociado de una finísima capa de vapor– tapa el chirrido quebradizo del somier. Él lo escucha, de todos modos, y suena mil veces mejor que al otro lado de una línea telefónica. Fuera de la burbuja capta más ruido, pasos y voces y risas que se filtran por el resquicio de la puerta.

A Kageyama le tiemblan los codos, enterrados a ambos lados de su cabeza. Se hace de mantequilla. Y aunque está encima es Hinata el que lo atrae y lo acuesta sobre la manta. _Suave_ , como nunca ha hecho las cosas. Todo en ellos se torna tranquilo, se desinfla; suelen hacer las cosas a quemarropa, a colmillos y garras, pero esta vez es como si quisieran hacerlo bien y tomárselo con calma.

—¿En qué momento te has lavado los dientes?

Puede sentir su respiración condensada patinando en la barbilla, y los dedos de los pies de Hinata flexionándose y estirándose contra el empeine. Está rojo y sus ojos se han diluido en caramelo.

La pregunta le pilla por sorpresa.

—Cuando has ido a buscar el disco duro a la habitación.

La respuesta se la bebe en su boca y sabe a menta poleo, a días fríos con chaquetas de algodón, a esa maceta que su madre riega en el patio trasero junto al aloe vera y el tomillo en rama. Kagayama le recorre la escápula derecha a través de una camiseta vieja, picada por el tiempo y el mal uso de la secadora. La columna. Los hoyuelos que se forman en la espalda. No sabe quién de los dos tiene la iniciativa pero de repente sube la rodilla a su cadera y lo abraza. Le besa con el pelo enredado en sus dedos y hacen del ocho otro número nuevo entre las almohadas. Más juntos que nunca. Y él, en fin, él se pierde más allá de la espalda y aprieta hasta que lloran por la fricción.

Debería recordar que sus compañeros de pisos están al otro lado de la puerta, a unos metros de distancias, que las paredes de la casa son de papel en vez de hormigón. Debería recordar que van a celebrar el cumpleaños de uno de sus mejores amigos. Pero, cómo quiere que recuerde nada, si le mete las manos debajo del pijama, debajo de los calzoncillos y le encuentra la piel descarnada esperando un poco de contacto. Es Kageyama tomando la iniciativa – _por favor que no acabe nunca–,_ es Kageyama tocándole el culo – _por favor no pares de hacerlo_ –, como para acordarse de algo.

—A lo mejor no viene nadie —quiere creer Hinata—. Llueve fuera, seguro que no viene nadie.

Son un lío de piernas y brazos y no hay sitio que se dejen atrás en medio de un baile sin coordinación. La cara interna del codo que parece demasiado sensible al tacto. La línea que se marca en su mandíbula si le muerde el hombro, justo ahí, donde termina el cuello de la camisa. El final de la oreja. La nariz respingona. Y es casi un hechizo porque jamás se había planteado hasta ahora que una piel podría tomar una tonalidad _bonita_ y bebible y adictiva. Debe ser eso, sino Kageyama no estaría rememorando todos los adjetivos ñoños y cursis que recoge un diccionario para redefinir a Hinata.

—Hagamos la fiesta aquí dentro —continúa hablando.

 _Te traeré un payaso si quieres._

La palabra persuasión tiene nombre y apellido y se llama Hinata Shouyou. Ha hecho que se olvide de la ansiedad, del tiempo, de las ganas acérrimas por ser puntual. Y sin embargo no está preparado para sentir cómo le rodea la lengua entorno a su nuez. Punzante, abrasivo, se muerde el labio intentando aguantar las ganas de gritarle que sí. A todo. _Sísísí, lo que tú quieras._ Firmaría todos los contratos del mundo y vendería su alma al diablo con tal de que siguiese creándole vestigios en la piel porque son ellos _ocurriendo_ y es maravilloso y no piensa retroceder ni un solo paso cuando tengan que poner un par de kilómetros entre sus cuerpos.

Hinata le muerde en las contracturas, contra el pulso y debería sentirse un poco avergonzado de su propia voz –casi un quejido que nace desde el estómago y se filtra entre los huesos y llega a la garganta. Como si el dolor y el placer se fundieran en algún punto donde se encuentran los labios y se pierde la lengua–. Se queja dentro de su boca cuando se arquea contra sus piernas y Kageyama tiene que apretar los dedos, tensos y calientes, entre la tela del pantalón y la carne blanda de su piel.

Es primario y desigual y se ahoga queriendo gritar su nombre. Eclosiona y se difunde en los músculos y le eriza cada vello de la nuca.

De cerca puede ver sus ojos azules, las cejas fruncidas, los párpados lánguidos y parece que pide el universo en un beso. _Hostia que guapo eres._ Se deja abrir la boca y Kageyama hace lo que quiere con él. Le acaricia los aparatos. Le araña el pelo con la mano derecha, tira de él y elimina una distancia inexistente. Le besa con tanta rabia como juega al voleibol. Preciso, duro y a dolor. Que duela. _Haz que me duela todo, Kageyama y cúrame luego._

—Me sorprende que sepas besar tan bien, ¿has practicado con la almohada?

La capacidad que tiene para irritarle incluso en una ocasión como esa le parece terriblemente extraordinaria.

—Hinata.

—Qué.

— _Callate._

La pista musical de una canción comienza a brotar a borbotones desde alguna esquina del cuarto, en algún recodo lejos de la cama. La trompeta los acompaña en medio de un sinfín de besos cortos y más largos. Dentro y fuera en un compás de clarinetes y trombones. Los timbales repiquetean mientras Hinata toma el timón, se pone encima cogiéndole de la coronilla para no hacerle daño con el cabezal al darles la vuelta. Hinata le lame el mentón desde la barbilla y Kageyama jura entre dientes a dioses lejanos. Las doce voces corean a la vez una letra mundialmente conocida. No se da cuenta de que es él quien se ríe hasta que Hinata entierra la nariz en el hueco de su cuello, hecho un desastre y rojo y tan cerca que quema, para acompañarle soltando carcajadas entrecortadas.

 _Spiderman, Spiderman. Does whatever a spider can._

—No lo puedo creer —se desternilla Hinata, orgulloso porque es su superhéroe favorito. Apoya el codo al lado de su mejilla. Contra la almohada. Le acaricia con el calcetín la canilla derecha—, has caído ante el encanto de _Spiderman._

 _Spins a web, any size._

—Deja de ameritarte ningún premio, memo. —Le pasa el brazo por la cintura y nota cómo se le clavan sus costillas en el cuerpo. _Catches thieves, just like flies._ Nota la carne de gallina bajo sus dedos—. Sé apreciar buenos clásicos.

 _Look out!_ _Here comes the Spider-man!_

Hinata contesta "Ajam", sonriendo. Le lame la comisura de la boca, añadiendo "deberías cogerlo". Resbala entre su nariz y el labio superior "a lo mejor es importante", continúa. Y, honestamente, espera que sea una broma lo de contestar el móvil en ese preciso instante porque su boca sabe a batido de chocolate y quiere alimentarse de su saliva hasta quedarse lleno. Dos tonos después y casi una camisa menos Hinata le insiste "no en serio, seguro que es urgente".

—Podemos seguir más tarde, _Kags_ —consigue desenlazar la lengua para trazar el único nombre que quiere decir.

 _Estás hecho un mandón._

Más tarde suena demasiado lejos.

Kageyama se levanta de la cama. Logra hacerlo porque entre antes salga de las sábanas antes podrá volver a meterse en ellas. Cuesta tres aleteos de labios y un _Spiderman, Spiderman_ que lo eche a las pirañas. Sondea el cuarto y trastabilla. Esquiva los zapatos, el bolso deportivo y un par de libros de anatomía humana. Encuentra su mochila al lado del armario, cerca de la puerta y prácticamente se precipita hacia ella antes de que se repita una cuarta vez esa dichosa música. Va a acabar cogiéndole manía. Abre la cremallera y escora los pantalones vaqueros, un par de camisetas y el desodorante para encontrar el jodido aparato saltando al fondo.

—Buenos días. —Fulmina a Hinata con la mirada cuando su carcajada rebota contra los tabiques—. Perdón, buenas tardes.

Son las ocho y el sol acaricia los edificios de Kyoto pero, al parecer, para él todavía hace calor.

—Hijo, ¡Qué alegría escucharte! ¿Cómo estás? —la persona al otro lado tiene la voz nasal con tintes de una juventud rezagada—. Llevo un buen rato llamando a mi querido (y abandonador) _hijito_ pero al parecer ha decidido borrarme de su agenda porque no me lo coge.

—Señor Hinata —recalca, abriendo los ojos como platos. Hinata se vuelve pálido y pierde años de vida porque se acaba de dar cuenta de un terrible y diario hábito que tiene—, está aquí. Seguramente se ha quedado sin batería, como de costumbre —añade con saña—. Estoy bien, ¿usted ya llegó de la expedición?

Ve por el rabillo del ojo que deletrea "mantelo ocupado" para luego levantarse a rebuscar entre las cajoneras rayanas al somier. Después va a tener que buscar el móvil y él no piensa decirle que se lo ha dejado en el salón, ésto le pasa por ser tan desordenado.

—Ya te he dicho múltiples veces que me llames Yoshiro —y aunque no lo castiga con voz cansada sí que parece un poco preocupado porque aún lo trate de usted—. Pues mira, no, llego en una semana y me quedo hasta fin de año. Que por cierto espero verte por ahí, sabes que nos gusta darte un regalito por tu cumpleaños, suficiente haces con cuidarnos a nuestro querido niño. —Se escucha de fondo un par de pitas romper el sonido.

—No hace falta, de verdad —se muerde el cachete interno. _Hijito_. Y luego se burlará del mote que le puso su hermana—. Tendrá que enseñarme las fotos a la vuelta.

—Claro, hombre, voy a enseñaros una amplia gama de dunas y piedras increíbles. Espero que estés comiendo bien, si quieres ser profesional no puedes permitirte el lujo de pasarte mucho de la raya, _¿eh?_ Y nada de novias, suficiente tienes con el voleibol y la carrera, no queremos que te eches a perder —Kageyama asiente, sacando de la maleta una muda de ropa. Siempre le ha conmovido lo cercanos que son los padres de Hinata con cualquiera—. Mejor me callo que todo eso ya te lo habrán dichos tus padres.

—No, no. Gracias —sonríe a la nada, pero sonríe—. Sabe que siempre tomo en cuenta todo lo que dice.

En una de sus muchas aventuras por encontrar el cargador, Hinata se rasca la tripa deslizando la camiseta hacia arriba y dejando que el pantalón del pijama caiga unos centímetros –de lo que debería ser moralmente adecuado– revelando un raíl de pelos pelirrojos que nace en el ombligo y se esconde dentro de los calzoncillos.

Por favor Hinata, dame un respiro, de verdad.

—Así me gusta, hijo, es apasionante ver lo mucho que cambias en medio de un partido —suelta una carcajada— con lo tranquilo y educado que eres. A ver si puedo ir a veros jugar, aunque sea por separado.

—Eso lo he escuchado, ¡y no es verdad! —grita Hinata al otro lado de la habitación. Pone inmediatamente el altavoz—. ¡Contigo se porta bien, pero conmigo es un tirano!

 _Sí y los cerdos vuelan._

—Veo que la ortodoncia no le ha quitado ni una pizca de energía.

—Como mucho lo ha vuelto más irritante.

La almohada vuela hacia el armario.

— _¡Oye, que os estoy escuchando!_

Y cuela la cabeza debajo del somier porque por lo visto cabe la posibilidad de que el cargador haya cogido chaqueta y manta y se fugase a la oscuridad clandestina de los monstruos infantiles.

—Precisamente por eso lo decimos, tontaina.

—Hijo… —empieza.

—Papá, no lo hagas. Acabas de escuchar cómo me insulta.

Hinata ve venir el golpe.

—Padre, te desheredo —amenaza, escudriñando el móvil en una de las tantas ocasiones que abre las portezuelas de los muebles.

—Hijo, con que busques en internet lo que es "heredar" me conformo.

Después de abrir todos los cajones del cuarto, apartar la mayoría de las cosas del suelo y buscar debajo del colchón, hace un gesto de gloria al hallarlo tras la funda del portátil. Kageyama se guarda para sí mismo el dedo corazón que le enseña Hinata al teléfono. Quita el manos-libres una vez abre la puerta y deja que el calor concentrado salga hacia el resto de la casa.

—Pero este niño, ¿adónde se ha ido? —pregunta Yoshiro, tras una exhaustiva interrogación sobre las asignaturas cuatrimestrales—. Se piensa que tengo todo el día. Me quedan quince minutos para llegar al trabajo y luego no podré hablar, el tráfico ha empezado a diluirse.

No ha empezado a articular palabras cuando entra por la puerta y la cierra a sus espaldas.

—Lo he dejado cargando fuera porque el de aquí a veces falla y me da toda la pereza ir a buscar una regleta, así que te voy a robar el móvil mientras tú te preparas —y añade, caminando en su encuentro. Le brilla la mirada y los hoyuelos encajan verdaderamente bien con sus aparatos—. No te preocupes, al parecer nos va a dar tiempo y de sobra para bañarnos y peinarte el pelo con las toneladas de laca que te ha comprado Iñaqui, aunque Kuroo está más nervioso que Yachi rodeada de chicos.

Debería sentirse un poquito mal porque le haga gracia ese símil. Y se siente mal, pero también lo encuentra desternillante. Se le estrangula el gaznate entre las cuerdas vocales al tenerlo tan cerca de nuevo, se había acostumbrado a su calor y es sorprendente lo fácil que era sentirlo a su alrededor de esa forma. Le roba el móvil con una sonrisa de crío haciendo maldades.

—Papi, ¿cómo que nada de papi? —espera una respuesta, cogiéndolo de la mano. Juega con sus dedos a la altura de su cara—. ¿Tú me dices hijito pero yo no puedo usar diminutivos porque te hace sentir menos varonil? —rueda los ojos y le dice "¿te lo puedes creer?" aún con las palmas unidas—. Venga ya, papá, ¿y mi hombría? —se las lleva a la boca y deposita un minúsculo beso en el dorso, casi invisible e insonoro pero capaz de arrasarle el sistema nervioso por completo. Le pesa el corazón dentro del pecho. Vuelve a respirar dióxido de carbono—. Mira, tengo que enseñarle el funcionamiento de la ducha del piso porque tiene de esos chorros que hacen masajes y quizás le vengan bien para quitarle las malas vibras —miente como un bellaco y una risa se filtra por los altavoces, comentando algo más—. Papá, _por favor_ , cómo se llame. Me da igual, te quiero. En serio, que sí, hasta el infinito y más allá.

Y vuelven a estar de pie en el mismo suelo que ha sido testigo de muchas cosas.

—¿Siempre que se despiden parafrasean a Buzz Lighyear?

Quiere tocarle pero la lluvia ya no hace eco contra la ventana, se ha ido junto con las nubes y su coraje, despejando un cielo casi negro y repleto de estrellas.

—A veces toca _La vida es bella_ , pero normalmente mi padre acaba llorando y mi madre termina comprando rollos de papeles en cajas industriales por su culpa. Y Natsu prefiere no hablar del tema porque aún no hemos querido ponérsela.

—Sabes que tu padre tiene sólo unos minutos, ¿no?

Y que nosotros tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

La puerta se queja contra su espalda cuando Hinata le estampa la boca como un sello en las cartas de amor, con premura y demasiadas cosas por contar y poca tinta para hablar. Se la abre y le mete la lengua entre los dientes. Entierra las uñas cortadas entre los mechones negros y sus besos deben estar bañados en vino porque se siente borracho con los labios mojados.

Le besa tan suave, tan húmedo, tan despacio que Kageyama se ahoga, muere y revive.

—Lo sé —es lo que suspira, rozándole la nariz. En un duelo sin pistolas ni balas ni tierras por las que ruedan los rodamundos—. Solo quería decirte que hay una esterilla para el suelo de la bañera, es de peces y la compré desde que dijiste que vendrías —le muerde el hueco que hay entre el labio inferior y la barbilla—, porque pensé que así se te haría más fácil.

Kageyama lo coge por la nuca antes de abrir la puerta y le devuelve todos los besos que no se han dado todavía.

Queriéndole como a nadie.

* * *

 **El beso no significa el punto y final a esta historia, sólo el cierre de una de sus primeras veces. Aún nos queda mucho camino que recorrer para que termine y espero tenerlos a ustedes al lado para disfrutarlo juntos. Ü**

Me han hechos dos **fanarts** preciosos que he posteado en Facebook ( **Jane Smith** , con un avatar que pone TeamIwaOiIwa) sobre estos chicos besándose, espero que se pasen, me agreguen digan holiwi y comenten lo que quieran.

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Cumbres borrasc:** He de suponer que FF te ha cortado las alas con el nombre, pero pillo la referencia a Emily Brontë (L) Espero que en este capítulo te hayas sentido realizada porque se han comido la boca a diestra y siniestra.

 **A. Pol: ¡** Hola caracola! Hinata con el cabello corto es sexy, además me lo imagino tratando de peinarse el flequillo por las mañanas para que los rizos no salgan disparatados y me muero de la risa. ¡Desayuna y aliméntate para que me leas y comentes! Me parece todo un honor que hayas dejado el desayuno sólo por leerme, gracias solecito. Nos leemos prontoooo.

 **Rin-kun:** Y otra vez he vuelto a resurgir, me estoy convirtiendo en el fénix de Harry Potter. :3

 **Drunika:** A mi me duele el corazón de pensar que a ti te explota el tuyo, muchas gracias por darme tantos ánimos en tu comentario. Ten un gran día caracola espero que lo pases genial hoy.

 **Guest:** Holi! Creo que siempre lo pasamos mal viendo ver a gente discutir y estar mal entre ella, sobre todo si les cogemos cariño. Con respecto a Megumi, yo creo que cada uno tiene una idea diferente del sexo y todas son óptimas. Verlo de forma romántica, como Hinata, o como algo más cotidiano, como ella, todo es correcto, es una forma más de ver, pero a ver no es que ella lo tenga con cualquiera. Quería hacerlo con Hinata porque le gustaba y le tenía confianza y eso era más que suficiente como para tener algo. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado incluso más que el anterior. (L) Que tengas un buen día y que nos leamos más pronto que tarde.

No sé si habrá sido lo que esperaban de su primer beso, pero he hecho todo lo que estaba en mi mano para que tuviesen un poquito de ambos.

* * *

¿Una review por esos besos con sabor a **te quiero**?


	10. Saturday Night

**¡Hola, soletes!** Después de pensar un montón en cómo podría llamaros cuando me dirijo a ustedes en colectivo, creo que **soletes** es el termino que siento más indicado. Bueno, ha pasado mucho tiempo pero **¿y si dejamos las excusas para el final?** El capítulo no es ni el más largo ni el más corto que he escrito, aunque a partir de ahora quiero hacerlos de esta longitud (mil palabras para arriba-mil palabras para abajo). Son 28 páginas, o casi 17.000 palabras a Word. Podría ser más pero mi beta **Meriinay** me dijo que lo cortara en ese punto para dejaros con las ganas (L).

 **AVISO:** La subida de **rating M** es totalmente justificada.

Haikyuu no me pertenece, por desgracia, si así fuera las cosas serían bastante distintas. Furudate es un chico/chica/ser del averno con suerte por tener los derechos de autor. Pero bueno, yo tengo mousse de chocolate en la nevera y un examen mañana de Psicofarmacología. Todo hay que mirarlo desde el mejor prisma.

 **Cosas randoms** que quizás no sepáis:

J-Gel Ultra Hard! = Es una gomina japonesa.

Balconear = observar algo sin intervenir.

Espirituosos = referencia al alcohol.

La canción japonesa de _Happy Birthday_ = Yahoo respuesta me ha dicho, y yo me lo he creído porque alguna tiene que tener fe en él, que en Japón se suelen usar dos versiones. A los niños se les enseña la tradicional, mientras que los adultos usan una en inglés. (Porque se creen guays).

Los hombres lobos de Castronegro = es un juego de cartas, Wikipedia te dirá que se necesitan mínimo 8 personas pero es mentira porque yo he jugado entre 5 y la cosa sigue interesante. Está basada en un mundo donde existen los hombres lobos, asesinan a alguien por la noche para alimentarse y luego por el día cuando se descubre el cadáver (porque son así de tontos) la Aldea se reúne y todos los ciudadanos votan para señalar a quien creen que es el licántropo. Éste muere y descubre su carta y siguen así hasta que o ganan los lobos o los aldeanos. Hay otros personajes como Cupido (que empareja dos personas al azar y se vuelve después aldeano), la bruja (que tiene derecho a matar y resucitar/curar), la vidente (que puede mirar las cartas), o la niña (quien abre los ojos a la vez que los lobos, por la noche, y si es lista lo hará sin que la vean porque sino estos la pueden matar).

Aunque el capítulo ha sido beteado siempre puede haber dedazos así que agradecería cualquier comentario al respecto. Agregadme a Facebook, _Jane Smith_ , y juntaos al nuevo movimiento social (contra mí) que se llama MEH, no tiene ningún desperdicio Ü

* * *

 **X.**

 **A** Kageyama le pican las palmas de las manos mientras se quita la ropa, la dobla y la mete en una bolsa de plástico que irá luego a su mochila.

Coloca el champú al lado izquierdo del gel de aloe vera y frutos rojos, y abre el chorro de agua para que se caliente poco a poco. En ese piso no tienen termo eléctrico y los que van por bombona siempre tardan una eternidad, así que deja que salga hasta que empieza a salir humo. Habían sido diez, quizás quince besos. (No los cuenta, pero los cuenta). En la puerta y sobre la cama y contra la pared. Muchos e insuficientes. Intenta no pensar en ello. Procura apartarlos de sus pensamientos. Sin embargo saborea el batido de oreos en la boca cuando pone un dedo dentro de la ducha. Se recrea en ellos sin quererlo mientras el champú le vuelve ciego y le sumerge en un mar oscuro de recuerdos; mientras se seca con una toalla marrón chocolate; mientras intenta vestirse con un disfraz que no va a ser capaz de disimular toda la adrenalina que bombea la sangre a través de las venas.

Sigue presente la sensación de sus labios al abrir la puerta. Nota sus dedos en la nuca. Hinata no puede darse cuenta. Jamás. Del poder tan terrorífico que tiene en sus manos cuando lo toca.

* * *

Marca el número de su padre con el estómago caliente. Sentado en el suelo, la espalda contra el somier y su almohada de único amortiguador entre la columna y los hierros de la cama. Le tiembla la sonrisa entre los labios y los dedos de los pies bailan dentro de los calcetines. Escucha el pitido hacerse hueco desde el móvil de Kageyama —el suyo continúa cargándose en el salón—. Evita mirar la puerta cerrada. Intenta no imaginarse a Kageyama entrar por ella proponiéndole la brillante idea de ahorrar agua en invierno. Hinata apoyaría fervientemente esa moción. Le importa el medioambiente. Y su inexistente vida sexual.

—Vamos a ver, te parecerá bonito, ¿no? —le recrimina su padre al otro lado del mundo—. Yo tratando de contactar contigo para saber cómo estás y tú no sólo no respondes a mis llamadas. (Que ya me parece fatal). —Suspira, cargado de un drama que no es real—. Si no que, además, me cuelgas. Pienso replantearme tu regalo de Navidad.

—Papi —tienta con voz lastimera. Alargando la palabra todo lo que da de sí—, llevas fuera mucho tiempo, ¿vas a privarme de un mísero regalo sólo porque estaba ocupado?

—Ni se te ocurra ponerme ese tonito, Shōyō, que nos conocemos. —Hinata lo escucha resoplar y sabe que lo tiene en el bolsillo. Su padre es fácil de complacer. De pequeño era capaz de sacarle cien yenes al día sólo con darle un par de besos en las mejillas y regalarle un dibujo. Aunque se le diese fatal—. Te escucho feliz.

—Lo estoy, papá. Aunque me faltas tú por aquí para practicar _Go_ , ya no recuerdo ni la mitad de las reglas.—Atrapa un fino hilo que cuelga de la pretina del pantalón, alrededor de la cintura, y comienza a darle vueltas en su dedo—. Mamá y Natsu también te echan de menos —censura para luego añadir—. No tanto como a mí, claro.

La risa de su padre siempre le ha recordado a los días soleados, incluso cuando suena tan lejana.

—Entonces deberían echarnos de casa por abandonarlas —acepta, risueño. Detrás de sus palabras se escucha gente hablar. En inglés, concretamente—. Pero dentro de nada estaré ahí, dándoos la tabarra y pidiendo que me acompañes a pescar aunque se te dé fatal poner una lombriz en el anzuelo.

—¡No se me da fatal! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —Arruga la boca al recordar su último intento. Era rosa y delgada y aunque no gritaba Hinata podía escuchar cómo se quejaba—. ¡Es que no quiero matarlas! ¡Me da toda la pena del mundo ver cómo se retuercen atravesadas por la mitad! —se defiende, chascando la lengua. Da un tirón y se queda con el pequeño ovillo alrededor del dedo—. Mira, me has puesto nervioso y acabo de romper mi pijama por tu culpa, lo que equivale a tres noches comiendo fuera de casa. Quiero costillas a la brasa.

Exagerar nunca está de más en su familia. Es un método de supervivencia.

—Vaya, buena idea como regalo de cumpleaños.

—¡Papá, este año ya me compraste dos!

—¿Entonces de qué te quejas? Te compraré un imán que ponga Hollywood.

Ni la racanería.

Lo peor es que seguramente sea verdad. Llegará a casa con el pelo más largo y más claro de lo normal y la piel morena por el sol de California, cargando souvenirs que no sirven de nada pero que a su madre le encantarán pase lo que pase, y que acabarán siendo parte de la casa a pesar de que no pegan con la decoración tradicional.

—¿Y Kageyama? —pregunta, socarrón—. Me imagino que la ducha funciona, ¿le costó mucho descifrar el funcionamiento?

Escuece. El balazo entre las costillas.

—Soy demasiado inocente por creer que te has creído algo de lo que te dije, ¿verdad? —La vergüenza le pinta las mejillas—. No has llamado en el mejor momento, papá. Deberías desarrollar un sexto sentido para no cortar el rollo, ¿sabes?

—La próxima vez invéntate una excusa mejor, hijo. Una que no insulte la inteligencia del chico que te gusta.

Esta vez el disparo le da cerca del corazón y Hinata sólo quiere que su padre deje de burlarse de él.

—Sólo por cómo te estás comportando deberías comprarme algo así como una entrada para el parque temático de Osaka —pide, levantándose—. Lleva abierto desde hace dos años y yo llevo dos años sin mi varita de mago, lo cual es un sacrilegio en el mundo pottérico. Podría ser auror, el cambio de galeones a yenes está muy bien pagado. —Su intento de ser mordaz muere en la carcajada que brota del _Iphone 6_ y se resigna a sus sueños de mago para pasar a buscar el traje de Naruto. El camino del ninja es mucho más llevadero. Y económico—. Kags está duchándose, sí. Por si te interesa de verdad su higiene personal y no humillar a tu hijo _._

—¿Me vas a decir qué ha pasado o te tengo que preguntar?

—¿No me estás preguntando ya? —Mientras adecenta la cama procura no pensar más de lo sano en por qué están las sábanas arrugadas. O por qué aún siguen tibias al tacto cuando las estira y dobla lo sobrante bajo el colchón—. ¿No tenías prisa?

—Si me cuelgas de nuevo, tú y yo vamos a tener una conversación muy poco agradable, señorito —le advierte. Hinata adivina su expresión con sólo oírlo. Cejas pelirrojas fruncidas y ojos adornados en arrugas de la expresión. Una cara salpicada de pecas y un intento de enfado que siempre desemboca en simpatía—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—Supongo. —Coloca las almohadas. Una al lado de otra. Ayer durmieron ahí y esa noche volverían hacerlo y está hablando con su padre así que no debería divagar sobre esos temas en ese preciso instante—. No lo sé, acaba de pasar. Está pasando, ¿tenemos que hablar del tema ahora? Porque aunque quiero contártelo no sé exactamente qué decirte así que nada de chivarse a mamá.

—Hijo, qué falta de confianza.

—No sería la primera vez que lo haces.

—¡Oh, claro! Se me olvidaba que decir que tu hijo de trece años se ha cogido una perreta y no quiere bajarse de un árbol porque se ha dado cuenta de que no podrá ir a _Nunca Jamás_ es delatarlo —se mofa, el muy listo—. Más bien, fue un grito de auxilio para que no te abrieras la cabeza contra el suelo al tratar de probar que podías volar.

—Podrías, yo que sé, no ponerme en evidencia.

—Shōyō, no me hacías caso.

—Natsu también quería intentarlo —añade Hinata a la historia, tirando los zapatos en la parte baja del armario. El móvil pinzado entre el hombro y la oreja—. Casi puedo verla enganchada al tronco como un koala.

—No fue nada divertido.

Pero ambos se ríen porque es un recuerdo muy viejo que acabó en lágrimas y tiritas de animales.

A su padre no es que le moleste usar _Line_ para contarle el tipo de arena que tienen las playas de California, o qué tal le va con las piezas de Durango que pasarán a ser parte de un museo tarde o temprano, o para mandarle fotos de las vistas que tiene su habitación. Simplemente no tiene tiempo. Y Hinata lo comprende igual que en su momento entendió que la verdura es sana y tampoco sabe tan mal. Así que vuelve a colocar las camisas que se han ido cayendo sobre el suelo del ropero en perchas y entretanto se cuentan todas esas cosas que han ido dejándose en el tintero. Rutinas. Quereres. Su padre le explica cómo hace su compañera las fajitas y los tacos y Hinata, por su parte, le pone al día sobre los partidos que le quedan y los exámenes que ha ido aprobando y el nuevo trabajo a medio tiempo que ha conseguido para ahorrarle costes a su madre y a él. Tiene que admitir que se le infla un poco el pecho al escucharlo hablar de él con orgullo y casi se olvida de que Kageyama está a menos de diez metros duchándose.

—Por cierto, la semana pasada pude conseguir la firma de May-Treanor. Era la última que quedaba.

—May-Treanor. —El nombre le quiere sonar, pero sus calzoncillos no quieren entrar en el cajón—. No caigo.

—Hijo, eres tú el que me ha dado una lista con todos los nombres de jugadores de voleibol —apunta—. Creo que tiene la misma posición que Kageyama.

El escalofrío de emoción le recorre el cuerpo entero en pequeñas ráfagas. El vello de la nuca de punta. Su ropa interior de Spiderman entra por fin en su sitio.

—¡Misty May-Treanor! —El grito le raspa la garganta y se tiene que tapar la boca para que nadie más lo escuche—. Venga ya, papá. No puede ser. Es que no puede ser, si me habías dicho que era imposible. Misty May-Treanor —repite, atónito—. Es la colocadora favorita de Kags. Lo sabes, ¿no? Es que le va a molar mogollón.

—Lo sé, en la lista la has puesto unas cinco veces.

—Misty May-Treanor. Papá, es que no sabes lo maravillosa que es. Bueno y, ¿cómo era? Debe de ser genial. ¿Es muy alta? Porque según la pagina de Wikipedia mide un metro setenta y cinco pero en los partidos parece llegar a todos lados.

Tienta con la palma de la mano hasta encontrar la cama y busca tierra firme en ella. Necesita sentarse y necesita respuestas.

—Si lo llego a saber le pido que también firme en otro lado —medita, con sorna—. Pues, bastante simpática, la verdad. Le pareció sorprendente que en una pelota cupieran tantos nombres.

—Lo que es de Kageyama es mío, por eso no te preocupes —escupe Hinata, sin respiración. Le está empezando a doler el estómago—. Jopé, me encantaría estar ahí y pedirle que juegue conmigo.

—Algún día —le promete, como hacen todos los padres del mundo, llenos de cariño y fe inquebrantable—. Pobre chico, si os llegáis a casar le diré que te pida separación de bienes.

—¡Papá!

—Bueno, vale, no le diré nada. Quizás se le insinúe la mala decisión que ha tomado después del "sí, quiero".

Hinata suelta una carcajada, tirándose a lo ancho del colchón. Los pies le cuelgan del somier sin tocar el suelo. Solo espera que su madre se lo tome tan bien como él.

—Muchas gracias, papá.

—Esta pelota ha viajado más que Gulliver en toda su vida.

—Ya… Espero que le guste.

—Estoy completamente seguro de que le va a encantar.

—Si no le gusta me la puedo quedar.

La idea había surgido después de pasar la tarde viendo reposiciones de antiguos jugadores de voleibol. Algunos ya no estaban vivos. Y otros tantos tenían un pie más cerca de la tumba que dentro de la cancha. Kageyama y él decidieron poner en un papel todos aquellos que les gustaban y que les gustaría conocer aunque viviesen a ocho, diez, o veinte horas en avión. Estaban aburridos y estudiar no era una opción. Fue casi como un juego ya que ambos sabían que las probabilidades de viajar a corto plazo eran limitadas. La hoja se quedó en su libreta de inglés, rayada de nombres, hasta que el verano pasado a Hinata se le ocurrió la (brillante, en su opinión) idea de conseguir todos los autógrafos en una única pelota.

Tener un padre que trabaja en diferentes yacimientos del mundo sólo había sido el medio.

—Paso a dejártela la próxima semana y así me enseñas la zona.

Sólo por las molestias Hinata piensa limpiar el salón.

Un poquito.

—Papá, al final no me has dicho si era alta.

—Por Dios.

* * *

— _Saturday night, I feel the air is getting hot_ —canta Bokuto, abriendo la nevera. No deja de tararear ni marcar el ritmo de la canción con el pie. Roba una naranja mandarina del estante superior, junto a tres cajas de cervezas. La pela sin prisas. Con una mano tira las cáscaras en el cubo de la basura y con la otra se echa gajos a la boca. De dos en dos. Las gafas negras casi se le caen de sus mechones grises y negros en un paso de baile sin pareja— … _Be my baby_.

Su expresión alegre le quita toda la seriedad al traje tizón. Aunque claro, los Hombres de Negro tampoco creaban un ambiente muy formal cuando entraban con aires de grandeza en algún pequeño local de mala muerte.

—¿Conoces la canción?

Nada más poner Kageyama un pie fuera del vaho Hinata había ocupado el baño, hecho un torbellino. Los brazos atestados de lo que supone que eran su disfraz, laca para el pelo y una toalla amarillo canario. Le plantó un beso en la barbilla, confesándole en tono juguetón "estás guapo", y le quitó la oportunidad de responderle al desaparecer tras la puerta sin decir adiós. Así que se había metido en la cocina a hacer tiempo. A echarse algo en el estómago. A esperar que alguien sepa explicarle qué es lo que pasa a continuación, después de que Hinata le haya besado.

—Casi siempre me la pongo en la ducha, antes de salir, y luego se me pega el resto de la noche. —Tiene la sonrisa ancha, igual que los hombros. Embutidos en una chaqueta que (quizá) le va demasiado pequeña y que (seguramente) terminará como un trapo después de un par de bailes—. ¿Te gusta el disfraz? No tiene la misma gracia sin Kuroo, pero Kenma me ha dicho que al parecer tenía que ir a buscar a gente más importante que yo, y se ha ido sin siquiera saludarme. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

Bokuto es otra tormenta que deberían evitar personas como él. No ha empezado la fiesta y ya parece que lleva encima tres rayas de coca.

—Me gustan las películas.

—¿Sí? Yo las vi con Akaashi —explica, soñador. El jugo de fruta le mancha la comisura de los labios—. Era un domingo cualquiera, había venido a ayudarme con mates. No sé si sabes que tengo un año más que él pero es que se me dan bastante mal y Akaashi, en fin, Akaashi es tan bueno en todo. —Cuando Bokuto se estira para arrancar un par de servilletas del rollo, Kageyama se sorprende al comprobar que lo rebasa en altura por más de un par de centímetros—. Y, ya sabes, al final acabó un poco harto de mí porque las matrices son como, algo así, el Everest para un parapléjico, así que nos pusimos—bueno me puse a buscar pelis —continúa narrando. Abre la nevera, guardándose el papel en el bolsito del pantalón, y esta vez ataca un tetrabrik de pera-piña—. ¿Quieres?

—Venga, vale.

A caballo regalado no se le mira el diente y a Kageyama opina que todo es mejor que recrearse en cómo serán las cosas ahora con Hinata.

A lo mejor será incómodo.

—No solemos coincidir mucho, ¿no? —comienza Bokuto, abriendo y cerrando uno de los armarios. Kageyama se traga la desazón como si fuese una pastilla para la tos, amarga y seca. A él también le gustaría saber dónde está cada cosa hasta conocerse de memoria el número de tenedores que hay en el apartamento—. En plan, a ver, sí. Partidos y esas cosas, pero quedar-quedar: nanay, ¿no? El verano pasado estuvimos todos y ni siquiera recuerdo hablar contigo a solas, tío. Es una pena, se te ve simpático.

Lo escanea de arriba abajo.

Nop. Nada puede ser más incómodo que ese momento. Kageyama coge la taza blanca que le tiende, demasiado llena para su gusto, y comienza a preocuparse al notar que Bokuto disminuye la distancia media entre ambos. Debería haber leyes sobre el tema. Su sonrisa rebasa el filo del vaso mientras bebe.

—Supongo que será que nos llevamos un par de años.

—¡Y qué bien me conservo, eh! —exclama, orgulloso—. Ahora que lo pienso, creo recordar que el pequeñajo me dijo algo sobre que estabas con Ushijima. Que tío más grande.

—Pues, la verdad…

A Kageyama le cuelga la respuesta en los labios cuando Bokuto decide que es buena idea interrumpirlo y continuar hablando.

—No para de echarte flores, colega. Hinata, digo, no Ushijima —se apresura a aclarar—. Que si tus saques son mejores que los de Oikawa. Que si no hay nadie que pueda colocar la pelota mejor que tú. Espero que lo hagas bien —le advierte, olvidando el zumo a un lado del muro y señalándole el pecho con el índice—, porque el año pasado jugué contra tu equipo y perdí. Fue impresionante, la verdad. Así que no espero menos esta vez.

—¿Hinata? Es un exagerado —musita, sin creerse demasiado que hable de él como tema recurrente. Se lame la boca tras terminar lo que quedaba en el fondillo de la taza. Si bien le ayuda a despejar las ideas, el calor le sube de todos modos a las mejillas—. Pero, sí. Nos va bastante bien, no me puedo quejar.

Le pica el cuello. Detrás de las orejas. Le falla la parte del cerebro que debería decirle que no entra en sus planes perder contra nadie.

Como si la comida que hay en el salón fuera poca, en la mesa de la cocina descansan unas diez bolsas de patatas más y otras tantas de golosinas que contarlas con los dedos de las manos es un desperdicio.

—Qué va. Qué va. Ese chico es como yo, no sabe mentir —le cuchichea al oído y le pasa el brazo por los hombros. Ambos apoyados en la encimera marmoleada—. Por cierto, casi se me olvida, pero cómo mola tu disfraz de Sasuke, ¿no? —Parece plantearse algo unos segundos para luego añadir—: Pero soy más de _One Piece_ porque Luffy es. Es. No hay palabras que describan lo guay que es. ¿Te has visto la serie?

Un pequeño mechón gris termina de luchar contra la gomina y se desprende del tupé. Se le ve cómodo sobre la frente de Bokuto.

(Y no se daría cuenta de un detalle tan ridículo si no lo tuviese a menos de diez centímetros de su cara)

—Creo que no más de media temporada —admite Kageyama. Se fija en sus zapatillas. Debería haberse traído un par más aparte de las deportivas para entrenar y las Nike, en las fiestas acaba uno hecho un desastre—. Bueno, quizás un poco más. Sí, no estoy seguro. Hinata lo pone de vez en cuando.

—Pues… muy mal. —Lo zarandea como castigo, riéndose con la boca abierta y haciéndole olvidar la posibilidad de terminar sin zapatillas al final de la noche—. Estoy casi seguro de que Ace sería tu preferido. Te pega.

—Ya, sí. Me cuesta ver series.

O perder el tiempo viéndolas.

—Ya me gustaría a mí tener mi propia tripulación. ¿Te lo imaginas? —Kageyama no se lo imagina pero los ojos de Bokuto, casi dorados y tan cegadores como el foco de una linterna directo a las córneas, creen ver lo imposible—. Iría sin camiseta todo el día. Y en bañador, para tirarme en el _Grandline_ siempre que me dé la gana. Akaashi llevaría el timón —admite, con una sonrisilla—, es quien tiene mejor orientación de los dos así que no necesitaría un mapa para llegar a El Dorado.

—Creo que confundes la serie con la película.

—Tienes buenas intenciones, joven padawan, pero en el capítulo doscientos ochenta y cuatro, ciento setenta y cuatro para los mundanos que ven el anime, aparece una ciudad llamada Shandora. Lo que viene a ser la Ciudad de Oro. —Ahí, recargado contra el marco de la puerta, Kuroo abre los brazos de par en par y le guiña un ojo a Bokuto—. ¿Dos semanas sin vernos y pierdes las buenas costumbres, bro?

En un visto y no visto Kageyama pasa de ser el preso de un agente secreto del FBI a ser el espectador de un encuentro demasiado íntimo entre dos tíos que amedrentan extraterrestres.

Para él no es nada nuevo, si bien no frecuentan los mismos sitios ni está del todo dispuesto a empezar a hacerlo (Bokuto y Kuroo hablan mucho, de muchas cosas a la vez y a una velocidad en la que incluso Flash se sentiría incómodo, con una entonación que supera los decibelios recomendados entre seres humanos y con un toqueteo del que él no quiere ser diana), es imposible no sentirse influenciado por las anécdotas que le cuenta Hinata. Con la boca siempre llena de buenas palabras sobre lo genial que se lo pasa practicando recepciones con ellos. O de lo divertido que es jugar a los bolos por fin con alguien que no necesita el modo para niños. (No es su culpa estar poco acostumbrado al peso de esa bola, ¿vale?, siempre acaba con la muñeca machacada al intentar corregir la dirección y tirar alguna línea). O de lo bien que imitan los bailes de NCT —un grupo coreano que Hinata escucha y que Kageyama procura hacer que no oye—, "mola mogollón, Yamayama, espera que te lo enseño". Y, claro, decirle que no es como tirar piedras al mar. Las engulle y las olvida en sus fondos marinos. Así que, al final, acaba con la cancioncita metida en la cabeza una semana entera.

 _Debería buscarme otras personas con las que juntarme, en realidad. O nadie._

La cocina no es especialmente grande. Es de lo primero que se da cuenta en el momento que Kuroo y Bokuto chocan en el epicentro de la habitación lloriqueando unos cuantos "bro, qué guapo estás" y "bro, te he echado de menos". Llega un momento que la palabra "bro" deja de tener sentido. La cocina no es especialmente grande y ellos no son especialmente pequeños. Kageyama lo nota porque Kuroo casi derriba con la cabeza la lámpara de flores que cuelga del techo cuando Bokuto lo coge en volandas para darle vueltas en el aire. ¿Por qué? Porque pueden. La cocina no es especialmente grande, ellos no son especialmente pequeños y Kageyama sobra especialmente en esa situación. Es lo último que piensa mientras se replantea su existencia, observando cómo se abrazan:

—Madre mía, qué culazo tienes —premia Kuroo, dándole una palmada—. Cómo se nota que le has estado dando a las caderas, ¿eh? A mí no me engañas.

Bokuto, que no se quiere quedar atrás, le toca el paquete con todas las de la ley. Palpa a gusto del consumidor.

—Mejor no hablemos de quién tiene qué, colega, que me pongo tonto.

Y ahí, es donde Kageyama deja a un lado su taza, dispuesto a dejarla sucia con tal de salir de la cocina sin llamar la atención.

—Bueno, bueno. Estás asustando al niño, Bokuto, controla esa mano.

—¿A Kageyama? Que va, hombre. —Suelta una risotada como respuesta y luego se gira para observarlo, más cerca de la puerta que nunca. Levanta una de sus cejas grises—. ¿Verdad?

Kuroo también se apunta al duelo de miradas con una sonrisa que le ha visto varias veces en medio de los partidos, dibujada con socarronería y hecha a mala sangre. Se lanzan una ojeada de soslayo, se abrazan y se acercan a él en dos zancadas. Como dos siameses.

—¿Entonces?

Bokuto. Más serio que un arbusto.

—¿Tú también quieres?

Kuroo. Sólo le falta la enciclopedia para ser un vendedor a domicilio.

—No nos importa…

—… Compartir el cariño.

Y empiezan a partirse, el uno sobre el otro. Se ahogan tratando de hablar, "es que ha sido buenísimo" y "joder, deberías haber sacado la cámara" y "estas cosas no se planean, tontaina". Se dan de manotazos como si así pudieran apagar las risas. Bokuto lo atrae y se apoya en él, buscando descanso. Hablan entre exhalaciones "tío, es que me lees la mente" y "bro, cuando me muera escribe tú mi epitafio" y "si te mueres, no te preocupes, yo te voy a buscar al infierno. No me mires así, Bokuto, al cielo no puedes ir" y, en el momento que Kageyama cree que se han relajado, vuelven a comenzar la fiesta del humor.

—No. La verdad es quería ver si Hinata ha terminado de ducharse.

—Ya vendrá, ni que estuvierais saliendo —suelta Bokuto.

Aun así da un paso más hacia el salón desoyendo a Kuroo "tío, creo que sí" y a Bokuto "que sí, qué" y nuevamente Kuroo "mira que eres lento, joder, que sí están saliendo" y se queda en la puerta para ver el panorama, porque realmente ir a buscar a Hinata es mitad excusa, mitad verdad.

Por el sillón encuentra un par de personas que no conoce —copa en una mano y patatas en la otra—, a Kozume enseñándole algo en el móvil a Yaku, quien seguramente acaba de llegar con Kuroo, y a Iñaqui, vestido de Jesucristo Superstar, junto a un hada rubia que tampoco registra entre caras conocidas. Podría acercarse y saludar y ser una persona civilizada o esconderse en la habitación de Hinata hasta que se digne a salir del baño o, también, aguantar un poco más y enterarse de por qué la cocina se ha vuelto una batalla en menos de un segundo. Algo sobre frases célebres de Los Hombres de Negros. (Decide lo segundo, por proximidad). No tarda mucho en ponerse al día. Por lo visto, Bokuto se ha olvidado de memorizarlas porque había quedado con Akaashi. Kageyama empieza a sospechar que va a volver a escuchar ese nombre más veces esa noche.

—Vamos, no te enfades —oye que lloriquea Bokuto.

—No, tío, siempre igual. Sois unos pesados —recrimina Kuroo—. ¿Has visto que hice margaritas? Porque yo sí me acuerdo de las cosas que me dices.

Si estar a solas con Hinata es una cuarta parte menos incómodo de lo que es estar a solas con ellos dos o en medio de una fiesta, piensa rezarle a la cosa más estúpida que se encuentre en la nevera. No sé, un apio, por ejemplo.

—Creo —medita, mirándolos por encima del hombro. Están cerca de la nevera, con la puerta abierta, trasteando entre los botellines de cerveza—, que voy a ir a comprobar si Hinata ha terminado.

—Eh, sí. —Bokuto abre los ojos de par en par, sorprendido de que siga por ahí—. Tráeme al pequeñajo para que salude a su _senpai._

Asiente un par de veces antes de caminar hacia el pasillo, a pesar de que posiblemente ninguno de los dos le haya prestado atención.

—De _senpai_ tienes lo que yo me sé. —La voz de Kuroo le llega de algún hueco de la cocina. Lo deja atrás junto al rumor de las risas enlatadas en la sala y el carraspeo de una puerta que se abre a sus espaldas.

Lo recorre a paso lento, a la vez que una extraña sensación de irrealidad se apodera de él. Está ahí, en una fiesta de disfraces, a unos minutos de ser ahogado entre un mar de personas y música demasiado alta, y con los labios de su mejor amigo todavía metidos debajo de la piel.

No termina de doblar la esquina cuando se topa con algo blando y pequeño que se queja contra su pecho.

—Ah. —Abre la boca, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua. Emite otro "Oh" antes de sonreír, casi tímido—. Justo te iba a buscar.

La única luz que alumbra procede de alguna habitación que ha debido dejar encendida, así que las sombras los rodean. Sombras entre las que Kageyama puede ver la camiseta de redecillas negra que lleva bajo el chándal naranja; el pelo intencionalmente despeinado; el cristal azulenco que resplandece cerca de sus clavículas; Hinata, que le observa a través de unas pestañas tan espesas y pelirrojas que casi puede notar bajo la palma de las manos el suave pelaje de los tigres. E, inesperadamente, siente como si tuviera a uno delante. Precioso y peligroso.

* * *

El baño es pequeño, por lo menos para un piso que comparten cuatro personas en el que a veces coinciden más de dos lavándose los dientes o afeitándose o peinándose las greñas o _memeo-memeo-abranpaso-memeo_. (Hay otro pequeñito al lado de la habitación de Kenma, pero el retrete y el lavamanos son minúsculos, así que se usa más bien en casos de emergencias). A primera vista destaca la bañera, al fondo y de un rosa brillante —"salmón, Hinata, apréndete de una buena vez la gama cromática", le diría Iñaqui. El lavamanos, hundido en una losa larga, ocupa casi todo el lateral izquierdo de la habitación. Tiene un ropero de dos puertas debajo, donde acostumbran a guardar las toallas y los productos de limpiezas. Si no fuera porque el bajante del desagüe pasa justo por en medio Hinata cabría dentro. Hay una muesca en la puerta. En su momento no le hizo ninguna gracia pero ahora parece ser un chiste que cuentan de cuanto en cuanto. Hinata estaba lavando los platos e Iñaqui acostumbra a ponerse a sus espaldas sin hacer ningún ruido porque, seguramente, en alguna vida anterior fue un ninja; se esconde justo en el ángulo en el que es incapaz de verle y, claro, cuando se da la vuelta lo ve: callado como un muerto y tan gigante que podría robarle la comida a Piecito en el Valle encantado. Hinata gritó, abrió el agua del grifo y lo bañó de arriba abajo. A Iñaqui no se tomó bien mojarse con su camiseta de La Bella y la Bestia y, en un visto y no visto, lo perseguía con una garrafa a medio vaciar.

Se puede decir que la puerta estaba en su salida de escape.

—Soy más alto que tú, ¿cómo te hace sentir que esté por encima de ti?

—No eres más alto, memo.

—No pasa nada por estar a un nivel más bajo que yo, Kags, es bueno cambiar de perspectiva de vez en cuando.

—Los juegos de palabras no son lo tuyo, cara culo.

Le hormiguean los dedos entre sus mechones. Negros y finos y algo húmedos por el spray que acaba de echarle. Huele a coco, aunque debajo identifica al aftershave que siempre se ponía en las duchas y que le recuerda a algo cítrico y salvaje. Si le diesen la opción de pasar de la fiesta junto a hundir la nariz en el hueco de su cuello, Hinata lo haría. Se quedaría ahí, acurrucado, hasta que uno de los dos se quejase por la postura.

—Insultarme y no hablar de tus sentimientos no es sano. Lo dice todo el mundo.

—Claro, voy a tomar ejemplo a partir de mañana. Apúntatelo en la agenda —escupe, con cierto desdén. Hinata lo escucha chasquear la lengua mientras le hace la raya al centro—. Además, si tu concepto de ser alto implica una superficie a la que subirte, deja que me ría un mes —añade Kageyama, inclinando la cara hacia delante para darle mejor acceso a su pelo. Le gusta que se lo toquen (aunque no lo diga). Cierra los ojos y limita las líneas de expresión a la más simple, tan relajado que cualquiera diría que están a punto de encender las velas de una tarta en medio de cuarenta personas—. Tampoco te pases con la gomina, es tóxica.

—Claro que sí, como el lavavajillas. Todo para ti es tóxico.

—¿Has visto la de mierdas que tiene?

—Cállate, Kags —le chista en voz baja. Estira el brazo, haciendo malabares para que ninguno de los dos tenga que moverse demasiado, y se pone otra nuez de la _J-Gel_ en la palma para fijar el remolino que se le forma en la coronilla—, no tienes razón.

Ve por el rabillo del ojo cómo frunce la boca, en un mohín pequeñito. A Hinata le encantaría ser más fuerte para no dejarse deja llevar por la sonrisa que le roza los labios.

No estaba muy seguro de lo que podía esperar después del beso. Los besos. Y está casi seguro de que Kageyama también se había hecho su propio mundo del asunto. Pero teniéndolo cerca, normal y sin la emocionada adrenalina recorriéndole las venas, se sentía más tranquilo. Desinflado. Como si llevara días, meses, o incluso años conteniendo el aliento, y de repente se le permitiera volver a respirar. No hay ningún momento de descubrimiento entre los dos, porque no hay nada que descubrir.

Y, quizá, eso es lo que más le gusta.

Lo había arrastrado al baño porque realmente tenían prisa. La idea era que Kageyama se sentara en la tapa del váter y Hinata hiciera de peluquero de pie. Las ideas son eso, una representación mental de algo, y no tienen por qué convertirse en una realidad (mucho menos si una parte de ella se opone a ensuciarse porque "a saber con qué limpiáis ustedes esto. No es no, aquí y en Pekín"). Al final, Hinata acabó sentado sobre la encimera del lavamanos con el bote de gel de manos clavándosele en el costado, y Kageyama medio agachado entre sus piernas para que pudiese llegar a todos lados. La puerta entreabierta y el ruido de una fiesta tomando forma a lo lejos.

No le vino mal el cambio, después de todo.

Desde su posición tiene la libertad de resbalar la mirada por sus brazos y perseguir las líneas de sus músculos, tensos y flexionados sobre la losa. Puede tatuarse en la piel cómo las venas le serpentean desde el codo hasta las muñecas, y se le inyectan en las manos. Hinata las notas calientes contra los muslos y no puede dejar de pensar en lo guapo que está disfrazado. En lo guapo que es, todos los días.

—¿Puedes volver a enseñarme la imagen?

—Mmm. —Kageyama se lame los labios, abriendo los ojos con pereza y cogiendo aire, como si llevara demasiado tiempo dormido y ahora le costara soltar a Morfeo. Tarda un par de segundos en situarse y otros cuantos más en pillar el móvil del muro—. Siete, uno, dos, tres, ¿no?

—Menos mal que no tengo información confidencial dentro, que si no ya se hubiera enterado medio vecindario.

—Tus selfies no cuentan como algo privado. —Se remueve, cierra la escasa distancia que los separa y estira el brazo. La pantalla cerca de su nariz—. ¿Así o te lo estampo en la frente para que lo memorices?

—Guau. ¿En serio? Kageyama diciendo sel-fie. —Separa las silabas, mofándose. Le hace caso omiso a la anticipación estúpida que le molesta en la ingle—. ¿Es el fin del mundo y no me han avisado?

—Imbécil.

Hinata sonríe, le abraza por la nuca teniendo cuidado para no mancharlo y roza la nariz con la suya. Podría acostumbrarse. A discutir en voz baja, tan cerca de él que si fuera una hoguera se quemaría. Podría acostumbrarse a soportar el dolor de las llamas.

—Pero me adoras, ¿verdad?

—No lo suficiente como para soportarte. —Kageyama aparta la mirada hacia la pantalla desbloqueada, avergonzado y mordiéndose una sonrisa que no debería—. Es para hoy, ¿sabes? Termina de una vez que me está empezando a doler la espalda.

—Qué poco romántico eres, Tontoyama.

—Dice el chico sentado al lado de un lavabo.

Podría acostumbrarse a que lo consumiera.

* * *

Se les ha ido un poco de las manos.

Demasiados globos por metro cuadrado, demasiada gente arremolinada por todas partes como para respirar sin intoxicarse con el perfume del que pasa a su lado. Cualquiera diría que en ese edificio viven más persona. Y si bien mañana a lo mejor no madrugan, a algunos les gusta dormir sin que le tiemblen las paredes.

(A Kageyama, por ejemplo).

Aunque, bueno, debe admitir que se aleja tanto de su idea de fiesta que hasta le parece soportable —Si la culpa la tiene Hollywood y sus americanadas, realmente. En vez de chicos boca abajo recibiendo litronas de alcohol, hay una mesa que ha pasado a ser el tablero de Beer-Pong. En vez de música top mundial del _Spotify_ , hay endings de animes conocidísimos y bandas sonoras de videojuegos y alguna que otra española que había colado Iñaqui en el reproductor del Ipad mucho antes de que nadie le diese al play. Los muebles continúan en su sitio, en vez de ser lanzados por la ventana; tampoco hay nadie pegándose a piña suelta en el rellano. Solo caretas y disfraces que se quejan del mal tiempo que hizo la semana pasada, del tío que dejó a no sé quién en su aniversario, de esa profesora que pide más que trabajos para subir la nota.

Lo normal, vamos.

Si se recorre un poco el salón puede encontrar un Link con la peluca más barata del mercado zampándose de tres en tres unos Doritos picantes o la zombie menos muerta de la historia del cine echándose unas risas con Chucky. Todos llevan disfraz. ¿Una sábana mal puesta con un par de agujeros y los retazos de una cara dibujada justo en el medio? Aparte de un fantasmita cutre también puede ser el personaje de Bobobo: Destape Man. Bailan y ríen a bocanadas y Kageyama se contagia poco a poco del buen humor que emana el ambiente.

Había perdido a Hinata entre la multitud hacía un buen rato. A posta, porque se empeñó en que saludar a todo ser viviente de la fiesta era una buena idea. No podían dar dos pasos sin que Kageyama dijese su nombre y su apellido y todas esas cosas inútiles que se dicen cuando conoces a alguien nuevo y que, probablemente, no iba a recordar en cuanto se diese la vuelta. En uno de sus intentos por contarle cómo conoció a Totoro —una chica vestida de Totoro— esperando a que abriesen la biblioteca central del campus, se escabulló en busca de alguna cara conocida. Además de pillar un par de onigiris rellenos de queso.

Lo siguiente que recuerda es que Kuroo estaba en la entrada, haciendo de anfitrión.

—Kenma ha sido secuestrado por unos amigos de la universidad —le informa después de darle sendos apretones a un Cheewaka y a un champiñón del Super Mario—. Querían darle el regalo ya, por lo visto. —Lo escucha murmurar algo parecido a "como si no tuvieran toda la noche" antes de sonreírles a un par de vampiros. La corbata le cuelga, floja, alrededor del cuello. No vuelven a hablar hasta que Kuroo les señala a un par de zombis dónde está el baño—. ¿Has visto a Bokuto? Me dijo que me traería una copa y aún sigo esperando.

El sabor del cheddar le explota en la boca, intenso y cremoso. Se le pega en el paladar.

—La última vez que lo vi estaba alrededor de los altavoces cantando _Gangnam Style_ con unos Power Rangers. —Mastica lentamente. Si saltarse la dieta sabe así de bien, es normal que mucha gente se resigne a mitad del camino—. ¿Va a llegar más gente?

—Nunca pasa de moda, ¿eh? —se ríe bajito, mirando de reojo la media bola de arroz que todavía le queda. No está muy seguro si se refiere a la canción o a los héroes con monos de colores—. No creo que vaya a venir nadie más, sino puede explotar el piso —Y añade—. ¿Me das un poco?

El onigiri a medio comer en su mano derecha le susurra que no.

—¿Has visto Friends? —pregunta antes que nada. Kuroo niega con la cabeza, así que Kageyama le extiende el aperitivo. Le roba un cuarto del onigiri y se lo echa a la boca, levantando las cejas en una pregunta silenciosa—. Nada, déjalo. No lo vas a entender.

No entra en sus planes decirle _"Joey no comparte la comida_ " y que lo mire como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

—Es de mal gusto tirar la piedra para luego esconder la mano.

—Ya, bueno, te acabo de dar un trozo —le responde, con tranquilidad, y engulle el último trozo con cierta desazón—, ¿de qué te quejas?

—De nada de nada.

Kuroo se apoya contra la pared que da a las escaleras y Kageyama le imita.

—¿Estás al día con la selección femenina?

—Pues claro, tío.

Tardan poco tiempo en encajar. Enumeran las últimas colocaciones que se vieron en Polonia el año pasado; vaticinando que Brasil podría poner en un compromiso a todos los equipos dentro de unos meses en Las Nacionales. El voleibol siempre es un tema que le resulta fácil. Podría estar toda la vida hablando sobre él, después de todo. Y sin embargo, Kageyama se da cuenta demasiado tarde que lleva hablando media hora de lo aficionado que es su padre a la pesca submarina; de los tipos de anzuelos que se compró en Ichiban Tackle; del atún de tres metros que pilló en una bahía. Estuvieron comiendo pescado dos semanas. Le resulta extraño abrirse a las personas, como si eso supusiera cortarlo por la mitad y examinarle los órganos sin anestesia general, ni postoperatorio. Pero una vez rota esa barrera de incomodidad es como coser y cantar. Le narra sobre la playa en la que estuvieron acampando dos semanas un verano. Su padre se había clavado un erizo de mar por la mitad del pie y en vez de querer ir al hospital más cercano, se lo quitó de cuajo. Hubo mucha sangre y recuerda contener el aire durante tanto tiempo que el estómago le empezó a doler. Kageyama no habría tenido la mente fría de sentarse, echarse alcohol a mansalva, vendarse con lo que tenía en un botiquín de primeros auxilios del año catapún y decirles "Vaya sustito nos hemos dado, ¿eh?". A su madre le faltó fuerza para atizarle en la nuca y gritarle lo bruto que era.

Kageyama no hubiese vuelto a meter un dedo en el mar si no hubiera visto a su padre tirarse de cabeza minutos después. Y Kuroo le confiesa entre carcajadas que nunca le había escuchado hablar tanto.

Iñaqui aparece con su novia, más contento que un almendro en flor.

Su nombre le cuesta pronunciarlo más que la eñe. Effrossyni, rubia, rodeada de flores silvestres y con unas alas semitransparentes colgando de sus hombros. Se habían conocidos a mediados de semestre. Por lo visto a él le gusta más la cafetería que está en la facultad de Física porque el café es denso y amargo, no como la aguachirri de Económicas. Es una combinación curiosa: una chica griega criada desde los diez años en el norte de Tokyo y un chico canario que no habría venido a Japón si no fuera por una beca.

—Y es que. Bueno. —Kuroo coge aire, se pasa la lengua por los labios y continúa hablando con una mano levantada—. Bueno, ¿te has leído el artículo donde cuentan cómo fue exactamente? Se me ponen los pelos de punta. Dios, es que. Joder.

—¡Sí! O sea, por supuesto que sí. Me lo he podido leer unas cien veces y ver otras mil la conferencia que dieron en el _LIGO_. Como dijo Stuart Saphiro «se podrán observar la fusión de agujeros negros supermasivos, más fusiones de estrellas de neutrones y la unión de enanas blancas» o algo así. Y yo — Effrossyni suspira, mordiéndose la sonrisa. Tiene unas pestañas postizas que terminan en plumas violetas y dejan un rastro de color cada vez que cierra los ojos—, y yo me lo creo, ¿sabes? Tanto que no puedo dormir.

Iñaqui parece enterarse bastante poco, pero asiente y la mira sonriendo de oreja a oreja, con esa tontería que caracterizan a todas las personas demasiado enamoradas, y Kageyama tiene la necesidad de apartar la vista cuando cruzan miradas porque le resulta demasiado íntimo. Se pregunta si alguna vez alguien notó lo que sentía por Hinata. Si él lo hubiera mirado así, cálido y derretido. Si alguien también pensó que no debería ser testigo de algo tan profundo. En un momento entre alucinar por un artículo del _SCIENCE ISSN_ y un documental de _Numberphile_ en Youtube, Iñaqui se aparta del foco educativo, se ladea un poco en su dirección y le susurra "deberíamos huir, ahora que podemos", le pasa el brazo por la cintura a Effrossyni porque en realidad no quiere irse, "podríamos tirar una bomba y no se enterarían". Kageyama se muerde la mejilla interna para no soltar una carcajada y romper su burbuja pedagógica.

—La verdad es que estoy empezando la carrera y ya me da un no-sé-qué de ansiedad todo lo que pasa fuera de mis… —Seguramente Kuroo hubiese continuado con la excitación si no hubiera sido porque una mano le puso cinco patatas en la boca.

Se las traga de dos bocados.

—Cállate de una vez que me tienes harto, y eso que no he estado aquí para soportarte —Bokuto se queja, apoyándose en su hombro. Lleva las gafas colgando de la camisa y por el olor a alcohol que desprende posiblemente lleve un par de copas encima—. Me ha dado tiempo de bailar dos canciones de Katty Perry y volver y aún sigues aquí. ¡Me debes un baile, bro! Por cierto —recuerda y cabecea hacia el resto y extiende los dedos, saludando—, ¿no me presentas?

Effrossyni se adelanta y le estrecha la mano. Le estampa dos besos llenos de carmín lila y le repite su nombre cinco veces hasta que Bokuto es capaz de deletrearlo con claridad. Iñaqui al parecer no necesita presentación porque de oídas cualquiera es amigo dentro de su mente. Y, mientras tanto, Kageyama balconea la escena desde su posición porque, francamente, a veces disfruta más siendo un espectador.

—Oye —Kuroo a Bokuto. Le pone la mano en el cuello de un golpe—, ¿y mi copa?

—Shhh… ¿No te han dicho nunca que calladito estás más guapo?

—Kenma no me dice lo mismo en la cama, bro, si quieres te lo demuestro.

—Por favor, por favor. Coge el neurolizador y borra los últimos cinco segundos de mi cabeza y no vuelvas a insinuarme nada parecido en toda la noche.

Effrossyni les sigue la broma y le dice que quizás como hada puede tener algún que otro hechizo desmemorizante que puede ayudarle.

La punzada que le quema el esternón llega aunque Kageyama intenta ignorarla. Es apenas detectable y se va tan rápido como vino. Nunca ha sido una persona muy sociable. Cuando era pequeño se pasaba demasiado tiempo concentrado en aprender sobre cómo controlar el balón que se perdía al héroe de moda, el capítulo del que todos cuchicheaban en clase, el cumpleaños al que hubiera recibido invitación de estar más atento a las fechas en el calendario. Y aunque ahora es un poco diferente y su abanico de temas es bastante más amplio, sigue sintiéndose un poco pez. Le falta confianza y soltura y tantas cualidades que le abruma estar rodeado de gente capaz de hacer amigos en un pispás.

—Tengo alcohol, si te sirve. —Kuroo le murmura algo más a Bokuto que no alcanza a oír. Casi abrazados, soltando risitas tontas de cuanto en cuanto.

—Cielo, ¿por qué no sacas el ron Arehucas? —le propone Effrossyni a Iñaqui.

A éste se le posa una sonrisa que podría equiparar a la ilusión de un niño acordándose la mañana de Navidad.

—¿Eso qué es? —Kageyama les pregunta, aliviado de poder aportar algo a la conversación.

—Lo mejor que te vas a meter en la boca —Iñaqui contesta distraído, todavía con la idea reciente echando raíces en la cabeza. Sortea las alas de plástico brillante para pasarle el brazo por encima a Efforssyni y le pellizcar un carrillo con ahínco—. ¡Ay, qué lista es mi niña!

Las carcajadas llenan la entrada y si no fuera porque la música está bastante alta, sonarían en cada rincón de las habitaciones.

—Seguro que no.

Kuroo.

—Tú lo sabes bien, tío.

Bokuto.

—Además, Hinata me ha dicho que le gustaba bastante la leche.

Kuroo de nuevo.

—Él sabrá por qué.

Effrossyni e Iñaqui vuelven a compartir miraditas y Kageyama nota cómo la vergüenza muerde sus mejillas.

 _Qué leche ni que leches. Joder, como te pille, Hinata._

* * *

Los chicos lo arrastran hasta la mesa del comedor. _Blue bird_ da sus últimos suspiros desde el salón mientras se acercan a la puerta de la cocina. Dentro de ella, Kageyama necesita inclinarse para oír a Effrossyni preguntarle si quiere nata por encima o si prefiere a palo seco. Bokuto tararea la siguiente canción nada más escuchar los primeros acordes, como si tuviese almacenado en un disco duro interno cada una de las notas que componen las estrofas, a la par que coloca los vasos frente a cada uno. Arrinconados en un hueco entre sándwiches y botellas de refrescos y miradas inquisitivas. Se ven más pequeños en sus manos y parecen inofensivos, así, totalmente vacíos. No se lo pensó mucho cuando dijo que sí, pero ahora empieza a notar el resquemor rasparle la garganta, sin probar todavía una gota. Iñaqui quita el tapón y se lo tira a Kuroo a la cabeza y a nadie le preocupa que haya terminado debajo de una de las sillas salvo a él. El aroma del ron inflama el cuarto, casi caliente. Dulzón y denso desde la botella.

Se lo traga a quemarropa. Uno. Dos. Tres. Y para dentro. Es menos azucarado de lo que le habían prometido así que su cara de disgusto no tarda en congestionarse, junto al ardor en el esternón.

—No sé si os conté —empieza Bokuto, situado entre Iñaqui y Effrossyni, señalando a los otros dos para que le presten atención—, la vez que cargué a Akaashi durante todo el camino hasta el monte Fuji. —Extiende su vaso y lo agita hacia Kuroo—. Y todo porque no quiso hacerme caso y comer algo antes de subir.

La boca del ron Arehucas se queda a medio camino. Bokuto expectante. Kuroo pasmado.

—Tú lo flipas, fue al revés.

Eso tiene mucho más sentido, la verdad.

—No.

—Sí —asevera, dejando la botella encima de la mesa de un golpe—. Yo estaba allí.

Por unos segundos, Bokuto parece dudar hasta qué punto le vale la pena alargar la mentira. Terminar por llenarse el chupito haciendo un mohín.

—Mi versión era mucho más divertida e impresionante, bro.

* * *

Hinata le había dicho hacía dos semanas que si podía comprar el _Borderlands_ por él en el _Game_ de Tokyo. En la página web figuraba que estaban en stock por el momento y él estaba convencido de que a Kozume le iba a encantar. Kageyama escasea de esa intuición para regalar, aunque tampoco tiene a muchas personas cercanas a las que darles algo. Desde hace un par de años los padres de Hinata dejan un paquete debajo del árbol para él por Navidad. Ese par de deportivas que lleva viendo dos meses en el escaparate que hace esquina a dos manzanas de su casa; esa camiseta que pone _Hollywood_ a juego con su visera; ese libro recopilatorio de las mejores jugadas de voleibol de Japón. Y Natsu siempre le trae alguna manualidad de la escuela o le incluye dentro de un dibujo, como si fuese una parte más de la familia. Había sido incómodo, al principio. Recibir cariño sin tener nada más que un trozo del biscocho de limón que hace su madre como postre todos los años. A Hinata, en cambio, sí se le da bien fijarse en los detalles y encontrar esa cosa que quiere incluso antes de ser consciente de que lo necesita en su vida.

Sobre la tarta hay una sola vela, grande y pomposa, en forma de _Eevee._ Se erige sobre cuatro kilos de azúcar, chocolate y nata montada, centelleando bolitas de luz a su alrededor. Las chispas caen a su alrededor como una pequeña fuente refulgente. Las orejas del _pokémon_ siguen intactas, aunque no tardará en ceder al calor si Kuroo no termina de colocarle a Kozume en la cabeza un gorro rosado con más velas de algodón. Éste se resiste los primeros segundos para luego resignarse con una sonrisa delatadora, por la que se le asoman los dientes. Colorado y encogido en medio de un sillón lleno de personas que quieren entrar en la fotografía. Kageyama no está muy seguro de si se le permite estar dentro de ese recuerdo, aunque Effrossyni le haya hecho señas un trillar de veces desde un brazo del sofá.

—¡Como no lo cantemos _ya_ vamos a comer cera en vez de tarta! —grita alguien a sus espaldas.

Hay tanta gente que no todos caben en ese lado del salón.

—¿Preparados? Uno, dos y…

 _Happy birthday to you._

A nadie parece importarle cantar bien en las fiestas de cumpleaños. Se apagan las luces, respiran a la vez tratando de crear cierta sintonía entre la letra y las voces y comienzan a seguir un mismo ritmo a la par que dan palmas en el aire. Kageyama prefiere mirar en silencio, se le da lo suficientemente mal como para ahorrarles el mal trago de escucharle. Mientras Kozume ubica entre la multitud un punto al que atenerse para no morirse de la vergüenza, a él le da tiempo a tomarse un par de sorbos del botellín. Antes de que termine la primera estrofa, unos brazos delgados y fuertes le rodean por la espalda; una barbilla le hace presión en el hombro; el roce de un flequillo rizado le hace cosquillas en el mentón; unos labios con olor a fruta le respiran demasiado cerca.

—Llevo buscándote un buen rato —reprocha Hinata en su oído. Reposa la mejilla contra su sien y cierra los ojos casi por instinto.

—No me he movido de tu piso.

—Qué gracioso.

 _Happy birthday, dear Kenma._

—¿Estás de puntillas?

—Kageyama, no quieres empezar una guerra.

El pecho de Hinata le calienta la espalda, amplio y duro contra la columna, y él deja caer un poco su peso hacia atrás.

—¿No deberías estar ahí?

—¿Y perderme cómo cantas? —se burla, metiendo las manos dentro del fajín violeta de su disfraz. El frío de sus dedos hace que se le ponga la piel de gallina en un coletazo—. Ni de coña.

—No tienes fe.

—¿De que puedo convencerte? Mucha.

 _From good friends and true,_

Kageyama frunce el ceño y se inclina un poco para poder verlo.

—Me he tomado un par de chupitos, así que no contaría como victoria.

El destello de la vela es lo único que le deja apreciar la nebulosa de pecas. Se le extiende desde la punta de la nariz, hasta la sombra de los pómulos.

—También podríamos ganar los dos —sugiere, bajando la mirada hasta sus labios. A Kageyama se le atasca algo en la boca del estómago.

El corazón, probablemente.

 _May good luck go with you,_

 _And happiness too._

Se encienden las luces y la última frase de la letra todavía le da vueltas en la cabeza cuando el sonido de los altavoces vuelve a retumbarle dentro de los oídos. Debe de parecer un idiota, ahí, en medio de una masa que comienza a moverse y él es incapaz de olvidar la sensación de una boca contra la suya. Se encuentra un par de confeti enganchados a su kimono y se los quita sin saber en qué momento sacaron las serpentinas y reventaron los cañones llenos de papelitos con purpurina. Hinata no parece descontento por no haberlo escuchado entonar una sola nota de la canción, con las mejillas arreboladas y una sonrisa tímida como carta de presentación mientras se acerca a Kozume, le da su regalo rascándose la nuca y lo señala en la distancia.

* * *

El reloj de la cocina marca las tres de la mañana, la humedad de Kyoto lleva horas empañando las ventanas que dan a la terraza.

En algún momento entre las doce y la una de la madrugada, la señora Kaena —con sus labios rosa palo, sus pestañas postizas kilométricas y su pijama perfectamente planchado— se presenta en el piso y toca el timbre para quejarse sobre lo alta que está la música. Sería totalmente plausible si no hubiera un par de apartamentos hasta llegar al bajo. No es la primera vez que se viene con el libro de quejas bajo el brazo, las cejas pintadas en guerra y el chasquido en la boca como coletilla. Hay una teoría respecto a esa manía que les tiene. La hipótesis parte de lo siguiente. Sube, más a menudo de lo que se reconoce a sí misma, comprueba qué clase de cosas se cuecen dentro de esas cuatro paredes, se empapa de todo lo que seguramente nunca quiso ni pudo ni hará porque es muy estrecha de miras y vuelve con nuevas historias que contar a su caniche hiperactivo o a las amigas con las que queda en la plaza para tirar migas de pan a las palomas. El pobre Rodolfo le da pena, amarrado a sus bolsos de diseño sin poder divertirse con otros perros. A veces Hinata baja las escaleras cuando sabe que Kaena no está, y le habla a la puerta como si el chucho fuera a agradecerle su compañía. Él en respuesta araña un poco la puerta y olisquea el espacio vacío que forma el resquicio, y si está muy triste: gimotea. En una ocasión le pasó de contrabando una loncha de jamón, a ver si se le levantaba el ánimo.

(El problema es que cada vez que lo ve ahora se pone demasiado contento para su gusto porque técnicamente Hinata nunca ha tocado a su perro).

Su vecina no tarda en irse, después de mirarlos por encima del hombro y reñirles sobre el poco respecto que tienen hoy en día la gente joven a los mayores y la falta de sensatez por beber esa clase de espirituosos. Bajaron el volumen durante tres o cuatro openings de _One Piece_ y al quinto alguien sube los altavoces y les promete que si pasa algo corre de su cuenta. Más de uno se marcha sobre las dos, felicitando nuevamente al cumpleañero y estrechando manos con quienes había compartido un baile u otra cosa. Y los que quedan, siguen sintiendo la fiesta bombear sangre dentro del cuerpo. Canturrean las canciones globales de _Spotify_ y se pasan los vasos de plásticos, salpicando el suelo de refresco.

Mañana, que en realidad es hoy pero hasta que no duerma un mínimo de siete horas no piensa catalogarlo de "mañana", va a tener que limpiar un montón. Lo sabe. Pero no está en sus planes pensar en todo lo que tendrá que hacer el Hinata de dentro de medio día.

Ahora mismo lo que le interesa es saber qué va a pasar con Megumi muerta.

—Me cago en diez, os odio —les abuchea, una vez Effrossyni relata que llega el Día y pueden abrir los ojos. Va vestida de hincha americana, concretamente de los _Mets_ , y su manopla los señala con tanta dureza que cualquiera diría que está hecho de goma espuma—. Que en la partida pasada ganase no os da el puñetero derecho a matarme la primera, pedazo de cabrones. —Se levanta del círculo que han formado en el suelo, rodeados por los sillones, y se tira sobre el que está más cerca de la mesa—. Como hayas sido tú, Hinata, olvídate de mí un mes. Vas a hacer los trabajos tú solo mientras yo me rio a ver cómo te las ingenias.

—Pero ¿yo qué he hecho ahora?

—Existir —añade Iñaqui con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, frente a él. La corona de espigas ha terminado en algún recodo de la casa, o como parte de otro disfraz, dejando su pelo oscuro y rizado hecho un nido de águilas.

—Megumi —empieza con un mohín en la boca. Le hace un corte de mangas a Iñaqui, que sigue su campaña contra él diciéndole que es un embustero—, cómo va a ser mi culpa si soy un aldeano. Además, eres mi amiga, yo no te mataría.

Kuroo y Bokuto cuchichean encendiendo la cachimba, con las cartas del juego boca abajo delante de sus piernas. Sólo le falta que nada más empezar la ronda lo tachasen de lobo y decidieran matarlo. No ha ganado ninguna de las tres anteriores (en las cuales, dos de ellas ha terminado muerto porque les parecía gracioso echarle) y su orgullo empieza a sentirse resentido.

—Eso dices tú, con la carita de cordero degollado que llevas a mí no me engañas. —Megumi se estira y coge un buen puñado de _Cheetos_. Se los echa uno a uno a la boca, lamiendo el colorante de los dedos. Joder, él también quiere comer algo—. Os va a matar a todos y al final yo habré ganado cuando pueda decirles que "os lo dije".

—Guau, tienes muy mal perder, ¿eh? Necesitas relajarte, ¿quieres un poquito? —ofrece Bokuto, apuntando a la pipa. Le guiña un ojo y Megumi se lo devuelve de mejor humor. Todavía no la han encendido pero el sobre de piedras (que Hinata supone que será lo que da sabor) desprenden cierto olor meloso que le insufla los pulmones—. Esta marca es bastante buena.

—Esta marca es bastante buena —Kuroo repite con retintín—, lo dices como si la hubieras comprado tú. No, quita. —Le da un manotazo y coge los discos negruzcos—. Lo estás haciendo mal. Déjame, ya lo hago yo. La última vez quemaste todo el carbón por no colocarlo bien. —Agachado y distraído, les echa una miradita—: ¿Pasamos a las votaciones? Porque yo tengo claro que Yaku es uno de los tres lobos. Mira la cara de zorro que tiene. —Señala a su derecha con las pinzas de metal en la mano—. Siempre que tratas de ocultarme las magdalenas de tu madre la pones igual.

—¿Yo? Tío. —El pobre se pone tan rojo como un tomate, coge el cojín que tiene bajo las rodillas y se lo tira a la cara—. ¿Qué clase de mejor amigo eres?

—Es lo que hay, te huelo las malas pulgas desde aquí —le dice Kuroo e inclina la cabeza, aleteando las fosas nasales.

—Keiji ya lo sabría de haber estado aquí. —Bokuto se tapa la boca y los mira a todos con los ojos como platos. A punto de entrar en pánico—. No-no le digáis que lo llamo por su nombre cuando no está.

—Ya, bueno. Colaría si no le hubieses mandado un audio hace menos de quince minutos diciéndole que tienen que comprar detergente _Nori_ porque te gusta más como huele. Bla-bla-bla. Keiji.

—¡Hostias! Es verdad. Jo, bro, ¿tú crees que se ha enfadado?

—Vive contigo desde hace un año, bro —indica, limpiándose el carbón en la pernera del pantalón—. Le das motivos todos los días para que se enfade y todavía paga su parte del alquiler.

—¿Cómo puedes estar pedo y seguir siendo un capullo? —Bokuto se deja caer sobre un Kuroo que le dice "el alcohol solo acentúa la verdad", abrazándolo por el cuello. Casi se rompe la base de cristal de la shisha de una patada—. Además, es que no es mi culpa que tenga un nombre tan bonito.

Mientras Iñaqui se distrae enredando los dedos en el tupido pelo rubio de Effrossyni, Yaku quiere convencerles de que no le salen garras ni hocico por la noche. Que seguramente uno de los lobos sea Kuroo y por eso trata de endosarle el muerto a él. Por su parte, Kenma mantiene la misma táctica de las veces anteriores: poner cara de póker inquebrantable, revisar el móvil, lanzar alguna vaga conjetura y ver el mundo arder desde su nueva carcasa del _Monster Hunter_. Le sienta bien estar relajado y feliz y rodeado de personas, todo al mismo tiempo. Aprovecha la poca concentración grupal para enroscar los dedos alrededor de la rodilla de Kageyama, quien se sienta a su lado nada más llegar del baño. El peinado ha perdido su forma porque no aguantaba tener tanto potingue en el pelo, así que después de soportar un par de horas se lo mojó y se lo echó para atrás. Le queda tan increíblemente bien y es tan condenadamente guapo que podría pasarse días admirándolo. Arreglándose las uñas en su salón, con la tele puesta de fondo; fregando los platos con esos guantes rosas de látex que sólo en él pueden ser sexys; haciendo los test interminables que le ponen de mal humor.

—¿Es para mí? —señala hacia el trozo de pizza, esperanzado. De aceitunas negras y cebolla roja y carente de toda gracia porque no lleva ni una pizca de carne o pescado pero ya es más de lo que se ha comido en veinticuatro horas. O casi.

—No, idiota. Toma. —El muy capullo le pasa un vaso con una mano, y con la otra se lleva un buen cacho de harina, salsa de tomate y orégano a la boca. Por lo menos le ha puesto una pajita—. Es de plátano.

—Encima el que menos me gusta —murmura de morros. Lo huele, arruga la nariz y frunce los labios dispuesto a darle el visto bueno—. ¿Le has echado algo?

Porque podría estar mucho peor, la verdad.

—Nesquik, ¿te estás quejando? Todavía puedo quitártelo y tirarlo a la basura —Hinata niega de hombro a hombro y se bebe el batido en largos sorbidos—. Eres como un niño, bebe más despacio.

—Y tú eres súper adorable por querer alimentarme.

—Una hora más escuchándote llorar porque tienes hambre y te tiro por la venta.

—Ya, claro. Será por eso.

A Hinata se le escapa una risilla que le raspa el pecho y le hace cosquillas en las mejillas, y Kageyama carraspea con el puño delante de la boca y el sonrojo arañándole la piel hasta las orejas.

Esto de flirtear sin miedo a lo que puede pensar el otro es nuevo, pero está deseando probarlo más seguido.

—Idiota. —Lo ve coger aire y mirar lo que queda de pizza en su mano izquierda, como si allí fuera a encontrar una respuesta mucho más elocuente entre el aro de cebolla y la media aceituna negra que queda—. Tenemos que echar a alguien para que no nos descubran.

—¿Tú en quién has pensado? —pregunta Hinata, ansioso. Hace tiempo que no compiten en un mismo bando y, aunque esto no es un partido, vuelve a notar cómo le vibra la sangre bajo su expresión cómplice—. Tengo mis sospechas de quién es Cupido, pero al ponernos como pareja dentro del juego pasará a ser un aldeano más así que… —chasquea la lengua, de mal humor y también para quitarse el regusto meloso del paladar—, en plan, descartemos a Iñaqui, de momento. Jolín.

Se calla al escuchar que Effrossyni empieza a narrar la reunión en la aldea. La cachimba se calienta a los pies de Bokuto. Megumi los mira, atenta, como si fueran un par de cachorritos recién nacidos tratando de caminar por primera vez.

—¿Qué ibas a decir? —le pregunta Kageyama en un susurro, reclinado sobre él. Hinata deja su vaso cerca para que nadie lo tire o lo pise al pasar—. ¿Puedes dejar de mirar a la pizza?

—¿Por qué? No dejas que me la coma. No me dejas disfrutar de ver como te la comes tú —enumera, triste, y le arranca a Kageyama una media sonrisa—. Lo próximo será que no pueda olerla.

—Eres insoportable —se ríe, terminándose el borde de la masa. Tostada y cubierta por trazos de queso.

—Quiero comer, Kageyama, pero comida de verdad. —Hinata se acerca un poco más para que no los escuchen, encontrando el lunar de su mandíbula en el trayecto. Se pierde más de lo debido pensando en morderle justo ahí, cerca de la oreja—. No me duelen los dientes y otro litro más de leche con polvos mágicos no me van a quitar el hambre.

—Mañana, para desayunar.

La mirada de Kageyama descansa sobre sus labios unos segundos, es casi como si el roce fuera real y pudiera sentir el aliento resbalándole cerca de la nariz. Algo le cae sobre la cabeza (en la sien, si es concreto) pero Hinata está demasiado absorto contando las probabilidades que tiene de sobrevivir si le planta un beso rodeado de personas como para esquivarlo.

—Por si lo necesitáis, tortolitos —les informa Iñaqui con una sonrisa a la que le sobran kilos de socarronería—, no quiero descuidos bajo mi techo.

Un condón. Durex, eso sí. Por lo menos es uno decente y ultrasensible al tacto y...

—… ¿placer prolongado? — _No me lo puedo creer_. El plástico que lo cubre es resbaladizo, de un azul metálico. _Es que no me lo puedo creer_ —. ¿Placer prologando?

Hinata nota el calor florecer bajo sus mejillas, pellizcarle la piel en un hormigueo incómodo. Seguramente estar más rojo que una fresa en febrero es el mejor chiste que ha escuchado Bokuto jamás, porque se parte el pecho contra el suelo a carcajada limpia.

—Claro. Ya sabes, por si alguno es de los que mete el acelerador antes de tiempo —aclara Kuroo, como si fuera obvio—. A veces pasa.

A veces pasa.

 _Yo es que me los cargo._

* * *

Effrossyni describe las noches en la villa de Castronegro como lluviosas y frías y se detiene dibujando las bajas que han hecho los lobos. Cómo desgarran la carne y se manchan el pelaje de sangre y cómo se limpian en el río para luego despertar en su forma humana, junto al resto del pueblo. Es buena cuentacuentos. Tiene la voz ligera, asertiva para personas como Bokuto o como Hinata que necesitan imágenes mentales sencillas. Se divierte viéndolos despellejarse en los debates y los para una vez que no llegan a ningún puerto.

Y mientras los aldeanos duermen y los lobos matan, fuman.

Como los rumores, la pipa circula de boca en boca. Huele empalagosamente bien. Melaza de piña, melón y algo más que no logra identificar, quizá sandía. La camisa de Bokuto se le pega al pecho cada vez que inhala, a punto de estallar. Qué envidia, nunca va a conseguir unos pectorales tan marcados por mucho que se mate en el gimnasio. Probó una época con un entrenador personal y ciertamente aumentó de volumen, pero requería mucho más trabajo y tiempo del que tenía, preparándose selectividad y entrenando para las Nacionales. Bokuto suelta el humo entre risas, casi tosiendo, casi sin querer. Las nubes blancas se le enredan en el pelo y siguen rumbo al techo. Kuroo, en cambio, comparte una destreza impecable junto a Iñaqui. Compiten haciendo círculos vacíos, "te apuesto lo que quieras que puedo hacer cuatro seguidas" y "no llegas ni a dos, pedazo de payaso". Kenma fuma a cuenta gotas y muy de vez en cuando, y se engrifa igual que un gato cada vez que el regusto del carbón se hace más intenso.

Hinata quiere probar a atrapar el humo en su boca y, ya puestos, quiere que Kageyama lo haga con él porque pueden surgir dos opciones y no sabe cuál de las dos le resulta más interesante. Se lo imagina plegando los labios alrededor de la boquilla, inhalando tanto por la nariz como por la boca. A lo mejor cerraría los ojos, frunciendo el ceño al notar cómo una sustancia vaporosa le inunda la garganta; dejaría que ésta saliese poco a poco por su boca entreabierta —y entonces va a tener el mayor problema de su vida haciéndose evidente dentro de sus pantalones. O a lo mejor se atraganta y se puede reír un mes de él.

Quién sabe, ambas son totalmente plausibles.

—No —es lo que le atina a decir cuando lo pilla mirándole, después de que terminen la partida que llevaba alargándose media hora—, es malo en tantísimos niveles que no pienso explicarlo ahora.

Megumi le tira un _Cheeto,_ que rebota en su cabeza y rueda hasta la zapatilla de Kenma. Es incomprensible que siga habiendo algo en ese bol.

—No me seas pijo, Kags, que ese no lleva tabaco. Si tienes miedo de hacer el ridículo invéntate una excusa mejor.

Kageyama bufa. _Bufa._ Estira las piernas, reclinándose en su sitio, y le pide la shisha a Bokuto, quien llevaba un buen rato contándoles sobre un restaurante con temática carcelaria al que fue con Akaashi el viernes pasado.

Si en algún momento se le pasó por la cabeza que habría alguna incomodidad entre ellos, por evidentes razones que Hinata no piensa recordar en una buena época, todas se han ido disipando a lo largo de la noche. Ambos son competitivos hasta decir basta, y eso que él no es quien para sacarse del saco. Parecen tirar de una cuerda invisible a ver cuál de los dos tiene la razón, o está más capacitado para hacer el pino durante cinco minutos, o se pueden comer diez sándwiches del tirón. Se lo pasan bien chinchándose. Megumi soltando palabrotas y Kageyama con su personalidad tosca. Funcionan.

Y Hinata se alegra de poder quitarse un lastre más que llevaba colgado a la espalda.

—Toma. —El pitorro de madera baila delante de él. Cerca de su nariz—. ¿No querías probar?

Kageyama.

—Eso, eso. Tú primero.

Megumi.

A no ser que vayan contra él.

No tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que debe de hacer. Lleva un buen rato recabando información de los que fuman a su alrededor para no parecer un panoli cuando tuviese la voluntad de probar. El caso es que aún no tiene suficiente. Ni información, ni voluntad. Conoce la teoría. Se supone que debe de aspirar para que surta efecto el relajante (si se le puede llamar así). Dejar que pase la garganta y llegue a los pulmones. O sea, tragárselo. No tiene porqué ser muy difícil, es como beber agua. Seguramente. Además, los ojos de Kageyama son de un azul tan brillante y oscuro que no le importa que se divierta a su costa, la verdad.

—¿Vais a mirar todos? —Porque sentirse objeto de admiración no lo hace más cómodo—. Iñaqui, ¿estás grabando?

El tío se cree muy sutil, colocándose el móvil cerca del pecho. Recto, con la cámara apuntando hacia él.

—Qué va —niega con una sonrisa. Mira a Kuroo, que está a su lado haciéndole cosquillas a Kenma en el cuello. El último sentado entre sus piernas—. ¿A qué no?

—No, no —secunda Kuroo, partícipe de la confabulación. Kenma le lleva la mano a la nuca y le pide " _por aquí, por favor"_ —. Venga, hazlo ya. Que se va a apagar el carbón.

Tampoco es tan terrible si le sale mal a la primera. Vamos, eso sería lo normal. Effrossyni le aconseja que coja poco aire, porque quizá vaya a resultarle un poco fuerte al principio y él procura hacerle caso. Lo intenta, al menos. El humo es algo más espeso. Se asemeja al vapor que desprende la comida cuando se está haciendo en la sartén, pero con un aroma mucho más intenso. Bueno, lo tiene dentro de la boca y ahora qué. Se lo traga, porque es lo que se supone que se hace en estos casos. Se escucha así mismo hacer el esfuerzo de engullir el humo y todo lo siguiente que sabe es que la calada le sale por la nariz y los que están a su alrededor se ríen de él.

—Buah, tío —gimotea Bokuto, dándose palmadas en el muslo—. Es que, ¿qué cojones has hecho?

—Fumar mal —responde Megumi por él—. Dime que al final lo has grabado.

Iñaqui asiente, mirando el móvil. Repasando el vídeo. No tarda en soltar carcajadas largas y sin aire mientras se inclina a enseñárselo a Effrossyni, que hace un esfuerzo sobre humano para no unirse, mordiéndose la sonrisa. Hasta Kenma, quien llevaba un buen rato absorto en el mundo de los sueños porque las cosquillas suelen calmarlo, lo mira divertido y le masculla un "lo siento" tan bajito que es como si no existiera. La lengua le sabe a cortón de azúcar. A ver, total, ya ha hecho el ridículo, no hay vuelta atrás, y los tres cubatas que lleva hace que todo sea mucho menos importante y ver cómo Kageyama tiene que taparse la boca para ocultar su risa vale mucho más la pena. Hinata se habría burlado bastante de él hasta gastar el chiste. No podría conformarse con un "¿puedes ser más torpe?" y quitarle la cachimba de las manos.

Lo que ocurre a continuación le mitiga todo vestigio de vergüenza y le sube la bilirrubina de los pies a la cabeza. Así, de golpe y porrazo. Se supone que Kageyama no sabe fumar. Se supone que como mucho sabría inhalar adecuadamente sin toser. Se supone. Pero no. Kageyama coge entre las yemas el mango de la shisha con un cuidado que todos querrían sentir alguna vez sobre su cuerpo y se lo lleva a la boca, que se queda abierta después de pasar la lengua para humedecerse los labios. Él frunce las cejas y levanta los ojos unos segundos, hasta que se encuentra con los de Hinata. Le dedica una sonrisa que termina besando la boquilla. Inspira llenándose el pecho, tensa la mandíbula y entrecierra los ojos sin dejar de mirarlo. Y Hinata aprieta los dedos contra el suelo como si quisiera plegar un papel para romper la tensión que se le ha formado en la boca del estómago. Nunca ha estado tan cerca de desear convertirse en un ser inanimado.

—Joder, yo creo que me he quedado embarazado —musita Iñaqui unos segundos después de que Kageyama deje libre la bola de humo blanca y densa—, y eso que no estamos en un mpreg.

* * *

—Venga, anda. —Kageyama se fija en su pelo revuelto, que parece haber formado un enjambre de rizos como tupé— ¡Vamos!

—No sé bailar.

Hinata le dedica un mohín, inflando tanto los mofletes que podría pasar perfectamente por una ardilla comiendo bellotas.

—¿Te crees que yo sí?

—Tú nunca has tenido sentido del ridículo.

—Dice el chico embutido en un disfraz dos tallas más pequeñas que la suya.

—Que no —repite, cansado, y aparta una mano cuya única intención era pellizcarle el brazo. El ron de Iñaqui lo tiene medio atontado pero no lo suficiente—. En serio, no me gusta bailar.

—Eso es porque nunca lo has hecho conmigo.

O a lo mejor si lo está.

Ni siquiera le asombra su incapacidad para resistirse a sus encantos, si se le puede llamar así a un guiño y una sonrisa. Deja la cerveza que llevaba media hora en su mano vacía. Para qué oponerse. No le sirve de (absolutamente) nada martirizarse por cosas a las que tampoco piensa poner solución. En el fondo le gusta. Muy en el fondo. Que Hinata le obligue y descubrir por el camino si ha valido la pena o no. Luchar contra el enemigo o unirse a él. Y en su caso, las vistas son muchos más entretenidas donde la oscuridad ofrece galletitas de chocolates, junto al padrazo de Dark Vader.

Se hacen hueco entre los globos, la mesa y la puerta de la cocina. El papel de regalo le cosquillea en los tobillos mientras caminan. Nota crujir una patata bajo la suela de su deportiva derecha. Mañana tendrán que limpiar. (Mañana). La música bombea dentro de los oídos, cerca de los altavoces, y se esparce por su cuerpo en ondas expansivas como una segunda capa de piel viva.

—De verdad, Hinata, cómo voy a ba-

Le tapa la boca y le obliga a callarse.

—¿Sabías colocar un balón antes de empezar a jugar? No hace falta que me contestes porque es una pregunta retórica. —La tentación de lamerle las líneas de la palma se cristaliza entre los pensamientos—. Por si lo dudabas: no. No tenías ni idea. Y no trates de negármelo porque tu padre puede contar muchas historias al respecto —añade, divertido—. Pero, mírate, hecho uno de los mejores armadores de tu generación. —Lo libera del silencio, justo cuando su piel comenzaba a entibiarse—. Deja de dudar tanto. Prueba nuevas cosas, a lo mejor descubres por el camino que te gustan.

Quedan unos pocos amigos de Kuroo, los compañeros de Kenma se habían ido dándole más besos en las mejillas de lo que el cumpleañero querría en cien décadas, e Iñaqui había ido a llevar a Effrossyni a su casa hace ya media hora. Bokuto dormita en unos de los sofás junto a Megumi. Medio abrazados, medio dándose de patadas por no compartir su hueco en el sillón. Le pone las manos en las caderas, dejándose arrastrar por la mirada brillante y cálida que le devuelve cuando comienzan a moverse. Hinata pasa los brazos por su cuello, abrazándolo y hundiendo los dedos en el pelo, y le canta al oído palabras que Kageyama es incapaz de descifrar.

 _Toda la noche besando._

—¿Desde cuándo sabes español? —En realidad estaba bastante seguro de que Iñaqui le había enseñado más de una palabrota, y de que a Hinata se le había hinchado el orgullo esperando un momento como ese para pavonearse. Pero ahora le da igual, porque sólo lo ve a él. Su lengua humedeciendo la canción entre los labios. Sus párpados caídos, como si el sueño venciera esa pequeña parte que lucha por mantenerlo despierto. El foco de la lampara se entremezcla por las esquinas del salón desde la cocina, caminando por sus rizos. La forma de sus hoyuelos que esconde de todo, menos las buenas noches.

 _Toda la noche en la casa de Inés._

Hinata se niega a contestar moviendo la cabeza. Zarandeándolo. Riéndose con el cuerpo entero.

Le acaricia la oreja con la letra. Con la boca. Con los dientes.

 _Oye, hazme lo que quieras, hazme enloquecer._

Tira, juega, hace que gire sobre sus pies y sigue derritiéndolo en un idioma por el que se muere saber un poquito en ese preciso instante. El borrón de disfraces a su alrededor y sus manos entrelazadas como único punto de apoyo.

—Al final no vas a ser mal bailarín.

Si tuviera más fuerza de voluntad apartaría la mirada de sus lunares, unos negros y otros castaños y algunos casi rosados. No metería los dedos entre su abrigo naranja ni le rozaría la piel para sentirlo más cerca. Tersa, cálida y blanda bajo la presión de las yemas. Kageyama imita sus pasos hasta que no piensa si debe ir a la derecha o a la izquierda o si alguien le va a juzgar por moverse como un pato mareado. Dan vueltas entre un hombre lobo al que le falta una oreja y dos calaveras mexicanas desmaquilladas. Quiere besarle y si no estuviera en ese punto mágico de una borrachera, guardaría esa idea para cuando estuviesen tranquilos en la privacidad de una habitación, pero ahora le parece demasiado agradable como para rechazarla.

 _Me levanté esta mañana, hacía frío y tenía calor._

—¿De qué habla la canción? —pregunta, desviando la atención del desastre que se le arremolina entre la entrepierna.

—De sexo. —Vale, eso no es lo que necesita oír—. Hazme lo que quieras —traduce, esta vez para que lo entienda—, y yo se lo tuve que hacer.

Le ruge el pulso a través de las venas, fuerte y rápido, dispuesto a recordarle de por vida esa letra. La melodía se apaga e Iñaqui, que acaba de llegar medio sobado y con un chubasquero de abrigo, anuncia que esa era la última "venga, chicos, por hoy se cierra el bar. Cuidadito al volver a casa". Desde la cocina el reloj da las cinco de la mañana.

—¿Podrás soportar no limpiar hasta, no sé —Hinata titubea, arrugando los labios—, por la tarde?

—¿Por qué? —Se oye hablar, lejano y destemplado. _Hazme lo que quieras, y yo se lo tuve que hacer._ Todavía con la voz de Hinata abriéndose paso debajo del pecho. Él ladea la cabeza, mueve sus manos entrelazadas, mirándole entre las pestañas. Sonrojado. Tímido. A punto de decir algo.

—Porque… En fin, llevo queriendo besarte toda la noche y no sé hasta… Ya sabes, quizás sea más como sin público. Bueno. Eso —respira hondo, cabeceando hacia sus compañeros de piso. Al otro lado del salón, Kenma se pierde por el pasillo, y Kuroo e Iñaqui se estremecen después de lo que parece ser el último chupito de ron. Apenas sobra una pequeña culata en la botella—. Así que, no sé, en mi habitación…

—Vale.

Kageyama muerde la sonrisa al ver que pone los ojos como platos.

—¿Me lo pones tan fácil?

—A lo mejor soy un chico fácil.

Hinata se ríe y le empuja flojito, tira de ellos despidiéndose de los demás en un inexistente "buenas noches". No les prestan ninguna atención, soltando carcajadas sobre algo que habrá pasado a lo largo de la noche, y que probablemente mañana —o dentro de unas cuantas horas— se volvería a escuchar en esa misma sala de estar.

—Me gustas borracho —le informa Hinata. La gran mayoría del tiempo tiene los dedos fríos, Kageyama está acostumbrado a su tacto calloso y áspero de rozárselas pasándose el balón. De un choque fortuito tras un set ganado. De algún ataque de cosquilla que suele acabar en pelea. O al revés.

Los imagina en otras partes, con otras finalidades.

—Es bueno saberlo.

—También me gustas sin estarlo.

Dejan el baño atrás, como quien pierde una señal de stop pisando el acelerador porque tiene prisas por llegar a casa. Entre las sombras se dibuja la puerta. Y no entiende cómo Hinata está tan entero si a él se la ha olvidado respirar. La adrenalina hace acto de presencia y le cristalizan los músculos. El corazón bombea helado, espeso y dulce y le encoge el estómago de escalofríos al pasar por el marco. Su único alivio es que Hinata no parece esperar ninguna respuesta de su parte. De momento, al menos. Confesarle qué siente por él sería abrirse en canal, uno que se encuentra en otra sintonía en ese preciso instante. La luz de la farola cae sobre la cama desde la ventana. Sobre el suelo se puede percibir que la ropa de Hinata se arremolina en pequeños montículos; su perfil, todo pestañas largas y nariz respingona y un rizo en el que choca el brillo de la farola, se gira para susurrarle "cierra la puerta", dejando una mano en la nuca para morderle en silencio.

La puerta cruje a sus espaldas pero el golpe se queda hueco cuando Hinata suelta un pequeño suspiro contra su boca.

—Cama —es lo que informa Hinata riéndose y desliza una mano por su pecho. Kageyama lo ignora un segundo, jugando con el piercing de su oreja. Frío contra su piel—. Kags, cama.

—Mandón.

Se caen sobre el colchón, quitándose los zapatos con los pies el uno al otro, entre besos húmedos que nunca caen en el mismo sitio.

—¿Alguna vez has contado todas las pecas que tienes? —A Kageyama se le escapa tras descubrir un rastro que se asoma desde el cuello—. Olvídalo.

Hinata lo mira. Todo cálido y caramelo fundido y una pizca de algo más que le calienta las mejillas.

—Dejaré que eso lo hagas tú.

Se parte en dos la promesa de una noche tranquila cuando el dedo de Hinata tira de la pretina de su calzoncillo, debajo de su fajín azul, y le roza la cadera. Ambos de rodillas sobre una colcha que empieza a calentarse. Le muerde la barbilla y mete la mano debajo del disfraz mientras la otra trata de quitarle la chaqueta blanca, abriéndole las solapas. Termina lejos de los dos. Cerca de la esquina, al lado la mesilla de noche. A Kageyama se le forma un nudo en la garganta pensando en lo mucho que le gustan sus dedos tensos agarrándole del culo. Se derrite un poco más cuando le acaricia alrededor del ombligo y nota trepar sus dedos por los costados.

Hinata es como una bola de nieve. Rueda. Crece. Derriba todo a su paso. Y nadie puede pararlo.

—¿Vamos muy rápido?

—No lo creo —admite Hinata, bajito. La respuesta cuesta dos besos y la bonificación de sus dientes pellizcándole el hombro—, ¿tú qué piensas?

Se separa para quitarse la sudadera.

—¿Te ayudo? —La camiseta de redecillas —esa por la que se entrevén los pezones y que parecen pedirle exclusiva atención— no termina de ceder y lo deja hecho un lío. Con sus mejillas de fresa y un mohín en los labios—. Ven aquí, anda.

Para toda respuesta, se pega a él y le besa con la sudadera de bufanda, antes de dejar que lo termine de desvestir.

(Después le vuelve a pedir más en un ronroneo suave y bajo y con el que Kageyama va a soñar cuando vuelva a casa).

Le gustaría decirle que va demasiado rápido. _Para el carro._ Le gustaría advertirle que a esa velocidad pueden chocarse con un árbol y no recuerda ver la salida del airbag por ninguna parte, pero no. _¿Para qué? Tu a tu puñetero rollo._ En cambio, Hinata lo coge de la coronilla, lo atrae para que no corra el aire entre ellos y espanta los miedos en un abrazo.

Sonríe en medio de besos suaves que a veces saben a metal por los aparatos, y a Kageyama le da un poco de rabia porque acentúa el gesto cuando lo busca y sólo se encuentra su comisura o el hueco que separa sus labios de la nariz o simplemente se aparta para jugar contra su paciencia. Tontea y lo tortura, mordiéndole la punta de la nariz, el pómulo, "me encanta este lunar, Kags" junto al mentón, y él se hace adicto a esa clase de dolor. Líquido, intermitente y que le hormiguea debajo del ombligo.

Las sábanas son un completo desastre y el colchón cede, perezoso, mientras trastabillan y se enredan.

—No es que no quiera, pero hemos bebido —recuerda Kageyama, acariciándole la curva de la nuca. Ahí el corte está más rasurado y le hace cosquilla contra la piel. Se fija en el pendiente y por un momento se entretiene pensando en morderlo a él y a las pecas que no sabe dónde empiezan ni dónde acaban pero que espera aprenderse de memoria pronto—, y-

La frase se estampa contra los labios de Hinata antes de que tome forma.

—Estás tan guapo preocupado —Le pone una mano encima del pecho, le empuja sobre las almohadas, tan suave que de haber puesto resistencia no lo hubiera movido, y se inclina sobre él—. Monísimo —dice en un murmullo. Si busca distraerlo sentándose sobre sus caderas lo ha logrado de pleno—. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo bueno que estás? —Deja un rastro húmedo de lengua y dientes desde el centro del pecho hasta el inicio de su estómago, sin apartar la mirada—. Probablemente no.

—Hinata.

—Probablemente no lo suficiente.

Arrastra las yemas por cada línea muscular que encuentra, en las partes que la luz redondea y en los huecos que se llenan de sombra, y él necesita unos segundos para serenarse cuando roza su erección en un movimiento rápido. Doliente y moliente contra el muslo. El techo es particularmente blanco, y pulcro y — _joder—_ ya han estado desnudos delante el uno del otro un millón de veces, así que es una gilipollez sentirse tan nervioso. Se supone que el alcohol ayuda en estos casos.

Kageyama quiere hacer más que perseguir sus caricias. Quiere más y mejor, pero nunca ha hecho nada por el estilo.

—Tienes un montón de confeti en el pelo —atina en un murmullo, estirando el brazo con la intención de quitárselo—. Nunca te peinas, ¿no?

—¿Para qué?

Se siente morir un poquito dentro de sus ojos, chocolate al punto y una pizca de algo más que le revuelve el cuerpo entero.

 _Para que no me entren ganas de peinártelo a mí._

Hinata le ablanda partes del cerebro que llevan mucho tiempo petrificadas. Recorriéndole los brazos. Las venas, haciendo presión con el pulgar y el índice. Le muestra unos hoyuelos que conoce de memoria cuando le pellizca un pezón y se lleva un apretón en el muslo porque _todavía no estoy preparado, relájate, idiota_. Hinata le hace sentir importante y a Kageyama se le funde el corazón cerca de su boca, pidiéndole más besos.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que debo hacer.

—Vas muy bien —Hinata lo aplasta por completo, como si fuera la cama y sus pollas no acabaran de encontrarse.

—Lo digo en serio.

—Y yo —asegura, robándole el labio inferior antes de añadir—: Qué sorpresa, a Kageyama Tobio se le da bien todo.

Comienza a creérselo minutos después, cuando tiene su lóbulo en la boca y lo rodea con la lengua y Hinata le regala un suspiro hondo que le reverbera hasta la punta de los dedos. Embistiéndole con la cadera casi por accidente.

 _Joder._

Su intención era sólo besarle. Un poquito. Durante el tiempo suficiente para terminar de asimilar lo bien que le sienta tener los ojos vidriosos del vodka y del ron, el pelo negro hacia atrás, y la insinuación de unos abdominales debajo del disfraz. Sólo quería robarle un par de minutos a las agujas del reloj antes de irse a dormir, y hacer que Kageyama lo necesite cerca incluso cuando mañana esté en otra ciudad, dentro de otra cama en la que no tiene que pegarse a la pared porque es pequeña.

Y, bueno, ahora el freno de mano se ha roto.

Kageyama sisea al rozarle con un dedo. Luego dos. Luego la mano entera. Y después está mojado contra el algodón que envuelve la punta, contra su palma, en su habitación. Le atrae por la nuca para morderle los labios, castigándolo por haberle bajado los calzoncillos y lo que queda del disfraz de un tirón. "No. Tú. Siempre. Joder—Hinata" gruñe, también arrastrándole fuera el pantalón en un gesto manchado de cabreo que no debería calentarle el estómago. Quiere consumirlo como una bomba atómica, tenerlo más cerca, sentirlo más. Cubre con la mano su erección, pesada y gorda, mientras el rastro de Kageyama alrededor de los muslos le marea y sólo quedan ellos dos y su lengua cerca de la oreja. Su pulgar acariciándole la ingle.

 _Tócame._

—¿Aquí? —Es una pregunta de cortesía. En un instante está abriendo la boca y segundos después tiene sus yemas haciéndole cosquillas cerca de la base, donde el vello se le ondula y es de un pelirrojo más intenso.

Ni siquiera recuerda haberlo pedido en voz alta pero piensa _más abajo_ y Kageyama obedece, mordiéndose los labios porque le retira la piel de la cabeza y le acaricia ahí, mucho más húmedo que en cualquier otro lado. Hinata necesita que también pierda un poco el juicio y derrumbe esas cuatro paredes que siempre lo rodean y que se le escape lo que quiere.

—He pensado muchas veces en ti. —Escucha, cerca del oído—. En esta cama.

Kageyama pierde el Norte por un instante. Los ojos cerrados, siguiendo una vena que se hincha debajo de su pulgar y que le cruza la erección. Hinata siempre dice y hace demasiado, y está seguro de que tiene un manual por alguna parte que le chiva cómo tocarle donde los nervios duelen y los músculos se tensan, porque no es normal que se le dé tan bien sacarlo de quicio y llevarlo al límite, todo junto. Todo a la vez. Su piel sabe a sal y a sudor y al bote de crema que descansa en la repisa del baño. Es tan suave que podría estar mil años memorizando el rumor de su columna o los recodos de sus clavículas o esa cicatriz que acaba de descubrir debajo del codo derecho que hace que sea diferente el tacto en esa franja de piel.

Clava los dedos en el culo y se incorpora para besarle, sucio y salvaje, gimiendo sobre su boca y presionándose contra él con movimientos largos y redondos. Hinata le muerde la tensión del hombro mientras le bombea con una mano. El deseo aleteando en el pecho, como una burbuja a punto de estallar que le roza la carne desde dentro, tirando de su fina capa para no romperse en mil pedazos todavía y abrasarlo hasta convertirlo en cenizas.

—No dejes de moverte —ronronea Hinata, los ojos entrecerrados y las pestañas onduladas casi refulgen naranjas de luz que asoma por la ventana. A veces los músculos se le marcan bajo la piel, tensándose en los brazos, en los muslos, en el camino hacia la ingle—. Dios, qué guapo eres. Lo haces tan bien, Kags.

Kageyama niega, muy cerca de su límite al oírle decir _Así_ y le suelta un _Calla, idiota_ que se queda hueco sobre su beso húmedo. Aparta el borde carnoso de su polla con el pulgar para mover más rápido la mano sin hacerle daño, mientras la otra se desliza por su columna, por esos hoyuelos que algunos tienen al final de la espalda, entre las nalgas. El orgasmo le tensa el estómago y le impide respirar y Hinata no quiere correrse tan pronto pero Kageyama gruñe _Hinata. No. Mierda_ y distingue un _Conmigo_ que lo termina por dejar sin aire, moviéndose erráticamente contra él hasta el último suspiro.

Llegan rápido y hambrientos. Probándose los labios con los dedos manchados del semen del otro. Hinata se desploma sobre su pecho, tiembla y se ríe de él cuando sus fuerzas fallan y Kageyama tira de ellos para caer sobre las almohadas.

* * *

Francamente, dudé muchísimo si dejar fluir esta última escena (que no estaba en el guion y que se ha comido otras tres que meteré en el siguiente capítulo) por si a ustedes os parecía precipitado. PERO, mi razonamiento aplasta cualquier temor infundado. Son adolescentes, algo piripis por el buen alcohol, que llevan queriéndose un tiempo y que llevan aguantándose las ganas otro buen tiempo.

Además, son _tan_ monos juntos. ^w^

* * *

 **Breve, pero intenso** : no sé cuando volveré a actualizar. Tengo exámenes hasta mediados de julio y ahora mismo mi vida gira entorno a aprobar porque _necesito_ sacar una serie de asignaturas para poder continuar y que me den una beca. No es la única excusa que tengo para no haber escrito o no haber publicado. Tengo una vida normal y, como todos, tengo altibajos conmigo misma y con el entorno, que influyen a mis estados de ánimo. Esta historia y la gente que la lee (ustedes) me importáis más que suficiente como para decidir qué contenido daros. Y, sinceramente, quiero daros lo mejor que pueda salir de mí. (Que no quiere decir que sea lo mejor del mundo, la verdad). Así que, **muchas gracias** para los que sigáis aquí apoyando este fic y también a esta chica que desaparece sin usar la elegante capa de invisibilidad de Harry Potter.

* * *

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Guest (el primero en orden cronológico):** no sé si al final volviste a leer el capítulo tras llegar del trabajo, pero los gritos en la oficina a lo mejor surten el efecto de alarma y evacúan la zona. Un día menos de trabajo. (No lo hagas, son bromis, pero me alegro muchísimo de que te haya gustado tanto).

 **CumbresBorrasc** : Vengo a reírme de mi misma para decirte que fue la "mejor actualización del año" y la última. Espero que esta haya sido al nivel de la anterior. Yyyyy, ¿qué tal te va con psicología?

 **Trinity5:** ¿qué tal te fueron los exámenes? Espero que super bien, como deben salir todas las cosas. Mi forma de escribir ha cambiado un poquito en estos meses y, la verdad, no sé si os gustará tanto como el anterior pero creo que el uso de comparaciones, metáforas o recursos literarios hace que el texto sea más rico para el lector y es algo que yo estoy empezando a aprender y apreciar. Tengo varios betas, una que lo hace cuando puede, otra que sólo me da opiniones cuando se las pido y, finalmente, una que me lo revisa siempre 3 Pero, no, ninguna está en Japón, allá está Iñaqui (o mi primo, quien basó a Iñaqui).

 **Drunika** : siento mucho haberte dejado esperando el siete. Vaya cabeza la mía, eso sí que se me había olvidado por completo. Los primeros besos suelen ser especiales, no por cómo sea el beso en sí, sino por lo que representa y entre ellos dos es como la rotura del cascarón después de mucho tiempo esperando por salir. Ya todo lo demás es aprender a caminar, a correr, a moverse sin caerse.

 **AdrianaKali:** señorita, debo confesarte que sigo tu página de Facebook porque recomiendas los mejores mangas yaoi del mundo. No sé, siempre que quiero leer alguno voy a tu página principal, así que gracias (L). En cuanto al capítulo anterior, ¡muchas gracias! Me traba mucho que a veces me salga como que tienes cuenta y otras que no, quizás sea porque estas en diferentes dispositivos, pero a lo mejor estoy hablando con dos personas diferentes y, en fin, cagarla está en mi ADN. Las reviews siempre son bienvenidas como la primavera después de un largo invierno (L)

 **Guest (que no eres un guest, porque todos sabemos que eres Janet, guapa):** Meh tú Ü

* * *

Por cada review que dejéis, Kuroo e Iñaqui se presentan en vuestra casa para daros condones.


End file.
